Between Worlds: A New Chapter
by Saria19
Summary: New dangers await the characters as they discover that Jenova not only survived the Holy rain that destroyed her Remnants, but that she has managed to find a way to send herself to Earth. Now Cloud, Zack, Rachas, and most of AVALANCHE must follow her to the comatose world with a new mission.
1. Chapter 1

Saria: Next part of the fic!

Tori: Good fun for all of us, muses and author alike!

Zas: So, we're moving forward with the timeline?

Saria: You know it!

SA: Here we go again…

zzzzzzzzzz

The church was a quiet place that was fun to relax in. Today though, Aeris wanted to view it as a possible location for her wedding. Although it was somewhat cold and blustery outside, the flowers in here still grew though not as they had during the warmer months.

"I think we'd have plenty of room," Aeris said as she walked around the flowerbed, checking for weeds and listening to the words of the flowers. "Zack and I could stand in front of the flowerbed with the minister and our friends and family could be spread throughout the church."

I found myself smiling at her thoughtful planning as my eyes roamed over the church. True it would be a romantic place that held significant sentimental value to Aeris and Zack, but I did see some hold ups about a ceremony in here. The place wasn't exactly private; plenty of people rolled through the church and might crash the ceremony. Then again the reception/wedding feast was going to be held at the Seventh Heaven and that was about as public as we could get.

"Have you found a dress yet?" I asked as Aeris knelt down and pulled a weed.

She shook her head slightly. "I think I might just make do with something," she replied. "The city is still coming together and there isn't much time to find a tailor to make anything special."

"A wedding dress doesn't need to be extravagant," I reminded her as I knelt down on the other side of the flower bed and pulled a stray weed.

The flower girl shrugged but smiled as she stood and dusted off her hands. "I can't believe its March already. Just two more months."

I grinned though I remained where I was and turned my attention to the soil, reaching down into the Planet mentally. I had been here several times, praying that since this was where the healing water appeared in Advent Children that the answer to Geostigma could be here. Each time I had found nothing.

Groaning, I retracted to my body as once again I found no information. Why was this proving to be so difficult?! I knew that Geostigma was created by the presence of Jenova cells in the body and the affliction was the body trying to eliminate the cells and going too far. At this point I was thought that the healing water was water infused with the Lifestream that would permeate the cells and wash the contamination away but that was just a theory and I wasn't going to experiment until I knew for sure.

"Is Mrs. Tuesti moving here soon?" Aeris asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, she and Chloe intend to help out with the orphanage. Denzel will of course be attending school."

Aeris nodded as she sat next to me on the chilly floor. "Zack's parents are getting excited about the wedding. They called just last night wanting to know what our plans are."

"They seem to do that on a weekly basis," I joked and Aeris smiled.

It had been almost a year since I had first come to Gaia and as everyone started to settle into outfits similar to the ones that they wore in Advent Children, Aeris had taken to wearing a slightly longer red jacket with a two piece pink dress that had a white floral pattern stitched along the hems. Zack and Kunsel had stuck to cargo pants and shirts that were somewhat similar in style to the SOLDIER uniform. And since SOLDIER no longer existed no one minded.

"What of your mother?"

Aeris's smile stayed firmly in place. "She seems pleased though she is also insisting about helping to cook the wedding feast. Careful about letting her near your recipe book," she teased and I winced. One of the things I had brought with me from Earth was a notebook of recipes I had collected throughout my travels and it contained everything from keema naan to misoyaki onigiri to shrimp creole to basboosa. More than once I had had to thwart an attempted theft of the book.

"Have you decided on what you want for your feast then?" I asked, automatically knowing she wanted one of my dishes since she was giving me advance warning to guard my notebook.

"Zack has his heart set on that rib dish, and I'd love it if you'd make that layered milk and honey cake," she told me and I almost laughed. They had chosen two dishes that were pretty in-depth and I would need my recipe book in front of me to fix. No wonder she was warning me to watch out for it.

"What about for the kids?" I asked since neither dish was something a child typically gravitated to and I knew Denzel and Marlene at least would be at the feast.

Aeris gave me a bit of a mischievous look when I asked about children and refused to say anything more before she stood and we headed back to the fledgling city.

Reeve was in the house when I got home which was a bit of an odd occurrence though I couldn't complain. He was starting to away from the role of defacto President of Shinra and back into Director of Urban Development though he was planning to step away from that also as a new organization was being built that he planned to head.

"It's unusual for you to be home so early," I told him as I walked up and gently wrapped my arms around him from behind. He chuckled as he turned around and offered me a kiss.

"Things are starting to slow down at the moment," he explained. "With Rufus taking more control of the company my workload is significantly decreased for now."

"Have you seen him yet?" I asked as I moved towards the kitchen and began to pull out some ingredients for dinner.

"No, but I'm dealing with Tseng face-to-face so I can feel assured that it is in fact Rufus."

"Is Scarlet still causing trouble?"

Reeve grimaced and I knew immediately that she was. "Is she still trying to get Weapons started up again?"

"If only," the dark haired man replied as he glanced over the ingredients I had pulled out. "Piccata tonight?"

"Yep."

"I also found a buyer who is interested in those mastered All materia you have," Reeve informed me. "Mind telling me why you want to sell them?"

"You need funds for the Corel dam," I supplied and when he began to protest, I continued. "It's been nine months and there is still a lot of work you need to complete here. It's probably better to have a private benefactor make a donation for the building of the dam rather than waiting for the funds to be raised."

Ruvie called soon after dinner was finished to say that she would be arriving with Chloe and Denzel in three days time and to just catch up with us in general. Both Reeve and I anticipated she would be staying with us for a few days then would be moving into a house or apartment of her own and she indicated similar intents.

"Still nothing?" Reeve asked when we were heading to bed several hours later and I shook my head, already knowing he was asking about Geostigma.

"No, I'm thinking of trying to go to Icicle Inn to see if I can turn up anything there," I admitted as I crawled into bed next to him.

"Because of Aeris's mother?"

"And because that's where she originally struck. The memories there will have the deepest scars."

Reeve nodded slightly as his arm slithered around my waist and he drew me closer to him.

That night my dreams were of the Lifestream and for the first time in months Minerva appeared before me.

"Are you finally going to tell me how to cure Geostigma?" I cut straight to the chase.

Minerva gave me a faintly amused look then shook her head slightly. _"This is about Sephiroth actually,"_ she told me and I was instantly all ears.

"Is he ready to join us?" I asked which drew a faint smile from the Goddess.

"_In a week, come for him in the Ancient Capital,"_ she told me and I found myself smiling.

"Now, about Geostigma," I continued but Minerva held up her hand to stop me.

"_This is a problem that has to be solved by my children. I can't solve everything,"_ she informed me.

"Me asking you to solve everything would be asking you to eradicate the disease! If you can't tell me how to cure it straight up then give me a hint as to where I should look!"

Minerva gave me a half-smile before fading into the green current of the Lifestream.

"How incredibly helpful," I grumbled as I leaned back and enjoyed the sight of the Lifestream.

_**Healin**_

Rufus groaned as the nurse helped him out of bed and into his wheelchair. He hadn't been disfigured or even that badly hurt by WEAPON, but with the general insanity that the world had descended into it was only typical that some things had happened.

Being kidnapped by a terrorist and held captive hadn't been all that strange, but the terrorists themselves were vastly different. Mutten Kylegate had informed him that a city was already being built on the southeast side of Midgar and how he intended to seize control and govern the city himself. He planned to call the place Edge.

After Kylegate's death he was aided by a former Shinra scientist who called himself Kilmister. That had led to him being sequestered in a cave with a number of people that had the disease called Geostigma. He had shown through Hojo's research notes that Jenova was responsible for the disease and thus that had led them to where they were now.

Almost nine months after the defeat of the Calamity and the destruction of Meteor and he was starting to show some of the early stages of the disease. Kilmister had advised him to not give up or lose hope before he was killed.

Rufus still grimaced though at the sight of the black rash that was appearing on his hand though. His entire body was still covered in wounds from his capture and paired with the Geostigma…

Reaching to his bed, the young President tugged a blanket off of the bed and draped it over his form right as Tseng knocked on the door.

"You called for me?" the Wutaian Turk asked.

"Yes, I want the Shinra Company to find the remains of Jenova and keep them safe and out of the hands of those who would misuse them," Rufus told him.

Tseng nodded before turning towards the door, pausing, then handing Rufus a large file.

"What is this?"

"An overview of what Director Tuesti has managed to have done up until this point," Tseng replied.

Rufus accepted the file then, eager to see how his city was being developed. "Also, next time you talk to Director Tuesti tell him that the city will be named Edge."

Tseng nodded before he departed the room and Rufus leafed through the file carefully. The city was rough but it was getting power and from the looks of it would soon be mostly self-sufficient. There was also a note about plans for a dam in Corel of all things though it seemed a private benefactor was planning to fund that. There were mentions of several AVALANCHE members also and Rufus felt his blood run cold at the mention of a "Team Leader Kaze".

His recent experiences had helped him temporarily get AVALANCHE off of his mind but now they were back. The people were hailing them as heroes now so his hopes of being able to silently make them disappear were dashed. Three SOLDIERs, a Turk, and two Ancients with abilities that he could only guess at! The others weren't anything to sneeze at either at this point.

But what was he going to do?! His protection was currently down to four people who would soon be looking for the remains of a corpse!

_**Normal**_

The next day was a Sunday and fortunately Reeve had taken the day off. We met with the buyer Reeve had mentioned who paid an extremely generous amount for the materia. He explained that he was an item creator and that the mastered All materia were a crucial ingredient in items such as Megalixirs. Apparently one mastered All could create somewhere around one thousand Megalixirs.

The three All that I had mastered were sold for five million gil and we were paid on the spot.

"Maybe I should make a business out of selling mastered materia," I joked as Reeve and I arrived at the Seventh Heaven and he shook his head with a smile as we entered the bar.

"Hey you two!" Tifa called from the bar where two patrons glanced over at us before Marlene came running out of the back.

"Rachas! Reeve!" She cried excitedly as she raced over to us, a flower tucked behind her ear alerting me to the fact that Aeris and Zack were most likely here also.

"Hello to you too," Reeve said with a smile as he bent down to allow the child to hug him as Barret ambled out of the back, his gun-arm having been traded in for a bionic hand. He told us it could transform into a gun but I hadn't seen that yet.

"What would you like?" Tifa asked as I bent down to give Marlene a hug as well.

"Tea would be nice," I answered and Reeve nodded his agreement. "Barret, would you mind if we had a word?"

"'Bout what?" Asked the large man.

"We found a benefactor for the dam in Corel," Reeve told him which drew a grin from Barret.

"Finally! Those guys started minin' fer coal again, but they're all excited 'bout the dam project. Dio still onboard?"

"Yes, he will be assisting by providing workers," Reeve explained as we sat down at a table. "He and Coates are going through his prison records, finding minor offenders, and will offer reduced sentences in return for working on the dam."

"Who's the benefactor then?" Barret asked before glancing at me as I pulled out the gil that I had just received. "Rachas?"

I grinned as I handed the money to Reeve. "Five million towards the dam," I explained to Barret who gave a hoot then grabbed me into a hug.

I tried to fight for my release but Barret was way too strong. His bear hug probably would have made an actual bear surrender and I was no bear.

"I think she needs air," a voice called right as spots began to cloud my vision and Barret immediately let go.

"That's a way to go," I grumbled as I caught myself on the table.

Zack laughed as he walked over and clapped Barret on the shoulder. "What was that all about?"

Barret was still grinning as he turned to face Zack. "They got us the money to start building the dam!"

"That's wonderful!" Aeris exclaimed happily as she and Cloud also approached the table, Tifa right behind them with a hot tea pot and several mugs.

"That's not the only news," I said as I sat down next to Reeve then lowered my voice to insure other patrons wouldn't hear. "Minerva told me that Sephiroth will be ready to come back in a week."

"Sephiroth?!" Cloud looked shocked and mildly panicked as his eyes flew over the room.

"The real one, not Jenova's twisted illusion," I clarified and around the table the gathered faces relaxed as Tifa poured the tea. The one exception I noted was Aeris's face; she didn't look at all surprised. "You already knew?" I asked her pointedly.

My question drew everyone's attention onto her and she blushed slightly then nodded her head. "Both you and Bugenhagen said my talent is in foresight."

Zack managed a grin after a few moments before glancing around the table. "I have an awesome bride-to-be!" he announced. "So, one week and we'll have Seph back with us, huh? We should throw a welcoming party!"

Barret grunted slightly as he glanced at the lot of us. "Al'ight with me, but after I'm headin' for Corel to help with the dam."

Tifa shrugged to show she didn't mind and Aeris was wearing that strange, knowing smile of hers.

"What about disguises?" Reeve's question threw everyone for a momentary loop but when I recovered I realized he was right. Sephiroth was a very recognizable figure and he would be mobbed in a moment if he were seen walking down the street.

"I can take a change of clothes and a blanket when I retrieve him," I offered. "No one is going to notice a man walking around with a blanket over his head since it's still cold outside and plenty of people don't have coats."

"Speaking of going places," Zack spoke up, "Cloud and I are going to start a delivery business. It was his idea!"

Cloud had been lifting his mug of tea when Zack made his announcement and was visibly grinning as he took a sip. "We need some transportation first, luckily I found a mechanic who I think we can get some motorcycles from."

Zack grinned then turned back to me. "Some of the stuff we eventually get might be expensive and time critical so we were hoping you might be willing to work with us part-time, kinda like you do for Reeve right now."

I shrugged then smiled myself. "Sure, I wasn't planning to work with the solar panels forever, and with the city stabilizing I should be able to move on again."

"Shinra is bound to have work for you eventually," Reeve added then chuckled when all of us made slightly sour faces. "My own organization is sure to have use for your skills also."

"So you're really going to move forward with that?" Tifa asked.

"Yes, I've even decided on a name. The World Regenesis Organization, or the WRO for short."

"Cid called yesterday, he said that the research on the new airship is going well and that soon enough they should have an effective one," Cloud supplied. "He says that fuel is going to be needed though, that avgas that Rachas uses in her plane."

"More business for miners!" Barret cheered happily.

We talked for almost an hour after that, exchanging news and plans over the tea that eventually grew cold before Kunsel showed up, a slight grin on his face as stepped through the door followed by two familiar faces.

"Yuffie! Vincent!" Aeris welcomed them warmly while Tifa excused herself to make more tea. "When did you guys get here?"

"Just today!" Yuffie declared happily. "Found Vinny shooting monsters in the wastes and brought him along."

"Well you gotta stay til next week!" Zack exclaimed happily. "We're going to have a welcome back party!"

"For us?! Thanks!" Yuffie looked very bouncy right then and I decided to allow Zack the joy of explaining who was coming back. Standing, I walked straight to the kitchen to help Tifa with making more tea.

Reeve stayed another half hour before an emergency call drew him away. Apparently there had been a gas explosion at one of the new construction sites that had left the site not quite stable and they needed a professional opinion on whether or not to collapse and rebuild the building or if they could rebuild the supports.

I stayed two hours after Reeve left because Zack and Aeris began hammering out wedding details and things that they would like each of us to do to help. I agreed to help by flying Zack's parents if the need arose.

Reeve didn't come to our house until later that night and asked if I would mind flying him and a few engineers to Junon the next day for a meeting. I saw no problem with it since I wasn't expecting my team to be called in for maintenance or installation of the solar panels and even if they were, I had already chosen my eventual replacement. It would be good practice for him to take command in my absence.

_**Rocket Town**_

"Motherfucker!" Cid yelled as he accidently cut his fingers on one of the compression fans for one of the engines. He almost stuck his fingers into his mouth before realizing they were covered in grease, oil, and lubricants.

Shera approached a moment later, a medical kit already in hand and pulled out some alcohol to wash the cuts.

"Shit…" Cid gritted as the stinging liquid was dabbed over the cuts before glancing up at the hulk that would eventually be his new airship. They didn't have very many people to work on this ship and it was slow to come together.

"You really should be more careful," Shera said as she folded gauze over the cuts and pulled out some medical tape after drying his hand.

"We need more people," Cid countered. "This ship'll take another year before we can get her ass off the ground."

"Then maybe you should call Rachas and se-"

"Ain't havin' that one!" Cid replied hotly. "I'd never live it down, askin' fer her help."

Shera managed a laugh at his declaration then gazed at her captain. He had changed so much in under a year and while he did have his moments he was honestly a lot more pleasant to be around now. He had had his dream, seen the stars, been on an adventure, and now was building a new airship. His new friends were staying in contact and plans that would keep them all busy were cropping up.

Now if only Cid had gotten a Restore materia on his adventure. Having one of those handy would definitely help alleviate injury related slowdowns.

_**Normal**_

The trip to Junon went smoothly though I refused to leave the airfield and wore my weapons in plain sight. The fact that I also kept my plane ready to go at a moment's notice must have been somewhat funny to the mechanics that were servicing the few helicopters left on the field that used fuel rather than mako. A brief conversation revealed that all mako powered helicopters and planes had been torn apart to be used for parts months before.

"Are you still planning to go to Icicle Inn?" Reeve asked as we flew back to Midgar with his team.

"Yes, I'm planning to fly to Bone Village and catch a ride from there since this plane isn't good for extensive flying in ice and Icicle Inn is a bit notorious for that."

"When?"

"In about three days so I'll be here when Ruvie, Chloe, and Denzel arrive tomorrow and the day after. That way I'll be near when you-know-who is ready to leave."

Reeve nodded slightly then leaned back against his seat. "Remember when you told me about the opportunities that could be created by being able to access space?"

"Yes, and talk about reaching back a bit. What brought on this?"

"I've just been thinking recently about what could be accomplished with that sort of technology," Reeve admitted and I laughed slightly.

"Cid will probably be thrilled to hear that."

What would probably be our last night alone for a while was spent with us fully enjoying the company of the other.

Both of us went to work the next day and I was pleased to find that the previous day there had been an emergency call that had been dealt with without incident. We had two jobs scheduled to check on panels on buildings that were pretty much next to each other so we finished with work that day quickly enough.

As we were all departing I was approached by one of the men, the one I actually intended to eventually takeover for me. His name was Jason Tiberon. He was 28 years old and a hard worker, well liked by his co-workers.

"Excuse me, Ms Kaze," he called after me as I turned to head towards the bus station where Ruvie and crew would be arriving.

"I believe I've invited you and the rest to call me Rachas in the past," I informed him as he jogged up next to me. Like the rest of the team he was taller than me but he didn't act like it.

"Alright, Rachas," he said and I felt strangely alert about the way he said my name. "I was wondering if you would… That is if you're not busy…" he looked a bit shy then and I decided to nip this in the bud.

"Can we walk as we talk? I agreed to pick up Reeve's mother at the bus station."

Jason's face fell immediately. "Reeve?"

"The man I'm seeing. We've been together for about nine months now," I informed him as my suspicions were confirmed.

"Oh… Well… Um… Every so often the guys go out for drinks; would you like to join us?"

"Maybe sometime," I replied and he nodded before turning and heading back towards the rest of the team who seemed to be waiting for him. It seemed strange that they hadn't known that I was seeing someone, especially since Reeve was that someone. We were private with our relationship, not throwing huge fits in public and our fights remained behind closed doors, but seriously, the man had been acting as the head of Shinra for over half a year! I should be surprised that everyone and his dog didn't know.

I arrived at the bus station about half an hour before Ruvie's bus was due to arrive and bought a cup of hot chocolate for the wait. The weather was starting to get warmer again but it was still chilly enough that I wasn't comfortable outside without a fair amount of layers on. Icicle Inn was going to be hell.

"Rachas!" I knew the moment the correct bus stopped because Denzel leaped off the bus first and ran towards where I stood, a small duffel over his shoulder.

"Hey Denzel," I replied as I returned the hug the he gave me before turning my attention back to the bus. Adults were trickling off the vehicle in a steady stream, some of them looking very haggard and worn down by the world.

Chloe and Ruvie exited somewhere in the middle of crowd of people, and I noticed something seemed a bit strange with Chloe. She was leaning a bit too heavily on Ruvie.

"Denzel, does your mom have a black rash on her body?" I asked as the two slowly approached.

The boy thought for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, mom didn't want me to see it though."

I felt a new sense of urgency seize me at that moment. Chloe had Geostigma. I didn't say anything about it though as I offered my shoulder to help her on our walk to the house.

Ruvie insisted on cooking that night after we got Chloe settled into her room. She declared that she was exhausted from the trip and I could only hope that she hadn't progressed too far with the disease. She seemed a lot more energetic when Reeve arrived home that evening, Ruvie serving dinner soon after he walked through the door.

"Which school is Denzel going to attend?" Reeve asked as we settled in to the food. I noted that Denzel looked happy and sad at that moment.

"He'll be going to the public school by the orphanage," Chloe replied as she accepted her plate. "According to the orphanage director we'll have an apartment right next to the orphanage; it should be available on Thursday."

"Will you be viewing the apartment tomorrow then?" I accepted my own plate then.

"Yes, and Denzel's school will be giving him an exam to figure out what grade to put him in." Now Denzel looked utterly depressed.

"Think of all the friends you'll soon have," Ruvie told him as she set a plate before him.

"Still don't see why we couldn't stay in Costa Del Sol," the child grumbled.

Dinner passed without interruptions and we all went to bed that night, Denzel taking the couch at Chloe's insistence. I think she was terrified of passing the stigma to him.

All three departed early the next morning, Ruvie and Chloe for work and to see the apartment while Denzel headed for his new school. Reeve went to work and I was headed out myself when I received a frantic call from Zack. Aeris had gotten sick that morning and he didn't know what to do.

"Just calm down and see if she's feeling okay in a few hours," I told him. "And throw out whatever she ate last, it's probably gone bad." One of the things I had soon found out about Zack was that he had a tendency to forget some rather obvious things such as shutting the refrigerator door. More than once one of us had gone into the kitchen an hour after Zack had been there and found the door open.

Though Jason was a bit more reserved that day the rest of the team acted the same towards me. Unlike yesterday though there were a number of buildings that were reporting problems so I was able to divide us into two teams. Even going through the jobs two at a time kept us going longer than we usually did so for once I arrived at the house later than Reeve.

"Busy day?" he asked when I entered.

"Definitely, how was your day?"

"Busy as well. Rufus is starting to take more of the burden of President but I'm still the chief person on location. Today there was a squabble over water valves to the newer portions of Edge."

"Is that what they're calling the city? Edge?" Ruvie asked as her head popped out of the door to the kitchen.

"Yes," Reeve confirmed as he guided me to the table where Denzel was closing a thick textbook with an expression of distaste.

"School sucks," he declared as he tossed his book onto the floor.

"Denzel!" Chloe sounded horrified.

"Everyone calm down!" Ruvie ordered as she appeared with a stack of bowls. "No arguments at dinner."

Chloe gave Denzel a look before getting up and going into the kitchen as I excused myself also. As I washed my hands, she and Ruvie gathered some fresh baked rolls and a pot that held a fragrant soup.

"So, what grade were you put in?" Reeve asked Denzel as we reentered the dining room.

"Fourth," Denzel replied. "Tomorrow the teacher is giving a quiz."

"On your second day?" That seemed pretty harsh to me.

Denzel nodded miserably as Ruvie passed out bowls of soup.

"What about your plans for tomorrow?" Chloe asked as she glanced at Reeve and me.

"I have a meeting to attend involving construction projects and then I'm meeting with the recently elected mayor about an organization I've been putting together and some laws that I think should be set in place to limit on the power of any company or individual. It will also outlaw human experimentation in all forms except for voluntary medical research."

"What about you, dear?" Ruvie asked as she handed a bowl of soup to me.

"I'll be headed for Icicle Inn for a few days," I admitted.

Chloe looked a bit confused. "Why Icicle Inn? Isn't it a bit late for skiing?"

"I'm doing research in regards to Geostigma. There are stories of a similar outbreak happening there many years ago, so I'm going to see if there is anything to find."

Chloe's eyes widened slightly before she glanced at Ruvie. "I thought you were an engineer, not a scientist."

"I am an engineer, but I can perform research as well. There are some old records there that I plan to look through if possible." I didn't feel in the least bit ready to tell these three that I could talk to the Planet.

"I see," Ruvie said as she sat herself at the table. "It's good to see so many doing what they can during these times. Every hand that helps is a good one."

"Does that mean I can quit school if I help with rebuilding?" Denzel asked and was answered by four very adamant "No's".

The next morning I was up and out the door at the same time as everyone else except I headed away from the city towards the airport. My team already knew I was going somewhere so I would not be missed.

The flight to Bone Village was relatively short and once there, I met with a man who was flying supplies and tourists to Icicle Inn in a helicopter. He seemed amused about a pilot hitching a ride to the village though he did admit that the place wasn't somewhere you could take a plane.

The ride out took several hours over the mountains and I found myself transfixed by the beauty of the slopes as they glistened in the sunlight.

Not much had changed in the snowy village during the better part of a year since I had been here. There were a few cases of Geostigma up here also but the effects seemed almost muted. Almost as though the energy of the Planet that was still trying to heal its wound was effecting the progression of the disease.

It was mid-afternoon as I headed for the inn and booked a room for myself until Friday, when the helicopter would return for anyone heading to Bone Village. That gave me two days to try to connect with the Planet and search for a cure for Geostigma.

Feeling a bit cramped in the inn and not wanting to sit in the snow, I headed to the house that had belonged to Aeris's mother and father. Ifalna had been a Cetra and her husband had died here, so it was possible that her spirit might still linger here.

Sitting cross legged on the floor of the main room where the videos had been made, I closed my eyes and let go of my body, listening intently to the voices of the Planet. All around came the whispers of the Planet, murmuring of snow and ice that had fallen and never melted for two thousand years, freezing a wound that would otherwise ache and let the Lifestream bleed from the Planet.

Pushing down further, I listened for the echoes of people that should have been around when the wound was made but all I heard was screams. Screams of people, animals, the Planet itself as the injury happened and then a strange silence that sent shivers through the body.

'How did you stop it?' I wondered and slowly the ice answered. In my mind's eye I saw the first flakes of snow fall, the snow that would never melt as the Lifestream sent healing energy through the ice. All the animals and people either left or died, none going to the North Crater.

The Lifestream had dealt with Geostigma the first time by clearing the area, freezing it, and then started a slow elimination with the healing energy. The reason that Aeris and I couldn't find a freaking cure was because there wasn't one! All the previous victims had died and been eliminated before the disease could spread and the land frozen to prevent the Calamity from spreading it herself!

But I now had a definite answer to one problem; the water would act as a medium to mix the Lifestream into. No regular human could withstand the pure Lifestream so it needed to be diluted to a point where the healing powers were not lost but the human exposed wouldn't be compromised or mutated. It would be an incredibly delicate balance, one where even the slightest mistake with the water would lead to catastrophe.

Pulling back to my body, I was surprised to find that I was fairly stiff and the room was dark. Rising to my feet proved to be a bit of a mistake right then as my vision darkened in the corners and I grabbed the table to steady myself.

How late was it? These experiences never seemed to take long to me but when I seriously immersed myself like I did now and had done several times in the past, I lost all sense of time. And based upon how wobbly my legs felt I had not moved for quite some time.

I stumbled around the room for several more minutes until I had regained the feeling in my legs completely then left the house and headed for the inn, noticing that I had the tremor in my limbs that meant my blood sugar was low.

It is a very bad sign when the innkeeper does a double-take when you come through the door and looks rather surprised.

"You're still here?" he asked in shock.

"Uh… yeah. It's not Friday is it?"

"Not for another few hours," he replied much to my relief.

"Okay, is the kitchen still open?"

"The kitchen for the bar is," he told me as he nodded towards the door leading to the bar.

I had to hold on to the railing as I descended into the mostly empty bar and leaned a bit on the counter as I ordered a chicken strips dish. One thing was for certain once I got back up to my room: I was going to have to call Reeve. We weren't clingy to the point where we had to call each other every day but it had been several days now and I had some seriously good news that would hopefully serve to give the people infected with Geostigma hope but I had the feeling that what we had gone through thus far was the easy part. Still, knowing what to combat the infection with was better than nothing.

My meal arrived shortly and I carried it up to my room and pulled out my phone. Though better than my first one on Gaia it was still significantly behind the curve of technology on Earth. And right now no one was focusing on making new technology with the Planet in shambles.

"Hello?" Reeve's voice came over the phone and he sounded pretty haggard.

"Hey, long day?" I asked, instantly concerned.

"Very, did you find anything?"

"Yes, there was an imprint up here that I think can be used to make a cure for the stigma."

"That's excellent!" Reeve's voice sounded very relieved. "I think everyone can use that news at this point."

"Did something happen?"

"Chloe and Denzel have it," he said after a moment. "Chloe for a while but Denzel just got a rash today."

zzzzzzzzzz

My sleep that night was not entirely peaceful. Though I was tired I now felt a lot of pressure starting to build. I'd be taking Sephiroth to Edge on Saturday; there was the cure that Aeris and I could now both tackle, and the looming events of Advent Children. And I didn't have any idea how the changes that I had made were going to affect events. Would we have a complete set of the remnants since I had freed Sephiroth's soul? How would the presence of Zack and Aeris change things? And Cloud was definitely not a withdrawn emo either. I was going to have to ask Aeris to look in on this since she was more talented than me at foresight. Hopefully we'd be able to gain an edge of some sort.

Friday morning dawned bright and cold and I was thankful that I wouldn't be staying here any longer. I hadn't enjoyed this place too much the first time AVALANCHE had rolled through and though I had decent clothes this time I was eager to leave.

The helicopter couldn't come soon enough in my opinion and I was ready to go the moment he landed. Unfortunately I had to wait while the helicopter was unloaded then he was ready to go.

"You seem always eager to go," the pilot said as we headed for Bone Village.

I grinned at the comment, he had no clue how true that comment had been and still was to be honest.

Once on the ground, I took the small bag that I'd packed for Sephiroth from my plane before heading into the Sleeping Forest, followed several steps of the way by an excavator who was trying to warn me that I needed a Lunar Harp. He gave up before we had lost sight of the exit and headed back to the small village.

The first time that I had come through this forest was with Aeris, Kunsel, and Vincent as we headed to the city for the prayer to Holy. During my next visit we had had the Highwind and had skipped the forest all together. So for the first time I was able to enjoy the scenery of the forest and the voices of the Planet as I walked and it was beautiful. The trees were of a white wood that glowed, lighting up the path to the city even as the night began to overtake the day and gloom set in. Truly, there wasn't a single place on the planet that was more magical than the Ancient City.

It was completely dark and well into the night when I arrived at the city and I quickly sought out the house where Cloud, Zack, and the rest of us had slept that night after the casting of Holy. I was unsurprised that the beds were still all present and fell asleep after a quick meal of trail mix.

A strange silence woke me the next morning, the sort of silence you expect right before a tornado hits. Reaching out, I felt no danger but the Planet was being so oddly quiet.

"_He's coming,"_ Minerva's voice murmured, causing me to jump in shock. _"Come for him in the place of prayers."_

Grabbing my bags, I rushed from the house towards the center of the city and entered the shell-like structure. Unsurprisingly the fish sculpture was raised, exposing the stairs to the prayer area and I almost tripped in my haste before realizing that there was no banister to catch if I fell.

For the second time in my life, I sweated as I descended the stairs to the atrium as the fish sculpture settled over the opening again. The main difference was that this time I didn't have a nice soft SOLDIER to break my fall if I slipped.

The stairs finally ended and I made my way down to where the water was and the silence of the Planet finally broke as a humming started. It floated gently over the water, bidding me not to come closer yet as little by little, a bright form began to take shape.

The scene before me was much like watching a body return to the planet in reverse as the green wisps of the Lifestream came together and began to mold a body. A very small body. A FAR too small body.

I felt my mouth drop as the humming finally called me forward and I stepped into the water, heading for the tiny figure that had settled on top of the water, still glowing brightly.

"What?" I gasped as my hands touched the being and the light dissipated to reveal the tiny form of a baby. A baby with white hair.

"_I gave him a second chance, and this was the only form that would be fair,"_ Minerva's voice floated up to me. _"He'll have nearly no memory of before, a fresh start. And since you agreed to take responsibility of him, you are now his mother."_

"I… I… I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CARE FOR BABIES!"

My scream woke the child I was now holding and the newborn began to cry, loudly.

Panic caused me to raise him to my shoulder as I tried to think through what I could possibly do. My promise made me the mother of this little guy but I didn't think I was ready to be a mother! What would Reeve think? What would my friends think?

Heading back for the shore, I yanked out the clothes I had brought for Sephiroth and pulled the shirt over the now once again quiet infant's head, using it as a baby gown before wrapping him in the blanket I had brought. There was no point trying to argue this here, I needed to regroup and think, try to come up with a plan.

I climbed the stairs back to the surface with the baby held securely against my chest and departed the Ancient City fast. It was as I was walking through the Sleeping Forest that I realized that Minerva was right.

In order to truly have a second chance, Sephiroth needed to start over completely. His life had been screwed up before he was even born previously; his childhood was tormented by experiments and ended when he was thrown into a war at fifteen. Decent as a person or not, by the time he was an adult his life was just far too ridden with violence and pain. He wouldn't know how to handle this world that we were trying to create. That and with the negative propaganda that Shinra had started pelting at Sephiroth in the last few weeks as Rufus took control once again, declaring the "truth" about the Silver General, he would have probably been chased by a lynch mob.

I still thought Minerva should have warned me though that this was her intent.

The baby slept for most of the way to Bone Village then began to cry loudly as we entered. Uncertain of what to do, I sought out a local doctor and as he gave Sephiroth a post-birth check-up, the nurse drew me aside to try to give me a check-up as well which I vehemently refused. She did insist on me at least watching a video on taking care of newborns which I did agree to.

The video took all of ten minutes after which the nurse wanted to know if I intended to breastfeed or use bottles.

"Bottles," I answered quickly as my face reddened. How in the world could this woman even think I gave birth?! My clothes aren't showy but anyone can tell I'm thin!

"A cure spell might eliminate most signs of pregnancy after birth, but some things will still continue. Lactating for instance," the nurse said when she caught sight of my incredulous expression then gave my armlet a pointed look.

Sephiroth was carried in then by the doctor and the nurse prepared a bottle as the doctor insisted on filling out the Birth Certificate.

I was flushing red as I held Sephiroth, now bathed, in a proper diaper, and swaddled in a soft baby blanket. Luckily the doctor seemed to think nothing of me not saying a name when he asked for one and simply handed me the certificate before the nurse came back on instructed me on how to hold Sephiroth while I fed him.

Come to think of it though, I probably shouldn't be calling him Sephiroth anymore. He was starting a new life and the last thing I needed was to give hints to his identity, or rather his former identity. That and having a name that belonged to someone famous had never struck me as a good thing.

The nurse tucked several diapers, some wipes, baby lotion, and prepared bottles of formula into my pack when I admitted that I was traveling then walked me to the airfield where I really must have surprised her by climbing into my plane alone.

Seeing nothing else to do in regards to how I was going to fly with a baby in the plane, I tilted one of the seats most of the way back then tucked the swaddled form in a nest consisting of the blanket and pants I had thought a grown man would be wearing. There were no baby carriers or seats in Bone Village since it was an excavation site, the only reason they had diapers or bottles and formula was because they acted as a supply chain to Icicle Inn. If a baby carrier was ordered, it went straight there.

I kicked names around in my head all the way to Edge when I wasn't dreading how poorly Reeve was going to take this new development. He had made no indications that he wanted children and we had never even discussed something like marriage.

The crying started again shortly after landing and I was fighting the urge to run back to check on him until after the aircraft was shut down.

Once I could, I rushed back and gently checked the diaper before pulling out one of the prepared bottles. I had no means of heating it so I fed him part of the chilled bottle. It seemed like he consumed so little as I stared at the bottle when he was through.

Pushing the extra clothes into my pack and rewrapping the baby, I climbed from my aircraft into the brisk March air. A tiny cry caused me to pull the bundle in my arms closer, actually folding my own coat over him before a tiny hand caught one of my fingers.

At that moment I was transfixed by the tiny fingers that wrapped around mine, five tiny digits that looked so soft and fragile, and the tiny nails mere specks. My heart started to pound in that moment.

"Well well, look who we have here, yo," a grating voice almost made me jump right then. Glaring, I glanced over to where Reno was leaning against a vehicle, a cigarette perched on his lips.

"Been a while, hasn't it yo?" he asked and I shrugged before turning to head for the Seventh Heaven where I had agreed to meet everyone as soon as I got back. "Where ya headed?"

"Obviously not out," I replied as I kept my back to the Turk, not wanting him to see what I was holding.

Reno shrugged then offered a smirk. "Times are changing and we're not after you or your friends no more. In fact, we might actually become buddies, yo."

"That I doubt." Although I might work with the Turks for some important matters, I refused to be any more involved with Shinra than was absolutely necessary once Jason took over my team.

"Is this one of them?" A new voice asked from before me and I snapped forward to come eye to eye with a woman with cinnamon brown eyes and dark red hair. Cissnei… And she was back in Turk garb?! It took everything I had not to gawk at the suit clad woman.

"Yeah, this is the one named Rachas yo," Reno called to her as her eyes wandered over my form, stopping almost immediately on the bundle in my arms and I was suddenly more aware of the tiny fingers clutching my finger.

"I'm Cissnei," she offered with a friendly smile but I only felt a deep pit form in my stomach.

"Rachas Kaze," I replied then stepped by her and hastily walked to the end of the airfield, not daring to look back. The pace I set getting to the Seventh Heaven was a rapid one and without realizing it I started drawing on the power to help me go faster without actually breaking into a run. Either way I blew through the door at a very fast speed and almost didn't stop myself from running into Zack.

"Hey! Back already?" Zack declared then glanced over my shoulder as though he were looking for something. "Where is he?"

"Right here Zack!" Aeris replied as she rushed past him and gently touched the bundle in my arms.

It all made sense in that moment, the way Aeris had smiled whenever children were brought for the last week as well as several other comments she had made.

"You knew this was going to happen!"


	2. Chapter 2

Saria: I've been told there is a fine-line that divides genius and insane.

Tori: Well you never reached the point of genius.

Zas: So you must be just insane!

Saria: I think I can live with that!

SA: Mainly because you don't think an insane person can be bored.

zzzzzzzzzz

Due to prior engagements, Reeve wasn't able to join the rest of us at the Seventh Heaven until much later, but the various reactions of the members of AVALANCHE were a bit humorous.

Aeris started the line-up that day with a smile and presented two small onesies, one in white with green edging, the other blue with white edging.

Zack was next and he just stared, mouth agape at what had become of his former friend and comrade. "Man! I wanted to spar with him!" he finally yelled, which naturally drew Tifa and Cloud into the room.

Cloud rushed into the room first, his eyes roaming over all of us before locking onto Zack. "Is he here?"

"Kind of," Zack admitted sheepishly as the baby gave a small cry, Zack's shout having woken him.

"A baby?!" Tifa demanded as she pushed past Zack and stared at the child I held then glanced around. "Where's Sephiroth? We closed the bar today specifically because he was coming."

"He's here," I reassured her as I rocked the child. "Minerva decided he needed a second chance in the truest sense."

Now both Cloud and Tifa stared at the child, the light bulbs in their heads flashing after a moment.

"Uh… What're we going to do with him?" Cloud finally asked.

"Rachas is going to be his mother," Aeris told them as she held out her arms.

Understanding her unspoken question, I passed the child to her. She took him carefully, mindful to support his head.

"Guess we won't need that hair dye or extra motorcycle," Zack grumbled. "So, Rachas is gonna take care of him?"

Tifa sighed loudly before offering an almost smile. "Well we should get the paperwork started at least so the adoption goes smoothly."

"There won't be any need for that," I told her as I pulled out the still partially blank birth certificate. "Though I would prefer an adoption certificate, this will cover our tracks a bit better."

"Why the adoption?" Cloud asked as he glanced over the certificate.

"Shinra would have less interest if they didn't think he was my son by blood."

"But they could contest an adoption," Tifa finished for me.

Zack managed to get hold of the birth certificate then and stared at the blank fields. "Guess calling him Sephiroth would be a bit suspicious then."

"Is he going to choose another name?" Vincent's voice asked from the doorway and we all turned to welcome the red-eyed man to the party. Surprisingly he was holding a thin folder in one hand. Noticing my eyes on the folder, he raised it to me. "I obtained some images of Lucrecia for him."

"Hey Vincent, right in time!" Zack called. "We're trying to chose a new name for you-know-who!"

Aeris smiled and nodded to him as she handed the baby back to me.

Vincent's eyes were riveted on the child right then and I could see the gears quickly turning in his head. The birth certificate and our discussion on names must have seemed extremely suspicious right then.

"Is he in this room?" Vincent asked, eyes never moving from the baby.

"Yeah, any suggestions?" Zack the oblivious asked. His answer was Vincent turning to make for the door.

"Oh no you don't!" I announced as I used the power to lift Vincent off his feet since my hands were full. "If I'm going to be momma, then you're his godfather!"

Vincent gave me a disbelieving look then groaned when he realized I was completely serious. That was the most emotional I think any of us had ever seen the former Turk.

"So, what are you going to call him?" Cloud asked as he glanced back to the baby who had fallen back to sleep despite having been passed back and forth a bit.

I had thought about names that I liked while flying back to Edge that day and Cloud's question got me back to thinking again. Names should have a special meaning in my opinion, you should choose something that you like phonetically as well as know the meaning of. For example, I had a friend on Earth that we all called Mach. The reason for that was because his actual name, Machlan, meant "disease".

Glancing at my new son's face, I thought back on every name I knew, reviewing every meaning. Already I knew I wanted something that would mean "reborn" or "second chance" without being obvious. Phoenix didn't fit him and on Earth I had been a fan of an author who called herself Regenesis, but here that was far too close to Genesis. Epyon meant "next" if I remembered correctly but once again seemed more like a title.

"Hey, Rachas?" Glancing over at Zack, he grinned. "What's white in Costan?"

I had already learned that Costan was Spanish so I answered. "Blanco."

Zack made a face. "Wutaian?"

"Shiro."

"That doesn't sound too bad!" Zack said as he rocked back on his heels. "Shiro Kaze."

I grimaced slightly, it wasn't bad in my opinion either but not great either.

"What does your name mean?" Cloud asked.

"Gusts," I replied automatically.

"So, why not choose something that's also elemental?" Tifa asked as she stepped over to where Vincent was still hovering. "And maybe you should put Vincent down now."

As I lowered Vincent, I thought of the possible names that could be used that had an elemental twist to them that also meant a new chance. Sephiroth's blows with Masamune always seemed infused with fire, so something to do with fire then? Hmm… A new fire. I knew one name that meant something very close to that.

"Aiden," I finally said and glanced over at Aeris who smiled slightly.

"Aiden Kaze." She tested the name and nodded.

"Sounds fine to me," Tifa said as she produced a pen. "So, how do you spell Aiden?"

"Can I hold him?" Zack asked as Aeris stepped away, his typical puppy antics making me not too fond of the idea.

"Uh… Sit down," I ordered then proceeded to check his hands and extract a promise that he wouldn't move before gently settling the newly renamed Aiden into Zack's waiting arms.

He grinned broadly at the child who slept on. "Rachas, would you mind giving Aeris a check-up?" he asked quietly after glancing around.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know," he admitted as he handed Aiden back to me. "She's been throwing up and generally feeling sick in the morning but is usually fine in an hour or so."

My eyes popped at the news and I wondered just how thick Zack could be. "You should ask Aeris and be prepared for a few interesting months."

"Is it that serious?" Zack demanded.

"Depends on how you view it, I'm sure you'll eventually adjust." Zack groaned before walking towards Cloud.

Barret, Marlene, Kunsel, and Yuffie arrived several minutes later, the large man quickly rushing his daughter to the back as he glanced around.

"Is he her- BABY!"

There is just something very endearing about a man who is a teddy bear to his daughter but insanely funny about a big muscle-man like Barret going gaga over a baby, especially one that he's never seen before.

"Hi lil guy!" Barret cooed at Aiden and I suppressed the urge to laugh. This was going to be so funny when he realized who he was cooing at.

Kunsel and Yuffie were also glancing around, Yuffie looking ready to bolt.

"Is he here?" Kunsel finished Barret's forgotten question right before Yuffie squealed at catching sight of Aiden and rushed over.

"Yeah, and I don't think anyone will ever recognize him," Cloud told him.

Kunsel raised an eyebrow at that. "The dye was that good?"

"No dye needed," Tifa told him as she nodded at me.

Kunsel moved over then and glanced at the child I held then seemed to blanch. "Is that?! How did?!"

"What?" Yuffie asked as she glanced at Kunsel briefly then turned back to me. "So, who's the kid? Are you babysitting?"

"Her son," Aeris informed her.

"You and Reeve adopted? Why didn't you tell us?" Barret demanded and I finally noticed that his hair was now in the cornrows that he wore in Advent Children.

"It kind of just happened today," I admitted. "Reeve doesn't know yet."

"So, you pick him up with Sephiroth?" Barret asked then glanced around the room again. "Where's that guy anyway?"

Yuffie looked around also.

I drew their attention by clearing my throat then nodded at Aiden. Barret blinked then grinned.

"So, what's the lil guy's name?"

"Aiden," I replied.

"What about Sephiroth?" he asked and I again nodded at Aiden.

Barret scratched his head while Yuffie's eyes widened slightly.

"What 'bout that kid?" he asked.

"Aiden WAS Sephiroth," I explained and Barret looked confused for a moment longer before horror crept over his features. Yuffie on the other hand collapsed on the floor, howling with laughter.

"Gin no oni wa, omutsu no nakadesu!" she proclaimed.

"Come again?" Zack asked then glanced at me.

"The silver demon is in diapers," I explained. "And I think I could use some practice on putting a diaper on a troublesome child, Yuffie."

Barret now roared with laughter and he was joined by Zack while Yuffie and Kunsel scowled at me. Cloud, Tifa, and Aeris were chuckling while Vincent wasn't moving. He had seemed to be in a state of shock since I had declared him "godfather".

When the laughter finally died down the lot of us began to settle down. Tifa allowed me to settle Aiden and my pack in one of her spare rooms, using the blankets to create a pseudo crib.

"Ta be honest, I prefer this," Barret admitted when I reentered the main bar room. "Ain't gonna be here and prefer Marlene be around a baby than Sephiroth."

Marlene, who was back in the room and sitting at the main bar looked up, excitement written on her face. "Baby? Can I see?"

Tifa placed a glass in front of her that looked to contain strawberry milk then glanced at me. "You'll have to ask Rachas."

"Maybe in a few minutes," I told her while Yuffie jumped onto the bar stool next to Marlene.

"Anyway, I've been teaching Kunsel some of my super awesome ninja techniques!" she declared to us. "Reeve called us about starting an Intelligence Branch for the WRO so we're prepping!"

"Must be hard for people," Barret teased before glancing at me. "Was certain he'd ask you to help in something but with that kid…"

"I can still work, I just have to be mindful of schedules," I informed Barret as I sat down at the table. "I don't even know how he'll react to all of this."

"It'll be fine, guy likes kids. You seen how he acts around Marlene!" Barret did have me there, Reeve was always warm and gentle to Marlene and Denzel for that matter. But they also hadn't just shown up on his doorstep, the miniaturized form of a former hero who was a victim of circumstance.

"You can stay here for a day or two if you need to," Tifa assured me as she produced a bottle from below the bar and placed that as well as several shot glasses and two cups of strawberry milk on a tray. Though she now knew I was of legal age to drink I had made it a point to never touch alcohol again and had given Aeris a talk on what an uninhibited Jedi might do. She had similarly sworn off alcohol shortly after.

Cloud spoke up then. "So Kunsel, were you able to get in contact with any other former SOLDIERs? The WEAPONs might not have caused trouble since Meteor was destroyed but we might still need to eliminate them."

Kunsel nodded slightly. "I've met a few, but I wouldn't trust a number of them. SOLDIER really went downhill after you and Zack disappeared."

"I say we let the Planet eventually recall them," Aeris said as she took her cup of milk. "Essentially we were on the same side and never know when they might be needed again."

"I've no problem with that so long as there aren't any attacks," Kunsel replied.

"You can send some ya trust to Corel," Barret said. "Could use the extra muscle."

_**Healin**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE WAS A BABY?!" Rufus was yelling for probably the first time since his childhood but then again, this was a fairly extreme situation. Two Ancients made him nervous, having three seemed like a nightmare come true! And if the child really was the son of that particular Ancient…

He had had several of the "retired" Turks, namely "Gun", "Shotgun", and Cissnei brought out of retirement and returned to full active duty but at the way things were going he would soon be bringing back the full force, Veld included.

Tseng must have picked up on his train of thought right then because he produced several folders. They were titled "Katana", "Rod", "Two Guns", and "Knife". Realizing that Turks usually used their weapons as codenames, Tseng, Rude, Reno, and Elena being the notable exceptions, Rufus could easily guess that these were former Turks. And since he had already agreed to a full pardon of all Turks, present and former when he assumed the Presidency of Shinra, these people could be offered to rejoin the ranks.

"Are they trustworthy?" he asked as he accepted the folders from Tseng.

Tseng was silent to Rufus's rhetorical question; he wouldn't have produced files for these Turks if they weren't. "Katana is one of the Turks to have a previous encounter with the Ancients."

"From Gongaga," Rufus noted aloud before nodding and moving on to the other files. "Rod" seemed like a second Reno to be honest, "Two Guns" was a former criminal who had some difficulty with protocol but was efficient in his orders, and "Knife" appeared to be very in tune with people and most notably wanted to make a more peaceful world. All of them had excellent track records and were loyal to their colleagues up to the point of following them into the fire.

"Recruit them," Rufus said finally. "I'll trust you with their assignment."

Tseng nodded then turned to face the door but Rufus didn't miss the faint tugging of his lips, like he was fighting a smile. The Turks acted more like a dysfunctional family, loyalties being to the group first and foremost, so this probably was a great occurrence to Tseng.

When he was alone again, Rufus groaned and sat back heavily. Outside of these walls the world marched on and Shinra was struggling to keep up as the people came to see the darker side of his company and the way his father had run things.

A knock at the door drew his attention and he grimaced as Scarlet entered without permission, her dress revealing far too much of her figure. Gone was the overly formal evening gown she had previously worn and in its place she now sported a red dress that looked to have been cut at strategic points to maximize exposure without quite reaching the point of being indecent. Her face still was caked in far too much make-up and her hair pulled up in an elaborate twist.

"Why are you here?" Rufus felt no need to be formal or to beat around the bush right then.

Scarlet seemed slightly taken aback by the bluntness of his question which bordered on rude but offered a sugary smile that disgusted the young man.

"Now don't be like that," she said in a honeyed tone that annoyed the man. "I know we both want to see Shinra return to its former glory and it's obvious the Reeve Tuesti hasn't accomplished much as far as money goes. He's even dared to approach the new mayor of your new city to have laws set in place that outlaw a number of things that have proved highly profitable."

"Things that have no place in this new world," Rufus countered. "We are having trouble enough covering up past experimentation."

"Those experiments allowed the creation of certain things such as SOLDIER."

"And the near extinction of the Ancients." This wasn't a point that Rufus was too sour about, but he had seen the files and almost vomited at seeing the pictures of how his father and subordinates had captured and tortured hundreds if not thousands of people in experiments that ended in the deaths of all but two. Neither was enhanced and Rufus was thankful of that.

"We don't have to use humans anymore," Scarlet offered. "You've seen what Weapons was com-"

"Those tools were all useless against one group and drew on mako," Rufus countered. "And with the new laws in place, I'm barely able to even maintain a group like the Turks."

Scarlet huffed slightly, her mask of sweetness slipping a little.

"As it stands," Rufus continued, "I have too many employees already, in fields that don't have to be discontinued." 'And even if I didn't, there is no way I'd keep a risk like you,' he thought.

"But surely you can find something for an old, loyal employee-"

"Scarlet, there is no place for you here."

The red woman's eyes hardened ominously as she turned towards the door then glanced back, her expression softening slightly. "Excuse me for mentioning this, but I heard something about a baby while waiting to see you. Care to tell who was blessed?"

It was obviously a last attempt at something but Rufus didn't bite. There was no harm in admitting this and it didn't reflect poorly on him.

"Rachas Kaze of AVALANCHE apparently had a child," he replied in a dismissive manner.

The smile that spread over Scarlet's face almost looked sincere, but he also saw a hint of something malevolent.

"How wonderful," Scarlet said as she left the room but Rufus decided not to think too much on it. If she tried anything against that child she would be facing the wrath of not just that Ancient, but AVALANCHE as well most likely, and Shinra wouldn't be protecting her.

_**Normal**_

Reality was quickly settling in for me as the day passed. I had a child that I wasn't prepared for, a job, an uncertain future, the Geostigma cure that needed to be made, and from the sounds of it Aeris wouldn't be able to help. I wasn't going to let a woman who might be pregnant try to do something as tedious as trying to create a cure for a disease that she's need to touch the Lifestream to do.

Reeve's arrival that day at the Seventh Heaven proved to be both a relief as well as the moment that I had been dreading the entire day.

He came through the door quietly, receiving calls of welcome from everyone where they sat at either the bar or amongst the tables. I did note that Barret was right about Reeve's actions around Marlene when she jumped up to greet him.

Just like with everyone else, his eyes traveled over the room, obviously seeking out the figure of the man I had said I was bringing before settling on me.

"Did everything go well?" he asked and I found I couldn't quite meet his eyes. "Did something happen?"

"You could say that," Kunsel said as Cloud's hand squeezed my shoulder.

Reeve sighed slightly, concern lining his face. "You shouldn't blame yourself Rachas, you yourself said that what you and Aeris were doing was unheard of."

"It… I think you need to see for yourself," I said as I stood and motioned for Reeve to follow me into the private living areas of the bar. Reeve followed quickly, his hand slipping into mine easily.

I led him to the room that Aiden had been sleeping in for the past few hours ever since his last diaper change. Yuffie had been in there and seen the mess and had promptly run from the room screaming "Ew ew ew!" at the top of her lungs.

Reeve entered the room with me, not knowing what to expect and as I turned on the lamp, his eyes caught on the small child then glanced around the room.

"Minerva said that he needed a real second chance and this was how he appeared. I swear that I didn't know that he would be like this!" Reeve was probably one of the few people on Gaia that ever saw me get frantic or start babbling and it was usually when I was trying to explain myself.

Reeve's eyes though remained soft as he stared at Aiden then reached down and ran a gentle finger over a chubby cheek. He hadn't seen the pictures of what Hojo did to the children under his care but the descriptions were bone-chilling and seeing Sephiroth like this must have been surreal since he was used to the imposing image of the General.

"This will be different," he said after a moment before glancing at me. "How are Tifa and Cloud going to be caring for him if they also will be watching Marlene for Barret?"

"They won't be," I murmured and he did a very quick process of elimination.

"We both work," he said firmly and I nodded.

"But I got charged with him, so I'll find a way to make this work," I promised. "Tifa even said that we could stay here a few days so we don't have to bother yo-" I was cut off by Reeve's finger appearing at my lips.

"Why do we need to move in with Tifa?" he asked and my eyes widened slightly. "We have a house that is more than big enough for three." Reeve pulled me in for a hug then.

"I thought you wouldn't…" I wasn't sure how to finish that sentence but Reeve alleviated my fears with what he said next.

"I can tell this is important to you, we'll adjust."

"We don't have any of the necessities," I said.

"And last I checked, neither of us were wanting as far as money went," Reeve replied as he turned back to the bed and lifted Aiden with surprising ease. "We can ask Cloud or Zack to walk home with us and carry the crib and supplies."

I shook my head with a laugh as I retrieved my pack and slung it over my shoulder.

"Do we need to file any paperwork?" Reeve asked as we walked back to the main room.

"Only a birth certificate," Tifa called as she handed me the sheet of paper.

Reeve nodded then glanced over at Zack and Cloud. "I'd like to hire your services," he said.

Zack elbowed Cloud with a grin. "Our first customers!"

We headed out into the early evening then, Reeve still holding Aiden as Cloud and Zack followed us. We went to a small shopping center near our house and bought the basic needs such as bottles, soap, clothes, a crib and blankets, diapers, lotion, formula, and a few soft toys. Neither Reeve nor I had had time to think of caring for a baby before so it was agreed that we would buy what we thought we needed to start with.

I carried Aiden to the house then as Reeve, Zack, and Cloud divided the bags and carried those. We arrived right as the sun was setting to find that Ruvie had decided to drop in for a visit. She was already bustling around the kitchen when we arrived, ready to tell stories of the children at the orphanage as the lot of us entered.

"Good evening," she called as Zack and Cloud dropped the bags by the door and Reeve offered them a generous tip. "Where have you two been?"

"Out and about," Reeve called back as Zack grabbed the crib and carried it upstairs for him. A quick glance between us and I headed up the stairs to chose the room that Aiden's things would be put in while Reeve went to talk to his mother.

"Which one?" Zack asked as I joined him in the hall and I headed for the door to the room that was halfway down to hall. Zack opened the door and dragged in the crib as I stepped back, Cloud appearing then with several of the bags.

Although I still had a bottle of formula from the nurse in Bone Village, I decided to forgo it in favor of a fresh bottle and formula so using the power, I rifled through the bags until I found the new bottles and formula.

"We can remove the bed," Zack offered.

"Thanks," I replied then nodded to the room at the end of the hall. "Just put it in there, we can take care of it."

"Alright," Cloud said as he and Zack grabbed the mattress and box spring while I headed back downstairs with the bottle and formula.

Settling Aiden on the couch, I realized we were going to need a baby seat. And a carrier. And a pediatrician. And pacifiers. And a changing table. Good lord we needed a lot more than I had thought of at the stores.

A crash from upstairs yanked me from my reverie and I stared at the ceiling, wondering what Cloud and Zack could possibly be doing. Reeve came out of the kitchen then, his eyes also riveted on the ceiling. Ruvie on the other hand noticed the tiny being on the couch and was instantly descending upon us.

"Reeve said that something happened, but I didn't realize the two of you took in a child!" she declared as she marched over glanced over Aiden's form, pulling his blanket more securely around him and tucking it in as his eyes opened when a second crash came.

"He should be hungry," I said as I produced the bottle and formula only for Ruvie to jerk them from my hands.

"I've got a system in there that I don't want interrupted," she informed me then nodded at Aiden. "You'll need to calm him down and you," she said as she turned to Reeve, "need to go upstairs and see what is happening before something is broken."

"Zack, look at the instructions!" Cloud's muffled voice yelled and I groaned as I realized they were probably trying to assemble the crib.

A cry reached my ears then and I lifted Aiden and leaned his head against my shoulder as Reeve ran up the stairs with a Cait Sith on his heels. Ruvie had already disappeared back into the kitchen with the bottle and formula. Aiden continued to wail and I was clueless right then of what to do other than hold him and hope he would stop soon.

"_Lay down, your sweet and weary head,"_ I sang gently. _"Night is falling; you've come to journey's end. Sleep now and dream of the ones who came before. They are calling from across a distance shore. Why do you weep? All of these tears upon your face? Soon you will see, all of your fears will pass away. Safe in my arms…"_ I stopped suddenly there as Aiden's partially opened eyes turned towards me. Though not focused, their color caused the hairs on my neck to rise. I had thought that his eyes would still be green though no longer slitted but instead I was staring into eyes that were as blue as mine, as blue as my grandfather's had been.

'Minerva did use my cells,' I reasoned as I swallowed. 'Guess the eyes would be the first to change.'

"_You're only sleeping. What can you see on the horizon? Why do the white gulls call? Across the sea, a pale moon rises. The ships have come to carry you home. All will turn to silver glass. A light on the water, all souls pass."_

Thundering footsteps on the stairs caused me to cut off this time and I turned to see Zack come rushing down.

"Hey, where're the scissors?" Zack asked.

Moving to a cabinet, I removed a small pair that we kept in one of the drawers then realized we'd need to baby-proof the house. After passing the scissors to Zack, I pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen then moved back to the couch and settled Aiden into my lap and started listing everything that I had thought of thus far as things we needed then added stroller, hat, and instruction book to the list.

"Careful," Ruvie's voice called as she reentered the room, the warm bottle in hand. "I've already tested the temperature," she informed me as she handed me the bottle then smiled down at the child as I positioned him the way the nurse had shown me earlier that day for feeding. "What have you decided to call him?"

"Aiden," I replied as I found myself smiling as his eyes cracked open again and he seemed to stare at me right then.

Ruvie smiled as she sat down next to me and through the power I felt her wish and gently nudged her. "Would you take him while I wash up?"

"Certainly dear," she replied and easily took Aiden into her arms with a smile. "It's too bad I don't have any of Reeve's baby things anymore. I had always thought I could pass down his bassinet at least."

I smiled myself before heading to the upstairs bathroom, taking a moment to peek into what would be Aiden's room and smiled at the sight of Zack and Cloud holding up the pieces of a mostly constructed crib while Reeve screwed the final pieces together. The mattress was then placed into the crib and the three men stepped back to admire their handiwork. The simple dark wood crib was elegant to look at and low to the ground, not designed to have a dropping side since I had heard on Earth that those were dangerous.

Reaching into the bag, I tugged out the blankets and sheets then headed for the laundry room where I stuffed them into the washer and started the cycle.

Ruvie handed Aiden back to me when I reentered the living room and I found that she had continued my list to include dresser, hamper, diaper pail, high chair, tub, infant feeding spoons and dishes, socks, pajamas, and teethers.

Reeve, Zack, and Cloud came back down moments later and stood in the entry hall for a few minutes.

"Hey, remember that we want you to work with us part-time. And AVALANCHE is willing to help you guys with whatever you need," Zack called to me.

"Great, I'll get Tifa and Marlene to babysit while I fly," I teased them.

"Hey I'm sure Aeris will be happy to help with that some days!" Zack said and I shook my head. It was probably best for him to either confirm or disprove my thoughts on his own.

Cloud was the one who spoke up next. "We noticed an increase in Turk activity for the past couple of days, people Zack remembers as being Turks showing up in uniform. Be on the lookout."

"I knew a number of the Turks previously," Reeve admitted as Zack opened the door. "I should be able to recognize them."

"Good," Cloud said as they both left.

Ruvie called us to dinner several minutes later and I settled Aiden back on the couch before heading in to dinner. He was already asleep again.

"So, did you tell the others about possibly finding a cure for Geostigma?" Reeve asked as we sat down at the table. Across from me I heard Ruvie's breath hitch.

"Not yet," I admitted. "I think I might have to tackle the actual making of the cure alone."

"Why?" Reeve asked as he served himself some of the rice.

"I think Aeris might be pregnant," I admitted. "If she is then it may be dangerous for her."

"A cure?" Ruvie demanded and I nodded. "How soon will you be able to produce it?"

"It could take a while, it's tedious to produce and I'll have to be extremely careful. The wrong mix will either make it ineffective or cause mutation."

Ruvie sighed loudly as she poked slightly at her food. "You both have very full plates it would seem," she finally announced.

The buzzer for the washer went off halfway through dinner and I got up and quickly put the sheets and blankets into the dryer.

Ruvie decided to stay the night that night and took the spare bedroom that the extra bed had been put in. When Reeve and I tried to remove it, she waved us away, declaring that we had more important things to take care of.

The sheets and blankets were soon dry so we made the crib after a quick diaper change; Aiden was tucked into his crib for the first time.

Ruvie made sure several bottles were prepared and tucked into the refrigerator before we all went to bed that night.

My first wake-up call came sometime around 1am when a cry woke me and I had to drag myself from bed half asleep to stumble down the hall to where our newest addition lay crying in his crib. Reaching down, I picked him up, checked his diaper, and then carefully made my way downstairs. Ruvie met me in the kitchen, a warm bottle already in hand.

"A rocking chair," I muttered as I offered the nipple to Aiden and Ruvie laughed as she moved to where my list still lay and wrote down the item.

"Welcome to parenthood," she told me before heading back upstairs.

I was awakened again at 4am for a diaper change and another feeding. This time Ruvie didn't get up. Needless to say that at 7am, which was right around my normal wake-up time, I was exhausted.

"Thought babies slept more than this," I grumbled as I trekked into the kitchen that morning with a sobbing Aiden in arm.

Reeve smiled slightly as he handed me a warm bottle and I noticed the circles under his eyes. Looks like I hadn't been the only one to get woken up last night. Ruvie was already in the kitchen and from the looks of it was making breakfast.

You'll both need to work together on this one," she informed us as we sat at the table. "Realize this baby will keep his own schedule, not yours."

"Was planning to have Jason take over, seems like a good time since I've got a lot of commitments now," I grumped, not entirely happy at this change. My heart fluttered slightly though when Aiden's tiny hand brushed mine then as I fed him the bottle.

Ruvie nodded then gave both Reeve and me a stern look. "A child shouldn't be taken lightly. You'll need two things in abundance: time and love."

Reeve squeezed my shoulder slightly as he rose and helped his mother with the dishes then. Aiden finished his own breakfast and I settled him on the couch again while the rest of us ate breakfast.

"This is definitely going to take some adjusting," I admitted.

Since it was Sunday, Reeve was supposed to have the day off also and we planned to get the items on the list. That plan was derailed by an emergency call right as we were setting out. He apologized repeatedly to the point where I almost ran him down the street to get moving. One thing I did get though was a promise that he would join me as soon as he could.

The first thing I got on the list was the baby carrier so I could free up my arms. Buying the other items was significantly easier after that and I opted to have everything delivered to the house with the exception of one of the hats which I rolled onto the soft head, covering the white hair that I couldn't help but see as a dead give-away.

Reeve called at noon and we met up at a store where a dresser and rocking chair were chosen. It was as we were leaving that Reeve suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side, his sharp eyes staring out the door.

It took a moment for me to see what he was staring at, but then I saw two people in black business suits outside and I recognized both of them. Shotgun and Katana, the two Turks that I had been "interviewed" by after my emergency landing in Midgar.

"What are they doing?" I hissed at Reeve who shrugged.

"I wanted to insure you saw them first," he told me before he stepped towards the door. We tried to leave the building in as casual of a fashion as we could but were interrupted when Aiden began to cry.

Glancing down the street, Reeve nodded towards a café where we both ate at regularly and headed towards the shop. The server was more than happy to warm one of the bottles we had and I passed the crying child to Reeve.

The Turks were on the street in front of the café now which confirmed to both Reeve and me that we were being followed.

"Thought we'd have more time than this," Reeve murmured and I nodded. I had no clue if Shinra even suspected about Sephiroth, but I had expected at least a week before they'd find out.

We returned to the house afterwards, the Turks still following us, and performed a thorough sweep of the house to check for any bugs. It was kind of surprising when we didn't find any.

That night was a repeat of the first one except Ruvie wasn't there the first time I had to get up but there was a rocking chair to sit in while the baby was fed.

Reeve went to work as was normal the next day and I strapped Aiden into the carrier before heading out myself with several bottles and diapers in a bag. I had already called in that I would no longer be coming in on Sunday, thus I found myself with a new schedule, caring for a baby while trying to create the cure for Geostigma.

My senses told me that the Turks followed me to the church where I met Aeris since she typically had Monday off.

"Rachas! What a surprise!" she declared with a smile as I entered and gently settled the carrier next to the flowerbed. "What're you doing here?"

Glancing around then extending my senses and finding no one to be in earshot, I lowered my voice before speaking. "I did find a possible treatment for Geostigma in Icicle."

Aeris's eyes widened slightly before she smiled broadly. "Can we make it?"

"Yeah, but it'll take time," I warned her then launched into the explanation of what I'd found in Icicle Inn, about how the snow was to prevent the spreading of the virus of the Calamity while the Lifestream eradicated it.

"So the Lifestream itself can eradicate Geostigma," Aeris confirmed aloud. "But… If a normal person encounters the Lifestream, they usually wouldn't survive."

"So we need to dilute it into something, like water."

Aeris nodded to show she shared my thoughts. "I can see why this may be a bit tedious. When will we start?"

"I think you mean when will I start," I told her then glanced down at her abdomen. "Zack told me that you've been sick in the mornings."

Aeris didn't blush but she did glance downwards and confirmed my suspicions.

"You can't risk this and any complications that it may cause," I lectured.

"And what about you?" she challenged in turn. "You actually are taking care of a child now. Imagine if he lost another mother," she whispered the last part.

"I trust all of you to keep him safe," I replied. "The ground here seems blessed so this is probably a good spot to start."

"How will we know if the mixture is right?"

"I- I don't know," I admitted.

"I thought that Ancients seemed to know everything," a voice called out from the entrance of the church and both Aeris and I turned to face a dark, Wutaian man.

"Tseng," Aeris murmured as I moved to stand by Aidan's carrier.

Tseng nodded slightly to Aeris as he walked into the church, holding out his arms to show he was holding no weapon but I wasn't put at ease. "Forgive the intrusion, but we have been keeping closer tabs recently of those that might be useful."

"Or potentially dangerous," I spat.

The Wutaian spared me a glance before continuing. "I heard you talking about possibly having an idea for a cure for Geostigma but no way to know if you've gotten the solution right. If you're willing to listen, I might have a suggestion."

I narrowed my eyes but stayed silent as did Aeris. Neither of us really trusted the Turk but a suggestion wasn't something we could pass up as cheap.

"We've found a black water is secreted by victims of the stigma, like a pus actually," Tseng explained. "If we were to collect some, then you should be able to determine if the mix is right or not based on how it reacts, correct?"

"In theory," I replied.

"Then let's set up an exchange: in return for our help, we want your aid."

"In what manner?" Aeris asked before I could.

Tseng glanced at the both of us. "As you both seem to know, the stigma is created by Jenova. Rufus wants the remains to be located and contained to prevent them from being used again."

"How do we know that Shinra won't use them?" Aeris asked.

"Do you think we haven't learned our lesson?"

"A few more hits and I might be satisfied," I admitted. "If you find Jenova then I want those remains disposed of, completely and totally."

Tseng almost seemed to offer a smile then. "Fine. We'll send you some samples within three days. Now, any clues where the remains may be?"

"The North Crater," I admitted just to be rid of him. The area was huge anyway; they could easily search for a year before finding anything.

The Turk didn't seem at all surprised by my response and nodded to both Aeris and me before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Saria: If at any point this story starts to descend into crackhood, would someone be sure to slap me?

Zas: I will! We already have crack fics involving babies.

SA: So, this shall be completely serious?

Saria: Yep.

Tori: If she were to make this crack, then she'd reduce the entire cast to babies and have Reno and Rufus charged with taking care of them.

Saria: (thoughtful look) I think you have given me an idea for my next fic! Also be warned, this chapter is a bit shorter than my norm, so I'll have to make up for that sooner or later.

zzzzzzzzzz

Aeris took a shift at watching over Aiden as I started on trying to figure out how exactly I was supposed to infuse healing energy from the Lifestream into the water that had collected beneath the church. My first thought was to try to focus on the energy as a healer and pour it into the water. Seeing as how that the worst thing that could happen was it not working, I did just that.

A new problem presented itself then. The healing energies permeated through the water under the floorboards but it dissipated almost immediately when I stopped channeling. Gasping, I sat back on my heels and glared at the floorboards.

Reaching forward, I dug my fingers under one of the planks of wood and tore it up.

"What are you doing?" Aeris demanded when she heard the snapping noise.

"Trying to get direct contact with the water, it's draining to try to direct the energy through the floor."

"Then would you do that behind the flowers, closer to the altar?" she asked and I realized that tearing up the floor where I stood would make for a rather messy and interesting time reaching the aisle.

"Alright," I replied as I moved back towards the altar and tore up several more of the floorboards, this time ones that were at the back of the flowerbed. Unlike in the flowerbed, the ground was a bit depressed back here and some water had collected at the surface. Though not deep enough to do more than wet the bottom of my hand, it seemed like it would be enough.

I reached out for the healing energies again and this time pushed them directly into the water that I was touching and felt them pervade the water only to once again dissipate almost immediately.

Groaning, I sat back again.

Aeris stared at me this time. "You're not giving up already, are you?" she teased slightly.

"No, but it seems we have one last problem before we can even attempt to make this cure," I admitted.

"What's that?"

"Tempering the water so it will hold the energy." Glancing at the flowers that Aeris grew, I realized that just getting the water to hold energy could take a while. Her flowers had grown so well because her energy had filled the soil with life and fed the flowers but this water would be a bit more difficult. Water wasn't stationary; rain added more that would need to be treated as well while existing water might seep into the ground and be lost. This was probably easier to deal with from the Lifestream, and would mean a hellacious amount of work for the living to insure our hard work wouldn't be lost.

"We might also need to dig a pool," I admitted. "Line it with something so the water won't escape."

Aeris thought of it for a moment then smiled slightly. "A nice moderate sized pool of water behind the flowers would be nice and leave me less concerned about how to water them some days."

Aiden began to whimper then and Aeris turned her attention to him, surprisingly knowledgeable in picking him up, checking his diaper through the onesie, and then offering him a bottle. I was surprised when he refused the bottle and continued to fuss.

"I think he wants you," Aeris informed me and I glanced down at my muddy hands with a slight groan. A quick call to the power enabled me to scrape the grime off as I walked over to Aeris and accepted the baby.

Aiden fussed for a few moments longer as I cradled him gently then seemed to calm down some, his eyes half shutting as I rocked him and gently hummed. A crack caused me to turn sharply to find that Aeris had moved to the area that we had agreed on as being the right place for the pool and was prying up a floorboard using a staff. Luckily it was a wooden staff and not the Princess Guard.

"I'm not using the power, nor am I an invalid," she stated before I could tell her to take it easy.

I sighed but relented as I realized she wasn't doing this just because she wanted to help, she felt that she had to help. It was in her nature to help if she could just as I had known when I first arrived on Gaia that I had to save her and Zack if I could.

Aiden's little fit seemed to have subsided so I dug through my bag for a pacifier before setting him back into his carrier, gently folding his blanket over him. The days were getting warmer but it was still cool enough that he could get cold.

I joined Aeris then in prying up a number of the floorboards, clearing the ground for the eventual pool. We adjourned at around noon when Aiden woke up and started crying again. The area we had cleared was of a decent size so we agreed that it was time for lunch.

I fed Aiden some from a bottle before we headed towards Edge. Lunch was bought from a small sandwich shop then we returned to the church. After eating we started talking about methods to make the water capable of retaining the healing energies. Both of us agreed that it would take time, similar to when Aeris planted her garden and tended it each day.

We adjourned for the day soon after and walked back to Edge, not parting ways until the last minute.

That night was yet again a repeat of all the nights since Aiden was brought home: he would fall asleep easily enough, wake up to be fed every three hours and fourteen minutes (but who's counting?), and fall asleep again. This night though was different in that I gave him his first bath at home.

According to the baby book that we bought while out, you are supposed to give a newborn a sponge bath in warm water every 2-3 days so that night after dinner, I pulled out the infant tub, filled it with warm water, and attempted to do as the book suggested. Aiden shrieked and sobbed throughout the bath and I found myself terrified that the water might be too hot but his skin remained normal in color. He calmed down significantly once wrapped in the infant towel and seemed to fall asleep while I put him in a fresh diaper and pajamas.

"Guess he was just tired," Reeve murmured after dumping the bath water as I tucked Aiden into his crib.

"Would you scream if I bathed you?" I teased him lightly and laughed when he blushed.

The next day came too quickly for me and I yawned continuously as I strapped Aiden into his carrier yet again and headed for the church. Aeris had work that day so I was alone.

After settling the carrier near where I intended to work, I found one of Aeris's gardening spades and dug a small pit in the ground, just about up to my elbow, and called on the power to fill it with water. The pit filled easily but glancing around I realized that Aeris and I were either going to have to use our powers to dig this pool or get some help.

Sighing, I decided to try tempering the water before me first, the pool could come later.

_**Corel**_

The town had been ready to start construction the moment Barret had arrived with the money for the dam, and Dio was there as well with a list of potential workers that he planned to hand over to law enforcement so they could keep track of all convicts. Their crime was listed as well as the sentence and how much time had been served.

Though there were a lot of people who wanted Barret to take charge of the dam project, he chose to decline.

"I'm a coal an' oil man," he admitted to several of the planners. "Might not have much market these days, but it's what I know."

It finally seemed though that Corel was on the right path to recovery, and after several days even Barret saw improvement. It wouldn't be official until the dam was done, but he started to see his neighbors and friends begin to stand and walk a bit straighter, had easier smiles on their faces despite the fact that the world was currently in shambles.

Not everything was great though, Geostigma had even reached these parts and everyday there seemed to be a new case. It hurt when Barret had to admit that at the moment there was no known cure.

Cid got in touch with him shortly after returning to Corel to tell him that he had started construction on a new airship.

"That's great, though don't ask Rachas fer help," Barret advised him during their conversation.

"Wasn't plannin' too," the pilot admitted. "What I need is someone to get a fuel source goin'. Rachas's plane uses less fuel than mine so I need for there to be enough to drop the price."

"Flood the market?" Barret knew bad business in regards to oil and coal when he heard it. "What good'll that do?"

"The airship would be able ta get sick people to Midgar fer treatment," Cid explained. "Plus with fuel more affordable, more planes would be flyin'."

It still hadn't sounded good to Barret until he checked with some of the people around Corel that were savvier with those numbers. Though the cars, ships, and aircraft that used mako were decommissioned, oil demands had only gone up slightly due to the sheer price. People just didn't have the money to toss into cars or travel that involved fuels like oil. That had settled the argument for Barret and he called several crews together and they planned to start surveying and drilling for oil in the next several days.

It might delay his eventual reunion with Marlene, but Barret viewed this as a project that would make the world a better place for her in time.

_**Normal**_

I groaned loudly as I sat back on the ground and stared at my small pit of water. Today was Thursday and I had started attempting to temper the water on Tuesday, taking limited breaks to check on Aiden when he woke up.

Progress was negligible.

Despite pouring in power from the Lifestream until the water glowed green, near nothing was being retained and I was drawing a blank as to how I was supposed to "till" the water. If I were to make an analogy I would compare this to trying to stir mud and water. As soon as you stopped stirring it would automatically start to separate no matter how vigorously you stirred.

My eyes widened at the thought. When you thought about the Lifestream, it should mix with anything since it was the basis of life on Gaia, but it was also like mud and it could and would separate when it was clomped together as the stream. Like mud, the particles would be too heavy to remain in the mix, either as a colloid or be dissolved into an actual solution. However, if I could break it up a bit…

"Well well, lookie at what we've here!" a voice called out and I glanced up to see two Renos.

Blinking, I rubbed at my eyes and wondered if I needed to take a day off already. I could have sworn I saw two Renos!

Glancing back at the entrance, I began to look around for a mirror of some sort since Reno was obviously playing a prank. I didn't see any and the power assured me that what was in front of me was real.

Reno and his double sauntered up to the edge of the flowerbed and I began to notice the differences such as the Reno double was wearing his tie, had no goggles, and no rat tail. He still looked remarkably like Reno just more formal.

"This one the one we're supposed to deliver the case to?" The speech of this new guy was very informal and I could tell from the way he talked he was every bit as crude as Reno could be.

"Yeah, this is the one." Reno remained firmly on his side of the divide, obviously intending to be very businesslike for once while his double looked me up and down.

"Doesn't look like the most dangerous bitch in existence. Can't believe Rude refused to come in," he finally stated then nodded behind him. "Promised stuff is behind us."

Turning my attention towards the door I saw a small white Styrofoam chest.

Calling to the power, I lifted the chest and brought it over to me, watching in amusement as Reno and the new guy's eyes bulged at the hovering chest before opening it and removing one of the assorted vials of black pus.

"The hell is that stuff?" the new guy demanded.

"Geostigma pus," I replied. "I'm using it to research a cure."

Both men sported disgusted looks for a moment before a loud sigh was heard from Reno.

"Well, guess someone has to do it," he stated as he glanced around the church, his eyes surreptitiously roaming over Aiden's carrier. "Anything the Turks can do to help?"

I almost dismissed them right then and there but my eyes caught my small hole as I returned the vial to the chest. Well, since they offered, I might as well call this bluff and put them to work.

"Actually, since you offered, there is something you guys can do," I told them and almost smirked when I felt the tension enter both men's bodies. "Part of my research will involve imbuing water with healing energies to combat the infection, but as I think you can see, there is no place to put the water in here."

Reno glanced at the naked ground that I indicated before groaning loudly. "Wouldn't a kiddie pool be enough?"

"Nope," I replied. "I need a pool dug and sealed so the tempered water won't escape."

"The hell should we do that?" the new guy demanded before being elbowed by Reno.

I remembered in Advent Children that Rufus was infected by Geostigma though I didn't know when or how he was infected. Maybe he was already infected, maybe not, but it was a good card in this situation.

"You never know who might need this cure," I informed them. "And one would think you'd want one quickly to insure the safety of colleagues, friends, family, or people you might feel certain amount of loyalty to." I gave Reno a firm look then. "I can't dig this myself, and diverting my attention for such a task would easily consume at least a week."

Reno stared at me hard, obviously wondering just how much I knew before groaning again and grabbing his co-worker by the shoulder. "Come on Rod. We'll get some shovels and be back tomorrow."

I watched as they left before glancing over at Aiden's carrier and was happy to see that it didn't face Reno. Though I still seriously doubted he would be recognized as Sephiroth, each day that a Turk appeared or someone who had seen the illustrious former general, my heart pounded in terror.

Aiden woke up several minutes later and started to whine which snapped me out of my thoughts and I walked over and gently lifted him, some part of me knowing right then that he just wanted to be held.

As soon as he was calm again, I settled Aiden back into his carrier then turned my attention back to the water and began to slowly nudge energy from the Lifestream into the water. It proved to be a very tedious task. Whereas when I was simply pouring the energy in before, this time I had to make a slow, controlled trickle. It was like going from pouring a handful of sand into the water to slowly dividing the particles and dropping them in one at a time.

I had to call it a day not long after due to being mentally exhausted. I needed to unwind and relax a bit so I headed for the Seventh Heaven.

Tifa greeted me warmly as I entered while Marlene came running up immediately and stared at the baby carrier.

"Baby!" she cooed as she reached forward.

"Marlene!" Tifa called and Marlene jumped as though she had been slapped.

"Just wanted to see the baby!" she called back to Tifa who shook her head slightly.

"Shouldn't you ask Rachas first?"

Marlene glanced up at me then, a hopeful expression in her eyes.

"Wash your hands," I told her as I headed to a table. It was almost time for Aiden to be fed anyway.

Marlene yipped happily before heading to the bar and washing her hands while Tifa smiled slightly and poured another drink for one of her patrons. I don't know who drinks at shortly after noon, but they must be having a hard time. Grabbing a bottle, I moved over to the bar's second sink and ran warm water over it.

"Can I feed him too?" Marlene asked when she saw what I was doing.

This time I shook my head. "Sorry, but I think that's something a grown-up should do right now."

"Then would you mind…" Vincent almost surprised me with his sudden appearance but I smiled upon realizing he was planning to take his godfather duties somewhat seriously.

"Of course," I assured him and pressed the bottle into his good hand then wondered how this was going to work out. Guess we'd need to figure that out.

Marlene was surprisingly mature with holding Aiden, smiling but knowing not to move around too much. Vincent proved a bit clumsier and I ended up positioning his arms before setting Aiden into the crook of his gauntleted arm after wrapping a blanket over it. Aiden at least didn't seem to mind and blinked sleepily at Vincent as he was fed, showing no fear of him.

"So, other than being a mother, what are you doing these days?" Tifa asked as she walked over to the table.

I shooed Marlene away then before turning to talk to both her and Vincent. "I found a possible way to treat Geostigma," I whispered to them and Tifa's eyes widened while Vincent appeared impassive. "I'm developing it in the church; hopefully we'll have a cure soon."

"That's good news," Tifa said with a smile before a whoop drew everyone's attention to the front door where an excited Zack came charging through the door, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"GUYS! GUYS!" he shouted in a far too loud voice. "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!"

_**Healin**_

The phone call that Rufus had just received from Reno about the cure being developed by the Ancients wasn't an unexpected one, Tseng had told him earlier that week in fact. To have the Turks do such a task as digging a pool though! Maybe he just didn't understand their thinking, but it seemed ridiculous to him. Ridiculous and demeaning to use the Turks for such menial tasks!

Still though, if this was needed for a cure to be found…

He had already ordered for the Turks who had not deployed to the North Crater to help in digging the pool, he just hoped there wasn't a mutiny due to ridiculous orders.

Scarlet hadn't been back to bother him since he had sent her away previously and any day now they expected the World Net to be back up due to the efforts of the new government. He had decided that the company was going to continue with the science and technology development though he would put off any weaponry for a few years, hopefully after all of the tumult and bad feelings towards Shinra had somewhat cooled.

For now Rufus found there were several other things that needed to be dealt with. His company was starting to produce again, right now their chief products being vehicles that didn't use mako for power but he needed to insure that hard feelings towards Shinra would start to dissipate faster, and he couldn't be obvious in it.

Glancing down at the file that had recently been put together, Rufus scowled slightly. He was about to lose his best executive and most talented inventor to an as of yet only half-baked organization that the man himself was forming. It was humiliating but also presented an excellent opportunity. Even if he made donations in private someone would know and people talked. It was a much better viewed activity to be "secretly" funding a group aimed to save and heal the planet than to make a public transaction.

And if Mr. Tuesti was his normal self and tried to see the best in everyone, then he would try to think of the funds at face level rather than try to see any ulterior motive.

_**Normal**_

Zack had apparently been told by Aeris today that she was expecting and he showed up at the Seventh Heaven ready to party until he realized they weren't even married yet at which point he began panicking.

"Goddess! What am I gonna do?!" he shouted. "What're we gonna tell Mrs. Gainsborough?!"

"That you jumped the ball?" Cloud offered with a grin. He had actually been with Zack when the man found out about his impending fatherhood; they had been meeting the mechanic who had built them the bikes they would be using for their delivery service. In his excitement, the dark-haired man had actually run all the way to the Seventh Heaven to make the announcement, leaving his bike for Cloud to tow.

"Move far away?" I suggested.

"Man up and point out that you will be married soon?" Tifa's suggestion seemed the funniest to me. Telling a SOLDIER and a hero to man up, that was rich!

"Here's what I suggest, start preparing," I added as Aiden started to fuss, spitting out the bottle nipple each time Vincent offered it. Taking the burping towel, I draped it over Vincent's shoulder and helped him position the baby. That had everyone staring and biting their lips.

"Man, I got to start carrying a camera!" Zack finally declared. "With all the golden moments we're missing, we're losing precious blackmail!"

Vincent looked decidedly uncomfortable as he burped Aiden then firmly pushed towards me.

Aeris on the other hand laughed as she gave her fiancé a hug from behind. "It'll be alright, Zack. She knows we're adults."

"And Aeris probably already told her," I pointed out as I settled Aiden in his carrier again, tucking his blanket around him as he yawned. "Hard to believe Aiden will be a week old the day after tomorrow."

Zack's eyebrows lifted. "Yeah, we need to actually have that welcome home party now that I think about it. We wait any longer then we might as well celebrate his first birthday."

"I meant that I'm tired to the point where this week has just dragged on and on," I told him as I sat down next to the carrier. "Wait til you're a parent, everything will be according to the kid's schedule, not yours. Especially sleep."

We visited for several hours more until the afternoon rush began to move in at which point we broke up and packed up to head home. Aeris stopped me by the door.

"I'll be coming to the church tomorrow afternoon," she said. "Are you going to be working there?"

"Yeah, but be prepared to see some Turks," I warned and behind her I saw Vincent glance at us. "They're going to be digging the pool for us."

"Did Tseng arrange that?" Aeris asked and I shook my head.

"The two who delivered the samples today asked if there was any way they could help so I put them to work."

Aeris shook her head slightly with a light laugh.

I noticed a Turk that I didn't recognize while heading home but didn't bother trying to say or do anything to them. The woman in turn seemed to realize I knew she was there and chose to keep her distance.

Ruvie met up with me on the street to the house Reeve and I shared and she brought a present with her. It looked to be an electric baby rocker.

'Congratulations Sephiroth, you have a granny who is going to spoil you rotten already,' I thought as I helped Ruvie carry the box inside after setting the carrier inside. It was appreciated though; it would be a better place to put Aiden than the couch when he slept downstairs.

Ruvie started dinner that night after I showed her my recipe and where the ingredients were. As for me, I started putting together the rocker. I was about halfway done when Reeve arrived with a particular smile on his face.

"More toys?" he asked as he reached into the carrier and lifted Aiden to his shoulder.

"Your mother brought it."

Reeve chuckled and shook his head then smiled at Aiden who I noticed had opened his eyes. They were wider now than they had been and I was now certain that their color was my deep blue.

"Hey big guy," he said gently and I almost laughed. I can't believe that I had been so worried about Reeve would react to this new addition.

A smell came then and both of us glanced at where Aiden's diaper was visible under his onesie before trading off. I took Aiden for a diaper change and feeding, Reeve finished the rocker where Aiden was settled after. He seemed oddly aware that evening, his eyes glancing around for several moments before drooping into sleep as the rocker slowly swung back and forth.

Reeve had an announcement during dinner that night.

"The WRO received a new financial benefactor," he stated with a smile over dinner. "He's asked to remain private of course, but I believe he recognizes that he owes the Planet something."

"So, Shinra is going to be backing you though you are leaving them," I concluded out loud.

Ruvie didn't stay the night and once again it was a rough one involving me having to get up multiple times before morning came and I headed for the church with Aiden as was becoming the norm.

The Turks were there before either Aeris or I arrived, already armed with shovels. There was Rude, Reno, Shotgun, and Rod, the new Turk from yesterday. Vincent was also there, wearing his gun in a very open manner.

The Turks didn't appear too happy to be there but understood the necessity of this, and most likely the need for this to remain secret until it was finished. The four dug fast while I called the water in the ground away from the hole and tried to continue my work from yesterday of imparting tiny bits of the Lifestream into the water. I was finally exhausted sometime in the early afternoon and lost my grip on the water, causing the hole to suddenly flood and surprise the Turks.

"The fuck!" Reno yelled as he hauled himself out of the hole as the other three also climbed out, the second redhead muttering profanities.

"Kept the water back as long as I could," I called to them and noticed the way three of them shivered while Shotgun just appeared confused.

"Kept the water back?" she asked then glanced at her co-workers. The men shook their heads to her and grabbed their shovels.

"Give warning next time," Reno shouted as he turned towards the exit. "We'll be back tomorrow to finish."

The pool was over halfway dug so I had no doubts they would finish tomorrow. What surprised me was how much water was present in the hole. It wasn't full, but it was more than halfway.

And just as Reno promised, the next morning the four Turks were back again with the shovels as well as a rubber sealer to prevent the water from escaping and they divided the tasks. While Reno, Rod, and Rude finished the pool, Shotgun began spreading the seals over the completed portions. They finished right before noon and jumped out of the pool as I directed the water to flow in from the upper area where the earth wasn't covered with a seal.

The water was murky with dirt and didn't quite fill the pool, but it was a definite start. The Turks watched the pool as it filled, their expressions blank though I could feel they were uncertain towards me.

After the Turks left we headed to town then parted ways, Aeris heading to her own house while I headed home with Aiden.

The next day was Sunday again and I was exhausted after just one week as a caretaker. Reeve surprised me that morning though by getting up and tending to Aiden while I was still asleep. There weren't any emergencies that day so the three of us stayed home and enjoyed the company of each other.

Aeris was in the church again the next day and explained to me that the crop fields were now doing well enough without her. She was instead going to be devoting her time and energy to helping with the cure for Geostigma any way that she could.

Another week passed far too quickly and far too slowly. The Turks came back several times and apparently thought that they were good at hiding. Maybe I would have agreed if the Planet didn't give them away each and every time. Vincent also appeared several days.

The water was beginning to retain some of the healing energies of the Planet. The amount was small, nowhere near the level that would be needed to combat Geostigma, not even enough to heal a cut to be honest, but they were now present and could do some good with enough exposure. Everything seemed like it would be going well and we should have something soon until an accident occurred.

On that particular day I had decided to run a little experiment to try to get an idea of what the potency of energy in the water would have to be in order to eliminate Geostigma. To determine this, I used the power to lift an orb of water away from the pool and had Aeris pour a small sample of the stigma pus into the water as I slowly started to add healing energy.

At first the pus seemed to spread within the bubble of water but as the energy levels began to pick up, it retracted into a sphere, almost like it was trying to protect itself. Adding still more energy, Aeris and I watched with bated breath as the sample seemed to boil then evaporate, leaving the water orb clean.

"They got it!" a voice shouted out and Vincent, who had been visiting that day, whirled around with his gun drawn. Aeris, also surprised, actually jumped as she swung around, the vial holding the rest of the sample smashing it my arm, the glass cutting into my skin.

Both of us stared at the cut in horror as some of the pus dripped from my arm.


	4. Chapter 4

Zas: Baby, why don't we go, down to Kokomo!

Tori: We'll get there fast and then we'll take it slow-oh!

Zas and Tori: That's where we wanna go! Way down to Kokomo!

SA: (hefts a mallet) SHUT UP!

Saria: I WANT CHOCOLATE! (smacks at Tori with a ramen container)

Also, I'm trying something new for this story, namely a co-write. I don't want to give any spoilers, but my co-author is Organization 13 vi

zzzzzzzzzz

The idiot who yelled turned out to be Rod who Reno was already dragging away before Vincent was able to catch them. As our dark guard chased the loud mouths, Aeris and I cleaned my wound and tried our best to remove all of the dark matter but the damage was done.

"You… You might not get it," Aeris said, her voice trembling violently and I didn't need to look to know she was almost in tears. "I sh-should have…"

"We were focused on what we were doing, and that is what we were supposed to be doing," I assured her as I checked that my armlet was in place, more importantly that I had Hell Blizzaga equipped. "That fool should have known better than to yell the way he did."

"We should get her to the Seventh Heaven," Vincent ordered as he appeared again. "And from now on, if the Turks insist on guarding this site, they shall only send those who can be silent and keep their distance."

"Hate to tell you this, but Rude is scared of me," I informed him as I headed towards Aiden's carrier only for Aeris to grab the handle before I could reach him.

"You… might want to clean up first," she offered, her eyes cast downward and I glanced at my arm. Though my Restore materia had closed the wound my arm still had blood on it and I was certain that I could see several drops of the black pus.

We walked quickly to the Seventh Heaven and I found myself keenly aware of the blood on my arm and sleeve as we walked through the streets. Suddenly I was noticing all the people with Geostigma all over again. I had never been blind of them, but as I worked on the cure I had always thought they would be well soon. Now I wondered what they had thought when they first realized they had the stigma, how terrified it had made them.

Marlene attempted to run up and greet us when we arrived at the Seventh Heaven but she understood something was wrong the moment she saw our faces.

Not wanting to alarm the patrons of the bar, I headed for the back and washed my arm in the bathroom and the ever observant Tifa leant me a new shirt so no one would see the bloody one. Cloud and Zack weren't there at the moment, both of them out on deliveries which was too bad because I was severely tempted to have a drink right then and they were the best bet I had at people who could control me if I went overboard.

"What happened?" Tifa demanded as she collected my shirt and stuffed it into a garbage bag.

I glanced at Aeris whose eyes were cast downward while Vincent wasn't really looking in our direction.

"Aeris and I had an experiment today with the cure for Geostigma."

"Did it not work?" Tifa asked sympathetically.

"It worked, well enough that a Turk surprised us when we had an open sample."

Tifa looked confused then glanced down at the bag holding my shirt and seemed to pale a bit. "Did… did any get on you?"

"Yeah, right into a cut," I confirmed and Tifa swallowed thickly then moved into the bar area. She didn't come back.

"What now?" Aeris asked as the silence grew heavy.

"We continue with the research, I'm pretty sure I'll be highly motivated now." My smile was tight and false and I don't think it would have fooled even a gullible man.

Aeris was still blinking back tears though. "I-I should have capped the vial… Or paid more attention."

Surprisingly it was Vincent who reached out and squeezed her shoulder as Marlene entered the room.

"Tifa said to bring you this," she chirped as she set a tray that contained a bottle and several shot glasses on the table.

I stared at the bottle and the temptation was extremely strong to accept the liquor. Vincent snapped me out of the notion by placing Aiden in my arms.

"You need to stay focused and not do such thoughtless things," he chided as I nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"People are surviving months with Geostigma, and we know what to do now. We can probably get this finished in just a few weeks."

The mood for today was ruined though and we all knew it. None of us touched the bottle sent back by Tifa though I did glance at it several times. When Aiden began to fuss a bit, I used the excuse to get out of the room so I could change his diaper and when I came back, the alcohol was noticeably absent. Still wishing I could have had some, I prepped a bottle for Aiden only for Aeris to grab it when she realized that I was about to stick my hand into very hot water.

Zack arrived at the Seventh Heaven while I was feeding Aiden and Kunsel was with him. They were talking about the WRO and when Kunsel was supposed to start work. Aeris stood from the table almost immediately and rushed to him. I didn't think anything of it until a shout of "WHAT?!" came from the front and Zack came racing into the back.

I was ignored almost completely as Zack faced Vincent immediately. "What happened?"

"It was an accident," I called but Zack didn't even look at me, just kept his eyes on Vincent.

"A Turk surprised us in the church and caused an accident with a Geostigma sample," Vincent explained.

Zack's teeth gritted angrily before he glanced at me. "How much longer will this cure take to make?"

"Another week or two," I replied honestly.

"Then you may want to step up on this," he said quietly. "Cloud started acting a bit strange earlier today, tied a bandage over his arm. I think he's got it too."

"You might get it as well then. We know it is caused by Jenova."

Zack was quiet for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"So, what're we going to do?" Kunsel asked from the doorway.

"I say we go Turkie hunting," Zack said as he turned to the door, his hand already reaching for his phone.

"That won't do any good," Tifa called from behind Kunsel.

"It'll teach them that they do have to face consequences now!" Zack yelled back.

"Rod will be firmly reprimanded," another voice called, one that I remembered as belonging to Cissnei.

We all glanced toward the doorway and just beyond Tifa's shoulder was a head of copper colored hair.

"A reprimand isn't enough!" Zack argued. "His actions have put the life of one of our friends in danger!"

"So beating him will make all the difference?" Cissnei asked.

For one of the few times since I had met him, Zack glared angrily.

"I'll call Reeve," Kunsel finally said to break the tension.

_**The Calamity**_

Her plan was a simple one, to infect the people of Gaia with her disease and corrode the Planet by corrupting the Lifestream, eventually taking command of it. She had tried it before when she first came to the Planet but had been stopped. Now however, with Holy having brought the Lifestream across the globe and most of her body being broken down into particles within the stream, she had been able to infest the Planet on a global scale.

Even now she was spawning children with her cells that would enter the Lifestream as she commanded and choke it.

Her revenge didn't seem like it could get any sweeter until it did, when that disgusting Cetra that had taken her son had joined her children.

She watched and waited eagerly as the foul being had gone through her day, caring for her own son, before heading to where she seemed to live with one of the others that had dared to oppose her. Both had seemed tense, possibly about the infection though neither said anything about it other than him asking if something was almost complete.

She waited until they went to sleep before reaching out for the woman and lashing at her but growled as her attempt to intrude on the woman's mind was blocked. She needed a better presence in this woman before she could find out how she knew so much.

It should be easy enough though for her disease to spread, the woman already knew she was infected after all.

_**Healin**_

Rufus bit back on the urge to scream as Reno attempted to explain what had happened that ended with him and Rod coming screaming back to Healin at top speed. Those women were so close and now this! He could only hope the sickness didn't slow down progress and that they wouldn't turn reckless in their quest to cure the Ancient.

"But I mean seriously, yo! He was just excited and they seemed to have finally found the cure!" Reno finished and Rufus shook his head. As intelligent as the Second-in-command of the Turks was, he did sometimes miss some important things.

"Why did they want a pool of water when they were just trying an orb?" Rufus demanded.

Reno looked confused for a moment and scratched his ear before his eyes widened.

"Why?" Rod asked. "They've got the cure now, that woman should be fine!"

"It was an experiment!" Reno realized aloud. "They were experimenting with something and it worked, but they don't actually have a cure yet."

Rufus nodded from beneath his blanket. "They found a way to treat Geostigma, but it might not be safe for humans yet."

Rod turned bright red as his hand brushed the back of his head. "Guess I jumped the gun."

"Worse, you may have alienated the entire group," Rufus replied before Reno's phone began to go off.

After a quick glance for permission, the Turk brought the phone up to his ear. "Cissnei? Okay, so they've calmed down some? Anything else to report?" Reno nodded several times then hung up and turned to Rod. "I suggest you don't go near any of AVALANCHE for at least a year after the Ancient is cured, yo."

"That mad?"

"The more level-headed and nice ones looked ready to tie you to the back of a train, yo," Reno replied. "And the guy we were initially running from is a former Turk."

Rod winced as he realized just how badly he had messed up.

_**Normal**_

When I woke up the morning after I had been infected, it was with a bit of a headache that caused me to stumble a bit. Reeve first thought I might be a bit sick but understood that I needed to get up today, that I needed to do something.

Aiden was oddly silent that day when I changed his diaper and fed him. It was as though he knew something was wrong and he was very still when I strapped him into the carrier.

It was April at this point and starting to get warm so although I tucked his blanket into my pack, I doubted he would need it.

Aeris was already in the church when I arrived and as was normal took charge of Aiden while I headed for the pool. The water was oddly reactive that day as I poured healing energy into it with a new sense of urgency. It retained a lot more of the energy which was odd and often I found myself checking the energy levels. Was it possible that Minerva was assisting now? She had been silent since I had visited Earth with the exception of when Aiden was "born".

I worked a lot longer than I usually did that day, pouring energy into the water until I was certain that I was about to collapse before stopping for the day. When I checked the energy levels in the water, I estimated it would take less than a week if everyday proved as productive as today, and I'd have to be careful with the levels or else a normal person would find themselves melting in this pool.

When I packed up with Aiden and departed that day, Aeris walked with me back to the house before parting ways.

_**The Calamity**_

She had watched that woman all day as she pushed her disease to spread, for her cells to multiply within this woman.

She watched the woman as she played around with that water until she tired. Typical Cetra playing around with water for their disgusting flowers. The other Cetra was there also and seemed to be watching and caring for the other's son.

As soon as the woman fell asleep, she reached out again and clawed at the woman's guarded mind but once again found herself blocked. No matter though, soon enough she'd be able to see everything this woman knew, she might even be useful.

_**Normal**_

Reeve woke me the next morning, declaring that I was pale and looked feverish. I could admit that I wasn't feeling well either but chose to get up. He had nothing else to do that day so when I packed Aiden into his carrier to head for the church, Reeve took the carrier and accompanied me to the church.

The weather was cloudy that day but the church was as beautiful as ever, the flowers seemed to glow in the almost gloom and the water had a shine to it.

"I can see why Aeris thinks this is a good place for the wedding," Reeve murmured before said flower girl appeared from behind one of the benches.

"Thanks, I think the healing pool does add something," the pink clad woman replied with a bit of a forced smile.

As I got to work with the water, Aeris explained her plans for the wedding to Reeve, pointing out where she wanted Zack and her to stand and explaining how she hoped the light would be that day.

After several minutes, Reeve spread a blanket over a small corner near the flowers and laid Aiden there then took turns with Aeris teasing him with a stuffed cat.

The water was once again very receptive of the healing energy, and if I wasn't mistaken, it seemed like there was more energy than there had been yesterday. It seems like Minerva was giving a helping hand now that we were close.

I wasn't able to go for long that day, quickly feeling weak and tired. Both Aeris and Reeve noticed and when Reeve helped me to my feet, he was quick to declare that my hands were cold. I was wobbling so badly that he had to help me walk back to the house and Aeris carried Aiden for us.

I went straight to bed when we got back to the house as the area where my arm was cut began to ache. Turning it slightly, I stared at the small rash that had begun to form. It seemed to be moving far too quickly and my symptoms seemed far more severe than what others who were afflicted experienced.

Though I was tired it was difficult to fall asleep, something nagged at me, warning me that I shouldn't. But I eventually did sleep.

_**Reeve**_

Aeris helped bring Aiden home while he had helped Rachas back to the house, even going so far as tucking him into his crib. The baby had seemed disturbed by something though and soon after Rachas had gone to get some rest, the child had started to cry loudly.

Lifting the boy and carrying him downstairs after checking his diaper, Reeve tried to calm the child using toys and a bottle but all were rejected.

"Shh…" he soothed as he walked the boy back and forth. "Your mama needs to rest." Aiden was inconsolable though and Reeve eventually broke down and carried the child upstairs, intent to see if being in the same room as Rachas would calm the child. The sight that welcomed him in their bedroom though almost caused him to scream.

Rachas was paler than ever, her breathing irregular, and sweat gleamed over her form. A rash on her arm was slowly expanding and expelling black pus onto the sheets.

"Rachas!" Reeve yelled as he raced to the bed and grabbed her shoulder, shaking her to try to wake her up. She didn't even stir.

Gulping, he turned and left the room, running to Aiden's room and settling the screaming baby in his crib again as he yanked out his PHS and dialed the Seventh Heaven. Tifa answered the phone after a very long minute.

"Hello?"

"Is Aeris there?" Reeve demanded immediately.

"No, is something wrong?" Tifa asked.

"It's Rachas, I think the Geostigma is affecting her too fast."

"Goddess," Tifa murmured. "Do you need help?"

"I think we need Aeris," Reeve replied as he raced into the bathroom and dragged out several towels, throwing some of them into the sink and turning on the faucet.

"I'll call around, see if anyone can find her," Tifa assured before hanging up as he dragged the wet towels into the bedroom and began trying to mop up the excrement from the rash.

With the pus gone, he could see the rash clearly now and it didn't seem that bad, but to have one now when her arm had been clean just that morning…

"Come on Rachas, you've fought her before," Reeve murmured as he used a clean towel to wipe at the sweaty, feverish face. "You can fight her again and win, you're on your own turf now."

_**Normal**_

There was something around me, preventing me from leaving my body, keeping me asleep. I was exhausted but I forced myself to stay alert as little by little the Lifestream seemed to fade from my grasp.

I already knew I was alone in my head and I understood why this was happening. This was Jenova's personal revenge against me for fighting her and rescuing Sephiroth. She was going to smother me by first cutting me off from my source of power and then torture me the way she had Sephiroth. My only defense was that this was my mind and I had received some training in how to defend it.

The first thing I decided that I needed to defend was Aiden so I gathered all memories of his "birth" and any time I had explained who he really was and pulled them as close as I could, burying them deeply. Those were followed by memories I had for Advent Children as well as the original story for Final Fantasy 7. Every memory I had of Earth couldn't be buried so I tried instead to bury the name itself and the fact it was another Planet all together.

The next step was in clearing my mindscape altogether, hopefully removing all other thoughts before forming my true defenses with what I could still manipulate. Realizing a solid structure would only allow her to guess where I was hiding my most precious memories if she targeted them more easily, I thought fast of what would take time to search and never leave any one place as obvious then settled on an asteroid field. It was hard to piece together but I did eventually have a scene for one, hundreds of rocks that floated around a fixed point, space dust obscuring the view of everything. My memories were hidden in one of the rocks so she would either need to search every rock or find me, and with everything in motion that would be time consuming, hopefully allowing me the time to think of a plan to defeat her.

Concealing myself amongst the rocks, I waited for the Calamity to reveal herself.

_**The Calamity**_

The time had finally come, her focus on the pathetic woman had caused her infection to spread and now the woman couldn't move any longer. Her time to attack had come.

She discovered quickly enough that the Cetra must have been expecting her because the filthy being had kept her mental shields up and seemed to have poured everything into the defense. But her everything would never be enough against her might!

It took two hard lashes before the shield cracked but it wasn't good enough for her, she wanted this woman to suffer! To feel just how low she was, how weak she was in comparison to her! Two more blows and a large hole appeared in the defenses and she triumphantly entered the Cetra's mind.

She wasn't expecting the defense that the woman mounted since most humans when they thought of defenses, even on the level of mindscape, thought of walls as safe, never realizing that those gave away so easily. This though, she could say that this sort of defense allowed a much more versatile and time consuming problem when it came to solving.

Striking at one of the asteroids, she was amused at the level of realism that had been placed into this mindscape as the asteroid shattered, adding large shards and dust into the already congested area.

There were two ways to win this game; either find the woman or find the goal that she defended with this field. And from the looks of this field, both would be mobile and could be easily overlooked or missed.

"Smart," she finally admitted before striking another of the mental rocks, restricting visibility even further. "But you're bound to the same rules here." Cut off from the Lifestream, the woman would have to rely on eyes and ears to track her, and if the woman stayed still then sooner or later she would drift close to her.

Grinning, she lashed out again and smashed a third asteroid viciously. The little heroine couldn't hide here forever and no matter how smart she was, she was only a human. She would fall before her!

_**Tifa**_

She tried calling Aeris's PHS but received no answer and the home phone number proved to also be ineffective. Uncertain of what to do, but knowing that Reeve would never call unless something extremely serious had happened, she began calling Yuffie, Zack, Kunsel, and Cloud, hoping the woman was with any one of them.

Cloud was near Junon which ruled him out pretty quickly. He was heading back to Edge though and agreed to join the search if they hadn't found her when he arrived.

Zack had a similar problem except that he was in Kalm and would take an hour to get back to Edge but he gave a similar promise.

Yuffie and Kunsel jumped to help though and split up, Yuffie heading for Aeris's house in case she was there and tending to her garden. Kunsel on the other hand headed for the church, he seemed certain that their friend would be there.

As for Tifa, she knew from the noise over the phone that something was wrong and Reeve probably did need help so she closed the bar and grabbed Marlene then headed for the house.

She heard crying the moment that she entered the house and ordered Marlene to stay downstairs as she headed up to where the screams were coming from and found a horribly distraught Aiden in his crib, his face red from screams and tears.

"What's wrong?" Tifa asked gently as she picked up the baby and tried to rock him but he continued to cry loudly.

Heading back into the hall, she walked to where the Master Bedroom should be and opened the door. Reeve was in there as well as Rachas and things didn't look good. Next to Reeve's feet were several towels covered in black pus and Rachas was too still, the rise and fall of her chest being the only movement.

"What happened?" she demanded as she stepped into the room and Reeve turned to stare at her, stress evident on his face.

"She was just tired and went to bed. When I checked on her…" the executive looked seriously troubled and Tifa understood. "W-why is this ha-happening so fast? She s-should have months!"

Tifa didn't know how to answer as she moved to the other side of the bed; Aiden's wails the only sound in the room.

_**Normal**_

Jenova was here and she felt confident, that much I knew. She was creeping slowly through the room, destroying the asteroids that I had imagined one by one, adding cloying dust and many smaller asteroids to the congestion of the room. Sneezing wouldn't be an issue, but visibility was rapidly being reduced as everything continued to slowly revolve around the center I had chosen for this field.

I wasn't sure how I could fight Jenova in this field though the best tactic I could think of was Guerilla Warfare. Hit-and-run in this kind of space where visibility was restricted and hiding places plentiful was the best option but it could just as easily be turned into an ambush. And with me being cut off from the Lifestream right now, I had very few weapons at my disposal.

The sound of another asteroid being destroyed reached me and I realized that she was indeed baiting me to either attack or try to move away from her. Staying hidden would only cause me to float closer which brought on the possibility of discovery, something I really didn't like.

There was the possibility that since she was in here now that I might be able to exit this plane and seal it into a form of prison for her if I could call on the Lifestream, but it would leave my memories to possibly being found until I could remove them while sealing this place. It was unfortunate, but at the moment it seemed like I was going to have to take that risk.

Waiting another minute, I prayed to Minerva as I passed the point where Jenova had seemed to be mere moments ago before releasing my hold on the asteroid I was using to hide and directed myself to the edge of my mindscape, listening as yet another asteroid was destroyed. I had no idea at the moment where my memories were, but I prayed they stayed safe for the next few moments.

My mental shields were still in place when I arrived at the edge of my mindscape and with a bit of focus, I began to lower them.

I didn't realize my mistake until it was too late. I had forgotten that Geostigma could in fact touch the mind and the only reason I had been safe from that was because of my mental defenses. Now though, with those defenses down the black stigma washed into my mindscape and caught me.

"Never expected this would be how I caught you," Jenova's cold voice announced from behind me and I glared at the Calamity that tried to pass herself off as a woman. Behind her my mindscape continued on its set path but because I had been caught, it didn't matter.

"This set-up is truly wonderful, it brings back so many memories of the cosmos," Jenova continued as the oily strands of black Geostigma continued to entangle my limbs. "There are some deficiencies though, but you'll be able to see them one day. As a part of me."

"Sick bitch," I replied. "I'm a part of Gaia, this Planet!"

"Not at the moment," Jenova replied, reminding me of how her filth was clogging my connection. "You've caused me a great deal of trouble with your meddling, kidnapping my son."

"He wasn't your son!" I shouted back as anger rushed through my senses.

"He had my cells; I gave him love, power!"

"Power isn't love."

Jenova's dark eyes narrowed slightly, crinkling her sickly blue skin. Her hatred was palpable.

"Power is all that matters, so let's see where you got yours."

The black tendrils of Geostigma held me tight as she reached out to pry at my actual soul and I didn't have the power to fight! Agony swept over me as she reached in and pulled at my memories, yanking out the ones I hadn't protected.

"Show me what you know," Jenova demanded as memories of my early childhood began to play before my eyes.

_**The Church**_

"She's not at the house," Yuffie reported over the phone and Kunsel picked up his pace, running full tilt towards the church.

"Check with the neighbors in case any of them have seen her," he told Yuffie before ending the call as he rushed through the doors of the church.

Aeris didn't seem to notice him at all as she kneeled amongst her flowers and jerked a bit when he ran up to her and caught her shoulder.

"Kun-"

"It's Rachas," he told her. "Tifa called to say something has happened, Reeve thinks they need you."

Aeris nodded slightly then glanced at the water in the pool before her. "Jenova and Cetra are natural enemies, it's only natural she would push harder for her disease to affect one of us. Call Reeve and tell him to bring Rachas here."

"The cure?" Kunsel asked.

"Not finished, yet."

_**Normal**_

Memories of my childhood raced through my head at fast forward, of how my mother and father promoted competition between my siblings and me, ruining any relationship we might have had with rivalries and rewards to the child who did best.

I had shined academically while one of my sisters shined athletically. The other four had their moments but when report cards came out I had always been the star, the one my parents had boasted about loudly as I moved farther ahead in school, graduating before one my older siblings.

Mixed in with these were the long visits that I had with my grandparents; gardening, cooking, camping in their backyard, and visits to bookstores. Things I intended to do with Aiden as soon as he was old enough.

Aiden…

I fought for control then as my thoughts turned to Aiden, I had promised to protect him, care for him. I had promised to be his mother! Letting this thing win would be a failure on my part.

The thought of failure triggered one more memory as I began to push back, a memory of my mother when I had dared to bring a bad grade on a paper home. She had put the fear of failure in me that day and I used that to my advantage today, fueling me to push back at this monster that was trying to invade my private thoughts.

My mind raged against Jenova's, shoving her back and away from my memories while her claws sank in deeper and she yanked hard. She was scattered throughout the Lifestream and in cells across the Planet, but she was still powerful, too powerful for a single Cetra.

She pried at my memories, trying to dig up the ones that I protected most diligently and I pushed her again, but I was being overwhelmed. For a human I was very powerful mentally, but this being was 2000 years old and seemed to be completely focused on mental power.

The Calamity completely ignored the memories of my journey with everyone else and sneered at the ones where I tried to find a cure for her disease with Aeris. She seemed to find the notion of us defeating her with water laughable.

I held her away from my guarded memories for as long as I could, pushed them as far down as I could, tried to clear my mind, but she dug deeper and forced her talons onto the memory of Earth.

"Fascinating…" she murmured as the concept of another planet was presented to her, a planet where Minerva had sent a number of Cetra to insure the survival of the species. I felt her sense of victory at that moment but still she tore further into my mind, trying to find what else I hid.

"To think that your Goddess would send children to another planet to escape me," Jenova whispered. "She has done so many things yet you consider her better than me."

"She is!"

"Yet she doesn't save you after forcefully bringing you here."

"Minerva can't intervene in everything," I snarled even as I felt like choking.

"And I actually aid my children," Jenova replied as she reached further, brushing at my memories of FFVII.

A rush hit then, one that I recognized instantly. It was faint but I felt the water that I had been working with and the healing energy that coursed in it. Energy that I called out to.

"What?!" Jenova howled as she was shoved away from my memories by the energy that coursed through me now.

It wasn't enough to wash her away, but I could feel the Lifestream again and called to it to aid in completing the water.

The healing energy flushed through me now, washing away the murk that was Geostigma and Jenova was forced away as her cells within me were eradicated.

I snapped awake as soon as I felt the Calamity was forced out of my body completely and found I was floating in the pool in the church, Aeris and Reeve also in the water.

"Rachas?" Reeve asked as I groaned and moved my stiff limbs.

"Hey," I offered with a smile as my feet found the floor of the pool. "Is it finished?"

"It is now," Aeris assured as she finally broke into a smile, the first authentic one I had seen since the accident.

"Aeris, don't tell me you-"

"I couldn't do nothing!" Aeris defended. "And you were the one to finish it just now."

Reeve took a hold of my arm then and looked at the spot where I had seen the rash right before falling asleep. My skin was again pale and unmarked.

A splash behind us signaled someone else jumping into the pool and we turned to see Cloud wading towards us, Zack, Kunsel, and Tifa stood near the edge of the pool, a carrier next to Tifa's leg.

"So, it's done?" Reeve asked, his hand never leaving my arm.

"Seems like it," Cloud confirmed as he unwrapped a bandage from his arm then grinned.

"Alright!" Zack shouted from the side of the pool as he jumped. Everyone laughed as his foot slipped and he tumbled into the water as well, splashing us all.

"You guys are having a pool party without me?" Yuffie shouted as she appeared in the doorway while Aeris was helped out of the pool by Zack. Reeve and I were struggling out also and Cloud easily extracted himself.

"Never a party without you!" Zack called out then noticed that Yuffie was holding a rope. "What do you have there?"

"Special delivery from Vincent!" Yuffie declared as she yanked the rope forward and hauled a cursing red headed man into the church. "He said this was the Turk who caused the accident!"

"Shit! I was just excited!" the man protested as he was dragged further into the church.

Cloud wore a rather sadistic expression at that moment and it was mirrored by Zack and Kunsel. "Your accident almost killed our friend," the blond swordsman stated.

"And caused Aeris a huge amount of guilt," Zack added as he cracked his knuckles. "So, who's up for some Turk hunting?"

"Sounds good to me," Kunsel said as he dropped his own sword. "But just some base rules, no weapons and no killing this guy."

"Means we can hit him longer," Cloud said as he also set his sword aside.

"OH! Can I play?" Yuffie asked as she bounced slightly, causing the rope to jerk on the Turk.

"Why not?" Zack asked jovially as he sauntered over to where the Turk was barely standing.

Yuffie yipped giddily, bouncing on her toes before pulling out her shuriken. Rod's eyes widened spectacularly as she brought it down and cut the rope.

Rod blinked for a moment then turned and took off. The three SOLDIERs and one ninja waited for a moment before taking off after the man.

"Think we should stop them?" I asked Reeve as we moved over to where Tifa stood vigil over the carrier that held a red faced Aiden.

"Maybe in a few minutes," Reeve replied as I reached down and lifted Aiden from the carrier. My son's tiny fingers seemed to latch onto my shirt as I held him against my chest, his head leaning over my heart.

"He was inconsolable," Tifa informed me. "Cried non-stop until you were put in the water."

Glancing down at Aiden's still red and tear stained face, I swore right then that I saw his first smile as his eyes met mine right then and I smiled back at him. He was safe and with this cure now made, Jenova would soon be eradicated from Gaia.

It was time though to come clean about something to Aeris, something she deserved to know.

"Tifa, Reeve, would you mind stepping out? I need to talk to Aeris," I asked and tried to disentangle Aiden but the moment I tried to settle him into his carrier, he began to cry again.

"Alright, I better go play referee for those four anyway," Tifa replied. "And I think he just wants to be held right now."

Sighing, I relinquished and kept Aiden in my arms and watched as Tifa headed for the door, Reeve pausing a moment before also departing, while Aeris stayed.

"What did you want to tell me?" Aeris asked.

"It's about where there might be other Cetra, and they might be coming soon," I told her and Aeris's eyes went wide.

"Other Cetra? You said you hadn't ever met any!"

"I actually said if I had then I never knew it," I corrected then glanced between them. "It's a bit of a story that starts about 2000 years ago, when Jenova first arrived on Gaia."

Aeris was silent with an intense expression right then.

"When the Calamity arrived and her disease began to spread, Minerva chose a number of Cetra that she sent away. And I don't mean to a different location on the Planet, I mean to another planet altogether so she could deal with the threat."

"Another planet?" Aeris gasped loudly.

"I've been there, I was born there," I explained. "Minerva's goal was to save as many of her people as she could and that gamble resulted in some Cetra being born over the years and eventually being brought back to Gaia, but when Shinra started snatching up Cetra for their labs, she stopped bringing them."

Aeris glanced down slightly. "Mother said that there were more Cetra but a lot died very suddenly."

"It was Shinra," I confirmed. "Minerva stopped bringing Cetra to Gaia because of them, and then when she saw how things were going to play out, she waited for the right moment to bring more. Now that most of the danger seems to be over, we'll probably be seeing more Cetra soon."

Aeris's face was blank for a moment before joy filled her eyes. "So, there will be more than just us."

"Yeah."

_**The North Crater**_

She screamed her rage at having her revenge stolen once again by those filthy, thieving Cetra! And to find out that that despicable Goddess they bent knee to had a whole other Planet that had Cetra on it was beyond maddening! Why could that disgusting Minerva have two planets while she wasn't allowed her one son?!

She wasn't done yet, that was for certain. She would have this pathetic Planet and then she would take that second one as well!

_**Another Side (Organization 13 vi)**_

_I close my eyes, her voice whispering into my ears her presence corrupting my soul…_

I am like a broken toy. I had so much potential to be great, but how do I end my life? I fell.

**A week ago**

"Damn it woman you argue and complain about every little detail!" _he_ argued.

"Well you come home so late, why?" she asked.

'Don't they ever shut the hell up?' I thought. Their arguments rang through my ear buds. Apparently, One Winged Angel is not loud enough. I was clutching an acceptance letter from my school for a music program. I was overjoyed when I got the news and I thought that it could fix all this.

"Get off of my back you harpy!" _he_ shouted.

I was not surprised, not one bit. They always argued over the pettiest things. We were once so happy but now it is just like this. The song came to a short but powerful ending his name echoed by the choir. "Sephiroth!"

Most people who hear the song find it catchy. Yet it truly talks about his wrath, his rage, and his destruction. I was musing over its true cryptic meaning when _he_ broke down my door.

"Get out!" _he_ shouted. My mother crying in the background, she was sporting a black eye.

"You monster!" I sprang to my feet trying to throw a punch at him. My fist connected with his jaw and he stumbled.

"You little shit!" _he_ tackled me.

I felt like a feather for that instant as our little fight transferred into the living room. I lay there on the floor gasping for breath.

"Pack your bags now!" _he_ commanded me while grabbing his drink. He thought the fight was over but I was not going to let that man hurt my mom.

"I am not done yet!" The look of defiance burned in my eyes. He was my stepdad so we were always at odds with each other. Moreover, that last act was the last thing I remember before he threw the glass at my face.

It brought back memories of better days before he came along and ruined my life.

_Estuans interius_

_Ira vehementi_

_Estuans interius_

_Ira vehementi_

_Sephiroth_

_Sephiroth_

When I woke up, I felt a bandage over my left eye and the cold but oddly familiar feel of handcuffs.

'Wow I am in handcuffs.'I lay there waiting for judgment.

"You're awake!" The nurse seemed surprised.

"Why am I in handcuffs?" My voice was hoarse from not being used.

"It is just a safety measure," she began to check on my vitals. "Your father insisted on it."

I lay there confused until I realized what he had done.

"You're going to be transferred soon to the Psychiatric wing of this hospital soon, so you'll just have to hold on," she told me.

It was his way of getting even with me. _He_ knew that if I was gone he would have control of the house and my mom. I weakly clenched my hands and gritted my teeth.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long was I fuckin' out?!" I snarled, scaring her.

"Three days." She was surprised by the tone of my voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," I whispered.

I felt a burning sensation in my left eye then realized my eye was bleeding.

"What's going on?" I was scared. If it were not for the handcuffs, I would have clawed at my eye.

"It's ok that is going to happen. You had a lot of head trauma and the glass shard might have destroyed your vision." The nurse started to change my bandages. I lay there in total shock at the realization that my life was over. _He_ probably lied about me being highly unstable and violent. This is something he was known for, lying. The doctor soon arrived with a tablet in hand.

"Your name is Alex Bishop?" he looked at me. "Your hair color should be blonde, you must have dyed it, right?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, it would be weird with my skin color to have blond hair and blue eyes," I shot back.

"Interesting, why so defensive about it?" he laughed.

He was not the type of doctor that did ordinary checkups. I spent the next two days recovering my motor skills. It was the seventh day when my life changed.

Today was the day that I transferred from the General ward to the Psychiatric ward of the hospital. A storm was brewing along the horizon. The wind was beating against the reinforced windows of the medical building. The storm was creeping closer to the hospital and I heard a strange voice calling me.

"_Now would be your time to escape," _it whispered.

The lights flickered off for that brief moment and my restraints fell. I knew what I had to do. I punched one of the orderlies that accompanied me and took off. It felt good to be free again; I even found my clothes near the exit.

'Now what?'

The clouds grew darker and the storm was coming my way. I was drawn towards it.

"_Alex…Alex,"_ I heard its voice again. I wanted to stand there but I had to run, the orderlies were hot on my tail.

I cursed as I headed towards the city. My heart was pounding as my feet slapped against the pavement, sweat beading from my forehead. I was scared.

I headed for an old abandoned building that was facing the water. In a sense I was cornered with the only way left to go being to climb the flights of stairs to the top of the building. By then the storm was at its full force the wind screamed my name.

"_Jump!"_ it hissed.

I could not go back to the life I had before, that was dead and gone. So were my dreams and hope for a happy family.

"Don't do it kid!" one of the orderlies shouted.

I stood on the ledge, the rain water hitting my face. I was scared but I felt no other option. And so I jumped….

I felt weightless for that moment, my life flashing before my eyes before slipping away into the darkness. I closed my eyes, waiting for the ocean to take me but I felt a warm embrace instead.

"Who are you?" She was beautiful, like an angel. She smiled before touching my left eye and a searing pain shot through my body.

"_Ye whose life was forfeited now serve me." _Everything was going dark as she transformed into something more horrifying.

"_Alex is gone you are mine Tenebrous."_ I blacked out as those words were hissed.


	5. Chapter 5

Saria: Here we go again!

Tori: Saria doesn't own anything that isn't original in this fic.

SA: If we owned FFVII or Star Wars or anything like that, we wouldn't be near penniless transients.

Zas: I think Saria likes being transient.

Saria: Sure do!

The song used in this chapter is called Hajimari by Kokia!

zzzzzzzzzz

The church was a madhouse before the sun set the same day that I was healed of Geostigma. Zack, Kunsel, and Cloud all headed for Edge immediately and spread the word of a cure, each coming back with their motorcycles or a borrowed truck loaded with skeptical but hopeful people. Reeve himself also rushed to Edge to start circulating the news on a world-wide scale.

I personally rushed to the apartment Chloe and Denzel lived in, intent to get them to the church straight away. The apartment though was dark and quiet, no life inside. Rushing across the street to where Ruvie lived, I knocked on her door hoping that they were just out or visiting.

Ruvie opened the door and I could see the saddened look in her eye that she did her best right then to cover up when she saw me there with Aiden.

"Rachas, what a surprise!" she said with a smile that held a sad edge.

"The cure is ready! Where are Chloe and Denzel?"

Ruvie's knees seemed to go weak right then and she barely caught herself on the doorframe. "Denzel is inside in bed," she informed me as she forced herself to turn into the house.

"Did Chloe step out?"

Ruvie shook her head sadly. "She passed away yesterday."

I bit my lip as realization hit that we had been too slow to save her and Denzel had suffered from watching his mother slowly die. That didn't cause me to slow down though as we roused him and took him straight to the church where already a large crowd of people were gathering.

There was a fair amount of yelling and pushing happening as children and adults alike jumped into the water and were then pulled out, their Geostigma rashes fading with a faint green shimmer.

For once the Turks stood in the open, Rod, Reno, and Rude were decidedly absent, as they tried to bring some order to the crowd. Their attempts did bring a rough line into shape and some people stood beside the pool to help those in the pool out. Because he was with me, I was able to walk Denzel straight up and get him dunked quickly, the Geostigma rash on his forehead fading fast and Ruvie gave a joyous laugh as she hugged Denzel right before she was accidentally pushed into the pool and they both received a dunking.

"The water level is getting lower," Aeris murmured after a few hours as the crowd of the afflicted continued to grow.

"Then we'll have to add more water," I told her quietly. "It should be easy to prep more water if it's added to the already existing pool."

"It means that we'd have to clear out the area though," Aeris replied with a saddened look.

"I doubt they'll go far," Tifa murmured from behind us. "Probably pitch tents outside if we closed for a night."

Vincent appeared behind us also. "We can't let anyone else know how this cure is made."

"Why?" Aeris demanded.

"The world is still in chaos, people might see us as dangerous or attempt to take power by taking control of us in some way." My own grip on Aiden tightened slightly then, he still refused to be set in his carrier. "And as loathe as I am to admit this, we both have glaring weaknesses at the moment. Or soon will."

Vincent's eyes narrowed slightly and his hand ran over his gun as Tifa stepped closer to Aeris.

Zack was grinning by the pool, helping kids out of the water when the Turks must have reached the same conclusion as us and he glared hotly when one of them attempted to approach our small group. The man, who I recognized as "Katana", met Zack's eyes then backed away slowly and turned to Cissnei who approached us instead. Though Zack's eyes were cautious now, his outward hostility was no longer apparent.

"Are you going to need time to refill the pool?" she whispered quietly while keeping a respectful distance.

"Yeah, it shouldn't take long," I replied as I glanced again at the water level. "I assume you would also like to get your boss in for some private time?"

Cissnei offered a half-smile as I noticed a slight quirking of her eyebrows, a sure sign that she was surprised but trying not to show it. She turned away then and nodded towards "Katana".

I didn't see any signal but moments later the Turks began to turn away everyone outside of the doors, saying that the Geostigma treatment needed to be replenished in a few minutes. The general outcry that caused was loud and unhappy and seemed to grow in volume as the church quickly began to empty, adults and children smiling and laughing as they happily waved clean arms to show they were healthy.

Cloud was the first to turn towards Aeris and me then. "What do you guys need?"

"Water," Aeris replied as she stepped up to the lip of the pool. "A lot of water, preferably so that the pool will be full this time."

_**Healin**_

Rufus could admit that he was confused when the squealing of tires could be heard outside his lodge, and with his Turks away his only protection was the security guards who he had learned long ago not to trust. He had grabbed his gun immediately and hidden it underneath his blanket.

Reno opening the door and holding it open as Rude helped a very battered Rod wasn't very surprising. He had somewhat expected this sort of thing to happen sooner or later. Rude grabbing his wheelchair and hauling it out the door resulted in his gun making its grand entrance.

"Who are you?" Rufus demanded as this imposter of Rude continued to push his chair down the ramp despite the gun in his face.

"The Ancients finished the cure," Reno called as he yanked the door to the lodge shut then raced past them to the vehicle they had come in.

Rufus dropped the gun as he realized that this was quite likely real since this was probably how he should have expected his Turks to act when a cure was found. Heck, he should count himself lucky that Tseng wasn't here or he might have found himself being carried out.

"When did they finish?"

"Today, just after noon," Rude stated as he pulled open the door to the back of the car and then hesitated as he glanced at his boss.

Rufus sighed then gingerly pushed himself through the door and into the backseat of the car. Rude folded up the wheelchair and hauled it to the back of the car before climbing into the passenger seat of the car, Reno hitting the gas right as Rude shut the door and rocketed them down the driveway to the road, paying absolutely no attention to the speed limits.

"Care to tell what happened?" Rufus asked when he finally felt his voice could be trusted to sound normal.

"The blond Ancient had a bad reaction to the stigma, real nasty stuff, yo. They took her to the church and put her in the water, it glowed green, she got better and Gainsborough said the cure was finished. Would have been here sooner except Valentine caught Rod and we had to rescue his ass," Reno reported as he swerved onto the main road to Midgar. They were going so fast that the wheels screeched loudly at the abuse.

Rufus settled back as his mind quickly began going over what he had just been told and he started to weigh the worth of this information. Technically speaking, the Turks thus Shinra had aided in the creation of this cure, but they couldn't really take credit. Full credit for this once again had to go to AVALANCHE. Shinra only could claim a peripheral sort of aid.

This was starting to get absurd. No matter what the problem that was being resolved, AVALANCHE had a hand in it right now and they were still known as the dissenters of Shinra. His past of providing aid to AVALANCHE when Elfe was its leader would do no good here and with Shinra still recovering it would be difficult to try to garner a better reputation. Very quickly his choices were being whittled down to two: he could either try to discredit AVALANCHE or establish himself as an ally.

Being an ally of AVALANCHE would be extremely difficult and he wouldn't be viewed as trustworthy, he knew that for certain. He would also have to share authority since the group's structure was rather loss and allowed anyone to temporarily be the leader if the need arose, and sharing authority wasn't something he liked to do. With the alternative of discrediting he didn't have to worry about sharing authority, but the likelihood of such a plan working was remote. Tuesti was already established as a solid and capable individual who honestly cared, Fair seemed capable of making friends with anyone, and Kaze was also well established as a dependable person. All of them now had a reputation and were viewed as heroes and anything he did would probably backfire.

The entire way to Midgar he sorted through the new problem on what he should do to publicly align himself to AVALANCHE, especially in a way that would make it seem like he wasn't just doing it for political purposes.

There was the possibility of recruiting Strife, Fair, and Kunsel to his Security forces. It would be good work that they would know how to do and would pay better than just about anything else they could currently do. In turn he could also try to bring Highwind back to act as the chief pilot of the Shinra aircraft but Kaze could do that also and she seemed more the management type. Valentine might like to wear the Turk suit again but he seriously doubted it. He was certain that he could think of something for each of the members and only one of them had to say yes. And even if he couldn't entice them to work for him, then there would have to be something he could offer to get in their good graces.

They arrived at the Sector 5 slum and parked behind the church before he had further formulated any plan. Rude pulled out his wheelchair and helped him in then he and Reno picked their way through a back entrance to the church, passing Katana, Shotgun, and Cissnei as they rushed past with Fair, Strife, Kunsel, Lockhart, and Kisaragi, all of them armed with buckets, or tanks in the case of the enhanced individuals.

"What are they doing?" he wondered aloud.

"Getting more water for the healing pool," a soft voice replied as Ms. Gainsborough came into view, her eyes focused on a sizable indent in the ground while next to her Valentine kept a watchful. Shotgun was near the barred entrance of the church.

"Is it ready, yo?" Reno asked as Rude pushed Rufus to the edge of the indent and Rufus found himself staring into a pool with the second Ancient standing in the center, her back turned to them.

"You said it was finished!" Rufus accused as a shadow of anger rushed through him.

"It is, yo!"

"We're just replenishing the water," Kaze said, still not turning to face them. "It should be ready in just a moment."

"Thank goddess the hydrants here are still hooked up!" Zack declared as he appeared lugging the huge tank he had run out with on his back.

"For now!" Kunsel called as he charged in, Strife right on his heels.

Rufus stared as gallon after gallon of water was poured into the pool before the Turks and the rest of AVALANCHE returned with full buckets which were dumped into the pool that Rufus now noticed was glowing faintly green before turning heel and running out again. The pool was almost full now so they must have been doing this for a while.

Another few minutes passed then the group was back and Kaze called a stop to the water running, declaring the mix to be just right. The unenhanced runners looked very relieved.

"So we'll be… making those runs each… time we run low on… water?" Shotgun asked between pants.

"If we want to keep the cure running," Fair replied with a grin.

"We'll see if we can get you a water tanker," Rufus promised as he glanced towards the pool that seemed to glow brilliantly. The flowers around the pool looked a bit crushed but already seemed to be recovering.

"Good to hear. Ready for a swim, yo?" Reno asked as Rude stepped over the edge and into the water, ready to support his boss if he needed to. Kaze in turn moved to the far side of the pool and handed what Rufus saw to be a baby to Gainsborough before climbing out of the water also.

Rufus clenched his teeth slightly before letting the blanket fall from his shoulders and gingerly lifting himself from his chair. No one said anything about the bandages he still sported or his various wounds as he pushed himself into the pool.

The water rushed over his form and he could admit that he felt better almost instantly and not just from Geostigma. He could feel many of his wounds that were slowly healing from the attack of WEAPON and his subsequent kidnappings and imprisonments also begin to ache less but forced himself to leave the water before they healed completely. Right now one of his few benefits were his injuries, so long as he seemed injured he could receive a mild form of sympathy in that people might underestimate him. Seeing the Geostigma rash disappear though brought more relief than he thought it would.

"Do you think we could make the line of people not go over the flowers?" Gainsborough asked Katana as Kaze took back the baby after extracting herself from the water while he was helped out by Rude and resettled into his wheelchair. "The wedding is in a month and I'd like the flowers to not be trampled."

At the mention of a wedding Rufus realized that the engagement that his Turks had speculated about in regards to Gainsborough and Fair was real and they wanted to have the ceremony here! It was a terrifying thought but presented an interesting opportunity for Rufus in appearing to be allying Shinra and AVALANCHE. Having the Turks guard the wedding from interruption would do well in aiding that.

Glancing around the group, he recalled the various couples that had been reported to him thus far. Lockheart and Strife were reported to be together as were Kisaragi and Kunsel, each of them working near their other. Tuesti and Kaze were also believed to be quite close though the child she had was undoubtedly not his.

Turning his head, he glanced at the woman and for once took a very real look at her. He had only ever been knowingly near her twice now, once right after his father had been murdered and in the North Crater. Knowing what she was didn't diminish the fact she was an attractive woman and his files indicated her intelligence.

Currently she was holding her son and exchanging a few words with Strife before pulling out her PHS and speaking into it. Though even he could admit he was weary of her, seeing her like this reminded him that she was an asset to her allies and could use her abilities to benefit them as well as herself.

Maybe he should get to know Ms. Kaze a bit better.

_**Normal**_

Rufus Shinra's departure was a huge relief and the crowds of Geostigma afflicted people who entered once the doors were open again were a welcome distraction. The crowd had grown in mass during the hour that we had replenished the pool and Reeve's recent call told me that news was spreading fast. Luckily we were able to form the line for the pool so that people walked around the flowers.

Zack made it a point to run through the crowds, talking to everyone as he did and reported back that we were already receiving people from Kalm who had jumped into cars, buses, or motorcycles the moment that they heard a whisper about a cure in Edge/Midgar. Families came to help their loved ones and soon the church was filled with laughs and shouts of joy.

"How are we going to keep this going?" Aeris asked as the sun set and the lot of us realized that the crowds weren't going anywhere soon.

"Have one of us spend the night?" I suggested and realized right away that wasn't going to work. I had a baby and Aeris was expecting. Speaking of babies though, Aiden was going to need a new bottle soon since the ones that Tifa had inadvertently brought when she grabbed the diaper bag were already finished.

"We'll need to run this as a clinic," Reeve's voice called as he appeared from the back and walked to my side. "Open at a certain hour in the morning, close at an appropriate hour at night."

"We can't just rope off the area!" Aeris declared.

"We also can't let someone make off with that water," Kunsel whispered.

"That's where the Turks and Shinra come in for now." We all glanced over to see Shotgun standing near us. "There is much invested in this cure in regards to the future and we need to insure that it stays here."

For some reason I felt angered by her words, the way she spoke hinted at Shinra actually being involved in the creation of this healing water. "Considering the track record of Shinra with security wouldn't it be better for your company to focus on bringing the afflicted of the general population here?"

My comment earned a laugh from Zack as he joined us. Glancing around I saw that Cloud was moving through the church, obviously trying to keep an order to the crowd as they pushed closer to the pool, offering smiles to dripping people who smiled as the departed on the other side of the church, joining family and friends outside. Shotgun on the other hand narrowed her eyes at me slightly.

"What would you suggest?"

"Three random bums." Zack was laughing again, Kunsel snickering, Aeris was trying to hide a smile while Reeve squeezed my shoulder slightly.

"Thank you," Reeve told her pointedly then glanced at me.

Shotgun shrugged slightly then glanced at her watch. "We'll close up at 8pm."

"Then if you'll ex-"

"Excuse me!" a voice shouted from across the water and once again all eyes turned to spy a man holding a camera. "Is this where the cure for Geostig- Director Tuesti?!"

Reeve nodded then stepped around the pool, dodging around dripping people as he did. "Yes, this is where the cure for Geostigma is being distributed. May I help you with something?"

"Who created this cure? How does it work? Will we be able to interview the creators?"

Reeve glanced back at Aeris and me then, both of us making short shakes of our heads that Zack apparently didn't see.

"They're right here!" he announced as he jumped up behind us. "Rachas and Aeris!"

"Way to go Zack…" I grumbled as the camera immediately leveled on Aeris and me.

I refused to answer any questions on how the cure was produced and instead opted to leave post haste. The Turks seemed to understand that I didn't want to be bothered and kept the reporter from following Reeve and me as we left.

"You're not comfortable with the Turks or Shinra," Reeve stated as we walked through the crowds gathering at the church back towards Edge.

"Not really and can you blame me?" I asked.

"Not entirely. But please remember that times have changed."

We were silent the rest of the way back home which seemed to be one of our methods of getting ready for arguments which usually ended as debates. The one thing we both agreed to was that if we both felt strongly on a subject, we would talk. If either of us yelled then the other would be considered the winner. Thus far we had a good record of compromise though we both wanted to be right.

The debate did happen right after Aiden was put to bed and lasted long into the night as we laid out point after point then slowly hammered out an agreement which was that despite how I felt, we needed Shinra's aid at the moment. It would be limited though to simply watching the church until the WRO could take over if it was still necessary.

Reeve's last week with Shinra started with a media rush on our house as reporters yelled questions about what his plans were, what his thoughts on Shinra were, and how he knew the creators of the cure for Geostigma. The soon-to-be-former executive had to fight just to get the newspaper that had the featured headline of **Geostigma Cured!** screaming across the front page. Just under it was a blurry picture of Aeris, Zack, and me holding Aiden.

We agreed that I would wait an hour before heading to the church that day after Reeve left and hope that the reporters went with him. That gamble might have worked if some of the reporters hadn't asked neighbors who else might live in the house. Needless to say one of the neighbors identified me and I got chased by several reporters when I attempted to leave.

That day was even more hectic than the day before in that the crowds were pushing to get in immediately, one of whom recognized Cloud and laughed loudly at the sight of him.

"So you're here and helped with this! Well, your friends helped my daughter and me so how's about I make you another dress on the house?" Tifa, Aeris, and Zack barely kept straight faces while Cloud flushed bright red as the Sector 5 dressmaker hugged Cloud after his dip in the pool.

Tifa on the other hand got a thoughtful look and pulled the man aside for a talk while Cloud recovered from his near heart attack.

Yuffie headed for Wutai the day after the cure was official to gather her people and make the announcement. Cid cursed colorfully over the phone and complained about how his ship wasn't ready. Barret had actually laughed loudly and held up the phone when he announced the news to Corel so we all heard the cheers.

A routine soon began to form after we got an estimation on how long it took for the pool to reach low levels over the next several days. If the pool was filled at the end of the day, it wouldn't need to be refilled the next day so I made use of that by flying to smaller islands and towns like Mideel to transport the sick. It was sad, but several times I had to leave several passengers behind and take those furthest along with the disease and come back for the others another day.

All over the Planet people began to find various methods to travel to Edge, some even claiming to cross the ocean on dinghies. And try as we might, neither Aeris nor I were able to keep our faces or names out of the papers.

The days when I was gone, Aiden usually remained in the care of Tifa or Aeris. Ruvie would sometimes care for him if she was off that day but the orphanage oddly enough had a strict rule against allowing children that didn't belong there from being on the premises.

Little by little the days passed and as hard as it was to believe a month passed with there still being a large crowd of people every day. The good news in all of this was that Zack's parents were easily able to reach Midgar because of all the travelling rings that had formed and easily made it to Edge several days before the wedding.

The day of the wedding dawned bright and beautiful, not a cloud in the sky. Reeve and I both woke and parted ways almost immediately with me taking Aiden with me to the Seventh Heaven while Reeve headed for the future Fair house to help Zack get ready. Apparently the tradition of Gaia was very similar to Earth except that the bride wasn't to be seen by any man until the wedding.

"Hey all!" I called as I entered the closed bar and settled Aiden's carrier on a table. Marlene appeared automatically and started tickling his toes, drawing coos and a large smile from him. She was already dressed for the wedding in a yellow dress with several of Aeris's flowers tucked into her hair.

"Where are Aeris and Tifa?" I asked as I headed for the kitchen with my recipe book.

"Upstairs doing hair and makeup!" she replied as I pulled out the various ingredients for the rib dish and the cake. I was shortly joined by Terra and Mrs. Gainsborough who insisted that I call her Elmyra. We each began preparing the promised dishes to insure the feast would be ready once the ceremony was complete. Elmyra and Terra finished first and headed upstairs to get dressed.

"Rachas!" Yuffie yelled as she appeared in the kitchen with a grin. "You gotta see Aeris's dress!"

"Dress?!" I replied in confusion.

"Yeah, Tifa arranged it with a dressmaker she knew from Sector 5! His daughter is here to make to final touches!"

I allowed Yuffie to grab my arm then and drag me upstairs where Tifa, Elmyra, and Terra all were staring in awe at Aeris and her wedding dress. Aeris herself was smiling widely, tears already in her eyes as a woman I wasn't familiar with straightened out the short train.

The dress was gorgeous, pearl white in color and strapless with emerald green trim along the bottom of the dress and under the bust, the train also in green, pearl beading stitched into an elaborate floral pattern around the top and bottom of the dress. The veil was simple and sheer, an emerald tiara that matched the dress and her eyes fixed on her head. Simple but breathtakingly beautiful.

"Zack is going to have a heart attack!" Yuffie declared.

Aeris's smile was wide as she glanced at Tifa who I realized must have had a hand in arranging this before she glanced at me. "Would you mind if I asked one more favor?"

_**The Church**_

Zack groaned as he pulled slightly at his tie that Reeve had painstakingly tied for him only for said man to slap his hands away from the accessory that was trying to strangle him.

The Turks and several of the new Security Forces personnel for the WRO were in the midst of clearing out the church, declaring that an important service was being held here. The water level wasn't low by any means of the imagination but people knew at this point that this happened, and more importantly that these shutdowns only lasted an hour or two at most. That didn't stop some people from yelling and getting angry.

He was nervous, he could admit that to anyone but he was also excited. And scared.

Kunsel and Cloud were both present already, as was Reeve's mother, his father, and Denzel as well as that little thief boy from Sector 5. He and Denzel seemed to be hitting it off fairly well. Some of Mrs. Gainsborough's relatives were present as were several cousins that Zack just barely remembered as his. Various friends they both had from SOLDIER and the slums were present also as was the dressmaker and his daughter who Cloud looked very uncomfortable around. Bugenhagen, who would perform the ceremony, was already present and looking at the flowers appreciatively alongside Mrs. Tuesti and Red. Vincent was standing silently by a pillar while Cid and Barret talked loudly about airship fuels with Shera hovering close by.

Finally the doors to the church were shut and an odd sort of silence fell over the building.

Zack's trepidation rose as from the back of the church Marlene came racing out with a huge smile to hug her father. Barret on the other hand laughed loudly caught up his daughter in a hug.

His mother appeared next and smiled brightly as she passed her son to stand by his father.

Tifa, Yuffie, and Rachas appeared next, the Cetra carrying her son along with her. Each of them walked to stand by their intimate others and then Zack found himself riveted on the door as Yuffie and Rachas both began to sing.

"_Nee, futari de onaji yume wo miyou watashi wa anata no soba ni iru yo."_ (Hey, let's dream the same dream, I'm by your side.)

He didn't know what the words meant but they sounded beautiful.

"_Kore made no subete wa kyou no deai ni tsunagatteita to omowaseru anata to iu sonzai ni."_ (I think everything until this point has been connected, to my meeting with you today.)

Elmyra stepped out first then reached back and offered her daughter her hand. Aeris's appearance made his heart pound as she stepped out, looking every bit the angel he had thought her to be the first time he had seen her.

"_Toomawari shita kedo, koushite deaeta. Nee, kore kara saki wa issho no iyou sabishii yoru nante mou konai yo."_ (I made some detours, but I was able to meet you like this. Hey, let's be together from now on, there will be no more lonely nights.)

She seemed to float towards him and he found himself transfixed as she stopped before him.

"_Hajimari wo furikaeru tabi ni omou deshou, subete no koto wa kyou e to tsunagatte. Kore kata saki mo issho ni iyou, sou suru koto kara umareteyuku futari de onaji yume wo miyou hitori ja mirenai yume kanaeyou. Te ni te wo totte mada minu asu e ikou, hajimari! Mada minu asu e no, hajimari."_ (Whenever you turn around to look at the beginning, you think everything was connected to this moment. Let's be together from now on, let's dream a dream together that's born from doing that, a dream we couldn't make real alone, hand in hand, let's go to an unknown morning, the beginning! This is the beginning of an unknown morning.)

_**Normal**_

I was biting my lip to keep from laughing as the song ended; Aeris joined Zack before the flowerbed and Bugenhagen bobbing on his orb behind them. He looked completely gobsmacked.

"Ho ho hoo! Friends and family, we gather here today to witness the marriage of these two people. May their union be forever blessed by the Goddess!"

Zack continued to look transfixed by Aeris as Bugenhagen continued with the ceremony, not once looking away from her until Bugen produced a long red ribbon then smacked the pup over the head.

"Pay attention!" he barked with a grin. "With this ribbon I now bind you both together. May your lives, your love, your destinies forever be bound to one another. You may kiss the bride!"

"REALLY?!" Zack yelped which drew laughter from everyone before he swooped in and kissed Aeris happily while Bugenhagen placed the marriage bracelets they had chosen on their joined hands.

Our entire party moved back to the Seventh Heaven as the Turks reopened the church and I handed Aiden over to Reeve as I rushed back right in time to slap Elmyra's hands away from my recipe book. All around us the kitchen began to buzz with activity as I pulled out the prepped ribs and shoved them into the oven. The cake was already baked so I took out the ingredients for the glaze. Less than an hour later I joined the party that was happening in the main room and saw Aeris descend the staircase, still in her wedding dress while Zack had removed his tie and jacket.

The feast passed in a whirlwind of activity with everyone laughing from the various tables after serving themselves from the various dishes that were set up on the bar counter. Aeris did follow my advice thankfully of getting a number of slightly more child-friendly dishes.

Tifa started off the wedding party by choosing a song on the old jukebox she had in the bar. Unsurprisingly she chose a slow song for Zack and Aeris's first dance as husband and wife. She and Cloud joined them after they had danced for almost a minute, then Barret joined with Marlene perched on his hip. A number of us joined then, Reeve and I joining at Ruvie's encouragement as she promised to keep an eye on Aiden.

We were all surprised when Rufus Shinra of all people crashed the party while backed by Rude and Reno. He didn't make any big or flashy entrance so much as he just seemed to suddenly appear, a box in hand. Since he was still confined to a wheelchair at the moment, he had Rude roll him over to where Zack and Aeris stood then offered them the box which was quietly and politely accepted by Aeris while everyone else in the room stared at it suspiciously.

"Congratulations, may you enjoy many happy years together," Rufus said simply before signaling to Rude to wheel him out.

The party never quite picked up again after the Turks and their boss left as everyone stared suspiciously at the box that Aeris gently placed on a table near the one that held the wedding presents they had received thus far.

"Is it safe?" Yuffie asked as she poked at the box slightly.

"Don't know. I say we send it back," Zack stated as he stared at the box with dark suspicion.

Elmyra slapped Zack's arm at his comment. "That would be rude young man, and I don't like that attitude from the man who will be the father of my grandchildren."

"Actually his suspicion is well deserved," Kunsel pointed out then glanced at me. "Can you sense anything about this?"

I glanced at the box myself then called on the Lifestream to direct me about the present before replying. "It's not dangerous."

Aeris shrugged slightly then shoved the present aside. "We can decide what to do after the honeymoon."

"So where are you guys going?" Cloud seemed eager for the subject change at least.

Zack scratched his head a bit before glancing at me. "We were hoping Rachas would let us stay at her villa in Costa Del Sol."

"Sure thing!" I called out. "You'll just need to come by the house before you leave to pick up the keys!"

"Headin' to Corel day after tomorrow, you guys should stop by! 'M sure Dio'll give ya a free night in Gold Saucer!" Barret suggested.

"And dad is sure to like the company in Wutai!" Yuffie called out right as various other people also started to call out suggestions or make offers to allow them to stay somewhere.

_**Shinra**_

Rufus was certain that his gift would probably either be sent back or accepted with the greatest of reservations, but it was worth the effort. He did need to start making some connections to the group, speaking of which…

He reached into the seat next to him and glanced through the information that had been gathered on Rachas Kaze thus far and he could say that he was quite pleased with the results. Born in Banora but educated abroad and the same age as him. The fourth of six children, she had graduated secondary school early with top marks and honors, beating the brother born ahead of her by a year. Though she showed no outstanding athletic ability she had participated in several sports. College years were full of excellent grades and a nomination for her to be a lab tutor at the university she attended. The Turks had also included a list of her known abilities and her stats as a fighter. Very magical with little physical strength but very impressive speed.

Flipping back to the cover, Rufus found himself smiling faintly at the grainy photo of the woman. This information was actually very hard to come by, most of the teachers seemed to not remember her and the files were tucked into the far corners of long forgotten filing rooms, but they had slowly pieced together a picture of this woman's life which she had probably tried to cover up on her own and had done a very good job at it. He knew they had only found this information on sheer luck. The intrigue of that made her even more interesting.

He had promised himself years ago after finding out about his father's infidelity that if he should ever marry he would remain faithful due to knowing the level of pain that it caused a family when someone wasn't. That meant he knew his future spouse would have to be interesting, attractive, intelligent, and probably be capable of scaring him enough to toe the line. The problem with those requirements is that they were most often found in female Turks and he had no intent of marrying an employee who would have been trained to obey him. A bit of fire and an argument every now and again kept things interesting, complete compliance in a partner would bore him.

It was uncertain as of yet how close Tuesti and Kaze were, but Rufus believed that he had a decent chance of winning her over so long as he put forward his best foot.

_**Normal**_

Zack and Aeris did stop by the house before departing on their honeymoon and picked up the spare key I had for the villa. They had changed into their normal clothes but both were still beaming brightly.

"We were planning to just go for a week but it seems like we might be gone for closer to two or three," Zack told us as Aeris took Aiden for a quick hug.

"I think we'll be able keep things running smoothly," Reeve assured him with a smile.

"That's what Cloud said!" Zack replied. "But with all the rush for the cure in the church, we haven't been able to get the delivery business going!"

"Think of this as advertising," I suggested as Aeris glanced at us with a smile. "You'll be well established as trustworthy individuals."

"Sorry that we'll be dumping the upkeep of the pool on you for so long," Aeris said as she handed Aiden back to me as he smiled at her. His smile was easy to draw out these days.

_**The Calamity**_

Jenova snarled viciously as she distantly watched those damned Cetra as they continuously made that horrific cure that combated her spread into the population. Her future children were running from and denying her!

It had taken a large amount of her remaining power to bring a new child to her but he still needed time and would need help with eliminating these threats. More children were necessary but unfortunately it seemed she would need more power and time to bring more children into existence.

There was little of the original body she had taken left and without his soul creation of possible reincarnates would be long and difficult but at the moment it was her only option.

Turning her attention back to Tenebrous, she crooned words of love and caring to him, filling his head as he trained with the power she darkened for him. Being a Cetra allowed him to touch the power of the Planet and with her shielding his presence, the Planet wasn't aware of him. It was a wonderful circle that allowed her to slowly feed and become stronger, to continue the spread even with those Cetra and their cure.


	6. Chapter 6

Saria: I seem to have lots of readers!

Zas: Hope they realize that action will eventually come, but right now you're doing the slow build up.

Saria: I can't help it; I hate time skips so I wasn't going to start this story with "Two years later"!

Tori: We know.

SA: Just write already.

PS: Thanks to all reviewers and to a recent Guest named Rachel, I'd love to see what you came up with! As far as art goes, I know someone in RL who does mine for me and the pic she made for Rachas serves as my Avatar. Know that whatever you have come up with is probably better than anything I could!

zzzzzzzzzz

Aeris and Zack's honeymoon lasted three weeks and it was during that time that I officially helped Cloud finally set up the new delivery company. He and Zack had been unable to agree on a name thus far and I personally didn't view it as too terribly important until we were officially off the ground. Due to me no longer having to be at the church every day, I was able to start helping in the set-up paperwork, advertisement, and logistics of the business.

Cloud found my cargo restrictions funny at first until I explained the points behind them. Oh the joys of being experienced in the realm of cargo as a pilot!

Though the government of Gaia didn't have as many regulations as Earth's, I viewed that as due to Shinra's long standing dominance over the government. Reeve actually sat in with Cloud and me as I explained the dangers of several improperly packaged materials and made sure to include points on biohazards, radiation, gases, explosives, combustibles, and flammable materials and how altitude, enclosed environments, and various other factors would affect them. I didn't expect to have to go as in depth with Zack as I did with Cloud and Reeve both there and asking questions. I had a feeling that there would soon be some regulation suggestions if the notebook and pen Reeve wielded were any indication.

The Turks seemed to be having an increased presence recently also, and they weren't the ones that I found that I minded the least such as Rude, Tseng, or Cissnei. Reno had taken charge of watching the church and insuring the safety of the water and he was mainly aided by Shotgun and Katana. The ones that I noticed as having the main presence around me were Rod and another man who was dubbed Two Guns. To put it bluntly, I couldn't seem to even turn a corner without bumping into one of them and Rod was especially annoying due to the fact that he would always try to take cover behind something.

I spotted a Turk at least four times a day everyday starting the day after Zack and Aeris's wedding and the murmurs of the Planet assured me that I was under surveillance and it drove me up the wall.

Seven days after the wedding found me holed up in the house Reeve and I shared because two Turks were sitting in front of the house and I was officially sick of them. Over half the day slowly passed before I finally got restless and used the power to fog their minds so I could leave the house without being bothered.

Deciding to blow off some steam, I headed for a place that had been found by Kunsel and Yuffie to do some very serious training for the first time in several months. I took Aiden and my hilt with me.

The building that Yuffie and Kunsel had found was located in the Sector 3 slums, a former warehouse that was in decent enough shape all things considered. After setting Aiden in a corner that was open and free of debris; I powered up my sword for the first time in several weeks and started a series of katas, beginning with the easiest and working through to the more difficult ones before entering a meditation and using levitation. Though it was tempting I didn't try to check in on Aeris and Zack, interrupting a honeymoon is what phones are for.

I returned to the house almost five hours after leaving a little tired but feeling much better only to discover that the two Turks were right where they had been when I left and were very confused about where I was.

"Do they have an escape tunnel or is she asleep?" the one with the crazy looking black hair asked Rod.

Rod shrugged as he kept his eyes glued on the house. "Don't know, kinda prefer not to see her."

"That Ancient ain't bad lookin. I think ya just don't like gettin' your ass kicked by her friends."

"I maintain that it wasn't my fault!" Rod declared hotly.

"Actually it was," I stated as I stepped up behind them and had the pleasure of seeing two Turks jump in surprise. "Your outburst was the direct cause for my infection."

"How?! When?!" Rod demanded as I stepped past them to the house. I didn't answer as I unlocked the door and let myself into the house.

_**City of Edge Government Offices**_

Reeve glanced down at the notebook that had been filled with the points indicated by Rachas about hazards in the field of transportation. Eventually he would bring these points up once the government was stabilized but he could definitely use these points to aid in building the guidelines for weapon and material transportation for the WRO. It was unfortunate, but he had to admit that an army was going to be necessary while the planet recovered. They would need an army to deal with power grabs by militias and the various monsters that still roamed the planet.

That morning he had been introduced to several people that the new mayor felt he should know, amongst them were scientists and doctors that thankfully seemed very interested in getting the planet moving forward again. Most of them had seemed like decent people and authentically cared about helping to undo the damage to the planet, some of them seemed more interested on the idea that they would be stomping out what had been done by Shinra and essentially be standing in the way of the recovering company. One of them, a young woman named Shalua had seemed particularly interesting to him. She was listed as a former member of the original AVALANCHE that left the group when they proved to be very twisted.

The resumes and applications of these people had already been gone over by the small department he had put together to begin filtering applications so today was just a formality.

Turning down the corridor that would lead to the exit, Reeve was surprised to almost run into a woman. A very familiar, very unpleasant blond woman.

"Scarlet," he greeted politely with a nod then stepped right past the woman.

"Why Reeve, what a pleasant surprise!" the red clad woman declared in a tone that grated on his nerves every bit the way it had the last time he had seen the woman. "What are you doing here today?"

Reeve almost rolled his eyes as he glanced at the woman who determinedly was keeping pace with him. "I had a meeting with several possible recruits for the WRO."

"Ah, yes! The WRO that I heard you were establishing. How is that coming together? I imagine that it is probably difficult to have so few people with experience."

"Actually I've been getting a good number of applicants." He didn't glance at the woman nor did he ask what she was doing in this building. The less interest he showed in her then hopefully the sooner she would move on.

Scarlet on the other hand watched the former Director of Urban Development with a new sort of interest. He was putting together an organization that promised to become the most powerful force on the planet, which meant power and money. If she could get in with this, then she would be on the rise again.

"How are your former comrades?" she asked in an attempt to hopefully start a conversation to get on his good side. "I heard one of them recently had a child, one of the two Ancients I believe?"

"Ms. Kaze, and my friends are doing well." Reeve made it a point to state friends very clearly.

Scarlet barely restrained her grimace when she realized that AVALANCHE was a bit closer knit than she had hoped. In order to regain power she had thought she just needed to get on Reeve's good side but this could prove problematic. His formal reference to the Ancient though did mean that she had a possibility of getting a foot in the door. "So, Ms. Kaze had a healthy baby then?"

"Yes." Reeve pushed his way through the door and felt his eye begin to twitch as the click of heels followed him.

"You two were close if I remember, is the child yours?"

Reeve didn't deign to respond as he headed towards his house. Luckily Scarlet didn't seem intent to follow him any farther than the corner and he was thankful for it.

Scarlet on the other hand felt a slightly vicious smile cross her lips as she watched the man walk away. What his silence told her was that he wasn't quite sure about his relationship or about the child of that Ancient and viewed the subject as uncomfortable. Reeve had always been a bit too open, a bit too friendly within Shinra. Getting information from him was just a point of knowing which buttons to press.

_**Normal**_

By the time Reeve got home the Turks had thankfully departed and I didn't sense any more of them in the immediate vicinity. Unfortunately though, I had gotten a call from Tifa saying that Reno had called the Seventh Heaven and said that the water level was low so I would need to visit the church tomorrow. It was sad but a place I had originally viewed as a haven was quickly becoming somewhere that I didn't want to go if doing so meant I could avoid the Turks.

Aiden was in his baby rocker swatting at one of the hanging toys while I finished with some of the paper work for deliveries that would be made either by bike or airplane when Reeve arrived. I felt his annoyance before he even crossed the threshold.

"Being bothered by a persistent group as well?" I asked when as he walked in.

"More like a reappearance of someone renowned for persistence," Reeve replied as he moved over to the couch and gently kissed my forehead. "The Turks?"

"Can't even leave the house without them trying to follow."

Reeve sighed heavily. "Well, the Geostigma cure is very important right now so they likely view you as invaluable."

"At least they aren't trying to take me into "protective custody"," I replied as I shuffled through the sheets of paper and finally decided they were complete. "So, anyone I know?"

"More like someone I wish that I didn't," Reeve replied as he sat down next to me.

The next morning I headed for the church bright and early. I had taken to making my visits first thing in the morning just to get them out of the way and the Turks had noticed this.

The front of the church was every bit as crowded and chaotic as ever but the inside was silent and still with the exception of the normal Turks guarding the pool. But today was different in that there was a visitor.

"What are you doing here?" I asked a wheelchair bound Rufus Shinra as Rude appeared from the back with the hose to the water truck we had been using to fill the pool.

"Just checking to make sure everything is running smoothly," the blond President reassured with a small, polite smile. "How are you doing today Ms. Kaze?"

Internally I kind of wish that Rufus would either be a brat or a jerk when he spoke rather than feign interest and manners. Games of intrigue and pageantry had never interested me though I knew how they were played and had engaged in them to a certain extent myself.

"I am doing well though it seems I have gained a Turk doormat," I replied with a light touch of humor.

"My apologies if they have been getting underfoot." Rufus's smile put me further on edge though I fought to keep my expression neutral.

Setting down Aiden's carrier, I unbuckled him from the contraption as Rude finished filling the pool then pulled the hose back into the back and prepared to get into the water. I was thankful right then that I always remembered Aiden's hat and made sure that it was securely tucked on his head.

"We can watch him," Cissnei told me as I lifted Aiden and turned towards the pool.

"We'll be fine," I assured then slowly lowered myself into the water as I kept Aiden pressed to my shoulder. He cooed happily then laughed slightly as the water brushed his toes. Smiling slightly at my son, I called on the power of the Planet and began to mix the healing energy into the water, being careful of the balance.

The healing water only took about five minutes to mix any more so soon enough I was heading back to the side of the pool where I ignored the offered aid of Cissnei and Gun and pulled myself from the water using the power instead.

Tucking Aiden back into his carrier and buckling him in, I turned to head for the door without a word to the Turks.

"We can give you a ride wherever you are headed," Rufus called.

"I'll be fine," I called back as I headed for the door only for Reno to step up next to me.

"Boss man is leavin' anyway, might as well save yourself the walk yo."

"I could use the exercise," I told him right as a crack of thunder could be heard overhead and I barely suppressed a groan as Aiden whimpered.

"I'm afraid that I must insist Ms. Kaze. This isn't the sort of weather you should carry a baby around in." Rufus sounded every bit the gentleman that I knew Reeve was and it annoyed me, but his statement was true.

Another crash of thunder came and the sound of the first few drops of rain began to fall. Aiden whimpered again and I could feel his terror begin to rise. I needed to get him into a proper building and soon.

"Fine." I practically spat the word out.

Rufus nodded slightly as he directed his wheelchair towards the back of the church and I followed him out to where an expensive looking black car sat. Rufus was able to move himself into the backseat while Rude folded his chair and Gun attempted to direct me into the backseat on the other side of the car. I was severely tempted to jump into the front but there wouldn't have been a place for Aiden's carrier so instead I slid into the back also and Gun shut the door.

Aiden began to fuss as I situated his carrier into the seat and cried as more thunder sounded. He calmed down as I slipped my finger into one of his fists and sent a gentle, soothing feeling to him through the power.

"This is right around when the rainy season of Midgar started," Rufus stated in a conversational tone. "You might to invest in a vehicle of your own soon."

"Or a raincoat and a water-proof stroller."

Rufus glanced at Aiden from beneath his blanket and seemed to almost study him for a moment and I was glad that Aiden's hat was covering his hair right then.

"So, is that Reeve's son?" he asked.

"No," I replied shortly. "He might one day want the job though."

"Who is the father if you don't mind my asking?"

I shot Rufus a glare right then but couldn't answer. Aiden's birth certificate named me his mother but I had no one that I could declare as the father.

"Sorry," the man apologized. "Where can we drop you off?"

"The Seventh Heaven," I called up to the front where I knew Rude was listening.

Rufus nodded to Rude and the car pulled away from the church slowly, circling around to the front where a crowd of people were lined out of the entrance despite the weather. The car slowly circled them before heading towards Edge.

"What are you doing now that you have finished the cure?" Rufus asked after a few minutes of silence.

I hesitated before deciding to be polite. "Returning to work. How is your company?"

"Doing well though it seems that I'll need to rethink a number of my employees and departments. Shinra itself needs to head in a new direction it would seem, especially with all the alternative sources of power that are being installed freely."

'Not in weapons, not in weapons,' I mentally prayed as I remembered some of the basic Gaian history I had learned over the past year. Shinra had originally started as a weapons manufacturing company and I prayed they weren't going back. The last thing Gaia needed right now was bigger weapons.

"I dismissed Scarlet and have decided not to continue production of mako-based or complex weapons," Rufus continued and I thanked Minerva silently before glancing out the window, watching the buildings of Edge slowly approach.

"You might consider producing bottles and hardware," I said after a moment as I remembered the worn out tools and reused bottles that we had been using throughout the construction of Edge and the projects that still continued.

Rufus Shinra's poker face was excellent but not good enough for me to not feel his division between distaste and interest. He found the idea of producing such items distasteful and beneath him but in turn provided a possible lucrative suggestion.

"Possible, though currently I was considering expanding into the industry of PHSs."

Goddess I hoped he didn't. I wouldn't put it above them to install tracking and listening devices in all PHSs.

"Enough about me though, you said that you were returning to work. Are you intending to join the WRO?"

I shook my head slightly as Aiden squeezed my finger and I noticed he was pulling it slightly towards his mouth. Digging into the side pouch of his carrier, I pulled out a pacifier and pressed it into his mouth. "No, I'm going into business with Zack and Cloud. We will be doing some business with the WRO though."

"What kind of business?"

"A delivery service."

"So something similar to what you did before."

"Something like that," I admitted as my foot began to tap. The car wasn't going anywhere near fast enough and the storm didn't seem that bad to me. If this took too much longer I was going to brave the storm.

"I will need to get the name of your company for future reference."

"We'll look forward to doing business with you," I replied though internally I really hoped we wouldn't. Maybe it was petty to hold a grudge, but I still was terrified of going to Junon after being chased by Azul.

The car finally turned onto the street that Seventh Heaven was on and I was beyond ready to get out.

"It was a pleasure to have a civil conversation. I hope we can do this again in the future," Rufus said as I shoved open the door and grabbed Aiden's carrier.

"Have a nice day," I muttered and didn't even bother to look at him as I shut the car door and ran into the bar.

_**Town Hall**_

Reeve refused to glance up as a certain red clad woman entered his temporary office. She proved impossible to ignore though as a stack of papers were dropped onto the neat pile he was finishing.

"Scarlet," he said politely. "What are you doing here today?"

"I took a job as a secretary," she informed him with a smile. "Keeping busy?"

"Very," he replied then glanced over the papers that Scarlet had all but shoved under his nose. It seemed the city council and mayor were considering the points that he had gathered from Rachas on regulations concerning cargo restrictions and wanted to talk to some professionals on the matter.

"Do you need any help with something?" Scarlet asked as she leaned slightly towards him, exposing far too much of her chest for his tastes.

"No, please return to your other duties," he politely dismissed.

Scarlet huffed and though he wasn't looking at her, he was certain she was barely covering a glare.

_**Junon**_

Tseng barely suppressed a sigh as he and Elena finished combing the ship that AVALANCHE had stowed away on over a year ago. The cargo hold had been kept pretty much locked off since that day though someone had mopped the place.

According to Ms. Lockeheart when they had questioned her about places where AVALANCHE had encountered Jenova, this had been one of the places they had met Sephiroth and fought a piece of the monster. In the woman's recounting of the events after they had defeated the creature Ms. Kaze had taken the extra step of setting the limb ablaze and it seemed her wish to destroy the limb was successful since they had not found any trace of the Calamity thus far, and they had been covering every bit of ground that the group had traveled over, even that marsh full of Zoloms. It was time for them to move on to the Western Continent now but Tseng was pretty sure they would find nothing there. The Shinra mansion in Nibelheim seemed the only possible place where something may be but the entire basement was in ashes at this point. It was actually surprising that the fire that had caused such destruction hadn't burned the entire building down.

Ms. Kaze had seemed certain that if there were any pieces of Jenova to be found that they would be in the North Crater but unfortunately they couldn't reach the place currently due to the seasonal storms which was why he and Elena were tracing AVALANCHE's trail instead.

Knowing they still hadn't gone through the hardest part of the trip yet, Tseng had to admit he had a new appreciation for the dedication of AVALANCHE in their mission. Maybe it was easier for them since they were a group, but the journey was proving rough for both Elena and him. To insure they missed as little as possible, they were avoiding the use of helicopters at the moment and he could admit that he was tired and probably hadn't had his normal immaculate appearance when he had set foot in Junon. He didn't even want to think of how they would look after crossing the desert or Mt. Nibel.

"Elena, let's head back," he called to the young woman as she glanced around a pile of boxes, obviously hoping to see something she had previously missed.

"Yes sir!" she called back then fell in step behind him as he left the ship and headed towards the base where they could get a brief rest before continuing on their trip.

_**The Honeymoon**_

Zack and Aeris had spent the first week of their honeymoon in Costa Del Sol where the villa had proven more than spacious enough to make them uncomfortable to spend more than just the minimum amount of time needed to sleep there. Needless to say that Aeris was sporting a bit of a tan due to their time in the sun by the beach where Zack commented on how this was probably the first time he had visited the beach without the company of Turks, monsters, and performing squats to pass the time.

Currently they were just crossing the mountains towards Corel and had passed the old reactor which they saw had been torn apart to the point where it was hardly more than a skeleton. The tracks were in slightly better shape but no longer extended to the reactor.

It was as they approached the big bridge before Corel that they encountered an enormous amount of human activity as hard hat wearing workers streamed along the slopes on both sides of the river, the beginnings of a dam already having formed far below them.

"This'll be impressive," Zack admitted with a whistle as he glanced down at the structure.

"Think we'll see Barret?" Aeris asked as her eyes roamed over the workers, obviously hoping to see their friend.

"Maybe," Zack replied then caught hold of a man as he passed them on the bridge. "Hey, you know where we can find Barret?"

"Barret? Sure do!" the man said with a grin then nodded towards Corel. "He don't work on the dam, only the oil fields, but you should find him in town today."

"Thanks!" the former SOLDIER said with a grin of his own then offered his new wife his arm. "Shall we?"

Aeris laughed as they continued across the bridge and into Corel where they found that some actual buildings were beginning to replace the tents that the town had mostly lived out of. The train that AVALANCHE had stopped was almost completely stripped just as the reactor had been and the track that went through the town was now clear of all tents and buildings. Probably a really good thing.

"So, where should we start looking?" Zack asked as his eyes roamed over the rough town.

"The inn?" Aeris suggested. "I don't think he has a house yet so they might know where he is."

"Alright then!" Zack declared as he took three running steps then stopped to wait for his wife. Aeris smiled at his gesture as she caught up to him then laughed as he seemed to skip from foot to foot as they headed for the inn.

The old innkeeper recognized them and even greeted them with a smile then directed them to a recently constructed bar that served as the principle meeting place for the miners.

The bar was a rough looking place that seemed to have been mostly slapped together with some of the scrap metal collected from the train and the reactor. The miners who milled about were all friendly looking though and talked amiably. Barret was a rather noticeable presence in their midst.

"HEY!" Zack shouted into the crowd, causing most of the miners, Barret included, to turn towards him.

"Well look'it who it is!" Barret yelled as he shoved his way between the tables towards them. "Let's hav'a round fer the newlyweds!"

Cheers and shouts of congratulations came from the crowd and Zack and Aeris found themselves pulled into the thick of the crowd, mugs being pushed into their hands.

"No thanks," Aeris said as she pushed the mug to another of the miners.

"Gotta join us fer a drink!" Barret told her while Zack shook his head.

"She can't have alcohol!" Zack told him and Barret blinked at them for a moment before grabbing another mug and shoving it into Zack's hands.

"Congrats!" Barret roared as he solidly clapped the slightly smaller man on the shoulder.

_**Normal**_

Rufus wasn't present at the church the next time I had to replenish the water and I was thankful for it. The day after that the last of the paperwork was finally filed and Cloud made the first official run for Three Blades Delivery. It was Cloud that suggested that name after realizing that all of us used bladed weapons and I seconded it after Zack suggested FSK Delivery over the phone the day before.

The phone was unsurprisingly silent our first day of operation so Cloud didn't have a delivery the next day and spent the day helping Tifa around the bar. I unfortunately got a call from the Turks and ended up going to the church to replenish the water and a month and a half after the cure for Geostigma was publicly announced, I noticed that the crowd finally seemed to be thinning a bit which was a huge relief. It was while I was at the church that Cloud got a call for a delivery to be made to Mideel. I almost laughed when he told me about it when I arrived. I seemed to be falling into a pattern of the first flights I take always being to Mideel.

"Would you be able to watch Aiden tomorrow?" I asked Tifa after getting the details on the delivery.

"Sure, just be sure to bring his things," she told me.

Cloud glanced up then. "Just don't expect me to be on diaper duty."

"Aww, is chocobo afraid of diapers?" I teased as I unbuckled Aiden and gently bounced him as Marlene raced in surprisingly followed by Vincent.

"Can I hold him? Please please please?" the little girl begged and I glanced at Cloud who shrugged.

"Alright, but you have to sit down," I told her as Vincent surprised me by reaching into the carrier and withdrawing Aiden's bottle and walked to the back.

Marlene jumped into the chair happily and held out her arms where I gently settled my son then watched as she smiled at him. Several minutes later Vincent returned with the bottle and I allowed Marlene to feed him as I watched.

The door to the bar opened rather suddenly and seeing as it was a rather odd time for Tifa to have customers, we all glanced at the entrance and I instantly stiffened.

"Good day," Scarlet said in a honeyed tone as she sashayed to where I sat with Marlene and my discomfort rose exponentially as her eyes roved over Aiden's tiny form. "Dear, isn't it a little warm for hats?" she asked Marlene she reached towards Aiden's head and I reacted instantly, slapping the harpy's talon away from my helpless son.

"Don't you dare touch him," I whispered threateningly as Vincent moved to stand behind me.

Scarlet glanced at her hand and I saw the narrowing of her eyes before she planted a very fake smile on her face. "My apologies."

"What is your business?" Cloud demanded though he hadn't moved to stand. Scarlet by herself was no threat against any of us.

The red woman's eyes flitted over our various forms before she faced me again. "The mayor would like some insight from several of you on several topics. When would you possibly be available to come meet him?"

I stared at the woman for a long moment before glancing at Cloud and Tifa.

"We might be available the day after tomorrow," Tifa supplied after a moment and Scarlet's lips pressed tightly together for a moment before she nodded.

"I'll see what can be arranged," she promised before heading towards the door.

It was easier to breath after the former executive had left and Tifa visibly relaxed also. Vincent took Aiden from Marlene then and burped him before settling him into the carrier again and removing his hat.

"It is a bit warm," he offered as I glanced at him and I shook my head before taking the hat and rolling it back over Aiden's head, being careful to tuck all his hair in.

"Better that he get used to wearing a hat until he's old enough for it to be dyed," I replied as I straightened up.

"He's young enough to just look platinum blond," Tifa said.

"And what about in a few months when it begins to look silver? I don't think we should even try to use a dye before he's five."

Tifa shrugged then glanced over her shelves of alcohol while Vincent sighed and Cloud stood and stretched.

That night I told Reeve about Scarlet's visit and he admitted that the city council was thinking about regulations, Scarlet had been sent to talk to us due to her now working there as a secretary.

"They also want me to take an official title for heading the WRO and I've made it quite obvious that I don't want to be titled of "President". One of our newest recruits suggested the title of Commissioner and I prefer that one."

"Sounds good. Who suggested that?"

"A young woman named Shalua. She also had one of the saddest reasons for joining the WRO."

"How?"

"She had a younger sister who was kidnapped by Shinra as a SOLDIER candidate almost eight years ago. She thinks her sister is still alive but we've found no record of the girl."

"That's terrible!" I replied as I thought of how bad it had been for everyone when they were uncertain about whether or not Zack and Cloud had survived their dip in the Lifestream.

"I don't think the girl survived but it's a horrible thing to strip someone of their hope," Reeve continued. "Shalua declares that her sister is her reason for living."

"Maybe…" I started as I thought of the problem.

Reeve heard me though and stared at me. "Maybe what?"

"Maybe I can find her," I finished. At Reeve's incredulous look I explained. "I'm in touch with the Lifestream and am probably the best person for finding another once I know who I'm looking for. That's how we found Cloud and Zack previously."

"Maybe…" Reeve admitted before offering me a small smile. "I'll talk to her; see if she's willing to try such a thing."

The next morning I started out early and dropped Aiden off with Tifa by 7am before heading to the airport. The courier was there by 8 and I took off inside of fifteen minutes later and landed in Mideel right after noon.

The cargo was medicine and clothes for the still slowly forming village as well as several monsters repellants that should keep some of the local monsters out of the village. As my plane was refueled I went through the village with the doctor and found those who hadn't been able to get to Midgar just yet for the cure for Geostigma. They would have to get back to Mideel on their own, but when I took off at just past 1 in the afternoon the plane was seen off by almost half of the village as they waved good bye to their nine friends or family. They were the last people in Mideel with Geostigma and had either just started to show signs of infection or were so far along that they couldn't travel.

Just as I had that morning, I ran the plane hard and managed to reach Edge in just over four hours. We were met by ground crews who had been more than happy to load the patients into a crew van and drive them to the church. I had the misfortune of being offered a ride by a different crew.

"Hey! Need a ride yo?" Reno called from a nearby car as I headed for the street.

"No," I called back as I turned in the direction that should take me to the Seventh Heaven.

"Come on, been a long day no doubt yo. Just give ya a lift to that bar!"

"I'm fine."

"Please excuse our concern," Rufus's voice floated from the back of the car. "We just wanted to insure you weren't over tired."

Maybe I should take up terrorism again if it meant these guys would be less interested in my general wellbeing.

"I'm fine," I assured them again and felt my eye begin to twitch as the car continued to follow me.

"The forecast suggests that it will be storming again tomorrow. We could send a car for you to get to the church," Rufus continued the conversation.

Internally I groaned. Aside from Cloud and Zack, no one in my group of friends had a vehicle and a motorcycle wouldn't be good for moving around with Aiden. I could just ask someone to come over and watch Aiden since I probably would be meeting the mayor and council tomorrow, but last I checked Ruvie had work and Tifa was planning to go, and I wasn't cruel enough to ask Vincent to babysit just yet, especially to babysit for an entire day. Like it or not, I was going to bring Aiden with me tomorrow and if it really was storming then I would need a vehicle.

"We'll see how the weather is," Rufus offered as he seemed to pick up on my discomfort with the subject.

I continued my trudge down the street and the car continued to follow as Rufus asked several questions, sometimes drawing a simple yes or no response from me before the car finally departed right as I reached the halfway point to the Seventh Heaven. Around that point I felt two more Turks arrive and start to follow me from a bit of a distance.

_**City hall**_

Scarlet snarled as soon as she determined she was alone. She was so certain that she would be able to get on Reeve's good side within a few days and be able to join his WRO as a trusted employee, one with management experience and thus get her a respectable position. Her gestures though were dismissed completely; heck the man wouldn't even look at her!

When she had gone on that horrific little errand earlier to meet with those AVALANCHE pests and try to get a date in order for a meeting to be scheduled with that pathetic man who was elected mayor, they had obviously been weary but not threatened by her. Then that Ancient had struck her to keep her away from her son! If it weren't for Hojo and the experiments that he had presented to her and Heidegger, that child wouldn't even exist! Of that Scarlet was certain.

That little idiot should be thanking her on her knees for that child. It was no great feat to see the child wasn't Reeve's, and more importantly a tiny lock of white hair that had slipped out from under that ridiculous hat had confirmed that to her beyond a doubt.

Oh how Hojo would roll and scream in his grave if he knew that his specimen was being raised by that weakling Ancient. No, weakling wasn't the right word since she had seen what that one could do. She was just not a fighter and she'd ruin that child with pacified thoughts and deeds and those ideals that AVALANCHE followed.

_**North Crater**_

It was taking longer than she had thought it would to form these new beings that would aid Tenebrous who was resting once more, so once again she turned her attention back out onto Gaia.

Her children were almost completely gone whereas just two months ago they had been so numerous! No matter how she looked at this the conclusion was always that her plans needed to be stepped up and that filthy pool destroyed. That Cetra needed to also be destroyed and she knew how.

Trust that foolish Minerva to choose a Cetra that wasn't a true warrior to act as her enabler and enforcer. Well, her bad chose would be her downfall.

If she were to compare their Cetra then Tenebrous would be a SOLDIER and that woman would be a Turk, and everyone knew that in battle a SOLDIER won against a Turk. It was why her former children and those who had her cells were SOLDIERs.

For now though and to aid Tenebrous in his mission, she had three beings that would soon be ready that encompassed the remnants she still had of the Sephiroth she had called her son. His will, his allure, and his physical strength. It would be several more months before they would be ready, but she knew she could hold on. And she had already thought of such beautiful names for them.

"Kadaj for will, Yazoo for allure, and Loz for strength," she murmured with a smirk.

_**Normal**_

The next day came too quickly and just as Rufus said there was a storm brewing that morning. I managed to get to the church just fine with Aiden but had to accept the offered ride back to Edge and once again found myself sharing a car with Rufus Shinra. He made small talk during the ride while I mentally urged Rude to go faster.

Vincent agreed to watch Aiden while Cloud, Tifa, and I headed to the City hall, meeting Reeve in the entrance hall before entering the chambers of the council and mayor. The meeting lasted almost five hours and all we really discussed were possible regulations that they would present whenever a global or continental government was established.

The climax of my day was meeting Shalua Rui after the meeting who shouted that the last thing she needed was some sort of psychic fraud trying to gouge her for money. She was respectful of Reeve but felt as though I was encroaching upon his kindness and good heart. She also hated AVALANCHE with a passion.

In total, the day was not a good one though according to Reeve, we did help in setting the ground work for future endeavors.


	7. Chapter 7

Saria: New chapter!

Zas: Anyone think the buildup might be lasting a bit long?

SA: ME!

Tori: But we need an established story! We can't just jump straight into the action!

Saria: I know that… I just don't want people getting bored…

zzzzzzzzzz

_**Wutai**_

After visiting Barret in Corel for two days and receiving a free night in Gold Saucer plus a ride pass from Dio, Zack and Aeris had made their way across the continent, first stopping in Gongaga where the villagers had thrown a picnic to celebrate their nuptials. That had been followed with a visit to Cosmo Canyon and staying with Bugenhagen and Nanaki for several days before heading to Rocket Town. Zack was adamant that they avoid Nibelheim so they used a ship to skirt the area.

Cid and Shera had welcomed them warmly and gave them the first unofficial tour of the soon-to-be-completed airship. Zack could admit he was impressed but had to suppress his laughter when on the second day of their visit Cid rapped his knuckles with a wrench that he was using in loo of a hammer. Suddenly his strange number of bandages and new scars made a lot of sense.

For the last few days of their honeymoon the couple went to Wutai just as Yuffie had suggested. What made it a real treat for them was that Rachas had a charter to Wutai and had picked them up for the short trip to the island. She refused to say why at that point in time, but she had installed a baby seat in the plane and had brought Aiden along.

That night all of them stayed in the palace before Rachas headed back to Edge, leaving the two of them to finish their vacation.

"This is so beautiful," Aeris murmured that night as she leaned against her husband in the mixed onsen. Zack in turn wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder.

"Not as beautiful as you," he murmured.

"THAT IS SO CORNY!" an all too familiar voice shouted from what they both recognized as the women's area of the onsen. "Geez, I come here to say hello and you guys are making out in the onsen?!"

"Yuffie…" the couple groaned before climbing out of the hot spring and heading for their room.

_**Normal**_

Almost two weeks had passed since Scarlet had seen Aiden and my paranoia was on the rise. Every day that I left him in the care of someone else, even for just a few hours, was a day I dreaded and feared that someone would accidently let the cat out of the bag. It wasn't that I didn't trust my friends, I just didn't trust Scarlet.

To make matters worse, Rufus and his Turks were trying to establish themselves as a permanent fixture in my life it would seem. Upon realizing that I was nearing the point of committing homicide on Two Guns and Rod, Rufus had replaced them with Cissnei and yet another new Turk called Nunchaku. These two actually knew to keep their distance at times and I found I didn't mind them too much.

Several things were beginning to concern me was that I had anticipated that after the cure for Geostigma was completed Minerva wouldn't take so long to bring new Cetra to Gaia. I could honestly say I expected to find five or six panicking Earth-born Cetra in the church the morning after the water was complete. Hearing nothing of such a thing happening for months after the cure was available set me slightly on edge and caused me to think and meditate on what was to come.

Advent Children should have been circumvented due to the Geostigma no longer being an issue but I kept found myself thinking of the events, no matter how impossible they seemed. The Remnants might be an issue due to them being remnants of Sephiroth that were being directed by Jenova, but the hopes of choking the Planet with Geostigma should no longer be an issue. As for if the Remnants existed, what did that mean for Aiden? He was Sephiroth if you got down to the bones of the issue, the being that had resisted Jenova, so were the Remnants just impressions?

And since I was thinking of the future, what about Dirge of Cerberus? I had no clue what happened in that game, only knew of one of the antagonists and had no idea what their intents were. I had no idea if Deepground went into dissolution with the maiming of Restrictor or what could be happening but I suspected Scarlet knew something which brought the issue full circle.

One way or another, I was suspicious of Scarlet and didn't want Aiden out of my sight which led to me installing a baby seat in my airplane. Unlike Sephiroth's first childhood where he was restricted to a lab, Aiden would be growing up traveling the world.

The brief trip to Wutai had been a huge relief, the trip itself being arranged by a Wutaian noble that had brought his wife, child, and several friends and relatives to Edge for the Geostigma cure. He had decided to head back with all due haste and thus had hired Three Blades to fly them back once they were well. It had taken a little shuffling of the paperwork but I found that I could definitely fly them back. Thankfully none of them took offense at my insistence upon bringing Aiden and picking up Zack and Aeris.

When I returned to Edge the next day, Reeve met me at the airport to inform me that Scarlet was still acting peculiar but more importantly, the Turks had discovered that she was sending emails to a hidden address in the old Shinra network. She had not received any replies but it didn't make him less weary.

Aeris and Zack returned almost a week later and little by little life settled into a smooth pace.

Almost a month after their return, Cid made his first visit in his new ship which he had named "Shera". He wasn't going to settle in Edge just yet but did plan to move full time in another year or so once the WRO was stabilized.

"Man, can't believe this fucker used ta be Sephiroth!" Cid declared on the second day of his visit when he saw Aiden settled on a blanket with several toys spread around him, a large smile on his face.

"Cid…" I growled as my fingers began to itch.

"He's a cute lil asshole!"

Aeris glanced over with a worried expression as I began to crack my knuckles. "Cid, you might want to watch your language."

"Why? Lil nit don't got a fucking clue what 'm sayin and don't give a hell."

Tifa also noticed my growing agitation but it was Vincent who finally said something.

"There are two Turks down the street that are afraid of Rachas, you might want to run and catch a ride with them."

"Why'd I want to ride with them numbskulls?" Cid demanded before catching sight of my rapidly reddening face. "Shit, is she mad?"

"Your language is making it worse," Aeris advised him. "She hates profanity and doesn't want anyone using it in front of her son."

"The fuck is wrong with the way I talk?" Cid demanded then ducked when I grabbed at one of his ears.

Under a minute later I was chasing a loudly cursing Cid down the street before he jumped onto a car that was occupied by Two Guns and Rod. Rod took one glance at me before hitting the gas, almost causing Cid to lose his perch. Calling on the power, I continued my pursuit.

The news that night consisted of an interesting segment about a car that sported a surfer being chased down the streets of Edge by a speeding woman on foot.

Another month slowly passed and Aeris began to show much to the excitement of her and Zack. Little by little though my own paranoia continued to increase and I constantly found myself looking over my shoulder.

It was right when September was ending that I found something else that was beginning to make me even more nervous. Aiden was six months old when I finally noticed something that was probably no big deal but made me simultaneously happy and terrified. Put simply, he didn't look right.

I had seen Aiden every day since his "birth" and knew that it was him that day, but my revelation still caught me off guard. Aiden's hair was still white. There was no emerging silver whatsoever and six months seemed to be when a baby's hair should start to get a bit of color, even blond. To make matters weirder, he seemed to have a few spikes in his hair, small ones that weren't too drastic, but spikes none the less. Little by little, I was seeing a person emerge who resembled Sephiroth, me, and someone else entirely. I hoped it wasn't that WEAPON DNA that Hojo had injected me with acting up. Either way though, I doubted anyone would recognize him as formerly being Sephiroth which was the main joy I got from this.

_**North Crater**_

Tseng heaved a sigh of relief as he and Elena finally headed for the North Crater. The seasonal storms had finally subsided enough to allow a helicopter through and seeing as Reno was their best pilot, he was the one flying the aircraft while Rude came as their back-up. Cissnei and Katana had taken over the church during Reno's absence and had permanently stationed Rod and Two Guns away from Edge. Apparently a recent incident had caused both of them to join Rude's bandwagon of terror in the face of a petite blond woman.

The journey he and Elena had gone on had been an enlightening, terrifying, and humbling experience as he finally came to understand the true level of degradation and torment that the various members of AVALANCHE had been put through. Discovering the happenings of the basement of Shinra's mansion in Nibelheim and the truth of how Aeris and her mother came to be in custody… He could see why none of them wanted anything to do with Shinra anymore.

"Man, you guys look like crap yo!" Reno had announced with a grin when he saw them and Tseng couldn't argue. Elena acted insulted but he noticed she seemed a bit more subdued than normal.

"Found anything?" Rude asked as they boarded the helicopter.

Tseng shook his head as he sat himself in the cabin and buckled into his seat. While they had found plenty, it wasn't their intended target.

"No signs of any pieces of Jenova," he finally stated as the chopper lifted off. "AVALANCHE was thorough thus far in her elimination but we'll need to be let out just outside the perimeter of the crater to retrace their exact steps."

"Rough," Rude offered and Elena shook her head.

"You've no idea," she told him. "We've been chased through a jungle by Touch-Mes, suffered through a desert, encountered dragons, got assaulted by the Crescent Unit of Wutai, and I haven't even started on what we encountered on the East or North continents thus far, and we don't even have to worry about WEAPONs!"

Rude's lips twitched slightly in a manner that Tseng instantly recognized as a Rude version of a grin. Elena might not appreciate it yet but drawing such a reaction from Rude usually made for a good day.

"No one said would be easy newbie!" Reno shouted from the cockpit.

Elena groaned and sat back heavily in her seat.

"We'll be at the crater in two hours yo!" Reno called again, answering Tseng's unvoiced question.

_**Normal**_

Aiden, Reeve, and I were visiting Ruvie and Denzel that day as we did every so often whenever we found the time. The WRO was starting to keep Reeve very busy and with the business starting to pick up, I found that I was also keeping busy. Ruvie had decided to teach me how to sew since Reeve insisted upon being allowed to use the grill and was teaching Denzel.

My first project was a new hat for Aiden. I was tired of the plain ones that were all I could find in stores and longed to have a cute little fox ears cap for him. Ruvie seemed amused by my description of the furry hat but thought it sounded adorable.

Two hours later had me convinced that my level of talent with a needle and thread was at a very solid zero. Ruvie had fashioned a workable hat and even managed the ears but mine looked like a failed stuffed animal that someone had taken a needle and thread puller to about twelve times too many.

"Maybe you just need some practice?" Ruvie suggested with a smile as she tried the hat she had made on Aiden's head. It was a bit big and I longed for a camera right then.

"What I need is an iota of talent," I replied as I cut the thread to separate the hat for the umpteenth time. "I don't get it… The mechanics of sewing seems so much like the riveting of an airplane so why can I put together a plane without trouble but find this task so difficult?"

Ruvie snorted with laughter again as she took the material from me. "You remind me yet again of how similar you and Reeve really are."

Aiden giggled from his blanket then and when I glanced down I felt my jaw drop.

"REEVE! GET THE CAMERA!" I shouted, causing Ruvie to jump and stare at Aiden before she laughed herself.

"Is this the first time you've seen him crawl?" she asked right as Reeve came barreling into the room with Cait Sith, eyes wide and searching for danger.

"He's crawling!" I told Reeve excitedly as Ruvie produced a camera and handed it to her son.

Reeve blinked for a moment then laughed loudly before focusing the camera on Aiden who had just reached the toy he wanted and allowed himself to fall back on his stomach, his tiny legs kicking slightly at the air.

"Not too long from now he'll be all over the place," Ruvie told us as she turned towards the kitchen. "I hope you've baby proofed your house."

My eyes went wide before I turned to Reeve who wore a similar expression. We had both completely forgotten that little tidbit and we both had a number of items such as tools and weapons that were not safe for tiny hands.

"We both have the day off tomorrow," Reeve finally said. "We can do it then."

Denzel chose then to enter the room. "Mr. Tuesti, is the tinfoil on the corn supposed to catch fire?"

Reeve was out the door again in a heartbeat as Ruvie laughed loudly from the kitchen. "And that is why I always make some back-up dishes whenever Reeve cooks," she told me as I glanced in at her.

_**North Crater**_

The path that AVALANCHE had originally used to enter the crater had been completely destroyed when the WEAPONs had been released and during subsequent explosions so Tseng and Elena hadn't been able to follow the exact path of AVALANCHE. They hadn't discovered that until they had actually made it to the crater so they did the next best thing: had Reno fly into the actual crater and land.

"Stay aloft," Tseng ordered as he and Elena disembarked. "We'll call you if we need you."

"Right yo!" Reno called back before taking off again with Rude.

Tseng didn't know what he had expected to find in the crater or what it would look like, but he hadn't imagined that it would look so… burnt. All around them, the walls, the floor, everything looked to have been scorched. Some areas were decidedly blacker than others.

"This is strange," Elena voiced both of their thoughts. "Is there even going to be anything to find?"

"We'll know soon enough," the dark man replied as he headed in what looked to be the only available direction.

Elena followed swiftly though she continued to scan in almost every direction. "Do you think there are any leftover monsters in here?"

"Doubtful after the eruption of the Lifestream," Tseng replied before stopping when he noticed something odd on the ground.

"Wh-" Elena was cut off as Tseng's hand came up and stopped her question then he pointed at the ground where a footprint was just visible on the ground.

_**Seventh Heaven**_

Aeris smiled as Tifa handed her the glass of water she had asked for then placed a hand over her stomach. The baby was very energetic these days and Aeris always found herself either thirsty or needing to visit a restroom. Her mother was visiting to help with some of the final preparations and baby proofing the house, so naturally she wasn't allowed to do much of anything. Just coming to visit her friends was liable to result in her being scolded these days.

"How're you feeling?" Tifa asked as she began cleaning several of the glasses she had out on the counter.

"A little bloated but fine." Aeris smiled as she felt the baby kick again.

"Do you know if it'll be a boy or a girl yet?"

"No, we want it to be a surprise."

"It'll be good either way then?"

Aeris smiled as her friend continued cleaning the glasses then her eyes clouded slightly. "My eyes and his hair color," she murmured with a smile.

Tifa glanced at her friend and knew it was her Ancient abilities that were rearing right then. "Careful or you'll ruin the surprise," she teased.

Aeris smiled then glanced around the bar. With the delivery service finally getting into full swing Zack and Cloud didn't have the same presence in the bar that they previously had and Marlene had just started school this year so the bar seemed eerily quiet.

"Where's Vincent?"

Tifa shrugged slightly as she began to put the clean glasses away. "He just said he'd be back soon and took off the other day. I'm hoping that he's learning to cope beyond focusing on Aiden."

Aeris nodded as she focused on the water again for a moment. "Have you been keeping up with your training?"

The brunette woman blinked at the strange question before nodding slightly. "I haven't been able to practice as regularly as I would like, but I've been trying to keep up."

"Good."

Aeris's strange response really did throw Tifa off slightly.

_**Healin**_

Rufus glanced over the reports of Shinra's general production levels then nodded slightly. They were doing better than he had hoped but trust from the people was slow to come, especially after someone had let slip a little rumor about human experimentation.

Over the past several months he had slowly tried to insert himself into life alongside AVALANCHE and thus far his efforts had been most successful with Reeve Tuesti and surprisingly Cid Highwind. Tuesti was willing to accept him because of his donations but Highwind had gotten better because of the aid given to him by several of his Turks several months ago when he had accidentally pissed off Ms. Kaze.

Ms. Kaze was proving to be a bit of a conundrum for Rufus in that he couldn't figure her out and he considered himself to be talented when it came to reading people. She didn't react to him the way other women did, no blushing or primping, no attempts to gain his attention or keep it once she had it. She was completely uninterested in him which was something he had never really encountered. Polite and business-like in their encounters, both business and casual.

It was utterly frustrating. If she would yell or scream then he'd know he was making some sort of progress in that she felt comfortable enough around him to let such slips be made.

Maybe he should try another approach but he wasn't sure what.

The Fairs were expecting their first child soon and Rufus could admit that he dreaded that since it would mean he'd have double the original number of Ancients plus a protective former SOLDIER who was father and husband to two of them.

Rufus sighed then sat back as he recalled the call he had received earlier that day. Tseng and Elena should be finished soon with following the trail of AVALANCHE and searching for where the remaining pieces of Jenova should be. Thus far it seemed as though that monster had been wiped out but he knew better. The Geostigma was her doing and if they didn't find the last pieces of the calamity in the crater then he wasn't sure where they could be.

The world was slowly coming back together, so hopefully this would be the role of him and his company: insuring that the monster that enabled much of this was destroyed so it could never wreak havoc again.

Pulling up the next file from the stack on his desk, he allowed a small smile form when he saw the report. He had ordered a monument to Meteor Fall to be erected in the town center of Edge and this indicated that the statue was finally complete and more importantly well received.

The next report was on the new offices he was having built for Shinra in Edge. They were right next to the town square where the monument now resided. Estimations indicated that the building would take another year before it would be complete since he did intend to have development labs included in the building, though these would only be used for technology and not biological experimentation. It was doubtful the view from his Presidential office would be as great as the one in the old tower, but he could make do for now.

_**Normal**_

Reeve somehow managed to rescue the corn from being turned into charcoal only to lose the potatoes in his rush. The steaks came out just fine though and we all enjoyed an excellent dinner while Aiden giggled and cooed from his highchair where Ruvie and I took turns feeding him some mashed peas and carrots.

"Then Rick declared he was from the Slums and punched Dave for saying that all slum-dwellers should go back to the sewers and eat rats. I only stepped in to keep Gasto from jumping on Rick. Someone called the teacher and she made Dave apologize but Rick refused to say he was sorry." Denzel was currently explaining a fight that had happened at his school. Rick was apparently a friend of Denzel's and both had recently gotten into trouble.

Reeve sighed and shook his head though he didn't seem to disapprove of Denzel's supposed role in all of this.

"How's Rick doing?" I asked to help move the subject along.

"He's still upset, said that he shouldn't have gotten in trouble. Dave was the one being mean!"

"Did you try to defend Rick with your words first?" Reeve asked as he cut a bite of his steak.

"Well, kind of, but I wasn't being mean!"

"You should have let him know that his comments weren't nice," Ruvie interjected as she offered Aiden another spoonful of carrots. "As for Rick, we'll invite him to dinner next week and discuss this with him."

"So I can bring Rick home for dinner? Can he spend the night too?!" Count on Denzel to take what should be a lecture and try to turn it into a party.

"We'll see," Ruvie replied with a smile which drew a cheer from Denzel. I was also smiling when a sudden cold feeling crept through my veins, stealing all the warmth in the room.

It felt in that moment as though all the air was cold and stagnant, that the light was diminished, and I frantically called to the Planet to force the feeling to dissipate. The room swam slightly in my vision as my skin erupted into gooseflesh and I realized what this was after a moment: a warning. Something was coming and it wasn't friendly.

Reeve must have noticed my momentary distraction but he didn't draw attention to it until we were heading home.

"What happened?" he asked as we passed near the memorial that Shinra had recently finished in Edge.

"Something happened," I whispered as we passed a flower vendor. "It was… I felt something bad."

"Any ideas of what?"

A clearing throat caught our attention and we both glanced back to see Shalua. She was out of her uniform lab coat and wearing a slightly flashy looking red dress.

"Still believe those psychic premonitions?" she asked, her eyes narrowed at me.

I glanced at Reeve and shrugged, not entirely sure how to explain this to her. Reeve on the other hand stepped between us, his hands raised in a disarming manner.

"She just has methods that are out of the ordinary," Reeve tried to explain and Shalua scoffed.

"And how much does she charge you for these services?" she demanded.

My face went slightly red at the implication. "Nothing."

Shalua blinked at me for a second then looked to Reeve who confirmed my price with a nod.

"I work for a living as a pilot and engineer, my other talents I use freely at my discretion."

Shalua continued to stare for a moment then sighed though her eyes didn't soften in the least. "My apologies. I find it hard to just listen sometimes, it's been so long and I haven't a clue where to find her."

"Your sister?" Reeve asked then glanced at me and I nodded slightly.

"Yeah, they took her so suddenly and there have been no clues other than Shinra and SOLDIER," Shalua confirmed as we began to lead her back to our house. "Psychics were always so… useless and AVALANCHE didn't help at all. Now the world is like this, Shinra all but done for, and I still can't find her."

"Everyone seems to have lost someone they care for," Reeve offered. "Most of our friends have lost people they love or even years of their life due to Shinra."

"But there was no finality in this, I'm sure she's alive and I can find her," Shalua argued as we turned onto the street that led to our house. "Where are we going?"

"Our house," I replied as I switched arms on Aiden's carrier.

"Your? As in?" Shalua glanced back and forth between us then shook her head slightly. "Should have known."

"I think you just need to talk for a little while," Reeve told her as he unlocked the door to our house. "Tea or coffee?"

"I'm fine," Shalua told him as I moved past her to the living room and settled Aiden into his rocker. Shalua glanced at him for a moment before focusing on me again as Reeve headed for the kitchen. "I still don't believe in psychics."

"This isn't 'psychic'; I can communicate with the Planet. Through the Lifestream I can find anyone, living or not."

Shalua stared at me for a moment before her eyes went slightly wide. "An Ancient?"

"A Cetra," I countered and she nodded.

"Of course."

Sitting down on the couch, I rifled through my knowledge of various ways that Jedi might try to track someone down or to see if they were still alive and I came up with Life Sense. I knew who I was searching for even if I had never met Shalua's sister so it shouldn't be too difficult to find her since Shalua herself was right here.

Reaching out, I grasped Shalua's hand and felt her stiffen at the contact.

"I've never met your sister, so I'm using you as a form of medium to guide my search," I explained as Reeve reentered the room with a steaming mug in hand.

Shalua didn't relax but she didn't pull her hand back either so I took that as the sign to go ahead.

Calling on the Lifestream, I let myself float away from my body even as I held on, feeling Shalua's signature through the power and trying to focus on a girl whose life should resonate with hers. It was surprisingly easy to find a similar life energy due to the person being surprisingly close, either in Edge or in the surrounding area and most definitely alive.

"She's alive," I distantly felt my body announce even as I pushed farther, trying to get an exact location or an image. For some reason the location was blocked to me but after a few moments I got a strange image, namely of a rather small girl wearing a helmet that was attached to a large computer that seemed to be a super computer of some sort. Pulling back a little gave me a better view of the room and I found a horrifying person also attached to the machine: Restrictor.

Gasping, I returned to my body with a jolt and glanced at Shalua whose eyes were wide and hopeful.

"Well? Did you find her?" Shalua asked, her excitement barely concealed.

"She's alive, I couldn't find out where though," I replied even as my throat tightened. Shalua's sister was in DeepGround, of that I was certain, and I had no clue how we could get in to get her out.

Shalua looked a bit disappointed but happier than she had previously. "So, you're certain of it? She's really alive?"

"Rachas doesn't joke about these sorts of matters," Reeve interjected as he set a glass of water before me.

The scientist seemed to think for a moment before glancing at me. "Can't you find out anything about her location? Any little detail?"

"It was an enclosed room and I've no clue where."

Reeve stared at his cup for a moment before looking up at me as I sipped at the water he had brought me. "One of your skills is planting a suggestion," he started and Shalua seemed to start. "What about planting the idea that she come to us?"

"You have that sort of power?!" Shalua demanded as I shot Reeve the look that said he was sleeping on the couch.

"Yes, mental invasion is actually my specialty," I admitted after a long pause.

Shalua rubbed her temples as she closed her eyes for a moment before looking at us again. "Fuhito said that Ancients had phenomenal powers that were largely unmapped but for it to be this…"

"Shinra was starting to figure it out also," I informed her. "They tried to take me captive more than once. It's actually thanks to Reeve that I got away as many times as I did."

"You were the escapist!" Reeve declared with a laugh. "You surprised me more than once with where you managed to get either during or after escaping captivity."

Shalua was silent during our banter then seemed to smile at our antics. "What about Shelke? Will you be able to plant the suggestion for her to come to us?"

"It will take time," I told her. "She can't just have the revelation to come here. I think slowly bringing her attention on us will seem less suspicious for her and the transition easier. Let the idea fester for a few days so she won't feel rushed or forced."

Shalua looked ready to oppose, ready to demand that I bring her sister right at that moment before her shoulders slumped. "How long do you think it would take?"

"Maybe a week, especially if I reinforce the suggestion several times," I told her then glanced at Reeve. "I've found that forcing someone to do something immediately usually results in mistakes being made."

"One week…" The woman before me murmured the suggested time as a slight look of pain crossed her face before it hardened into resolve. "Would you bring her here?"

"It would be the best place, nice and private."

"We can let you stay over when Rachas thinks she'll be coming," Reeve offered. "It might be easier for all parties since we don't know when she would arrive."

"Thanks," Shalua replied before standing and nodding to me. "I… I won't tell anyone about you."

"Thank you," I replied as Reeve escorted her to the door.

Several moments later he was back and sat down next to me, his fingers lacing into mine. "What was the real reason for your hesitation?"

"DeepGround," I replied as Reeve's fingers stiffened around mine. "Her sister was taken to DeepGround."

"Surely that place has been shut down!" Reeve declared.

"I don't know. I saw a girl who looked somewhat like Shalua and she was wearing the uniform and Restrictor was there!"

Reeve was silent then glanced at me. "Do you think the suggestion will work?"

"I don't know, but that girl is definitely alive."

"Do I still have to sleep on the couch tonight?" Reeve asked suddenly as his eyes widened into a look that I had long ago dubbed "The Drenched Kitten".

"No! Not that look!" I cried as I jumped up. "God, if Aiden learns that from you he'll have both of us wrapped around his little finger!"

"So, no couch tonight?" Reeve asked slyly.

"Fine!" I said as I headed to where a groggy Aiden was dozing in his rocker. "Let me just put Aiden to bed."

_**North Crater**_

Tseng and Elena had slowly worked their way through the crater, moving as quickly as they dared while giving reports to Reno. It was risky for them, but the pilot had had to depart once already to refuel in Icicle Inn. Thus far though there had been no encounters with monsters of any sort but they were starting to see more and more signs of life. Footprints, skeletons of small animals, marks from impromptu campfires; all signs that there had been someone here for a while though they hadn't seen anyone yet.

Tseng hoped that whoever had left these signs of life was just some radical survivalist who thought they could escape Geostigma here. If that were true then if they should encounter them then it would be easy to diffuse the situation by telling them that a cure had been found.

"Hey boss, I'm back!" Reno's voice called over the radio and the Wutaian man let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"We're still searching," he replied right as Elena made a disgusted face and lifted her foot where a sticky substance now clung to her once immaculate shoe.

"Ick! This stuff is nasty!" she declared.

The metallic scent hit Tseng's nose then and his eyes raced over the ground, searching for the source. Elena picked up on his train of thought and also began her scan, actually zeroing in on a small outcropping in the wall near them where the substance seemed to be originating from.

_**T (Organization 13 VI)**_

'Mother? Can you hear me?' I called before glancing into the deeper areas of the crater where Mother was being oddly silent.

The cold wind blew harshly against my body but the cold feeling was not because of the ever present snow. There were strangers here and they wanted Mother.

It had been months since I had arrived on this forgotten world and found my real Mother and I couldn't let them take her! Leaping down from the ledge where I was perched, the called on the dark power to slow my descent as I approached the level where Mother rested and where the intruders lurked.

The blond one approached Mother's ledge and stared at her. "Tseng, look at this!"

The dark man, Tseng apparently, allowed his lips to twist in a small but serious looking smile of triumph. "Pay dirt. Reno, bring the chopper."

"You found my mother," I voiced and smirked as the blond jumped then wheeled around in a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" she demanded which drew a short laugh from me.

"So you want to play?" I asked as I called on Mother's dark power and my amusement rose as shock appeared on their faces as tendrils of darkness surrounded me, catching several loss rocks in their grasp.

"An Ancient," the dark man murmured before shoving his companion back, Mother's head in her hands. "Elena, run!"

"No you don't!" I shouted as I lashed out.

_**Elena**_

Never in her life had Elena felt such terror as she did right when the darkness appeared around that man. Then again, she had also never anticipated that there could be more Ancients left in the world other than Mrs. Fair and Ms. Kaze, but this one was severely different from either of them.

A grunt that almost sounded like a strangled scream sounded behind her and Elena was hard pressed not to look back as the helicopter descended.

"Hurry!" she shouted into her radio as the ground sloped upwards to where Reno almost had the helicopter down. Running up the slope, she began to count down the steps she had left.

Eleven steps, ten, nine. Eight more steps, seven…

A gunshot rang through the crater and white-hot pain erupted in her shoulder. Where?

Her vision was already getting fuzzy as something warm trickled down her arm. She wasn't going to make it.

"Get… out…" she wheezed as she used the last of her strength to hurl the hideous head to Rude as the world went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Tori: (stares at Saria) You need help…

Saria: (eyes blood shot) Chocolate…

SA: An addict of a completely legal substance that is easily obtained in stores…

Zas: Are you sure that it's just chocolate?

Alright everyone, another new chapter! Thanks to all readers who have stayed with me and to the new reviewers! Hopefully the action in this story is about take off!

zzzzzzzzzz

As we slept that night I put the plan Reeve had suggested into action and reached out to where Shalua's sister was. If I remember right, she had called her Shelke.

Shelke was also asleep but her mind was a whirlwind of activity when I touched it. Looking through her recent memories I saw that she was trying to extract information from Restrictor's mind and that whatever it was was important. Important enough that I actually had been on her mind as her attempts had been proven increasingly futile. I also discovered that Restrictor wasn't a name but a title due to her thoughts on him had been as "the Restrictor".

Deciding this was the best place to start; I settled a suggestion in the middle of this mess and made sure that I attached it to the thoughts of me. The suggestion was to talk to me.

The next morning came too soon as Aiden started fussing around 4am and refused to go back to sleep. Luckily it was a day off for both Reeve and me so I was able to catch a nap as he went to the store for the plug covers, gates, and child locks we'd need to baby proof the house.

Aiden was abnormally cranky that day and started to gnaw of some of his toys while Reeve and I moved through the house setting up the gates, covering the electrical outlets, locking cabinets, and setting up a system where all potentially dangerous items should be out of reach. My tantō were locked in a box high up in the closet, Reeve pulled out tool kits and satchels to keep his equipment from lying out. The only thing I didn't bother to put away was my hilt since no one should be capable of using it other than me.

By early afternoon the house was baby proofed and we gathered up Aiden and some supplies for him before heading to the Seventh Heaven like we did every Sunday.

"Hey guys!" Yuffie gushed as we passed the door into the bar and found the rest of AVALANCHE minus Barret, Vincent, Red, and Cid already waiting for us. "AW! That's such a cute hat! Lookit my cape!"

Yuffie bounced over to a barstool then and picked up what looked to be the White Cape she had bought in Gongaga that looked to have some rather serious modifications by means of the addition of a collar and hood while the rest seemed to be torn in a fashionable way.

"That's nice…" I said faintly though I don't think I would have worn it myself.

Kunsel came up behind Yuffie then and circled an arm around to tickle her stomach.

"K-k-kunsel! Stop!" Yuffie yelled amidst laughter as I handed Reeve the blanket for Aiden. I unstrapped Aiden while he spread the blanket over an area of floor that was clear and in full view. Aiden smiled a little as he was set on the blanket and I noticed he was drooling a bit again.

"Getting a bit messy, aren't you?" I told him as I pulled out a burping blanket and gently wiped his chin clean. Aiden's response was to try to bite the cloth.

"He seems to be trying to chew everything these days," Reeve said when he saw me extracting the cloth and pulled out a stuffed animal that he set before the baby.

"Think he's teething?" Tifa asked and I almost tripped over my own foot.

"Teething? As in the screaming in pain due to sore gums stage?!"

"He would be right around the age of teething," Aeris pointed out. "Some of the books I've read say you should chill some hard rubber teething rings for him. It'll help alleviate some of the pain."

A flash caught my attention and I turned to see Zack was snapping a few pictures of Aiden as he chewed on the stuffed animal that Reeve had given him.

"What are you doing?" I asked the hyper man as he bounced around my son, drawing giggles from him as he watched the puppy-like man.

Zack glanced back at me with an expression that clearly questioned my intelligence. "Are you kidding me? The only way these would make better blackmail photos would be if he was getting a bath!"

"Blackmail?" Cloud asked as he glanced over also.

"You realize how easy it would be to keep him on the right path with these photos?!"

Several snorts of laughter could be heard as each of us remembered those sorts of pictures. My grandfather had taken exceptional pleasure in showing me baby pictures that would have caused my death from embarrassment if they had ever gotten out.

Each of us was settling down by now in our favorite spots around the bar while Tifa and Cloud passed out some drinks, water for Aeris and me while Yuffie got a lemonade, Kunsel, Zack, and Cloud each took a beer, Reeve took tea, Marlene got strawberry milk, and Tifa took a gin and tonic.

"Thanks Tifa!" Marlene called before she rushed back up the stairs.

"So, everyone has a delivery tomorrow, right?" Cloud asked.

"Yep, you're going to Kalm, Zack to Junon, and I'm going to Bone Village," I reminded him.

Kunsel glanced up at Cloud. "Funny thing, the WRO just got a report recently that suggests there might be a terrorist cell there so Yuffie and I will be going tomorrow to investigate."

Cloud offered our friend a smile. "Are you heading there early? Might be fun to race!"

"Nooo!" Yuffie groaned as the phone in the back began to ring. Tifa excused herself and went to go answer it when she noticed Aeris shifting as though to go herself.

"So, how's the nursery coming?" I asked Aeris.

"It's lovely!" she replied. "We settled on a white crib with light blue sheets. We'll get more specific decorations after the baby arrives."

"What about names?" Yuffie asked.

"Zack Jr!" Zack called immediately. "Zack Jr for a boy!"

"Great, so we'll have old Zack and young Zack in a few years," I teased.

Zack considered that for a moment then grimaced. "Ok, not Zack Jr."

"I'd like Lily for a girl," Aeris said as she turned her water glass slightly then shyly glanced at Zack who grinned after a moment.

"Lily Fair sounds good to me! But what about for a boy?"

"You've got some months left to think on it," Reeve advised.

"Cloud, Zack, it's Reno! He wants to talk to you!" Tifa called from the back.

At this point all of us glanced at one another in confusion while a lump formed in my throat. Thus far the only time that any of the Turks had called that I knew of had been when they were calling to say that the Healing Pool needed to be replenished.

Cloud got up first and trooped to the back, signaling Zack that he could stay here.

"What do you think this is about?" Kunsel asked but blank faces were his only response.

Internally I felt my dread rise for some reason or another. It was far too soon for Advent Children to happen; it hadn't even been a full year yet! And I could feel through the power that I wasn't the only one who was severely uncomfortable or worried.

"Maybe it's about the cell we're going to be investigating tomorrow," Yuffie suggested but Kunsel shook his head slightly.

"They'd call us if it was about that, Cloud and Zack are for when they want some muscle."

"Rachas, could you come back here?" Cloud's voice called.

Now it seemed almost like a return of normalcy but I still found myself concerned as I walked back to where the phone was. Cloud handed me the phone with a serious look then walked back to the front.

"Hello?" I asked and Reno started immediately.

"Hey, other than you and Aeris, do you know of any other Ancients in the world?"

My breath froze at the question. "No, I've been looking though. Did you find one?"

"Maybe," Reno replied. "A recent transmission from Tseng indicated he ran into an Ancient but we've no idea what happened yo!"

"Where?" I demanded.

There was the sound of several people talking in the background before the phone was handed to someone else.

"We can't discuss this over a line that can be tapped," Rufus said. "Would you be able to come to Healin either today or tomorrow?"

I glanced at the clock then did some quick mental math over whether I should call the client for tomorrow and see if they would be ready to go today or early tomorrow.

"Possibly," I replied and wondered if I'd be able to catch a ride with Cloud since I still had no vehicle other than my plane. "Do you have the person there?"

"No," Rufus said shortly. "If you want more details then I would suggest some privacy."

"Fine, I'll try to make it out there tomorrow," I said then hung up.

The main room of the bar was silent as I walked in and glanced at Cloud. "They want me to go to Healin tomorrow."

"Same with Zack and me," Cloud said. "What about our deliveries?"

"I'll call the customers and see if the cargo is ready to go today. We can head out to Healin tomorrow as a group."

"Man!" Zack whined as I headed back to the phone and called our various customers. Zack's delivery was good to go as was mine but Cloud's wouldn't be ready until tomorrow.

"Ok, I'll be sending the rider your way," I told the customer before hanging up the phone and walking back to the front where I handed Zack the address. "They're expecting you, don't tire yourself out though."

"What about the Kalm delivery?" Cloud asked and I shook my head.

"They'll be ready early tomorrow but no sooner. I need to get to the airport now." Moving to Reeve I gave him a kiss. "I'll see you later." Reeve smiled faintly and squeezed my fingers before I left.

Zack gave me a lift to the airport since it was near where he had to go and I met the couriers less than ten minutes later. The flight to Bone Village took two and a half hours each way which gave me plenty of time to think and unsurprisingly the first thing to come to mind was this possible new Cetra that Rufus alluded to. They hadn't dared to hurt them, had they? Had they accidently let slip about Earth? And why would Tseng have encountered them and not the Turks in the church?

I didn't think about checking on Shelke until after I had finished the delivery and after getting the plane back into cruise flight and the autopilot set, I slipped into a meditation to check on her. She was right where I had found her previously though I still couldn't get a fix on where that was. At the moment her thoughts were centered on trying a new algorithm that she hoped would allow her to somewhat restore the Restrictor's mind just for the sake of getting information from him. She had tried to push the thought of talking to me out of her mind but I was pleased to see that it was gaining steam without my having to do much.

Pushing further into her mind, I grasped at the thought of talking to me and pulled it slightly forward and added the thought of speaking to me privately to the suggestion. Shelke herself seemed very aware of her mind and though she couldn't feel my presence, she noticed the thought immediately. It confused her slightly but after a moment she wrote it off as a logical progression of thought.

Returning to my body allowed me to stew the rest of the way to Edge and then during the walk back to the house about this new Cetra only now my thoughts had progressed to why Shinra was so concerned about this.

Aiden was already tucked in when I got home and Reeve had an early day tomorrow so the house was already dark. Not bothering to turn on the lights, I crept upstairs and looked in on Aiden, unsurprised to find him asleep with his favorite stuffed cat. Giving him a quick kiss on the forehead, I headed for the bedroom Reeve and I shared. He was similarly asleep but woke up when I crawled into bed with him.

"Important?" he asked groggily and I realized he must have been dwelling on what could cause me to speed off like I had today.

"They think they've found another Cetra," I told him.

Reeve seemed to awaken instantly as his eyes found mine in the dark. "Did they say anything?"

"No, they don't have them with them and all over details need to be discussed in person," I replied.

"You be careful," he warned.

"Always am," I said around a yawn.

_**Forgotten Capital**_

Vincent didn't know why he felt drawn to this place but he found himself visiting this Ancient city every so often as well as Lucrecia's cave. The cave he understood as he told her how Sephiroth/Aiden was doing, a duty he would have fulfilled even if he wasn't his godfather. As for the Ancient city, so part of him just felt at peace here. Did Chaos by any chance know this place?

Heading for the house that had the lake and the altar for prayers, he stared at the water for a few minutes before heading to the house where AVALANCHE had stayed while here previously. The significance of this place wasn't lost on him, but more importantly the peace it offered was much appreciated.

Several days here and he'd feel up for heading back to Edge where there resided number of his… friends? Comrades? And of course, his godson and the child's adoptive mother.

Selecting one of the beds that appeared to be in better shape, he settled in for the night.

_**Normal**_

Cloud departed over an hour before Zack and me which gave me time to take Aiden to the Seventh Heaven where Tifa had already agreed to babysit for the day. She had assistance in the form of Aeris who declared that she needed to get out more.

Since there were no other options as far as transportation went and I wasn't strong enough to control Zack's overly large motorcycle, we doubled up on his bike. The ride through the city was fine and the road between Kalm and Edge was okay until the turnoff to Healin at which point I learned what it must feel like to ride a wild bull.

"How do they drive this?" I loudly demanded as the motorcycle lurched over the rough ground.

"Probably with four wheel drive!" Zack replied as I dearly wished for seatbelts.

"Like flying through a front," I groaned. "How much further?"

"Umm… 5 kilometers!" Zack yelled as we passed a sign and I rolled my eyes. 3.1 miles of bouncing wildly on a bike that I wasn't even in control of was probably going to reawaken my adrenaline junkie tendencies which had been oddly silent since the fight against Jenova and our wild flight after.

"So, didn't get to ask yesterday but why do they want you to come?"

"You'll have to wait to find out," I told him. "It could be good news or bad but I guarantee it is important."

Zack shrugged then turned his head back to facing the road. "Never hurt to ask."

Healin eventually came into view and we saw Cloud had just pulled up to the Shinra lodge. He waved as we approached and Zack pulled up next to him.

"Hey buddy! Delivery go well?" Zack asked as he raised his fist and Cloud bumped it good naturedly.

"Well as can be expected," Cloud replied before turning and leading our small party towards the cabin.

I didn't spy any Turks surrounding the cabin and couldn't feel any at the moment except for Rude and Reno who were both inside, the same exact set-up for Advent Children. Speaking of which, Reno came barreling out of the door, EMR in hand as we approached. Cloud and I stepped aside while Zack tripped him and sent him over the side of the stairway.

All of us stepped in then and Zack flipped the deadbolt into place as Cloud brought a new sword that I distantly recognized as a piece of First Tsurugi to bear on Rude.

"Good, you fight like the SOLDIERs you aimed to be," Rufus's voice called from the back and all attention turned to the Shinra President.

"Good to here, now what's the big deal?" Zack demanded from by the door right as a knock came from the door.

"Alright, you're good!" Reno's muffled voice called through the door.

Rufus glanced between us and I noticed an instant change in the dialogue: none of us had encountered Kadaj, Yazoo, or Loz yet so neither Cloud or Zack knew of them, and that was if they even existed in this new timeline that I had created.

"I realize that my company was what put the world into the sorry state that it is in, thus we are trying to make amends. To that end, we recently finished a search of the North Crater, an investigation into Sephiroth. Do you know what we found?"

All three of us stiffened though I was willing to bet that for Zack and Cloud it was due to the mentioning of Sephiroth. For me it was because I recognized the speech.

"Nothing, you all can relax."

I must have narrowed my eyes since I both knew he was lying and could feel it.

"Recent circumstances have caused us to take into consideration the fact that we may need a bit more… muscle than what is available."

"In other words, there is a group threatening you and you want bigger guns than what is immediately available," Cloud challenged with a grimace.

"Essentially, this particular group is a bit of an unknown to us and we already lost Tseng and Elena to them."

"Doesn't seem too bad yet," Cloud said but Zack squeezed his arm firmly.

"What did they find that caused this attack?" I asked as a cold pit settled in my stomach. This speech and event coupled with the finding of a new Cetra seemed far too much of a coincidence.

Rufus stared at me for a moment before speaking again. "Seems you might know something."

Zack stepped in then. "Look, none of us are interested in working with you and if this group tries to disturb the peace, we'll stop 'em. Let's go," he finished then turned and unlocked the door.

"Ms. Kaze, I believe we have something else to discuss," Rufus said as Cloud and Zack stepped towards the door.

"Oh yeah, what is that about?" Zack asked he poked his head back in and for a moment I considered shutting the door then decided to let them in on this.

"Yes, you said that you encountered another Cetra I believe?"

Rufus nodded as Cloud, Zack, and Reno all reentered the lodge. "Indeed, and we are at a bit of a loss as to what may have happened."

"Where did you encounter them?"

"The North Crater," Rufus replied and my stomach felt like it had been dunked into cold water.

"Did they say or do anything that you know of?"

Reno answered this time. "Tseng managed to report there being dark energy surrounding them."

The realization hit and I almost shivered in the warm lodge. "A Sith."

"What?!" Zack declared. "Like from those stories you tell every so often?"

I was staring hard at Rufus though. "Are you sure you didn't find anything?"

"Quite," Rufus replied and it took every ounce of control I had not to accuse him of lying. "Would you be able to reason with this person by any chance?"

"Doubtful. A Sith is completely at odds with Jedi."

"I'm not familiar with these terms, would you explain?" Rufus asked.

"Shinra was not interested in this before," I countered. "My advice to you is to run away if you even suspect you are facing this person."

Zack's hand appeared on my shoulder then and I could taste his disapproval.

"What should happen though if you can't subdue this person?" Rufus queried and my eyes narrowed at him again.

Thinking through my Jedi knowledge brought a slightly chilling realization to me; I only had my original knowledge about Sith. There was nothing more advanced than what I knew to be the darker skills such as lightning and force bombs. Giving a warning and basic explanation using Jedi references couldn't hurt though, could it?

"For what I am, there are three categories; Consular, Guardian, and Sentinel. Each allows different abilities and specialties which can be similarly imposed on Sith except with a much darker twist. A Consular specializes in diplomacy and healing. A Guardian is a warrior. A Sentinel learns some of both schools but usually specializes in something such as spying or investigation."

"Do you mind my asking where you and Mrs. Fair fall in?"

"Aeris is a Consular in my opinion and I consider myself a Sentinel."

"Would it be safe to say then that a Sith would be much more offensive than either of you?"

"Let me just put it this way, if I had been a Sith when I first got imprisoned by your company, I would have been the one responsible for the massacre at Shinra headquarters."

"What would their weakness be?"

This time I almost refused to answer until I considered Sith in general. "Pride. They typically consider any who can't touch the power as inferior."

Rufus nodded then turned his chair away from us. "There is the possibility that this person might come after us, I hope you won't hold it against us if we were to try to defend ourselves."

"I hope you don't try to hide something from them. Jedi and Sith alike can smell it when people lie."

"What would I have to hide?" Rufus's voice now almost sounded as though he were challenging me.

"I wonder why Tseng would so suddenly be attacked during an investigation, he always struck me as being more careful than that," I shot back then turned to Zack and Cloud and walked past them through the door.

"So, there's another Ancient?" Cloud asked as we headed towards the bikes.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid they're not a friend."

Zack on the other hand had a thoughtful expression on his face. "So, they really did find something?"

"Yeah, and it sounds like the other Cetra finds it important," I confirmed as my stomach churned terribly. A Cetra, a dark aligned one, had been in the North Crater with Jenova's horrific head. Why the hell had I not been informed in some way by the Planet?

_**Forgotten Captial**_

Elena's head felt like it was spinning as she slowly regained consciousness and saw Tseng lying nearby sporting heavy wounds. Above them were three men who each sported silver hair and serpentine eyes.

"What shall we do to them, brother?" asked the one with shoulder length hair.

The next to speak had the longest hair and seemed to consider her for a moment. "I think we should let Loz play with them."

"How fun can I be big brother?" asked the biggest who she assumed was Loz.

The Ancient chose that moment to appear. "Yazoo, that is a terrible idea," he stated before turning his attention to the blond woman.

Elena stared at him, shocked now that she could get an actual glimpse of his appearance. His skin was dark and hair was platinum blond. What really caught her attention though were his eyes: one looked like a normal blue eye while the other was an eerie shade of red that looked cat-like. He also wore a red coat and sported what looked to be a hilt for a sword.

"You're cute," the Ancient said as he reached down and tilted her head up. "Now, I'm a gentleman so I will give you two choices; you can tell me what you know about Mother or I can torture you."

Elena felt a shiver run up her spine, this man was nothing like Mrs. Fair or Ms. Kaze. "What are you?" she managed to gasp out.

The man grinned at her and she was not comforted by the gesture. "Simple, I am the one who rides on a pale horse," he told her as he removed his hand from her head the stood and circled her. "And where I go, Hell will come after."

"What?" The ominous words confused the young Turk and she struggled to understand them.

The shortest of the group snorted derisively. "She doesn't get it Tenebrous."

"Whatever Kadaj, you go grab the unconscious one." His eyes now traveled back to Elena and they gleamed with madness. "You haven't answered my question, where is Mother? If you tell me I won't have to ruin such a pretty face," he said as his hand brushed against her cheek.

Rage boiled in Elena's mind at this man. She was a Turk and no mere Ancient was going to get in her way. "Screw you!"

_**Tenerbrous POV**_

"So, that's your choice," I said as shadows began to form around me. "This'll be fun!"

Mother would be so proud!

I called on Mother's dark power as I reached into the mind of this woman before me. For a pathetic being she actually had fairly strong mental defenses but I still easily tore a hole through them. After that I took my time to slowly and carefully shred her consciousness since I wanted her broken, not brain dead. Her screams of agony filled me with such inspiration; maybe I would compose a song with her screams.

"Hmm, what is Shinra and who are these supposed Turks?" I wondered aloud before a presence appeared and I pulled back to my body with a lurch, withdrawing the tendrils of darkness from the mess that had been a beautiful woman just moments ago.

"Who's there?" I demanded as I turned my head, trying to locate this new person.

No one appeared but a voice whispered to me. _"You know what you're doing is wrong."_

"_So, you resurfaced again,"_ I thought towards my weaker half. He was always fighting so hard to take command of my body.

The annoying presence in my head shifted. _"Yeah, and know I'll always be here, ready to take back what's mine!" _he swore.

I would have continued this conversation but I had finally located my new guest despite the distraction that the annoyance offered. "Stop lurking in the shadows demon, I could smell the killer intent from your body. Why not come out and fight?"

The mysterious man that separated from the shadows already had his gun drawn and leveled at me. "What are you?"

"Behold I am death, the destroyer of worlds." I drew my sword then, activating it and using my favorite materia that Mother had gifted to me to form it into a scythe. "And you must be Chaos' little container." I felt such intoxicating evil emanating from him and I wanted it.

I dashed towards the gunman, my weapon drawn as he jumped backwards and sent a volley of bullets my way. My tendrils blocked the bullets as I started to cast a spell.

"Have some of this!" I sent a huge fireball his way.

It seems that it was a direct hit but I felt a huge wave of malevolent energy radiate from that area. It was from him.

_**Forgotten Capital**_

Chaos was going wild and had thrown its energy out to protect Vincent, forcing the man to transform into its image. Vincent uttered a silent thanks to the demon as he stared at this opponent. According to the demon, this person was an Ancient like Aeris and Rachas but almost completely different, much more lethal.

The Ancient almost seemed happy about the transformation; like a child getting excited over a new toy.

"So, that is what you've been hiding," the boy said through a huge grin. He raised his scythe then and transformed it into an enormous pair of gauntlets. "Now look upon thy death!"

Within Vincent, Chaos roared, a sound of bloodlust and excitement that was echoed by the host.

"Don't you dare hold back!" the Ancient shouted as he rushed forward but stopped short as he seemed to hear something. Vincent didn't know why he didn't attack in that moment, but he watched as the boy seemed to tilt his head slightly.

"Hate to leave like this, but we'll meet again. Mother is calling," the man said before cocking his head slightly at Elena. "Shame, I hoped we could play a bit longer." Dark tendrils then wrapped around the form of the Ancient and he vanished.

Vincent thought to pursue the young man for a moment then took in the states of the Turks that were before him. Cancelling the transformation, he moved to Elena's side to check her injuries. The woman was barely conscious and slowly recovering.

"Save… Tseng…" she managed to force out and the red eyed man turned his attention to the other Turk. He was alive but just barely.

'_I hope Rachas knows how to deal with this,'_ Vincent thought as he pulled Tseng inert body over his shoulder. Elena was climbing to her knees when he returned to her.

"Hold on, I need to get you to the nearest town," Vincent told her as his cape swirled around them. The choices were Icicle Inn or Bone Village and neither was a good place for emergencies. Icicle Inn was isolated and over a day's journey uphill through freezing weather and Bone Village was an excavation site. Still though, an excavation site had to have injuries and supplies came in regularly unlike Icicle Inn. Bone Village it was then.

_**Tenebrous POV**_

_"Mother I'm sorry!" _I cried. I wasted too much time on him, but I had found a lead which is good. Still, I feel like there is someone just like me out there, but where are they?

"Took you long enough," Kadaj called with a laugh.

"Shut it, don't forget who is in charged," I barked.

"Don't cry Tenebrous," Loz teased.

"This is pointless," Yazoo declared with a sigh.

He was right, still I had to do something or Kadaj will only progress.

"You three make yourselves fuckin' useful and go find Mother. I have things to attend to," I ordered. Summoning my dark tendrils to form a motorcycle, we parted ways. I had to find out who this Rachas person is.

_**Normal**_

I rode with Cloud on the way back to Edge and thankfully he didn't ask any questions. We both knew there would be an inquisitorial once we got back so we were both silent.

The entire ride back I kept wondering what had happened, how did another Cetra come to Gaia? Did Jenova have enough power left to bring someone here? Did that mean the Remnants did not exist? Either way, it looked like I was really going to have to brush up on my combat skills, if this was another Cetra and Jenova had gifted them with Sith abilities then it was very likely that I was going to need to be the one to either engage them or block them if a fight were to break out between them and another person.

What worried me the most was what would happen if a fight occurred. Jenova didn't strike me as the type that would bring a Sith equivalent to a Consular or even a Sentinel. She would want a warrior through and through. Add to it that a Cetra naturally had high magical power and you had a regular tank!

Great, so the roster right now if I were to organize us into some semblance of a job/class system would be a mage/warrior against a seer/mage and a mage/whatever-I-could-be… maybe a thief since those were pretty fast? No, wait, scratch that roster. It was going to be a fight between a mage/warrior and a mage/thief(?) since our resident seer/mage was currently seven months pregnant! Although I had always preferred speed to strength, I seriously didn't like these odds.

We reached Edge far too soon for my liking and I realized that I should have ridden with Zack; he had already called ahead with the news that there was another Ancient running around.

Aeris was visibly excited and met our party at the door, Tifa just behind her.

"Is there really another one? What are they like? Zack didn't say anything other than there was another one!"

Tifa thankfully noticed my serious expression and tugged Aeris away from the door so we could enter. There were several customers in the bar but Aeris was obviously in no mood to wait so we made our way to the back.

"Did you meet them?" Aeris asked immediately.

"Yeah, Shinra wanted to hire Zack and Cloud as guards," I replied.

"No! The other Cetra!"

I shook my head in the negative then glanced over at where Tifa was entering. Cloud must be watching the bar right now.

"You need to calm down," I told the pregnant woman and wondered how I was supposed to explain this to her without upsetting her. "They're… not interested…"

"What?" Tifa now looked confused. "Why wouldn't they be interested in meeting you?"

"Oh, they might be interested." I instantly wished I could have caught that sentence and retracted it.

"Then what's the problem?"

"They're a Sith." There, straight to the heart of the issue.

"What?!" Aeris looked extremely upset right then. "But… Wouldn't Minerva take their abilities away?"

"This person must have eluded her; it's the only explanation I can think of. They've blocked her from noticing."

"What can do th…" Aeris trailed off as realization hit her and she swallowed thickly. Tifa glanced at us, her confusion hanging thick in the air.

"Jenova," I answered the unfinished question. "Despite the cure, Jenova still exists and has taken control of another person. She's blocking Minerva from noticing them."

"Goddess," Tifa whispered as she glanced out to the front of the bar. "Do Cloud and Zack know yet?"

"No, I wanted to wait until after I ran my theory by Aeris to tell them."

Aeris looked sick and confused though right then and I could feel her commune with the Planet, trying to find some sort of answer as to how we both had missed this. "It… it can't…"

"We need to alert everyone, now." Tifa left the room and headed straight for the telephone. I heard the receiver get lifted as I turned back to Aeris.

"Where's Aiden?"

Aeris sat down on a couch and nodded towards the stairs. "Marlene's room, we put him up there for a nap about ten minutes ago."

I nodded then ran up the stairs to the room. Until I knew whether or not the Remnants existed I would feel much better keeping Aiden nearby. I didn't know how any of this would affect him or if it would at all, but he needed to be kept safe until this could be resolved.

Aiden wasn't happy to see me right then; he was upset about his nap being interrupted. He cried crankily as I carried him downstairs and buckled him into his carrier but settled down quickly enough and soon was continuing his nap downstairs where Aeris was briefing Zack and Cloud on just what the situation was.

"Why didn't you say something before we left?!" Zack demanded hotly, his anger causing several of the Seventh Heaven customers to shift and stare at us or head for the door.

Grabbing his ear and pulling him close; I waved Cloud over before whispering my response. "And what would that achieve? Rufus was lying about not finding anything and even if we took that thing, it would just make us the primary targets! Better that we watch from the sidelines and intercede at the best moment than have that Sith come at us directly!"

"You're using Shinra as bait?" Cloud asked in confusion.

"He's well aware of his situation, and we have to think of Aeris right now," I replied as both men went rigid. "I did give him fair warning though."

"Smell lies!" Zack declared in realization.

"Correct, if he has any sense he'll pitch whatever they found into the nearest crematory."

"We could still be targeted though," Tifa interrupted. "If Jenova really is behind this Sith, they'll know we fought her."

"So we send Marlene somewhere else tonight and Aeris…"

"Stays with us," I interrupted Zack right then. "She'll still be a target, capable of fighting or not."

"We can all stay here," Tifa offered. "We have room enough for everyone now though not enough beds."

"I'll need to pick up some supplies for Aiden," I pointed out and the brunette nodded.

"But you won't go alone. This is an enemy only you know something about and we can't risk losing you."

"Fine by me, gives me a pack mule."

My comment drew some odd looks but I had a number of quotes that the rest of AVALANCHE didn't understand and since there were no mules on Gaia, this seemed like a word I couldn't use anymore.

Zack had groaned the entire way to the store where I bought several jars of baby food, bottles, formula, diapers, wipes, baby powder, and some ingredients Tifa had asked that I retrieve for dinner.

Dinner that night was a tense affair for AVALANCHE as I explained to everyone all over again about Sith, giving a rundown on a number of their abilities and what to look for.

"So, they are pretty much exactly like Jedi except dark?" Kunsel confirmed and I nodded.

"Any weaknesses in powers?" Tifa asked.

"They can't heal themselves too well, but a Cure materia would fix that problem. Also, if Jenova really brought a warrior then he's bound to have some abilities I don't have or know of and vice versa."

"Such as?" Reeve inquiered.

"Sith don't have healers since their dark powers lack the ability to mend. A better example is looking back on Aeris's training and her abilities. She's a better healer than me with excellent foresight, a classic Consular. I excel in mind arts and stealth abilities which are Sentinel class. This Sith will most likely have some ability in each of those areas aside from healing but will dominate in the area of battle."

"So you just need to sneak up on him and ninja his ass!" Yuffie called as she pumped a fist in the air. There was some laughter but the mood quickly turned serious again.

That night Marlene stayed with Ruvie and Denzel, Ruvie of course being told that there was a potentially dangerous person we thought might try to attack. She was a bit confused on why I insisted on Aiden remaining with us but asked no more on the matter.

Reeve, Aiden, and I shared Marlene's room that night and I was awake for over half the night. If the fighting started, someone was going to need to be there to protect Aeris and Aiden, someone who couldn't possibly be targeted by this Sith.

The answer hit me sometime in the early morning when I shifted over and caught sight of a red hair tie that belonged to Marlene. Shalua.

She was both a scientist and an able marksman according to what I had heard of her, and if I could pull her sister out of Deepground, she would probably be willing to help protect Aeris and Aiden.

Calling to the power, for the third time I reached out and touched Shelke's mind, once again finding her asleep. My planted suggestions were starting to come to the front of her mind of things to try.

Pulling slightly at the suggestion of talking to me, I brought it a bit closer to being the forethought in her head before retreating to my body for some much needed sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Saria: Catsitta started updating again!

Zas: Hopefully RegenesisX will update again soon, then we'll see her in a VERY good mood.

Tori: COOKIES TO ALL REVIEWERS!

SA: (grabs the plate of chocolate chip cookies and runs for it)

zzzzzzzzzz

No one came that night and the next day we agreed to split into groups so we could each watch each other's back.

Tifa had already called Cid, Barret, and Red to tell them of the situation and unsurprisingly they all agreed to come to Edge.

The day passed in a tense manner where Cait Sith and I went with Reeve to work, greatly confusing his subordinates, and not because their Commissioner was being followed by a talking cat riding a mog and a woman. They were surprised about a baby being included in the party.

"Ready?" Reeve asked as noon rolled around.

"Almost." At the moment I was getting Aiden fed. He was almost able to hold his bottle on his own now and I already found myself missing the comfort of holding him while he was being fed. "So, where are we going for lunch?"

"There is this charming place I thought we'd try on the ground floor, it's very popular with my employees thus far."

A laugh left my throat when I realized he intended the cafeteria. "Well, now I'll know the reason if there are any changes in your diet."

Reeve shook his head with a laugh as I lifted Aiden who laughed happily at the sound, his eyes instantly seeking out Reeve. "I've been eating the food here for a while now and I guarantee the food isn't that bad."

Cait Sith led us into the hall while Reeve held the door open for me.

"Strange that you had the Commissioner offices built on the eighth floor rather than the top," I commented as we walked down the hall towards the elevators.

"I felt it would be a good reminder to myself and anyone who may succeed me as Commissioner," Reeve replied.

"That the Commissioner is still an employee?"

"That and the Commissioner isn't the top of everything. That is why the labs for research on medicines and environmental technology are on the top floor."

I smiled at the symbolic structure as the elevator slid open and we were facing Shalua. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of us but she calmed down quickly and even offered a half-smile.

"Hello Commissioner," she said politely as she moved over to make room for us.

"Hello Shalua," Reeve replied.

"Are you doing well?" I asked.

"I'm alright… Is my sister?"

"I've checked on Shelke every night," I assured her. "And my suggestion she pay us a visit has been reinforced every night. It's setting in a lot quicker than I thought it would."

Shalua's expression didn't change much, but I could feel she was both hopeful and terrified of seeing her sister again.

_**Healin**_

Rufus growled as he considered the options that were open to him. Already he had handed off the safe box that held the head of Jenova to Reno and ordered him to hand it to one of the Turks he trusted and to send them into hiding. Currently he had no idea where that head was and neither should Reno.

Ms. Kaze had given them a new hint about her abilities and those of the other Ancients, namely of being able to detect lies and he was willing to bet it went much farther than just that, especially with the ability to control people like she could. That had been what prompted his initial hand-off of the box. Ancients were proving more dangerous than he ever could have thought, but it also made the thought of marrying one all the more appealing.

Groaning, he stood from the wheelchair he had limited himself to for so long. He still had no clue where Tseng and Elena were or if they were even alive. The rogue Ancient was still running wild and AVALANCHE was organizing themselves in preparation of an assault according to what the Turks in Edge were reporting.

What was it going to take for that group to agree to help? If they were hoping to see him beg then he'd sooner pull out his shotgun and face that Ancient/Sith on his own.

One thing was for certain: he needed to figure out what goals this being might have and determine if they were worth saving or sacrificing. After the head, the first thing that came to mind was the Healing Water that combated Jenova's infection. If that became a target then Ms. Kaze and Mrs. Fair were bound to make the list.

He was certain the two women could be defended well enough, but the water at the moment was the key component that was vulnerable to attack.

_**Normal**_

We ate lunch with Shalua that day and got to see a slightly gentler side to her as Cait Sith and his mog played with Aiden. She had followed my son's movements with a faint look of interest.

Reeve had several more things to attend to that day but we still left the building early, right after a call from Reno informed us that the Turks were increasing security at the church.

On the way back to the bar that afternoon we bought another crib and a rocker and had them delivered to the bar then stopped by the house where we collected a set of sheets, several outfits, some bottles, formula, baby food, diapers, and several of Aiden's soft toys. I also gathered my tantō and best materia, wearing the weapons publicly for the first time in several months. My hilt was always on my person so that was no issue.

Zack and Cloud had been riding a form of patrol around Edge that day, looking for anything that could possibly be unusual activity while Kunsel and Yuffie for once stayed close to the Seventh Heaven which Tifa kept open. Aeris busied herself around the bar that day also and was the one to greet our group at the door when we arrived.

"Have you guys heard from Vincent yet?" she asked as we stepped through the door and both Reeve and I immediately answered in the negative. Her eyebrows furrowed a bit as she glanced out the window. "He hasn't called for several days and it's unusual for him to be away this long."

"He's used to being a bit solitary," Reeve said. "Just give him a little time to unwind."

"I guess," Aeris admitted then turned to head for the door. "Oh, and Rachas, my mother visited your house earlier today. She tried to steal your notebook again."

"So you were there also?"

"No, I just checked her purse when she came by. She said she wanted to see what theme of nursery you guys had come up with."

"Did she even grab the right notebook this time?" This had become a regular occurrence whenever Aeris's mother was in Edge and I had begun hiding my notebook of recipes.

"No, she ended up grabbing the Jedi Notebook." Aeris pulled out said notebook with a smile then flipped open through the pages. "I was surprised by the quotes and Loveless being written in here."

"It originally started as a quote book," I replied as I took the book from her only for Reeve to reach over and pluck the thing from my hand.

"This should be interesting."

I smiled and shook my head before calling on the power to pull the pieces for the new rocker out of the box and started to assemble them across the room. Within minutes the rocker was assembled and I had a spellbound audience in Yuffie.

"Damn, that has to be the sweetest power ever! Imagine how much materia you could grab with that!"

"How noble," I teased as I lifted a napping Aiden from his carrier and settled him into the rocker. Yuffie giggled as she peered over my shoulder then reached around and gently tickled the bottom of his socked feet. Aiden stirred slightly, blinked at her, offered a small smile, then yawned and shut his eyes again. Yuffie squealed at the adorable display and allowed me to pull her back so she wouldn't disturb him any further.

"The new crib is already upstairs," Aeris told us as we settled down around the room. "Any reason why you bought a new one?"

"If we're here for much longer then it's better for Aiden to have his sleeping space. Also, since there is to be another new one soon…" I glanced at Aeris meaningfully. "It might be easier to have equipment for small ones here as well."

Aeris smiled then glanced at Reeve who wore a slightly troubled expression.

"Something wrong?" she asked and I glanced over to see he was on the page where Loveless was written… Crap, I forgot about the last verse!

"Loveless… Where did you get this?" he asked as he pointed at the last part.

"The poem? It was written on a paper in Banora," I replied as my mind raced to the end of Crisis Core where the last verse appeared on the paper. "I liked it so I copied it."

Reeve blinked at me then laughed. "Should have known that the missing verse of what is probably the most famous poem in history would be survived in the notebook of someone who would just write it down because they liked it. I assume you don't know where the original page is?"

Out in the elements for over a year? That thing was probably a mess on the chair it had been on. Maybe I should have grabbed it as well as Genesis when I rescued Zack, though doing that would have exposed me to Shinra long before I was ready to.

"Nope, I've no clue where that is or if it even survived."

The executive sighed and shook his head in disappointment then smiled at me as he handed me my notebook.

"Nothing to say about the quotes?"

"Yes actually, who's General Patton?"

"A very outspoken orator. He lived long ago." No need to tell him that "long ago" was less than one hundred years ago on another planet.

"Never heard of him, but history isn't my best subject," Reeve admitted.

"I'm going on patrol with Zack and Cloud tomorrow," Kunsel announced as he entered the room. "Staying around here is driving me up the wall!"

"Maybe Zack would like to take the day to spend time with Aeris?" Tifa suggested as she entered the room. "And Reno called earlier, said your phone got turned off," she said as she glanced at me. "They need more water treated in the church."

"I'll go tomorrow," I replied.

"Cloud and I can go with you," Kunsel volunteered.

Yuffie looked a bit hurt by his jumping to pair with Cloud. "Why do you want to go with Cloud?"

"We'll need to move fast and Cloud has a motorcycle," Kunsel reasoned. "You can ride with me if you like!"

The mini-ninja looked slightly green at the thought of riding on a motorcycle and quickly shook her head. "No, I think I'll be good here."

"You can play with Aiden then, I don't think it's a good idea to take him to the church tomorrow."

I opened my mouth to protest Reeve's suggestion but he gently took my hand and gave me a firm look. "A motorcycle is no way to carry a small child around, and since Shinra is in that church, it is probably where the highest level of danger is."

I wasn't happy but I did have to agree with him. Aiden needed to be kept out of danger and the church was definitely dangerous in Advent Children. Heck, for all I knew it would be dangerous in Dirge of Cerberus also. And just having Tifa and Yuffie guarding him and Aeris at AVALANCHE's main gathering place didn't seem like enough to me.

Cloud arrived back at the bar that night several minutes before Zack and then the lot of us had dinner. Marlene was once again at Ruvie's house for her own safety. Tifa updated us all on her recent discussions with most of our missing friends.

Cid had already departed Rocket Town on the Shera and had passed through Cosmo Canyon where he picked up Nanaki and surprisingly Bugenhagen, who had insisted upon coming. Barret was finishing up some last minute details with his drilling crew and the lot of them should be here the day after tomorrow.

Aiden got a bath that night and I was unsurprised about Zack coming in with the excuse that he wanted to learn how to bathe a baby. He actually stood there the entire time with a camera, occasionally splashing at the water which drew laughter from the child.

After the tub was drained from Aiden's bath the war on who got the bathroom first began. It was unsurprising that Aeris won since she was unopposed but everyone was up in arms over who got the next two slots since that would be when there was likely to be hot water.

Reeve was the first to back down from the fight, declaring he was perfectly fine with taking a shower in the morning. I probably would have been fine with that also but what really made me decide to stand down along with Reeve was when I got a whiff of Zack and Cloud's BO. I made a face right as Tifa must have caught the scent as well. We exchanged a look before coming to an unspoken agreement and the moment that Aeris left the bathroom, we shoved both men into the shower despite Yuffie's protests.

Both Cloud and Zack yelled loudly at being shoved it the shower together but seemed to understand what we were saying and took their turns in the shower, separately of course once Tifa and I had left the bathroom.

Yuffie threw a fit due to there only being one bathroom in the bar and now she wouldn't be getting a hot shower.

"How could you only have one shower?! I mean, com'on, you had to expect us to be here at some point! Who has just one bathroom?"

"Us apparently," Tifa said in order to stop the tirade of the Wutaian Princess.

"Why though?" Yuffie demanded then was cut off from continuing her rant by Kunsel groaning and taking her over his shoulder. "Hey!"

"There are two bathrooms at our place," I called after Kunsel.

"Thanks!" Yuffie called back as she squirmed out of Kunsel's hold.

Tifa also opted to wait for her shower after Zack and Cloud were finished so things began to settle down again as we all settled down for the night.

For the fourth time that night, I entered Shelke's mind as she slept and tugged at the thought of talking to me. The thought now dominated in her mind and was driving her crazy as she struggled to just keep following orders, though even she could mentally admit that her attempts using the methods they had were unsuccessful.

_**Bone Village**_

Vincent didn't know why he stayed with the Turks until the helicopter from Shinra arrived and the two were loaded in, but it could have been to keep an eye out for that strange Cetra. So many days after the rescue and he still hadn't seen that person and it didn't put his mind at ease. What made the whole situation was the realization that at some point his phone had been dropped so he couldn't call the others.

He needed to head back to Edge now; if there was even the possibility of Lucrecia's child being in danger then he should be there. Rachas was going to have her hands full and Aeris couldn't be expected to engage and Chaos' warnings about the being assured him that this was a foe they shouldn't take lightly.

Allowing his cape to flow around him, he took to the sky and headed in mostly the same direction the helicopter had headed.

_**The Church**_

For Reno the past couple of days had been rough. The boss had come up with some pretty strange orders, one of them had resulted in him entrusting a parcel to Knife and ordering her to not tell them where she had gone until they called for her to return. Then Tseng had called much to the relief of all of the Turks, old and returning. He and Elena were alive but that was all he could say for their condition.

Rufus had sent Rude and Cissnei to bring them back much to Reno's aggravation.

Now, to make things even better, the Ancient known as Rachas Kaze would be visiting the church they had guarded for so long yet again.

He personally had no big problem with her since her way of doing things was obvious: don't threaten me or what's mine and I won't bother with you. Only reason any of them had any reason to fear her was because a few of them had gotten on her bad side before and though not entirely friendly, she had not attacked any of them. Sure he was weary, but not afraid.

Yawning, he glanced out at the twenty people who were approaching the church and saw no more coming in their direction at the moment which was good for them. He had had enough of pushy people that tried to force their way into the church even when they were being told that the pool was being treated. It was surprising how many people wanted to see what was done.

There was no point in forcing twenty people to line up just for a dip in the pool so he and the other Turks simply let them jump in as they came. Nunchaku and the recently reinstated Martial Arts both assisted the people in getting out of the pool as they laughed (as usual) and showed their now clean limbs to one another as they left (also usual).

"Water level is really getting low," Martial Arts stated as he glanced into the pool after all civilians had left. "When'll Ms. Kaze be here?"

"Any minute now," Reno replied as he glanced at his watch. "Usually shows up around now, yo." And in answer to his statement, the roar of two motorcycles approaching reached their ears.

A smile crossed Nunchaku's face as he headed for the door and greeted the three people who entered the church. Martial Arts walked up behind him to also get a look at the now famous (or infamous), heroes of the planet.

Strife entered first, his mostly black attire having just a bit of dust on it from the wastelands that separated Edge from this sector. Kaze was just behind him, her hair pulled in its usual ponytail with a dark green jacket. Kunsel brought up the rear, his brown hair thoroughly windblown with a black and purple biker's jacket on.

"Hey, glad you could make it!" Nunchaku greeted warmly. Strife nodded at the man while Kaze and Kunsel offered half-hearted smiles.

"How is the water level?" Kaze asked as she headed towards the pool, shedding her jacket as she did to reveal a black cami.

"Low," Reno replied before heading to the back to retrieve the hose from the water truck.

_**Normal**_

Glancing into the pool I saw that Reno really wasn't kidding, the water level was very low. Instead of being around my chest it was below my hips.

"This'll take a few minutes longer than usual," I commented then glanced at Reno. "You guys usually call me before it gets this low."

The man shrugged as he disappeared into the back.

"Do we need to leave?" the new Turk asked.

Nunchaku shook his head before offering his usual friendly smile. "No. Ms. Kaze this is Martial Arts. Martial Arts, Ms. Kaze."

Martial Arts nodded slightly to me as I pulled off my shoes and set them beside the pool before lowering myself into the crystal clear water.

"Isn't Kaze Wutaian?" Martial Arts asked, obviously trying to make some sort of conversation.

"Yes." My reply was short as always.

"You don't really look Wutaian."

"Neither do you."

Reno returned with the hose then and lowered it into the pool before heading back and turning on the water.

Calling on the power of the Planet, I began to let the healing energies flow into the water. The water quickly gained a green glow as the energy permeated through the water, spreading into the new water, adding the special energy.

Through the energy I could feel the shock of Martial Arts while everyone else had long since become used to this scenario. Little by little the pool began to fill, the water level rising slowly over my waist before the hose cut off.

"What the?" Reno exclaimed when he noticed the water had stopped flowing. "Truck should be full yo." Turning, he headed for the back of the church, Martial Arts following him.

"So… Is that Yuffie girl around?" Nunchaku asked in an attempt to make conversation.

"At the Seventh Heaven," Kunsel replied as he glanced towards the front door.

"She's pretty cute." The blond Turk was smiling now, obviously not realizing that Yuffie was seeing Kunsel. "I heard she uses a shuriken like Cissnei."

"Yeah, she's pretty good with it. Wish she would get over her obsession with materia though."

"Materia?" Now Nunchaku looked very interested. "How is she obsessed?"

"She wants to collect at least one of every materia in existence even though her original intent with them is no longer necessary."

"Original intent?"

"To free Wutai from Shinra's occupation."

A loud explosion sounded from outside and all of us glanced to the front door and I climbed out of the pool as the others stepped towards the doors.

"You stay here," Cloud ordered Nunchaku as he and Kunsel stepped out then we heard a shrill shriek come from his throat. "FENRIR!"

"Fenrir?" Nunchaku asked as the door slammed behind the two SOLDIERs.

"Cloud's bike," I explained as I grabbed my jacket right as a cold feeling ran up my spine. Shivering, I realized what was about to come and turned towards the Turk.

"Run," I ordered and indicated the back of the church. "You won't be able to handle what is coming."

"I'm assigned to your protection!" Nunchaku argued and I glared at him.

"I said to leave," I said while calling on the power to force him to obey. His eyes glazed over for a moment before he turned and walked out the back to join his fellow Turks.

_**Tenebrous POV**_

I felt the presence grow stronger as I drew closer to the church. There was also another presence; it felt like I was being watched.

The church itself was ramshackle and tacky; I could do a better job. Maybe I would make this my new play area after all was said and done. Maybe I could get a few new toys, Alex is getting old and as much of a challenge as he was, I just wanted to devour his soul.

"Damn, what is that horrible smell?" I demanded. Whatever it was, it was burning my nose. My discomfort was put on pause when I saw her.

Blond hair that reached halfway down her back and a thin frame, the power she radiated was strange, likely even. She was cute but fell into the realm of average as far as my taste in women went. I was expecting something a little bit hotter.

'How to approach this one?' I thought. She supposedly had powers similar to mine, so maybe I should just talk?

"_You have the same powers, so why not try to battle her mentally?" _the disembodied voice of Alex suggested.

'Why are you helping?'

"_Simple, if you die then I die and we just can't have that."_ He seemed to laugh right then.

Much to my disdain, he was right about her. Therefore I activated my darkness tendrils, being careful to keep to the shadows of this damn church. Little by little, my tendrils crept up on her and I licked my lips in anticipation of the wondrous screams I was certain to hear as I ripped her apart.

The sudden onslaught caught me quite by surprise.

_**Normal**_

Well, I am certain of one thing, this amateur has no potential whatsoever as a Sentinel. Aeris is better at concealing her presence.

I was right about one thing though, Nunchaku couldn't have stood against this opponent. This was clear to me as I continued to feign ignorance as to his presence as the chill of his darkness crept closer and closer then attempted to touch my mind. Seriously bad move.

Calling on the Planet to back me, I lashed out and easily smashed his offense then turned to stare at his hiding spot. I only had time to catch sight of a single red eye before I was forcing my way into his mind.

The mindscape I found myself in was a wreck. Whoever this person originally was, they had just been barely holding on to their sanity was what I decided straight away before tearing at one of the walls of the mental hall.

The darkness that surrounded was deep but I wasn't cut off from the power of the Planet and for that I was grateful. Now to figure out just who this guy was.

_**Cloud and Kunsel**_

Kunsel was pretty sure he had never seen Cloud this livid. Not even one instance came to mind. Then again, his prized motorcycle was a blackened, smoldering heap that he was yanking the final four blades of his new fusion sword from. His only comfort was that the blades were not damaged.

"When I catch them, I'm going to hogtie the bastards and hang them over a bonfire," Cloud swore as he checked his blades. "And I'll stand next to them with a pitchfork to jab them with. No, wait, a scythe! A scythe to slowly skin them with as they cook!"

A slight cough caught their attention and both men turned to see three darkly dressed men, each with silver hair, before them.

"A scythe, brother?" the shortest of the three asked with a touch of amusement as he grinned viciously. "You might want to rethink your choice in tool."

"Alright, how about using one of the blades as a spit instead? I'll even let you choose which you think is prettiest," Cloud snarled.

"Does this mean we get to play together now?" the tallest asked with a grin that was almost the equivalent to the one worn by the shortest.

"Don't cry if he's a bit mean Loz," the last said to the tallest.

"I'm not crying!"

Kunsel stared at the three with some trepidation and tried to decide what he thought of them. They were definitely the ones who blew up Cloud's motorcycle, of that he was certain, but they didn't seem to be completely… together.

"You will be!" Cloud charged the muscular man with a roar, his blade coming down hard against the ground as the other jumped back.

Drawing his own sword, Kunsel leaped forward to engage the shortest who had drawn a double bladed katana as the last one jumped further back and drew a gun.

"Where's Mother?" the one named Loz demanded as he rushed at Cloud who caught his punch with the back of his sword.

The question was random enough that Cloud blinked at the man, his rage temporarily broken before it came back with a vengeance and he pulled a second blade from his harness. Loz's other fist appeared and punched the first blade hard, knocking the blond slightly off balance before he could take the swing.

Cloud stepped back and caught himself right in time to jump back as the large man jumped at him, his fist plow a large hole into the ground. Before Cloud could retaliate though, gunfire erupted and he had to dodge several bullets.

Kunsel was hard pressed to keep up with the runt of the litter. He was wicked fast and very good with his katana, and the arrogant smirk he wore showed he knew it. Though Kunsel was fast, he wasn't as fast as this guy. He was definitely stronger though and had to make use of that fact.

Focusing on his armlet for a moment, Kunsel called forth a quick Quake spell as he jumped, hoping that it would knock his opponent off balance. His gamble seemed to work for a moment before the other glanced up at him with a sneer and raised his sword to catch Kunsel's.

_**Alex's POV**_

I don't know how long I was locked away in the dark halls of my own mind, all of my fears and HER chasing me. The only place that was untouched at this point was my inner sanctum, the place I had fled to ever since that Tenebrous bastard had appeared.

Why didn't they just finish me off rather than taunting and torturing me?

I felt the approach though of the blond and was pleased that my prayer had come through, hopefully she would find me. And either free or kill me.

Her entrance into my inner most sanctum was surprising, almost like a mist that took a form and then I was staring at the woman. She took in my profile with a slight amount of surprise before her eyes darkened.

"So she really did this to another person," she said.

_**Normal**_

The boy I had found in the deepest portions of this mind was not entirely what I had been expecting, but it did give the possibility of hope for him. Since he was obviously not in control of his body, much like Sephiroth, then he was innocent of what was happening. But unlike Sephiroth, Jenova wasn't directly present in his body.

"So she really did this to another person," I murmured as my eyes raked up and down his form. "Who are you?"

The boy stared at me for a moment before responding. "Alex Bishop… I'm 15."

Another child. What was with Jenova and her wish to control children?!

"You… you need to get out of here. He's coming!" Alex declared.

"Everything is going to be fine," I tried to reassure him but the boy shook his head as he grabbed my shoulders.

"No, they can't catch you here! You have to go!"

I could taste his desperation and guilt, it hang heavy around him. "I've fought beings like him before; you're going to be okay."

"No, no I'm not. The reason she could get a foothold in me was because I already had so much darkness!" The boy was getting close to tears and despair would do me no good.

"Snap out of it!" I ordered and a year ago I might have tried to slap him back to his senses, but over a year with AVALANCHE and Reeve, and six months as a mother had softened me. Instead of a slap, I gave him a hug.

"We can still set things right," I promised.

"Found you!" a voice shouted from just outside the sanctum and was followed by dark laughter.

Alex's eyes went wide and he pushed me away from his form before roughly pushing me again, this time with the obvious intent of removing me from his mind and I allowed it. For what I was about to do, it would be easier outside of his mind.

_**Tenebrous POV**_

Breaking into the last stronghold of this mind proved easier than I had expected and I was right in time to see what would be little Alex's final act of defiance as he managed to push the blond from the mindscape.

"You son of a bitch!" I snarled with a lunge, grabbing him around the throat. His "eye" gave me the same look he would have given his father and it almost caused me to laugh. "So, are you prepared to be absorbed?"

"She'll stop you," he promised, his glare not lessening though his voice was weak.

"Oh really? Well, we shall see," I promised as Mother's dark power swept over us, my dark energy rushing forward to finally consume his consciousness. A horrific pinch caused me to almost stop and with a snarl I turned my attention away from him while keeping my assault going.

Blondie was outside our mind now, and I was starting to realize what a mistake it was to try to take her on in a mental assault. At the moment she seemed intent to collapse our mind and only Mother's support was preventing her from succeeding!

"_The pool!"_ Mother whispered to me and I turned my attention to that pool even as the last gasps of Alex's consciousness final went silent.

'May I use it, Mother?' I asked giddily.

"_Yes, destroy it!"_ she hissed.

_**Normal**_

The moment I was back in my body, I threw everything I had into trying to collapse the mind of the puppet before me. It might temporarily render Alex a vegetable, but I certain that I would be able to repair him.

The mind was beginning to buckle when I felt the presence of Jenova as she poured her dark power into reinforcing the mind of her slave. As this happened though, I felt the terror of Alex begin to vanish but not in the manner that would suggest that he was being sealed off. Instead I felt it as he was devoured by the beast that now was the sole inhabitant of his body!

Anger rose as I shoved harder, praying that I wouldn't be too late but Jenova's presence prevented me from making any progress.

Then the body that formerly belonged to Alex Bishop raised its head to stare at me, all semblance of sanity eradicated from its features.

"Hey Blondie, this is for my Mother!" it shouted as it summoned an enormous amount of dark energy into a ball and condensed it.

The dark and decaying feel of the energy almost made me gag and I couldn't continue my assault, recoiling away from that horrifying energy. Realization hit a moment later that what I was staring at was a Sith bomb and it was more than powerful enough to destroy me!

The dark figure laughed maniacally as it launched the bomb and I stood frozen in shock and fear, unable to even say a quick prayer as the energy swept towards me… And passed me.

My heart leapt to my throat as too late I realized I wasn't the target of this attack and turning I watched the bomb slam into the pool of healing water, the dark and destructive energy coursing through it, changing the crystal clear water pitch black!

"NO!"

_**Outside the church**_

A "boom" and a scream of "NO!" interrupted the fights of Cloud and Kunsel and both glanced at the church, wondering if their friend was okay. That Turk wouldn't have abandoned her, would he?

In response to their thoughts, a young man in a red coat burst through the door, a grin set deeply into his face.

"We're leaving," he announced to the three that the two SOLDIERs had been fighting. The crew looked slightly mutinous but slowly turned to follow his orders.

Cloud didn't wait for the new person to step away, he rushed through the door and into the church the moment he could. Kunsel followed a moment after him but not before he heard one last oath spoken by the stranger.

"Coming after you now, Shinra."

Shivering, he turned his attention to the church and was surprised to see a completely unharmed Rachas at the back standing next to the pool she had worked so hard on.

"You okay?" Cloud asked as he moved closer to the woman he regarded as his sister.

Rachas shook her head slightly and indicated into the pool where the two finally noticed that the water was now murky and both felt chills run up their spines.

"He ruined it… I couldn't save him and he ruined it!" she declared as she continued to stare at the water. "The water is ruined."

"What do you mean?" Cloud demanded as he took Rachas's shoulder and dragged her away from the side of the pool and the foul looking water.

"The Sith, he threw dark energy into the water! It won't heal anymore!"

Kunsel now felt a shiver of fear run up his spine as he stared at the water. If what Rachas was saying was true, then they had just lost the cure for Geostigma. True that many people were now better, but there were still new cases emerging each day and hearing that this cure was now gone was going to be a terrible blow for people.

"You can make more," Cloud tried to soothe and he glanced at Kunsel for support but the other man couldn't think of what to say. It had taken Rachas weeks to develop this water and that Sith had been able to undo that hard work in minutes! He would need to be dealt with if they ever wanted to create another pool without fear.

"Guys! Someone seriously messed up the… What happened yo?" Reno demanded as he appeared from the back.


	10. Chapter 10

SA: COOKIES! (gobbling the chocolate chip cookies)

Tori: SA! Those are for reviewers!

SA: (produces a mallet as she shoves another cookie into her mouth)

Zas: And I thought Saria had a chocolate addiction…

Saria: (appears with a brownie) WHO CHALLENGES ME?!

zzzzzzzzzz

_**DeepGround**_

Shelke almost banged her fists against the keyboard for the computer terminal she was seated at in frustration. Over a year since the chains of DeepGround had been broken and the Tsviets had taken control, and they still couldn't figure out a cure for the virus that would kill Weiss if the Restrictor ever died!

They had tried hacking through the systems of the super computer that was used as the control system for DeepGround but had found nothing except for brief mentions of the virus. It would have been an impossible task to thoroughly complete in three days if they had gone through their original plan of just killing the Restrictors, one that had only been completed about a month ago. Since then she had tried to do something incredibly difficult: hack the mind of the Restrictor. That was proving to be almost as equally fruitless.

Which was leading to her current thoughts on a possible solution, the one who had caused their current situation: the Ancient known as Rachas Kaze.

Over a year ago when they had been seeking possible candidates for eliminating the Restrictors was when an initial profile on the woman had appeared as well as a video, the only bits of information Shinra had on her. The video showed her casting a spell that froze an entire pillar to prevent it from falling using only a low level Ice materia. The reason she hadn't been sent straight down to DeepGround was Professor Hojo discovering her to be an Ancient, something the President had dearly wanted.

There was no interest at first among the Tsviets or consideration of her after Argento had done a brief overview of her file and declared her to be gentle, the type that wouldn't kill. She probably would have lasted only two weeks in DeepGround even with the aid of the Tsviets.

The next time interest was raised was almost two months later when Argento and Azul as well as several troops had been called to Junon to capture several specimens. Shelke had been brought also to serve as their monitor and coordinator. She had watched the Ancient through the cameras as several very strange occurrences happened; things that were borderline unexplainable. The troops were unlikely to throw their own weapons at Azul, carts and doors don't jump or tear themselves off their hinges, people who aren't enhanced shouldn't move that fast, and last she checked, Azul didn't have sudden migraines or suffer from vision problems.

Interest instantly rose when she showed these happenings to Argento who passed the information on to Weiss.

There were no videos of the second encounter the woman had with Azul and Argento, but Argento changed her initial review of the woman to being able to kill if she needed to. This was after the woman managed to down Azul's initial form and had him on his knees in second form due to some unseen ability. All in all, Argento's report was now promising and the videos that could be recovered from the helicopter lab seemed unbelievable.

It seemed certain that they would get a better clue on whether or not the woman would be of use to them when Weiss and Nero were dispatched to locate and bring her in. All were shocked when the woman got away and Weiss declared that her telekinetic ability was very real. Nero was a bit more silent and had to be prodded by Weiss before admitting that she was able to somehow dissipate his darkness. Shock was the general reaction before Rosso scoffed and declared that he must have just made a mistake or gotten hit by a spell. Azul seemed to think something similar but chose to keep his words to himself.

The last time that the possibility of the woman had come up was the night one of the Restrictors had taken an officer and a researcher with him to the main building. Apparently there was someone up there that the Ancient cared for and they were determined to force her to surrender.

No one was certain what happened since there were no cameras present when the Ancient finally snapped, but Officer-East and the researcher had returned with a comatose (borderline brain-dead if someone were to ask her) Restrictor and no clue what that woman had done.

Weiss had pushed their plan through after that and within a week all the other Restrictors were dead. Two researchers were kept alive just to keep the final Restrictor alive in his vegetable state so they would have time to find a cure for Weiss. Not that it was doing them much good.

Once more, Shelke had to restrain herself from having an emotional display.

Maybe it was time to resort to crazy ideas and as much as she hated to admit it, this one was quickly becoming the most likely to yield results. The Ancient would know what she did and more importantly, if something could be done to retrieve information from the Restrictor.

Talking to her alone was probably also the only way she would respond. Azul and Argento were unlikely to be welcome, Rosso might try to kill her, Weiss couldn't leave at the moment, and Nero would probably be too aggressive since there was the possibility of saving Weiss. And only a Tsviet could really be trusted with this assignment.

For once her youthful appearance could be an advantage since it should make her appear unthreatening. If this was to work though, she would have to leave quietly and come back as quickly as she could, hopefully with either a cure or with Kaze willing to help.

_**Healin**_

Rufus hung up his phone as he considered what had just happened. The pool for healing Geostigma had been destroyed by that new Ancient. The news hadn't gotten out yet but when it did there was bound to be panic, and of course AVALANCHE couldn't be blamed since one of their number was the developer of said cure and distributed it for free.

He wasn't sure what could be said other than a terrorist group had attacked and destroyed the pool. To make matters worse, his Turks had been behind the church trying to fix a water truck! They hadn't been where they were needed but he couldn't blame them. Ms. Kaze had admitted to using her power to force one of them to leave when she sensed that the other Ancient was nearby.

With the oncoming panic that was bound to happen they were going to have to show that there was no need for concern, prove that everything was going to be fine. Ms. Kaze was easily a symbol that could be used to that end but throwing her in front of the crowds wouldn't be the best move and she had already shown that she hated being followed by the Turks.

So, they needed to organize an event that could be easily followed to show that the creator of the Geostigma cure was safe and that they were certain of her safety. That AVALANCHE, the WRO, and Shinra were all watching out for her and the people. And if they could use this event to bring in that last Ancient, then they could deal with this person thus ending this problem.

A smirk crossed his face as an idea finally began to form. An event that could easily be controlled, show the world the confidence of Shinra and the WRO, and provide an opportunity to possibly be rid of the new Ancient. All he needed was to send invitations that none of the necessary parties would be able to refuse…

_**Normal**_

Kunsel's bike was too small for Cloud and I to fit on as well as him, but it didn't stop us from trying. And after an hour of Cloud trying to salvage his bike and me trying to purify the pool (with no success for either of us), neither of us was willing to give up and ride with the Turks.

We had just gotten to the point where we were trying to use their belts to strap all of us on before Reno pointed out that we could be attacked again. I was promptly kicked off the motorcycle and forced into the Turk's car so that the SOLDIERs could ride guard.

Reno drove the car while Martial Arts took shotgun leaving me sharing the backseat with Nunchaku. Well, it was better than Rufus.

The blond Turk tried to make conversation but I was seriously not in the mood.

"Thanks for talking to Reno," Nunchaku said quietly as we pulled away from the church. "I really shouldn't have left you alone."

"I ordered you out."

"You're not a target or enemy or a superior, you're a VIP we intend to keep safe!" Nunchaku argued as he cast his eyes out the window. "It's my job-"

I cut in as my agitation rose. "I never asked to be kept safe by you people! I ordered you out and I meant it!"

Martial Arts glanced back as Reno fished around in his chest pocket and pulled out a cigarette. Not in any mood to deal with second hand smoke, I used the power to flick the cancer stick out of his fingers and out the open window.

Reno growled as he stared at his fingers for a moment then out the window. "Damn, that was my last one yo!"

"You can join me for a round at the bar then." Screw my pact on never drinking. AVALANCHE knew I was a Jedi, the Turks knew I had special abilities, and I couldn't see how this day could get much worse.

Reno's eyebrows met his hairline at my invitation and his nonchalant demeanor fell for a moment before he shrugged. "Just one, gotta get to the boss yo."

"Then I'd suggest you step on it. That pool was probably one of the objectives they intended to eventually fulfill, but Jenova's head is likely to be primary."

"So you already knew," the second-in-command stated as tension quickly began to settle in the car.

"I warned your boss that he can't lie to my kind. And knowing what Tseng was looking for made it a very easy guess as to what he found."

"Then what can we do?" Martial Arts asked courteously.

I glared out the window this time. My own suspicions on what kind of champion Jenova would choose had been confirmed and I was not equipped to deal with this person in a one-on-one battle.

More importantly, today I had failed spectacularly in two ways. I hadn't protected the pool, and Alex Bishop was lost. I had failed someone after I had promised them that everything would be alright…

"Hey! Isn't there something we can do yo?" Reno yelled and I snapped out of my morbid thoughts.

"We either need to overpower him physically or destroy Jenova so she can't cover for him mentally."

"Mentally?" Nunchaku asked but I refused to say any more.

Our arrival at the Seventh Heaven involved an angry Cloud marching over to Zack and asking him to spar. Knowing Cloud the way we all did this was his way of raving and spitting fire, and of course Zack was the only one who could help him through this. I surprised everyone by marching straight up to the bar and grabbing the first bottle I could reach.

"Rachas?" Tifa asked, her eyes widening at the sight of me ending my dry streak.

"Let her," Kunsel said as he grabbed several shot glasses and set them before me then took a different bottle from the shelf and confiscated what I had grabbed.

Reno was the only Turk to join us, grabbing one of the shot glasses as soon as Kunsel had filled it and downing it in one throw.

Having never been a heavy drinker and often preferring mixed drinks when I had drank previously, I sipped at my shot, drawing limited laughter as I made a face but forced myself to finish the glass of sharp, bitter alcohol. Kunsel proved a better drinker and threw his own shot back similar to the way Reno had.

"Another round?" Kunsel asked as he held up the bottle only for Tifa to snatch it from him.

"What happened?!" she demanded, her suspicions obviously not falling on the Turks just yet.

"The pool got destroyed," I replied as Reno grabbed Nunchaku and signaled to Martial Arts to head for the door.

Tifa stared at us for a moment, her mouth gaping.

"And Cloud's bike too," Kunsel added.

At this point the brunette bartender zeroed in on the retreating forms of the Turks. "Did they?"

"No," Kunsel replied as I snatched the bottle of liquor from Tifa's lax grip using the power. "It was the Sith Anci- Cetra," he corrected as I shot him a glare. "He was aided by three guys with silver hair."

By this point I had already poured myself another shot and was downing it when Kunsel's news sank in. My immediate reaction was to choke, causing me to spew the amber liquid over the counter.

At Tifa's glare I grabbed a washcloth and cleaned up the mess as Kunsel took possession of the bottle.

"Three guys with silver hair?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah, they looked oddly like Sephiroth."

Good goddess, how much worse could this day get?! A Sith AND the Remnants?!

"Well, we all know that they couldn't possibly be Sephiroth," Tifa declared firmly as she glanced at me.

I nodded as I sat at the bar. "The real Sephiroth isn't a part of this equation. This must be Jenova using impressions of him."

Kunsel shrugged then glanced over as Aeris entered the room with Aiden in her arms. I had been reaching for the liquor bottle again but stopped instantly when I saw him. Wearing his ear hat, dressed in a simple blue top and bottom, and a pacifier in his mouth; he was reaching for me the moment his dark blue eyes caught mine. That reminded me right there what my responsibilities were and what promises I had made to him. I had failed Alex; I was not going to fail my son.

Walking over to Aeris, I plucked Aiden from her arms with a faint smile even as I silently swore over and over that I was going to insure he wouldn't be hurt, that when this was finished he would have a normal childhood.

_**The WRO**_

Cait Sith alone had accompanied Reeve that day to the WRO offices that day, a strange addition of protection when one considered he was in a building that was slowly forming an army for peace-keeping purposes.

The day had passed in a quiet manner until noon when the emergency call from the Turks had come through about the destruction of the healing pool. They assured him repeatedly that Rachas, Cloud, and Kunsel were all fine, but he still ended up calling the Seventh Heaven where he heard the whole story.

Kunsel told him about Cloud's motorcycle being blown up and about their fight with the three who resembled Sephiroth. Rachas had faced the dark Ancient and explained that she hadn't really been in danger until the last moment when Jenova stepped in to reinforce the mind of the Sith, who was actually in a similar situation as Sephiroth had been in, and then the bomb was made that fouled the water.

Though he was relieved that all of them were alive and unharmed, there was one thing he was not looking forward to: the announcement of the attack. It couldn't remain quiet since it had destroyed the Geostigma cure and people would find out one way or another. Better to let them know the creator was alive and still capable (and willing) of producing more.

The ringing of his personal phone caught his attention then and he raised it to his ear. Very few people had this number and word from just about any of them would be welcome right about now.

"Mr. Tuesti, are you doing well?"

Reeve wasn't sure at the moment of how to respond to this benefactor of the WRO except to be polite.

"Mr. Shinra, I hope you are doing well today. As I'm sure you're aware, we're having a bit of a crisis right now."

"Yes, I heard about the destruction of the healing pool. Tell me, what are your plans at the moment?"

"To make a news announcement, apologizing for the inconvenience and promise that everything that can be done will be."

"Mind if I make a suggestion? A deal possibly?"

_**Normal**_

It took a few minutes to calm down but when I did, plans were already forming in my head. A new pool needed to be made, but one location alone was obviously too vulnerable. Maybe we needed to five or six locations that could be protected by the locals as well as increase accessibility? Wutai could definitely guard a location and it would ease the strain of traveling to Edge for their people, but where else? Junon? Mideel? Gongaga? Perhaps Corel so the prisoners in Gold Saucer can be treated without having to be taken far?

There was also the Remnants to think of now though. They were real and Aiden might be in danger if they ever caught wind of him. I didn't doubt Jenova was petty and might lash out at him simply because he was mine, but I feared even more what would happen if they ever figured out who he once was.

The first one that needed to be dealt with was that other Cetra. Or whatever now possessed him. Alex was gone and I had to come to terms with that and realize what he would probably want done in this case. Either way though, no healing pool would be safe until he was dealt with.

It was getting on to mid-afternoon when Reeve called the Seventh Heaven again and requested that those of us present gather after Tifa put him on speaker phone.

"We're going to have to make the announcement about the healing pool being attacked and destroyed," Reeve started the conference. "There aren't many options on what can be done to contain panic and to that end; I was contacted by Rufus Shinra."

"What did he want?" Yuffie demanded as she stood Kunsel who seemed to have similar thoughts as everyone else.

"He has an idea on how to control the panic and possibly draw out that other Ancient. It would require the cooperation of all of us."

"Play nice with Shinra?!" Yuffie looked mutinous now but silenced herself when she noticed all of us giving her "the look".

"We'll need to get rid of the Cetra for me to make more healing water that'll be safe," I advised Yuffie.

"That is another point that Rufus is offering in trade, in return for our cooperation he'll surrender the water that he has had siphoned from the healing pool."

"Which would save weeks of work," I breathed even as Tifa groaned.

"He should hand it over anyway!" she argued.

Kunsel held up a hand to silence her. "If Rufus's plan deals with this threat quickest, then it's not even a trade as much as protection."

"What does he want?" Aeris asked.

"Rachas's cooperation in this plan would be especially important," Reeve started and I could just feel him gritting his teeth. "He essentially wishes to use her as bait for our opponents and a symbol to the population."

I almost groaned at the irony. "What does he want me to do?"

_**AVALANCHE's Warehouse**_

Zack groaned as he raised the Buster sword to deflect Cloud's next assault. When had the blond gotten so good? Both of them were obviously worn out at this point, at their limit, but Cloud was ignoring the warnings of his body to continue the spar.

"Hey, Spike, think we should stop now?" the dark haired man asked during a brief break in the fighting. "We need to get to the shop and order your new motorcycle after all."

Cloud groaned but stopped his next charge and stood down. "Sorry," he offered his friend.

"No problem, has to be aggravating what happened." Zack spun his sword with his usual flourish and attached it to his harness. "But you guys are all fine and we can get you a new bike and Rachas can make another pool. No need to get down on yourself."

The blond looked slightly sheepish then as he tucked his own sword pieces into their harnesses. "I was pretty mad actually."

"And were about to slip into depression," Zack accused as they headed for the exit where Zack's bike waited for them. "You didn't lose anything irreplaceable, don't beat yourself about this."

Cloud sighed then offered his friend a half-smile. How much worse this all would have been if Zack weren't there to reassure him.

_**The WRO**_

There was silence over the line and Reeve actually prayed that someone would blow up and shout about how they would never go through with this. Unfortunately though, he knew that this was probably the best plan they could come up with so quickly and even if he didn't like it, if Rachas agreed then he would support her.

"Umm… Rachas?" Yuffie asked and he could just imagine the girl waving her hand in front of the woman's face. "Something wrong?"

"I'm waiting for the punch-line," was the deadpan response. "With all this build-up, this joke has got to be hilarious."

"Reeve, you can't be thinking of going along with this!" Tifa's voice now joined the conversation.

Kunsel also joined. "Does he honestly think this could work? And what about civilians?"

"Controlled through invitation and everyone would be briefed ahead of schedule," the Commissioner replied. "And as I said before, Rachas's cooperation is necessary in this. If she agrees, I will go along with it."

A knock on his door caught his attention and he glanced up to see his new secretary poke her head through the door.

"The news crew is here," she whispered and he raised a finger to indicate he needed a minute. She nodded and left, closing the door quietly.

"It's unfortunate but I need an answer now," he urged and once again found himself conflicted in his hopes that Rachas would say no and his sense of duty which urged her to agree.

"If he's serious," was the slow response. "I don't like it, but I'll go along with it for now. We need this situation to be finished and for healing water to be available without danger again."

"We'll be behind you," Tifa promised and Reeve felt a wave of relief.

_**Tenebrous POV**_

It was a shame that I had to absorb Alex; he was one of my favorite toys. Alas, though he was a challenge, he eventually would have either "died" or met the same fate. Yet ever since the whole _"I destroyed that pool and ate Alex"_ situation passed things had felt… wrong.

"Shinra… You better have the answers I want," I muttered as my bike came to a stop in front of the location that Elena had so graciously "given" me.

As I walked to the door, yet again I was hit with a strange sense, almost like this was wrong. This world was full of strange things, beautiful and terrifying toys to play with. Mother was trying to absorb this world though, and that was wrong.

"_Is something wrong my child?"_ Mother asked.

"No mama, just tired," I replied. My body seemed to have been growing weaker since that fateful incident with that red-cloaked bastard.

"Yazoo, Loz, come inside with me," I called. My voice was sincere, almost human.

"What's wrong? Feeling ill little brother?" Yazoo asked with a faint smirk.

"I'm fine," I replied with a barely suppressed sneer of my own as we stopped before the door.

"What now? Are we just going to knock?" Loz wondered.

Yazoo grinned and unleashed his own dark tendrils, slowly allowing them to seep around the door before ripping the metal slab from its hinges.

The three of us entered the lodge expecting an army of Turks and instead found Shinra standing there, a smug expression on his face. He looked to have been expecting us.

"Welcome to my humble abode," he greeted warmly.

A faint tremble through the dark power told me something was happening behind me and I turned to see Yazoo and Loz engaged in a fight with a pair of Turks.

"Come on, really?" I asked. I was in no mood for a fight as I barely dodged a tazer rod that was wielded by a red headed Turk with the eyes of a killer. "So you guys want revenge for your friends?" I smiled and summoned several tendrils of darkness to grab the Turks and suspend them in the air.

"If I wanted to fight I wouldn't have brought those two," I informed those present as I indicated Yazoo and Loz. Turning back to the still smirking man, I asked, "Now who are you?"

"Me? I would be Rufus Shinra," was the response.

My eyes were immediately alight with excitement.

"Where is mother?" I demanded.

"I honestly don't know," the man replied.

"You are lying!" I accused as I reached out and grabbed his collar, raising him high into the air. "I can almost smell her on you."

In spite of his situation, Shinra wore an amused smile as he quirked an eyebrow at me. "Don't worry, she is safe. Unless of course you want her damaged?"

I knew he was toying with me right then, trying to see if I would just snap his throat or pry the information from his skull. Both seemed satisfying to me right about now.

"_Calm down my son, be patient,"_ Mother chided.

Shinra was still smirking in an amused fashion at me. "You want to find her, I can tell. Luckily for you, in a few days we will be hosting an event and I would love for you to attend as a Guest of Honor." As he said this he nodded towards a television where a man with dark hair and eyes was being interviewed. "I also intend for your… "Mother" to be attendance."

My temper cooled as I set him and his Turks back on the ground before turning to leave.

"You're nothing like him, nothing like Sephiroth," Shinra challenged.

"Yeah, I know…" I replied as the shadows fully returned to me. "I something much darker."

I could sense the relief and amusement of those we left behind and it almost amused me.

"That isn't like you Tenebrous," Yazoo pointed out as Loz raced to his bike with a large grin.

"Like what?" Kadaj demanded, obviously unhappy about being left out.

"Like…" I couldn't finish before a wave of pain rushed through me. "Sh-shit!" I murmured as blood began to seep from the eye that Mother had given me. All around me the world seemed to spin before we warped to an unknown location.

_**Normal**_

"Guess we need to start planning our posts," Kunsel offered as I reached for the bottle of liquor we had abandoned that morning only for Aeris to slap my hand. "There is bound to be fighting breaking out, so Aeris should stay here and be ready to run if need be."

Beside me Aeris sighed as her hand wandered over her belly and despite the situation, a soft, fond smile crossed her face.

"She can watch Aiden and I'm sure we know someone else who can help," Tifa offered and my arms tightened slightly around my son.

"What about the rest of us?" Yuffie asked. "I don't have any fancy clothes!"

"I doubt most of us do," I informed her. All of us were going to have to either buy or rent some very nice clothes and unlike last time, I wouldn't be able to escape wearing a dress.

"Are you comfortable with this?" Aeris asked and I shook my head.

"Personally I hate these sorts of functions, but I'll do whatever is necessary."

"Good to hear," a familiar voice stated and we all turned to see Vincent waiting in the doorway. "I assume something happened."

"The healing pool got destroyed and we have a plan in the works for dealing with a new Cetra that cropped up," Tifa informed him.

Vincent sighed then turned his eyes onto Aiden and I gently handed him to the gunner. For a moment Vincent almost looked ready to smile before seriousness crossed his features again.

"What will we need to do?"

_**Knife**_

The assignment she had been sent on was a strange one but she found that she couldn't complain about it. Reno handing her a package with the order to just keep moving and not return to Edge until they called for her was weird but better than an assassination.

She had visited Junon, Mideel, and Costa Del Sol thus far in the last couple of days and even had the pleasure of a brief run-in with Veld. The former Turk Commander had been getting to know his daughter again since they had been allowed to disappear but had been wondering about the rest of them though he couldn't risk getting in contact.

Veld was pleased to know that so many of them had survived and that Rufus trusted them the way he did. Hearing that he was even allowing Tseng to bring the family back together actually drew a rare smile from him.

Today she was passing through the slowly rebuilding Corel, hoping that she might find one of the other exiled Turks. Since she wouldn't have to turn them in or confront them, she could hopefully catch up and possibly make a suggestion to Tseng on a new "recruit".

The tents that had haunted the town were mostly gone now, replaced by houses and actual shops. It wasn't quaint or attractive but she could feel that the people here would soon have the place bustling.

It was right around midday when she stopped in one of the small restaurants of the town for a small lunch when the word came about the destruction of the Geostigma cure. Quiet settled over the shop at an eerie rate and was quickly followed by an eruption of noise as everyone began to jump up and try to either get closer to the single television set or pulled out their phones to call others to confirm the report.

Knife was about to pull out her own phone to call Cissnei and confirm when it started to ring on its own.

"Hello?"

"Hey, boss just gave the order to come back yo," Reno's voice announced to her. "Get in contact with Cissnei when you make it back, don't come in, and you'll be filled in on what's happening. Don't take longer than three days yo."

"Alright," Knife replied before the line was cut and she stood from the table. She should be in Costa Del Sol by tomorrow if she left now and Edge by the morning after.

_**Normal**_

Although there was much trepidation to start with when we first agreed to participate in Shinra's plan, Tifa and Yuffie were soon enough excited to the point where they were discussing what design and color of dresses they should get. I on the other hand was depressed to the point where I kept glancing wishfully at the bottle of alcohol.

Cloud and Zack's arrival and update on the newest happenings were punctuated by demands on how we could possibly agree to the plan from Cloud and Zack just confirming that Aeris wasn't going to be involved. Once those initial points were covered, they started to discuss with Kunsel about what they should do to get ready. Those plans only started to really come together when Reeve returned to the bar with a blueprint on the hall where the event would take place.

"We should be able to hide our swords right here," Kunsel indicated a point on the sheet. "They'd be in easy reach for when the time comes."

"What about here?" Cloud pointed at another area. "If there are curtains I could conceal several of my sword pieces here."

Reeve produced a pen and circled another area. "There will also be buffet tables here."

"Cid could hide his spear there," Kunsel murmured thoughtfully.

Sighing, I glanced over at where Vincent sat with Aiden in his arms. For his part, Aiden seemed to recognize his godfather and smiled at the man as he played with one of his toys. Sitting down myself, I tried to distract myself by thinking of what could be done in the upcoming days. Aiden and Aeris would be near defenseless all alone and our trap was meant to catch the Sith, not the Remnants. I still thought Shalua would be a good choice to guard the two but didn't think that would be enough.

Thinking of Shalua brought Shelke to mind and absently I reached out to where she should be and jumped to my feet in surprise when I found her.

Grabbing my jacket, I ran to the door.

"Reeve, call Shalua! Tell her to meet me at our house!"

"What?!" Reeve yelled as he tore his eyes away from the planning that he was doing along with the SOLDIERs.

"Call Shalua!"

Not waiting a moment longer, I tore down the street as fast as I could, drawing on the power to help me go faster. I had never tried Parkour before but I got a good taste of it that day as I jumped fences, dodged the occasional vehicle, and tore through crowds on the street, not once stopping. What was normally a twenty minute walk to get from the Seventh Heaven to the house Reeve and I shared took one minute according to my watch.

Racing back and forth, I checked the house several times over for any listening devices or cameras the Turks might have installed during the absence of Reeve and myself before settling down and going into the kitchen. Browsing through the fridge I pulled out a carton of milk and a box of tea concentrate I had discovered in this world. It was similar to Chai and I could honestly say I enjoyed the stuff.

Shalua arrived ten minutes after me in a vehicle that she probably hadn't been driving safely if the screeching of the tires as she stopped was anything to go by.

"Is she here?" she demanded as soon as she was over the threshold.

"Sit down," I ordered and nodded to the couch. "We have a few minutes…"

A knock on the door caused Shalua to leap for it and when she threw it open she came face-to-face with Reeve who glanced at us in a semi-confused manner.

"I wanted to make sure everything was alright," he assured us as he walked into the room and settled Aiden into his rocker.

"We're fine," I told him then turned towards the kitchen. "Anyone want some tea? And Shalua, let me answer the door next time."

Shalua sighed heavily but allowed Reeve to guide her to the couch while I finished the tea and brought four mugs to the coffee table. Moments after I had set them down, another knock came from the door and though Shalua was instantly on her feet, Reeve caught her arm to remind her to stay back.

Walking quietly to the door, I took several breaths to calm myself before touching the handle and gently turning the knob.

The little girl who stood on the porch was a strange sight and my eyes were immediately drawn to the faint glow of mako lines on the suit I knew she wore under her civilian clothes. Her face seemed far too impassive and her eyes too old for someone so young. More importantly, there was an echo about her… Something foreign yet familiar at the same time.

"Rachas Kaze." My name came from her as a statement, not a question.

"Shelke," I replied and felt her surprise and confusion of my recognition of her. Opening the door a bit wider and stepping slightly to the side, I offered a warm smile that seemed to catch her even more off guard. "Would you come in?"


	11. Chapter 11

Zas: Who are you again?

Toshiro Stealhert: I'm part of the mind that came up with Tenebrous.

Tori: So, one of us?

Toshiro: No, just visiting.

SA: (fingers a mallet) Will he be taking our snacks?

Saria: No, just providing inspiration.

zzzzzzzzzz

_**Tenebrous POV**_

I growled as I opened my eyes to find that the world around me had shifted so much, and more importantly Mother wasn't here. I had been so certain when my eye had started leaking that she was calling, I had felt her!

"_Soon Tenebrous,"_ Mother's voice whispered and I sighed. _"I meant to bring you to me but I need more power."_

Mother needed me to give her power, and as soon as we were together again I would. Still though, that feeling persisted of how Mother's intentions were wrong.

Shaking my head, I stood and glanced around, quickly discovering I was back in the Forgotten Capital of the Ancients. Not the most fun place to be, but I had a few days to bide before I would really be able to let loss and have some real fun!

_**Normal**_

Shelke was visibly hesitant to enter the house and at that moment I couldn't blame her. I didn't know what DeepGround was like but I doubted it had been pleasant. Add to it that I was probably known there as the one who broke their leader and she probably viewed me as a spider in disguise.

With those thoughts in mind, I didn't reach out and touch her nor did I try to hurry her in any fashion. Due to that, we stood at the door for several minutes as I waited for her to enter and she in turn seemed to try to size me up and try to determine if I was truly a threat or not.

Finally she seemed to reach a conclusion and took a step forward as I moved further to one side of the hall so that she could have her space before gently shutting the door. Turning, I led her down the short entry way into the living room where Reeve and Shalua waited, using the power to silently lock the door now that we were away from it.

Shalua was still on her feet when I led the way into the room and her breath seemed to catch in her throat when her eyes landed on Shelke.

"Shelke…" she murmured quietly.

Shelke in turn gazed at the other occupants of the room, her eyes narrowing slightly as her stance became slightly guarded.

"Easy!" Reeve assured her as he raised his hands. "None of us are armed here, we just want to talk."

I averted my eyes when he glanced at me and Shalua notably seemed to roll her own.

"Rachas, please."

Reeve's gentle plea drew a sigh from me and I pulled my tantō from where I had stashed them in my waistband and placed them on a counter. My hilt was also pulled out but this one I set on the coffee table as I took a seat on one of the couches and reached for one of the mugs of tea I had prepared then dropped my arm. If she chose to drink anything, it was probably best to let Shelke choose her mug first.

For her part, Shelke remained standing by the entryway and stared at the three of us, slight confusion and rising trepidation becoming obvious.

"You have something you want to talk about, we in turn have some things to talk about," Reeve told her as he moved to sit beside me. "We promise you no harm."

Shelke stared at him impassively before moving to take a chair in the room. "Very well then."

"Would you care for some tea?" I nodded to the mugs on the table but Shelke shook her head.

"My visit here is not for pleasure Rachas Kaze. Seeing as how you know my name, would you also happen to know what I want?"

This girl sounds like a robot. Reaching out, I snagged one of the mugs as Reeve also took one. Shalua on the other hand opted to not take one.

"It would be about what I did to the Restrictor?"

Shelke didn't even seem to blink at my question, her eyes locked on my form. Shalua on the other hand was watching Shelke very intently.

"So you knew."

"Shelke…" Shalua tried again to speak and finally the girl's eyes caught on her.

She seemed to study Shalua for a few moments, almost having a look of recognition on her face or possibly even interest before answering.

"I have no acquaintances amongst AVALANCHE."

Shalua seemed to deflate slightly but her voice did harden a bit. "I'm not with AVALANCHE."

"Reeve Tuesti and Rachas Kaze are recognized members. Why would you be here if you were not of AVALANCHE?"

"Because I was searching for you! You haven't changed at all, not in eight years." Shalua's sadness, anger, and joy were almost suffocating due to their weight. Shelke on the other hand was in shock again but underneath it all I could feel her hope and her regret.

"Shalua," the young girl murmured and in that moment the robot façade broke before falling back into place. "Regardless of who you are, I'm here on business for DeepGround."

"You're here because Rachas called you! Because I asked her to!" Shalua argued.

Shelke's face showed none of her ever worsening shock but I could feel it as she jumped to her feet and her hands grabbed at some sort of weapon that hung on the backside of her legs.

"Everyone calm down!" Reeve called in an attempt to diffuse the situation as he remained seated. "We can come up with a solution for all of us."

"I only want to know what Rachas Kaze did and if information can still be retrieved from the Restrictor," Shelke responded. "Once that is complete, I will return to DeepGround."

All eyes now turned to me as I stared at Shelke and remembered that strange contraption she had been in several of the times that I had looked in on her. What was she trying to get as far as information went from the Restrictor?

"What is it you want from him?" I asked while remaining seated just as Reeve had. I recognized it as a ploy to declare that one was harmless and hopefully get Shelke to calm down and feel more in control. Something told me that Shalua wasn't going to go along with this though.

Shelke's gaze settled on me for a moment before moving over to Reeve's form then a soft sniffle caught her attention and all attention turned to Aiden as his little face scrunched up and his hands reached out as he let lose a sob.

"You shouldn't have left such a weakness out to be exploited," Shelke stated as her battle stance was dropped though she didn't put away her weapons. Her eyes followed me as I walked slowly to the rocker and lifted Aiden, allowing him to settle his head against my chest before his eyes turned towards the new person in the room.

"My son is no weakness."

Reeve must have forgotten Aiden's hat or dropped it in the rush to follow me but for once I didn't mind; I severely doubted that Shelke was going to recognize him and report it.

Shelke for her part stared at the baby as I carried him back to the couch and sat with him settled in my lap. Aiden curled in closer to me and yawned slightly. Reeve reached over and tickled a tiny socked foot.

"Are you going to tell me what it is you want from the Restrictor?" I asked again.

Shelke's eyes stared at me for a long moment. "He may have information that is vital to insuring the life of DeepGround's strongest."

"I thought the Restrictor was in charge."

"They were, we revolted after you disabled one of them and took control. The one who leads us now is the one I am looking for this information for."

Shalua remained quiet throughout this cool down exchange before trying to speak again. "Is that where Shinra took you? Did they do this to you?"

Shelke tensed all over again before her eyes turned ice cold as she turned to face Shalua. "You said it has been eight years meaning I am to be 17 this year. That place, DeepGround was a hell where they took my mind and twisted it into a shadow of its former self. This body cannot go a day without its dose of mako. I do not consider myself unfortunate however-"

"I do," I replied, not liking where this speech seemed to be headed. "They trapped you in a place where they forced you to become what they wanted, but is this what you wanted? Shinra was removed over a year ago, human experimentation banned. You people are free."

Shelke's eyes were as flat as ever as they turned to me. "One cannot simply be free. Had you been brought to DeepGround as they intended, you would know this. You have such delusions of the world, perhaps DeepGround would have done you some good, opened your eyes."

"My eyes are far more than open and my connection to the Planet educated me long ago about the world; the good and the bad. You're the one who is deluded."

"How do you come to this conclusion?" Shelke honestly seemed interested now.

"You've been in an environment that was controlled by those you admitted twisted you. How can I be deluded when you've limited experience beyond that?"

My words weren't making it through and Shelke's weapons were starting to come up again.

"Why does someone's life depend on this information from the Restrictor?"

Shelke didn't relax at all this time, her weapons entering a ready position. "You needn't know that. All I need to know is what can be done to gain the information."

"I collapsed his mind," I finally admitted. "To get information from it I would need to reform it, give some sort of structure so that ideas and information can come together again."

"How is that done?" Shelke's question threw me for a bit of a loop as well as her look of utter fascination. Shalua was also staring at me expectantly, disbelief on her face.

"It's exactly as it sounds, I-"

"What equipment did you use to collapse his mind?" Shelke demanded.

"Equipment?" The strange contraption Shelke used flashed through my head again. "I don't use any." The incredulous stare I received showed Shelke's disbelief.

"I am considered to be quite talented in the field of gathering information and hacking, but even I need a computer to aid me."

Shelke's statement on her talent surprised me. "You can enter the minds of other people?"

"What kind of computer do you use?" Shelke demanded. "Portable ones are rarely powerful enough to meet the purpose. Did Reeve Tuesti build one for you?"

"I don't use computers; I'm connected directly to the Lifestream. But I am now…" Once again I stared at Shelke as the sensation of familiarity crept over me again and now I recognized it. Alex had been blocked from me by Jenova, but this is very much a similar sensation to when I'm around Aeris! Could Shelke have Cetra DNA that an atavism had used to make her one as well? Her reaction to mako was definitely different from anyone else that I'd seen and I seriously doubted DeepGround had a large number of adults disguised as children running around. Being in DeepGround, she wouldn't be allowed to explore her abilities in her own way and that could cause a dependency to occur and from the way this was sounding, she was dependent on computers!

Shalua noticed my confusion and my intense stare at Shelke then and knew something was wrong.

"Apparently Rachas's methods are different from your own. And since DeepGround should be in dissolution why do you stay?"

The young girl didn't answer as she stared intently at me, her eyes wandering up and down my form then catching on Aiden and studying him. My discomfort rose and I suddenly found myself transferring Aiden to Reeve's arms so I could stand between her and my son.

"Loyalty. And for the same reason I came here tonight to try to find either a cure or someone willing to help."

"Fine then." My words caught everyone off guard. "You need information from the Restrictor to save the life of whoever had taken over DeepGround, correct?"

Shelke nodded so I continued. "I'll agree to go and bring the Restrictor to a state of mind where information can be extracted, but I refuse to allow him to wake up. In return, I want a promise that I will be free to return here whenever I need and that those wishing to leave DeepGround will also be allowed to leave."

The girl stared at me for a long moment before nodding slightly. "I believe that can be arranged."

Reeve sighed in relief as he stood as well. "Well then, since that is settled let's find you a place to stay."

"We shall leave within the hour," Shelke stated firmly. "I cannot be gone from DeepGround for longer than I have been."

"The mako?" I asked and received a nod.

"Gather what you may need."

"Wait! Rachas can't go right now!" Reeve argued and Shalua looked ready to put up a fight as well. "There is that snare that Rufus has planned in just days!"

"I can get started at the very least," I argued. "I know this will take time since this will be delicate, it could take weeks for all I know! But I should be able to start at least."

"I'm certain that a reasonable compromise can be made," Shelke stated as she finally put her weapons away. "I need a computer to send a message with."

Reeve indicated towards his office where one of his Cait Sith's powered up to keep watch over Shelke and Shalua followed her sister into the room.

"I don't like this," Reeve informed me directly.

"I don't either, but this might be the only way to gain the trust of the people in DeepGround. They'll need to be very carefully rehabilitated and this should be about as good of a start as any." As I spoke I headed for our room where I pulled out my old pack then checked my materia and cache of potions and ethers. I had never stopped wearing my armlet which surprised some people, but I felt safer with it on.

The sheaths for my tantō were stationed again on my hips then I headed downstairs and put the blades themselves in place.

"They might not let you leave," Reeve warned. "They wanted you in DeepGround before."

"And Shinra has since been reduced to almost nothing. I serve them better as a symbol now and you know that. If you and Shalua testify that they took me or I simply disappear, it will bring hell upon them." Gazing into Reeve's concerned eyes, I gently kissed him. "I'll be back before you know it, I promise."

Reeve's hand caught mine as I reached for my hilt and he turned me to look at him again.

"W- wo-would? …Rachas… we've known… I've known… for quite some time and…"

"Are you ready to leave?" Shelke's voice was as flat as ever and Reeve released my hand almost like he'd been struck.

"Just a moment," I assured Shelke then grabbed my hilt and gave Reeve one more kiss. "I'll be careful, and I'll come back." I gave Aiden a quick kiss on the forehead before turning to follow Shelke.

Shalua was at the door and she looked more than a little downtrodden. "Remember, you promised to escort her back," she told Shelke.

Shelke nodded to Shalua before her hand grabbed the doorknob and her eyebrows knitted together upon discovering it to be locked. Reaching out with the power, I turned the locks and let her open the door into the night.

"I'll bring her back," I whispered to Shalua as I followed her sister out of the door.

_**Seventh Heaven**_

Yuffie grinned as she attempted to shove the hat that belonged to Aiden over her head then frowned when she discovered it to be a bit too small.

"Damn it! And I thought it would look good with my cape!" she yelled as she began trying to stretch out the material a bit. "Come on! Just a little more!"

Her attempts to destroy the hat were halted by Tifa reaching over and plucking it from her grip.

"Hey! Give that back! I found it fair and square!" Yuffie yelled as she tried to take the hat back only for Kunsel to grab her by the back of her shorts.

"I thought you were always upset by people thinking you looked a bit boyish!" he teased as Tifa stashed the hat in a drawer.

"And no one would think me a boy in that hat!"

"They'd think you a child," Tifa pointed out as she pulled out an inventory sheet and started to check her stocks.

"What do you think that was all about?" Zack asked from where he and Cloud were still mulling over the blueprints.

Cloud shrugged before glancing at the plans again. "So, how are we going to disguise Cait Sith, Red, and Barret's gunarm?"

"Don't know about the gunarm, but I'm sure Reeve has something he can do for Cait Sith. It's Red I'm worried about. I don't think he wants to attend as a pet or seeing eye dog."

"It's the tail that would give him away," Kunsel stated as he rejoined them. "He'll either need a costume to allow it to hang out or something spacious that he won't have to worry about."

"Like a dress?" Zack asked with a grin. "We could claim he's the fenrir pretending to be the granny in that old children's tale!"

"I don't think Nanaki would buy that," Aeris said as she sat with them. "This seems so exciting! Wish I could go."

"Wish you could too… Now I won't be able to dance with anyone unless we dress Cloud up as a girl again!"

Zack's unwitting comment caused all heads to turn before Tifa and Aeris covered their mouths to hide their laughter.

"That really happened?!" Yuffie demanded as she stared at Cloud. "You crossdressed?!"

"It was to rescue Tifa," Cloud grumbled, his face turning scarlet as Yuffie howled with laughter.

"Hey hey! No laughing! Cloud made a really hot girl!" Zack's attempt to help only sent Yuffie further into hysterics, falling to the ground as her legs gave out.

"So… Why do you think Rachas and Reeve ran out so fast?" Aeris asked in an attempt to change the subject due to Cloud looking ready to murder her husband.

Kunsel caught on and quickly joined. "Must have been important with the way she dashed out. Reeve was right behind her just seconds later, didn't know he could move so fast!"

Almost everyone made sounds of agreement before a vehicle pulled to a stop outside the bar. Moments later Reeve entered with a young woman behind him and he didn't look too pleased.

"How'd it go?" Zack asked at the same moment Tifa called out "Who's that?"

"This is Shalua, and it's a long story." Reeve looked very tired at that moment and sat down heavily at the planning table.

"Shalua… Weren't you previously in AVALANCHE?" Tifa asked and earned a sour look from the other woman.

"Yes, but I was betrayed."

Tifa sighed heavily then nodded towards Zack and Cloud. "Those are our fearless leaders if they're who you're looking for."

Shalua glanced at the two who smiled and waved jovially. "The entire world has gone insane."

"What happened?" Yuffie finally asked as she picked herself off the floor. "Where's Rachas?"

"It's Shalua's story if she wants to tell it," Reeve responded then stood from the table. "I need to put this little guy to bed." He nodded at Aiden before heading upstairs.

Yuffie turned expectantly towards Shalua after Reeve's departure and sprang to her feet. "So what's the story?"

Shalua was thrown off by the generally peppy moods of the people that now called themselves AVALANCHE and after being with the original group this was very disconcerting. Fuhito would have probably screamed bloody murder. This she liked.

_**Healin**_

The last of the bandages were cut away by the nurse revealing smooth, unmarked skin and Rufus almost nodded in approval. He had been afraid that he would have some scarring; the doctors even said that it would be inescapable, but it seemed that he had healed just fine. He knew in part that the water created by Rachas was what he had to thank for this.

Turning his now free head, he glanced at the beds now occupied by Tseng and Elena before turning his attention to where Reno and Rude stood by the door. Both had a few bandages but there had been no serious injury caused by their "visitors". Martial Arts and Nunchaku had been on patrol during the attack and had been spared injury.

"I trust you both feel that you will be up for our little event in a few days."

Reno grinned in a slightly vicious manner. "And miss those guys getting what's comin' to 'em yo? You couldn't hope to keep me away with a cannon!" Rude's grim look indicated him having similar thoughts.

"Very well then, make sure all who will be attending have appropriate clothing. Evening gowns for women, tuxedos for men. And they will be worn properly." The last word was emphasized specifically for Reno's benefit. "Any deviations and you will be met with the rhetorical cannon."

The red head's eyes seemed to roll as he groaned loudly. Goddess he hated ties!

"Anything else?" Rude asked.

"Ah yes, masks. Make sure each of you have a mask."

"Gotcha!" Reno called as Rufus waved his dismissal and the two left.

Quietly leaving the infirmary area also, Rufus made his way to his office, pulling out his PHS as he went and after a quick glance at a number he had written down, made a call. The phone on the other end of the line rang once, twice, thrice, and then was picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello!" a voice that practically dripped with flamboyance declared into the phone.

"Stepheno Rein, this is Rufus Shinra."

"Oh honey, I just heard the news! Will I be fitting you for your tuxedo?"

"I would also like for you to prepare a dress for Ms. Kaze to match if you will."

"Oh that is so precious! I've seen that little darling in the papers and on the news. She's cute, good features, but the men she appears with! Hunks-a-million! Too bad they seem straight."

"Stepheno." Rufus groaned slightly. One of the best designers in the industry and he's an easily distracted flirt. He had dealt with him a number of times in the past though and knew how to get the man to business.

"Alright, so will it be your normal preference in color?"

"Yes, white. My measurements haven't changed so it should be easy for you."

"Alright darling, but I will still be present for the final fitting. Now, how am I to get in touch with Ms. Kaze?"

"If you're in Edge then you can usually find her by contacting the Seventh Heaven. I'll have to ask permission before I can give her number out."

"Ohh, the Seventh Heaven! I've seen lots of those hotties there now that I think of it!"

"Very well then, payment shall be arranged with delivery of the garments."

"Alright, and I know this great makeup artist that would be thrilled to help her prep!"

"Very well then."

"Toodles sweetie!"

Rufus hung up as a slight shiver ran down his spine. He may have known the man for years but he only spoke like that when he wasn't in front of his customers and it still sent cold shivers down Rufus's spine.

_**Normal**_

There is just a point in your life when you have to wonder just how insane you are. Following Shelke down the streets of Edge to the edge of the city caused me to seriously consider this. I had just been trying to help Shalua, a woman I barely knew, get her little sister back. Now I was following aforementioned little sister to the place that Shinra tried to imprison me in over a year ago! And I was doing it to help someone I had never met just in the hopes that they hadn't gotten the news yet that they were all free and could go back to their families, Shelke especially.

The more I thought on it though, the more I realized just what kind of world awaited them. They would need help, understanding, and mako. People were still trying to help themselves right now though community thinking was starting to sprout up a bit more now that worries for Geostigma were being placed aside, but that could be undone with the destruction of the cure. And most people did view those with bad experiences as just needing "to get over it" and never realize how terrible it was, how it haunts their dreams. I had only been in Hojo's custody twice and had nightmares almost every night at first on what could have happened.

The last one was what really killed the issue though: Shelke said she needed a daily dose of mako just to survive and this world no longer had mako. DeepGround either had their own supply or a reactor and they had to stay close to it.

"Did you guys even know that Shinra was taken down?" I finally asked as we hit the wastelands that separated Edge from Midgar.

"It didn't matter. Most of the exits are blocked; I was just barely able to squeeze out."

"How am I going to get in then?" I asked.

"A vent. It will be a long shaft that we'll have to climb down then someone from the inside will have to open the gates to the lower levels. That was the reason I needed to send them a message."

"Anything I should be forewarned about?"

Shelke thought for a moment before answering. "Azul still talks of killing you."

I rolled my eyes at that tidbit of knowledge. Azul held grudges, who ever would have guessed?

"Nero might give you a hard time also."

Azul and Nero? Were all these guys named after colors?

"Avoid Rosso at all costs, though Weiss might keep her away."

Great, more people with colors for names!

"Sounds very colorful down there," I said as a joke and watched Shelke stumble a bit.

"Colorful, one must wonder how you know such things."

We walked a bit further before I tried to talk again. "Dare I to ask what went on down there? I mean really went on?"

Shelke glanced at me for a moment but didn't reply.

"Hojo got me into a lab twice and though I can't say anything particularly terrible happened, it wasn't an experience I would ever want to repeat. He tried to breed two of my friends with one another."

"You would have seen much worse in DeepGround," Shelke assured me. "The soldiers of DeepGround were meant to be the strongest, unmatched. They sought to push human capacity the farthest they could."

"Then they should have had no interest in me, I'm not human according to their science."

"None of us were human in their eyes," Shelke shot back. "You would have been even less so if you had been successfully delivered so I need none of your pity."

"Then would my understanding be better?"

Shelke was confused and angry by my question and refused to speak after that though I did try several times. She finally asked a question as we circled Midgar towards the north where she said the closest possible entrance was located.

"What is Shinra planning and why are you a part of it if you do not care for them?"

"There's a troublemaker right now that is threatening the peace. AVALANCHE, the WRO, and Shinra have agreed to work together for a solution."

"You don't like the plan." Shelke needed no help in reading my tone then she nodded towards a small hatch. "There is a service ladder inside that can get us to the vent."

Calling on the power, I pushed open the hatch and let Shelke lead the way in.

The ladder was a bit old but luckily there was no rust that I could see as we descended. The moment my feet hit the ground I began rummaging through my pack for my small flashlight. The light was weak but served its intended purpose. Beside me, Shelke had already shed her civilian clothing, revealing her black, grey, and silver unitard with blue highlights.

"This way." She headed down the hall then, ignoring the various doors that we passed. Not once did she look back to make sure I actually was following.

The air here was stagnant and heavy, smelling faintly of a reactor as well as of abandonment. It sent a shiver down my spine.

Reaching out to the Planet, I felt the slow suctioning that was occurring far beneath us, the pull of a reactor on the Lifestream.

"You guys have a reactor."

"Yes, or else we all would have died in the dark shortly after the Meteor."

The vent that Shelke stopped in front of was a dark and rather narrow thing in a room near the end of the hall. It had originally just passed straight through the room but someone had carved a makeshift door in the side of the vent, a rope knotted to a handle on the side of the pipe.

"We descend here and should come out in some of the basement tunnels that lead to DeepGround. After this point you should expect some hostility to your presence."

"I thought they would be expecting us."

"It takes time for some news to spread."

"How big is this place?"

Shelke stared at me for a moment before grabbing the rope to lower herself into the vent. "I am not sure of our exact number right now, but we used to be in the thousands. Rachas Kaze, if we meet someone who doesn't know of you yet, do not try to run or fight."

"How far down is this?" I asked as I leaned into the vent after her and glanced down. My flashlight didn't penetrate the dark far enough for me to see anything.

Shelke's face was visibly irritated but I still found myself reluctant to grab that rope. Taking one last glance around the room I was in, my eyes landed on what looked to be a piece of the pipe. It was thick and strong looking and should easily fit into the tunnel. Perfect for pulling a Bugen on!

Jumping onto the piece, I called on the power to lift it and directed it into the pipe then to slowly begin a descent.

Shelke looked up once and seemed slightly shocked by the sight but said nothing.

It was roughly eight stories down the vent before we exited into a tunnel through yet another hole cut into the pipe. Alright, one story in a commercial building is typically fifteen feet… We descended about 120 feet! In an airplane that wasn't far, but on a rope that sounded like a very long distance.

I left the portion of pipe near the exit of the pipe but kept in touch with the power. There was no power here and my flashlight barely cut through the gloom of the tunnel and I really didn't want to be surprised down here.

"There should be service lights on…" I heard Shelke murmur right as a cry of danger shouted at me from the Planet.

"LOOK OUT!" Reaching out, I barely was able to grab Shelke before the tunnel exploded in a thunderous BOOM and blinding light.


	12. Chapter 12

Toshiro: (eye twitching) Why the hell did last chapter end like it did?!

Saria: I love a good cliffhanger!

Tori: You should know that by know.

Zas: EXPLOSIONS!

Saria: Well, we know what his favorite part is.

SA: There was doubt?

zzzzzzzzzz

_**Seventh Heaven**_

A shiver ran up Reeve's spine and he glanced around the bar where several customers were trying to outdo one another with tall tales of what they had each achieved. One even claimed to have formerly been an executive at Shinra, soon headed for the board of directors before Meteor. None of AVALANCHE paid them any mind.

Yuffie was trying to convince Tifa that she could legally drink since the age of drinking had been lowered from twenty-one to eighteen but Tifa was having none of that and he was secretly glad.

Cloud had moved away from the plans for the attack and was instead working on plans for his new motorcycle. Zack was leaning over his shoulder and kept making suggestions for features.

Kunsel remained over the plans for the hall though and at this point Reeve believed they had positions planned for everyone. Everyone still had their materia and even if those who should arrive tomorrow didn't, he was pretty sure there were enough materia to easily cover for them.

"Hey Reeve, how do you plan to disguise Cait Sith and do I need to find a place for his megaphone?"

The Commissioner glanced at one of his soon-to-be heads of Intelligence and almost laughed. Kunsel had been in the wrong field as a SOLDIER, of that he was certain.

"I can make an adequate costume and his weapon should be fine," he assured and Kunsel nodded.

"Good to hear. Hey Vincent, what about you? Will your gun need to be… Vincent?" the brunette glanced around the room then as Reeve's head also turned to search for their companion.

"Does anyone know where Vincent went?"

_**The Tunnel**_

Shelke's eyes opened and she was surprised that aside from a heavy weight covering her she seemed to be fine. It was strange because she knew for certain that there had been an explosion just ahead of them in the tunnel and she was leading the way, then something… No, someone had grabbed her and apparently shielded her.

Shifting a bit, she managed to catch sight of a flashlight lying near her head and reached for it. Grabbing it was easy enough then she focused on freeing herself from the weight that covered her.

The one who had covered her was none other than Rachas Kaze and she seemed to still be unconscious, a bruise forming on the side of her forehead. This could prove troublesome in getting her the rest of the way to the DeepGround facility.

Turning her attention back to the tunnel ahead of them, Shelke bit her lip at the new problem that presented itself. The bomb had caused a collapse ahead of them, completely blocking the tunnel and the fastest route to DeepGround. The alternative way would be difficult if it was just her and impossible while trying to carry or assist Rachas Kaze.

A groan told her that the woman was starting to rouse and she turned the light onto her as the blue eyes of the other blinked then glanced around.

"Rachas Kaze, you need to get up."

"Give moment," was the reply and she watched as the other brought her armlet up and touched on one of the materia. A glimmering green veil appeared over the woman a moment later and the few wounds she had that Shelke could see faded. Her eyes were still unfocused though which told Shelke she had a concussion at least, a bad one.

"What happened?"

"There was an explosion," Shelke replied as she realized that the Ancient wasn't enhanced and at the moment, despite being aware enough to heal herself, was concussed and probably not completely comprehending of where they were or what had happened. The likelihood of her remembering this or being helpful was remote.

"Why?"

Count on the semi-conscious one to ask the million gil question.

Shelke stared at the caved in tunnel for a moment as she considered what could have happened. Had there been a revolt? Had there been a cave-in further down and someone grossly overestimated the amount of explosives they needed? Had that infernal woman on the surface made good on her threat and collapsed the DeepGround dome with the explosives she claimed were planted there to bury them all? Surely no one had tried to get rid of her when she had made it clear in her message that she was trying another method for finally freeing Weiss, had they?

Heading back to the vent she glanced down with the flashlight, hoping for some sort of clue as to whether or not there was some way to signal to the other Tsviets that they were here. Instead she found the lower portion of the vent was now filled with dirt.

They were cut-off from DeepGround and she knew of no other ways of accessing the facility that could be used immediately, and she only had a few hours left before her body would begin to break down unless she had a mako bath!

"Rachas Kaze, we need to leave now," Shelke ordered as she headed back to where the woman was starting to regain her feet. It was obvious straight away that the woman wasn't going anywhere though, she couldn't focus on Shelke and leaned too heavily against the wall for her to possibly be capable of walking without assistance. That didn't stop the DeepGround soldier from grabbing the woman's elbow and dragging her towards the vent and trying to make her grasp the rope.

"You need to focus Rachas Kaze. This tunnel is unlikely to be stable." And if the lower levels had really been blown out it was just a matter of time before the tunnel collapsed. They needed to get out so she could find an alternative mako source and insure that once she could reach DeepGround again that Kaze would be able to do something.

"Focus…" The woman at least seemed capable of understanding to a certain extent as her hands weakly grasped the rope.

"I can't pull you up!" Shelke urged as her calm began to break. What was wrong here?! In the past couple of hours she had met her long-thought-lost sister who had told her she had never stopped looking for her, met the Ancient who had been pinnacle in freeing DeepGround and never knew it, and finally right when she thought they could cut the final chains, this had happened.

Her urgency seemed to reach the woman who honestly tried to pull herself up the rope but couldn't get her feet off the floor.

Grabbing the rope, Shelke decided the best course of action was tie it off on the woman to hold her up if the tunnel did collapse then go for help. It would cost her precious time, but she needed this woman alive if she even hoped to survive.

"Hold still," she ordered before the other yelped loudly and fell back on her as a red wrath exited the vent with a flourish of red.

Hope blossomed in the girl's chest as she hoped for a moment that it was Rosso but that died quickly as the figure came into view of the flashlight, one that had black hair and was definitely male.

"Rachas?" the new person asked who Shelke now realized was Vincent Valentine, another subject they had pursued for DeepGround. Unlike the Ancient though, Vincent Valentine was regarded as an acceptable candidate for eliminating a Restrictor the moment his information appeared on the DeepGround lists.

"There was an explosion and she was given a concussion," Shelke explained as the man pulled Rachas close to him. "We need to get out of here." To reinforce her statement, the floor gave a loud groan.

"Come here," the man ordered and when Shelke hesitated, he reached out and grasped her arm despite her attempts to move away.

"I am capable of climbing the rope myself!" Shelke argued as the man's cape seemed to come alive and wrapped about them.

"This will be faster," Valentine's voice replied flatly.

Moments later the world seemed to settle into a strange form of lightness, almost like she were made of mist and through the red haze of the cape she watched as the three of them flew up the vent, down the hall, and up to the panel that opened out to the rest of the world. Even then the man did not set down and they flew towards Edge at breakneck speed, or at least what seemed like breakneck speed to her. Just off to her right she saw the slums of what was left of Midgar and more importantly, the sinkhole that was forming.

The buildings of Edge rose rapidly and then they were soaring above and between the structures. The people on the streets below didn't seem to notice them or even that something was amiss. Such a thing would have gotten you killed in DeepGround.

DeepGround… Shelke fought down a new panic that was trying to rear its head as she wondered if her comrades were still alive. For their sake, she would act as though they were until she could make contact with them to insure they were not surprised by any forces.

They landed in front of a building moments later and Vincent Valentine wasted no time in shoving her ahead of him to the door. The people inside stared at them but the bartender was quick to open the door that led to the back of her shop. Past the door were more of the known members of AVALANCHE and Shalua.

"Shelke! What happened?" Shalua demanded as she raced over to her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders and Shelke didn't understand why she allowed the woman to do this. Maybe because she had already accepted that her death was fast approaching?

"Cave-in," Valentine replied as he assisted a still out-of-it Kaze to a nearby couch where Tuesti was quick to hover over her. "Rachas seems to have received a bit of a concussion."

"How?" a blond with glowing eyes demanded as he turned to Shelke.

"She was very irrational and covered me when an explosion happened. Such a useless action."

Most eyes in the room turned to stare at her for her comment and the Tsviet found herself the icon of much scrutiny.

"I am a soldier, an enhanced one. Rachas Kaze is a civilian without much strength. For her to try to protect me is ridiculous."

"Bull!" Another man walked forward now and restrained a young Wutaian girl, one with brown hair and the typical glowing eyes of an enhanced individual. "Most of AVALANCHE isn't enhanced and we could take on SOLDIERs easily! As for, her strength isn't physical. I'll bet she's more magical than anyone you've ever met."

"Magic doesn't defend against explosions."

"Enough!" All heads turned then to face Reeve Tuesti as he helped Rachas sit up on the couch. "No more arguments about what happened; we must consider what didn't happen. I assume that you weren't able to reach DeepGround?"

"No," Shelke confirmed. "The explosion may have been the dome finally falling meaning the facility is gone and without another exit available, survivors are unlikely."

"And you need mako to survive." The WRO commissioner thought for a moment. "How much longer can you go without mako?"

"Several hours."

"Damn it…" Reeve murmured then looked to Yuffie and Kunsel. "Start calling everyone you know and see if they have any leftover mako storage cells with mako in them."

"I'll check the WRO labs," Shalua said as she dug a phone out of her pocket.

_**Healin**_

Tseng glanced up as Reno entered the infirmary where he and Elena were currently residing in. His second-in-command was slouching and just as sloppy as ever, the fact he would not be there to see the red-head forced to dress-up almost made him consider downplaying his injuries or requesting a healer with magic to fix him instantly.

Elena apparently thought the same as she gave a catcall to the man and he wondered just what kind of drugs the doctor had given her.

"Got your tux yet?" Elena called with a large grin.

"Shut up," Reno griped as he stopped in front of Tseng. "The boss is serious about this; he's already called that designer that I always swear I'll electrocute if he dares to touch me yo."

Tseng fought the smile that threatened to pull at his lips. "What of the Turks?"

"The girls are acting like this is the best thing they've ever heard. Shotgun, Cissnei, and Gun have already got dresses picked yo. I think the guys with the exception of me and Two Guns are all ready."

"Will you be pairing off?"

"As in dates yo? Think that'll do any good?"

"You'll all stick out less if you dance," Tseng admitted.

"Alright, I'll talk to the guys. Anything I can get you yo?"

"Send Rude in when you leave."

"Got it yo."

Reno turned and sauntered from the infirmary, Rude entering several moments later.

"You wanted to see me?" the formal man asked as he walked to stand at the foot of his commander's bed.

"Yes actually. I want pictures of this event. You are to especially focus on Reno while properly dressed."

In the bed next to him, Elena cackled loudly.

_**Normal**_

The first thing I noticed as I came to was that my ears were ringing; the next was that I felt a little achy. My eyelids were a bit heavy but I managed to force them open and found that the tunnel I had been in with Shelke had disappeared, instead the living room of Tifa and Cloud's living area at the Seventh Heaven came into focus.

Reeve was next to me, staring at his PHS while Kunsel was talking to someone on his own device. Shelke was sitting in a chair across from me with a mug of tea in front of her, the teapot and several additional mugs on the table that separated us.

"What happened?" I finally managed to force out of my surprisingly dry mouth and Reeve jumped.

"You're awake!" he declared. "Do you need anything? Tea? Water?"

"Tea please, what happened?"

"You suffered a concussion," Shelke's voice floated over to us. "Rachas Kaze, you shouldn't risk yourself in protecting others."

The power alerted me to something then, that Shelke wasn't completely against what I'd done. "That's a lie; you wanted someone to save you."

Reeve handed me a mug of tea then but I found that I couldn't quite grasp it. Seeing the problem, he held the mug to my lips and tilted it so that I could get a sip of the hot drink.

"You're too weak for this; I am ashamed to think you could have helped."

"Maybe she's exactly what you needed," Aeris said as she took the seat next to Shelke. "Shalua thinks she may have found some mako but it won't last long."

"We can find a source," Reeve assured her.

My thoughts slowly began to come together again and I stared hard at Shelke then glanced at Aeris and found that she was also glancing at Shelke with a slightly confused look on her face. She caught my eye and raised an eyebrow to which I responded with a shrug. We would find out soon enough if Shelke was a Cetra by means of atavism like I was. Come to think of it, maybe Shalua should be checked also since the two were sisters and there was the possibility.

"Once we have a source, I want to have you tested for something," I stated then tried to stand and found Reeve standing to support me as I wobbled.

"No more tests!" Shalua declared as she entered my field of vision from the direction of the kitchen. "Shelke has been through enough without you adding to it."

Shelke's look of surprise at someone standing up for her against a test or experiment was priceless.

"I want you to be tested too," I informed her. "Shelke's powers sound very much like what Aeris and I have. I think she, and possibly you, might have Cetra blood."

Shalua and Shelke were now both staring at me in slight shock.

"How is that?" Shalua asked as she regained her voice. "Neither of our parents were Ancients."

"Neither were mine," I admitted. "My blood was inherited from my ancestors and brought forward by an atavism."

Aeris blinked slightly at my admission while Shalua and Shelke both looked shocked.

"If it makes things easier, my grandfather was definitely a Cetra."

Shelke was the one to oppose first. "Our powers are different! I use a computer to enter data fields and the minds of others. You admit that you have no such need."

"It seems similar enough to me," I informed her. "You've never been able to really explore your powers though, have you? They knew you could use computers and forced you to continue using them, effectively creating a crutch."

"You think Shelke could be a mutation then? An Ancient by genetic mutation?" Shelke winced slightly at Shalua's word choice and the woman noticed. "Sorry Shelke."

"I am called the Transparent because I can move unnoticed. You don't have that ability," Shelke argued.

"Actually, Rachas can move about unnoticed. It doesn't work against cameras or robots though," Reeve pointed out and Shelke looked shocked all over again.

"That explains Junon…"

"Your ability has the same limitations?" Shalua asked and Shelke nodded slightly.

"I… I can avoid notice from most opponents. Only the most focused and aware know where I am when I use transparence."

"Sounds like you have similar abilities to Rachas," Aeris stated. "My abilities are a bit different."

Shalua sighed then sat on the armrest of Shelke's chair, earning a look from Shelke. "Shelke, if you want to get tested then I'm sure that we can have it done quietly."

"You'll be tested too," I pointed out as Reeve squeezed my hand. "I'm sure the test can be done here and the both of you can remain together."

"Together?" Shelke asked faintly.

"You'll be staying with me. You are my sister," Shalua informed her with a smile before she turned to look at me. "What happens if Shelke really is a… Cetra?"

I smiled as I nodded to Aeris. "We'll train her in her abilities. Based on what we've heard of her abilities at the moment, I'm sure she'll be a Sentinel if she is which is the same type as me."

"When can this be done?" Shalua asked as she reached down and gave Shelke's shoulder a squeeze.

"Not tonight," Reeve announced before I could say anything. "Rachas needs to go to bed." He began to steer me towards the staircase then.

"Should we come back tomorrow?" Shalua asked.

"I think you should stay the night if you can. If Shelke says it's important though, head to the WRO so you can give her a dose of mako."

_**Seventh Heaven**_

Aeris smiled as a still very concerned Reeve helped a still unsteady Rachas climb the stairs to where the bedroom they were sharing was located.

Kunsel glanced over at them from the kitchen table before standing and walking over.

"I found another spare mako container. There isn't much in it but they're willing to let us have it. You'll have to be frugal though."

"We need to find a way to lean you off of mako," Shalua informed Shelke as she stood. "Do you think you'll need a dose tonight?"

"Yes, it will be imperative," Shelke replied as she stood as well. Thus far her luck had held out due to her not abandoning the Ancient. Until she could return to DeepGround she had a place to stay and people who were willing to find mako for her. And if she was lucky she might learn some news skills that would make her more effective.

"Then we better get going. We'll stay in the dorms at the WRO tonight and return here tomorrow."

"Good night!" Yuffie called from the door of the kitchen as she held what looked to be half a cheesecake on a tray.

"Yuffie! That's the dessert for everyone tomorrow!" Aeris scolded as Shelke allowed herself to be led out of the bar by her older sister.

"But Rachas and Barret don't like cheesecake so why can't I have their share tonight?!"

The closing of the door muffled the rest of the argument that was sure to follow and for the first time in over eight years, Shelke found herself alone with Shalua. They had both changed.

"Here," Shalua said as she opened the passenger door of the vehicle that seemed to be her's. "It's only a short distance to the building."

Shelke nodded before climbing into the strange vehicle and strapped herself in as Shalua walked around to the other side and got behind the controls of the vehicle and started the engine.

Rolling down the streets of the city, unafraid of ambush or being on the lookout for messengers or signals was… different. Shalua didn't talk as they passed a number of pedestrians and several markets, restaurants, and shopping areas. And since she only anticipated being able to see this for a short time, Shelke drank in the sights.

"I'll take you to buy some clothes tomorrow," Shalua promised as they passed a particularly busy looking shopping area. "We can also get lunch, we'll go wherever you like. We'll also talk to some doctors about ways to help you with your… mako problem."

Shelke stared out the window for a moment longer then glanced at her sister. None of the researchers in DeepGround had been interested in getting her off mako but she could admit that the thought was… appealing. She did want to grow a bit more after all.

Back at the Seventh Heaven, Reeve shut the door of the bedroom he shared with Rachas and Aiden so as to muffle the fight downstairs. It was unsurprising that Rachas had fallen asleep almost the moment that her head had hit the pillow.

Checking on Aiden quickly, he smiled as he pulled the child's blanket up to cover him a bit better. The child stirred for a moment, his tiny fist closing around the arm of his stuffed cat. Maybe he should talk to Rachas about getting a kitten now that Aiden was a bit older.

Pulling back the blanket on the bed, he climbed in behind the blond woman and smiled as his arms wrapped around her.

"Would you marry me?" he whispered though he didn't anticipate an answer. It wasn't the first time he had asked her while asleep and he doubted it would be the last. He was surprised though when Rachas turned over in her sleep and snuggled into his chest.

"Will I ever have the courage to ask when you're awake?"

_**Normal**_

Morning came and with it the sun. It was far brighter that morning than I ever remembered it being.

CRASH! BANG!

"MARLENE! YOU HERE BABY?!" A roar went through the house that I was pretty familiar with after over a year of hearing the man.

"BARRET! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Yuffie's voice shouted from the other side of the increasingly thin seeming wall that separated our rooms.

A murmur came from downstairs that I suspected was from Aeris talking to Barret as well as a cry that I recognized as Aiden's. Forcing myself up, I found that I was still in the clothes I had worn the previous night and that neither Reeve nor Aiden were in the room.

A quick change in clothes later and I headed downstairs where to where Barret was grinning as he held up smiling Aiden.

"Upsy daisy!" Barret called as Aiden squealed.

"Careful, he might spit up!" Reeve called from the kitchen. When he exited the space a moment later, I barely repressed a laugh at the sight of him in Aeris's pink apron.

A catcall came from behind me.

"Lookin' sharp suit man! And I think Rachas approves too!" Cid called.

"Feeling domestic today?" I asked as Reeve put on a faintly affronted expression.

"A bit. How do you feel about waffles?"

"Sounds good. Need any help?"

Reeve thought for a moment before nodding to where Barret had raised Aiden high again. "You might want to get Aiden fed."

"I think Barret might be interested in helping," Aeris pointed out as her head popped out of the kitchen. "I think he misses Marlene."

"I'll be seein' her later! Now, what's the plan fer dealin' wit that new jerk?"

"Yeah, this I gotta hear!"

"Uhhh…" Glancing around the room, I prayed to the goddess that there was someone else available to explain this but my intentions must have been too easy to read because Tifa and Cloud piled into the kitchen along with Reeve and Aeris.

"Hey! I'm the one being sacrificed for this!" I shouted after them.

"Sacrificed? Yer bein' sacrificed?" Barret demanded.

"I'm going to need a camera!" Cid yelled as he ripped open his travel duffel.

Red's head popped over the back of the couch then. "I don't think she means sacrificed in the literal sense."

"Who cares?!" Cid shouted as he tossed five cartons of cigarettes and a pair of pants over his shoulder in his bid to find a camera.

"Who cares what?" Zack asked sleepily as he appeared on the staircase.

Seizing my chance for escape, I grabbed the ex-SOLDIER and shoved him before the inquisitorial squad. "Zack shall give you all an update and Kunsel will brief you on your positions!"

"For what?" Zack asked as I ran for the kitchen. Cloud attempted to keep the door closed but a push through the power knocked him back long enough for me to squeeze through the door.

"Someone has to explain the trap to them," Tifa pointed out.

"And that someone can be someone other than me at the moment," I countered as Aeris began to pull out plates while Reeve tinkered with the waffle iron.

Tifa sighed and rolled her eyes from the counter as Zack suddenly seemed to realize what he was being questioned on and attempted to join us in the kitchen.

"Cloud, let me in!" he shouted.

Cloud shook his head silently before responding. "Someone needs to explain this to them Zack."

"Kunsel!" Zack shouted and the sound of feet running up the stairs could be heard moments later.

"I'll be taking Cloud out later for a suit and to purchase a dress for myself. Would you like to join us Aeris? I think the boys will not cause as much of a fuss if they have to suffer together."

"Sounds like fun to me! What about Rachas though? She'll need a dress without a doubt."

I groaned loudly as I pulled a cup from a cupboard and filled it with water. "I don't want to think of this so early in the morning. Where're Shelke and Shalua by the way?"

"The WRO building. I gave clearance for them to share a private suite so hopefully they were comfortable," Reeve replied as he ladled batter onto the waffle iron.

"RACHAS!" a shout came from above and I seriously considered using the window to escape until I heard a cry from Aiden and realized I had left him with Barret who was the one yelling again.

Peals of laughter came from upstairs as a set of thunderous steps barreled down the stairs then a metal fist was pounding at the kitchen door.

"How can ya agree ta this?!" Barret shouted. "If ya need that water then we can just kick Rufus's ass!"

"This has already been discussed with everyone else," Cloud shouted for me. "Believe me; none of us were too happy either."

"Geez, no wonder ya didn't want ta talk 'bout this," the gunner still didn't sound happy or close to calming down.

"If it makes you feel any better, I attempted to drink after agreeing." I put that out just to let him know how distasteful I found this whole debacle.

Before Barret could say anything further the phone for the bar began to ring. Tifa sighed as she pushed away from the counter, made Cloud and me move away from the door, then opened said door and walked to the phone.

"Seventh Heaven, how may I help you?" she asked as I was forced to face Barret without the aid or protection of a door. Luckily he was still holding Aiden and I took the momentary distraction provided by Tifa to snatch him.

"Coulda found a different way," Barret grumbled as he turned his attention back on me.

"Look at it this way: there is the possibility that Shinra or some of his Turks might get blown up!" Cloud pointed out optimistically which earned him a smack from a plate wielding Aeris.

"True!" Barret admitted and looked surprisingly upbeat now.

"Rachas, do you know someone by the name of Stepheno?" Tifa called.

"No!"

"Well, apparently he's coming by and wishes to meet with you," she continued as she reentered the kitchen.

"What about?" Now Reeve looked a bit suspicious.

"He said it was to get her dress made. Said you have an hour to clean up before he gets here. Anyone know what base level is?"

I glanced at Aeris but her confusion was as plain as my own and Tifa looked equally stumped. Cloud scratched his head while Reeve focused on the waffle iron.

"Ground floor?" Barret put out.

"Guess we'll figure this out when he gets here though I don't remember ordering a dress… I'll take a shower now before breakfast."

"Don't take too long," Reeve called after me.

With the addition of Red, Bugenhagen, Cid, and Barret, the Seventh Heaven living area seemed almost like a box of sardines. I was barely able to force Yuffie out of the bathroom for a shower before Zack was banging on the door while yelling that he needed to use the toilet. I rushed my shower but still found that Cid and Tifa had joined Zack in line for the bathroom.

Breakfast was a rather merry affair though with everyone save Red and Aiden enjoying waffles, Yuffie pouring enough syrup over her own to raise questions about what her main dish actually was. Barret and Vincent traded off on feeding Aiden spoonfuls of mashed bananas and Red ate some sort of meat that I didn't care to identify.

Kunsel was helping Tifa with the dishes when a knock came at the main door of the bar and Cloud beat Zack to the door.

"Hel-lo! Would have been here sooner if I'd known you'd be at the door cutie!" a falsetto voice greeted.

The door slamming was the next noise to reach everyone's ears and Cloud zipped past us to the backdoor and threw himself out.

Zack was confused enough by the behavior to allow his curiosity to override his discretion and approached the front door next.

"OMG! Another one! How many hotties are there in there?"

"CLOUD! WAIT FOR ME!" Zack shouted as he bolted through the living area next and out the backdoor.

"At least that one left the door open," the voice grumbled as we heard footfalls coming though the bar towards the living area.

AVALANCHE at this point was up in arms, even Cid and Barret looked worried about what could be so terrifying as to cause two SOLDIERs to run as though their lives depended on it. We got our answer a few moments later.

He/she/it was a little a bit taller than Cloud at around 5' 9", or at least they would be without the heels. The high heels they wore added a good four inches to their height. Their hair was long and wavy and dyed a rather strange looking strawberry blond that seemed more pinkish than red. The face had a rather obvious level of makeup complete with eye shadow and lipstick. Along with the high heels they wore a tank top that was obviously chosen from a women's rack and a pair of pants so tight that any doubts I had that this was a male were quickly and thoroughly extinguished.

"Oooh! Even more hotties!" the man squealed as he spotted Vincent and began to squirm like a school girl meeting a celebrity. "So many to pick from!"

The brave one here proved to be Aeris as everyone else raised their weapons, uncertain if we should attack now or get an explanation.

"Who… are you?"

"Oh, forgive me! I just get so carried away when there are so many gorgeous men around! I'm Stepheno and Rufus hired me to make the dress for Ms. Kaze!" Right then his manner of speaking reminded me of a valley girl and I wanted nothing more than to join Cloud and Zack in running for my life.

"And there's the lady of the hour!" Stepheno moved faster than I ever thought anyone could move in heels as he stepped up before me, completely ignoring the tantō I held in either hand. "Hmm… Yes, good features though you're smaller than I anticipated…" he stated as his hand patted the front of my shirt.

I was shocked enough to go rigid instead of reaming the man as he pulled my shirt tight around my torso to check my curves.

"An A-cup for breasts, good muscle tone, thin build and fine bone structure. Pale-ish skin, definitely better with cool tones than warm ones." He released my shirt then to pull out a notepad, pen, and a tape measure as I stepped back and tried to consider all avenues of escape.

"So… Shinra hired you to make a dress for Rachas?" Tifa asked as she stared at the man, her shock still apparent. "We do know someone-"

"Tut tut! No need for that! I've designed and made high end clothes for Shinra and many of the wealthy and powerful for years now!" the terrifying man assured as he grabbed my arm and made me stand straight as he began to use the tape measure on my limbs.

I'm going to kill Rufus Shinra when this is over.

"And I know I said base beauty level," Stepheno continued as he measured across my torso. He licked his thumb then and pushed it across my cheek before pulling it back to check. "Wow, such nice skin! I'm so jealous! We'll need to take a picture for the makeup artist though. How do you feel about dollish looks?"

I'm going to kill Rufus Shinra when this is over and not even bother to make it look like an accident!


	13. Chapter 13

Toshiro: So, when shall Tenebrous be reappearing?

SA: (shrugs) Whenever we get to it?

Tori: Soon enough!

Zas: So, where is the Saria's b-day cake?

Tori: Oh yeah, birthday present from her to all readers!

Saria: Quiet! I'm typing!

zzzzzzzzzz

_**WRO**_

How many years had it been since she'd been allowed to sleep as long as she wanted? Shelke wasn't quite sure so it was very disorienting when she woke up late in the morning though actually seeing the sun outside made it one of the few pleasant experiences she had in recent memory.

Sitting up in the bed she had slept in, Shelke stared out the window at where the sun rising high and the sky was blue. There were people already wandering about on the street below.

"Shelke?" a voice called as a knock came on the door. "Are you awake?"

Shelke stared at the door for a moment before deciding to answer. "I'm awake."

"May I come in?"

"Yes."

Shalua opened the door and entered the room quietly, a slight smile playing on her face. "Are you ready? We can get you some new clothes after a quick breakfast."

Shelke for a moment let one of her hands run down the leg of her bodysuit at the thought of some new clothes, actual clothes. Ones she could wear until she returned to DeepGround.

"Alright."

_**Normal**_

Once Stepheno calmed down some and got to work I could honestly say he was alright. He was more than just a little flamboyant so being around him reminded me quite a bit of a friend of mine in high school that I had lost touch with after going to college. And the way he kept hitting on Vincent was hysterical.

"Alright, and these are the fabrics I'm considering," he announced as he pulled out several swatches of fabric, all of them white. "I think the pearl satin would be excellent for you and…" Stepheno stepped up to Vincent then and considered the various pieces of fabric. "No, white really doesn't suit you. Your hot ass is perfect in red silk!"

Vincent's eyes twitched as he stepped back and glanced at where Aiden was currently sitting on Barret's knee as the big man read a picture book to him. It was obvious he wanted to leave but until he was sure that Aiden would be safe he intended to stick around.

Cid had retreated upstairs while Aeris and Tifa stayed and were currently glancing through several of dress designs. We had already ruled out doll-like designs, all of us agreeing that they really didn't suite me.

"I like the neckline on this one," Aeris said as she pointed at one of the sketches.

Stepheno glanced over and smiled at her selection. "That's one I'm very proud of honey. But my personal favorite is…" He flipped through the pages quickly and pointed at another of the sketches. "This beauty is one I use as a basis for most of my dresses in one way or another."

"It's lovely," Tifa admitted as she stared at the dress and I glanced at the page myself.

The dress was a beautiful one, simple and understated. For some reason or another I had expected something over the top and extravagant, full of frills or layers.

Stepheno glanced at me then shook his head. "No, this wouldn't be the design for you though it's close." He pulled out a paper and pencil then and glanced over my form.

"Hmm… Not strapless, you definitely don't seem the type. Relatively modest but with just a flirty edge to it. Not frilly…"

"How are you able to determine my likes and dislikes so quickly?" I asked as his hand raced across the paper.

"Judged based upon which sketches you looked at and how much scrutiny you gave each," the designer replied. "Combine that with your choice in clothing even after finding out that I was coming over and your preferences are easy to figure out."

Tifa glanced over his shoulder and smiled at what she saw on the paper. "Well, you're definitely fast and that's really good!"

Curiosity was biting at me but at the same moment I didn't want to see it. Reeve glanced in the door and I saw he was also interested yet…

"Would you like to see?" Stepheno asked with a grin and I shook my head with growing discomfort.

"No, I'm sure it'll be fine." Whatever kind of dress it was wasn't really going to be something I chose myself and it was going to be Rufus that I would be standing beside. That made the entire experience less pleasant.

Stepheno seemed to sense my growing distaste and put away the sketch then gathered his things. "Alright, I still have some things I need to do. The dress will be finished the day of with the final fittings being done by me personally."

I nodded as my throat began to ache terribly and Tifa walked the designer to the door.

"Are you okay?" Aeris asked before I could beat any sort of retreat.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I assured her.

_**Shopping District**_

Breakfast had been rushed at the WRO building then Shalua had wasted no time in herding Shelke to her car. Less than ten minutes later they were entering the first shop and hunting for some clothes.

Shelke hadn't been clothes shopping for so many years and the experience was disorienting as Shalua pointed out tops, skirts, and pants that she might like. The first choices were the most difficult to make as she tried to balance out prices, comfort, and ease of movement.

Finally, almost an hour and a half after starting, they exited the shop, Shelke already changed into a pink top and a red skirt. The clothes were different from the DeepGround uniform… More colorful and comfortable yet at the same time they left her feeling disquieted, like she was betraying her comrades.

"If you're feeling up for it we can head over and meet with the Ancients now, get it out of the way," Shalua offered as they loaded her new clothes into the car.

It didn't seem like a tedious task to Shelke but Shalua didn't seem happy with it. Still, it best to get it over with so that she could hopefully get some private time with a computer.

Both women were silent as Shalua drove to the Seventh Heaven, passing a rather flamboyant person whose arms were laden with fabric and sketches as they walked to the door.

Tifa Lockhart met them at the door and offered a small smile to the two.

"We weren't expecting you guys for a while," Tifa admitted as she stepped aside.

"I should have called," Shalua said as Shelke entered the bar and headed to the back.

"Rachas Kaze, are you able to perform the test you mentioned yesterday?" Shelke asked as she spied the blond woman.

"Oh! That's right," Aeris declared as she glanced at Shelke.

"I'm game," Rachas said as she turned to Shelke. "Aeris, if you'd test… Never mind. I'll get them both."

"Hold on, I'm sure I can at least determine if someone is a Cetra or not!" The brown haired woman objected. "I'll check Shalua while you test Shelke."

"What do I need to do Rachas Kaze?" Shelke asked as Shalua stepped into the back along with Tifa.

"Just relax," the woman replied cryptically.

_**Normal**_

I hadn't really known what to look for to know if a person was a Cetra or not, it had been pretty easy to know beforehand. Now though it seemed like an obvious thing as I reached out and touched Shelke's mind. I just needed to see how she reacted to coming in contact with a small tendril of the Lifestream. A Cetra wouldn't truly be affected, just hearing the voices of the Planet until they learned to direct the current while a normal human would not react at all to the small stream.

Gently calling a thin thread of the Lifestream, I directed it to wrap around Shelke and fought a smile when the girl tensed drastically against the presence of something she shouldn't even be able to sense as a normal human.

Touching her mind, I began to search her conscious and found what I was looking for, pushed behind a wall of reason. She had heard faint murmurs while little but had learned to ignore them as adults told her that it wasn't real.

'This might hurt,' I told her telepathically and felt her shudder and tense as my message was received.

"What?" Shelke's real voice was distant as I reached back into her mind and ripped down the wall she had unknowing erected that blocked out the whispers of the Planet.

As I pulled out of Shelke's mind, I found her gasping in pain from a headache while Shalua stared.

"What happened?" she demanded as her sister gently grasped her head.

"She's definitely a Cetra," I reported. "She should be able to hear the Planet now and better learn her abilities."

"Why is she in pain?!"

I stared at Shalua for a moment then tried to explain. "She was… blocked and I rectified that."

"Blocked?"

"Shalua," Aeris called her gently. "Shelke is okay. Would you please relax so I can check you?"

"Give her a few minutes," I instructed Aeris. "She's obviously distracted at the moment."

Reeve approached then and I was sorry to see he had discarded Aeris's apron. He had a few steaming mugs with him, one of which he pressed into Shelke's hand.

"It'll help the headache," he told her before turning and offering a cup to Aeris and Shalua then sat down next to me. Aeris had accepted the offered mug filled with what I now saw was tea but Shalua had once again declined. Reeve claimed her mug as he passed the last to me.

"Hey, Rachas! I'm headin' out ta see Marlene!" Barret declared as he approached with Aiden.

"Okay, thanks for reading to him while we were busy," I replied as I set my mug aside and accepted my son. He was almost seven months old now and starting to get a bit heavy.

Barrey grinned as he walked away, nodding to Tifa as he passed her in route to the door.

"So, do you have a house or apartment?" Reeve suddenly asked, his eyes on Shalua.

"No, we'll be looking later today," Shalua replied.

"Where have you been staying?"

"The WRO dorms and various places before that. I never saw much of a reason to get an actual place."

"I hope that has changed." Now Reeve's attention shifted to Shelke. "Was your education completed by any chance?"

Shelke blinked at him in confusion. "DeepGround was a research and experimental facility, not meant for education of the subjects."

"Then we'll have your grade level tested," Shalua replied as she caught on to what Reeve was alluding to.

Shelke blinked as she stared at the two. "You intend for me to attend school?"

"Just until an alternative is available," Shalua assured her.

By now it seemed that Shelke's headache had dissipated and Shalua had relaxed enough. Drawing her attention, Aeris began her own test on the woman.

"So what kind of training shall we be doing?" Shelke asked as Shalua went very still.

"First off, we need to get you to the point where you can hear the Planet regularly. That means regular trips into the wilderness. After that we'll begin an actual training regimen to help you learn your abilities."

Shalua looked to be shivering right then and Aeris was sweating across from her, a slight tremor appearing in her limbs.

"Are they alright?" Reeve asked as he glanced at them.

"Possibly," I replied, uncertain myself about whether or not this sort of reaction was good or bad.

Both women let out a gasp suddenly and slouched in their seats, both breathing a little hard.

"Well?" Shalua asked between gasps as she stared hard at Aeris.

Aeris sipped her tea and tried to catch her breath before replying. "It was faint, not a full mutation. I don't think you'll be able learn."

The woman groaned as she sat back though there was a faint smile on her face.

"Don't get me wrong, you have some ability," Aeris continued. "But you don't have the same capacity we do. Your awareness is heightened but I don't think you'll have anything beyond that."

Shalua shrugged slightly in response. "I'll be honest in saying that that is a bit of a relief."

"Rachas Kaze," Shelke spoke suddenly. "You have mentioned previously a plan between the WRO, Shinra, and AVALANCHE to deal with a supposed "troublemaker". What may I ask has this person done?"

Shalua glanced up also as Reeve twitched slightly and Aeris looked away.

"Have you guys heard of Geostigma in DeepGround?" I asked. Shelke's eyes narrowed slightly but she nodded.

"After the information network was reestablished I made it a point to keep up with current events to a certain extent."

"Then you know there was a cure?"

"Yes."

Shalua's mind caught up quickly with the conversation. "So this function is meant to draw out the one who destroyed the cure?"

Reeve nodded. "Rachas and Rufus are both serving as bait. AVALANCHE will be there also to help bring down the Ancient."

"ANCIENT?!" Shalua looked quite shocked now.

"A dark one," I informed her. "He used corrupted power to destroy the healing pool. We need to destroy him before more can be made."

"You made the cure?" Shelke asked.

"I thought you were keeping up with current events?"

Reeve however laughed at the question. "Rachas has a habit for making the news. Remember the time you chased that car full of Turks and Cid through town?"

Aeris couldn't suppress her laughter while I flushed from embarrassment.

"Hey, he was cursing in front of Aiden!"

As though in response to his name, Aiden wiggled around in my arms and reached for Reeve, obviously wanting to visit him. I allowed him to crawl the short distance from my lap to his.

"What about this issue involving another Ancient?" Shalua demanded.

"He's called a Sith," Aeris said as she stared at her mug.

"How do you intend to deal with this?"

"Remember the function that will be happening in a few days?" I asked.

Shalua nodded then glanced at Aeris and Aiden. "Surely you aren't planning to have them attend if you intend to make that a trap?"

"No, and that was something I wanted to ask your help for."

Aeris stared at me while Reeve openly smiled.

"You want me to stay with them while the rest of you spring the trap?" Shalua correctly guessed.

"If you wouldn't mind," Reeve replied and Shalua shrugged.

"So long as I can bring Shelke I don't mind."

"I have nothing against that," Aeris said with a smile. "The three of us can have a girls' night!"

Shelke watched the interaction with moderate confusion then shrugged slightly and sipped at her tea.

"Is it safe?" a voice squeaked from the backdoor and we all turned to glance at Cloud who was peeking through the door.

"Welcome back Cloud. Mind telling us what that was about?" Tifa asked.

"Just a very Very VERY bad experience," Zack called from behind Cloud.

Aeris raised as eyebrow as she exchanged a look with Tifa. "Would you mind explaining?"

Cloud and Zack glanced at one another and then Cloud dodged forward when Zack made to grab him.

"Zack cross-dressed before and got hit on!" Cloud announced.

"What?!"

"CLOUD!"

Cloud laughed nervously as he stepped further away from an angry Zack. "It was a drunken bet he had with Reno when we all worked at Shinra."

Tifa, Reeve, and I all snorted at the imagery while Aeris blushed a bit.

"Speaking of dresses, I believe we still need to get your formal wear," Tifa called, effectively changing the subject and probably saving Cloud's life.

"Dresses?" Yuffie called and her head popped down the side of the staircase. "Are we going shopping already?"

"Might be," Aeris replied as she smiled into her cup then glanced at Zack. "Was it a yellow dress by any chance?"

Zack's fish impression was priceless while Cloud laughed and answered for him.

"It sure was! Reno chose it!" That had everyone laughing even as Aeris walked amongst us and gathered the mugs.

"What did I miss?" Yuffie demanded.

_**Healin**_

The mansion where the party would be hosted had called in to confirm that the clean up was complete and the various caterers had been briefed on the menu. Flowers had been arranged and an orchestra scheduled. Stepheno had also called to say he had met with Ms. Kaze and had faxed in a sketch of the dress he would be making for her.

All in all everything was going smoothly and Rufus was pleased that in a world where so many things had changed one thing remained the same: money. When one had that, many paths were made smooth, even putting together a high end event such as this one.

The guest list had been made out already and he glanced over it several times to try to make sure every person had been appropriately briefed. The mayor and city council of course had to be invited and he had made sure to impress on them that this was a trap that was necessary for bringing down a true terrorist, the one that was responsible for destroying the cure for Geostigma. They had agreed though not too happily to aid in the rouse.

Most of the other guests were security professionals, body guards that would disguise themselves as VIPs and make an appearance. The people they were masquerading as had all been notified of course. All were briefed just as the politicians had been that the moment that fighting broke out and AVALANCHE mobilized they were to get out of the way.

Tseng was healing well but Rufus was intent to keep him out of this particular event. He already knew that Rude would be taking pictures of the event and noted to himself that he would need to get copies as well.

_**Town Hall**_

Scarlet growled as she looked over the invitation that had been delivered to the office of that lump who was called the mayor. Domino had been bad enough but at least he knew his place and stayed in his library. This one actually tried to govern despite having no true power!

She already knew the hardcopy invitation was merely a formality since Shinra had appeared himself and personally invited the mayor and city council, not sparing her even a glance in passing! The impertinence of that little brat!

Now to add insult to injury, he would be taking that Ancient in his company! That freaking Ancient!

What was with these Ancients and attracting men of the caliber that they did? The lowly flower girl Ancient was now married to a former SOLDIER First, one who was acknowledged as one of the best right after the Trinity. The other Ancient had attracted first a Director and now the President!

There was some good that came of this though. Scarlet knew she was not getting younger, her looks were not going to last forever and more importantly her path to wealth and power as a professional seemed to be completely blocked. She would never re-obtain the prestige she had enjoyed in Shinra on her own. That left marriage.

Originally she had thought to try to attract the eye of the Mayor but to her disgust the man was totally gay! Gay when she was around! That didn't seem possible to her but indeed he was. The man had his eyes on a very flamboyant fashion designer named… Steve? Steno? It didn't matter. The point was her chance with the man was nonexistent.

Most of the city council already knew her past and refused to be involved with her aside from just the most basic passing of folders. And without her elite status, she couldn't gain access to the parties where she could attract the eye of someone rich and powerful.

Now though, Reeve Tuesti was being left behind by that Ancient for a bigger fish. The new Commissioner of a worldwide organization was being left by his long-standing partner for a man her own age. He was bound to be broken up and needing an old friend to talk to, vulnerable.

And she just so happened to have an invitation in hand to a party that he would be attending without a doubt.

_**Normal**_

After that morning it seemed all of us needed to unwind and as ridiculous as it was, we managed to gather Cid, Marlene, Barret, and Red to accompany the rest of us to shop for the formal wear that everyone needed. Bugenhagen also accompanied us though he declared that he would be attending in his robes.

It didn't take as much prodding as I thought it would to get Shalua and Shelke to agree to come with us. On both their accounts I think it was curiosity that drove them to agree. For Shalua I think it was because she wondered how the hell we functioned as a group and as friends. Shelke probably also wondered that and how we were an effective group. The display they observed that day probably only raised more questions in their minds.

Red realized that he would be in costume and agreed to the granny costume, shocking all of us. He went with Tifa and Yuffie into the dress shop first, drawing a lot of attention from the store owner who stared, jaw agape as the three tried on various dresses and modeled them for the rest of us.

Tifa was the first to emerge from the changing room wearing a long red dress with a daring neckline. All of us stared at her for a moment. She was beautiful but…

"Scarlet." Reeve's one word had everyone nodding and Tifa raced back into the room to change.

Red appeared next and he was sporting a blue-grey dress with a very conservative cut while walking on his hind legs.

"An appropriate mask will make this an easy sell," he stated as he tottered around and glanced into the mirror.

"It's a little plain…" Zack pointed out, clearly disappointed that Red had found such a dress so quickly.

"Probably," Red admitted as Yuffie leaped out of the dressing room, a short yellow dress being her choice.

"Very plain!" she declared before bouncing around to stare at us. "So, what'd'ya think?"

"The skirt would be easy to move in but what about your shuriken? Which do you intend to take?" Kunsel asked as he gave the dress a once over.

"Se-cr-et! What do you think of the dress though?" Yuffie asked as she grinned and winked at the man.

Barret burst out laughing as Tifa reappeared, this time wearing a long blue dress with a halter top style bodice.

"Looks a little childish," Tifa informed her then spun for the rest of us. "What do you think?" she asked as Red skidded past her into the changing rooms again.

"Very nice!" Cloud told her enthusiastically.

Yuffie glanced at the woman then stomped back into the dressing room.

"Do you guys do this regularly?" Shalua asked as Tifa had Cloud check the price tag.

"No, this is a rare occurrence. Last time we were all shopping together was when we were rifling through thrift stores while on the run from Shinra," I informed her as a yelp came from the back. "Don't worry though; these guys usually make their minds up fast."

"I'll buy this one," Tifa announced as she headed into the changing room again. A moment later we heard her ask, "Red, are you okay?" and most of us now wore expressions that screamed we were curious.

Yuffie charged out again a second later, her dress changed into a green one. This one was just as short but the skirt was less childish looking and the top looked a bit Oriental.

Cid gave a loud catcall that earned him disapproving glances. "Lookin hot now!" Kunsel punched his arm a little too hard to be playful.

"Man, everyone's gonna have a date except me!" Zack whined.

"I'll dance with you," Red called as he exited the changing room again, this time decked out in the dress that Tifa had originally worn.

He sniffed at everyone's gobsmacked expressions. "Well, I thought this would be funny."

Yuffie tried on three more dresses before settling on the green one and then we got to the highlight of the day: shopping for the suits for the men.

One would think this would be an easy venture. One must also remember that we have Zack Fair, Cid Highwind, Barret Wallace, and a non-emo Cloud Strife.

Reeve, Vincent, and Kunsel easily chose appropriate suits and set them on the rack of things we intended to get. Then Kunsel ran back into the changing room. We found out why moments later.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming today!" Zack declared from behind the door. "We hope you enjoy the show!"

Zack then came barreling out of the dressing room in an orange suit and struck a heroic pose before us. Cloud followed a moment later in a much more subdued suit of puke green. He performed a somersault then entered a kneeling gun stance next to Zack's left leg.

Cid appeared next, sporting a bright yellow and what looked to be the pole stolen from a rack. He took his position on Zack's right side.

A bright pink blob sprang out next and Marlene shrieked with later at the sight of her father taking his classic gunner stance behind Cloud though his bionic arm was still shaped as an arm. He wore a pink suit covered in rhinestones.

Kunsel finally reappeared then, a hastily thrown on purple suit making him look like the Reno of the group.

"TURKS!" the five shouted and everyone stared at them for a long moment.

"Did you know they were planning this?" I asked Reeve as the five began to look uncomfortable.

"I had an inkling though they didn't ask me to join."

Shelke was staring at the group mouth agape while Shalua was suppressing snickers.

"Kind of wonder how you goofballs didn't end up killing one another much less survived attacking Shinra," the woman finally declared.

Seeing how the joke fell more than a bit flat, the five excused themselves quickly and the last four found suits within a few minutes.

We had lunch at a nearby café, once again having Shalua and Shelke join us so we could discuss some options and plans. We pushed together three tables to accommodate everyone.

"Alright, so the night that this happens we need only watch the baby and Mrs. Fair?" Shalua clarified.

"You can call me Aeris," Aeris cut in. "And that would be the plan. You won't have to worry about Aiden though; I've been helping in caring for him since his birth."

Shalua glanced down at Aiden who was happily sitting in my lap again, a sippy cup in hand that he wasn't even bothering to try to drink from.

"Who is the father?" Shelke asked suddenly.

"Whoever I say," I replied, probably a bit sharper than was necessary.

Quiet reined for a moment before Cid cleared his throat and called attention at our hastily pushed together table.

"Well, don't know 'bout you guys, but I think I need a dancing lesson at least," he announced. "Ain't gonna be the party we had for love birds pair one!"

I stopped then glanced at everyone else at the table and noted the various looks everyone wore. It was obvious that Barret was going to refuse to dance and most of them could probably get out of it, but I doubted I could. Yet another reason to kill Shinra. My limited experience with dancing was unlikely to cut it here.

"We could get an instructor to come?" Reeve offered.

"You don't know how to dance?" Yuffie sounded very disappointed.

Reeve shook his head emphatically. "I was invited to plenty of parties as an executive for Shinra but I never saw much reason to go and only attended mandatory functions."

Silence remained for a while before Zack started to quietly laugh.

"Zack?" Cloud asked as he turned a concerned look to our friend.

"We might feel weird, but we'll get to see Reno try to ballroom dance!" Zack explained and most of us started to bite our lips or grinned outright. Just the thought of Reno having to clean up, act like a gentleman, and ballroom dance made this coming trauma almost seem worth it!

"Promise me one thing," I whispered to Reeve as everyone returned to their lunch. "Steal as many dances as you can."

"I'll still have to be polite about it," he replied with a gentle smile.


	14. Chapter 14

SA: (eye twitching)

Tori: (looks nervous) Heh heh?

SA: You threw out our paycheck?

Tori: It was an honest accident!

Saria: Would you two shut up and help? (digging through the trash can)

Toshiro: Where is Zas?

Saria: Dumpster diving in case we accidently threw it out there!

Zas: (bounds through the door) FOUND IT! And I don't think we want it…

The two lullabies used here are "Goodnight Lullaby" by Amber Rhodes and "Goodnight My Angel" by George Skaroulis.

zzzzzzzzzz

"I can't believe this is what AVALANCHE has become," Shalua remarked before we parted ways that day. "It's so… different."

"You're speaking of Zack's antics?" Aeris asked as she glanced at where her husband was trying to draw a laugh or smile from Shelke. "He just has that quality to him. He prefers to suffer alone but if a friend is feeling down he tries to make light of the situation."

"She's right," Cloud added as he joined us. "First time Zack and I really spoke was right after a helicopter crash in the mountains. He made a joke to the others on the mission that they had two backwater experts instead of one."

Shalua blinked then shook her head with a faint smile before turning her eyes over to where her sister was single-handed proving all of Zack's jokes to be not funny.

"We better get going if we want to find a house or apartment today," Shalua finally stated. "Shelke, let's get going!"

Shelke turned and followed her sister without preamble, earning her a slightly hurt look from our puppy.

"So, dancin' lesson t'night?" Barret asked as we headed back to the Seventh Heaven, most of us carrying a clothing bag of some sort. "Don't know 'bout you guys but I ain't done much dancin'"

The responses were mostly similar with Yuffie being the main exception. She was trained in some Wutaian dances but those didn't seem that they would be of much use. My own dancing experience was limited to the Electric Slide, Macarena, Carameldansen, Poi, and about two lessons in ballroom dancing before I had put my foot down and refused to take any part in a debutant ball. I didn't think Capoeira would help in this either.

Thus, the lot of us were nervously shifting around that evening when a dance instructor who assured he could teach us some simple dance moves arrived. He was a man in his thirties who wore simple, comfortable looking clothes who introduced himself as Anton.

"Alright everyone, you need to pair up. Each partner will have a male and female role."

The couples attending immediately paired up with Tifa pairing with Cloud, Yuffie and Kunsel, and Reeve with me. Though Aeris did want to participate, her feet were too swollen right then to comfortably join which left Zack, Red, Cait Sith, Cid, and Barret to determine their partners.

"Hey! Red's gonna be my date!" Zack declared as he grabbed Red, further reducing the number.

"There ain't enough people fer us all to dance!" Cid stated as he glanced at Cait and Barret.

"The one leftover will dance with me," the instructor informed them.

"I call Cait!" Barret said after a moment.

"I'm gettin' the robot!" Cid argued.

"The cat is too small to be a good partner for either of you," Anton declared. "You both look like you'll need to learn to watch your feet and a partner you can hold up isn't good for that!"

"Ain't dancin' with him!" both men declared as they pointed at the other.

"What about Vincent?" Tifa asked as she glanced around.

"He said he already knew how to dance and wanted to watch Aiden," I replied as I bit my lip. I had also done the math behind this and knew we would get a show in one way or another.

"Would anyone be willing to switch?" Cid demanded as he looked pointedly at Cloud.

"Why are you looking at me?" Cloud asked innocently.

"Look enough like'a girl that you could pull it off. Let me dance with Tifa!"

"Any fool gonna dance with Tifa it'll be me!" Barret argued hotly.

"I'm dancing with Cloud," Tifa stated shortly with a pointed look that killed the argument.

Cid's eyes then skimmed over Yuffie before landing on me.

"Pink apron." My statement caused him to move on without asking.

"Zack, let me dance with Red!"

"Enough jibber jabber," Anton declared as Cait's mog entered the room. "Face your partner. Men, place your left hand on your partner's waist. Ladies, right hand on the opposing shoulder of your partner." He demonstrated using Cait Sith after he had climbed onto his mog, taking the female role himself.

There were no problems for most couples in entering the correct position. MOST couples.

"I'm the man!" Barret declared as both he and Cid tried to grab at the other's waist.

"Yur clumsy and better for following leads!" Cid argued.

Anton broke up the fight by approaching the pair and situated Cid's hand on Barret's shoulder. "You'll both try both roles. You'll trade off every other move."

Anton proved to be an efficient teacher in that by the end of the lesson everyone knew the basic movements for a traditional dance of Midgar. He was able to keep the arguments between Cid and Barret to a minimal while working both of them through the steps. They actually were showing improvement in that they weren't stepping on each other's feet every other step or so. Barret was currently the winner at five steps without incident.

"Gonna teach Marlene ta dance!" Barret declared excitedly after Anton had left. "She'll feel like'a princess!"

"Ahh! That's so sweet!" Aeris said with a smile. "Pretty soon she'll have school dances and she's sure to be a hit!"

Barret's expression was a funny cross between pride and fright.

"Marlene ain't allowed to date 'til after she's married!" the tall man bellowed.

As the gunner stomped off, Kunsel said what was probably on everyone's mind. "I feel sorry for any boys that Marlene brings home."

Aiden and Vincent were upstairs, the elder reading a new picture book aloud, slowly annunciating each word as he pointed at it with his good hand. Aiden was blinking in that way that let you know he was tired and starting to get a bit cranky. He was starting to sleep through most of the night now but still took several naps during the day.

"Do you think he'll be in danger?" the dark man asked as I took the baby and set him on the changing table.

"Not at the moment," I replied. "That could change at any moment."

Vincent nodded then departed the room as I pulled out some warm pajamas for my son then checked and changed his diaper. Aiden cried slightly in exhaustion but calmed down after his pajamas were on and I had tucked him into his crib.

A tiny hand caught my finger as I tucked his stuffed cat toy in with him and blue eyes stared up at me, almost expectantly. It had been a tradition that each night when I put him to bed I would sing a lullaby and tonight he seemed to be expecting one which was a first.

Scanning my mind, I tried to think of a song I hadn't sung in a while.

"_The moon is setting lower in the sky, on a little house with a burnt out porch light. A mother is awakened in the night as her newborn baby boy starts to cry. She rushes in and cradles him close to her, and as she sways from side to side, she sings a lullaby."_ I almost laughed then as I remembered Aiden's first few days and how I did that exact thing._ "Sweet love of mine, go on now rest your head and close your eyes. Sweet dreams and I, love you more than life goodnight._

Leaning over, I placed a kiss on Aiden's cheek who released my finger as his eyes fluttered shut.

"That was very pretty," a voice said quietly from the door and I turned to meet Aeris who was obviously on her way to bed. "Is it from the other world?"

"Yeah," I admitted. "Most of the songs I know are from Earth."

"Including the one you and Yuffie sang at the wedding?"

I nodded again as I stepped out of the room and joined her in the hallway. "I actually ran through the lyrics several times with Yuffie while we were enroute to the church."

Aeris smiled then glanced at her prominent stomach. "I'd love to know several more songs… Do you know when others?" Her voice trailed off and I realized she had been hoping more Cetra would be here by now.

"Jenova's continued influence explains a lot," I replied quietly as I glanced up and down the hall though the Lifestream indicated no one could hear us which was unusual considering how crowded we were.

The former flower girl's expression was of one of distaste at the mention of the calamity. "I wish I could do something more right now."

"You'll be able to soon enough," I assured as we headed downstairs.

Zack greeted us when we arrived downstairs. "Aeris, please get better soon! Red's okay as a dance partner but…"

"I can't rush this Zack," Aeris told him patiently.

"But Barret and Cid are trying to bribe him to be their partner!"

"You could take Cait Sith," Reeve called from the couch which earned a squawk from the robot.

"Ain't goin' with Red, Shera'll be my partner!" Cid yelled as he brought a cigarette to his lips only for Tifa to slap the offensive item away.

"So, what do we have planned for tomorrow?" Kunsel asked to direct everyone's focus. "I was hoping that if those of us who have weapons we can't hide on our forms aren't busy, we should check out the mansion and start setting up our weapons."

"The blue prints not good enough?" Cloud asked as he sat next to the man, a beer in hand.

"Nothing beats an onsite look-about!" Yuffie told him.

"Wanted more time with Marlene," Barret told him as he sat in one of the chairs, a beer also in hand. "She'll be in school for most o' the day though so I can drop by."

Around the room were various noises of agreement from most of us. Reeve unfortunately had to go in to the office and Tifa had to have her bar open at some point.

_**Healin**_

The day dawned a cold, red October morning. Outside the leaves on the trees were beginning to change and fall. Inside the lodge was a flourish of activity as the nurses packed most of their things and Turks moved through the residence. A servant packed most of Rufus's clothing as he ran through some details for the new products that were being presented as possibly projects.

The activity was due to the entourage of Rufus Shinra finally moving to Edge. Even Tseng and Elena, who were finally declared well enough, were going. Neither were well enough to attend the event that would be tomorrow though.

Rufus sighed as he considered the risks yet again. He was presenting himself as well as Jenova's head as bait and Ms. Kaze would be present as well. Reno had informed him that the woman already knew about the head.

"Hey boss, you ready yo?" Reno called and Rufus shook his head in mild humor. He knew already why Tseng had been so assertive after taking over the Turks and why he had kept the red headed second-in-command away from his father.

"Almost Reno. Care to have the car brought to the front?"

"Sure, it'll be waitin' yo."

The young president allowed his lips to quirk slightly as he organized the files in order of which he thought was the most worthwhile. The top project was a nifty little device that would be an improvement on the PHS, a cellular phone as the project leader had suggested for a name. It would allow users to easily make calls from rapidly moving vehicles, have better range, and enable several future features that the man was slightly vague on. Right after that were computer memory sticks that would be handier than a cd-rom when it came to carrying around information.

Standing, he walked to the door as the various rushing figures stepped out of his path, one of the men opening the door for him.

Just as Reno stated, the car was waiting for him out front. The chauffeur stepped out easily and opened the door for him and he slid in easily. The front seat of the car was occupied by Shotgun and as normal, a black car of Turks followed theirs.

"Has Knife checked in yet?" he asked Shotgun directly.

"Cissnei said that she checked in and is in one of the safe houses we established in Edge. She'll be in attendance tomorrow."

"Has the mansion been cleaned?"

"And the caterers have taken residence in the kitchen, already beginning prep. The florists are checking the intended space, they said it was to insure the flowers and arrangements won't clash with the room."

"Any news from Stepheno?"

"He's at the mansion also, making the clothes for you and Ms. Kaze there so there won't be any breaches or premature unveilings."

"And of Ms. Kaze?"

"She and a number of the AVALANCHE members will be visiting the mansion today, they already called Nunchaku and informed him. Stepheno wants the make-up team to meet her in person and has called them already."

"Have there been any leaks on the operation?"

"None thus far and we intend to keep a certain level of pressure on about the necessity of quiet."

"Good." Rufus leaned back and glanced out the window at the passing scenery and soon enough the car pulled smoothly onto the main road that would take them to Edge.

_**Normal**_

The mansion was the typical over-the-top sort of extravagant that I hated and as our group approached we saw a number of people running about, trimming hedges and scrubbing banisters. Nunchaku met us in the front hall and showed us the main ballroom where tables were already being set up and people argued over table skirts and napkins.

"This shade of red will clash with the roses!" one woman argued to another as they compared several napkins. "Try something deeper or another color!"

"This happens to be a very popular color and if it's any deeper, the color will bleed through the white table clothes! Why not choose a lighter shade of flower?"

"Because the flowers have already been set aside!"

Kunsel was already moving through the room as was Cloud. As the brunette glanced around the stage and several of the pillars, Cloud pulled at the curtains, obviously checking their thickness and how well they could conceal items. He was swatted away from them by a man.

"We might need to replace those if they don't match the table skirts!" he explained before his eyes widened slightly as he recognized Cloud's face. "Mr. Strife!"

Several of the people working in the hall glanced over as the man grabbed Cloud's hand and shook it enthusiastically.

"It is an honor! How may we help you today?"

"Just checking the place," Cloud replied uncomfortably as he gently extracted his hand from the man's grasp.

"Of course, of course!" the man replied before stepping away.

"Ms. Kaze." Nunchaku tapped my arm to get my attention. "We need you upstairs."

Glancing around I noticed that the other people in the room were now starting to take notice of our group, some even pointing and whispering.

"Alright," I replied and turned to follow him back out the doors and into the hall. We passed more people, some in white aprons as we headed to the staircase.

"Where the hell are the truffles?!" I heard a shout from below as we climbed the stairs and turned left before heading down a hall. Nunchaku stopped at a door about halfway down the hall and knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" a familiar falsetto called.

"Nunchaku, I've got Ms. Kaze here," the Turk replied.

The door opened as Stepheno stood before us, his heels noticeably absent. Today he was dressed quite forward yet again in a red tank top with a purple scarf and what seemed to be his typical tight pants.

"Good to see you!" he greeted with a grin then bent down slightly and he and Nunchaku kissed each other's cheeks. "Cute as ever! Now we have some work to do!"

Stepheno was proven stronger than I thought he was as he latched onto my arm and dragged me into a room where I found myself faced with not only Stepheno but also two women and another man.

"Pleased to meet you Ms. Kaze!" one of the women greeted. "I'm Tara and these are my assistants, Gisa and Tyler."

"Hi?" I offered before the woman who I guessed was Gisa grabbed my other arm and pulled me farther into the room. Tyler moved back to grab a towel while Tara moved closer and circled me. Her hand reached out after a moment and released my hair from its ponytail.

"This mess needs a trim," she announced as she grabbed a lock of my hair. It had really gotten long while I had not paid attention to it and now reached over halfway down my back.

Tyler approached then and handed Tara the towel and she wiped it across my face, earning a slightly shocked look from me.

"I see Stepheno was not joking though you are a bit red on the sides of your nose," she evaluated. "Pale, not much color in your cheeks."

"This is the design for the dress," Stepheno announced as he held a sketch out to Tara who studied it for a moment then glanced at me.

"This will prove interesting!" she announced happily.

For the next hour I had the unprecedented "joy" of being the mannequin of Stepheno and Tara as they pulled down my shirt, placed a swatch of cloth over my shoulders, and proceeded to paint my face several times and trimmed about four inches off my hair. They argued over which colors were best, if they should go darker or lighter, and whether my hair was better up or down.

When I was finally released they didn't even have the decency to allow me to wash my face of the make-up that they had finally decided on and painted on to insure that it worked.

Clambering my way down the stairs, I began to immediately search for a bathroom only for a hand to grab me from behind.

"Where ya been? The cook's lettin' us try some of the food!" Cid said as he spun me around before his eyes bulged when he got a look at my face. "Wow."

"My face feels heavy," I admitted as Nunchaku and Red appeared.

The blond glanced at my face then raised an eyebrow. "The make-up isn't heavy."

"I don't typically wear make-up," was my response. "Where's the bathroom?" Already my eyes were beginning to water a bit, probably from irritation due to the products on my face.

Before Nunchaku could point me in the direction the main door opened and we had the joy of seeing the arrival of one Rufus Shinra. He was shortly followed by Shotgun and Reno.

"Hey! See ya'll made it yo!" Reno sauntered towards us and did a double take at my face. "Guessin' the art-farts had their way with ya!"

"Where's the restroom?" I asked as I rolled my eyes.

"That way, third door on the right before the ballroom," Nunchaku indicated the hall towards the event hall.

"Thanks," I replied and turned immediately to head for the place.

The bathroom was a well appointed double room, one a powder room the other was the proper bathroom. I headed straight for the sinks, grabbed some paper towels, and ran water over them. Only then did I glance at my reflection.

I never have considered myself beautiful, just decent. Maybe pretty in a plain sort of way and fairly forgettable. I have never used products other than basic soap and didn't care for lotions, the one exception being sunscreen. Staring out at me from the mirror was a stranger, one that honestly turned my stomach.

The faint freckles leftover from childhood were gone and the curve of the face was similar to Aeris's. The skin was a shade paler though and she had no bangs to frame her face. Dark makeup outlined the blue eyes and seemed to make them pop while the rest was a bit muter, more subtle additions of color to the cheeks and lips. Light makeup with drastic effects.

I scrubbed my face hard using the towels and soap, determined to feel more myself before we left. It took almost ten minutes to get all the eye makeup off and my skin was a bit red when it was finally clean but I could actually look at my reflection without disgust.

Pulling my hair into a messy ponytail, I marched out to rejoin the others and found that Cloud had actually gotten a small plate of hors d'oeuvres for me to try.

"Cid said he saw the makeup job," Yuffie said as she skipped along next to me and stole small bits from the plate Cloud had given me.

"It was horrible," I grumbled.

"Horrible?! Ya looked like'a lady for once!" Cid argued. "Ne'er realized how similar you and Aeris looked til then."

"They might be distant cousins!" Zack pointed out as he tried to sneak what looked like a miniature quiche off my plate.

"Very distant," I murmured as I slapped his hand away then handed him the food with a simple "Ask." To me, two thousand years on another planet should eradicate most 'cousin' lines.

"We'll get to see tomorrow!" Barret pointed out with a grin. "Lotsa cameras too!"

"Shinra wants you at the mansion by three in the afternoon," Kunsel explained and I groaned loudly. "The rest of us are to show up at five which gives us two hours to hide our weapons and take position."

"See ya'll later then," Barret said as he separated from the group. "Marlene'll be outta school soon and I want some time with her!"

Everyone called out a parting word or phrase then as the rest of us continued to the Seventh Heaven.

The rest of the day passed far too quietly for me. Everyone else was engaged in cleaning and sharpening their weapons or checking their materia. I wasn't too sure on how I was going to sneak my armlet in but I had already decided to go in fully armed with my hilt, tantō, and materia in addition to my armlet. I would strap them to my legs under my skirt if I had to. The materia I would be bringing was my mastered Leviathan materia (the second generation offspring had been surrendered to Yuffie), Contain, Hell Blizzaga, Heal, Restore, and an All.

Reeve worked a bit late that night and when he arrived at the Seventh Heaven, he had the mostly finished costume for Cait Sith in hand. Once again the robot would be impersonating a tubby man since he would need his mog in order to be effective in fighting. I had gone through the available materia along with Cait earlier and knew he had decided on Transform, Fire, Mystify, and the now long since mastered Ice materia I had given him. Knights of the Round would be going also but kept in reserve as a last resort.

Aeris reported that she had handed off some of her best materia to others as I helped Reeve with the final touches on the costume. We finally went to bed late that night, my normal lullaby to Aiden being the only break I took until we finished.

The morning of the next day dawned with every weather station reporting that it would be a beautiful day and to tune in that night as they covered the gala at the Shinra mansion. It was the perfect way to put me into a very stormy mood.

_**Tenebrous POV**_

The day had finally come. Tonight I would rejoin with Mother and Shinra would die for taking her. And those AVALANCHE pests wouldn't be able to do a thing once Mother and I were together again.

"We're going," Kadaj called from outside the house they currently occupied. He had slowly begun to act out a lot more, almost like he was in charge. Mother would correct that behavior soon enough.

"I'll meet you there," I replied. There was a snort from outside then the sound of three bikes firing up and departing.

Groaning, I stood and stretched then wondered what kind of suit I should wear tonight. Red had always been my first chose in color, but there was no need to decide just yet. Mother's dark power allowed me to choose and change my clothes at will so that would be no issue.

Heading outside, I glanced around the deserted little town for a moment before heading to my bike. The residents here had all deserted a while ago and headed for Edge which was where I would head now.

It happened right as I was climbing onto my bike, a sudden throbbing that burned at the back of my head before the light began to increase in intensity, burning at my eyes. Was Mother calling me again?

As the light began to fade and my vision cleared, I found that the barren landscape had changed and more importantly, I was alone. No Kadaj teasing me, no Loz with his annoying puppy-dog tendencies and his insistent questions or asking me to tell them a story, and please let us not get started with Mr. Allure and Coolness. Mother had not been the one to call this time. But Mother had taught me well for the short time I had been in this world.

"_Angelus…"_ a mysterious voice called. Turning my head, I tried to pinpoint their location.

"_Hurry Angelus, it's starting!"_ The voice had become clearer, it sounded like a little girl.

I do not know why, but my feet started to move on their own as spirits started to resonate. Like colors flashing into the focus, a picture became known…

_"Angelus you were almost late, did you bring the prop I asked you_?" It was a young girl with brown hair and green eyes.

_"Of course Ilfana, why it is the important piece to the festival."_ He said.

"_Let me see the book, please?"_ Ilfana begged.

My eyes could not believe who this Angelus person was. He looked oddly like me except for the fact that he wore a priestly robe.

_"Soon, at the festival. Now hurry to the seats so that I can get started."_ The girl named Ilfana ran off into the corridor, her astral appearance fading with it.

I began to close my eyes as I started to grow bored of this movie. Where was the action and all of that jazz? That actually sounds good right now, some jazz and maybe a bottle of bourbon…

_"Angelus!"_ I was interrupted from my quick daydream as I saw another spirit run towards him.

_"So you got charged with telling the story of the calamity."_ This guy towered over Angelus and it seemed that it caught him off guard.

_"Yeah I guess. Say Elder Kuro, why did you pick me?" _He asked.

_"Ohhh well the goddess knows,"_ He laughed.

The journey took me to a church-like room; thousands of souls were there including Ilfana. I saw the nervousness on Angelus's face, rather I experienced it. I felt his heart beat rapidly inside my chest, which brought me back to another memory…

I was in a coffee shop, the lights were on me and I had a weird six-string instrument and a microphone.

"_Hey I'm Alex, and this is something I wrote." _I began to play a familiar tune and I began to sing a ballad. Ironically, the church was singing the same tune.

_From calamity, she took her wings and shed the destruction. Her sickness spread from her breast. However, in the darkest of days, four heroes led the way. In light of the darkness she hid_

_To seal her way in slumber…_

_Till the end is sure_

_And when the goddess ascended to seal her away, the wound that she opened…_

_May never heal again_

_Jenova sin…_

_The wound that she opened may never heal again…._

The song was sad and beautiful, a tear streaked across my eyes…

_"She who was called Jenova has tried to destroy this world by turning our own against us."_ His voice was as clear as day.

"Mother wouldn't do that, would she?" I wondered.

He wanted to continue but suddenly a loud explosion filled the room.

_"They're coming!"_ cried one of the Cetra.

Suddenly solders started to storm in as chaos ensued. The waves of spirits swarmed and I almost was trampled but stood my ground and continued to watch. I noticed that Ilfana was kidnapped and many others.

_"Leave this place."_ Angelus commanded. It was a group of soldiers versus the old guy and him.

_"That won't be necessary," _a man appeared. He had black hair and glasses that gave off a creepish kind of feel.

_"Hojo!"_ The old guy looked shocked.

"_You're too old to be of any use…" _He turned to Angelus.

"_But you look promising, my next Bahamut_." The creep grinned.

"_Angelus, run!" _Kuro shouted but a volley of bullets silenced his voice.

_"Elder!" _Angelus shouted. His eyes had the look of defiance. The air began to crackle with electricity as he sent a volley towards the group. Sadly, it missed the creep with glasses.

_"Capture him alive!"_ he ordered.

I saw a dazzling display of power from this Angelus person. It was funny how he was vaguely familiar but from where? Sadly, it did not matter as a pair of machines captured him.

"That's what happened to them… Oh well." I began to walk off deeper into the corridor when I felt another flashback to an older Angelus.

_"I have to get out of here." _He looked like hell in all honesty. He had cuts and bruises and his shirt was tattered. There was a strange brand on his shoulder like a dragon….

He ran and I could hear the soldiers hot on his trail as he arrived to a set of pillars. A pathway opened to him, a strange light enveloped his body, and he disappeared.

"Who was that guy?" I asked.

I walked away from the staircase; it seemed like days since I warped here. My eyes were drawn to a mural and it was terrifying. It was a crude drawing of Mother as she destroyed a city. This city to be exact, what was she….

My eye started to bleed again, the room began to spin, and I blacked out.

When I woke up I was in a field of those disgusting flowers, but oddly enough they smelled pleasant. I was at peace for once in a very long time but I was not alone.

_"Welcome Alex."_ The new woman smiled. No, she was not human or an Ancient like Rachas but something similar to Mother.

"Who are you?" I started to panic.

"Be calm I am…. Minerva," she responded.

"You're the Goddess." I was terrified; Mother told me what would happen if I were caught by the likes of her.

"Let me go!" I shouted.

"No, I can't right now," she responded coolly.

Every cell in my body wanted to kill her, but something told me no. Suddenly a wave of pain hit me again but much worse.

"Damn, why am I in so much pain?" Blood started to paint the flowers its lovely color. I started to remember things, memories that were not mine. People suffering and dying all around me, I felt their lives taken away by my own hands.

"Those memories are hers I presume," she said to me.

"No, Mother wouldn't do this; she promised me that we would be together as a family." I started to cry."But why is she doing it?"

"All she wants is to feed off the energies of other Planets. To kill, eat, and destroy." She forced me to look at her in the face. "And you can stop it."

"I can't," I told her.

_"But you'll have to try."_ Another voice said called.

It was a man this time. His skin was as brown as mine and his hair was short and somewhat curly. He was very familiar.

"Angelus?" I asked. I was breathing heavily from the now subsiding pain.

"Do you remember me?" He asked with a smile.

Then another memory hit me but it felt pleasant.

_"Papa, where are you going?" It was midnight and I had to go to the bathroom. The sound of rain was hitting the window of my house. His eyes had the saddest look, as if he did not want to leave._

_"I love you so much, but I am going away for a very long time." He started to cry._

_"Why? I want to go with you!" I started to cry against my better judgment._

_"Sorry Alex, but daddy's not coming back. I tell you what, why don't you want keep this?" He took his necklace off and gave it to me._

_"May the goddess protect you always." He kissed me on the forehead and I started to fall asleep._

_"Take care of mom for me," was the last thing he said to me before I slipped into a deep sleep._

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah you still remember me," he smiled. "By the Goddess you have grown."

"Yeah I remember you." I narrowed my "eye" and threw a hard punch that connected with his face.

"Oh my!" Minerva seemed shocked.

"I deserved that," Angelus admitted as he picked himself up.

"Why…" I growled.

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why did you leave us?" I demanded.

"She called me. She needed her champion back. I thought I was going to come home but I got caught." He replied. "It wasn't the first time I had gotten caught." He showed me a brand under his ribs.

"They exposed me to some materia that they have been working on. It was similar to a dragon and it bonded to me; sadly it is now in my DNA," he explained.

"Who did this to you?" I asked.

"That is not important right now, I lived my life but you have to stop," He calmly said.

"I can't," I told him.

"Alex… why?" he asked.

"Because I have gone too far for me to turn back. I have signed my death warrant and I can't turn back." I touched the scar on my face. "I lost way too much to just simply stop," The look of determination was plastered on my face.

"Then what will you do now Alex?" Minerva asked.

"I will fight whomever or whatever is thrown against me."I looked to her. "As Alex Bishop, not as Tenebrous."

"Then let me help." She placed her hand across my scar.

A warm feeling shot through my body as I felt a new presence radiating within me.

"I can suppress her presence if that is what you wish for," she explained.

"But for how long?"

"Not long, so you must," she told me.

Suddenly a bright light swept over me and I had to close my eyes for what seemed like an eternity. When I opened them again I was in a dark alley. The cloak that I wore was transformed to a red suit my father's necklace around my neck.

"_Keep walking towards the light and you will find the mansion to your left. Don't keep her waiting,"_ Minerva's voice whispered.

_**Normal**_

Though I was supposed to be at the mansion at three in the afternoon, I refused to leave that day until after I had lain Aiden down for his nap and sung him a lullaby since it was unlikely I would get to do so tonight.

Aiden started showing signs of getting cranky at around two but I put off the moment that I lay him down for as long as I could manage. At a quarter to three though, I realized that it was selfish to keep him awake since my son was obviously quite tired.

Finally giving in, I carried him upstairs and stood next to his, rocking him gently in my arms.

"_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes and save these questions for another day. I think I know what you've been asking me, I think you know what I've been trying to say."_ Aiden blinked sleepily as I sang but yawned and relaxed at the familiar sound of my singing.

"_I promise I will never leave and you should always know: wherever you may go, no matter where you are, I never will be far away. Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep and still so many things I want to say. Remember all the songs you sang for me when we went sailing on a melody?"_

A slight shuffling from the door alerted me to Reeve's presence and as he entered the room I continued to sing though our eyes sought each other.

"_And like a boat out on the ocean, I'm rocking you to sleep. The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart will always be a part of me."_

Reeve moved forward and pulled back the blanket as I hummed the interlude and I settled my son into his crib as the man I loved drew the soft blanket over him.

"_Goodnight my angel now it's time to sleep and dream how wonderful your life will be. Some day your child may cry and if you sing this lullaby, then in your heart there will always be a part of me."_

Reeve's fingers wrapped over mine on the side of the crib as Aiden's breathing became even.

"_Someday we'll all be gone but lullabies go on and on… They never die, that's how you and I will be…"_

Both of us crept quietly from the room and gently shut the door.

"That was beautiful," Reeve whispered. "Shalua and Shelke just arrived, are you ready?"

"I don't have much of a choice do I? And why are they here so early?"

"I think they want to wish us luck," he replied as we headed down the stairs. Neither of us noticed the bright blue eyes that observed us.

Shalua wished me luck the moment I was downstairs as did the rest of AVALANCHE.

"I'll be bringin' a camera!" Cid shouted with glee.

"Good, we'll have evidence of your dance with Barret!" I called back.

Zack grinned as he noticed Cid's reddening face. "Did you guys ever agree on who would the girl?" he asked then ducked as Barret swung at him. "Who do you think it'll be Cloud?"

"Not getting involved!" Cloud called back as he raised his arms in a disarming manner.

"Good!" Cid shouted as he jumped at Zack who yelped then dodged him with a laugh.

Reno had been waiting outside with a car for several minutes before I exited the building and he seemed very annoyed by my tardiness.

"Ain't the only one with things to do yo," he griped as I climbed into the shotgun seat. "Not gonna take the back?"

"No," I replied shortly as he pulled away.

"Little testy yo?" he asked with a smirk to which I rolled my eyes.

"I'm eager to see how your attitude will be tonight," I said as I checked my materia on my armlet for the umpteenth time that day.

"What's that s'posed to mean yo?"

"You might wear a suit all the time, but seeing you in a proper tuxedo where proper decorum will be demanded shall be a first."

Reno chuckled darkly at my comment as we rolled through the streets. "Your friends excited yo?"

"Tifa and Yuffie definitely were. Any possibility that you could get me a camera for tonight?"

"Why?" Reno looked honestly intrigued. "Someone gonna do something strange yo?"

"I believe we shall see at least one raised eyebrow."

"That good yo?" The red headed Turk reached for a cigarette then thought better of it when he noticed my eyes narrowing at the cancer stick.

A loud THUNK drew my attention outside before I could reply.

"What the?!" Reno yelled as we saw the mass of cameras and reporters outside the vehicle. "Already?"

The muffled yells of reporters as they banged at the vehicle were near unintelligible and the flashes of bulbs caused me to realize that the backseat probably would have been a better place to sit due to the tinted windows.

"Lesson learned," I grumbled as the car pulled past the gate of the mansion where security guards prevented the reporters from following us.

"Have fun!" Reno called out teasingly as I exited the vehicle and entered the mansion.

Barely a step past the door found me being grabbed by Gisa and dragged up the stairs to a suite where I was shoved into the bathroom and told to shower using the products they provided. Apparently Gisa and Tara didn't think I was moving quickly enough because they entered ten minutes later as I tried to figure out if hair cream went on after conditioner because there were no directions on the back. The various soaps were even more confusing and I didn't have a clue what the porous rock was for.

Both laughed loudly when they realized what the problem was and then I had to finish the shower with Gisa standing outside, calling directions about the products.

The next few hours were a rush of activity as the fashionistas seemed to run wild. My hair was pulled this way and that as care products were pushed through it then wrapped in a towel as the dress was pulled out and last minute adjustments were made. Once the adjustments had been noted, I was shoved back into the bathroom where my hair was finally dried.

The flurry of activity didn't involve much involvement on my behalf so I found myself dozing for a fair portion of it as the makeup was applied and my hair bound into a style I couldn't see.

It wasn't until almost six o'clock as they pushed me in front of the mirror that I got a glimpse of what they had done. The makeup was the same as the day before but now my hair was half up in an elegant knot while the rest swept down my back. The gown was white with a slight undertone of blue. It started with a simple v-neck then flowed down my torso, not form fitting but my shape was obvious. The skirt portion had several subtle layers that almost looked like feathers.

The ensemble was beautiful. I looked like a doll. I hated this.

It was hard not to sneer at my appearance in disgust. This wasn't the woman I had always aimed to be, the woman I became. This wasn't the girl that skipped out on ballet lessons as soon as she realized her mother only stayed long enough to see her head towards the building and choice to run next door to the martial arts dojo. This wasn't the teenager that objected to the clothes her mother tried to force on her and bought her first few dark clothes that eventually took over her wardrobe. This wasn't the young woman who left her parents' house for the last time sporting a head set and a now long since lost/destroyed green flight jacket.

This woman was the Christine her parents had always wanted. The one who dressed nicely, adhered to proper etiquette, and did as they told her. This was the daughter that an executive and the owner of a medium-sized, successful business had expected.

And as much as I hated it, tonight Christine and Rachas would have to meet and work together. A true masquerade, I would be wearing the skin of someone that I wasn't.

A knock on the door was answered by Tyler and the lot of us in the room turned to meet Rufus Shinra as he stepped into the room.

"Oh! It's perfect!" Stepheno squealed as he leapt up next to Rufus and even I had to admit that he was quite dashing that evening. His tuxedo was white, something I had expected. The vest and tie were a pale blue while the dress shirt was white as well. He had two boxes in his hands.

"Thank you Stepheno, would you give me a moment with Ms. Kaze?"

"Of course!" the designer replied then nodded to the rest of the team who followed him out of the room quietly.

The moment the door closed, Rufus's eyes roved up and down my form and I found myself very self-aware as I moved to where my clothes were sitting on a chair. There was no way I could hide my tantōs and hilt within the dress so it seemed I really would be either strapping them to my legs or hiding them in the hall. My armlet however was going around my ankle. It wasn't as thin as my wrist but I refused to go unarmed and the magic in the device should resize it as necessary.

"You look very beautiful," Rufus stated as I hitched up my skirt just enough to expose my ankle. "White is a good color for you."

"I prefer darks," I replied.

"As I've noticed in the past." He walked over to the dressing table then and set down the boxes he was holding and didn't say anything as I clasped my armlet to my ankle.

"Last minute briefing?" I asked as my discomfort rose. I was eager to try to get my tantōs and hilt in place but refused to hitch my skirt up to that point in front of Shinra.

"Accessories," he replied and gently removed the lid from one of the boxes.

Walking over, I glanced into the box and almost smiled at the jewelry. The pieces inside were a set of earrings, a necklace, and a bracelet, all made of what looked to be silver and shaped like feathers. Simple yet elegant and something I might actually wear outside of extreme circumstances.

Glancing at my appearance again, I reached for the earrings and settled them into place. As I reached for the next piece a warm pair of hands circled my neck, looping the necklace around then closing the clasp.

"Don't do that," I ordered and Rufus took a step back, his hands raised in surrender. Sighing, I set the bracelet on my wrist and glanced at my reflection once more and what knowledge I had had forced on me about dressing-up indicated that the image was more complete than it had been.

The final box was opened by me then and I gently fingered the final ornament.

"So I'll be a dove tonight?" I asked as I lifted the simple white mask. The feather-like outshoots on the mask were a bit extravagant but still beautiful.

"Would you prefer to be a swan?" Rufus teased as he lifted a mask of his own that looked like a white tiger mask.

"No." Honestly I would prefer that we hadn't resorted to this but the facts were thus: we needed to draw out Tenebrous and a masquerade would seem like the best was. He seemed to have a flair for the extravagant and being able to wear a mask in public seemed something he would love. Throw in Jenova's head, Rufus Shinra, and me as bait and you have a recipe for him to make an appearance.

"What do you intend for your weapons?" Rufus asked and I glanced at them.

The hilt I could easily hide on my leg but actually thinking on it now, the tantōs didn't seem quite possible. They could catch on the dress and nick me long before a fight broke out.

"I'll hide the knives in the hall," I admitted then grabbed my hilt and excused myself to the bathroom. Tying it to my leg took a few moments but didn't leave a noticeable bulge under the skirt so it should be fine.

Shinra was examining my tantōs when I exited the bathroom and I called them away from him carefully.

"Let's just get this over with," I said before he could say anything.


	15. Chapter 15

Saria: Well, I hope all my readers are enjoying this!

Tori: Even just a little?

SA: Dressing Rachas up is just weird…

Zas: Action soon!

Toshiro: Action in what sense?

zzzzzzzzzz

AVALANCHE and the Turks were already spread out in the hall when I arrived with Rufus, each of them finishing the cover-up on their weapons. Cid was already standing by the refreshment tables which the caterers were beginning to stock, his fingers already digging into the various dishes.

"I really don't think that'll fit there, Zack!" Kunsel called from the other side of the room as the man tried to force his Buster sword into a vent.

"Well it didn't fit behind any of the suits of armor or the stage curtain and we just realized that Cloud's sword could be seen through the window if we hid it behind the curtains!"

"So try the stairs!" The shout came from one of the Turks, Two Guns in fact.

Vincent was the closest to the stairs and glanced at the area briefly to judge whether or not the sword would fit before giving the nod that it should. Zack tugged his sword free and quickly hauled the thing over to the area.

Rolling my eyes at the display, I walked towards the various sets of armor and glanced over the sets. There were four suits along the wall, each representing a different category of warrior. A Viking, a Samurai, and two Knight-types.

The Samurai suit was by far the best possible place to hide my weapons and I approached it quickly, looking over the form for the best possible place to position my tantō. The katana that went with the armor was at the side of the armor and I noted no wakizashi was present. Tucking my weapons into the sides of the armor caused me to find a shuriken that belonged to a certain hyperactive ninja.

"Hey! So you're hiding your weapons there too?" Yuffie asked as I turned around then her eyes went wide. "Damn… Well, I guess it's appropriate… The weapons that is. Hey, I've been meaning to ask for a while if you have Wutaian blood?"

"Not that I know of," I admitted. "You've said it yourself that I look about as much a gaijin as possible."

"Yeah, but Kunsel showed me your blood type a while ago. You and Vinny both have what's known as type A which is typical of a Wutaian. It would be so cool if you're partially Wutaian!"

"You guys ran my blood?" I demanded as we walked to where the others were now gathering in the center of the room. "And why would it be cool?"

Yuffie laughed nervously before running to stand by Kunsel.

Finally having a moment to glance around at the group, I glanced first at Reeve. His suit was a black one, his hair slicked back and newly grown goatee elegantly trimmed, a cat mask in hand. Cait Sith was in his pudgy man costume already, also holding a cat mask. Cid and Barret looked much like themselves except in suits so the effect was ridiculous to look at. Barret had a plain mask in hand while Cid had a horse one. Red was in his elegant granny dress, no mask necessary. Zack, Cloud, and Kunsel wore their suits a bit better than Cid or Barret but looked decidedly out of place. They had griffon, wolf, and weasel masks respectively. Tifa and Yuffie were in their dresses also and for the first time I noticed Yuffie's mask. The mini-ninja had a Leviathan mask while Tifa had a Shiva one.

"Now that everyone is here, I hope you have taken the time to familiarize yourselves with the hall," Rufus stated. "For now all of us intended to be in this hall for when the trap is sprung. However, I believe we need a volunteer to watch the door and send the alert for when our guest of honor arrives."

"Ho ho hoo!" another voice echoed through the hall and I turned to see Bugenhagen floating towards us. "I'm no good for a fight, but that is one way I can definitely help!"

"Grandfather?" Red asked in mild confusion.

"I can sense those who have a connection with the Planet," Bugen explained with his normal smile in place. "This opponent is a Cetra so I should be able to sense their approach."

A feeling of alarm went up through the Turks and Rufus though none of them wore it on their faces.

"Would it be safe to assume then that you have those powers as well?" Rufus asked after a moment and Bugenhagen smiled at him cryptically.

"So where shall I be stationed?"

Rufus nodded to Katana who walked past him and led the floating old man through the door.

"Now, the last thing we need to plan for at this point is a small conference before the ball begins," Rufus continued. "To that end we will need Mr. Tuesti and Ms. Kaze to join me."

My guts froze right then at the mention of a press conference. I realized this needed to be publicized, but this seemed to be going a bit far to me. Shouldn't the cameras from earlier have been enough?

_**Scarlet**_

It had been a seriously trying day for Scarlet as she prepped herself for the masquerade she would be attending. In the past she had always had an entire team to prep her, making the fabulous image that she was not only within Shinra but to the world. Today she had had to dip into her now meager savings account and pay for a visit to a hairdresser and makeup artist at a public salon.

The people were professional, good even by general standards but not the elites she deserved. They had not fussed over her and had just given the gown she would be wearing a brief glance, just noting the color but not the style or cut.

Taking one more glance in the mirror, the former executive bit back a sneer. A dress that had been bought at a store rather than made for her, a random hairstyle, and general makeup that wasn't specifically tailored to her outfit. She still looked exquisite but the small points that showed almost drove her to tears.

A cab was how she arrived at the block where the new Shinra mansion was located, a cab of all things! The block itself was cordoned off so she had to walk the rest of the way but luckily she wasn't alone. Most of the cars that were arriving with invitees for the party were stopped and the occupants had to walk. Thus Scarlet found herself walking by one of the members of city council and a man who claimed to be the owner of a production plant in Junon.

"This seems risky," she heard the man whisper to the councilor. "Think it will really work?"

"This is AVALANCHE we're talking about," the female councilor replied. "It shall be interesting to see."

Huffing slightly, Scarlet increased her pace to pull away from the chattering couple. It didn't matter what AVALANCHE was planning so long as they didn't interfere with her plans.

Flashing her invitation at the gate gained her entrance to the courtyard beyond where it seemed a press conference was happening. Glancing at the podium, Scarlet had to bite her lip to keep from screaming.

Rufus Shinra, Reeve Tuesti, and Rachas Kaze were all on the podium, each dressed spectacularly, especially that filthy woman. Her well trained eye told her immediately that the dress the Ancient wore was custom made; in fact her entire ensemble was customized to her. It was everything Scarlet deserved!

Biting back another snarl, the red woman joined the small congregation that was waiting before the stage.

"When will the Geostigma cure be available to the public again?" one reporter called out and the question was fielded by the slightly blushing Ancient.

"Soon, it has taken a little time to organize and we wish to insure that the pools will be safe."

Another reporter spoke up then without waiting for the typical acknowledgement. "Did I hear you right? Pools? As in plural?"

Tuesti spoke then. "There has been some discussion about possibly establishing multiple pools around the planet to ease travel. Though serious cases are down, outbreaks are still occurring."

"Any ideas as to where?"

"Wutai for starters, from there Corel has also been considered," The Ancient replied.

"Any others?"

"That is still being discussed." Tuesti glanced at the Ancient for confirmation as he answered.

"Does this mean that AVALANCHE, the WRO, and Shinra have come to some sort of agreement?"

"To a degree," Rufus spoke this time. "We have agreed on several items of importance and I believe we all hope for this alliance to better serve our planet. My personal hope is for our respective groups to continue to come to understandings and push forward. I'm sorry but that is all the time we have."

"Wait! What about-" several of the reporters yelled as the three turned away, each calling questions about different subjects.

A feral smirk worked its way over Scarlet's face as she watched the trio depart from the podium and enter the mansion. At the very least it seemed the Ancient had received some lessons on etiquette since she accepted Rufus's arm gracefully enough. Tuesti glanced at them momentarily but made no remarks as they entered the main doors of the mansion.

Setting her red mask with gold trim in place, Scarlet began to move towards the entrance as other party goers moved to follow their host.

_**Normal**_

The standard way of starting a formal party that I had been taught was to greet your guests as the host and/or hostess. Shinra decided to forgo that and allow guests to circulate to us instead.

It was unsurprising that the Turks and AVALANCHE were already in the ballroom when we entered and the wave of guests that followed seemed immense.

Public speaking had always been a weakness for me and the press conference had been a horror of profound proportions so not having to greet each person individually was a massive relief. That didn't stop a line from forming of people wishing to greet us and I noticed that Reeve also had a line as well as just about everyone in AVALANCHE.

After what felt like a hundred handshakes and greetings the line finally seemed to diminish to a manageable point and I glanced at Reeve to see that he was talking to a man that I remembered as the founder of the excavation site at Bone Village. A vaguely familiar woman in a red dress was hovering near him that I assumed to be the paleontologist's date.

"Thank you," Rufus's voice cut through my distraction as his hand gently took mine and I resisted the urge to pull away. "Now if you'll excuse us, may I have this dance Ms. Kaze?"

"Alright," I replied even as I tried to swallow, my throat strangely dry.

The orchestra was set up on the stage area with the dance area in the center of the room. People had steered clear of it up to this point and as Rufus led me there, several other couples also headed there, mainly Cloud and Tifa along with several of the Turks. I barely recognized Reno in his suit and fox mask but Rude was easy enough to recognize as his suit was worn every bit as formally as his Turk suit. The bunny mask almost sent me into fits of giggles though.

"Something funny?" Rufus asked as we began the dance.

"Never knew that Rude was fond of rabbits," I replied with a nod in his direction. Based on the hair color of his partner, I assumed he was dancing with Cissnei.

"That was actually a backup mask," Rufus explained as he turned us slightly and Reno came into view now. "Reno claims to have accidentally sat on his original mask thus destroying it. I think it was a ploy to make Rude get rid of his camera."

"Was it successful?" I was honestly interested in the answer to this.

"I haven't seen the camera since." Rufus was fighting a smile himself now as he glanced amongst his Turks. "Did you know that I had to assign partners for several of them?"

Glancing at Reno's stumbling around with Gun and I realized that that did explain quite a bit. "I assume Rude and Cissnei felt most at ease with each other?"

"One of the two pairs I didn't have to assign." His hand on my waist slipped slightly south then towards my hip and I made no attempt to cover up the action of releasing his shoulder to reposition his hand to the appropriate spot.

My eyes flitted around then and I caught sight of Reeve as his eyes sought out mine. He was still talking to several of the guests and I longed to be there with him. Another turn from Shinra took Reeve out of my field of vision and I now found myself staring at Cid and Barret. They were of course focused on the buffet table and were gorging themselves on the little finger foods. And just as Cid had declared, Shera was in fact present. She wore a yellow dress and smiled happily at Cid as he and Barret talked, laughed, and choked. She seemed happy even as she slapped both men on the back.

"So, the old man was the adopted grandfather of… Red, right?" Rufus obviously had to keep himself from saying something other than Red's nickname and I was mildly angered. Red and I were pretty good friends last I had checked and the thought of Shinra thinking of him as anything other than a person angered me.

"Yes, his name is Bugenhagen. He's the elder of Cosmo Canyon." I gave this information just to insure that Rufus would give the man the respect he was owed.

"He knows of the powers of the Cetra then?"

"He used to know and work with Cetra." It was not lost on me that Rufus was using the proper name for my species instead of Ancient.

"But he knows certain things such as history and the powers of Cetra?"

"More than what your scientists probably know," I replied somewhat sharply.

The music changed pace and Shinra flowed into the new dance smoothly while I stumbled a step or two. He easily caught my mistakes though and helped to smooth out the transition.

"Not done much dancing?" he teased as I finally caught up.

"I believe I've had better things to do," I replied. "Not all of us have nothing better to do than practice dancing."

Rufus actually offered a small laugh and smiled slightly. "One of the things my father insured I knew was dancing. He insisted on a balanced upbringing. I'm more surprised that you're having such problems."

At that moment I found myself staring hard at Rufus and wondered just what he meant. Aside from the records I had been given by Minerva I was pretty sure I didn't exist in any database.

Rufus read my expression like a master. "You seem surprised that I know anything about you."

"I'm very surprised," I admitted as my heart began to pound. "What did you find and how?"

Rufus's response was a cryptic smirk as he turned us again and I suddenly found that there were a lot more people dancing at the moment.

"Would you mind if I cut in?" Reeve's voice asked from off my right side and I almost kissed him right then and there. The sight of the woman in red on his arm made my blood run cold though.

Rufus looked ready to protest then glanced around, gave a gracious nod, and offered the red woman his hand. She tried to protest but I had already latched onto Reeve's offered hand and was moving quickly away.

We both took a moment to calm down then as we began to dance and I glanced over to where Rufus was easily leading his new partner.

"Is that… Scarlet?" I asked after a moment as I began to notice several features that I remembered as being rather prominent on her.

"Yes," Reeve admitted with a grimace. "I thought you had suffered enough so I asked her to dance as a means to get close enough to initiate a swap."

I smiled and bit down a laugh. "My hero," I teased.

_**Scarlet**_

Getting close to her target had been easy enough as had been staying close. The engineer had been talking to various councilors and business owners or their representatives about the WRO, sharing plans and building bridges for future aspirations.

She had laughed at the odd joke he had said and flirted as much as she could between his conversations but had not received any feedback. What she did notice was that his eyes kept moving in the direction of the Ancient as she greeted guests alongside Shinra then moved onto the dance floor. The two cut a nice picture she supposed, especially since it left Tuesti single.

When the man had asked her to dance she was certain she had gotten through somehow only for their dance to be cut short before she could even start a conversation.

Now she glared at the pair that stumbled a bit but smiled happily at one another as they talked. That little bitch was good at keeping men in her thrall, that was for certain but Scarlet intended to win this game. The faint gleam in Shinra's eye gave away some of his thoughts on the pair as well.

"You have your eye on her, don't you?" Scarlet asked as they continued the dance, neither stumbling unlike their original partners.

Rufus's eyes glared at her in a cold manner. "Why should that concern you, Scarlet? And how did you get in here?"

"I have an invitation," she replied loftily. "As for why it should concern me, I have my eye on someone myself."

"You don't stand a chance with Tuesti," Rufus stated flatly as they gracefully turned. "He knows how you are and doesn't trust you."

"Reeve can be very trusting provided the person shows they intend to be loyal. And I can be quite loyal, faithful even provided that I'm provided for," Scarlet shot back. "The one who I believe doesn't have a chance would be yourself."

"Meaning what?"

"I know that you would have researched what Shinra did to the Ancients so many years ago. Those were her relatives, her brethren."

Rufus's eyes narrowed behind his mask. "Those have nothing to do with me."

"But everything with your father and so many projects that made Shinra successful and you the little rich boy you were."

The two glared heatedly at one another before breaking apart in disgust and heading to opposite sides of the dance floor, both intent to wait for their original partners.

_**Tenebrous POV**_

The alley eventually opened onto a street, one that had been cordoned off from general traffic with a stately mansion situated on the left side of the street just as Minerva had said.

Walking through the gates was easy enough alongside several other partygoers that seemed to be a bit late in arriving.

An elderly man at the door was the one checking invitations and as I stopped before him there was a faint shimmer through the Lifestream before the man offered him an odd smile.

"Ho ho hoo! May the Goddess be with you!" he said and waved me through the door, not once asking for an invitation.

Passing through the doors and into the event hall, I had to admit that for a preppy bastard Shinra can definitely throw a party. A small echo vibrated through the room then and I glanced about the room before spying her. She was just parting ways with her current partner, a tight expression on her face.

"Ms Kaze?"

She looked simply stunning, I mean for a Plain Jane she cleans up quite nicely.

"May I have this dance?" I asked. She could not say no to me, especially with what I could do to this entire ballroom.

"Alright," she replied. I could tell that she was trying to hide her disgust for me but it echoed through the power of the Planet.

I took her by the hand and she tried to take the lead.

"That's not how it works Ms. Kaze," I told her while looking deeply into her eyes.

After trading some subtle threats I decided that it was now or never.

"Rachas I am sorry for everything. I know you wanted to save Alex from her, but I have a proposition," I said as I turned her body in an elegant manner.

"What?" she asked.

"Join me and we can defeat Jenova." Her eyes looked wide with confusion. "I hate her with such a passion, She will ruin this Planet and all of the to- I mean the living things and I cannot stop her, I'm not strong enough."

_**Normal**_

His words confused and angered me. He knew about Alex and was now taunting me with my wish to help a kid that he had devoured! And to make matters worse, was now offering a truce to destroy Jenova.

"No!" Angry, I shoved the being using a Jedi style push and sent the puppet into a wall, shocking a number of people but also giving the well briefed signal to people that things were about to get violent. The rush towards the doors was immediate as people dropped whatever they had been doing and departed.

The imposter didn't seem to notice the crowd of civilians though as he regained his feet easily and stared at me.

"Fine then, you have my attention," he stated and distantly I felt an odd presence slowly begin to depart from his form. The presence wasn't the dark and sickening power of Jenova though and I felt my heart freeze as I realized that Minerva had intervened at some point. I had been so blinded by my own hatred for someone that was a creation of Jenova that I had dismissed everything he said as deceit and hadn't even attempted to see if there was any spark of truth.

The darkness was back in full force now and before my eyes, a dragon-like wing erupted from the back of the boy before me. One of the vacating civilians must have looked back then because a scream echoed through the air and then they had all started to run.

"Don't hesitate, draw your sword, because if you don't kill me…" The wing flexed outward now, giant and black as a nightmare. "She will not stop."

The body disappeared then in a fount of dark energy and I stared in horror.

_**Tenebrous POV**_

Mother's presence surrounded me once more and reminded me of who I was as my form began to grow, bones expanding and breaking. The pain was unbearable but the addicting power of Mother once again called out and held me enthrall.

"_Yes this is what I missed the most! The despair, it is almost intoxicating."_ The voice wasn't mine…

In a mad rampage, I began my assault on Ms. Kaze. My claws reached for her, but she sadly ddgged my hand. A sharp pain on my back was followed by a searing pain that made me turn around to see her allies were coming to her aid.

"_Here, let me help you my son," _Mother whispered as she used her powers to summon some allies to keep them busy.

"Where are you?" I began to search for Ms. Kaze again.

_**Seventh Heaven**_

Caring for Aiden was easy for the trio at the Seventh Heaven; the child was used to Aeris and seemed quite sociable. He had crawled around for a good portion in the afternoon after his nap and had smiled brightly when he was fed and as Shalua read to him from a picture book after dinner.

Shelke refused to touch the child even when offered but had stood over him like a guard hound.

It was as Aeris was attempting to change his diaper right before putting him down for bed that he began to cause trouble. Despite Aeris's continued attempts to perform the familiar task of putting a fresh diaper on him, Aidan kept sitting up, wiggling, and facing a strange direction.

Confused, the former flower girl lifted the child after finally getting a diaper situated and tried to figure out what he was looking at. His gaze seemed to be at a wall that was unadorned so she headed for the window next to it instead.

Sure enough, the baby's head turned slightly and his eyes remained focused on some point that she now realized was beyond the wall.

Pulling back the curtain, she glanced in the direction that the child was staring in and realized that he was staring in the direction of the Shinra mansion. Was he aware of Rachas's presence?

A different conclusion came to her a moment later when a blast erupted and a dark form appeared.

_**Normal**_

The transformation of the body of Alex Bishop was into an enormous form that closely resembled Bahamut but still seemed to retain some human features. One of those features was that the head wasn't entirely draconic, a bit more rounded rather than the angular head of the dragon. Another was the teeth that remained rather than becoming pointed fangs.

The civilians were mostly gone at this point and it was a good thing as the monster's energy lashed out explosively as did its wings, smashing through the roof as it stood.

Barely avoiding some of the rubble, I first tried to head for where my tantō were hidden but had to stop as a tail swept at me.

"Gotcha!" a shout from the side called and Cid came hurtling down at the dragon, spear in hand and tie already gone. Barret wasn't far behind him, the sleeve of his jacket already destroyed due to morphing his bionic arm into its gun shape.

Reaching down, I yanked my armlet from my ankle and clasped it back onto my wrist before hitting the floor again as the tail made a second trip then rushed to the opposing side of the room.

Debris was scattered all around and I found several civilians that hadn't made it to the door in time, one of them wasn't breathing while the other two had several cuts.

Casting a mild cure, I shoved them towards to remnants of the door. "Get going!" I shouted as a clash of steel could be heard behind me. The civilians needed no further prodding and ran.

Glancing back to the fight, I found that Kunsel had gained his sword and Cloud had grabbed one of the pieces for his but Zack was completely unarmed. Cloud had rushed at the dragon while Zack grappled with what looked to be a hell hound and Kunsel was fighting… Kadaj?!

Rufus, Cissnei, and Rod appeared then, all headed for the exit but I stopped the man before he could leave.

"Get the head out of here!" I yelled at Rufus who stared at me for a moment before nodding back towards a Turk I recognized as Knife. Shotgun and Two Guns were escorting her through another exit while Rude and Martial Arts attempted to fight Loz.

"Already being taken care of." Rufus was gone the next moment and Katana entered the room, his namesake weapon in hand as he headed towards where Kunsel was slowly losing.

There was no time to figure out where Yazoo was and my tantō were out of reach. Focusing when I saw Rude get thrown back, I cast a Hell Blizzaga at Loz and thankfully trapped his foot for the few moments Martial Arts and Rude needed to recover.

"Rachas!" Zack yelled and I used the power to call my hilt to my hand as I turned to see him pummel another of the shadowy hounds. "My arm!"

Focusing again, I cast a Cure spell that closed the slash on the former SOLDIERs arm as he finally finished the last of the hounds.

A megaphone scream pulled my attention another way the next moment and then I was running to where Cait Sith was trying to help defend Red while his mog disentangled him from the granny dress. I never made it.

A cry from the Planet alerted me to an incoming attack and I barely jumped out of the way as the dragon-like monster swept a claw at me. My retaliation was igniting my sword and swinging out of impulse. The vibrant blade barely bit into the tough hide before the paw was ripped away with a howl.

Attention now back on the monster, I saw that Vincent had just made a pass over its head, gun firing a single shot that definitely got the attention of the beast before he seemed to fly to the edge of the gaping hole in the ceiling. Cloud appeared over the hole then, now wielding two sections of his sword rather than one and hacked at the armored portion of the monster's head before being knocked away.

Focusing on Contain, I cast a strong Flare spell as Yuffie's shuriken made a pass, the ninja flipping out of the path of the spell and catching her shuriken as it bounced off the hide. My Flare spell did little more than irritate the beast.

Another roar cut through the air then and the wings of the dragon opened wide and beat down hard, slowly raising the enormous form off of the floor and towards the wrecked ceiling.

"Cloud!" Zack shouted and I saw he had finally gotten a hold of his Buster sword. He was quick to try to jump around the enormous form but ended up not making it to the ceiling and instead lodged his blade into the meaty side of the monster as it continued its climb. "Get it!"

"It's going to fire!" someone shouted as Tifa finally entered my vision. She was trying to get to the roof as well by climbing and jumping up through various debris. Reaching out through the power, I gave her an extra boost then ran to the center of the hole myself.

The dragon hadn't climbed high, apparently Zack's presence made it uncomfortable to flap too much but the SOLDIER was slipping. Cloud sprang into action the moment his friend's grip was finally lost, leaping towards the dragon, fusion sword in one hand.

Zack's hand found Cloud's as they neared each other and the SOLDIER used his massive strength to hurl the younger man the rest of the way to the monster that had begun to gather dark energy over its head.

The blade of First Tsurugi bit into the flesh of the dragon's chest, carving deeply into muscle and sinew.

_**Tenebrous POV**_

I came back to my senses the moment that the blade slammed into my chest and the massive energy bomb that had been intended to level a good portion of the city dissipated.

As I began to fall my life flashed before my eyes, all of my sins on display. I was a puppet until the end.

"_Minerva forgive me but I cannot die, not yet."_ I summoned some of her power, slowed my decent, and landed on my feet as my body regained its original shape. I could taste the sweet irony in my mouth, and I felt my existence slowly fall apart.

"I will not fade!" I shouted as I drew my sword. Then saw her, Ms. Kaze and her blade was ready.

"Don't hesitate…" It was getting harder and harder to keep my sword up. "Don't quit, you cannot rest."

My eyes were drawn to her; my vision fading in and out. I raised my sword and rushed towards her as she took her blade and brought it down.

A warm sensation was felt as my own blood went everywhere.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted any of this. Funny when you die you are willing to tell your hopes, your dreams, to anyone who will listen. Is it the right thing to do…?" I could barely see her face.

"I understand now..." My body began to glow as black and white particles started to appear from my slowly disintegrating body. "The Gift of the Goddess…."

My eyes slowly closed for the last time, a tear and a smile etched across my face. I lived a terrible life. I was alone and no one will ever know the real me. Instead, I will be known as the Red Death. How Edgar Allen Poe of me...

_**Normal**_

It had been Tenebrous that had landed after Cloud's sword had cleaved into the chest of the dragon, but it had also been Alex. It seemed that the two had come together with the help of Minerva and though I hated to admit it, they couldn't be allowed to live. Jenova was still in existence and though free at the moment, the body before me still reeked of the Calamity and her corrupted power.

Whoever it was that this person was though, they had seemed relieved when my blade had struck and ended their existence.

I was nauseated beyond belief even as the body faded and though I knew that he was talking, the only words I heard from him were "The Gift of the Goddess."

Groans were heard all around and it took Yuffie actually shaking me, yelling that Kunsel needed healing before I snapped out of it and began to provide the necessary aid.

With the exception of Kunsel everyone just had minor injuries; the former SOLDIER on the other hand had been stabbed viciously through the arm by Kadaj before the Remnant had escaped right through the elbow.

Try as I might with my most powerful healing spells, I couldn't heal the damage that had been caused by Kadaj and Kunsel had to be taken to the hospital. Nunchaku even brought one of the expensive cars that one of the civilian "guests" had volunteered and drove our injured friend plus Yuffie to a hospital with Rufus assuring that he would be paying for the medical treatment himself.

It was as I went to collect my clothes, intent to gather my things and leave this forsaken place that a paper fluttered down and rested on my oddly undisturbed clothes.

Picking up the sheet, I found that the poem Loveless was written on the sheet, prologue through act four. Reading through the poem of the three friends had never seemed as strange as it did in that moment.

"Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails quietly over the water's surface, quietly but surely."

I don't know why I read the last few lines aloud, but as my voice echoed through the room a red glow began to shine dimly at the bottom of the page and letters began to appear, red as though they were written in blood.

Placing the page on the vanity, I gathered my clothes, changed, and left after leaving the dress and accessories on the chair and on the vanity next to the paper that now held one last paragraph.

Act V

Even if the morrow is barren of promises

Nothing shall forestall my return

To become the dew that quenches the land

To spare the sands, the seas, the skies

I offer thee this silent sacrifice

Reeve was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs and I practically ran to him, desperate for some sort of comfort. I had known that tonight would end with death, but I hadn't expected it to be like this. I hadn't expected that I would need to be the one to kill Tenebrous.

Reeve hugged me tightly and seemed to understand my need for comfort, even placing a chaste kiss on my forehead before we left the ruined mansion.


	16. Chapter 16

Saria: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Zas: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Tori: COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!

SA: (groaning as she covers her ears) Too much yelling…

zzzzzzzzzz

AVALANCHE spent one last night all together in the Seventh Heaven with the exception of Yuffie and Kunsel. The Intelligence SOLDIER was apparently in much more serious condition than we had originally thought and Yuffie refused to leave him.

"Alright, I'll let everyone know," Tifa told Yuffie over the phone before glancing towards the lot of us as she hung up the set. "Kunsel's not in any danger," she reported dutifully but her grave expression prevented anyone from being more than slightly put at ease.

"That silver haired guy managed to catch Kunsel's elbow. The joint has been destroyed."

Zack groaned loudly at the news while Barret shifted back a bit in just slight discomfort.

"Man can getta prosthetic so ain't no big deal," the gunner stated.

Tifa shook her head though, expression still dark. "Not with this type of injury. If he chooses to sacrifice his arm a couple of inches up then a prosthetic could be made."

"He won't do it," Zack stated plainly, earning full attention.

"That's what Yuffie is saying," Tifa confirmed. "But why?"

Zack shook his head a bit before answering. "Kunsel is… a naturalist is the best I can think of to describe it. He'll use technology but refuses to let it be grafted into his body."

"It was through his left arm, so maybe he should just train with a smaller blade," I suggested and Zack shrugged slightly.

"Yuffie's been wanting to teach him to use shuriken, maybe this will be a good time for him to learn," Red pointed out.

Cid shifted a bit uncomfortably for a moment then glanced around the room. "So, what next?"

"We get the new healing pools established with the water Rufus promised," Reeve stated. "Rachas's plane won't be big enough to carry the water so can we count on you and your airship?"

Cid laughed loudly. "The Shera'll be at yur service!"

Barret now glanced at us. "So, ya seriously considerin Corel?"

"And Wutai," I added. "We don't know how much water there will be but there should be enough for those two locations at least."

"Then you should consider two more," Cloud said. "One in the north and one in the south."

"Bone Village would be good for covering the north," Aeris said as she sat down heavily in the seat next to Zack as Shalua glanced around at our group, obviously still not used to the reality of how much AVALANCHE had changed. "As for the south, we'd need somewhere that is easy to get to, close to the Lifestream, and probably blessed just for ease."

"Mideel should be just fine then!" Zack declared with a grin.

After a moment of consideration I shook my head. "Too many hot springs in Mideel, the water would be constantly diluted to the point of being useless."

"Then where?" Aeris asked with a slight smile.

I paused for a moment and considered the surrounding land and what places were easy to get to as well as temperate and open and close to the Lifestream. And blessed.

"Banora."

The rest of the night saw the lot of us making plans on how to act next. We all decided it was best for Yuffie to talk to the Wutaians about the healing pool and Barret would head to Corel in the morning to talk to the rest of his town and hopefully choose a place for the pool if they decided to host one. No one was from Bone Village so Reeve said he would cover those negotiations. Seeing as how my records indicated that I was from Banora and there was no one living there to oppose the placement of a pool, we regarded that one as pretty much a given.

"Why do you not just place these pools where you want?" Shelke finally asked as we began to wrap up final plans that night as it was closing in on midnight. "You have the power and no person in their right mind would oppose a pool being placed near them."

"The same thing could have once been said about the mako reactors," Reeve pointed out.

"Speaking of mako," Shalua interrupted. "We need to find more for Shelke. Her dependence is worse than I thought it would be and we're burning through what we have too quickly."

"We could restart one of the reactors…" Reeve offered and I bit my lip at the thought. It would just be temporary until we could wean Shelke off but still…

"What about the water?" Cloud asked as everyone shifted a bit.

"Water?" Shelke now looked confused as my own thoughts turned to the water and found that Cloud might be right.

"What does the Geostigma cure have to do-" Shalua cut off when she noticed Aeris and I share smiles.

"I use power of the Lifestream to imbue healing energy into the water," I explained. "Mako is made from the Lifestream."

"And it would be more natural than mako," Aeris continued. "There shouldn't be as many harmful side effects if any."

"Looks like Shelke may have to travel with you when you set up the pools," Reeve pointed out.

"What?! So soon?" Shalua demanded loudly. "We just found Shelke; she should have time to settle down!"

There was a bit more shuffling as we all glanced around while Shelke leveled a stare at her sister.

"Why are you so concerned about my wellbeing? I'm capable of defending myself so long as my need for mako is met."

"Stop soundin like'a robot!" Barret yelled at her. "Shalua's obviously not wantin' ta lose ya again! Wants ta protect ya like a sister should."

Shelke's stare was flat but Shalua looked both slightly cross and thankful towards Barret.

"I see no reason why Shalua couldn't go as the representative for the WRO." Reeve's comment brought further relief to Shalua's expression. "As for other matters, I believe we should all turn in now and continue with further details in the morning."

"I also have something else to discuss with Shelke but it can wait until the morning," I added.

Shelke stared at me. "What would it be about?"

"Your training," I replied. We had lost Alex tonight, I had no intent of allowing Shelke to run the possibility of being manipulated the way he was.

_**Shinra**_

'Thank Goddess for insurance,' Rufus thought as he surveyed the wreckage of his mansion. It didn't really matter to him that the place was destroyed, especially with the positive publicity that was afforded.

The world had seen AVALANCHE and Shinra working together to get rid of the terrorist responsible for destroying the pool for curing Geostigma and succeeding. This wreckage showed that Shinra was willing to sacrifice themselves to protect the common people and the presence of political and business leaders who knew what was happening proved they were being open and honest to elected officials and supported.

One destroyed mansion and he would probably receive more than enough business to build ten more.

It must have been a strange sight for Reno when the man approached and saw that his boss was faintly smiling despite the destruction that surrounded him.

"Hey, everyone got out alright yo," the Turk announced as he loosened the tie of his tuxedo and began to pull his shirt out. "No civilian casualties."

Not feeling any need to beat around the bush, Rufus cut straight to the chase. "Who died?"

Reno looked uncomfortable for a moment then sighed heavily. "Knife. She was killed by one of the silver haired freaks yo."

"And they took the head?"

"Yep."

It was too bad about Knife; Tseng had been right in that she was an excellent Turk. To go so far though as to die while trying to defend that head proved her loyalty beyond a doubt.

"AVALANCHE will be expecting the siphoned water tomorrow," Rufus continued. "I expect that Ms. Kaze will be more than ready to establish pools in areas that agree to host them."

"It's ready to go yo." Reno nodded towards the back of the estate. "Got enough to refill that pool easy, maybe even twice over."

Rufus nodded before turning and heading towards the car. "She may need some grunts for digging the new pools and possibly protection. Any ideas?"

The red headed Turk grinned brightly.

_**Normal**_

Kunsel and Yuffie arrived early the next morning, his arm wrapped in bandages and held in a sling.

"Well, probably should have seen this coming sooner or later," Kunsel stated with a chuckle as I warmed Aiden's bottle.

"I should have been able to fix it…" I replied as I tried my best not to look at the injury. One would think that with all the practice I had had with magic by now that I should be able to fix such wounds, but that could just be the romantic notions I had on magic.

Kunsel knocked me over then with a slap on the cheek. "You don't let Cloud get down on himself when something happens, I'm returning the favor."

"I don't have SOLDIER strength," I grunted and forced my way back to my feet.

"Kunsel technically doesn't anymore now," Yuffie pointed out as she appeared at the door with several shuriken in hand as well as her pack. "But he finally agreed to learn the ninja arts more seriously!"

"Speaking of Wutai…" I glanced at Yuffie meaningfully and she yelped slightly.

"Hey! I didn't want to run your blood! Kunsel insisted we should know your type in case you ever got hurt!"

"That's not what I was about to ask but thank you for the reminder." This time I gave both a slight glare before turning my attention fully onto Yuffie again. "Several locations have been discussed about where to establish the new pools and Wutai is rather high on my list of good places. We were hoping you'd go and discuss it wi-"

Yuffie yelled happily and launched herself at me for a hug. "They'll love it!" she hollered before turning towards Kunsel. "We can double up on the training trip to get my dad to agree!"

Kunsel laughed at my expression at being crushed by someone smaller than me. "Looks like we'll need to pack quickly and get moving!"

"Don't you need some time to recover?" Zack asked as he poked his head into the tiny kitchen.

"This is a first!" Kunsel replied with a grin. "Zack is talking about taking it easy!"

"Good, gotta go," I gasped as I finally worked my way out of Yuffie's hug. "Aiden needs his breakfast, Reeve and I are moving out today, and we have a trip to plan."

"You also want to talk to Shelke about training," Aeris pointed out as she waddled into the kitchen and began pulling out boxes of cereal. "Hope everyone is alright with cereal today."

"Should be fine!" Zack said as he grabbed the box for the cereal that I was willing to bet had the highest sugar content.

Grinning myself, I reached into the cabinet and pulled out some crushed pear baby food for Aiden before grabbing his bib and spoon and heading into the dining room.

Barret said his goodbyes that day as did Yuffie and Kunsel as they headed to Junon to catch a ship to the next continent.

Reeve and I moved back to our house that day and spent an hour combing the place for any bugs, cameras, or signs of intruders while Cait Sith watched Aiden in his rocker. It sort of surprised me when we found only two and neither were ones that Reeve recognized as models that Turks used.

Cid had headed straight to his airship that day and was overseeing the crew and insuring that there was a place for the water once we received it from Shinra. He called before noon to tell us that Shera was seeing to the building of a tank since they didn't seem to have a place for it. It would be mobile so it could be easily removed if needed.

The phone rang again later that day and this time it wasn't Cid.

"Ms. Kaze?" Rufus asked after I had picked up the phone.

"Yes," I replied while fighting the urge to groan. I really didn't want to talk to him two days in a row.

"Would you mind my asking where you want the water to be taken? The church in the slums is obviously not an option at the moment."

I fought another groan as I considered what places were available. It needed to be somewhat shielded from the elements and open to the public.

"Do you have any suggestions?"

There was a pause over the line before a few voices could be heard on the other end. It was hard to make out what was being said but Rufus came back quickly enough.

"The park has a pool that can be used and it holds true to your preference for nature."

"That sounds very open and hard to defend. And very hard for privacy to be achieved."

"Shinra originally intended to place a public bath house there. The structure and pipes are there and since it never opened it won't be missed."

"Sounds fine."

Reeve chose to walk into the room then and I switched the call to speaker since he might have something to add.

"Alright then, the Turks will have the water there at your convenience and then transport it to wherever you may need."

"Where will this be?" Reeve asked me quietly.

"The park, Shinra apparently has a structure we can use for the pool."

"Good." Turning his attention to the phone now, Reeve added, "We have the Shera ready to take the water once the Edge pool is complete."

"When should we have the water there?"

Reeve and I shared a look before he shrugged, a sure sign that it was my call.

"Tomorrow morning, same time as we used to keep."

"Very well then. When do you plan to depart to set up the other pools?"

"In the next couple of days. We want the towns AVALANCHE discussed to have time to think and decide on whether or not they would like to host pools."

"Have you decided on teams that will be going?"

"Rachas will of course be going as will Shalua, a scientist who will be the acting representative of the WRO. Cid will also be going since it will be his airship."

"I also want to talk to Red about coming and Cait Sith is welcome." Reeve smiled at the inclusion of his robot.

"I can provide a team for digging the pools when necessary," Rufus supplied and didn't wait to hear whether or not we agreed or not. "The Turks will meet you at the east entrance of the park tomorrow morning and then transport the water to the airfield. Of course they will provide security for the time being."

"Now wai-"

"Knowing you have a lot of plans to make, I shall not take up any more of your time."

The line went dead a moment later and I stared at the receiver as my eye twitched while Reeve let out a sigh and gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"It's just until the airship takes off," he offered and I groaned loudly.

Shalua and Shelke arrived as I was considering calling Shinra back and telling him where he could shove his Turks. Reeve let them in and guided them to the living room where for the second time we held a meeting consisting of just the four of us, five if you counted Aiden who was crawling around after a ball that he was rolling to Cait Sith.

"We can to try to use the healing water on Shelke tomorrow," I started the meeting. "I'll be setting up the new healing pool in Edge then which will be an excellent opportunity to test the theory."

"If it works, then what?" Shalua asked.

"She should be able to move around with us." I focused on the girl then who seemed very interested in the conversation but had not said anything. "Which leads us to our next point: if this works then I want to start your training immediately. Being in touch with the Lifestream should also reduce your dependence on mako."

"I will be able to go for extended missions then?" Shelke asked as she shifted slightly, her eyes flicking to Aiden for a moment before focusing intently on me.

"Not just missions."

"You'll actually be able to have a life away from a mako source," Shalua pointed out. "We could visit mom's grave or go to Costa Del Sol, I remember you used to talk about going there one day."

"School will also be an option," Reeve pointed out. "There are a number of institutes that are considering setting up campuses in Edge."

"What of training?" the former DeepGrounder asked.

"As I said before: I want to start your training immediately. Being away from technology should help with getting you in touch with the Planet."

"Will you be able to do that while training?" Shalua asked.

Reeve smiled then squeezed my hand. "She trained Aeris during AVALANCHE's wild escapades leading up to the Jenova War. This shouldn't be anywhere near as hectic."

"What will it consist of?" Shelke had not taken her eyes off me yet with the exception of the occasional glance at Aiden.

"Meditation to start followed by basic control exercises," I replied as Shelke's attention started to put me on edge.

"Such as?"

"Levitation and allowing the power guide your movements."

"Guide?" Shalua now sounded interested and leaned in a bit closer. "As in it tells you how to move?"

"More like it tells you ways you can move to either dodge or intercept."

Shalua blinked then sat back and shook her head slightly. "Cetra really do have some strange abilities. I can't believe no one ever wanted to actually learn about them."

"That's not entirely true," Reeve pointed out. "Hojo was interested though his could be called a perverse interest."

Shalua made a face at the mention of Hojo's name and I noticed Shelke's hand twitch slightly. So both of them either knew or knew of Hojo.

_**Costa Del Sol**_

Barret growled as several Shinra employees ran past the trio he was a part of today. Yuffie and Kunsel didn't seem to mind.

"Come on, we got to cross the ocean for free on the Shinra vessel," Kunsel pointed out to try to ease Barret's nerves. "And we didn't have to wait another day."

Barret groaned then glared hotly as still more sailors passed them.

"At least something is recovering in the civilian world, technically," Kunsel pointed out.

Barret chuckled darkly. "With all the outta work SOLDIERs runnin 'round, surprising they don't have more heavy business happenin."

The mini-ninja gave Barret a mischievous smirk before her small hand flashed out and swiped something they couldn't see from a nearby passing sailor. Kunsel gave her a sharp look as she showed them the five gil she had grabbed while Barret laughed.

"He didn't have any materia," Yuffie stated sullenly which really got Barret howling.

Kunsel's face softened a bit before he chuckled and shook his head slightly. "Well, that's a good attitude I guess."

Barret shrugged then focused on the mountains to the west and a grin crossed his rugged face. "Gotta get rollin now! Corel is nearby and they'll want ta hear 'bout this!"

"We'll be catching a ride to Rocket Town," Yuffie stated as she pointed towards a bus station. "Would cross the wilderness ourselves but Kunsel needs a few more days to recover and we can use the time to get him used to holding shurikens."

Barret nodded to his younger friends as they parted ways before yelling one last thing after them.

"Kunsel! You better watch that thief like a hawk!"

_**Normal**_

The next morning seemed almost surreal as I woke up to find that for the first time Aiden had slept through the night. He gave a slightly cranky cry when I lifted him and checked his diaper then carried him downstairs.

Reeve was already up as usual and had a cup of coffee in hand and Aiden's bottle in the other, a cup of my imitation chai tea already on the table. Offering him a good morning kiss, I settled Aiden in his high chair and prepped a simple breakfast of sliced fruit and cereal. Things almost felt like they had before Alex…

I wasn't able to eat more than two slices of apple that morning.

It was beginning to get a bit chilly again and I dressed Aiden warmly in an infant size pair of overalls and a green shirt with a soft but warm grey and blue jacket that Ruvie had made him. His shoes and ear hat finished the outfit.

"Would you mind taking Cait Sith with you?" Reeve asked as I settled Aiden into his stroller.

"Would he mind going without his mog?" I countered.

Cait skipped over then and cocked his head slightly. "Don't know why ye ask that lassie!"

"You're easily recognized," I replied. "Today also seems like a good day for Aiden's first trip to the park."

"I better not miss the zoo and Gold Saucer," Reeve said as he lifted Cait Sith into the stroller and we watched Aiden giggle happily at the robot.

"Heaven forbid you should miss those." Opening the door to our house, I pushed the stroller out and headed for the street, Reeve beside me.

"I'll be contacting Bone Village today about the possible pool. Be sure to get an idea on how much water you have," he said before we parted ways at the end of the street.

It was the first time I knowingly met the Turks without anyone else from AVALANCHE being with me but my tension was reduced at the sight of Shelke and Shalua waiting at the park entrance along with Rude, Reno, and Shotgun.

"Mornin' yo!" Reno called. "Still bringin the brat everywhere?"

A small flex was all it took to knock Reno on his ass and for once I gave into temptation. The look on his face would have only been better if he had landed in a puddle of water.

"Don't use foul language around my son," I reminded him. "One would have thought you guys would have noted that after the car chase several months ago."

Rude shifted slightly while Shotgun grinned rather broadly before trying to cover up her expression with a hand.

"Right…" Reno griped as he regained his footing. "Let's get this over with yo."

"And if he gains a verbal tic I'll know who to blame!" This time I was only teasing Reno and he knew it since he turned his head slightly and stuck his tongue out at me.

Shelke fell in step beside me as we followed the Turks into the park towards a stone and metal building next to the pond.

"Did you?"

"One of the things a Jedi can do," I whispered to the girl with a grin.

Shelke's eyebrows lifted slightly before her expression was schooled back to neutral. "Childish."

"A sense of humor isn't childish," I argued before Shalua stepped between us.

"That's enough. How will we know if this works?"

I glanced at Shelke who replied evenly. "If it works then I should feel stronger after the bath and not experience the typical pains and weakness in a few hours that signal that I need mako."

"But this will be different from mako, what if you react differently to it?"

"Then we'll find something else," I promised.

There was a tank near the bath house that I guessed held the water, a large one.

"How much did you guys take?" I demanded as we passed the truck and followed a hose to a door into the building that was being attended to by Katana who had a few lacerations on his face.

"More than enough to refill that original pool," Reno replied and I didn't bother to fight a smile. That was more than enough to make pools in Corel, Wutai, and Bone Village, plus I could replenish the water if needed.

The pool inside the building wasn't as big as the original but about as deep and I had the Turks fill it with the healing water up to about my knees before filling it the rest of the way with normal water. Shalua agreed to watch Aiden then as I jumped into the water along with Shelke.

"What now?" Shelke asked flatly as she bobbed on the surface of the water.

"You just need to float there while I send energy into the water. It shouldn't take too long."

Focusing on the power of the Planet, I called the necessary healing energy that had now become so familiar and began to channel it into the water. It took a moment but the water began to faintly glow green, drawing a gasp from Shalua while Shelke lifted a handful and studied it. Maybe if we had had a pool available we could have helped Alex…

Shaking my head, I pushed harder with the power and felt the humming of the Planet grow stronger as the water glowed a brighter shade of green.

"It looks almost like… mako," Shalua whispered.

"It feels different," Shelke argued as her eyebrows furrowed. "Mako burns no matter the amount, this feels… soothing."

"This is healing energy," I explained quietly and felt the energy levels of the water. They were almost at the right concentration, just needing another minute or so.

"So there are multiple types of energy in the Planet?" Shelke asked.

"Yep," I answered as I decided this wasn't something I wanted to talk about in front of the Turks.

A minute later the water was done and I swam to the side and pulled myself out, ignoring the offered hand of a Turk as was normal though I did accept a towel. It was getting cold outside and I preferred the idea of facing it somewhat dry. Shelke also climbed out but continued to stare at the water with a complexed look and dipped her hand in again after she was out.

"Shelke, I don't think…"

Turning to see what the matter was, I found Shalua was staring at Shelke who had apparently used her hand to cup some of the water into her mouth.

"I… don't think it'll hurt her?" I offered when Shalua looked to me, my uncertainty obvious. Technically speaking it shouldn't hurt her but I'd never drink the water, there had been far too many people to have jumped in it, clothes and all, for me to ever consider it. Shelke might not know that though.

"It tastes like normal water," Shelke informed us as she stood and a Shalua groaned and rolled her eyes before resting a hand on Shelke's shoulder.

"Please tell us if you're considering something… different," Shalua told her before turning and heading for the door.

"We'll call you with further plans!" I called after the two and Shalua offered a small smile as she opened the exterior door.

"I'll call later to let you guys know if this worked or not." The two then left and I remembered one last issue I wanted to discuss with my favorite Turk.

"Where's Jenova's head?" I asked as I tossed the towel I had been using aside and walked over to Aiden's stroller to find he was being entertained by Cait.

Reno shifted slightly and I felt an uncertainty seep from him while Rude looked away. I was not familiar enough with Shotgun or Katana to read their expressions but I could feel their surprise and suspicion.

"What'd'ya want with that thing yo?" the red head finally asked.

"To turn it into cinders," I sardonically replied. "I extracted a promise from Tseng that that thing would be destroyed as soon as possible. If you have failed to do that then I intend to do it myself as I did with most of the other pieces of its body."

There was a bit more shifting then and I could smell confusion on the bunch of them. Had Tseng not informed them of that particular deal?!

"We'll be pitching it into the nearest furnace soon yo," Reno declared as he schooled his features into a devil's grin.

"You're lying," I shot back and the small group of Turks tensed slightly, all refusing to back down. "I've told your boss that you can't lie to my kind."

Sighing, I passed a pitying look over the four. "Just get that thing destroyed and if you can't, then get one of AVALANCHE to do it."

"Don't need to worry about that!" Reno replied.

Grabbing the stroller, I headed for the door myself then and Shotgun held it open as I pulled the carriage out.

"Turk will take care of this, I promise," she told me before allowing the door to close.

The Turks were keeping secrets and though I was uncomfortable with it, I would allow it for now. They needed to feel some control, at least over themselves when around me. That safety could be easily stripped away if they made a chose that inconvenienced me or my family.

Reaching forward, I pulled the hood of the stroller back so Aiden could enjoy the sun as we moved past the pond towards the play area for children. He was too small still for most of the equipment but there should be some baby swings and I had seen plenty of mothers assisting their children on slides.

The playground was empty that morning and I got my choice of the swings and quickly settled Aiden into the one on the far left of the set. For his part Aiden seemed confused by the device and kept looking back and reaching for me as I tucked his legs into their appropriate places then settled the small bar over his lap. He grew upset when I moved behind him and almost threw a tantrum until he felt my hand on the back of the seat, gently pushing him.

For the first few moments my son turned around to look at me before he felt the slight rush of wind and turned in the seat to face forward again, a smile crossing his face as he kicked his feet happily. He actually laughed after the third push and started to crane his head around to look at me, at the ground, and all the sights around him. I pushed him for several minutes and then when my arm grew tired decided to switch to the slide.

Aiden was upset to be removed from the swing and yowled loudly as I settled him on the slide until he slowly began to come down, my hand on his stomach to control the slide.

The slide quickly became Aiden's new favorite thing as I lifted him to the top over and over again, Cait Sith joining in and settling behind the baby on each journey down the slide.

"Almost noon lassie," Cait Sith stated after a while and I checked my watch to find he was correct.

"Guess we should head back for lunch, a diaper change, and nap time," I admitted as Aiden grabbed the robot into a hug as he sat on the end of the slide.

"Aww! How sweet!"

I stiffened at the grating voice and turned slightly to see the speaker. Sure enough it was Scarlet and she was staring at Aiden who was cooing happily at Cait Sith.

"There are so few babies right now because of all that has happened. I hope he's not too lonely," Scarlet stated as she took a step closer but stopped when she saw me narrow my eyes at her.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded quietly.

"I heard that the new pool for curing Geostigma would be opening today and wanted to show my support. Running into you was a happy accident."

I doubted her words severely; the playground was in an out of the way corner of the park. People came to this part specifically because they intended to. Reaching forward I lifted Aiden and Cait Sith, not giving the red woman another glance.

"You and Rufus cut a lovely picture together," Scarlet continued. "You looked absolutely beautiful in that dress and held yourself like a real lady."

I didn't respond as I settled Aiden into the stroller and fastened his safety belt.

"So what shall you be doing now? The new pools need to be set up and you can't drag your little one with you. Shall he be staying with Rufus?"

Cold crept up my spine at her words, both in pointing out a coming problem and her suggestion of who care for Aiden. I also realized that she was planning something at that moment.

"I haven't made plans yet but they won't include Rufus Shinra." Releasing the brake on the stroller, I began to walk away but found the unpleasant woman was following me.

"I don't see why not," she continued. "As I said before, the two of you cut a nice picture together. It makes sense in several ways also: you're an acknowledged leader of AVALANCHE while he is the head of Shinra. A political marriage between the two of you would serve in showing stability and thoughtfulness. It would also be a severe action of thumbing your nose at the previous President Shinra for his heir to marry an Ancient. A fairytale if I say so myself."

This woman is not good at talking about affairs of the heart. Or maybe these would be points that would interest Rufus and she assumed I had a similar mindset.

"That is a fairytale I have no interest in," I replied as I picked up my pace a bit and entered a bit more of a populated area of the park.

Scarlet picked up her own pace though and pulled up even with me again though I could tell she was breathing a bit harder.

"I only suggest it since it is obvious that Mr. Tuesti needs to move on as well," she gasped as she finally pulled her high heels off. "You sleeping around only hurts him and I can guarantee you won't find better than Rufus."

I stopped cold at her words and turned to glare at the woman, angry and horrified at what she had just suggested.

"I have never been involved with anyone anywhere near as seriously as I am with Reeve. Our political gesture at the ball was just that, a political gesture. There has never been anything between Shinra and me and there never will be. So cease with your baseless accusations and leave me, my son, and Reeve to our lives!"

At some point the Lifestream must have responded to my anger because overhead the clear sky was now overcast with dark clouds. It was so dark that light posts on sensors were snapping on despite it only being midday. What few people were out were confused by the sudden change in weather but Scarlet stared at me with an expression of shock and terror, a look I hadn't seen on her since the North Crater right before Hojo had become interested in sending me to DeepGround.

Feeling the woman had been properly cowed, I turned and pushed Aiden's stroller out of the park and headed home.


	17. Chapter 17

Tori: Alright, due to high demand I bring you Yuffiedoodles, Cloud-chips, Vincent-cups, and Zackownies!

Saria: Final Fantasy cookies to celebrate the holidays!

SA: Too many lights… (hides under a futon)

Zas: Can I have Tifapuffs instead?

zzzzzzzzzz

_**Shelke**_

It was strange the way her life had changed. In a week she had gone from the DeepGround dorms to having her own room above ground, was living with her sister, and had more freedom than she remembered ever having. She was also associating with AVALANCHE and that alone should have been ludicrous.

It was approaching the hour when she would normally be receiving a mako bath or injection and it surprised her that for the first time in years she wasn't feeling the normal shakes or weakness. Instead her body felt steady but tired, a little weak but that could just be because of the difference in the energy she had received.

Shalua had insisted that she sit down and rest as soon as they arrived back at their apartment and she had for a short while. Soon enough her boredom had gotten the better of her and she had grabbed her sabers and begun practicing katas. As she ran through the drills she wondered if AVALANCHE would try to force her to set her weapons aside. They were sorely mistaken if they thought they would succeed in that endeavor.

AVALANCHE also confused her. The reports that were available in DeepGround indicated the group was dangerous and had a record for bombing reactors, terrorizing, stealing, and being general pains for Shinra. She could honestly say none of them looked or acted in the way she would anticipate with those sorts of records.

The former SOLDIERs and specimens were friendly and quirky with the noted exception of Vincent Valentine who had also proven himself loyal to his comrades.

The Ancients were also not the animals that most thought they were behind human faces. Fair nee Gainsborough was gentle and always seemed to smile and have a word of wisdom for her friends. Kaze was far stranger in her opinion. Fair nee Gainsborough had said Kaze might be exactly what she needed but she didn't quite see how the woman would be useful to DeepGround in the long run. Yes she was powerful but far too weak and hesitant to be able to kill a Restrictor.

The rest of AVALANCHE confused her also, they were all so different yet each seemed to bring something to the group and even their arguments seemed friendly. From some of the interactions she had seen that the Wutaian and the miner didn't get along too well but the fights never truly got to the point of blows being exchanged. In turn, Kaze and Highwind didn't seem to like each other either and had just as many blow ups, though to his credit Highwind seemed to be a pretty fast runner and a decent car surfer from some of the footage she had managed to find of them. Had they been in DeepGround, those individuals would have probably killed one another long ago.

Finally finishing her practice, Shelke settled her sabers on the new dresser of her room before glancing at the small laptop Shalua had bought her. She hadn't dared to try to contact DeepGround yet and when she did it would not be on that device. Or at least not until she had been able to install some decent security on the thing.

This coming trip had Shelke really divided; it was necessary that she receive the energy and she wanted the training Rachas Kaze had promised, but she didn't want to be away from technology and the possibility of contacting DeepGround. Every day that passed was another day that they could mark her as a deserter rather than simply being stranded.

"Shelke?" Shalua's voice called from the other side of her door as she rapped slightly at the wood. "Are you feeling well?"

Seeing no reason to delay this, the soldier moved to her door and opened it, gratefulness at her sister for knocking instead of simply entering coloring her mood slightly.

"I'm well," she reported to the woman.

"Are you?" Shalua's concern was obvious.

"No pain, no shaking, a minor amount of weakness and slightly tired but nothing to indicate that I'm in danger."

The relief on her sister's face sent another strange emotion through Shelke. Was she… happy that Shalua cared so much as to be relieved that she was well?

"I'll call Rachas and tell her it worked. We can go window shopping and to dinner after, you pick."

"Why?"

Shalua had turned halfway to walk down the hall when Shelke asked her question but stopped and turned back to her. "Why what?"

"Why are we going out?"

"This is good news, a special occasion," Shalua explained as a slight pained expression crossed her face. "And you might want to start looking around for things you might like."

"Might like? I have what I need." The girl glanced around her room, uncertain of what her sister could mean.

"Your birthday and the Festival of Lights are fast approaching…"

_**Airfield of Edge**_

"Don't want you fuckers on my ship!" Cid yelled at Tseng as the Turk approached along with Elena, Nunchaku, and Martial Arts.

"We're insuring the rest of the water is secured," Tseng explained to him and indicated the water truck behind them.

"We got it so no more need for ya!" the pilot declared as he blew a large cloud of cigarette smoke out of his mouth. "Gotta tank in here to take it."

Elena gave a sour look while the Tseng remained impassive, the other two men behind them exchanging looks of amusement and slight contempt over being dismissed in such a manner.

"We can secure the airfield then," Tseng continued, completely unfazed by the cigarette smoke being blown at him.

"Don't care whatcha do so long as it ain't 'round my ship!" Cid nodded to two members of his crew then to signal them to bring the tank for the water forward.

Martial Arts moved back to the truck and unhooked the hose so they could transfer the water.

"We have more water than what that tank will hold," Nunchaku pointed out after a moment.

"Shit…" the pilot stared at the tank also and compared the sizes also. "Needa second tank. Looks like we should get all four places though!"

"Four?" Tseng asked but only received a sharp look from Cid before the man turned and marched up the ramp into his ship.

"He holds a grudge sometimes," a voice called from the ramp and a woman appeared from where the AVALANCHE member had disappeared. "Do you have a question?"

"Has AVALANCHE decided on four locations for pools?" Elena asked immediately and Tseng felt amusement at the enthusiasm of their young member.

"Yes, the Captain told me about it. They've settled on Corel, Wutai, Bone Village, and Banora provided that the residents agree." Shera offered them a faint smile but it lacked sincerity, like she was suspicious of them.

"Why do you guys need to ask?" Elena asked nonchalantly as she watched Martial Arts and the men wrestle with the water hose.

Shera's nose crinkled slightly at the woman's question as she glanced at where the water was being transferred. "We need another tank, I'll see to it."

The woman didn't offer them a second glance as she stepped past them and headed across the airfield.

"How rude!" Elena exploded after a moment. "Guarding Ms. Kaze isn't going to be easy with attitudes like that."

_**Corel**_

Barret found it surprising to find the dam so close to completion but he did have to admit that he didn't check on the project very often. Naturally it seemed a bit of a slap in the face as the truck he had caught a ride in drove past the thing.

"Hey Barret!" one of the villagers called as the truck pulled into the town. "Heard AVALANCHE took out that terrorist."

"And destroyed a mansion in doing it!" one of the women called as a small crowd began to gather, all obviously hoping to get some news. "A mansion that belonged to Shinra at that!"

Several people smirked or cackled at the news.

"Yeah, that's true!" Barret called and grinned as the scattered chuckles became laughs. "You guys hear any other news?"

"Like the rumor they're gonna put a pool for curin' the stigma here?" one the miners asked and a number of people murmured and glanced shuffled closer.

Barret nodded. "That's true too."

The reaction was immediate and not entirely what he expected.

"Don't want Shinra here!" one of the villagers exploded. "Bring destruction each time!"

"Yeah!" and various other terms of assent could be heard.

"AVALANCHE made this!" Barret shouted. "And they'll only bring it here if you agree."

"Shinra makes it sound like they're the ones to thank fer the cure!" a woman yelled from the back.

"They'd try to take credit for coal and sliced bread if they could," her neighbor pointed out.

"I say we let it," one man from the center called.

"The hell should we?"

"There're still cases of stigma, my little girl has it and I can't afford gettin' ta Edge!"

More murmurs rose as people called out how they knew someone with the stigma who couldn't get to Edge. They were countered by shouts from others on the various terrible things outsiders had brought to their town.

"Everyone settle down!" a new voice roared and Barret was surprised to see Dio approaching them. "What's this argument about?" he asked as the shouts died down, his eyes instantly finding Barret.

"Rachas wants to set up more than one pool after the recent attack that destroyed the one in Edge. She thinks Corel would be a good place."

"See! The woman wants to make us a target for terrorists!" one of the dissenters shouted and he was joined by several other shouts.

"SILENCE!" Dio's voice wiped out the shouts.

"AVALANCHE dealt with the terrorist already!" Barret shouted to insure he was heard over the last of the murmurs.

Dio nodded then glanced at the crowd. "What if we agreed to host this at a location close by but outside of town?"

"Don't think anyone'd mind," Barret replied. "First pool was made in the ruin of a church in Midgar."

_**Normal**_

The walk home after meeting Scarlet was enough for me to relax and by the time we reached the house most of the clouds had begun to dissipate.

I took Aiden straight upstairs to remove his shoes, hat, and jacket then checked and changed his diaper before bringing him downstairs for lunch.

After lunch Aiden was allowed to crawl around the living room with Cait Sith while I checked over the paperwork for Three Blades Delivery. Taxes in Gaia were determined at the end of the year and due in February so I believed it best to be as caught up as possible. In addition I checked our status and work orders. Though there were few orders that needed my plane to be deployed, Cloud and Zack had at least one delivery every day.

At two I carried Aiden upstairs as he began to show signs of getting tired and changed him into a soft pair of pajamas since the overalls were not good for naps. He cried a bit as he was settled into his crib then settled down as his blanket was pulled over him.

Reaching for the foot of his crib where I had thought his stuffed cat to be, I was surprised when my hand touched only air. Glancing at the end and not seeing the toy, I knelt down and checked under the crib to see if it had fallen through the bars. Seeing nothing, I stood and began to consider what toy to tuck in with my son when I spied the cat. It was being grasped by Aiden as he blinked at me before yawning and drawing the toy under his chin and falling asleep.

Alarms were going off in my head instantly as I tried to consider all possible ways that that toy could have found its way into my son's grasp. Had I lain him down so the toy was next to his head rather than on the other side of the crib? Had it been wrapped in the blanket? Had I handed it to him automatically then reached for it consciously?

My thoughts were interrupted by the phone at that moment and I rushed to answer it before it woke Aiden.

"Hello?"

"Rachas!" Barret's voice was crackly over the line. "Corel agreed so long as the pools outside town."

"That shouldn't be a problem," I replied. "It'll be safer for them like that. Just make sure to choose a level sight that'll be shielded from the elements and where water won't be inadvertently added."

"So, not a tide pool?" Barret's tone made it evident he was teasing.

"How was Kunsel doing?"

The big man sighed heavily over the phone. "He was in high spirits but can't move that arm yet. Might actually lose the use of it."

"It hasn't even been three days yet," I pointed out but I was concerned also.

"Well, just lettin' ya know. Talk to ya later!"

Barret hung up then and despite my concern for Kunsel, my mind quickly went back to Aiden and the stuffed cat.

No matter what I considered there were holes in the theory of what happened. If I had laid Aiden so the cat was next to his head then why had I not seen it? The cat being in the blanket was possible but I was sure I would have seen it drop if it had been, or felt it at least! My handing it to Aiden unconsciously was the only scenario I couldn't refute in some way even if I found it unlikely.

"What'cha up to lassie?" Cait Sith whispered as he tugged on the leg of my pants.

I glanced down at him then back into the room where Aiden slept peacefully. I had been standing there for some time now, just staring in and trying to see if I could sense something, anything.

"Have you ever seen something… strange happen around Aiden?" I asked Cait as I finally moved away from the door.

"Strange? Don't know yur meanin' lass."

"Never mind then," I said as we headed downstairs right as the phone began to ring again.

"Hello?" I asked and hoped whoever this was that they had good news.

"Hey," Shalua's voice called over the receiver and she sounded very cheerful. "Shelke thinks it worked! She's not feeling any of the mako withdrawal symptoms."

"Is she sure?" I will admit I was very relieved myself by the news. This would make training Shelke much easier.

"Yes, she was practicing with her weapons and said she only felt a little tired. No shakes."

"That's great. And I received a call from Barret a little while ago saying that Corel agreed so we can get moving within the next few days."

"Alright, but I have one request. Let's try to be back in Edge within two weeks."

"Why's that?"

"Shelke's birthday is in a little under two weeks. I want to try to make this one special."

"I believe we can make that happen."

"Thanks. I know you're busy so I'll let you go now." Shalua hung up then and I glanced at the calendar.

October was almost half spent now and I was reasonably certain we would have the pools finished within two weeks.

Sitting in one of the chairs of the living room, I began to ponder the new question I had just come across: what to get Shelke for her seventeenth birthday.

Aiden woke from his nap shortly after three and I dressed him again and headed to the Seventh Heaven, bringing the paperwork for Three Blades with me so that I could talk to Cloud and Zack if they were around.

It was kind of surprising to find that Aeris wasn't there that day but she was almost eight months pregnant now so she did need her rest. Tifa was behind the bar as usual and smiled when I entered.

"Cloud and Zack aren't here," she said the moment she noticed the folder I had in hand.

I groaned as I set Aiden's carrier down. "Any idea on when they'll be back?"

"Afraid not, Zack's pretty upset about Kunsel's injury so they have a fair amount of steam they need to blow off."

A squeak drew my attention down to Aiden where I found Re- Nanaki was gazing in at him. Aiden was reaching out a small hand in a curious but unsure manner and Nanaki seemed to be considering over whether or not to allow the baby to touch him. After a moment he lowered his head enough to allow Aiden to pat at his nose.

"Hey R-Nanaki," I corrected myself.

Nanaki looked up at me, mild shock in his expression. "You're finally trying to use my name?"

"I insist people say Cetra, I should have extended this courtesy before," I offered and he nodded slightly.

"Thank you. Was there something you wanted to ask or are you just saying hello?"

"I actually wanted to ask if you would be willing to join me on the trip to set up the healing pools."

Nanaki considered my request for a moment before replying. "Let me think about it for a day or two. It would be nice to travel again though."

"More stargazing at night with Cait Sith and me!"

"Enticing," Nanaki said with a hint of amusement. "What shall you do with the small one?"

That was a good question. Maybe I should force Ruvie or Tifa take a vacation to Costa Del Sol… No, that wasn't entirely possible. Ruvie was taking care of Denzel, Marlene, and I suspected she would soon be taking in Denzel's friend Rick as well. Tifa had the bar and she couldn't afford to close for two weeks. Aeris was too far along in her pregnancy for me to consider. Reeve might be fine with Aiden but he was busy and a baby was a full time job.

"Hey Vincent!" I called as the dark head of the man appeared from the back. "What were you planning to do for the next couple of weeks?"

"Inviting him as well?" Nanaki asked as Vincent's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I didn't have any plans, and invite on what?"

"Team members for setting up the healing pools," Nanaki said before I could reply.

"Sounds fine to me, when do we leave?" Vincent's ruby eyes were on me now before he glanced down at where Nanaki had lowered his head so Aiden was now patting the top of his head and grabbing at his ears. "Will he be coming as well?"

Great, now I'm going to feel like a douche. "Actually I was planning to start Shelke's training and wanted to ask you-"

"Alright, I'll watch him while you have your sessions with the girl. Have any of the agreed on locations consented yet?"

Simultaneously I sighed in relief and twitched in annoyance. It seemed that Aiden would be coming after all. Knowing Vincent though, he probably knew I wanted to ask him to care for Aiden and headed it off with a way for him to spend time with his godson without having full responsibility placed on him.

"Corel agreed, we should know about Wutai and Bone Village soon enough."

Vincent and Nanaki nodded.

"So, there was enough water for all locations?" Tifa asked.

"Definitely. And I also wanted to suggest something else."

"Another pool?" Nanaki asked as he raised his head, earning a disappointed cry from Aiden.

"No, it's about Shelke."

"What about her?" Tifa asked as she glanced towards the door where a customer had just entered. The guy must have been a regular since he didn't do anything more than give us a slightly longer glance than what should be normal before heading to a table.

"Shalua told me it would be Shelke's birthday in two weeks," I informed her as she pulled out a bottle of beer then headed towards the table. "We could put together a small celebration meant to celebrate her birthday plus the new pools."

"Why not just her birthday alone?" Nanaki asked as Tifa settled the bottle in front of the man who gave our canine/lion friend a surprised stare.

"I think she'd find it awkward," I replied and Vincent nodded.

"So many years in a facility that causes someone to strip themselves of emotions the way she has means she would find such a celebration near meaningless as well as foreign. Pairing it with something else should ease the event for her." Vincent's words rang true in my ears and Nanaki nodded while Tifa scowled slightly.

"The cake is still going to have her name on it," the martial artist/bartender stated bluntly.

_**The Park**_

It took several hours for Scarlet to finally calm down enough to leave the park bench she had collapsed on after the Ancient had departed. As she walked through the park she couldn't help but reflect on her sloppy pursuit.

Between the Ancient and herself, she was easily the more beautiful and sexual; those were points she had capitalized on as well as intelligence and being in the right place at the right time. She was successful and thought quite highly of as well as ambitious. Men would fall over themselves to spend a night with her.

The Ancient was… powerful but otherwise normal. Not exceptionally beautiful or fast. No real success in her life and at the moment her focus on the future seemed to be centered on her brat. But she was kind. That much was evident by the fact she was giving away the cure for Geostigma freely rather than charging like she could. Kind and stupid.

Scarlet growled as anger blazed through her like wildfire as she passed by the building where the Geostigma pool was now housed. People in fine and ragged clothes alike approached and departed the building freely and smiled at the prospect of not worrying about Geostigma any longer.

If Shinra were still in power they would have bought up the pool and charged appropriately for its use. Those Ancients would be kept properly contained and controlled to prevent more pools from being made. She would still be at the pinnacle of success, dreaming of one day either taking the Presidential position herself or discrediting the other Directors and figuring out a way of getting their budgets reallocated to her department.

Scarlet sneered as one of the Turks she knew had been forcibly "retired" once before exited the building and headed off. That filthy scarred man as well as his colleagues should have all been terminated years ago for daring to go against the President. Instead Rufus was calling them all back to work, reorganizing their ranks, giving work and money to people she should outrank!

Maybe she should consider Tseng as a possible suitor. He wasn't as rich or powerful as Tuesti or Rufus but he could support her comfortably. Previously he had brushed aside her flirtations but that was only because she was technically his superior. Now that things had changed maybe he would be more cooperative and relenting to her charms.

The thought of being the wife to the Turk leader and forcing the members of that filthy group to respect her threw a shiver up her spine. It wouldn't be as great as being the wife of the Commissioner of the WRO but she believed she might be able to settle for such a thing so long as the money was plentiful.

_**Wastes Outside of Edge**_

Zack howled as he gunned his bike and finally managed to pass Cloud. The spikey haired man grinned as well before pouring on the speed and pulling up neck and neck with his friend and opening his weapon containers, forcing the other to swerve and lose speed and ground.

"HEY! We agreed no weapons!" Zack yelled furiously as he tried to bring his bike back up to speed.

Cloud grinned over his shoulder. "Those weren't weapons sir!" he called back with a mock salute.

The gesture drew another laugh from Zack as he finally managed to start closing the gap between him and his friend. This was one of their little secret vices, whenever they headed in the same direction on a delivery they would plan to meet up at a certain point and race back to Edge. It provided both with a little adrenaline and the time they needed away from town.

It was scary sometimes how much both could admit that they missed the days of AVALANCHE running around the Planet. There had been something magical about having all their friends together whether it be eating around a campfire or sharing tents and not knowing what tomorrow held. Sure there were dark moments but they had mostly pulled through.

Finally Zack pulled up even with Cloud again and the two pushed their bikes to their limit over the smooth ground before Zack noticed a cliff and froze as he turned his eyes towards Midgar, judging the distance. He never noticed it as his foot slid off the gas as he stared at the cliff that was bare with the exception of a single patch of flowers that he could just barely make out.

"Hey, giving up?" Cloud asked as he circled back to see what was wrong with his friend then allowed his eyes to follow the dark haired man's gaze. "Are those the same flowers that are in the church?"

"Yeah," Zack murmured as a faint smile crossed his lips.

"Did something happen up there?"

"Nope. Nothing."

"Weirdo," Cloud muttered with a chuckle. "Well, seems like I win this time!"

"What?! You haven't won yet!" Zack turned towards his friend right as the other gunned his engine and took off, leaving him in the literal dust.

_**Normal**_

Vincent had settled into a seat with Aiden in his lap while I hammered out some details with Tifa on what should be done at the party and who we should tell. Both of us agreed that we needed to tell Shalua and include her in the planning, more importantly if she felt this party would be a good thing or if she wanted to do something private with Shelke and limit this to something like cake during a get together with AVALANCHE.

Bugenhagen surprised me when he popped out of the back and hovered silently around the front room of the bar. Even the normal customers that were used to the eclectic and eccentric people that were common here could be heard choking at the sight of an elderly man floating around on a crystal ball. One could even be heard demanding to know what substance his friends had slipped him.

The roar of motorcycles finally sounded outside and Tifa glanced towards the door with a smile as the noise cut off and we heard two loud voices arguing over winning something.

"Those two!" she groaned in bemused exasperation as the door swung open and allowed in two delivery boys.

"You stopped so naturally I won!" Cloud argued.

"You stopped too!"

"You stopped first and I circled back. Then I rode off first!"

"Hey you two!" I called at them and ended the argument. "Since you're both so energetic then you won't mind completing these forms and running them down to Town Hall."

Zack and Cloud both groaned at the prospect of paperwork but headed over to the table and began to read through and sign the documents that I pointed out to them.

Almost thirty minutes later and the paperwork was all finished and organized neatly in folders to be taken to the government offices.

"Man… Never thought opening a small business, especially one centered around deliveries would involve so much paperwork," Zack groaned as he seemed to sport a headache. "Would you deliver these Cloud? I really want to get back to Aeris."

"Fine but you're taking the next job," the blond man replied as he accepted the folders I held.

"Take this one to the tax department," I indicated the first folder and drew a one on it with a pen. "This one goes to the permit department, this one is for insurance and liability- don't ask about that one, things are a bit strange right now and insurance paperwork is processed at the Town Hall to try to prevent fraud right now. We are also filing a lien against someone so make sure this one gets filed."

Cloud's eyebrows had reached his hairline as I went through the instructions on what needed to go where and he began to look a bit strange as he tried to commit my words to memory. "What's a lien?"

"An injunction that insures that people know there is an outstanding bill that needs to be paid. Especially useful if a person tries to sell the property that the lien is against but the property is worth more than the service delivered."

"What the hell did those guys want?" Tifa demanded as Cloud raised an eyebrow himself.

"The people in Bone Village that needed my plane deployed haven't paid their bill yet and I found out the main excavator had a residence here in Edge. It's a bit of a stretch but it may get them to pay the bill."

Cloud shrugged then headed towards the door, offering Vincent and Nanaki a slight smile and a nod as he passed.

"So, what happens when you leave?" Zack asked after Cloud was gone.

"Ever heard of phones?" I replied as I glanced over at where Aiden was happily gnawing on a teething ring. "You guys promise to visit Reeve while I'm away, even if you have to visit the WRO building?"

Zack snorted as Tifa smiled.

"You don't have to worry about that," Tifa assured. "We'll invite him to dinner several times and drop by the house."

Ten minutes later found me walking back to the house with Aiden as I considered the next coming days.

_**Airfield**_

Tseng glanced around the field, noting all the people present even this early in the morning. It surprised him to some extent that Highwind and Shera were both already up and moving through the supplies, the engineer pointing out the second tank they needed for the water while several crates of nonperishable food was delivered.

Elena and Nunchaku had both taken to checking all areas for security, identifying all weak points while Martial Arts assisted in transferring the last of the water then removed the tanker from the field. Highwind glanced around the field then, eyes eventually catching on Tseng.

"Get the hell outta here!" he shouted before turning and heading into the ship. Shera's eyes caught on him also and though she inclined her head politely there was no sign that she felt her Captain had gone too far.

This mission could prove to be interesting.

_**Normal**_

I called a meeting for those going on the Shera the next day to share the news. Reeve had talked with Bone Village and they had readily agreed to hosting a pool, Yuffie had not called yet, and I wanted us to get moving.

We all agreed to leave the next day, Cid actually cheering about the impending departure.

"Sooner the better. Airports crawlin' with Turks!" he shouted around a cigarette. "Say they're doin' security!"

"The water is important," Shera pointed out and I noticed she didn't try to defend their actions beyond that.

Vincent must have noticed also because he glanced at her as well then shifted his eyes to Shelke.

The former DeepGrounder had gone to the pool every day since it was established, meeting with me there for treatment. She was a bit pale but declared that other than a bit tired she felt fine. It seemed to me that the sooner we got her in touch with the Planet the better.

Nanaki shifted where he was seated at the head of the table on a bench so he could be seen. "Will we be visiting Bone Village first then?"

"Yeah, a tentative plan is to visit Bone Village first then Corel then Wutai provided they agree and finally Banora. It would take a week tops provided everything goes smoothly."

"What of the mako baths I still require?" Shelke asked as she stared at the glass of strawberry milk Tifa had given her.

"We'll have the water onboard; it should be easy to find a barrel or a tub," Shalua pointed out and glanced at me. I nodded my assent. "We should also start trying to rate how long you can go without the treatments to see if the healing powers that are claimed to be in that water are taking effect yet."

"Maybe once she has regained some of her color," I interjected.

"We'll need to refuel in Corel while there and it may be a good idea to top off in Rocket Town." Shera pointed at the world map spread before us as she said this. "The Shera can make the trip on her tanks but a little extra fuel is a good buffer."

Cid grimaced around his shot glass that he threw back. "That'll take hours! We can save the time by just runnin' her dry!"

"I prefer Shera's plan," Nanaki stated blandly.

"Same here," I called as Vincent nodded.

Cid grumbled then sat back and gave Shera a faint glare. "Can't tell why yur wastin' time. Damn Shera, yur ass is still slow!"

Shera didn't react and compared to how he used to speak to her, this wasn't that bad but it still grated on me terribly.

"Don't talk to her like that." I had wanted to say those words for a long time and they finally slipped out at that moment.

Cid glared at me in that moment as silence descended over the table.

"What the fuck did'ya say?"

"Sorry, didn't realize you were deaf as well as a cowboy pilot." Cid turned red as Shera's mouth fell slightly open. "I said don't talk to her like that."

"Cid's gotten better-" Shera cut off as Cid banged his fist on the table.

"Don't need no engineer who thinks she's a pilot tellin' me how ta talk!" he growled angrily. "I don't treat Shera bad."

"You talk to her in a manner that makes me want to deck you on her behalf," I shot back.

"Wish ya would and get it over with!"

Cid's words surprised me and in that moment I realized he really did care about Shera. He probably even loved her but was so crude and used to bitterness that he couldn't quite express it. His next words broke the temporary calm I had found and had me seeing red all over again.

"Shit, now drinkin's no good. Shera get yur ass in the kitchen and make some tea!"

Shalua's face was also red as Shera rose to fulfill the request and I realized everyone had been watching Cid and me argue like it was a tennis match. That didn't stop me from calling on the power and forcing a surprised Shera back into her seat.

"That's not how you ask someone for something!" I snarled at Cid.

Cid sneered back. "Ain't yur brat or yur husband, don't tell me how ta talk!"

"You don't have to be either for me to say you're being nasty!"

"I want some fuckin' tea! Shera's tea's best so I want some!"

"You can ask nicely!"

Cid and I were both standing now, both of us red in the face.

"Back yur ass down!"

"Ask her nicely!"

"She knows I love her tea!"

"She's not your wife!"

"Fine then!" Cid was red in the face and probably half drunk but what he did next made me wonder just how drunk as he turned to face the ever faithful engineer. "Shera, would ya marry me?"

For her part Shera looked stunned as she stared at Cid and I was stunned to the point that I was just staring at the two. Everyone was silent as Shera continued to stare at Cid and finally found her voice almost a minute after Cid's proposal.

"Y-yes, I'll marry you Cid." Shera looked about ready to burst into tears right then as her face broke into a huge smile.

Cid on the other hand blinked several times as what he had just done finally dawned on him. "Okay…" he murmured as he sat down as Shera finally was able to stand as I released her from my hold.

"I'll make that tea now," she stated shakily and headed for the kitchen but I'm sure everyone noticed the slight spring in her step.

Silence continued for a moment before Shelke of all people broke it.

"You people are irrational," she stated before taking a sip of her strawberry milk.

_**Unknown Location**_

Kadaj hefted the box that held Mother and smiled sadly at his brothers. They had lost Tenebrous but none of them really cared about that. What did matter was that Mother was being so silent. She said that she had an idea and was attempting to make a plan but there were certain factors that were hard to obtain.

Sephiroth had to be thrown in here somewhere. As much as Kadaj hated to admit it, Sephiroth was the most powerful and Mother's favorite. She wanted him back but to do that they would need to search the Lifestream and without a Cetra and with Sephiroth's soul seeming to be at peace, that would take time.

Why couldn't Mother love and bless him the way she did Sephiroth? He would be anything for her, do anything! Loz and Yazoo must feel the same but at that moment Kadaj didn't care.

"Has she spoken?" a voice called and Kadaj turned to see his long haired brother step out and approach him, serpentine eyes fixed on the box.

"Not for a while. She's planning."

Yazoo tilted his head slightly then reached forward and ran a finger down the outside of the box. "There will be orders soon then so it would be best for us to be prepared to move."

"Yeah."

Yazoo stared at the younger man for a moment then ran the back of his fingers across the other's cheek and smiled faintly when he didn't pull away. "You shall need rest as well and I know Loz wants time with Mother."

"He can wait," Kadaj growled as he pushed past the other and headed back towards their bikes. Even as he rested, he had no intent to relinquish Mother.


	18. Chapter 18

Saria: Not much good new fiction out.

Tori: You've been sitting in a bookstore almost every day. You're going to lose interest soon!

Zas: Every day?

Saria: Yeah, where have you been?

Zas: (points at where SA is setting up a karaoke machine)

zzzzzzzzzz

Before leaving that day, Tifa and I drew Shalua into the back to discuss party possibilities for Shelke. Shalua did have plans for what she wanted to do but thought coming to have cake with AVALANCHE in the evening would be a good way to end the day.

"We can make it an engagement party as well!" Tifa declared as I strapped Aiden into his stroller to head home. "Aeris might have difficulty coming but she'll want to."

"We can borrow a car," I pointed out and Tifa nodded.

"I'm surprised they don't have one yet. Especially with Aeris's due date coming up so quickly."

I shrugged myself then said my goodbyes to everyone before heading out. The group going would be meeting up tomorrow at the airfield at eight in the morning and I needed to pack not only for myself but for Aiden as well. He'd been in my plane a number of times by now so I was certain he should be fine.

Reeve wasn't home when I got back but Cait Sith had already begun to prep his mog for the trip. He had his collection of materia before him and was rolling a number of them around, considering each in turn. I recognized the mastered Ice he already had slotted into his armlet and couldn't stop a smile.

Settling Aiden into his rocker, I headed upstairs and pulled out two bags plus Aiden's diaper bag. I stuffed it with diapers, wipes, baby powder and all the items I believed he may need before packing one of the two other bags with a number of his clothes, being careful to include pajamas, socks, and several hats. That one plus the diaper bag were left by the door of Aiden's room so if I remembered something it would be easy to just throw it in.

My own clothes were easy enough to pack and I focused mostly on jeans and simple shirts. My winter jacket should be good for keeping me warm while on the North continent and Banora was far enough south that I doubted I would need a coat.

My tantō were pulled out of the closet and then I joined Cait Sith downstairs as I considered my own materia. Leviathan and the Hell Blizzaga Reeve had given me were automatically installed on my armlet before I even glanced at what else I had. I eventually settled on my Cure and Time materia and added an unmastered All and Elemental.

I fed Aiden early that night so that I could maximize my few hours with Reeve. We hadn't been getting nearly enough time together recently and it bugged me, especially after that encounter with Scarlet.

He came in late that night due to an emergency arising from a small terrorist cell that tried to cut the supports for a new building. The building collapsed, killing three people and Reeve had personally gone to insure that everything was taken care of.

I could tell he was distressed by what had happened as he gave his greeting then headed upstairs to shower before dinner. Seeing as how dinner was already made and I trusted Cait Sith to watch Aiden, I waited a moment before following Reeve upstairs and slipped into the shower behind him, gently resting my hands on his back.

Reeve was beyond stressed, I could feel it in the way that he didn't move or acknowledge my presence for a moment before turning slightly and pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Promise me you'll be safe," he murmured into my ear.

"I'll be back before you know it," I whispered as I tilted my head back and brushed my lips over his.

Our dinner was long cold before we made it back downstairs.

_**Shelke**_

It was strange, this business of packing.

DeepGround soldiers all wore specialized bodysuits and didn't need to change clothes very often so the concept was lost on them after a while. And with the novelty of owning her own clothes other than the body suit still being new, Shelke found packing to be a difficult thing. She didn't want to take too much but she didn't want to part with anything either.

Idly the former DeepGrounder ran her hand over her collection of tops, trying her best to just choose three or four but finding she couldn't. DeepGround didn't allow her to own anything and now that she did…

Shelke groaned as annoyance ran through her as she fingered a blue top that she hadn't yet had the opportunity to wear before glancing at a yellow one then considered a pink one. There were so many colors, so many styles…

What was wrong with her? This should be easy but she found it beyond difficult.

A knock at the door drew her attention and she gave a half-hearted "Come in."

Shalua entered and offered a small smile at the sight of the collection of clothing that Shelke had spread over her bed.

"Having trouble?"

Shelke shrugged then glanced over the clothing again. Part of her said to take the simplest clothing but she wanted the prettier ones too.

"This shouldn't be a difficult trip," Shalua pointed out as she moved to stand beside Shelke. "You should take some things you don't mind getting dirty. I'm sure we'll have some time for sightseeing."

Shelke shrugged slightly, knowing that her sister was right as she grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a top. She would still be receiving the treatments in the water and there would be the training she would be receiving so she felt secure in knowing that that at least would be appropriate.

Two pairs of jeans joined the sweatpants and she glanced at Shalua who shrugged slightly. "It might be cold on the North Continent and Corel is a bit of a rough environment."

Two long sleeved shirts were soon chosen as well as two short sleeved ones and though she wanted to take more, sense told Shelke that she had enough clothing and she quickly shoved them into her bag and zipped it shut.

_**Normal**_

Aiden fussed loudly when I woke him the next morning and cried throughout breakfast, finally settling when I tucked him into his stroller as I grabbed my bag and Cait Sith took the bags for Aiden. Reeve walked with us to the airport.

"Be sure to call," Reeve said as we turned into the airport and Cait Sith bounced off ahead of us.

I smiled but nodded as I glanced around the field. Cloud was there but Tifa and Zack were noticeably absent. Currently the chocobo haired hero was talking to Cid who seemed to finally be over the shock of yesterday and had his arm draped over a beaming Shera's shoulder.

"Good to see Cid seems to be in a good mood," Reeve stated as he reached into the stroller and lifted Aiden up.

I laughed. "I wonder how long that will last especially considering what he has previously said about marrying Shera."

"Marry Shera?" Reeve straightened up and stared at me. "Did he propose?"

"Kind of. I guess you could say we got into an argument and I provoked him."

Reeve laughed and in his arms Aiden also smiled, obviously reacting to the positive sound. "Maybe you two should argue more often. I hate to say it but good things seem to happen when you do."

"Yes, and in a few years we'll have another argument about how I'm the one who caused him to get married."

"That will probably result in him becoming a father."

Both of us shared a smile then and Aiden gurgled loudly against Reeve's shoulder.

"Hey lovebirds!" Cid yelled at us from his side of the ramp. "Ya joinin' us or keeping the moment private?"

"We're coming!" I called back and pushed the stroller towards the ramp where the other three stood.

"Vincent is already here," Cloud stated as we approached. "Nanaki should be here in a few minutes."

"Are Shalua and Shelke here yet?"

"Already in the ship!" Cid grinned as he nodded up the ramp. "But the best news is the Turks weren't here this mornin'!"

We all smiled slightly as Cait Sith hopped down the ramp to join us.

"Great day for a trip!" Cid declared happily as he glanced at the sky.

His mood must have been very good because the morning wasn't all that great. It was cloudy and the air smelt of a promise for rain.

"Ho ho hoo!" came the voice of Bugenhagen as he appeared on the field, Nanaki in tow. "Almost ready to depart then?"

"Sure are!" Cid called.

"Not going to wait for the team of workers Shinra promised for digging the pools?"

"No Shinra on my ship!" Cid yelled, his good mood temporarily fading as his face almost immediately took on a violent red hue.

"Cloud," Nanaki stated in greeting. "Have you come to see us off?"

"Yeah, Tifa needed to meet a supplier and Aeris's mother is visiting so Zack chose to stay by Aeris's side. They said to wish you all luck and a safe trip for them."

"Good so let's go then 'fore Shinra shows!" Cid shouted as he turned and headed up the ramp of the airship.

Red sighed loudly but nodded to Cloud and Bugen. "I'll see you when we're back."

Reeve drew me in for one more hug and a kiss, Aiden between us. He cooed and giggled as he turned slightly and wrapped his fingers into the fabric of my shirt.

"Be careful," Reeve said once again as he finally handed Aiden over to me and kissed the top of his head before we kissed one more time as Cait pushed the stroller up the ramp into the airship.

"Hold down the fort here and watch out for that red woman," I replied before heading into the airship myself. Vincent was at the top of the ramp and he nodded down at Cloud, Bugen, and Reeve as Nanaki and I joined him and waved down until the hatch finally closed.

_**Wutai**_

Though the war was long over and Kunsel was known as one of the people who "assisted Lady Yuffie in toppling Shinra", he found that people eyed him suspiciously when he walked through the streets of the capital. Yuffie had surprisingly insisted that he walk around the town as she conducted business with her father and the noble court of Wutai. He had to admit that he didn't know that customs of Wutai so it was probably best that he not try to talk to the nobles but he was certain that he could have at least talked to Lord Godo.

Unlike in Edge where people had easy access to the healing pool, Geostigma cases were in significantly higher numbers here. People roaming the streets had obvious rashes on their bodies and did their best to cover up. The ostracizing was also painfully obvious as people pulled away from the afflicted.

The former SOLDIER winced as a child carrying a basket was bumped and fell, spilling the contents on the street. The person who bumped the kid glanced down, almost looked ready to help until he noticed the telling rash on the side of the kid's face. The man sneered and pulled away immediately, looking thoroughly disgusted.

It was a scene that Kunsel was familiar with due to having seen it a number of times in Edge before the pool was made.

Sighing at the behavior, Kunsel knelt down next to the kid and righted the basket as the child scrambled to gather the fruit that had been spilled.

"_Arigato_."

The word was barely audible but caused Kunsel to smile slightly. His command of the language of Wutai wasn't great but he knew when someone was thanking him.

"Welcome," he replied and found himself faintly amused as the child's head shot up and his eyes widened spectacularly in shock and horror.

"_Bakemono_!" the child screamed and leapt to his feet before tearing down the street.

Glancing down and realizing he had nothing better to do, Kunsel followed the child down the next two streets to a beautiful house where the kid seemed to be hysterically crying to an elderly woman. She listened for a moment before catching sight of Kunsel and shoving the boy behind her.

"_Gaijin_, what you want?" she hissed at him, her thick accent giving her words a sinister sounding twist.

"Just bringing this," he replied and held out the basket to the woman.

She glared angrily before snatching the basket and practically tossing it at the child behind her.

"Leave before Hina-sama see you!"

"_Dare gadesu ka_?" (Who's there?)

"_Chōdo gaikoku hito Hina-sama_." (Just a foreigner Hina-sama.)

"_Gaikoku hito_?" (A foreigner?)

A woman appeared from the house then and both the elderly woman and the child bowed to her. Seeing this could turn a bit bad since he hadn't understood what was occurring thus far, Kunsel decided it was time he departed.

"Wait!" The voice was accented and much sweeter sounding than the elderly woman's.

Turning, Kunsel faced the new woman again and this time took a moment to take in her appearance. He could tell she was very well dressed and though she appeared middle aged, she was still quite beautiful.

"You are one who came with Yuffie-hime?"

"Yeah, I know Yuffie."

Glancing up and down the street, the woman turned her attention back to Kunsel. "My husband and other elders went for meeting with Yuffie-hime. Is there danger?"

"Shinra eyes," the elderly woman growled. She lowered her head slightly as her mistress shot her a sharp look.

"No danger, hasn't the news on the healing pools reached here?" The woman's raised eyebrows showed her cluelessness.

"Healing pools?"

"For curing the stigma." This time Kunsel nodded towards the child who took a step back.

The elderly woman jumped forward now, aggression now replaced by desperation. "Heal the stigma? Pool? Cure in Edge! Midgar!"

"The creator wants to set up a pool here, Yuffie and I came to talk to Lord Godo and the council about it."

Both women stared at him for a moment before the elder raised her hands and started to chant prayers.

"They can't think to refuse!" Hina declared as she stared at Kunsel.

Kunsel shrugged. "I'm not certain if they'll agree or not, but the issue won't be forced. If they don't agree then we can find somewhere else."

"Agree!" the elderly woman practically shouted then reached behind her and pulled the child in front of her and indicated the rash on his face. "Must agree! My _mago_ needs!" (grandson)

"What would be the costs?" Hina asked as she glanced at the child also.

"Nothing." Both women stared this time.

"Shinra demanded and when we not agree, paid heavy price. Still paid heavy price even if agreed."

"The pool would be set up for free and left to the people of Wutai," Kunsel replied as he thought of the pool back in Edge.

Hina's eyes narrowed slightly. "Sound too good to be true."

_**Wutai Council Chambers**_

Yuffie was reminded yet again of why she hated politics as the old men in front of her squabbled amongst themselves. She had told them of the offer to freely set up the pool in Wutai and had met a mixed response which wasn't exactly what she expected.

There were those that supported the idea and those opposed due to the simple fact that Rachas wasn't Wutaian. It was during this time that Yuffie had an idea to get the old men to agree.

"Chōrō-tachi wa, sore ga Kaze to iu na no josei ga Wutaian kōka no kanōsei ga mottomo takai koto wa kyōmigārimasu." (Elders, it might interest you that the woman named Kaze is most likely of Wutaian descent.)

Her father's head snapped in her direction immediately and he grabbed her arm, and drew her close before whispering, "What are you doing?"

"Rachas's last name is Wutaian and during recent blood tests her blood type was shown to be the type common of Wutai," Yuffie responded.

"She's blond and blue eyed."

"She speaks the language and knows the customs. If passing her off as Wutaian is necessary then she might be able to do it."

"Able doesn't mean willing."

"Yuffie-hime," one of the men called, effectively breaking up the impromptu meeting of Yuffie and her father. "You think that one be of Wutai?"

Yuffie wished some of the councilors would stick to Wutaian because their grasp of the Eastern language was lacking, this one was one of them. She replied in the language though since she knew it would annoy them. "Her family name indicates so as does her blood. She spoke of being taught customs and manners when she was young as well." Yuffie remembered Rachas saying it was visitors that taught her those things but she hoped the other wouldn't mind.

"Maybe, I agree if secret for make the pool shared with…" the councilor's eyes twitched, indicating that he was searching for the right words but several other of the more obstinate councilors nodded also.

"I shall want to see proof of this heritage," yet another called out. "And should she prove a daughter of appropriate class then appropriate actions can be made."

_(To those who don't know, the Japanese Feudal system was based on four tiers and unlike in European society, was based on productivity of the people. The top tier was the Samurai class, the second tier was farmers, third tier was artisans, and the bottom was merchants. Merchants could gain much wealth but were considered insects that gained from the productivity of the higher classes.)_

"_Kanojo wa Banora to shite shira reru nōgyō no machidearu. Soshite, anata wa tekisetsuna koto de nani o imi suru nodesu ka?_" (She is from the farming town known as Banora. And what do you mean by appropriate?)

The councilor waved her off with a faint smile. "Then of the secret of the pool?"

Yuffie sighed and decided to just tell them. "_Kaze-san chaneringu ni yotte pūru mizukara mizu ni wakusei no enerugī ni narimasu_." (Kaze makes the pool herself by channeling the energy of the Planet into water.)

All the councilors plus her father blinked at the response before glancing amongst themselves. One finally spoke after several moments.

"_Densetsu no Cetra?"_ (A legendary Cetra?)

"_Bah!"_ another shouted. "_Cetra wa shinwadesu_!" (Cetra are a myth!)

Glancing out a window, Yuffie hoped Kunsel was having a better time than her as the old men began to squabble yet again, this time over whether or not Cetra were a myth or not.

_**Normal**_

Almost an hour after taking off was when Vincent seemed to notice something was off and started to scout the airship. I had had the creeping sensation of being watched myself but chose to ignore it since I trusted Red and Vincent to have my back if something happened. Currently I had entrusted Aiden to Shalua as I started Shelke on some basic exercises.

"You need to relax," I instructed softly as I directed the flow of the Lifestream to surround Shelke, hoping to ease her into the feeling. It might have been too soon though since she didn't even really hear the Planet yet but I intended to push this if needed.

Shelke breathed a heavy breath and tried to follow my instructions but her skepticism was still a problem. She couldn't believe she was actually trying to do this, probably wouldn't believe it all together if she hadn't seen and experienced this for herself before.

Vincent's sudden departure distracted me for a moment and I followed him with my eyes as he left before glancing over at where Nanaki sat.

"Do you smell anything?"

Nanaki shook his head. "Sorry, too much oil and body odor right now."

I almost laughed as Shalua bit back a laugh herself and Shelke turned her head slightly in shock.

"Besides, we agreed that one of us would always remain near you."

Sighing, I turned my attention back to Shelke who had already begun to try to focus on the Lifestream again. Her face was scrunched up in concentration, not at all relaxed.

"You need to relax," I repeated and Shelke's expression grew mildly annoyed.

"Perhaps you should suggest another method. Relaxing isn't something I've been allowed for eight years."

"And you'll need to do it again eventually," I replied though I did have to admit that she was right. From what little I had heard of DeepGround the healthiest thing in the world there would be paranoia and relaxing would equal letting your guard down and would get you killed. We needed another method.

Sitting back, I kept the flow of the Lifestream circling around Shelke as I considered other methods. The water came to mind and it seemed possible but would only touch her body. That meant I should direct it straight through her mind, much like I had done when I tested her.

Before I could try though the door burst open and Vincent returned, Tseng walking in behind the man along with Elena, Nunchaku, and Martial Arts.

"The Turks?" Shalua demanded angrily as she pushed Aiden into my arms. "Why are the Turks here?"

"We didn't invite them," Vincent informed her.

Cid arrived on the heels of Martial Arts, his scowl etched deeply into his face. "I say we kick 'em o'erboard! That's typical method o' dealin with stowaways!"

Tseng raised his hands in a sign of surrender in response to Cid's declaration. "We just want to insure the mission is successful, no need to get nasty."

Personally I agreed with Tseng about kicking the Turks overboard but we were over the ocean now and the likelihood of their survival wasn't great. Besides, we did have a need for some laborers…

Nanaki and I shared a look before we both glanced at Vincent whose lips quirked for a moment as he seemed to pick up on our train of thought.

"No need Cid," I said as a mischievous smile played on my lips, the sort that instantly had Cid edging towards the door since he knew it as the look from each time I pranked him.

"What'er ya plannin?" he demanded as the Turks started to show signs of nervousness as well.

"Think we should volunteer to kick ourselves overboard?" Elena muttered to her comrades.

Tseng raised an eyebrow at her before shaking his head. "Turks complete their mission."

Nunchaku looked simultaneously relieved and nervous as he focused on me. "What do you want us to do?"

"We need diggers," I replied with a sweet smile and watched Elena groan loudly as the other Turks sweatdropped and Cid burst out with a roar of laughter.

"We'll be reachin Bone Village in another two hours," Cid finally wheezed as his laughter died down. "Don't want 'em on the bridge."

"They can't stay here, we're discussing sensitive issues." Shalua nodded in agreement to my statement.

Tseng shrugged faintly. "We'll remain in the cargo area."

"Fine by me." Cid turned heel and left then and after a few nudges the Turks left as well.

No one bothered to ask Vincent how he knew the Turks were present and as I returned to practice with Shelke, he leaned against the far wall next to Nanaki.

"Keep trying to relax," I instructed Shelke as I settled Aiden on the floor next to me. "I'm going to try to use another method to help you make the connection."

Shelke wasn't quite aware of it as I reached out and touched her mind, slowly sending a stream of the power through her mind directly.

The girl jumped for a moment and her head swiveled around before she focused on me again, her eyes narrowing slightly before she attempted to relax again and take the power into her being and learn how it felt.

_**Cargo Area**_

It had been a long shot to hope they wouldn't be noticed until much later in the trip, but sometimes it was also best to just get the initial confrontation over with.

Tseng's thoughts at the moment were that perhaps he should have made himself and his team hide on the exterior of the ship no matter how cold it would have been. Right about now Elena would have been too cold to complain and he always could have hidden himself on a different area of the ship.

"Can't believe this! The Turks as ditch diggers!" Elena almost cried as she paced about. "Who honestly uses the Turks as ditch diggers?!"

"Ms. Kaze does, several times now at that!" Nunchaku was smiling slightly at Elena's rant. "But at least we're not hunkering behind those panels near the waste control area."

Yes, next time he needed to stowaway on a ship, Tseng was going to clamp on to the underbelly of the ship if he had to.

_**Unknown Location**_

Kadaj pouted up at Yazoo as the man sat on him along with Loz. The giant was cradling Mother's head with a semi-goofy grin on his place while Yazoo lectured him about sharing.

Mother still hadn't spoken to them yet and he was really starting to get worried. Sure he knew that a plan sometimes took a while to form and in her current state, gathering the power for one would take a hellish amount of time, but that didn't explain why she wouldn't speak to them.

"Mother's so quiet…" Loz didn't sound happy at all as he passed the box to Yazoo and the man patted his brother's arm as he accepted their Mother's head.

"She's just tired and planning." Yazoo's reassurance was meant for all of them though he looked specifically at Loz as he gave it. Loz sniffled slightly in response.

"He better not start crying on me!"

_**Normal**_

By the time we reached Bone Village Shelke was just starting to get the hang of feeling the Lifestream surrounding her and though she hadn't yet been able to relax, she could now wrestle with it in her body. It seemed she would have the same problem I had of trying to force the power to obey her rather than relaxing into it as well as being unable to get past the rational thoughts of what should be possible versus impossible.

Meditation was going to be key for her training was what I had decided thus far.

The Highwind's arrival in Bone Village was a quiet one where we were met by a representative of the village and one for the excavation site. They had been informed the pool needed to be in a sheltered place and I was surprised as we were escorted to a tent just on the outskirts of the village.

"Didn't have spare buildin's fer the pool," the village rep stated as he yanked back a flap on the tent. "We'll build one soon."

The tent was literally only meant to keep the dirt from the excavation site out of the small pond that had been dug. It would only be deep enough and big enough for two people or so.

The excavator spoke then. "We weren't sure how big to make the pool or if we should add water. If you need changes then feel free to ask."

"Don't worry, we have some bees that will need to be kept busy," I replied then glanced back at where Tseng was already displaying the telling signs of annoyance. Behind him Martial Arts and Nunchaku were already shedding their coats while Elena scowled darkly. "So we'll just need four shovels if you don't mind."

"Of course!" The two reps left soon after though we noticed that there was a small crowd already forming outside.

Cid was grinning in a slightly vicious manner as he glanced into the pool. "So, how deep's it gotta be?"

"Chest level," I replied as Nanaki glanced into the pool also.

Tseng's expression was now very dark as he pulled off his own suit jacket and began to roll up the sleeves of his dress shirt.

"What did we do to deserve this?" Elena groaned and just because I felt a bit vicious myself right then, I answered her.

"Let's see, Sector 7, attacking us, making innocent people your scapegoats, and let's not forget just becoming a cleaner/assassin for Shinra for money."

"That's not all it was!" Elena argued as I passed Aiden over to Vincent when she took a step forward. "We were attempting to keep the peace!"

"Elena." Tseng sounded rather resigned right then and I almost felt sorry for him until I remembered that he was the one in Crisis Core who told Zack that Turks were paid better. Maybe there was more to him than I'd seen thus far but until I had seen it then Tseng was still just a man that sold himself out for money.


	19. Chapter 19

Saria: Man… Work is really taking it out of me!

Zas: (glares) We haven't had a day off for weeks!

Tori: Relax! March will be here soon and we'll be taking a vacation!

SA: Tired…

Saria: Ok… So my muses are a little drained right now but I will be trying to keep updates coming.

zzzzzzzzzz

As the Turks began to deepen the pool, the rest of us spread out through the excavation site and the adjoining village. It was tempting to try to borrow a truck and visit the Ancient City but memories of Advent Children indicated that the Remnants used the place as their base. I couldn't sense anything there but I had found that Jenova could conceal her presence so that didn't mean anything in the end.

"Shouldn't you let Shelke have a break?" Shalua asked when I called her sister over and had her settle into a comfortable meditation stance.

"This isn't rigorous," I replied as once again I directed the Lifestream to flow around Shelke and into her mind.

The former DeepGrounder shivered at the touch of the LifeStream and I wondered if we should have gone into one of the tents since it was cold outside. Shelke though at that moment almost seemed to smile for a moment before frowning deeply.

"The voices are… the Planet?" she asked as she shut her eyes, listening intently.

"Yeah, are you hearing anything?"

"Murmurs, nothing legible."

It was a start, probably right around where I had started to be honest so I wasn't concerned. What did concern me was how Shelke didn't understand how to relax. Just learning that could take years after the trauma she had gone through. Though it wasn't necessary that she relax, it would make things easier.

"Get a good feel for the Lifestream," I instructed as I pulled the power away from her mind. "You need to open your mind to it."

Shelke nodded and though she didn't relax, she did seem to try to open her senses, to listen for something that she wasn't sure about. Seeing nothing further that I could do right then, I stood and surveyed the camp.

Nanaki and Cait Sith were near the large skull piece at the north end of the excavation site. They were talking about something.

Cid was talking to one of the villagers and seemed to be bargaining for something. Shera was near him and looked to be blushing vividly. I could only wonder what they were about to get up to.

It was Vincent that finally held my attention. He and Aiden were at the northwest corner of the site, him trying to help my almost eight month old son walk while holding his tiny hands. It was an adorable sight to behold and I wouldn't have minded if they hadn't been so close to the forest!

"Vincent!" I called as I shot up the ladder and raced towards them. "Don't go in there!"

The gunner stared at me for a moment then nodded his head towards the forest. "Chaos tells me that it won't reject me."

"We don't know what's in there," I insisted as I reached forward and lifted Aiden.

Vincent raised an eyebrow at my words but shrugged slightly before heading towards where Nanaki and Cait Sith were standing.

"I don't think that those men that were with that other Ancient went back there," he told me.

Didn't stop them from doing so during Advent Children. It was best to not risk this in my opinion.

"What's Cid doin?" Cait asked, directing all of our attention back to where our comrade was still negotiating with the villager from before.

Nanaki gave his canine version of a shrug in response. "Knowing Cid, we shall know the moment he is finished." He turned his attention back to me then. "How goes the training for that girl?"

"Slowly," I admitted. "She'll need to learn to relax before she'll be able to master anything and that's a long way off."

"Maybe she should talk to a Wutaian martial artist," Vincent suggested.

"Maybe," I admitted though I couldn't say I was too sure that would work.

"Or get her drunk!" Cait Sith's suggestion earned flat stares from everyone.

"What about in the future?" Nanaki's question confused me.

"Future?"

"Grandfather believes that you may be able to restart some sort of order of Cetra. I thought it a strange thought at first since there were only two of you plus him but with the way your numbers keep increasing, it might be possible."

Nanaki's explanation didn't do anything to thrill me. To be honest, I didn't think Gaia was ready for anything like that, at least not publically. Maybe if we limited ourselves to just Cosmo Canyon, but not across the Planet and I refused to be limited.

"I have no such intentions," I admitted which drew a gruff laugh from Red.

"And it's OFFICIAL!"

Cid's yell drew all of our attention and the four of us plus one baby turned to see Cid give Shera a hand up the ladder before he turned and grinned at us.

"Not the group I wanted, but ya'll do!"

"Do?" Vincent sounded vaguely insulted as the rest of us stared.

"Yeah!" Cid replied before turning to the ladder where several of the crew climbed up the ladder. "Just made the engagement official!" He grabbed Shera's hand then and raised it so we all saw the bracelet she now wore, an engagement bracelet.

Shera blushed deeply at Cid's gesture but still wore a huge smile.

"Any plans thus far?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I want the ceremony on the Shera!" Cid declared.

Nanaki groaned while Cait Sith laughed.

"Hey! We built that ship together! Want this marriage ta show what we can do together!"

Shera had looked just as uncertain as the rest of us when Cid declared where he wanted the ceremony to be but now was blushing brighter than ever.

"I-it's fine with me," she said after a moment.

"Surprisingly deep of you, Cid," I teased and for once he didn't rise to my bait.

"Thought long an' hard on that!"

_**Scarlet**_

Scarlet glared at the red headed Turk in front of her. Though she was nowhere near as annoying as that Reno Turk, this one was still getting on her nerves. Each time she asked about Tseng or attempted to engage in small talk the other would just brush her off or inform her that she didn't need to know.

They were currently in town hall, Rufus visiting with a small team of Turks as they met with insurance companies and had paperwork drawn up for permits to rebuild the Shinra mansion.

To add further insult to injury, when the group had entered Rufus had not acknowledged her in any manner.

Keeping her growls inaudible, the former executive returned to the secretary stations and seated herself at her small, battered desk. All around her were the clicks and murmurs of the other secretaries and not for the first time she felt herself being closed in on. Failure loomed overhead and she couldn't rise up!

Rumors flew throughout the cramped office as the runners, secretaries, messengers, and various others chatted, exchanging ideas and the latest news. Normally she could shut out most of these noises the way most could shut out the buzzing of insignificant insects, but her nerves were too raw from her various failed attempts to better herself.

"I heard that the terrorist was related to the Fairs and Kaze!"

"Really?" another voice queried. "Goddess, no wonder AVALANCHE was so quick to strike them down."

"That skirt looked so slutty!" yet another voice whispered from another pair.

"I heard Rufus Shinra's looking for a wife!"

"A wife? Wow… He is still pretty handsome and rich!"

Rumors and chitchat flew in every direction, some about private affairs, some about recent events; all of it grated on Scarlet's nerves. Still stinging from her defeats, she grabbed a headset and plugged it into her computer in an attempt to drown out some of the noise.

It was after she had finished typing up a report from one of the city crews that she pulled up her email to see if she had any more assignments that she discovered a message from a different source altogether.

Clicking to open the message, her eyes widened slightly as she found that she finally had a response.

_**Normal**_

The Turks were still not quite done by the time the sun was setting and they were released from the assignment for the night. It was easy to see that though they were fit, all four were tired and dirty after hours of digging.

It was very funny to see three out of four of them struggle to pick up bowls of stew that were set out for our party but I felt somewhat sorry for Nunchaku and Martial Arts.

All of us were gathered around a fire that evening near the airship. Apparently we were using a skeleton crew right now so there was no staff in the galley right then so all meals would be up to individuals to make unless they were provided. It was strange to see the slight melding that occurred after the Turks joined us. Tseng was his usual self and remained silent, his eyes flitting around the area, obviously watching for any threats, Elena faithfully by his side.

Nunchaku on the other hand proved to be quite social and eagerly dove into conversation immediately after he had finished his food. Martial Arts didn't talk so much but wasn't an isolationist either. He actually started a conversation with Nanaki that seemed to be engaging for both of them.

Shelke was silent where she sat by the fire and didn't eat much. She seemed deep in thought about something. Shalua tried several times to get her to talk before sighing and turning to me instead.

"Guess she must be tired," she said as she glanced at where Vincent was helping Aiden with his sippy cup. "Are you weaning him already?"

"Not really, just getting him used to the cup. As for Shelke, she's still adjusting."

Shalua nodded. "The pool should be finished tomorrow then we head for Corel. Are we going to leave the Turks here?"

I glanced at the crew and shook my head with a sigh. "They know where we intend to go; I prefer keeping this group rather than risk seeing who they'll send to meet us at the next place. Shinra might actually send Reno with orders to annoy us as much as he can."

The scientist sighed before we moved on to other topics of conversation, the lot of us eventually turning in to our cabins on the Shera.

Morning dawned in a not very bright manner, a patchy layer of clouds blocking a lot of the light. With it also came the first of several groups of people from small villages all over the continent that were afflicted with Geostigma and a surprise from the diggers of the excavation site: they had finished digging the pool for us while we slept and already had the pool lined with fast drying cement to prevent the water from escaping.

The cement was set and everything ready before the morning was even half spent so the Turks and several of the crew from the Shera and the excavators had brought one of the water tanks down to where the pool was.

Shalua and I had noted that Shelke was a few hours late in receiving her treatment that day and we both noticed the slight shaking of her limbs as we waited by the empty pool.

"Any pain?" I asked as the first hose was lowered into the pool and water began to fill the simple construct.

"No." Shelke's reply was short and held the normal formal note that I was still not used to. Even one word responses still sounded a bit robotic from this girl.

"Just weak?"

Shelke seemed to offer Shalua a half glare before turning her eyes back onto the pool.

"Weakness is unacceptable."

Internally I sighed at Shelke's response. It seemed as though each time we made it a step forward, Shelke would take two back.

"If you are concerned for my wellbeing, then normally I would have been in severe pain and hardly able to stand after delaying Mako treatment by several hours."

I grinned at her words before looking to Shalua. "Finally some progress!"

Shalua smiled slightly herself as well. It was still going to be a long recovery for Shelke but she was responding at least, both physically and mentally.

Knowing that we still had several more pools to fill, it was understandable that everyone was a bit stingy with the water and we only filled the pool about a third of the way before the men and women who were helping with the pool started hauling buckets of regular water to the pool via a line which Shalua, Vincent, and I all joined. Red and Cait Sith assisted by being some of the runners that hauled the empty buckets back to the well where they were being filled.

Right as noon rolled around was when the pool was finally full enough in my opinion and with the help of the Turks, the tent covering the area was closed and the people held back as I jumped into the water, a visibly shaking Shelke also entering the pool.

There was an audible sigh from Shelke after entering the water and as I focused on the power, I realized this was probably as good of a time as any to help her learn to relax.

"You feeling alright?" I asked the girl as she bobbed slightly on the surface of the water.

"I'm fine," was the reply I received as the healing power of the Planet began to flood the water.

Dividing my attention at that moment was a little difficult but I managed to reach out to Shelke's mind as I continued the flow of healing energy and felt for how she was reacting to the water.

Her body wasn't in any real pain but it ached was the first thing I was aware of from Shelke. The water soothed her aches wonderfully though and Shelke was the closest to relaxed as I had ever felt her to being. She could also hear the voices of the Planet more clearly at that moment than she had previously.

Grinning, I directed a thread of the power through her mind and felt her freeze as she realized the condition that she was in. Though she was quick to lockdown on her senses right then, to me it signaled progress that she had recognized what had happened. My hope was that she would soon correlate what had happened with her training and make use of it.

The water took almost eight minutes to reach the right balance and during that time I felt Shelke open her senses once more. It was only for a moment but it seemed obvious that she was already noticing the difference.

Though the head of the excavation site and the civilian portions of the village came to see us off once the pool was finished, we departed without any fanfare beyond promises from both individuals that they would insure the pool was protected.

It was right before the Shera departed that I noticed Shelke was staring out of one of the observation windows towards the forest that hid the Forgotten Capital.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as walked into the room myself, Aiden in my arms after reclaiming him from several of the crew who had watched him that morning.

Shelke glanced at me before staring out at the forest again. "Those trees are… hiding something."

I smiled as I looked out over the trees as the airship began to rise. "There is an old city for the Cetra beyond that forest. Normal people can't reach it without a special item."

"A city?"

"It's a holy place. I'll take you there someday and explain as much as I can."

"Why didn't we go during our spare hours here?"

I bit my lip. I didn't want to explain that I didn't think it was safe there at the moment but couldn't completely avoid the topic either.

"Aiden's a little too young to go."

Shelke obviously didn't buy what I had said but dropped the topic. "Are there any other places like that?"

"Some. A number have been destroyed though because of the actions of the Calamity and Shinra."

"Like where?"

"The Temple of the Ancients, the North Crater… There was also a church in the Sector 5 slums that I would have described as blessed until recently."

"Any places left that would still be blest?"

Taking a moment to think, I frowned at the one place that came to mind. "Mount Nibel."

Shelke must have recognized the name because her eyes widened slightly. "Nibel? What's there?"

"Natural mako springs and fountains. Aeris and I passed through there with our friends on our first trip."

"That sounds interesting." Shalua's voice drew the attention of both Shelke and me to where the woman was standing in the doorway. "I heard all the natural springs of mako had dried up and the reactor on Mount Nibel was supposed to be the oldest one."

"Have to wonder what the place would have been like without the reactor," I admitted. Truly the mountain would have been rich with life had that reactor not been placed there.

_**Edge**_

Rachas hadn't even been gone a day and Cloud could honestly say that he was glad that he didn't have her job full-time. The woman usually kept the paperwork for Three Blades in order and scheduled the deliveries. Though it seemed straight forward and for the most part was, Cloud was quickly discovering all the little tricks and traps one had to be aware of.

To make matters worse, due to his mother-in-law visiting, Zack wasn't as flexible for deliveries as he had been not even a week before. Thus Cloud had to cover for himself, Rachas, and partially for Zack. His only consolation was that Rachas had taken care of most of the paperwork for known and scheduled deliveries.

The front door of the bar slammed several minutes later and he heard the voices of three kids enter the bar and knew automatically that Marlene had brought Denzel and Ricky home with her. The three were becoming pretty good friends due to the time Marlene had spent at Ruvie's and the residents of the bar were pleased that Barret's daughter had made friends with other children and not just terrorist connections.

Tifa's voice reached his ears then, calling the kids to order and demanding to see their assignment sheets for homework. There were several groans and then muffled grumbling before the door to the living area was opened and three downtrodden kids plodded in.

"A page long report," Denzel grumbled as the three settled at the kitchen table.

"A math sheet and book report." Marlene's retort still sounded sweet.

"Yeah, and the story is all of twelve pages and not even full pages!"

"That doesn't sound like homework being done!" Tifa's voice called and Cloud viewed this as an opportunity to unwind a bit. Gathering his forms, he carried them down the hall and settled them at the table with the kids before heading into the kitchen to make a snack for the lot of them.

"You have homework too?" Ricky asked as the three settled and began to pull out papers and readers from their schoolbags.

"Yep, be prepared to do homework your entire life," Cloud replied as he pulled out a bag of popcorn and tossed it into the microwave.

Three groans sounded as the kids began to leaf through their assignments.

The microwave soon beeped that it was finished and Cloud poured the puffy snack into a large bowl that he carried to the table and set it in the center, all four of them automatically reaching out to grab a handful.

"Can't believe I'll have homework forever," Denzel grumbled.

"Not if ya choose the right job!" All four heads immediately swiveled to the backdoor where a red headed Turk stood, his uniform in its normal rumpled state. "Turks fer instance don't do homework!"

Cloud narrowed his eyes as he saw a faint glimmer appear in Ricky's eyes but was proud to note no such presence in Denzel or Marlene's.

"I know you guys do reports, sometimes several a day!" Tifa's voice called out and Cloud was pleased to see her in the door, four glasses of what looked to be strawberry milk on a tray she held. "What are you doing here?" Her voice didn't really hold any hostility at the moment as she set the tray on the table.

"Just reportin' that the boss called to say they're finished in Bone Village."

Cloud smirked slightly as he realized that though she had escaped the paperwork, Rachas had not escaped the Turks. Some things in life you just can't avoid it would seem.

"Alright, anything else?"

"Nope!" The red head turned and left then, banging the door shut behind him.

Both of the adults blinked as they watched the Turk leave before Tifa settled the glasses of milk in front of all those seated at the table. Cloud blinked at her in surprise wen she set one before him.

"Those who do homework get a treat!" Tifa told him sweetly and Cloud blushed faintly as she headed back into the front.

_**Normal**_

Three hours was all it took to reach Corel from Bone Village but we had to land a little ways out of the village due to the terrain.

It was as we were headed towards the village on foot on one of the mountain paths that my phone went off.

"Thank goddess I finally got you!" Yuffie's voice exploded the moment I answered.

"What?! Is something wrong?"

"Rikai deki masu ka?" _(Do you understand me?)_ Yuffie demanded.

"Hai. Kunsel modesu ka?" _(Yes. Is Kunsel well?)_ My concern was rising due to Yuffie's fast speech. I was having a bit of trouble just understanding her simple question due to the rapidness of her speech.

"Kunsel ha yoi desu ga, warewareha, riji ni mondai ga aru kanou sei ga ari masu!" _(Kunsel in fine but we might have a problem with the council!)_

Once again Yuffie spoke very fast and I took a few long moments to decipher what she had said.

"Council? Do they not want the pool?"

"Anata to Wutaian wo dono ni yoi desu ka?" _(How good are you with Wutaian?)_

"Suppido wo otoshi te!" _(Slow down!)_ At this point everyone in our party was staring at me and Cait Sith grabbed Aiden when he saw this was bound to be a long conversation.

"Sate, watashitachiha kore wookonau koto ga desu masu da to omou! Koochingu nosukoshi hitsuyouga ari masu." _(Alright, I think we can do this! You'll need a bit of coaching though.)_

"Koochingu?" _(Coaching?)_ I could honestly say that I was thrown by the unfamiliar word and Yuffie's rush was making me nervous.

"Kochira ha Wutaian ni hanasu toki watashino riido ni shitagatte kudasai! Subete no anata ga shitte iru houhou ni shitagatte kudasai." _(Follow my lead when you get here and only speak Wutaian! Follow all the manners you know.)_

"Watashiha shitte iru hitsuyouga ari masu nanika ha ari masu ka?" _(Is there something I should know?)_

Yuffie didn't respond and instead hung up before I could pull an answer out of her. Growling, I keyed in Yuffie's number to call her back only to receive no response. She probably requisitioned Kunsel's phone also since I tried his number next without any luck.

Switching phones was unlikely to make any difference since Yuffie was bound to be wary of any incoming calls so I didn't bother trying to borrow someone else's.

"What was that about?" Nanaki asked as I attempted to retrieve Aiden from Cait Sith.

"Yuffie called."

"We understood that much. What was it about?"

"She was deliberately obscure and told me to speak only Wutaian when we reach the place and follow my manners."

"Of Wutai?"

"Yeah."

All was silent for a moment as I considered what it could possibly mean. It would definitely be polite to do as Yuffie asked which would reflect well on us. So the council might still be trying to decide and Yuffie was trying to tip the scale in our favor by making us appear well versed and open minded as well as understanding of the traditions of the people.

"How are you with Wutaian?" I asked Vincent and received a slight shrug in response.

"A bit rusty most likely though I was well acquainted with it as a child."

Glancing over the group, my eyes rested on Tseng after a moment and I nodded faintly towards the man. He was probably the best option we had for someone who could give us a refresher course on Wutaian language and customs just to insure things ran as smoothly as possible.

My gestures were noted by more than just Tseng and Vincent.

"Something our boss can help you with?" Nunchaku asked and I nodded faintly.

Tseng skipped straight to business. "What would it be?"

"A crash course in Wutaian etiquette focusing on formal manners."

Tseng looked faintly amused as several things obviously fell in place for him. "You have to meet the council then?"

"Yes, probably best if everyone received some sort of training in formal manners."

The lead Turk's poker face was excellent because if he was amused or feeling anything about the situation, there was no sign of it on his face.

"How acquainted with the culture are you?" he finally asked. "Your fluency was surprising."

"I was taught manners and language while young." I nodded to Vincent who admitted the same.

Tseng's eyes narrowed faintly as he seemed to study my face and body, obviously searching for something.

"I'm multiracial," I informed him, hoping the scrutiny would end as the first of the buildings of Corel began to enter our sight. Though I looked pure Caucasian, it was true.

"I'm aware. We've had an extensive background check done on you. It was surprising to find we couldn't find much on your family other than they moved about a lot."

"HEY GUYS!" a shout came from the direction of the villager and all eyes turned to see Barret come barreling out of the village. "Made it he- TURKS!" The miner's eyes focused on the uniformed group in a piercing glare that would have made a lesser group turn heel and run. As it was though, Tseng met the gaze with a calm, unperturbed stare, Martial Arts and Nunchaku stiffened a bit but didn't move, and Elena edged towards Tseng.

"They're with us for right now," Nanaki supplied to Barret.

"Didn't invite 'em though," Cid spat. "Rachas wouldn't let me kick 'em inta the ocean."

Barret looked highly offended. "They ain't welcome in Corel! Not after what Shinra did las' time!"

"It's ok; they're just goin' ta help with diggin' the pool!" Cait Sith grinned at Barret from atop his mog and Barret glanced at the robot before grinning himself as he noticed Aiden also crawling around on the mog.

"Brought the lil guy!" the large man cooed as he reached down and swept up my son for a hug.

Various faces showed varied signs of amusement as Barret cooed at Aiden; even the offended looking Elena cracked a smile at the way the gruff man melted before a baby.

Barret seemed to realize the scene he was creating then and chose to turn away from us, Aiden still in hand. "Agreed on location's this way."

The gunner led us a little closer to the village before turning onto a medium sized path that led towards a small clearing. Several plants littered the ground, scrubby looking bushes and plants that seemed a bit washed out as far as color went.

"Place is outta the way but easy enough access. Far enough away that people don't feel too threatened," Barret informed us. "Some o' the guys even volunteered to help with anything ya might need."

"Very generous but unnecessary," I started only for Tseng to object.

"Actually, considering that you want everyone to be tutored in Wutaian etiquette, it seems like it would be best to have volunteers dig the pool so all will be appropriately prepared."

Glancing at Tseng, it was easy to see he was making a slight threat. I was the one who wanted a pool made in Wutai and requested his help in prepping us. It made no difference to him so he was using that as a way to get his subordinates out of having to dig another pool right now. If I didn't agree then he could easily lead me or our party astray and make it difficult to get the council to agree if they would even hear us out at all.

"Perhaps it would be best," I relinquished. "Corel can proudly declare they made this pool."

Barret thought of that for a moment before nodding. "Prob'bly make others more comfortable, sayin' that we had a hand in makin' this. Better in what Shinra did."

Handing Aiden to me, Barret nodded at the clearing. "Ya'll want ta stay out here. Lotsa people an' their relatives in town now with the stigma. Started comin' soon as ya announced intent fer a pool in Corel. Number o' townspeople ain't happy and the inns full."

"We can sleep in the Shera!" Cid called to Barret. "Have ya heard the news yet B-man?"

"News? Something happen?" Barret asked as he glanced at the lot of us.

"Asked Shera ta marry me!"

Should have known that Cid would be the type to proudly announce this sort of thing. He'd probably chase down Yuffie and Kunsel in Wutai to announce the news. Thinking of that though also reminded me of Cid's manners, as in lack-there-of. Our first visit to Wutai we were honored guests of Yuffie. This time we were going to be diplomats/business people visiting people who had had a bad time with outsiders before.

Turning my attention back to the present, I was unsurprised to see Barret congratulating Cid and Shera loudly, declaring they would need to join him for a celebratory drink at some point.

Cid was going to require a whole lot of polish, especially if there were any sort of meal or meeting we all needed to attend. Such a thing was normal as far as I knew when it came to business deals and Cid was a disaster in both eating and speaking. It was going to be a long night trying to teach him to use chopsticks.


	20. Chapter 20

Saria: Japan in March! Japan in March!

Tori: (has a suitcase out and is tossing items left and right) We need a place to store our extra stuff!

SA: (tugs a pair of pants off her head) We need for you to calm down.

Zas: (Runs in with a stack of resumes) Think we'll have an opportunity to pass these out?

Saria: JAPAN! JAPAN! (checks the batteries in her camera)

zzzzzzzzzz

"Ha-jay-may-my-shit," Cid said with a grin as he tried to work his way through a Wutaian greeting.

"Hajimemashita!" I corrected, my irritation apparent to all.

Across the room Tseng was conducting an advanced lesson for a class that consisted of Vincent and Shalua while Martial Arts led everyone else through a basic lesson that was still more advanced than what Cid was going through. Forget chopsticks, at the rate that Cid was progressing we would be better served to just lock him into his room for however long we were in Wutai.

"That's what I said!" Cid insisted as I considered other possible words I could teach the slang master who couldn't annunciate, preferably ones he couldn't slaughter ten ways to Sunday. Unfortunately at that moment in time the only short words that I could think of were not complimentary and aimed at the resident dunderhead.

"Try 'Douzo yoroshiku'."

"Bozo you-rush-coo!"

Yep, I think the only solution to this problem is locking Cid into his room, preferably with his mouth sewn shut.

Tseng came to my rescue right then along with Vincent and Shalua.

"Not the best pronunciation," Tseng admitted aloud and earned a glare from Cid.

"Ain't my fault their language's such a mouthful!" The blond man huffed as he glanced over to where the other Turks were working alongside Shera, Nanaki, and Cait Sith. Shelke wasn't participating at all, just watching everything. "Don't these blokes talk like us? Yuffie does!"

"Yuffie speaks so well because she has been exposed to our culture and taught since she was young. Besides, this is about being polite and respectful!"

Cid waved off my explanation as he walked towards the other beginner level group.

I glared before turning to Tseng. "Any possibility that we can get him to stay quiet and hope his other deficiencies in behavior will be overlooked since he's a foreigner?"

"Possibly," Tseng replied. "But what is the possibility of him remaining silent?"

The Turk had me there; I don't think Cid would be capable of staying quiet if his life depended on it.

"Should I assume his table manners are just as atrocious?"

No one bothered to answer Tseng and he did the Turk version of an eye roll by narrowing his eyes.

"It would be rude to not introduce him at least once," Tseng continued. "He is the Captain of the ship after all and a member of AVALANCHE."

Hopelessly I glanced at Vincent, praying he would have an idea for a way to politely not include Cid but received no help. Like it or not Cid would have to make at least one appearance.

"Dono you ni saikou no kei wo shimesuto omio masu?" (How would you show high respect?) Tseng quizzed suddenly.

Turning slightly to Tseng, I thought through manners that I knew from Japanese culture. Deepness of a bow was a sigh of respect if I remembered correctly so I offered a bow at the waist to Tseng.

"Anata ha naniwo ii masu ka?" (What do you say?) The Turk asked as I straightened up.

"Douzo yoroshiku," I replied, using the more formal of the introductions I knew. Tseng shook his head in mild disappointment.

"Douzo yoroshiku is meant to be used for someone who is your equal. The term for these events would be 'Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu'."

Looks like I was right about having Tseng help fix any lackings that our party was bound to have with Wutaian culture and language. Thus far aside from Vincent and me, Shalua and Martial Arts were the only ones to have any knowledge in the language and manners of Wutai. Shalua apparently learned through her work with the former AVALANCHE and Martial Arts had trained under a Wutaian master. Since Shalua would be accompanying us as the WRO representative, I pushed for her to be included in the advanced lesson.

The only person refusing to take part in the lessons was Shelke who insisted in them being useless. Though she remained in the room, she seemed to be focusing on her meditation, trying to call the Lifestream to her and open her mind to it.

It had been several hours since our arrival in Corel and our subsequent return to the Shera. Dinner would be in just another hour or so and then the fiasco of teaching a number of people how to use chopsticks properly would begin (coughCidcough).

Tseng had drilled me rather relentlessly on our way back to the ship, getting a feel for how much Wutaian I knew. Though I had several rough areas, I should be able to get my point across with minimal assistance is what he decided on. My speech was mostly formal but meant for speaking to an equal which he viewed as my greatest weakness at this point in time. The fact I did know Lord Godo made the notion of extreme formality seem strange, I had been involved in a food fight in his dining room for crying out loud! With him as one of my opponents! If that didn't kill the notion of formality, I don't know what could.

"Is dinner going to be used as an opportunity to teach table manners?" Shalua asked.

"Yes." My answer was very final since I didn't know where anyone stood in that regard aside from Vincent, Tseng, and myself.

"Good, I need to practice some with chopsticks. Who'll be cooking?"

I glanced at Vincent then the mass of people still going through basic manners, Cid trying to mimic but his poor attempts were drawing smiles and laughter, usually from Cait Sith, Shera, and Nunchaku.

"Can all of you boil rice?" I asked as I nodded towards the door, intent to allow the newbies as much time to practice as they could.

_**Seventh Heaven**_

Reeve nodded to Tifa as he entered the bar. He was honestly thankful for her invitation to dinner. Without Rachas or Aiden the house had seemed too big and quiet for his tastes. It was hard to believe that his former residence in Midgar had been even larger yet it had never bothered him to be alone there.

Tifa smiled at him before nodding towards the door to the back. The one other employee of the bar would takeover while they ate.

It should have been more surprising to see Cloud was the one cooking tonight, but considering how busy the bar was keeping Tifa Reeve supposed he shouldn't be surprised.

Marlene was already at the table and was just finishing up the last of her homework, setting the books on the ground next to the table as she finished with them.

"Hope you don't mind spaghetti," Cloud called from the kitchen.

Marlene pulled a face then, causing Reeve to chuckle slightly. "I'm fine with it but our young friend might have some complaints."

"Cloud made it crunchy last time," she explained. "I like Ms. Ruvie's cooking more."

"Yes, my mother is a wonderful cook," Reeve replied as he moved into the kitchen where Cloud was testing one of the noodles for doneness. "Can I offer a hand?"

"Just get the cups and plates," Cloud called over. "We've got lemonade in a pitcher in the fridge."

"Good thing Zack isn't here," Reeve teased as he pulled out the four plates and cups before moving to the fridge and retrieving the pitcher. "Should I assume that Denzel is with my mother?"

"Yeah." Cloud tipped the pot to drain the water then transferred the spaghetti to a bowl, a pot of sauce being added to another bowl.

_**The Fair House**_

Zack knew he was a bit of a disaster in the kitchen but that wasn't going to stop him from trying to show he was a good husband and future dad, especially with Aeris's mother visiting.

Aeris and Elmyra glanced at the closed door to the kitchen as another crash sounded and Zack gave a slight shriek.

"I see why you love him. Hopeless but will still try," Elmyra teased her daughter with a smile.

Aeris smiled as well before another yelp caught her attention. "You could act like you appreciate his efforts a bit more."

"But mother-in-laws exist to keep husbands on their toes!"

Aeris laughed at her mother's joke. In a way the woman was right but that didn't stop her from wishing she would be a bit friendlier towards Zack.

_**Normal**_

Vincent watched the rice as it cooked while Shalua and I made stir-fry and Tseng surprised us all with sushi.

"The meals there will be varied," he informed us. "It is best to go over manners for all forms of dining and sushi can be one of the more difficult items for the inexperienced to eat."

"I'll say," I admitted as I looked anywhere except at the fish fillets that Tseng was using.

"What manners do you know of for eating?" Tseng's eyes were narrowed at me again.

"Eat what your host presents, at least a little of each dish even if it's something you don't care for," I recited automatically as I threw some peppers into the pan we were using to cook the stir-fry. "Rest your chopsticks either on their stand or on the side of your bowl, never leave them sticking upwards in rice. Don't serve yourself from a communal bowl using the same side of the chopsticks you eat from, turn them around and use the clean end. For foods you dip like sushi, put the wasabi into the soy sauce, not directly on your rolls."

"Which hand do you lift bowls with?"

"Both."

Tseng nodded and as we continued preparing the meal he continued to pose questions on etiquette to each of us in turn. My knowledge on formal dining wasn't anything to be proud of as was proven to me within a few minutes, Vincent was significantly better off, and Shalua just barely knew the basics of chopsticks.

"You'll all be practicing tonight it would seem," Tseng finally stated as he finished cutting the last of his rolls.

Shalua chuckled dryly while I shrugged and reached into a cabinet to select a jar of baby food and grabbed a can of formula for Aiden.

"At least we know of one person who doesn't need any practice."

Everyone was quite happy that we had prepped dinner and the only complainer proved to be Cid and his complaints were aimed mainly at the chopsticks he was being forced to use.

"Don't see why I gotta use this shit!" he called as he pointed the utensils at me as I gently fed my son. "This shit can be eaten with fingers! And what're these flowery looking things?"

"It's not polite to point with your chopsticks and that is sushi," I informed Cid as I took a momentary break to take a bite of my own portion of dinner. My ease with the chopsticks earned me slight glares from Elena and Cid.

"What's it made of?"

"Ask Tseng."

"Why, the great know-it-all don't know?" Cid grinned as he asked.

"I know what it is; I just want to fully enjoy your expression when you find out."

"It can't be that bad!" Elena argued even as Martial Arts lost a small grin from his spot next to her and Nunchaku covered his own expression using his hand. "I mean you ate your bit without complaint."

I fought a grin as Shelke also glanced around, slight confusion apparent in her expression.

"I have also eaten spiders, crickets, and a number of items that would normally turn stomachs." Sure most of them were prepared to the point where I couldn't recognize them as such, but the point is I had eaten such things. It also caused Elena to turn slightly green and set down the piece she was about to eat with a suspicious look.

"Tseng made those though so you don't have to worry."

Elena's doubt was gone immediately and she happily grabbed her last piece while Cid grew even more suspicious, even reaching over to stop Shera from eating one of her pieces.

"Al'ight Turk, what's this crap?"

"Fish and vegetables with rice and seaweed." Tseng's voice was even and he didn't even bother to look towards Cid.

"Don't sound too bad." The crude pilot grabbed a piece using his fingers then and shoved it into his mouth despite some of us trying to remind him of manners. "Fake pilot's just trying ta scare us!"

A slightly vicious side rose in me then as I handed Aiden his bottle since he could now hold it without assistance and focused on what was left of my own meal. "Nope, just a nice raw foods diet!"

Cid grunted and finally caved to the pressure he was receiving from Shera to use his chopsticks and was again trying to use them to grab his next piece.

"Raw foods?" Shelke was the one who noticed my language and raised a question on it.

Across the table I saw Shera, who had actually been doing fairly well with her chopsticks, lose her grip and glance up in slight shock.

"Yeah, sushi isn't cooked!"

Shera now stared down at the rolls on her plate as Cid froze, a piece of sushi that had been evading his chopsticks easily slipping through them again.

"S-surely you just mean not cooked as a whole piece, right? I-I mean… the rice is cooked so isn't the f-fi-fish also?"

"No." Tseng replied this time and I didn't bother to hide my grin as Cid's hands immediately grabbed his throat and he seemed to try to gag though I lost some of the pleasure I felt when I noticed Shera turning pretty pale. Elena was also pale but she trusted Tseng enough to know that he wouldn't lead her astray on this.

"WHY THE F**CKING HELL ARE YA SERVIN' US RAW FISH?!" Cid roared when he finally regained his voice before he rounded on me. "AND YOU KNEW IT YOU B**CH!"

"I ate it also," I reminded Cid. "It's a common food in Wutai and you yourself declared it to be not bad."

"Don't care!" Cid continued. "God, need to let lose now. Goin' ta see if Barret's good for a drink or two." No one had a chance to argue before he stormed out of the room.

"I guess he'll need to practice later," Martial Arts finally stated.

"We have beverages on the ship, how will drinking with better be better?" Shelke asked as she poked slightly at a piece of sushi before deciding it was safe to eat.

"He means alcoholic beverages," Shera supplied.

"Humans find drinking to be a good way to relax when severely stressed," Nanaki continued, obviously anticipating Shelke's next question. "Some resort to it much more quickly than others."

"Reno drinks every day," Nunchaku supplied. "For him it's more of a lifestyle than a stress reliever."

"Not a good one," I pointed out. "Some people shouldn't drink at all, such as those who could be put in charge of the lives and wellbeing of others."

"Says the one who grabbed a bottle the day the first pool was destroyed," Nunchaku countered.

Vincent cut in before I could respond. "That was an extreme situation and Rachas stopped before she was inebriated. Now I think those who need more practice should continue but some of us should go to check on the status of the pool."

"I'll go," I volunteered as I polished off my rice.

"I shall as well." Nanaki stood from where he had been sitting next to the table and stretched in a rather feline-like fashion.

Cait Sith bounced up from his corner and volunteered also.

I turned to Vincent then. "Would you mind watching Aiden?"

The gunner nodded mutely then glanced at where Aiden was still working his way through his bottle.

Tseng stood and followed the three of us out, something that shouldn't have surprised me and in the end none of us asked why. He was clear before that the mission of him and his Turks were to guard the water and by extension me. I should have probably been glad that they didn't try to station a sentry at the door of my room.

The trek to the clearing was a bit dark, even with Cait Sith's mog providing a light but the clearing itself was well lit as several men scurried around the pool location. Glancing in almost caused me to do a double take, these guys had already dug out an area over ten feet deep!

"Big enough?" one of the men asked when he spied our group and walked towards us but stopped cold when he spied Tseng. He glared hard at the Turk before turned his attention back to me.

"It's a bit deep," I replied honestly. "You guys are really fast and impressive."

The miner grinned at the compliment then glanced into the pool. "How deep it needa be?"

"Just deep enough for an adult to jump in and comfortably dunk themselves," I replied. "So about half of what you've got here."

"Can do. We get done t'night, how soon the pool be ready?"

"Tomorrow," I promised which drew a faint smile.

"Good. Plenty o'folks here need this."

I nodded then glanced towards the town proper and wondered for a moment if I should check in with Barret but decided against it. If he and Cid had already started drinking then they were bound to be loud and a bit unpleasant.

"Will we be departing immediately for Wutai after the pool is finished tomorrow?" Tseng asked as our group turned back onto the path heading down to the plains where the Shera was grounded.

"No, we intend to stop in Rocket Town to refuel first," I informed him and Cait Sith gave a slight laugh.

"Might wanna watch Cid lassie, he might start a huge party."

"He knows when to limit himself," Nanaki defended.

I rolled my eyes then glanced up at the sky and smiled slightly. The stars were starting to appear and it would be a clear if somewhat cold night. Good time for star gazing.

We all slipped into the airship easily then I tracked down Vincent and reclaimed Aiden who had long finished his bottle and was nearing his bedtime. Grabbing a blanket, I climbed to the top levels and opened a hatch to the top of the airship.

The top of the ship was not smooth and promised a long fall if you missed a step so when I sat down I held Aiden in my arms and wrapped the blanket around us.

My son wiggled and babbled a bit before settling in my lap, looking up to me. I smiled at him then quietly began to hum "Twinkle twinkle little star" as I rubbed gentle circles on his back.

A small scuttling of paws sounded then Cait Sith's head popped up from the airship.

"Ever the same," Cait Sith stated and I recognized the tone as Reeve's. He joined us on top of the ship and settled next to me, gently touching one of Aiden's hands.

"We really need to find the time for this in person," I informed him as my gaze turned towards the sky before a slightly upset grunt turned my attention back to Aiden. "He's going to be a real momma's boy."

Reeve laughed faintly. "Maybe for a while. I think he'll even out as he grows, especially with the sheer number of stable..." The sentence was cut off as Reeve considered the people Aiden was surrounded by. "People who care?"

"Yeah, he should be fine." Glancing down again, I found that Aiden had snuggled into me, his eyes now shut. I shifted his forming bangs away from his face gently. "He'll have Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, Zack, Barret, Nanaki, all of our friends. And you and me of course."

Reeve blinked at me through Cait Sith then smiled. "He'll have us."

We stayed up on top of the airship for half an hour more until Aiden gave a slight shiver in his sleep and I decided it was time to go back into the ship. We would all need to be fresh in the morning.

_**Shelke**_

After dinner Shelke had decided to go to her room. Since there were no computers on board she was going to devote her time to doing something a bit more useful than learning the language and customs of a small group of people that hardly participated in the world at large. So she had settled onto the bunk of her small room and attempted to meditate.

The releasing of her hold on her body to embrace the Planet/Lifestream that Rachas Kaze had described wasn't easy. To be honest it seemed borderline impossible. When the Ancient directed the flow for her then it seemed easy to hear the Planet but relaxing and calling it herself was difficult and required more concentration than would be good when in a battle. The few moments when she did get a response from the strange energy, it had felt so slippery that directing it was like trying to hold grease. She didn't know how the other two were able to use it so easily.

The former DeepGrounder forced her mask of calm and apathy back into place when she realized that she was scowling.

There had to be a way to get the power of the Planet to respond to her, to give her an idea on what she needed to do.

For a moment her mind wandered and she remembered the conversation at dinner that she had heard about alcohol. Mainly in that it was a way to relax for some people and that even Rachas Kaze had resorted to it once.

Everyone said that she needed to relax a bit more and if this was used as an effective means then perhaps she should consider it.

_**Normal**_

Morning came fast and with it the realization that we needed to get one of the tanks up the hill to where the pool was now finished and waiting to be filled. Barret came by early that morning to inform us himself that it was done and to deliver a slightly hung over Cid.

We had all stood in the ship for a several long minutes, pondering how we should get the tank up the hill. If Shelke were farther along in training I would have suggested that we levitate the tank up the hill. I didn't know if I could do it on my own and this wasn't the time to find out. And I had no intent to ask Minerva for help considering the prices she charged.

"Ain't the Turks s'pose ta take care o' the water?" Cid slurred which drew a grin from Barret.

"You can't expect us to get this thing up there alone!" Elena protested loudly.

"No, but yur gonna help the crew that do," Barret informed her as he pulled out his phone. "Can get some o' the miners ta help. They good with a bit o' work."

Glancing over at Shelke and Shalua, I noticed that much like yesterday when the pool at Bone Village had been filled Shelke seemed a bit tired. She wasn't in pain though and that was still a good sign.

Several minutes later found a group of about five very strong looking men walking down the slope to the airship. None of them looked happy about working with Turks but all chose to keep their mouths shut and instead focus on getting the tank up the slope. Feeling a little merciful at the time, I called on the power of the Planet and helped to push the tank. I don't know if it made the work much easier but it was all I could do at that point in time.

The pool was still a bit deeper than necessary and the miners had already started on a structure to shield the pool. They stopped the moment the tank was dragged into the clearing and backed away from the pool.

Though he was still receiving a number of glares, Nunchaku was unflinching as he helped Martial Arts to hook up the hose to the tank then hauled it towards the pool. Elena started the flow of water and we all watched as the water began to fill the hole.

Since we had one other tank that was still full back on the Shera, it was agreed that we would just empty this tank here. It would be easier to transport after and provide an easier means of bringing extra water to the pools.

"This'll fill the pool?" one of the miners asked as the water level rose over a foot.

"Doubtful." Nanaki's voice caused several of the miners to jump and stare. "We added extra water to the previous pool to fill it and it worked fine when Rachas was finished."

"So we use water from the stream that feeds the dam," another one of the miners stated as he turned and headed up the path that would take him to the village. "Gather all the buckets ya can find and anyone who can help."

Most of the miners turned and followed the man out of the clearing then though several stayed, most of them eyeing the Turks with obvious distrust. It seemed like even though the group was supposedly "helping" AVALANCHE and the WRO with spreading the cure for Geostigma, they were still suspicious. Good for them.

The tank filled the pool to just over halfway and as the Turks pulled it away and coiled up the hose, the first of the miners and villagers began to appear.

It seemed that most of Corel turned up with a bucket of water for the pool, only those that were already at work and couldn't be reached not making an appearance. Miners carried at least two buckets, women and men who obviously weren't carried buckets, even small children showed up with a bucket that some of them had to set down every couple of steps due to the weight.

The pool was filled very quickly by these means without any further help from any of us. Then came the moment that everyone must have been waiting for: the process that made the water heal Geostigma.

"I need all of your people to back out of the clearing," I instructed one of the miners. When his expression turned stony, I realized that Corel would want someone to witness what happened. "Your town leader can remain but I need privacy for this."

"That bad?" the man grumbled. "Wanna keep it secret?"

I couldn't answer and the man stomped away to a woman and exchanged several words with her. After several moments she turned to the crowd as the man stepped away.

"Everyone please return to your homes, we'll let you know when the pool is finished."

"What? Why should we?" a shout came out and several people began to loudly voice their objections over leaving. Even children seemed rooted to their spots, all believing they should be here for the final part of mixing the pool.

The woman who I now assumed was a leader for Corel sighed then turned to us.

"Any way they can stay? I don't think anyone is willing to leave now."

I glanced at Shelke, not wanting her privacy to be taken from her during this. The building that would shield the pool wasn't complete but would restrict a lot of what was happening but not everything.

Vincent proved to be the savior of the day then. "Do you happen to have a tent still around? The next part is delicate and needs to be completed in privacy."

The woman grinned before calling out to the crowd, ordering a tent to be brought from the village and as several people rushed to grab the item, Shelke and I removed our shoes and jackets while I passed Aiden to Barret.

"I see, so you guys will be in the water as you mix it," the town leader stated as she walked into the structure with Shelke and me and watched us get ready to enter the water. "No wonder you wanted privacy."

"Sort of," I replied as Shalua stepped up next to the other woman. "We need you to promise not to tell anyone what you see in here."

"Why is this so secretive?"

"It's magic." Shalua's response seemed odd to me but was better than giving a full explanation and the leader of Corel nodded in acceptance.

"Got the tent!" a voice shouted from outside and the Turks were quick to spread the material over the unfinished portions of the building before Tseng stepped in along with Vincent.

Shelke entered the water then and I lowered myself as well, quickly calling the power of the Planet and directing it into the pool and around Shelke. The glow started quickly and as I was starting to get used to, the one person who had never seen this before gasped loudly.

"Talk about a show of magic," the woman murmured.

Turning my attention back to Shelke, I pushed the flow through her aching body, glad that she wasn't in any pain and felt her relax as she allowed the power to flow through her form.

Because less water had been added to the treated water this time, we didn't have to stay in the water as long as we did the day before and soon enough we were climbing from the water, both of us shivering slightly in the chilly air as we pulled on our shoes and coats.

The town leader of Corel didn't wait a moment longer than seeing us begin to climb from the water before she ran outside to announce the completion of the pool. Thus, right as Shelke and I got our shoes back on the first of the infected, a young girl, was carried in by her father who I recognized as one of the volunteers that had both dug the pool and helped get the water tank up to the clearing.

The girl was lowered into the water hastily, her father almost dropping her when the black rashes that were visible on her neck began to dissipate in a green shimmer.

The child groaned as we departed and woke up with a whisper of "Daddy?" The father's shout of elation carried out to the crowd outside where a line was quickly forming consisting of adults and children, some being supported by family members. The people were insuring that the worst off went first and no one was arguing otherwise.

"We'll be sendin' word to Dio soon that this is done," Barret informed us as we prepared ourselves for the trip back to the Shera. "He'll bring them prisoners in small groups ta be fixed."

"Good to hear," Nanaki stated as my mind froze.

"We'll be departin' soon's we're back ta the Shera," Cid informed him. "Jerks wanted to refuel in Rocket Town, glad 'bout it now. Rest o' the crew be wantin' ta hear the news!"

"Jerk…" I muttered then grabbed out my phone. "What's the number for Dio?!"

"Plannin' ta tell him yourself?" Barret asked. "Don't know it."

"I do!" Cait Sith called as he bounced over and grabbed my PHS. "What's this about lassie?"

"I forgot about Jerk Chicken!"

zzzzz

I wound up telling Dio the news about the pool being finished in return for him getting either Ester or Joe on the phone. For several minutes I was terrified that one or both might be dead but Ester's voice placated that fear.

"Ms. Kaze, how are you?" Ester's voice was a bit cold sounding at the moment and I didn't blame her. I had promised to visit and a year had already passed.

"I'm in Corel, we just finished setting up the pool for healing Geostigma and I remembered Jerk. Is she well?"

"She's had another chick and I believe she misses you," Ester admitted. "Care to explain why you've been gone so long?"

"It's a long story-"

"A year is a long time."

Sighing, I leaned against the side of the ship as the Turks and two of the miners wrestled the empty tank down the hill. "Well, Midgar needed to be evacuated then the people needed to be fed so I flew in supplies in my plane. I got pulled into the effort to rebuild due to being an engineer and started a number of projects for alternative energy including being a benefactor for the dam in Corel. Then I got pulled into the research for a cure for Geostigma, found one, had a baby, helped a pair of friends get married, continued the upkeep for the healing pool, and am now helping in the construction of the new ones."

There was silence on the other end of the line before Ester sighed loudly. "Well, I suppose those are all very good reasons for being busy but you still should try to find time to visit."

"I will find time as soon as the pools are done," I promised.

"So you had a baby and are one of the people who found the cure for Geostigma. We did know that you know, probably one of the worst kept secrets on Gaia." Ester's voice had significantly lightened now. "I've got to go now. Though the employees of the park were all aided in getting to Edge if they needed the pool by Dio, there are a vast number of prisoners who will need help. I volunteered to help the medical staff transport some of the worst cases and Joe is coming also. I could try to bring Jerk with us if you'll still be there in two hours for a short visit."

"Please do," I replied. "I'll delay our departure as much as I can."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few hours," Ester finished and then hung up.

Stowing my phone back into a back pocket, I glanced up the hill again and considered various methods to buy time. The answer came when I noticed a long scratch on one of Barret's arms.

"Hey Barret, are there a lot of people injured enough in Corel to not work?" I asked as I approached the man.

Barret considered for a moment then nodded. "The town only recen'ly got a doc and he ain't got no talent with magic. Most people here ain't got enough magic ta cast better 'en a low level cure."

"Might as well give them a hand then, shouldn't we?"

A slight laugh drew my attention to where Shera was standing at the top of the ramp.

"Already running off again?" she asked. "I'll tell Cid and make sure we don't leave without you."

"Thanks," I called back before turning and walking with Barret towards the path back to Corel, passing the Turks and miners without a word. "How are things going?"

"Everything's fine here," Barret replied as he bounced Aiden slightly, causing my son to giggle. "Town's startin' ta look pretty good with the dam and minin' happenin' again. And with the tram ta Saucer here, tourists and visitors are helpin' too. Think that pool might help?"

"I hope so," I admitted.

We clamored past the clearing where the line was slowly progressing into the structure right as Nanaki caught up with us.

"Surprising those people are not pushing more," our canine companion noted which drew a short laugh from Barret.

"These folks be good people and they'll let those that need it most at that pool first." Raising Aiden higher, Barret blew a raspberry at my son and earned a happy shriek.

Arriving in the village, Barret led the way straight to the building that he identified as the clinic where a number of the more seriously injured citizens were being tended. The injuries ranged everywhere from burns to broken digits that were being splinted to a man who was waiting to be fitted with a bionic leg after his biological one was destroyed in an accident. They totaled at fifteen and those were the ones that were here currently, not including the ones that were recovering at home.

"Al'ight fools!" Barret yelled into the clinic. "Gotta friend o' mine who's talented with magic and willin' ta fix ya up! So make an orderly line!"

The people glanced around before one of them stepped forward, a woman whose leg was heavily bandaged.

"Had a accident involvin' a iron beam breakin'," she explained as she hobbled over. "Ain't pretty so wrapped it b'for comin' here."

I nodded then checked my armlet to insure that my Restore materia was where it always was before casting a second level cure spell then helping the woman unwind the bandage. There was a scab on the area and some slight scarring but she admitted there was no pain before leaving.

The next hour and a half involved me healing person after person with the exception of the man that needed a bionic limb. Several of the people even went to retrieve some of the other injured and brought them to get fixed up. The doctor made no objections, only checking on some of the more severely injured before they left. Everything was going smoothly until Elena arrived.

"Almost done?" the blond Turk demanded as she ducked through the door way, earning a crabby look from the few people still located in the clinic.

"Almost," I admitted as I reached for an ether. Though I had paced myself there were a lot of accidents that could and did happen around mines so I was decidedly drained.

"Good, the first transport from the Saucer is about to arrive and Tseng doesn't want any of us to be near the convicts."

"Too bad, I'm meeting a partner who should be on that transport," I replied which caused Elena to whip around and glare at me.

"My presence is barely being tolerated, we need to get out of here," she hissed as she peered out of the window.

The doctor scoffed loudly. He knew the original town had been destroyed by Shinra but I doubt he understood the depths of the anger harbored by them.

"They will not attack this clinic and you should have no trouble leaving. So sit down and let Ms. Kaze finish." The doctor was a bit stern but seemed like a good man when he could be.

Elena blinked at him then turned her gaze back out to the street. "Stay out of this," she ordered then jumped away from the door as a rather large man came through.

Nanaki immediately tensed, ready to attack when the man gave Elena a look of utter loathing before focusing on the rest of us at which point his face softened significantly.

"Thanks… for a lot of things," he said as I finished off with my last spell. "The lot of you… You've really helped us and… Thanks." He shoved a package into my arms before anyone could say anything and left, shoving Elena rather harshly out of the way when she tried to intercept him.

"How rude," the female Turk muttered as she brushed herself off then reached for the package. "Let me make sure it's not dangerous."

I let her take the package since we had already had enough head-butting that day and wearily watched as she unwrapped the package to reveal a bottle of alcohol. It was nothing fancy but was a thoughtful gesture none the less since it was obviously meant for all of AVALANCHE.

Elena humphed sourly and handed the bottle back to me which I decided to turn over to Cid and the crew later.

"Can prob'bly expect more o' that," Barret stated as we left the clinic and headed towards the station despite Elena's loud objections. "People here have long memories; they hold a grudge a long time and remember help just as long!"

Barret was obviously very proud of his town and I had to admit that there was much to be proud of. The tents were all gone and the signs of poverty were few and bound to be getting farther between. People smiled and new shops were popping up, there was even a small knick knack shop meant for tourists going to Gold Saucer. I did see what he meant though about people having long memories here though; Barret, Nanaki, and I were all receiving smiles and the occasional wave while Elena was growing increasingly more uncomfortable due to glares, ill disguised contempt, or even slightly more outward displays of aggression such as pushing. It got so bad at one point that I actually found myself stationing myself at Elena's side to try to prevent some of the damage.

The transport from Gold Saucer thankfully arrived before us so we didn't have to wait too long as some of the medical staff and volunteers carried out shackled prisoners on stretchers and started to march them towards the pool. Ester and Joe brought up the back of the procession with Jerk Chicken and a chick that barely came up to my waist. The chick was a black one and Joe was very proud.

"First one was a Gold and now a Black!" he declared as he and Ester stopped before us. "Teioh and Jerk are a great match!"

Barret blinked at the chick for a moment before handing Aiden to me and reaching out a hand to the chick which proved to have its mother's attitude as it reared and flapped its wings.

"Jerk Chicken number two," the large man grumbled while the rest of us laughed.

"So, this is your son?" Ester asked as her eyes fell on Aiden who smiled at her.

"Yep, this is Aiden," I replied as I stepped forward and let Jerk sniff first me then him. She blinked for a moment and then began trying to groom my ponytail then switched to Aiden for a moment, earning a shrieking laugh from him. "Our airship is outside of town," I continued and nodded towards in the direction.

"Alright, so what're we gonna call this chick?" Joe asked as we began to walk through the town.

"Joe!" Ester scolded but the jockey only grinned.

"Come on! I've wanted to name this one for months now and you always said to wait!"

"It's okay by me," I told Ester before she could scold him further. "So, is this one a boy or girl?"

"A girl," Ester replied with a smile.

"Can we call her Teia?" Joe called out.

"She's Jerk2 to me," Barret said pointedly, drawing a laugh from everyone.

Nanaki blinked at him then glanced at the chick and simply stated, "Lunch."

"Teia is after Teioh, right?" I asked Ester and she nodded. "Fine by me."

"Oh com'on Rachas! Ya named the first one Jerk Chicken!" argued Barret.

"And I would gladly take that back if I could," I shot back at him.

"I've brought some greens for them," Ester stated as we exited the village and for a moment both she and Joe stared at the pool location where the prisoners were being taken in one by one.

"Which are their favorites?"

"Hyperion loves Mimett greens while Jerk and Teia both seem to favor Curiel," Ester stated as she drew out a carrot-like green. Both Jerk and the chick were riveted immediately on her hand and followed it as she dug out a second green, offering one to me only for Aiden's tiny hand to grab it.

After exchanging a glance with Ester, I shrugged then stooped down so that Aiden could offer the green to Teia, my hand directing his tiny one to offer the food to the small bird.

Teia sniffed at Aiden a bit then me until Jerk gave a short "Wark!" She then reached out her head and pecked the green out of Aiden's hand. Aiden neither laughed nor cried then, just stared at the bird that would soon grow to be taller than me.

Cid came tumbling out of the airship as we approached, a faint redness in his cheeks alerting me to his inebriation.

"Rach! Those blokes of Corel been coming all day with bottles!" he announced loudly. "Like this place more 'n more!"

"Great, well we got one more," I informed his and handed him the bottle we have received in town, earning a cheer from the man.

"Vodka! Great party drink!" he shouted then charged back into the airship. "We're leavin' now so get yur asses on the ship!"

Groaning, I reached over and gave Jerk a one armed hug, attempted to pat the baby on the head but got a haughty head twist instead, and said my goodbyes to Ester and Joe.

_**Shelke**_

The flight to Rocket Town was a short one, not even three hours. Cid Highwind had done the obvious thing of escaping the ship the moment it landed to announce to everyone his upcoming nuptials. It wasn't surprising, especially considering that Rachas Kaze had forced him to practice using chopsticks the entire time since he was too inebriated to fly the ship.

Shalua had asked her if she wanted to visit their mother's grave during their brief stop but she had declined. Too much had been lost in her life to stand before a meaningless stone that she could still remember crying before at one point. Those were the actions of the weak, and she was far from being weak.

What she needed was a method to further her training and help her relax and Rachas Kaze's methods were not working. Even at the moments she should feel safe she was on edge.

The adults spoke of using alcohol to help relieve stress, some to a much further extent than others. Even Shalua admitted to having drank at one point or another but stated firmly that it was only an activity for adults.

It had been easy to collect one of the gifted bottles of alcohol and now Shelke stared at the bottle, uncertain about whether she should try this or not. DeepGround didn't teach anything about alcohol other than using it to sanitize wounds and it didn't seem like it was good for you to drink something you cleaned wounds with.

But the unenhanced humans did and they seemed perfectly fine to her, happy and relaxed. And she needed to find a method to relax to make herself stronger.

Unscrewing the lid of the bottle, Shelke sniffed the fluid inside, hesitated for only a moment, and then took the first burning sip.


	21. Chapter 21

Saria: Damn I hope I finish this before I leave.

Tori: All of us hope that.

SA: So we've come up with a solution! (pulls out a roll of duct tape)

Zas: (grabs a chair) If you don't write, we're going to tape you to your chair!

PS: Realizing how much Japanese I would be using if I were to write it out and knowing how tedious it can be to skip to the translation it can be, all Japanese (Wutaian) shall be written in Italics instead.

zzzzzzzzzz

_**Shelke**_

She had not drank very much, only a couple of mouthfuls but all around her the world tipped and tilted. A giggle escaped her for no reason as she struggled to screw the cap onto the bottle then rolled back on her bed. It was surprising how… good the alcohol made her feel. She felt better than she had for a long time! But what was a long time?

Shelke blinked as she tried to remember but found her memories of DeepGround to be foggy and mute, not the excruciating experience that she had stripped herself of emotion in order to bear.

It didn't matter though, not at that moment. Her bed was so comfortable right then and everything felt right with the world! Relaxing as she buried her head into her pillow, Shelke was surprised as whispers reached her ears.

That's right! She was trying to relax so she could hear the Planet! And it was there, just as Rachas said.

Focusing was impossible at that moment but Shelke found she didn't care as she relaxed further and released her hold on her body. It was surprisingly simple right at that moment.

She drifted along on the Lifestream like that, uncaring of where she was going; only knowing that she was no longer weighted down. And the green stream of life flowed and whispered, thoughts reaching out to her from across the sea of time and space. Most of it was nonsense to her but one thread did finally catch her attention and she followed it.

The soul she found had some Cetra blood, not enough to stay completely whole but enough that she could meet her.

"Mom…" Shelke murmured as she was embraced by one of the few people she knew loved her without a doubt, even if she had left her behind.

"Shelke," whispered the voice she just barely remembered and Shelke was aware of the tears that had begun to flow.

_**Normal**_

It seemed Shelke had finally found a way to relax since I felt her call to the LifeStream and allowed herself to drift a bit, not going far. I did keep track of her though in case she needed help but decided against entering her room. If she could only relax in private then it wasn't my place as her teacher to disturb her.

Shalua had decided to visit her mother's grave for the brief time we were here, she seemed authentically hurt that Shelke didn't want to go either.

The Turks all remained on the airship and little by little their presence was starting to bother me less. I didn't trust them though, to some extent they had to know about what happened to Zack and Cloud in Nibelheim and with the exception of Cissnei none of them did anything until it was far too late.

My friends and I were all outside the airship, enjoying the sunshine and cold air. Nanaki was allowing Aiden to ride around on his back with Cait Sith, the robotic cat helping my son to balance. Vincent and I watched the scene carefully, mindful of the crew as they fueled the airship. Cid and Shera on the other hand had headed straight to Rocket Town to spread the news of their engagement. Before he had left, Cid had made it a point to declare that in his absence, Nanaki was in charge.

My guess was that he did that as a way of thumbing his nose at me for forcing him to practice with chopsticks. He still couldn't pick up food over half the time and those times when he could, he dropped it four out of five times.

"What do you think is happening in Wutai?" I finally asked Vincent the question that had haunted me since Yuffie's call.

Vincent shrugged as Nanaki ambled past us. "Any number of things. My best suggestion would be to be observant and ready to hear out any concerns of the council. Assure them that they will be in charge of the site."

I sighed as once again I started to review the new manners and terms that Tseng had drilled me on.

"We'll know soon enough what is expected," Nanaki stated as he circled around to us. "Provided that we depart immediately after the fueling is complete, we'll arrive in Wutai late tonight so most likely you will meet the council tomorrow."

I nodded then glanced at Aiden who had been very fussy for a while now, even while still atop Nanaki's back. "Do you want me to take him?"

"He's fine," Nanaki reassured.

"But don't you find that a bit… Insulting?"

"Will you find giving a piggy back ride to Zack and Aeris's child insulting?" Nanaki smiled faintly in amusement at me as he made that statement.

"No." Nanaki was right and I also realized that I might have been a bit insulting right then.

The rustling of grass announced Shalua's approach and we turned to see her walking towards us. Though she still looked a bit downtrodden, she definitely seemed to be in better spirits.

"I ran into Shera on the way back," she informed us as she nodded to Nanaki as he passed her. "She and Cid should be here soon."

"How drunk is Cid?" I asked plainly.

"Rachas," Nanaki scolded lightly. Neither Vincent nor Shalua looked ready to defend or back me up.

"I just want to know if he'll be sober when we arrive in Wutai!"

"We can make him stay on the ship tonight," Vincent assured me as he reached down and plucked Aiden off of Nanaki's back. Aiden made a face and continued to fuss despite being in his godfather's arms.

Sighing, I reached out and took the baby from Vincent, bouncing him slightly on my shoulder but he didn't calm down. Glancing at my watch, I almost struck myself. We adults could deal with the changing times well enough, but Aiden was a baby and I had forgotten that he really needed regular naps and bedtimes. It was past his bedtime now in Edge and I hadn't even put him down for a nap yet!

"Sorry baby," I murmured to him gently before looking up to the others. "I need to put him down for a nap."

Cait Sith jumped off of Nanaki's back and followed me into the ship while everyone else kept an eye out for Cid and Shera.

Aiden fussed and started to cry as I entered our cabin then settled him on my bed and changed him into a warm set of pajamas. As was normal though, he calmed down as I settled him into the portable crib we obtained for him. He was so tired that his eyes closed almost the moment I pulled his blanket over him instead of waiting for his cat doll and for me to sing.

I tucked to doll in next to him in case he woke up soon before leaving. Though I was tired also, I was going to put off sleep for several hours so that I could at least attempt to keep a normal schedule in Wutai.

Faint buzzing from the engines filled the air as I walked back towards the cargo bay where the main ramp outside was located and a lurch announced takeoff. Groaning, I turned at the next intersection and headed for the cockpit instead.

Cid wasn't present in the cockpit though just about everyone else was. Even Tseng and Nunchaku were present.

"Heading for Wutai already?" I asked Shera as I entered.

"Yes, Vincent assured us that you were on board so we decided to get going."

"How's Cid?"

Shera thought for a moment then smiled. "He's actually quite well. Declared he was hungry and headed to the galley to make something."

"Alright, thanks." The fact that Shera was here and not in the galley assured me that Cid was sober enough to cook, so he was sober enough for more chopstick practice.

It took less than a minute to walk to the galley from the cockpit and I was surprised to find Martial Arts was clambering about the kitchen along with Cid. The pilot had decided that a can of beans would be a good meal and was heating them in a small pot while the Turk was making several sandwiches.

"Do you have any horseradish?" the larger man asked Cid as he searched through one of the cabinets.

"Don't know, ain't no cook. Wha'd'ya want it for?"

Martial Arts just gave him a flat look in response.

Feeling generous at the moment, I called out to the power and used to open the fridge where I remembered seeing some horseradish the day before. Both men froze as it floated out and then set itself in front of Martial Arts.

"Damn it Rachas!" Cid yelled as he turned to glare at me once he finally seemed to register what had happened. "Don't do that freaky shit without warning!"

"Pale isn't a good color for you," I teased lightly then glanced at Martial Arts who had just grabbed the horseradish bottle and was keenly examining it. "Good to see you're making something you can practice eating with chopsticks."

"What?!" Cid growled as he glanced at his pot. "Damn, haven't added the pig yet! What do they eat in Wutai anyway?"

"We've been there before, don't you remember?"

Cid stared at me in raw horror. "Ya mean that wasn't because o' any special occasion?"

Martial Arts had finally set the bottle down and now stared at Cid. "Did they serve anything weird?"

"Grass tea, this shit called dingo or whatever, and way too much rice!"

"That is all very normal," I advised Cid which earned me another swear. "You might encounter so… abnormal cuisine there this time though."

Cid groaned then glared at me. "So why can't I stay on the Shera?"

I grinned as I stated, "Because you're the Captain."

_**Edge**_

It took a while to write a complete report on all that had occurred in the time since AVALANCHE's victory and Shinra's fall but Scarlet was intent to complete it as thoroughly and quickly as she could. She made sure to include every crime AVALANCHE had committed, every new law they had pressed to have instated, and every fine, audit, and strike they were accountable for.

She made sure to cover the details on the new city that was being built and the alternative energy research that was going on. Also included were the details on the pools the Ancients were making that could heal Geostigma.

It was with supreme vindication that she sent the large report; it ran over thirty pages in length! By and far, it was the longest piece she had ever written. As an executive at Shinra, when she had received such long reports she had always had a secretary or underling read through and give her an overview. She felt very proud of this particular article though.

Scarlet didn't know how long it would take for a response to come but she hoped it would be soon.

_**Normal**_

"Are you even looking at my fingers?"

"Either I lookit yur fingers or my food, not both," Cid grumbled as he tried again to correct his grip. Currently he kept trying to get used to using his thumb as a lever for the chopsticks when his urge was to use his index finger. At this point he was alternating fixing his eyes on my fingers, his, then his food. We were not having much success.

"Maybe I should make you a pair of beginner's chopsticks," I grumbled and Cid's head swiveled in my direction.

"Ya can make something ta make this easier? Well bring it!"

"Cid, those aren't appropriate-"

"Don't care! Make this easier!"

Shrugging, I grabbed a napkin and folded it into a small rectangle then looked around for a rubber band.

"Can I at least getta fork and eat some'a my pork n' beans 'fore it gets cold?"

"Fine." Cid was always worse to deal with when he was hungry.

It took a few minutes to locate a rubber band then I grabbed Cid's chopsticks, wedged the napkin into where Cid's thumb should go then wrapped the rubber band around and sticks and napkin. The other pilot glanced up and stared at the contraption I presented him with several seconds later then took them and picked at his leftover food.

"Easy now… Why couldn't we do this at the get go?" The chopsticks were easily maneuvered by the other now as he finally began to grab bits of food with the utensils.

"Because I don't think you want to do this in Wutai."

"Why the fuck not?"

The door swung open then and Elena entered the galley along with Tseng. Suddenly very aware of the embarrassing utensils, I tried to move myself to block them from the sight of the Wutaian man but Cid had other plans.

"Hey! Got them easy now!" he called out to Tseng as he waved the chopsticks.

I don't think anyone had ever seen Tseng come so close to losing a laugh as Tseng did the moment that his eye caught on what I had done to the sticks. Thankfully Cid didn't notice but Elena did and she was quick to drag Tseng to the kitchen counter where she tried to offer the quaking man a glass of water.

"Gonna use this in Wutai," Cid announced and I regretted even further making the device. "How'd ya know how ta do this?"

"Its how I first learned to hold chopsticks…"

"Pretty smart!"

"I was five!" But Cid wasn't listening anymore and Tseng had begun to choke on the water he was drinking.

"Gotta show this ta Shera!" Cid then grabbed his plate and left and I didn't try to stop him.

"Laugh it up," I snapped at Tseng. "At least he can use them like that."

Elena glanced over from where she was patting Tseng's back and shrugged.

"Do you even want him to be seen with those?" The dark Turk asked once he had regained control of himself.

"If the council finds it as humorous as you just did then they won't ever take him seriously. I just hope I can separate myself from him enough so that it doesn't reflect upon me."

"What was so funny?" Elena asked. "The tied chopsticks were bad?"

"It's something you do for small children. VERY small children that are having difficulties," Tseng explained then glanced at me again. "For a gaij- a non-Wutaian to learn at five is highly irregular. Little wonder you have no difficulties with _hashi_."

Tseng emphasized the last word to remind me that soon I would have to switch to the mannerisms of Wutai and I couldn't break form except in private.

Elena rolled her eyes and shrugged then sat at one of the tables.

"I thought Martial Arts brought sandwiches for you all."

"He did, we just wanted something to drink," Elena replied as Tseng refilled his glass and sat at the table himself. Both seemed a bit tired and I realized we hadn't given them any sort of quarters or beds.

"Where are you guys sleeping?" I finally asked.

"The cargo bay." Elena's voice lacked humor right then and her disdain was apparent, but she also seemed to realize that she was a Turk and this was something that came with the job. "Can't believe how all those people in Corel acted!"

Maybe I was wrong about Elena seeming to mature and coming to understand what being a Turk meant, especially in the eyes of the rest of the world.

"Elena," Tseng stated her name flatly and stared at her.

"Come on! It wasn't like we destroyed their town, that was all Scarlet!"

I glared coldly at Elena before rising and marching out of the galley. Maybe she hadn't been a part of the destruction of Corel, but she had knowingly joined the Turks and they were not innocent bystanders by a long shot.

Feeling seriously tired now, I stopped by one of the crew who I knew got along well with Nunchaku and instructed him to find either a cabin or a crew quarter where the Turks could sleep before heading back to my cabin.

Aiden was still asleep as I lay down on my bunk and tucked myself in for a nap.

_**Lifestream**_

Minerva stared out at her Planet, trying to figure out where the Calamity had situated herself and her offspring. The Calamity was clinging to the shadows now as her powers grew weaker and weaker as the healing pools washed her stain from existence but Minerva doubted that after 2000 years that this being was content to finally pass from existence.

'What are you planning?' the beautiful Goddess thought as she swept her mind over the Planet, feeling for anything that could signal Jenova's presence.

She had been willing to wait years to choose a suitable Cetra to bring to Gaia that would have the knowledge to help the heroes. There was no time for that now though. Though echoes of life were not revealing what was to come to her and it was impossible prepare her forces in a favorable fashion without that knowledge.

'No more children until she is truly gone,' had been her promise to herself when she had brought Rachas from the other planet. It was too late now to bring any others until after Jenova was gone, not enough time for them to train and become proficient in their powers!

Or was there another way…

_**Normal**_

Shalua woke me up right before we arrived in Wutai because she thought that Shelke might need a bit of a boost in regards to the healing energy therapy. Shelke informed us that she was fine except for the aching of her body.

It seemed strange that she was aching all over and I had a small tub taken to the cargo bay and filled any way so that we could give her that boost.

"You finally touched the Lifestream earlier," I stated as I sent energy into the water.

Shelke didn't answer immediately and opted to just stare at the wall before her.

"Glad to know that you learned to relax. Did you see or learn anything?"

Once again Shelke just stared at the wall then blinked slightly. "My mother didn't lie."

"Didn't lie about what?"

"…Seeing her again…"

Shelke refused to talk after that and I didn't push. I did check her body through the energy of the Planet though and found that there was nothing to worry about. Whatever was going on, she was not in any danger.

Aiden woke up as the Shera was setting down in Wutai as I checked on him in the cabin. He was still very tired and fussy so I simply changed his diaper and settled him back into his crib then left, extracting a promise from Shera that she would keep her eye on him while I was out.

It was early night when we disembarked from the Shera just outside of Wutai, Tseng refusing to leave the airship while Vincent stood by my side along with Shalua. Yuffie and Kunsel were the first to come from the town and they were quickly followed by a large crowd of people that you could easily see came from all walks of life.

"_Keep your head up, eyes forward, and do not acknowledge anyone unless I introduce you,"_ Yuffie instructed hurriedly.

"Why are there so many people?" Shalua asked as she glanced at the quickly forming crowd.

"_Kunsel told someone of your intended visit and the news spread fairly quickly."_

I groaned then glanced at Kunsel who simply blinked at us, obviously not yet having the time to pick up on Wutaian. "Really Kunsel, you told?"

The Turk-like former SOLDIER gave a sheepish grin that reminded me a bit of Zack. "Didn't think it would spread like this!"

"_Never underestimate a chain for gossip,"_ Vincent stated in his low tones as his eyes scanned the crowd. "We should get moving."

"_Remember, from this point on try to only speak Wutaian and practice the manners!" _Yuffie ordered before turning towards her home town, the tide of people parting quickly to allow her and the rest of our party to pass.

The people of Wutai kind of scared me in those first few moments due to how silent they were as we walked past. Each person maintained a distance that could be viewed as respectful, not pushing. There were no shouts, calls, or demands of when the pool would be built or finished.

"Eerie," Shalua murmured as I bit my own tongue to keep my own comment silent.

Entering the village did not make the situation any better due to a large number of people linings the streets. The only clear areas were the bridges we crossed while in route to the palace until we reached the street that the main entrance was situated on. A number of men in intricate armor kept the civilians off the street and greeted us as we approached.

"_Godo-sama has been anticipating your arrival,"_ one of the men stated as he stepped aside to allow our party to pass. _"Please proceed straight to the Pagoda."_

"Arigato gozaimasu," I murmured quietly with a slight bow before stepping past him after Yuffie. Vincent, Shalua, and Kunsel passed without difficulty as well.

Seeing the street was clear, I glanced at Kunsel again. "How's your arm?"

The former SOLDIER winced slightly and glanced at the appendage that hung at his side. "I still can't move it very well. I think my days with broadswords are officially over at this point."

"He's doing ok with shuriken at this point but I think a kama might be his best weapon," Yuffie explained. "He's doing great at escaping traps and ropes though."

Kunsel grinned as we continued towards the Pagoda that currently glowed in the light of a number of torches. "I don't think the instructors particularly care for me but they tolerate me. You'll have to tell us about the trip you guys have had thus far."

"It'll have to wait," Vincent told him as we rapidly approached the entrance to the Pagoda.

"_Remember, bow deeply,"_ Yuffie murmured as the doors began to open. _"They don't expect you to prostrate yourself but they do anticipate formality and respect due to those who are higher than you."_

I nodded in understanding then glanced at Vincent to see he understood. Shalua gave no indication she had but I trusted her to do something if she saw both Vincent and me doing it.

The inside of the Pagoda was well lit and as we entered the room, many eyes turned towards us, some focusing on Yuffie, some on Vincent, a number on Shalua, and a few on me. It took everything I had to bow my head slightly and not return the stares as Godo came into view at the head of the room.

"_Your Imperial Majesty,"_ Yuffie stated with a deep bow and each of our group repeated the gesture to Godo who barely inclined his head towards us.

Silence reigned for a moment and though we were able to straighten ourselves up, I made it a point to not turn my head or look Godo in the face. What I could see in my peripheral vision though was enough to alert me to the fact that all those gathered here were in formal regalia and I was keenly aware of the fact that our party was severely underdressed in comparison. Not even Yuffie had dressed up.

Godo finally spoke as the silence became strained and tense.

"_We have heard that you wish to bring something to our land that you feel may serve Wutai well. We look forward to hearing of this during our formal meeting tomorrow morning."_

Godo rose then and all bowed to him as he departed before the noblemen and councilors took their turn to depart.

"That was a bit awkward," Shalua stated quietly as she watched the last of the robed men leave.

"It'll get worse," I promised before turning to Yuffie. "So, we're heading back to the Shera now?"

Yuffie nodded her head vigorously. "Yeah, can't stand another minute of those stuffy shirts! Do you guys have pancake mix by any chance?"

Kunsel and I laughed as we finally departed the shrine.

"We do have a problem though," Vincent stated as we continued our trek, the streets still full of people. "They obviously intend for this to be a formal meeting and I don't believe any of us are prepared for that."

I groaned as I realized Vincent was correct in this thought as Yuffie's eyes went wide.

"I don't think any of us packed for any formal gatherings," Shalua pointed out as Yuffie grinned slightly.

"You guys want to make a good impression, so why not wear kimonos?"

"Where?" I asked as I scanned the surrounding shops. "We don't have much time to buy or rent any and I don't know much about wearing one."

"Yeah, they're a pain to wear," Yuffie admitted. "But I know where we can get some unlike formal Western clothing and it won't cost you a thing!"

Kunsel snorted in laughter as we left the town and headed for the airship.

Aiden was sleeping again when we arrived and I was unsurprised. Shelke had also gone to bed as had a number of the crew. Nunchaku was still on duty but the rest of the Turks had headed to their newly assigned cabin.

Everyone was awake early the next morning, especially a cranky Aiden. Traveling the way we had was wearing on him already despite the fact that he didn't have any duties. The main reason for that was that everyone was forgetting that he couldn't stay up the way the rest of us did.

Shera took my son right as I finished fixing his bottle and had selected a jar of baby food so that he could get used to her. Though I sat nearby, he cried for several minutes and refused to eat at first. He seemed to calm down somewhat right when it was time for those of us attending the meeting today to depart.

Shelke and the Turks were not difficult to locate and I approached each in turn.

"Make sure to practice your meditation today," I instructed Shelke. "I know you made contact the other day so just try to repeat that but don't let the LifeStream carry you away. You might get lost."

Shelke stared at me in a semi-flat manner before replying, "Very well then Rachas Kaze."

"Why don't you just call me Rachas?" I groaned before looking to the Turks. "And I'm trusting you guys against my better judgment to aid Nanaki, Cait Sith, and Cid in defending the Shera, crew, and water against all threats."

Nunchaku shrugged slightly while the rest of the Turks remained impassive.

Once again Yuffie led the way into the town and once again the streets were alive with activity though this time a number of the people looked to be attempting to go about their daily lives.

Our first stop that morning was the palace where Shalua, Yuffie, and I were promptly separated from Kunsel and Vincent so that we could get dressed in "appropriate clothing".

"This is our private collection of kimonos!" Yuffie told us as we were pushed into a room that had a number of the formal robe-like dresses hanging on stands. "We don't bring them out often, my mom being the last to wear any of them."

"Isn't this insensitive?" I asked as my eyes wandered over one that I identified as a Kuro Tomesode. "They have your family crest and everything."

"Easily covered," Yuffie informed me as she pointed out a Furisode for herself and several servants removed it to a dressing room. "You guys should pick one quick so we can get moving!"

Shalua moved a bit farther down the hall to stare at a Furisode that was red and black with gold flowers on it.

"Shalua, I think we're both a bit old for Furisode," I informed her as I glanced down at the design at the bottom of the Tomesode.

"How is 23 old?" the WRO scientist asked.

"Furisode aren't worn much beyond the 20 birthday and never after marriage. We might not be married, but we're definitely a bit old for Furisode."

"What makes this a Furisode?" Shalua asked but Yuffie waved away her question and signaled to the servants to take the kimono and it's obi to the dressing room.

"The long sleeves," I replied as Yuffie tried to drag me over to a Furisode that was emerald green with various flowers in shades of yellow, white, and red. "And 26 is definitely too old for a Furisode."

"Fine! Be uptight!" Yuffie finally relented and nodded towards to Tomesode that I had been looking at.

The three of us were then escorted to the dressing rooms where our normal clothes were taken. The juban and tabi went on first followed by the kimono which was then pulled up so that it was ankle length and not dragging on the floor and tied up using the koshi-himo belt and the date-jima belt. The obi were then wrapped firmly around our waists then and I couldn't see it as the bows in the back were made.

Walking proved to be more difficult than I had thought it would be and I was forced to take very small steps due to me not wanting to upset the kimono. I didn't even want to consider how difficult seiza was going to be while dressed like this.

Vincent and Kunsel both were dressed in grey hakama, black kimono, black haori, and white tabi. They simultaneously looked handsome and hilarious, especially Kunsel who pulled slightly at his hakama.

"This feels like a skirt," he informed us as we headed for the exit then did a double take at Yuffie. "You look great."

Yuffie smiled brightly then as she took Kunsel's arm after slipping on her sandals by the entry way.

The Pagoda had a fair amount of activity that day in the form of several priests bustling about, one of whom opened the door for our party.

Many of the council already seemed to be present, including Godo. He looked like he wanted to come talk to us but the rules of formal etiquette demanded that he stay back, act as the formal lord.

Unbidden, the memory of him jumping around during a food fight with his daughter during AVALANCHE's first visit to Wutai came to me and I quickly raised a hand to cover a smile and suppressed a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Shalua whispered.

"Just remembering our first visit, a certain meal in particular that got very… fun."

Both Yuffie and Kunsel were instantly fighting smiles of their own while Vincent remained as impassive as ever.

"Be formal," he whispered tightly as Shalua stared at Yuffie and Kunsel's expressions.

"I think I might want to hear what happened later."

Godo chose to begin the meeting several minutes later as he took his position at the head of the room. Though Yuffie was technically supposed to be seated next as the Princess, she opted to sit with us as an Ambassador instead. The lot of us waited until all the council had seated themselves on the various cushions around the room in seiza before we moved towards the seats obviously meant for us.

I was never more jealous of men than I was at that moment as I stiffly knelt into seiza, the obi helping to insure my back remained straight. Thankfully the kimono I wore only got slightly crinkled and was easily straightened out with a discreet tug.

Silence remained for a few minutes longer and I became increasingly aware of the fact that the eyes of the council were weighing and measuring each of us in turn, trying to determine what they could based solely on our appearances.

Godo finally broke the silence. _"Honorable council, before us are emissaries from the East who approach us about building a pool for healing the dark infection on our sacred lands. To them we extend an invitation to speak their case."_

Yuffie opened her mouth, obviously intent to speak until I reached out with the power and gently suggested she wait a moment. I began to speak as she hesitated.

"_We mean to offer the possibility to the people of Wutai,"_ I began and noticed a number of the council stiffen. _"Should the pool be allowed on these blessed lands, it will belong to Wutai. We only ask that it be free to the people who need it."_

"_Pretty words but I remember an offer that seemed good at first,"_ one of the older councilors cut in. He received several disapproving looks but also a few nods. _"Tell us why you are different from Shinra and their demons of battle! Why would you give something away that you could hold over our heads and demand our compliance?"_

"_How do we know this will work at all? What merit do you have to give us reason to believe?" _one of the younger men added to the first.

It took me a moment to mentally translate everything though I did understand in total what they were asking. It seemed insulting to have to explain the intent we had. Yuffie did act insulted and spoke up first.

"_AVALANCHE fought against Shinra to start with, opposing them and the harm to Gaia they caused! This one witnessed their deeds and selflessness and courage! Not once have they made demands that were not for the good of the Planet and the people."_

Reaching over I tapped Yuffie's wrist to signal for her to stop, using it as an opportunity to shift a bit since my legs were starting to ache a bit due to being in seiza. It was great to see Yuffie was passionate about this but the initial task of convincing the council should fall on me and Shalua as the one who wished to build the pool and the WRO representative respectively.

"_I have witnessed some of the…_ deeds of AVALANCHE," Shalua started, her Wutaian a bit broken with her using the English words when she didn't know the Wutaian one. _"Each member is a good person and are…_ devoted to_ the Planet."_

"_You would be?"_ one of the councilors asked.

"Shalua Rui." I fired a glance at her and she adjusted her introduction. _"I am Rui Shalua, Representative of the WRO."_

The eyes of the councilor then focused on me and I took that as my cue to introduce myself formally.

Giving a slight bow, I said my greeting. _"My name is Kaze Rachas. Pleased to meet you for the first time."_

"_My name is Valentine Vincent."_ Beside me Vincent offered his own small bow, posture perfect and face as impassive as ever.

Through the power I felt the thoughts and feelings of the council. Some were already impressed with our diversity and willingness to adhere to their customs. Many were more suspicious than ever though.

This was going to take some serious time.

_**The Airship Shera**_

Shelke shut the door to her cabin as a cry from the baby that belonged to Rachas Kaze reached her ears. Though the woman named Shera was doing her best to calm him down, the former specimen called Nanaki believed the child was having some sort of separation anxiety due to being apart from his mother. Considering how Rachas Kaze always seemed to have the child within her sight, Shelke believed it to be possible.

Sitting on her bed, she closed her eyes and tried to open her mind in meditation, trying to force herself to remember how easily it had come with the help of the drink. No matter how much she focused though, how hard she pushed, there seemed to be no response from the LifeStream. All she really became aware of was how much her feet were hurting.

Groaning, Shelke reached down and tugged off her shoes, her feet almost instantly feeling better once they were free but still Shelke couldn't find the power.

It had helped before, so maybe it would help again until she could do this on her own.

Yanking open her desk drawer, Shelke pulled out the bottle of burning fluid and prepared herself to drink the burning, stinging concoction again.


	22. Chapter 22

Tori: (sighs) The sakura bloomed when we visited Japan this time!

SA: Everything was sakura flavored… We should have gone earlier during strawberry season.

Zas: (laughs) Prefer strawberry?

Saria: I sure do, though sakura is pretty good! I think we should go during the summer next time!

SA: Great… Everything will be cherry flavored then…

zzzzzzzzzz

The first part of the meeting lasted for several hours before Godo called for a break. I remained in seiza as the various members of the council rose and departed. I said nothing until it was just AVALANCHE plus Godo and Shalua before attempting to rise.

The power aided me by allowing me to support myself in an upright position as the feeling of pins and needles rushed through my legs. One thing I hated about seiza was that sitting on my legs like that caused them to go numb after a while.

"Goddess, I hate formal meetings!" Yuffie announced as she stretched her legs out before her, completely ignoring the fact that she was in a formal furisode.

"Necessary evil," Kunsel stated as he stood next to her, also stretching his legs. "Man though, I only understood bits and pieces of what was going on but you guys don't seem to be doing as much talking as explaining."

"We aren't," I admitted as Yuffie finally jumped to her feet, kimono flapping in a somewhat hilarious manner. "The councilors are pretty much arguing amongst themselves and only asking us to clarify on some points."

Vincent offered Shalua a hand up then and I realized that much like Yuffie, she had been stretching her legs out on the floor to restore circulation. Unlike Yuffie though, she straightened her kimono out after rising.

"That's very normal," Godo explained as he approached our party after insuring that all the councilors had already departed. "I'd say a number of them are already feeling a great amount of pressure to allow the pool to be built. In turn though, we don't need a second coming of Shinra to our country."

"Shouldn't they realize that we intend to leave this pool to them?" Kunsel asked.

"What about the upkeep of the pool? Replenishing the water? Possible threats that could come from it? Shinra said that their reactor would just need a team to stay to keep up the maintenance and when we still said no, they reacted with force. The only good that happened was that they didn't build a reactor anyway once they forced a surrender."

"Probably viewed that as a punishment," Kunsel replied.

"At this point we're attempting to alleviate their fears and promise that we will have no further influence over the pool beyond visits every so often to add water." I finally released my hold on the power and held myself up using my own strength and dearly wished I could stretch my legs properly. The kimono I wore seemed to be so confining at the moment. Thankfully Godo seemed to have an idea of how we all probably felt since he headed towards the back of the pagoda.

"We can't publicly be seen together," he informed us as he signaled for us to follow him. "But I think we could all use a walk and light meal at the moment."

Yuffie's stomach growled loudly then and we all laughed slightly before following the Emperor through the tunnel to his palace. This particular tunnel opened into one of the side gardens and our group quickly spread out.

Shalua and I ended up next to a pond that had koi swimming lazily.

"How long do you think this will take?" I asked the woman as we walked slowly around the pond though neither of us bothered to restrict our steps, causing our kimonos to flap about.

"Depends," Shalua replied after a moment then glanced around at the others who were similarly walking about, obviously stretching. "I don't think we'll be able to meet all the demands of the council but you could up the pressure a bit."

"What pressure? We've no power in Wutai!" My eyes followed a spotted koi as it swam to the edge of the pond.

"No, but I think the people have more power than we previously thought," she informed me then nodded towards Kunsel. "His telling one person led to a crowd welcoming us, imagine what he could organize if he put some effort into it, especially if he talks to the right people."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Godo announced from behind us and both Shalua and I whirled about to face the man. He grinned broadly at us. "Kunsel's a good lad but he's not adding anything to the meeting. His talents can easily be redirected to those who would listen and have the power to aid him."

A slow smile crept across my face. "So you're going to help us with a relatively underhanded method?"

"Not underhanded if you spread the truth!"

"Why though?" Shalua asked as her eyes narrowed faintly.

Godo's grin became softer as his eyes traveled to where Kunsel and his daughter were standing by a flower bed that featured what looked to be cosmoses. The former SOLDIER had just plucked one and was tucking it behind the ear of a blushing Yuffie.

"My daughter's heart is in the right place but she has several glaring weaknesses, amongst them is political maneuvering. She'll need a proper spouse eventually who will be able to make up for her deficiencies who will still be strong and respectable."

"You're grooming him," I realized and Godo's grin returned at full force.

"I'm getting something very important out of this: training a possible Consort for my daughter on things he can do behind the scenes to aid her. Even if they don't work out, hopefully they'll remain friendly and he'll aid her in the future. So this is actually the meddling of a man playing matchmaker for his daughter."

I glanced at Shalua then who smiled faintly at Godo's admission. "So you admit you're being selfish, nice to have an honest approach."

Godo shrugged as his grin softened again to a more neutral expression. "I'll give Kunsel a pass and a list of names and directions after lunch if he agrees to help. The people I'll direct him to should give him a fair ear and are influential enough to stir the masses up."

"You're not trying to stir a riot are you?" I demanded as a servant slowly approached us and offered a bow.

"No no! Not a riot, maybe a demonstration to remind the councilors who they serve," Godo replied with a grin before stepping towards the servant who bowed deeply and murmured something quietly before departing when Godo waved her away. "It seems lunch is ready."

The table was set in a small room that faced the garden we were in and the lot of us sat ourselves in no particular order with the exception of Godo who insured he was sitting between Yuffie and Kunsel.

_**Edge**_

Reeve glanced at the most recent updates in regards to progress on the dam in Corel. Though the miners were proving they were talented in construction and would soon finish, they were almost out of funds. The miners and cons worked together, many for nothing more than the food they needed, but materials were expensive. Dio was also experiencing some hard times though he reported that he expected a sharp rise in tourism soon due to the pool. To make matters worse, though Costa Del Sol intended to reap the benefits of the dam, they refused to offer money to help in building it. It was understandable though considering that Costa had experienced an enormous rise in population due to it being a popular place to seek sanctuary by victims of the WEAPON attacks. Because of the sheer number of people crowding the streets, many needing aid in food or shelter, Costa really didn't have any additional funds to invest in projects outside the town.

The tourists for Gold Saucer and the healing pool would help raise revenue but that could take months and Reeve couldn't donate funds from the WRO just yet.

The good news of the day was that a small company was offering to sell quality materials to Corel at slightly better prices but it would only delay the inevitable.

Sighing, he glanced at the clock and found it was over an hour past what was supposed to be his "quitting time". Though the duties of his job never really ended, Rachas had required that he set aside time for the two of them and eventually added Aiden to the equation once he had shown himself to be serious in wanting to be a part of her life completely. Without them there he had found himself pulling longer and longer days.

Grabbing the phone, he quickly entered the number for his mother's home phone since she refused to get a mobile phone and listened to the line ring three times before it was answered.

"Hello?" asked a young voice that he recognized as belonging to Rick who had now become a permanent member of his mother's household.

"Hello Rick."

"Hey Reeve! Thought you were coming over today. Ms. Ruvie is almost done with dinner and seems disappointed you're not here yet."

"Would you inform her that I'm just departing and will be there soon?"

"Sure! Important stuff?"

"Adult business, you can hear about it during dinner."

"Is it boring stuff again?"

"Maybe, you'll have to wait and see."

"Could you bring Cait again? He's really cool!"

Reeve glanced at his spare unit that was stationed in a corner of his office before answering, "I can. Just don't try to get him to do your homework or sing drinking songs again. I realize already that he's tone deaf."

"Oh man!"

"See you soon." Reeve then hung up and activated the Cait Sith unit before heading downstairs, nodding to the night guard as he departed. He wasn't the only one to be working late that night and he reluctantly accepted the offer of a ride that was given by one of the scientists who dropped him and Cait Sith off at the end of his mother's street about five minutes later, sparing him the twenty minute walk.

The door to his mother's apartment was answered by Rick and Denzel who had apparently raced one another to answer the door.

"Hello boys," Reeve stated with a smile as the two grinned up at him before both noticed Cait Sith standing next to the man.

"Hi lads!" the quirky robot declared before Denzel reached out and grabbed the robot and the three rushed off leaving Reeve to enter the apartment and lock the door.

Moving into the kitchen, Reeve smiled at his mother who smiled widely at him in turn.

"Good of you to come, even a bit late," she declared as she removed a casserole from the oven. "Wash your hands and set the table please."

Reeve laughed as he did as requested, running warm water over his hands before taking out plates and utensils and setting four spots at the table while his mother called the two pouting boys to the table.

"So what is happening at work?" Ruvie began as she served the casserole.

Reeve started by describing the situation in Corel then moved on to lighter subjects such as the reported rise in productivity in the Northern continent. Denzel seemed to have a good ear for the financial portions of what he spoke of and Rick proved to have some interesting ideas for an eight year old as far as solutions went. Reeve doubted he would have thought of asking housewives to take over some of the basic work at the dam to increase the pace of completion. Even if they just took an hour or two of simple tasks from the men working, it would create hundreds of extra hours to be put into necessary tasks each week by skilled workers, and that was if the women were not also skilled themselves in those areas.

Even that though might not work in getting the dam finished before the money ran out.

_**Wutai**_

Kunsel had agreed to Godo's plan and right after lunch he was supplied with a list of names, addresses, and a guide to each residence which was a good thing since there didn't seem to be a single street sign that he could see.

He was surprised when the first address he and his guide approached proved to be the house he had visited previously and let slip the upcoming talks for the pool. The elderly woman from before was out and sweeping the stone path to the door when his guide stopped at the gate and she glanced up and faintly smiled.

"Pool being made?" she asked in her broken Eastern and Kunsel faintly shook his head causing the woman to frown worriedly.

"Is your mistress in?"

"Yes, wait in front hall," the woman told him as she opened the door and toed off her shoes, signaling for him to do the same. Kunsel easily slid his sandals off and waited as directed for just over a minute before the woman from before, Hina if he remembered correctly, appeared.

"You came back. My husband doesn't speak of what is happening, do you have news?" she immediately asked and Kunsel caught slight movement behind her and knew the old woman was probably listening.

"Ms. Kaze is here and meeting with the council," he informed her. "As I said before, we want to freely set up a pool but are trying to convince the council as we speak."

"Kaze? Wutaian?"

"She might be though it would have been generations ago," Kunsel admitted and the woman's eyes widened slightly.

"She? A woman?"

A faint gasp could be heard from the door and Hina sent a sharp look in that direction before waving a hand in that direction, a gesture that must have meant 'come here' since an embarrassed looking old woman entered the room.

"Are the demands still the same?" Hina demanded once the woman was fully in the room.

"Just that the pool be free to all and protected by Wutai."

"Will she tell how it is made?"

Now Kunsel shook his head. "This pool is created by magical means, magic so potent that only one other we currently know of could make it. She might let them watch but it's impossible to teach someone who isn't like her."

Now Hina's eyes narrowed angrily. "No Wutaian good enough?"

"No one who isn't like her is capable," Kunsel corrected. "Her type were hunted viciously by Shinra to the point there are only three that we know of left."

"Type?" Confusion was laced in the old woman's voice as she joined the conversation. "Shinra kill type?"

"Her type is a Cetra, the beings tied directly to the Planet." Both Hina and the old woman's eyes widened, suggesting they knew what he was talking about. "Do you know about the Cetra?"

"Legends, many legends," the old woman replied. "Legends told to all children."

"Real?" Hina asked and Kunsel nodded.

"When Shinra confirmed their existence they hunted them almost into extinction. Now there are only three we know of. Only a Cetra can make the pool and those that can are friends of Princess Yuffie. That is one of the reasons they feel Wutai is a good place for this pool."

"A Cetra, Wutaian, and trusted friend of Yuffie-hime… Cannot refuse now." Hina's voice was firm and Kunsel knew she was convinced.

_**Normal**_

The afternoon session with the council was not fun by any stretch of the imagination. For some reason or another they had begun testing Vincent and me in a subtle fashion, seeing how we reacted to spills, trips, and coughing/laughing while continuing their arguments. I only picked up on it due to me having to constantly remind myself of the manners and then wondering why several of the men chose to laugh at inappropriate times.

Vincent, Godo, and Yuffie must have also noticed since they made it a point to remain rigid; Godo being the exception that sometimes glanced in a berating manner at a councilor who was particularly inappropriate. Shalua on the other hand was very confused and would stare at particularly loud displays though her breaks in decorum were ignored or overlooked.

Finally, one of the councilors decided to be direct after over three hours of thinly disguised ill-behavior.

"_Obviously you are versed in the manners and culture of Wutai, probably from a young age,"_ he admitted in Wutaian. Seeing as how I hadn't been asked a direct question, I kept silent.

"_We want to see records of birth to determine your family,"_ another councilor called out, a middle aged man whose manners thus far had only been mildly ill.

I bowed slightly to the men before explaining. _"That isn't possible. My hometown was destroyed by Shinra and even if it weren't we avoided making records of ourselves for our own protection."_

"_To prevent it from being known that your family deserted Wutai!"_ one of the men who had been particularly ill-mannered accused.

My eyes narrowed at the accusation and I fought to keep my voice even as I searched for the right words. _"It was for protection from those who would harm us needlessly. If one of us was found, we didn't want it to lead to the rest of us."_

Murmurs coursed through the room before Godo called them to order again.

"_We were informed by Yuffie-hime that you would have reason to hide your lineage, that there was something in your blood that made it dangerous for you to be known."_

I glanced at Yuffie in mild anger as I realized what was being suggested and her refusal to meet my eyes told me what I needed to know: she had told the council I was a Cetra.

"_If it is in regards to my heritage, the Cetra, then she was truthful," _I admitted angrily.

"_Proof!"_ one of the councilors shouted as he jumped to his feet at my admission. _"I demand proof for such an outrageous claim!"_

My response was to call the power and lift the table next to him up to eye level. Several gasps could be heard around the room before several other councilors rose, demanding further proof by way of feats they had heard Cetra being capable of. One screamed for me to change a teapot into gold, another demanded I call a dragon, yet another wanted to see me make a field of flowers bloom in a minute flat.

Godo ended the demands with a shout of, "ENOUGH!"

The councilors quieted and settled back down as I lowered the table back to the floor.

"_It occurs to me that we should all cool our heads at the moment so this meeting is adjourned until tomorrow. By then I anticipate all of you to have calmed down and be willing to reach a decision."_

Rising, Godo then marched out of the pagoda as the rest of us bowed quietly then the councilors slowly began to file out, many of them fighting the obvious urge to approach our group.

"That could have gone worse…" Yuffie said quietly as the lowest members of the council began to file out.

"You told them," I quietly accused.

"They wouldn't listen and it kind of just slipped out," Yuffie defended.

"But now they want proof!"

"So, you showed them!"

"They want more," Vincent informed her. "Wutai keeps traditions and myths better than just about any other culture ever has. Quite likely they have heard all sorts of inflated myths on the powers of Ancients and expect those sorts of things, not the small tricks Rachas performs now and then."

Yuffie gulped slightly before slowly rising after a quick stretch just as Shalua spoke up for the first time in several hours.

"Do any of you hear what I do?"

Quiet settled on the room and with the silence an odd sort of noise became apparent; it wasn't loud or anything but definitely present.

Slowly the lot of us ventured to the door and glanced out to find that the street was lined by a number of people, all of them murmuring faintly. The Royal guards had already been deployed and were trying to break up the crowd but they obstinately refused to do more than create a path for the Emperor and the councilors to depart through.

"Good ole Kunsel came through for us in a major way!" Yuffie announced with a grin before turning to the rest of us. "Now make sure to keep your faces neutral, don't look at anyone."

Silence reigned over the crowd as our group slowly made its way to the palace and several minutes later when we departed in our normal clothes, the crowd was still there.

Shera greeted us enthusiastically when we boarded the Shera, Aiden squirming in her arms.

"He cried for you for quite a while," she informed me as I took my son gently.

"How's Shelke?" Shalua asked as her eyes wandered up the hall.

Shera turned and stared up the hall herself. "I-I don't know. I haven't seen her all day."

A quick sensing through the Planet assured me that Shelke was fine; she had again managed to relax and was currently touching the Lifestream.

Shalua walked away before I could say anything so I shrugged and let her go. Before I could depart the entry bay though, a knock on the side of the door announced the presence of a messenger.

"Forgive my intrusion," the young man said in heavily accented English. "Godo-sama sends invitation for AVALANCHE and guests to join him for dinner."

"Thanks, we'll be there," Yuffie informed him as I shuffled about with Aiden, uncertain about what to do.

I had to assume this dinner was formal which meant Aiden wouldn't be welcome and Cid just plain out was not ready to be involved in anything more formal than a country barbeque and the altered chopsticks he now used made things worse in my mind. I also didn't trust Cid to care for Aiden and didn't want the Turks doing it either.

"So who's going?" Yuffie asked us. "It'll be formal so we need to get to my dad's place early to prepare."

"All of us at the meeting are a must," Vincent stated as I glanced at Aiden then considered possible caretakers. "And we need at least one high ranking member of the Shera's crew."

"Shera then," I told them flatly. "She helped build the thing and Cid is going to be sick."

"How…" Kunsel trailed off as I handed Aiden to Vincent and pulled out a tranquilizer. The former SOLDIER's uninjured hand immediately lashed out and grabbed the item. "You can't use these items on Cid."

"Fine, Cait has a Seal materia," I replied and turned to go seek out the robot only to be grabbed by both Kunsel and Yuffie, the latter taking my pack and materia.

"No friendly fire!" Kunsel barked as he took my things from Yuffie. "Try talking to Cid directly if you have a problem with him!"

I groaned before reaching back to Vincent and plucking Aiden from his arms. My son grumbled irritably before shoving his face into my shoulder and huffing, he was obviously tired and annoyed and really not dealing with the shifting time zones very well. Maybe he would feel better after a bottle and a nap.

"Be ready to go in two hours!" Kunsel called after me as I headed to the galley to make Aiden a bottle.

"Fine!" I called back as I turned a corner and almost ran into Tseng who immediately caught my shoulders to insure I didn't fall.

"Thanks," I stated as I hefted Aiden a bit to better support him. He grunted a bit and squirmed a little before settling, his mood not improving.

"Is he alright?" Tseng asked when he noticed Aiden's mood, something I knew to be very irregular for my son.

"Just tired. I'll try to put him back into a routine and see if he's better after some rest." Continuing down the hall, I reached for the door to the galley only for Tseng's hand to push the door open for me. "Thanks."

The Turk nodded as I stepped past him into the galley and we both froze at the sight of Cid, obviously having an afternoon snack by means of a beer and pretzels. What made the sight horrifying and funny simultaneously was that he had the handicapped chopsticks out and was using those damn things to grab the pretzels.

"Gettin' good at this!" he called at us as he waved the utensils at us, a pretzel clutched between the two sticks.

"… We are going to crash and burn…" I finally stated as my face heated in embarrassment before I hurriedly pulled out one of Aiden's prepped bottles from the refrigerator, knowing that if I watched any more that the temptation to tweak Cid through the power would become too much.

_**Shelke**_

She hadn't drunk as much as she had the other day because she realized that she had been a bit out of control. Today had been about just taking a sip every few minutes until she could relax so she could finally think and not feel the constant pressure of her memories.

The world didn't have the same tipsy quality as it had the other day but she could feel the Planet and hear it, probably even better than she could the previous day. With better focus she found that not only could she feel the Planet but the various beings that populated it. She knew the crew member that used the cabin just down the hall was sleeping, that another's feet were hurting him, and the female Turk was tired but attempting to attend to her duties.

It was Shalua's approach that snapped her back into her right mind so she could insure that the bottle was properly put away.

"Shelke?" her sister's voice called as she tapped at the door. "May I come in?"

After a quick second glance at her room, Shelke threw a simple "Yes" to the door which immediately opened to admit Shalua.

"What did you do today?" Shalua asked after an uncomfortable moment of silence.

"I practiced the meditation. Perhaps I shall advance in training soon." The former Tsviet stood from her bed and grabbed her shoes. "I assume you want to talk some more?"

"If you don't mind," the WRO scientist replied. "It's still mid-afternoon here so we can go outside."

"Fine." Shelke tugged on her shoes then, wrestling them onto her feet. It seemed strange that they seemed so difficult to put on now when mere days ago they had slipped on fairly easily.

The air outside was crisp and a little cool, autumn in full swing based upon the color of the leaves.

Shelke had missed the autumn while she was in DeepGround, the simulated landscapes there had always been of summer and the vegetation was never real. Now though she could feel the crunch of crisp grass under her feet and with the echoes of the Planet still ringing in her ears she was very aware of everything.

"This is…" she couldn't finish the sentence because she couldn't think of the words right then as she knelt and grasped one of the last flowers of the season.

"A cosmos," Shalua informed her then glanced around the field. "This is the end of the season for them. If we had gotten here a week or two ago this field would have probably been covered in them."

Shelke stared at the field and tried to imagine so many purple flowers but found it beyond her. The only reason she could envision green grass was because of the simulated missions and vegetation of DeepGround. But here was a field, a real one, covered in green and brown with the occasional flower.

The sound of feet could be heard a moment later and the sisters turned to see Rachas walking towards them, her son in arm. He was shifting around a bit and seemed very upset.

"Hey," the Cetra said as she stopped by them. "Sorry if I'm disturbing you guys, I was just looking for a quiet place to feed him." She nodded down at her son then as she settled him on the grass then pulled out a materia.

"What are you doing?" Shelke asked as her eyes followed the white haired child as his fussing continued for a moment before his eyes locked onto the flower she had touched.

"Warming a bottle. Don't want Aiden to get chilled do we?" The other smiled as she followed her son with her eyes as he crawled toward the flower. "We should come here in the spring next time and see the sakura when they bloom."

"Sakura?"

"I've seen them once. They're pale pink and bloom in bunches, very pretty actually," Shalua informed her.

Shelke turned back to Rachas then as she handed the prepped bottle to her son. He grabbed it and quickly shoved the nipple into his mouth. "I suppose you have seen the sakura as well then?"

Rachas smiled fondly at a memory and nodded. "I've seen them a number of times now, can't say they have ever gotten old for me."

"What of these?" Shelke signaled at the flower next to the baby now.

"Cosmos? Several times now too. The culture I learned of adores flowers and nature, having picnics and gatherings where the whole point is to view them."

"… Could we come to see these as well?" Shelke didn't know why she felt shy about asking such a question.

"I don't see why not!" The older Cetra's eyes roved over the field then, taking in the patchy scene. "We should also bring some seeds back for Aeris, she'd love to have some new flowers."

"She grows flowers?"

"Yeah, I think that's how she first came in touch with the LifeStream though she didn't know it at the time. She can get the flowers to grow throughout the entire year."

Rachas's words triggered a thought or maybe a realization in Shelke's mind as she realized that she could hear the murmuring of the grass and flower seeds that were settled in the dirt. She might not be able to get all of them to grow, but all she wanted was a patch for right now. And the drink she had consumed earlier made it possible.

Relaxing her body, Shelke focused on calling the power to fulfill her wish.

_**Normal**_

My investigation of the field abruptly came to a stop when I felt the LifeStream wash over the field and my eyes immediately turned to Shelke who was shivering quite a bit. Instantly I reached out and grabbed her shoulders.

"Shelke! Stop it Shelke!" I yelled as I tried to stem the flow of the LifeStream, wondering how she could have gotten such focus but also terrified. Shelke didn't have the experience I did and during my few acts of intense usage of the LifeStream I had almost lost myself in just how small and insignificant I was and I thought of myself as someone well versed in my own mortality and limits.

Shelke blinked at me for a moment then seemed to gain some sense of herself and pulled back to her body, losing touch with the LifeStream which settled after several minutes.

"What were you trying to do?" I demanded as Shelke gathered herself.

"I… wanted to see… the flowers…"

"I said you would, that we'd come back in spring!"

"I've waited eight years!" Shelke yelled, surprising me with how forceful she could be.

"Let her see," Shalua ordered and I turned to see the field was erupting into bloom due to the surge from the LifeStream, and it wasn't just the grass that grew. Cosmos seemed to leap from the ground as well as flowers of various colors and hues. Purple, blue, red, white, and yellow flowers bloomed and mixed with the grass in a colorful carpet.

Aiden's foul mood seemed to dissipate in a moment as his wide eyes blinked at the flowers that grew all around him and smiled brightly as he dropped his bottle and reached for one of the blossoms.

"We need to get going," I ordered them as I turned my head to check for any witnesses. To my horror it seemed as though there was a small group that had noticed the flowering field and were heading this way.

"But-"

"No buts!" I ordered as I grabbed Aiden as he plucked the petals from a flower then turned and began herding Shalua and Shelke back to the ship with small pushes through the power.

_**The Highwind**_

Tseng did not forget debts quickly or easily and one particular debt had been nagging at his mind for quite a while. It was usually easy to repay debts when the one owed was a civilian but this particular one proved difficult.

Still, if there was a small favor he could do to level the field even slightly then he would try it.

"Put those disgraceful and humiliating things down," the Turk barked at the crude pilot as he raised another pretzel to his mouth.

"Wha?" Cid managed before Tseng's hand yanked the sticks from his fingers and effortlessly snapped them.

"You are a grown man and are using the tools of a toddler to do something that the average five year old of Wutai can do!" Tseng continued. "Your manners are atrocious, eating habits deplorable, and you are going to cost your comrades a post in Wutai if you display these things. You have mere hours to correct this, so what are you going to do?"

Cid puffed angrily at being told that he could be the one to cost their group the post of Wutai then glared at the snapped sticks he had previously been using. Well, they had been a good start but there was no way that he was going to be defeated by this.

"Fine Turk, ya know so much then what do I need ta do?"

Tseng marched straight to the drawer where he knew sets of disposable chopsticks were kept and yanked out a new set that he promptly tossed to Cid. There was no way that a few hours would be enough but he could get this clown a lot better now that he was taking this seriously.

_**Normal**_

Shalua realized that Shelke hadn't had a boost from the water that day and as soon as we got back to the ship she was quick to request that I rectify the situation. Shelke went along with it without complaint.

Aiden was easier to put to bed that evening before we departed after he had been fed. His entire mood seemed to have gotten better though since Shelke's little display on the field. At this point though I was wondering what had possessed Shelke to do such a crazy thing. She had only begun to touch the LifeStream in the past couple of days but was already doing crazy things! Perhaps I needed to be a bit more serious with her training and I would have plenty of time for that soon.

Meeting up with Yuffie, Kunsel, Shalua, Vincent, Red, and Shera in the cargo bay where the main hatch outside was. I found that I couldn't even bring myself to look at Cid when he approached.

"A'ight, ya pansies ready ta go?" the man asked as he reached out to open the hatch.

"Yep!" Yuffie replied in a manner that was almost absent of her usual enthusiasm. Looks like even she was dreading this. "What happened to your thumb?!"

My eyes immediately sought out Cid's thumb and found it to be bandaged slightly and that he had red marks on his ring and middle fingers.

"Nothin," Cid said in a not so sour sounding voice.

There were a number of people standing in the field that Shelke had forced to bloom, all of them looking upon the flowers with awe. Children rushed through the field only for parents to call them back, their eyes distrusting and who could really blame them?

Our arrival at the palace was a quiet one but it seemed like the majority of the eyes of Wutai were following us due to people in the streets stopping to watch us during our trek.

Once again the men and women separated as we headed for the dressing rooms. Yuffie insisted we all needed to choose new kimonos for the evening and she was quick to choose a yellow furisode. It took me a minute to find another tomesode only for Yuffie to force me to choose a hōmongi instead.

"Geez, you're not married yet!" she fumed as she turned to Shera and dragged her towards a yellow hōmongi that featured a pale pink flower pattern.

Shalua had an easier time with selecting a kimono though she did opt for a hōmongi as well since the long sleeves of the furisode she had worn earlier had annoyed her. She chose the dark red one next to the green one that I decided on.

We met back with the men once we were all dressed and a servant led us towards the dining room where the dinner was to happen.

"So, what're we eatin'?" Cid asked Yuffie who shrugged slightly.

"They might try to be a bit more Eastern in what they serve or they could go hard core Wutaian in order to test you guys. Whatever is served though, you need to at least try some of everything to look polite but don't clean your plate or else you will get too full."

"Fine, just try everything and none o' ya tell me what I eat." Cid crossed his arms as Shera looked worried.

"Will they serve something strange?"

"They might," I admitted. "Take comfort in that we won't say a thing about what it is."

Shera didn't look at all placated by my words though she did manage to force her features into a neutral expression as we entered the dining hall.

"Please box Cid in," I whispered to Vincent who raised an eyebrow.

"Why not just use your trick to prevent people from noticing him?"

I could have smacked myself right that moment for not thinking of such a simple solution.


	23. Chapter 23

Saria: You know what they say; the simplest solution is usually the one you don't think of!

Tori: Much like Rachas last chapter?

Zas: Saria didn't think of it until right to that point either!

SA: We're moving again, aren't we?

Saria: I'm tired of the Bahamas so yes! Don't know where we'll squat next but it might be in a town near any of my lovely readers!

zzzzz

_**Shinra**_

Construction was under way to rebuild the Shinra mansion that had been destroyed in Edge during the trap to get rid of that wayward Ancient and just as Rufus had planned, the people were starting to see that Shinra was taking a different stance. Though they were not trusted or viewed as the respectable establishment they had once been, there were murmurs that they couldn't be completely rotten, not if AVALANCHE was willing to work with them. Especially if one of the members would be seen in public with the President, as his date none the less.

The last several months had been good for him as far as publicity went but in terms of trying to woo his future spouse had been less than optimum. Plainly put, Miss Kaze barely tolerated him at this point.

Rufus stared out the window of his car as his current Turk escort pulled away from his current Townhouse and narrowed his eyes as they passed the street that he knew the woman resided on along with Tuesti.

Currently Miss Kaze was in Wutai according to the reports he had gotten from the Turks, attempting to get the council to accept the presence of the pool. It was diplomacy that Shinra had previously had little use for, especially with the funds and military they had had available. If they wanted something and the people refused, they could have just gone to war.

It was an example of new things that Shinra would have to learn for the future.

Finally the car stopped and Rufus climbed out into the autumn air. Perhaps he did have several things to learn for future business but he could show himself willing to learn.

"Hey boss, yo!" Reno called to him as he climbed into the helicopter. "Thought ya would move sooner 'n this!"

"Let's just go Reno," Rufus ordered.

_**Normal**_

It didn't even take a minute to leave nets of disinterest around Cid. It took ten minutes for me to decide that although the nets would remain in place, I would have to commend Cid on a great effort to not embarrass our party.

Though his manners were not the best it was obvious that he had done some sort of cram course in order for him to use chopsticks effectively. He didn't chase food as much, dropped it less than half the time, and actually used his napkin!

The meal served was a kaiseki, not a traditional vegetarian one and the food came out in courses.

The first course started out with a simple sweet wine being passed to all the guests. Godo started the drink and everyone politely drank the single serving of wine. Not a single person took a second serving or attempted to take one.

"_Did you hear of the flowers?"_ One of the councilors whispered to his neighbor as the wine cups were removed and plates of appetizers were placed before everyone. I barely heard the whisper but it immediately caused me to sharpen all my senses and as nervous as I had been before, I found myself sneaking glances at every face in turn and caught far more than one eye flicking away.

Then my eyes found my plate of appetizers and my eye began to twitch. If there was any doubt about the field of flowers it was firmly buried as I realized that the theme for this meal would be spring despite it being late fall. The assortment of vegetables, fruits, and nuts were placed in an obvious collage to represent flowers.

The sashimi course came next, the one I dreaded the most. The first plate was of sea urchin which was fresh to the point that I suspected that there was a small pile of urchin shells just outside the door to the dining room. This was followed by plates of artfully arranged tuna, vegetable, and unidentifiable rolls.

More than once I raised my shields to hide my face as I ate. I had always hated fish and sea urchin wasn't proving to be any exception for me.

Shera and Shalua were trying to keep straight faces as well while Nanaki and Vincent showed no visible reaction. Cid oddly enough seemed to be enjoying this.

"Looks funny but tastes ok," he whispered to Shera at one point.

Simmered dishes came next and I was happy that both bowls held soups that were of onions and mushrooms. All around the room small conversations were starting amongst the councilors and I was somewhat surprised that none of them attempted to ask us about the pool or for demonstrations.

"_My wife is pressuring me to agree to this,"_ one of the councilors murmured to his neighbor as a main course dish of some form of grilled fish was served. I was in the midst of spreading the net over my plate and chopsticks so I could pass the food to Nanaki's plate when I heard the murmur.

"_Not just the wife,"_ his neighbor whispered back. _"My wife's mother is visiting and she is pressuring me as well since there are a number of our family and friends that need this."_

Glancing at Kunsel, I had to smile as I realized how effective he had been but wondered if this campaign would grate on the councilors.

Nanaki noticed the addition on his plate when I managed to pass the fish and winked at me before wolfing it down.

"I'm stuffed," Cid declared as the dessert course was set down and Yuffie suppressed a snicker before glancing around as she finished her small serving of fruit pudding before swapping their plates so she could have the extra bit herself.

The meal ended with matcha green tea being passed around before silence fell over the group and all conversations that had slowly begun were ended promptly.

"_We shall meet again in the morning to wrap up our discussions,"_ Godo declared from his seat at the head of the table.

Most of the room bowed to the Lord of Wutai then before we slowly rose and departed. It was by far one of the tensest dinners I had ever attended.

Godo surprised us by meeting us outside of the changing rooms once we were all back into our regular clothes, his formal wear already traded in for more comfortable clothing.

"Probably wondering why I asked you all here?" he asked as we followed him to a private garden.

"Kinda," Yuffie admitted for us. "Don't these dinners usually happen at the end of negotiations?"

"Yes, but with the rising pressures all the councilors are facing to agree, I thought this would give them a few moments to breathe without someone arguing about how they need to agree." Godo breathed deeply as he stepped out into the garden.

"Inviting us was probably counter-productive," I pointed out only to be waved away.

"Those tight wads need to learn that times have changed," Godo replied which earned him a stunned look from Yuffie.

"Who are you and what have you done with my father?" she demanded after a moment which earned her an exaggerated look of shock and hurt from Godo.

"My daughter… You wound me!"

Any possibility I had for eventually being able to comfortably refer to Godo in a respectful manner rather than a familiar one went out the window the next moment as Yuffie took the bait and attempted to swat her father only for him to grab her arm and they both lost balance and fell into the koi pond.

We returned to the Highwind an hour later, Yuffie and Kunsel still dripping wet. Kunsel had tried to help the mini-ninja out of the pond only for her to tug him in while Godo got out. The rest of us had the presence of mind to stay back a few paces to prevent us from being dragged in as well.

Aiden had apparently been quiet that night and hadn't required anything more than a diaper change a few minutes before I got back. He didn't even stir as I checked on him then changed and climbed into my own bunk.

_**Alex Bishop POV**_

I was fighting fate, I was fighting for this Planet, and I was fighting Her. I was fighting all this time and I wanted to quit. Nevertheless, I had to die for this Planet to thrive because if I did not do what I did, you could kiss Gaia and possibly Earth good-bye. So why am I so sad? I feel cheated because the only thing I could do is die. If I had left that house and never got in that fight with my stepdad would things be different? If Minerva did not call my father back to fight that last fight would I be who I am today?

"Damn it to hell." I shouted my words echoed into the white void. I was alone again, maybe this was my punishment. This Limbo would serve as my prison until the end of time.

"Papa….." I cried out. Again nothing could be heard in this blank void.

No one could hear me as I sat in that white void and I knew that no one would care, so I did the next best thing. I held on to the memories of my past and as I closed my eyes another memory surfaced…

The smell of peppers and garlic wafted the kitchen; my godmother was humming a tune from my church. I was sitting in the living room on some plastic covered couch. I was watching some anime, enjoying the song she sang. Somehow when I heard her sing it soothed me and I loved her voice. It was powerful yet sorrowful and between her and my grandmother singing I preferred her. Although they both sang in our church, I was a very happy child and my dad was a hard working man. My mom chose to stay home because I was sick when I was younger. However when she did work I would stay over at my godmother's house.

"Funny. If she could see me now what would she say?" I asked myself. I paused, waiting for a response.

I felt a tear escape my "eye" as a warm embrace enveloped me.

"You did good kiddo." This voice said…

I turned around and I saw a familiar face.

"Daddy." My voice cracked as I started to cry.

"I tried dad, I tried," I said between hiccups.

"I know kiddo. You did well and I'm proud of you," he comforted me.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"You have to meet someone soon. It is rather important."

"Dad, I'm tired of the fighting and the burdens I had to carry," I cried. I was more scared and unsure if I could wait any more. I wanted to be with my pops right now and with all the other Cetra. Why would I need to meet someone?

"Remember when I took you to the pool for the first time?" he asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. I held on to my uncle for dear life and to this day, I am not so fond of water. I can swim but I am not so keen with large body of water.

"Well this is like that time at the pool. I won't leave you yet." He grabbed my shoulder.

"Well this is a surprise," Minerva stated as she materialized.

"What the hell do you want?" Goddess or not I really do not care for her.

"There is no need to be nasty," she told me.

"Nasty? Let's see: I died, got run through by a Lightsaber, and controlled by a malevolent force just to top off my list of problems," I shot back.

"I understand-"

"No you don't!" I shouted. My voice echoed out into the abyss.

My dad was shocked by my violent outburst and so was I. I knew I had a temper on me but I surprised myself.

"I'm sorry Minerva." I apologized.

Her face showed no expression but a small smirk grew on her face. I thought I was in for some divine wrath when she started to laugh.

"Angelus I see a lot of him in you," She laughed.

I turned to my father and saw him let out a small chuckle. I felt like it was some inside joke.

"You will get along with her just fine." Minerva stated with a smile.

"Who?" I asked.

"You shall see. She should be here any minute."

"I would like to at least change the scenery a bit though," My father stated.

"Yes, that seems like a good idea." Minerva waved her hand and a scene started to form.

It was a coffee house; actually, it was my favorite coffee house: the Honey Brew. The interior was accurate and I felt more at ease with the change.

"Is that better?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I replied unsure if she was making fun of me or really concerned for my well-being. But hey, who says that a deity can't have a sense of humor?

I sat in my former usual spot waiting for whoever it was that I am suppose to meet and a song popped into my head.

_"All these kinds of places make it seem like it's been ages. Tomorrow some new building will scrape the sky. I love this country dearly, I can feel the ladder clearly, but I never thought I'd be alone to try…." _I continued to sing the rest of the song when Minerva sat beside me.

"What song is that?" she asked curiously.

"I'll Take a Walk by Passion Pit," I responded.

"Tell me, what did you want to be in life?" She asked. I think she was trying to figure me out for some odd reason.

"Well I wanted to be a musician," I replied.

Minerva quirked a blond eyebrow. "Oh a musician? Did you play any instruments?"

"Yeah I did, the guitar." I replied.

"Tell me more about yourself."

"I was born in October on a holiday called Halloween. I'm an only child of course and I was kind of a class clown." I paused. "Why are you asking these questions?"

"I wanted to know more about one of my children, but please continue. What are your dislikes or likes?" She smiled. For a goddess she puts on a friendly façade but a façade no less.

"Well I hate water for starters, I also don't like cigarette smoke, boring conversations or being called short or anything childish. Yet I do like music, sleeping, gazing at the moon, being alone, and running with the wind in my face." I smiled at the thought of how much I missed having the wind in my hair.

"Wow that's interesting."

I was curious and was wondering what was going on as Minerva left and spoke to my father.

"What are they planning?" I asked myself.

I was trying to figure out their plan when I felt a familiar presence. I turned my head and my face lit up with excitement. It was Ms. Kaze.

"Rachas!" I shouted and hugged her. Realizing what I did, I calmly let go and tried to act as mature as possible.

"It's great to see you," I said trying to sound older.

"What? I thought you were dead!" She looked shocked beyond belief.

"Well I am dead I think." I replied with a shrug.

"Why are you here?"

"I am waiting on some people." I smiled and sat down at my seat.

"So everyone is here," Minerva smiled.

"So let's get down to business," my dad added.

"Ok first things first: welcome to the gathering ground. This place is a place were lost ones get reunited -"

"And where Minerva speaks to her children." My dad finished her sentence.

"Then why a coffee house?" Rachas asked. "Previously you always showed the LifeStream to me."

"Well simple it seemed appropriate," Minerva responded.

She was right; it was a casual and appropriate atmosphere. It was vaguely familiar place and I was comfortable at least.

"So what is so important that you had to transport me here?" I asked.

"It is about Jenova, she seems very quiet and I am afraid that she is planning something." Minerva's face seemed worried.

"It is important that you find that last piece and destroy it Ms. Kaze," My father explained.

She understood the gravity of the situation and so did I, those weeks alone with Jenova were more than enough reason to stop her. So what does this have to do with me?

"So why am I here?" I asked. I was dead so there was no way for me to intervene unless…

"Simple, I thought it was a shame and a waste for you to die like that so I decided to give you a second chance."

Rachas looked happy; I wonder if she felt guilty for killing me?

"What you talking about Minerva?" I asked.

"A rare opportunity for a second chance," Minerva replied. "You know her tricks and deceits now, so you should be better equipped to fight."

"So when do I leave?" I asked.

"It will take some time for me to prep but I promise you it will be done." Minerva looked happy or she was planning something devious? You never really know what she is up to.

"So we have to find that head and kick the silver haired trio's asses!" I was excited. "So while Rachas is finding that evil head what am I suppose to do?"

"Well son, I am going to get you up to speed with what happened on this Planet," My dad smiled.

"Ok that's cool with me."

The walls started to fall apart into a field of flowers, it was calm and peaceful. I felt Rachas's presence leave the area but she was going to be ok. I was now ready to face my next challenge. But what in the name of Minerva was going on?

_**Normal**_

Minerva and I were back in the LifeStream area now, Alex and his father having moved on to another area that I couldn't reach yet.

"A waste to allow him to remain dead?" I demanded as I finally gained the opportunity to question the goddess without alarming Alex. "A WASTE?!"

"He's Cetra just as you and Aeris are," Minerva replied.

"And there are more of us on Earth!"

"Would you prefer that he remain dead?"

Minerva's question stopped me cold. "Of course not. But why call it a waste for him to die?"

"Because I made a promise myself," Minerva explained as her sweet façade fell and I was met with the serious though kind goddess that I knew. "Until the calamity is gone for good, no more children will be brought from the other Planet after you. That thing brought Alex here but I will not abandon him because of that. Whatever she is planning, his presence gives one more possible guardian, another possibility of being prepared for whatever she has planned."

"So you'll send a child to battle if need be?"

"A child who is better prepared right now for a fight than you were when I brought you."

I groaned as I realized that Minerva did have me there. Tenebrous or Alex, whichever he was now, was bound to be more able to fight than I used to be and once he was fully trained would probably wipe the floor with me in a straight fight. The good that came out of this was that my kill count was back to a solid zero as far as human lives went.

"This will take some time and if you push then you might finish off those Remnants before he's back," Minerva pointed out. "I can't help beyond this though; I don't know where she is or what she's planning. I cannot risk looking into the future either."

"Understandable," I replied as I felt myself being drawn back towards my body.

My eyes blinked open and the disorientation took a moment to wear off before I noticed that Aiden was awake and crying. Groaning loudly, I jerked myself off the bunk and checked then changed his diaper before dressing him in a blue pair of pants and a soft green long sleeved shirt with his ears hat.

A faint giggle came from him as the hat was settled on his head and I found myself smiling at my son's three teeth.

The news that Alex would be returning was uplifting but also worrisome. Did Minerva have that little faith in us or did she think that Jenova was that cunning? Both thoughts were worrying.

Cait Sith once again would not be attending the meeting today and I was quick to place him in charge of Aiden for the day before departing with Yuffie, Kunsel, Shalua, and Vincent.

Once again we were had to bear the stares of an entire town as we walked to the palace where once again we all were dressed in formal kimonos before once again we entered the pagoda to meet the council of Wutai.

The night must have been a long one for many of the councilors since they didn't quiet immediately when Godo called for attention. If anything, some of them spoke louder in order to get their final points out.

"_Enough!"_ Godo finally shouted when after three minutes of trying to call order a number of councilors were still talking. _"You have had an entire night to think, are there any more questions in regards to the business presented to us?"_

Several of the councilors glanced around before one rose to his feet.

"_If this pool is allowed, what assurance do we have that this will be an asset?"_

"_That should be obvious!" _another councilor shouted from across the room. _"A better question would be what do they gain?"_

"_Yes, what do you gain?"_ yet another man called who sat beside the councilor who originally posed the question.

I glanced back at Vincent, uncertain of what to say at this point. How do you explain calamities like Jenova to these people in a serious sense? Vincent apparently decided that he could explain this for me.

"_The disease is caused by an enemy of the Planet and the Cetra,"_ Vincent explained. _"By creating this cure and distributing it freely Kaze-san is fulfilling her role as a warrior for the Planet."_

"_So this is about a battle?"_ Godo asked curiously.

"_Yes, a battle that has gone on for two thousand years and we hope will end soon. This pool eliminates the body of the being."_ Around us the councilors seemed to relax a bit as they came to understand the purpose of curing Geostigma better: to eliminate an enemy.

One councilor finally seemed to realize something then. _"The flaming rock in the sky that appeared last summer, was that the doing of this enemy you speak of?"_

"_Yes, I witnessed that myself!" _Yuffie called out and every councilor looked a bit more disturbed.

Godo decided that would be the best moment for a vote to be made and had the ballots passed around to the men of the council. Not even an hour after the meeting had started that day and AVALANCHE was given permission to construct a pool in Wutai for healing Geostigma after a vote 17 for and 4 against.

Yuffie was the first up and unsurprisingly had a number of ideas about where the pool should be constructed. She talked about how great the pool would be if it were constructed at the foot of the Dao Chao monument or at the edge of a grove of sakura trees.

Seeing as how the pool would belong to Wutai, I left the council, Emperor, and his daughter to decide where it would go as I headed back to the palace with Vincent and Shalua so we could change and send word for the last tank of water to be prepped to be moved.

_**Shelke**_

It still surprised her how powerful she had felt that moment when she had called the LifeStream to make the flowers bloom. It also surprised her at how drained she felt afterwards. Still though, walking through the flowers today for the first time in years made it seem worth it as she heard their playful whispers as a faint breeze caused them to bob.

She had drunk from the bottle of alcohol again today before coming out and finished it. It might be a bit difficult to get another but she was certain she could manage, especially since it allowed her moments like this.

"Hey midget!" a shout came and she turned to see that the pilot, Cid Highwind, was the one calling her.

"Your sis just called and said the talks are over! Soon as the Wutaians pick a place we're headin' in with the water!" he shouted.

Shelke waved to signal she understood before reaching down and plucking a few of the flowers to take with her. Winter was coming after all and she wanted to hold on to some of these for as long as she could.

There was chaos on the ship as the Turks and crew prepped the tank to be moved and seeing a chance to prepare for the upcoming days, Shelke reached into a crate and grabbed two of the bottles of alcohol that had been given to them as gifts by the people in Corel. She tucked them into her jacket before heading down the hall to deposit them in her room.

Cait Sith was also in the hall, the robot was entertaining the son of Rachas Kaze by using its mog to help the child walk. Shelke considered them for a moment after offloading her new supplies. The child was too young to be considered a threat or to be capable of the things his mother was but the more Shelke saw the child, the more she got a creepy sensation. It was as though she could feel something from him or had seen him before but she didn't know where.

Her suspicions were confirmed a moment later when the child slipped out of the large paws of the mog and fell. The faint pulling she felt around her was all she needed to realize the child had his mother's power as his fall slowed and he landed softly on the floor.

Shrugging, she turned and headed back to the cargo bay where hopefully the crew would be ready to leave.

_**Normal**_

It took ten minutes for the location of the pool to be decided and I was surprised that they opted for the place to be a covered pool near a temple to Leviathan. It seemed as though they wanted Leviathan herself to guard and purify the water by that gesture. Of course all the councilors wanted to witness the pool being made though and after the town officials from both Bone Village and Corel asking the same thing, I had no problems with the request.

The pool was just deep enough to suit our needs but already filled with water so as we waited for the crew to arrive with the water tank, Vincent, Kunsel, and I all scooped out buckets of water to lower the level by about one-third.

"I need to work out more," I admitted to the men as we hauled the buckets out of the building, past Shalua who stood by the door, to a well where we dumped the extra water.

Kunsel shrugged as he nodded towards the one bucket he could manage right then with his other arm damaged the way it was. "Feeling a bit useless myself."

"You'll heal, I'll just get old," I replied with a faint laugh.

Kunsel shook his head slightly. "So one more location after this?"

"Yeah, then we'll head back to Edge." I felt my throat tighten a bit then as I considered what else was to come. "We still need to find those guys that escaped our trap."

"Think they'll try something?"

"I'm sure of it."

Vincent's eyes narrowed slightly. "Jenova?"

"Yeah. They got their hands on her head," I replied as we turned back towards the building that housed the pool.

Kunsel groaned loudly. "Why do all our problems seem to have her as their root?"

Yuffie and Godo arrived then and I was happy that Kunsel changed the subject at the sight of the lord of Wutai though Yuffie was likely to know within the hour.

"Here to help empty the pool some?" the former SOLDIER asked the two teasingly. Yuffie responded with a grin as she dodged the bucket Kunsel tried to toss to her.

Godo caught the bucket before quirking his eyebrow in confusion. "An empty pool?"

"No, not empty. We're going to add some water I've treated previously to make the conversion easier," I explained as we moved back into the building and filled the buckets again.

"Don't mention that to the council when they arrive," Godo ordered. "They'll prefer to think that they had seen the entire process."

Everyone nodded in understanding as we stood and I looked over the pool. It was now only two-thirds of the way full which was what we had aimed for. "That should do it."

"So we send the crew back immediately after the pool is filled?" Yuffie asked as she watched us haul the last of the buckets outside.

"Yep, will you guys be joining us on the Shera?"

Kunsel glanced at Yuffie then shrugged. "I'm making good progress on the lessons here so I was hoping to stay a bit longer."

Yuffie grinned and it was obvious she intended to stay also to support Kunsel's rehabilitation. It was going to be interesting for the WRO to have two ninjas heading the Intelligence program rather than a Turk-like SOLDIER and a ninja. One thing was for sure though; Wutai would be pretty well represented within the WRO.

"The council will be here in about thirty minutes so you need to get that water set."

"Speaking of which, I better go get Cid and crew," Yuffie declared as she turned in an exaggerated manner. "I gave him directions but it might be better for him to take the back streets."

I groaned as I realized the village was about to be filled with witnesses of a water tank. "How long ago did you call Yuffie?"

"Not even ten minutes!" the mini-ninja replied.

"Well get moving! If I can say one thing about Cid it's that he's prompt! If he says they're leaving then he's most likely moving already!"

"Aww! Warms my heart ta hear ya say that!" a voice called out and I fought a groan as Cid arrived along with Shera, three members of the crew, Shelke, and Nunchaku and Martial Arts in plain clothes rather than their uniforms. They were in turn followed by a fair number of Wutaian civilians, many sporting bandages or with rashes of Geostigma that were being covered by clothing.

"So much for trying to be discreet," I grumbled as Nunchaku replaced Shalua at the door and pulled the sliding doors as far open as he could.

"I don't think the tank is going to fit!" Nunchaku said after he had forced the doors open as far as he could.

Martial Arts began to unravel the hose, passing the end to one of the crew as he did. "Doesn't have to."

Nunchaku smiled brightly and stepped aside as the man passed him into the structure and positioned the hose before signaling the blonde Turk who in turn signaled his partner to start the water.

Shelke moved quietly into the building and absently watched the water as the pool filled, removing her shoes as she did. Her movements were a little odd right then, almost like she was relaxed but sore.

"Are you feeling ok?" I asked as I joined her in the building.

"I'm fine," Shelke replied. Her voice still sounded a bit programmed but odd right then, like she had to focus a fair amount just to speak regularly.

Shalua appeared behind us then as I toed my own shoes off. "Actually I've noticed something also. Shelke, are your shoes too tight?"

"A little," the girl replied in a dismissive voice as her hand began to massage at her bicep.

A stumble at the door alerted us to Shera entering to building also as the crew member wound up the hose and exited. "S-sorry!"

"Is the council here yet?" I asked as the woman approached us.

"Oh no, not yet!" Shera replied with a smile. "I just thought to join the girls for now."

Shalua gave a half smile before turning her attention back to Shelke. "Are you experiencing any odd pains?"

"No."

"Shelke, if something is wrong you need to tell us," Shalua argued as Shera looked over the youngest of our group.

"Is it growing pains?"

Silence reigned for a moment as Shalua and I both stared first at Shera then at Shelke. I compared her clothes to her body and found that they did seem a bit smaller, strips of flesh beginning to appear between her shirt and pants.

Shelke on the other hand blinked for a good minute in slight shock before she attempted to check her own body out, her hands wandering over her hips, legs, and arms, obviously intent to try to feel either some difference or irregularity.

"We'll find out on the ship," Shalua stated. "We have the infirmary on the ship and that would allow me to determine if your body is growing." Her smile at Shelke then was warm and for once, Shelke seemed about to smile back.

"Knock knock," Cid called from the door, interrupting the moment. "Godo wants the tank gone now so we're headin' back. Ya comin' Shera?"

"Yes Cid." Turning, the engineer walked to where her fiancé waited by the door.

"We'll continue the warm touchy-feely time later!" Cid declared before he left.

Shalua rolled her eyes before her hand reached down and tugged slightly on one of Shelke's sleeves before the girl swatted it away.

"Those clothes are getting a bit small now; looks like you'll be getting more for your birthday."

Shelke blinked up at Shalua for a moment then shrugged.

"A pointless anniversary that people have exalted into some sort of imaginary holiday, one I have no need for. The clothes will be appreciated though if I have grown."

Once again it seemed like Shelke had to focus to speak in her normal manner but I didn't get the opportunity to think on it because Godo walked in then.

"The people are bound to be getting anxious and the first of the councilors are just starting to arrive. Apparently a number of them used the time they had to send word that the pool was going to be constructed."

"Meaning more people are bound to show up shortly," Kunsel said as he poked his head through the door.

"And we have to wait for the entire council?" I confirmed to which Godo responded with a nod as he gazed at the water.

"It looks normal."

"It usually does," I replied.

"So we'll get to see something interesting?"

"You might." I offered a bit of a mischievous grin then to which Godo responded with a grin of his own.

"Just don't go overboard like you did with the flowers."

"I did-" I cut off as I glanced at Shelke and decided not to say anything further. Shelke did not need to be known at this point and the best explanation was that I had caused it to happen. "I'll try to be more discreet next time. If there is a time after this one."

Godo smiled faintly before turning serious again. "So tell me honestly, do you have any Wutaian blood?"

"I don't know," I replied honestly. The more I thought on it, the more I realized that I just might though it would be very VERY old. The Cetra traveled all over Gaia so they probably had a large mix of blood. "It's a definite possibility but as I said in the meeting, we didn't really keep a record on our ancestry and my family moved a lot. I don't even know where my grandparents were born or all the places where my parents lived. _I_ didn't have a home after leaving my family until Reeve…" I trailed off as I realized that I didn't know what stances Wutai took on cohabitation.

"Already married then," Godo concluded. "There are going to be some councilors that are going to be heartbroken. I know that Kagebana had his eyes on trying to arrange you to his son."

"Married? Oh! Did R-"

I slapped my hand over Yuffie's mouth to prevent her from damaging this conclusion Godo had come to mainly because I didn't want another suitor.

"You haven't met my son yet either, have you?" I asked Godo to further the story.

Godo laughed at my question. "To think in less than two years one of you crazy kids would be a parent! How old is he?"

"Almost eight months," I replied as one of the councilors entered the building followed shortly by several more.

Godo's smile faded fast and I could feel confusion but he said nothing to me, only nodded to the councilors. _"Is everyone here already?"_

"_Miyobashi-san has not yet arrived,"_ one of the men replied. _"His servant just arrived though to tell us that he will be here in a matter of minutes."_

Godo nodded as more of the councilors entered and circled the pool to make room for everyone. Some like Godo had changed into less formal attire but a number were still in their formal wear.

Though the building was now quite crowded it was eerily silent as we waited for the arrival of the final member of the council. Outside there was hardly any noise though I knew there had to be a fair number of people waiting for the cure.

Shelke shuffled slightly in impatience or discomfort, I wasn't sure which. It could have just been her growing anxiety to find out if she had begun to grow again.

The arrival of the final councilor was a silent, anti-climatic thing where the door opened and the man entered quickly, bowing to all present while apologizing for his tardiness.

Shelke proved eager to get moving that day as she jumped straight into the water rather than lowering herself the way she normally did and I joined her in the chilly water quickly, for once feeling very aware of the fact that I was bobbing in a pool of water in front of a group of strangers.

"Ready?" I asked Shelke as I usually did before starting.

"Just begin," she griped slightly.

Taking a deep breath, I called the LifeStream to flow around us and imbue the water with the healing energies. Though anxious Shelke was oddly receptive of the energy that day, her normal tensions and misgivings that I felt during these procedures seemed far off. She could relax now. She was ready to move forward in her training.

The representatives of Wutai were oddly silent throughout the blessing of the water and stared at the once again normal looking liquid once I was done and Shelke and I had climbed out. It was another eerie similarity to the Japanese on Earth, both groups were very reserved.

Shelke and I had our shoes on and were preparing to walk back to the ship with Shalua when the late councilor approached us.

"Sorry, allow you a person my house first?" he asked in very heavily accented Eastern.

It took a moment to understand before I nodded as I realized he was asking if someone from his house could be brought in first.

Several of the councilors made slightly sour faces but they faded as the man rushed to the door and opened it to admit an elderly woman who helped a small child in. They were followed by a steady string of people.

"Hey," Kunsel whispered as he finally entered the building, having been the guard during the finishing of the pool. "You guys ready?"

"Yes," Shalua replied as she shrugged off her jacket and wrapped it around Shelke.

"I'll walk you back then," Godo whispered as the child was lowered into the water.

There was no laughter as the first of the people filed into the building but a fair number of smiles as people began to unwind bandages or removed unnecessary articles of clothing.

The line up outside the building had gotten very long, the crowd extending all the way down the road and around the corner towards a courtyard.

"There will be a large amount of traffic for several days at least," Godo stated as we walked down the street. "Most of the people of Wutai are untrusting of Eastern things."

"Considering what Shinra did that is prudent," Shalua stated as she placed a hand on Shelke's shoulder.

The Lord of Wutai nodded in response. "A number of them also didn't have the means to travel to Edge. Now mind telling me who the child is?"

"This is Shelke," Shalua informed him after a moment when Shelke didn't reply.

"Why was she in the pool?"

I kept my silence as Shalua looked to Shelke, obviously wondering if she should say anything.

"Shinra poisoned me, this works as a treatment," Shelke replied after a moment and Shalua squeezed her shoulder.

I found myself happy in that moment for what small progress Shelke was making. Little by little she was improving, finally admitting what had happened to her, negative as it was. That would lead to acceptance and eventually though it would likely haunt her throughout her life, she would be able to move past this. It was a far cry from the girl who had first appeared at my door who didn't feel she was unfortunate.


	24. Chapter 24

Zas: (runs down the hall) AAAHHHH!

Saria: (runs after Zas) GET BACK HERE WITH MY EASTER CANDY!

Tori: He took the Easter candy?

SA: (snacking on jelly beans) Only the chocolate.

Tori: (jumps up and runs after Zas and Saria) Surrender the Precioussss!

zzzzzzzzzz

'Godo will make a good grandfather,' was my thought as he met Aiden and promptly picked up my son and held him high with a hearty laugh. Aiden smiled in turn at the positive sound and his tiny fingers tugged at Godo's robe.

Cait Sith hopped up from where he had been sitting and glanced down the hall.

"Yuffie and Kunsel are in the cargo bay currently if you want to say bye to them," I told the robot who nodded and headed off. "And tell Reeve I'll call him when we reach Banora."

Godo's eyes followed Cait Sith down the hall before he turned his attention back onto Aiden.

"The eyes of your haha-ue, ne? Who's going to train him?" The second question was directed at me and my eyebrows lifted.

"Umm… I was planning to let him decide whether he wants to learn when he gets older. Zack has already called first in line if he wants to learn the sword though."

"If he wants to use your weapons?"

"I doubt it!" I replied with a grin. "I foresee him being a capable swordsman or…" A flash of Vincent went through my head then. "A gunner. Knives are meant for people that either avoid fighting as much as possible or anticipate defending themselves in close quarters."

"Or are best at stealth," Godo added then looked at Aiden critically. "Might have to wait until he's older to determine any of that, but why do you think a gunner?"

"Vincent is his godfather, he'll probably be teaching him to defend himself long before I think he's old enough."

"What's the godmother to say about that?"

My eyes widened slightly as I considered the fact that although Vincent was chosen as godfather the day Aiden was "born", I had never chosen a godmother.

"What about a god-grandfather?" Godo teased as he turned Aiden to look him in the face. "How 'bout it? Want me to be your god-grandpa?"

"Aren't you a little young for that?" I pointed out and Godo laughed again.

"Maybe," he admitted then his expression turned serious. "Make sure to keep safe. Our spies are working with the WRO now but there are still plenty of things we can't be sure of."

I accepted Aiden back from Godo before he turned and headed back towards the cargo bay and I followed the man.

Goodbyes were exchanged with Kunsel and Yuffie, both promising that they would be back in Edge in time for the engagement party for Cid and Shera before Godo called us to attention again.

"I realize that you all have to get going but remember that you're all welcome in Wutai. As for the closing feast that is customary for these sorts of business dealings, I'm sure my daughter and Kunsel will be suitable representatives."

Yuffie groaned loudly while I sighed in relief. I don't think I could handle another meal like the one from the night before.

"Take one last look boys an' girls," Cid announced over the intercom of the ship several minutes later. "Headin' ta Banora with anyone onboard in two minutes!"

"Have a good trip home!" Yuffie called as she headed down the ramp with Kunsel and Godo.

"Goodbye!" Cait Sith yelled back from the top of the ramp where he stood next to Nanaki. Vincent and I stood a bit farther back in the bay, me using Aiden's hand to wave at the three.

One of the crew members raised the ramp as soon as Yuffie, Kunsel, and Godo were a safe distance and gave Cid a call on the crew phone and moments later the airship shuddered to signal lift off.

"Al'ight ya buncha knuckleheads, we'll be in Banora in eight hours. Do whatever unless you're on duty!"

I glanced at Vincent then towards the door and quickly came to a decision on something that I needed to do.

"Vincent, would you watch Aiden?"

"Fine." The former Turk easily reached over and accepted my son who smiled slightly at him.

Heading down the hall, I stopped at the door to Shelke's room. When there was no response after several moments, I scanned for her presence then headed down the hall to a meeting room where Shelke was leaning back in a chair with her eyes closed, almost like she was meditating.

"Shelke, you ready for some training?"

The former DeepGround soldier blinked before turning her head to stare at me.

"More meditation?"

"I was actually thinking of something a bit more interesting," I replied with a smile.

"Such as?"

"Levitation."

Shelke's eyebrows raised and for a moment I thought that I saw her lips quirk slightly. "Can it wait a few minutes?"

I shrugged as I glanced around. "Strange that you're in here, I was kind of expecting that you would have tried to take control of the infirmary so Shalua could determine if you were growing again."

The orange haired girl was silent though there was a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks momentarily. I grinned but decided to move on.

"I remember when I was sixteen; I wanted so badly to grow as tall as my cousins…"

Shelke shot me a look right then that suggested annoyance and I raised my hands in defense.

"I'm not poking fun you know, just talking. I'm sure you'll be around Shalua's height once we get you balanced out then you'll be able to look over my head."

"Shalua is about an inch taller than you."

"And you might be too one day."

"You're attempting to establish a bond with me."

Shrugging, I smiled at the girl. "Considering the fact I'm your teacher, it seems appropriate for me to get to know you and you to know me."

The glare softened a bit and for some reason it seemed to me that Shelke was sporting a headache, a bad one. But her body language had also turned dismissive then.

"Get to know me? What could you want to know?" she demanded. "How I felt to be in hell made reality? How your teenage angst at not growing as tall as you wanted can be a comparison that we can use to relate to one another? Or how your limited moments under the control of Shinra scientists let you understand me? I remind you that you were no child and managed to get away each time within hours."

"You don't need comparable experience to make a connection," I reminded Shelke even as I repressed a small amount of anger. "Take those flowers in the field for instance, I know you enjoyed them and though I didn't say anything at the time, I liked them as well."

"Maybe so, but common experience makes it easier. You grew up with your freedom and a loving family," Shelke snarled suddenly, her tone filled with hate.

It was a gesture that was so unlike Shelke that I was more startled than angered and my training as a pilot kicked in automatically, drawing my face into a neutral expression. It was a reaction that made me excellent at crisis management and snapped Shelke out of her tirade.

"I apologize," she stated after a moment.

It took a moment to consider my words and what a good thing to say in this situation would be and in the end I made a stupid joke.

"I've been through puberty Shelke," I tried in a light tone.

"That's a weird thing to say."

"And I think you've had more than enough serious to last you a lifetime."

Silence descended over the room then for several minutes until Shalua appeared with a tape measure, a notebook, and a pen.

"Let's see if you have grown," the scientist stated as she walked over to her sister who stood automatically. "What were you and Rachas talking about?"

"Training," Shelke replied shortly as Shalua unwound the tape and began to take her measurements.

"More Cetra training? Are you going to make another field of flowers?"

Shalua's teasing was lighthearted and I noticed her smile as she passed the tape measure over Shelke's shoulders, waist, hips, and torso.

"She'll be learning my favorite skill next, levitation," I offered as Shalua began to wind up the measuring apparatus.

The scientist smiled again. "Well, maybe you can demonstrate later. And you've grown a full inch!"

Shelke blinked before a slow smile crossed her face that she attempted to hide.

"That's really rapid growth though, little wonder you're sore," Shalua continued as she wrote down what seemed to be Shelke's measurements in her notebook. "You'll probably get a bit crabby if this continues and say some things, so try to remain calm."

Shelke flushed a tiny amount again and her eyes over to me after a moment.

"Ready for some training now?" I asked as I glanced around the room then zeroed in on the pen that Shalua was just finishing with.

"Alright."

"I'll let you two have some space then," Shalua said to excuse herself.

"Would you mind letting us have your pen?" I asked and she gently set it on the table before exiting the room.

Calling on the power, I directed it to lift the pen and hold it before Shelke then watched as the girl's eyes grew round at the sight.

"Levitation is probably one of the most useful skills you can learn. When used correctly you can use it to disarm opponents, summon items to you; the possibilities are pretty much endless."

_**Edge**_

Zack whistled as he passed the roller over the wall of the nursery. He was repainting the room yet again after Aeris had decided that the previous coat wasn't right. Thus far he had painted the room solid green, yellow with red, green, and blue stripes, and now the room was to be light blue with yellow, purple, and green spots.

They had talked to Reeve and Rachas extensively while preparing the nursery and had gotten a huge list of items that the couple had discovered they needed and Zack could honestly say he was ready to be a dad. The names they had settled on were Lily for a girl and Bryce for a boy.

Originally Zack had pushed for Angeal or something similar for a boy but that had been derailed when he and Aeris had discussed it in front of Elmyra. She had laughed at their discussion and declared that she and her husband had talked about names several times when they had briefly tried to have children before his deployment. They had had difficulty on choosing a girl's name but had agreed almost straight away on Bryce for a boy.

Aeris had murmured "Bryce," then turned her beautiful green eyes on him and the battle was over.

"Zack, dinner!" drifted the voice of a soon-to-be mother and Zack happily dropped his roller and barreled down the stairs.

Aeris greeted him with a smile at the table that held a simple roast with vegetables and a salad and was surprised to find a number of their friends seated around the table.

"You guys came to help with the painting?" Zack asked excitedly as he sat down next to his beautiful bride.

"No, we came to insure you didn't let Aeris overwork herself," Tifa informed him.

Cloud tossed a folder to him then. "And to inform you that you have a delivery tomorrow."

Flipping open the folder, the former SOLDIER felt his eyebrow rise. "Gongaga?"

"Your parents requested you specifically," Cloud said with a grin as he popped one of the tomatoes from the salad into his mouth.

Zack's eyes instantly flew down the file presented. "They want me to deliver a tool set?"

"Apparently people passing by on their way to Corel stop in Gongaga for tune-ups, get chains on their tires, all sorts of things and your dad and some of the men are going to open a shop part-time to capitalize on the opportunity."

A chirping caught everyone's attention then and all turned to face Reeve as he pulled out his phone and checked his messages.

"They're leaving Wutai, the council agreed to the pool," he announced after a moment.

"So they're heading to Banora now." Aeris reached out upon realizing that everyone was waiting for her to serve herself first and spooned some of the vegetables onto her plate before selecting a medium-sized cut of meat.

"Is that a good idea though?" Tifa asked as Cloud accepted the serving utensils from Aeris. "Cloud and I visited Nibelheim and… It still really hurt to be there."

"Won't be the same," Zack assured them as Cloud passed Tifa the utensils, bouncing slightly as his gaze fell back to the main dish, the portion he wanted was already selected in his mind. "Rachas was there when Cloud and me were, she's past it."

"Speaking of destroyed towns," Reeve started. "A number of the former Shinra employees that pretended to inhabit Nibelheim are willing to testify about what happened. A settlement from Sh-"

"No," Cloud and Tifa stated firmly in unison.

Reeve chuckled slightly in response. "I'm not surprised. But perhaps you would like to demand that the remains there be finally laid to rest in a respectful manner?"

Both of the fighters breathed deeply before Tifa nodded.

"Have them identify as many as they can and bury them properly."

_**Normal**_

"You're trying to force it," I pointed out to Shelke and felt as though I were with Aeris during her initial training again but facing almost the exact same problem I had had. Aeris had been unsure and not quite forceful enough whereas Shelke and I were both overly forceful and none of us were capable of relaxing when we learned this.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Shelke griped.

The rumbling of her stomach answered that question for me and I quickly stood. "We're going to take a break for lunch."

Groaning, the young woman stood as well and followed me into the hall.

"How do you make that work?" Shelke asked.

"How did you make the flowers grow in that field?" I returned. "Did you force them?"

Shelke thought for a moment before answering, her teeth actually biting her lip as she thought. "No, I just wanted it."

I smiled as she came to terms with her own revelation. Pushing open the door to the galley caused me to discover that Vincent was already there with Aiden, Shera was opening a jar of baby food for him while Cid and Elena were arguing in the kitchen area. Nunchaku was attempting to play referee but was easily pushed away by the two. One particularly harsh shove sent him sprawling at which point he finally noticed the presence of Shelke and me.

"Hey Ms. Kaze, please don't mind the mess."

"Mess?" I asked right in time to have to dodge a glob of beans that sailed at me. It was at that moment that I realized that anything that was in the direct line of fire from the kitchen nook was covered in an odd mixture of beans and mayonnaise. "What happened?"

"Mr. Highwind was making pork and beans again and Elena pointed out that he should eat other things and he dumped some beans on her sandwich declaring she needed more so she squirted some mayonnaise into his beans and then things went downhill."

Groaning, I moved to the space next to the door then peeked in to see that Cid was attempting to force feed the female Turk a spoonful of beans as he held her in place via a one armed headlock while Elena held to almost empty bottle of mayonnaise, large splashes of it littered across the other pilot's form including a thick layer in his hair right behind the right temple.

"Fuckin' eat the beans! Ya ruined 'em fer me!" Cid shouted as Elena twisted back and forth.

"And you ruined my BLT!" Elena shot back then turned her face to avoid the bean and mayonnaise filled spoon.

The squabbling continued as a bit of shifting behind me announced that Shelke was also peering into the kitchen.

Glancing back at her, I felt a grin form as an idea hit me. "Want to see an advanced skill?"

"Alright," Shelke replied, not seeming in the least bit interested in what I could be planning. Nunchaku on the other hand was interested enough for both of them.

"Advanced skill?" he asked then glanced into the kitchen nervously. "Uh… Isn't Mr. Highwind a comrade of yours?"

"This won't hurt at all." My smile evolved into a full blown grin then as I called on the power of the Planet and directed it at the two. Cid and Elena both froze almost instantly.

"Clean up this mess!" I ordered as I directed both to grab aprons, the pink, floral, frilly ones that I hoped would embarrass both intensely.

Cid's eyes were at half mast as he chucked his spoon into a bowl then pulled out paper towels to scoop up the mess of beans and mayonnaise while Elena soaped up a sponge and started to scrub in Cid's wake.

Shelke stared at the pair in shock before entering the kitchen nook herself and staring at the two as they moved quickly along the counter. "Is that… similar to the Restrictor?"

"Somewhat," I admitted as I moved past both to the refrigerator. "Both are mental attacks but to significantly different scales. This particular one overpowers and forces compliance without completely crushing an individual. Mental invasion is actually my specialty."

Shelke had seen firsthand what an encounter with my mind had done to the Restrictor and now she stared in awe as Cid and Elena, both normally argumentative and at odds with me did exactly as I ordered without a word of protest.

"Why don't you do this all the time?"

"I'll tell you later," I assured her as I realized that thus far I had not given her the rundown on the powers and limitations granted to Cetra. But there was no way I was going into those when there was an aware Turk present.

Nunchaku interrupted our discussion then as he stepped up next to Elena. "Hello? Elena?" he asked as he waved a hand in front of her face but received no response. "Elena?!" Now he stepped in front of her as she moved to the next cabinet over. "Do you hear me at all?"

Elena's response was raising the sponge and scrubbing the other Turk's face without blinking.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing before turning back to the fridge and pulling out the leftover rice from the night before. Some beef strips, carrots, onions, peas, and garlic were also removed.

"Would you like some fried rice?" I asked Shelke who shrugged.

"I've never had it."

"It's any easy sort of quick fix meal. Care for some?" Shelke nodded and I turned my attention to the fridge again then pulled out the butter and soy sauce. I set a frying pan on the stove and turned up the heat. "Would you see if Vincent or Shera want some?"

A slight sputtering turned my attention to the sink and I turned to see the Nunchaku was rinsing off the soap Elena had spread over his face. He grabbed a towel as I dropped a bit of butter into the pan.

"Talk about keeping the peace, I know who to call when there's a fight now," he grumbled before glancing at where the formerly bickering pair were scrubbing around the door opening.

"Vincent Valentine and Shera declined your offer," Shelke stated through the door that was now blocked.

"Okay, just take a seat then since this'll take a few minutes," I called back as Nunchaku began to work his way through the door.

Ten minutes later I joined Shelke in the dining area with two heaping plates of fried rice. Shelke stared at the messy food for a full minute before taking her fork and tentatively tasting the dish. She must have found it acceptable since she continued to eat.

"RACHAS!" Cid shouted before we were even halfway finished with lunch as he and Elena finally snapped out of my mind trick. Elena blinked owlishly for several moments before angrily ripping off her apron and tossing it at Cid.

"You made that mess, you cleaned it up," I replied even as I shoved my plate to Shelke and stood, prepared to run from the enraged Turk and the cowboy pilot who now wore an extra apron on his head.

Cid growled and drew on the full six inches of height he had over me. "Think that's gunna make me forget this!"

"Take this time to relax and I'll meet up with you in a few hours," I instructed Shelke as Cid took a large step towards me. The girl shrugged and continued her lunch.

Turning, I took off and raced through the doors of the galley, down the hall, and made the turn to head towards the cargo bay. It was where Tseng would most likely be and he was my best bet for making Elena drop out of this. As for Cid, I was just going to have to outrun him which after a few years on Gaia shouldn't be a problem. I did a lot of running and Cid was a chain-smoker that relied on brute strength for his fighting.

Using the power to throw the doors to the cargo bay open, I raced in and immediately spied Nunchaku and Martial Arts but no Tseng.

"Get back here!" Elena shouted as she led the charge of her and Cid, not even blinking when I led her past her two co-workers with Cid already puffing as he followed her.

"Elena!" Nunchaku called but was stopped from interfering by Martial Arts as I ran back out of the cargo bay as I opened my senses to try to figure out where the Turk leader was. Surprisingly Tseng was in the cockpit, one of the few places that Cid still barred the Turks from completely.

Deciding to not expose him right then as thanks for the help he had given previously, I made a hard left turn and climbed up a level to the engine level then headed towards the nose of the craft.

Elena followed and Cid decided to try to get smart by taking the opposite passage, obviously hoping to catch me in a pincer maneuver. Grinning, I made sure to grab a spare panel as I continued to run towards the nose and called on the power right as I made the turn to follow the second hall back to the stairs. Sure enough Cid came into view within a few seconds, a triumphant grin in place.

"Gotcha!" he shouted right as I used the power to levitate the panel and jumped on it then launched myself over Cid's head.

Cid couldn't change directions easily but Elena managed to push herself against the wall, narrowly avoiding a collision.

Landing was pretty much a skid that almost sent me sprawling but I managed to keep myself upright and continued towards the staircase. A quick scan also indicated that whatever Tseng had been doing in the cockpit was finished because he was just leaving it.

_**Tseng**_

Finding moments to send official reports was not easy. Even with the improvements on their recent phones it was difficult to make clear calls from vehicles that moved as rapidly as an airship and due to Highwind being suspicious of the Turks, he was not entirely willing to allow them to use the radio in the cockpit. He had just gained a few moments after Nunchaku had informed him that Elena and Highwind had been put on clean up duty for a food fight they had started by Kaze.

Nunchaku also confirmed that Elena was in a trance-like state which was the first official time that one of their number had seen confirmation of what had been the initial special ability that had been reported about Ms. Kaze. She had even demonstrated it to the younger sister of the WRO scientist and declared it an advanced skill.

The main office in Edge had taken his report and informed him that Rufus had gone on a trip. He had taken Reno and Rude with him and the report was to be forwarded to his phone.

Heading back towards the cargo bay, he tried to ignore the muffled yells from above and the trampling feet. He wasn't able to ignore Miss Kaze barreling around the corner from the stairs moments later or the yells that followed her.

Kaze wasn't the least bit surprised at the sight of him and easily slipped around him and stopped, one hand gripping the back of his jacket.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Tseng asked as the thundering of feet grew closer.

"Yes," she replied right before shoving him hard right as another blond came around the corner.

_**Normal**_

Tseng was excellent with his balance and having a small woman push him typically should have not caused him to stumble but I was backed by the Planet so knocking him over was easy.

The dark Turk was quick to catch himself again though and he caught Elena on the shoulders, causing her to flush bright red.

Cid rushed around the corner then and slammed into the pair of Turks, his momentum sending Elena forward into Tseng, Tseng into me, and I hit the floor. In the end, Cid topped our dog pile, I was at the bottom, and Tseng and Elena were sandwiched between us.

"Get off!" I yelled only for Cid to laugh as he settled his entire weight on us.

"Best revenge!" he laughed. "Get ta get even with both the Turks and a fake pilot!"

A groan came from Elena as Cid's weight settled fully on her and Tseng reached around her to grip Cid's thigh. Cid yelped as he jumped up, hand gripping his thigh.

"Charley horse?" I asked as Tseng pushed Elena up then rolled off of me.

"Exactly, now what happened?"

Elena blushed and didn't answer straight away but Cid had no problems with his voice.

"Shit! We were trying to get some fuckin' payback fer Rachas pullin' one 'o her damn tricks!"

Now my eyes narrowed. "I made you clean up the mess you made."

"Coulda fuckin' waited 'til my fight with this bitch was finished! And not used that control thing!"

Tseng rolled his eyes then and stepped around Cid and Elena as he headed towards the cargo bay.

Seeing as how Cid and Elena's anger had been spent, I headed back for the galley myself and was slightly surprised to discover that Shelke was gone. She had had the courtesy though of putting my plate in the fridge though.

After finishing my lunch I headed for one of the observation rooms where Vincent was watching Aiden as he played with a set of plastic rings.

"Any trouble?"

The former Turk glanced at me then shook his head. "He's no trouble."

I watched as Aiden gnawed on one of his rings for moment then dropped it onto the stacking pole and reached for the next ring.

"I was reminded of something today that we'll have to talk about eventually," I started. "Aiden… I won't be able to always be there as he grows older. He'll need to learn to defend himself. Do you intend...?"

"Probably," Vincent admitted. "If nothing else I can teach him to be weary of people. What about you?"

My eyes found Aiden again and I had to wonder myself if there was anything I could teach him. "I don't know. He's not a Cetra so I can't teach him like Aeris or Shelke." Even as I admitted this I had to admit that I wasn't too sure how accurate that was. There were still some strange things happening around Aiden and Bugenhagen had said that my weakness was not being able to sense ability in others. "I do know some martial arts forms but I'm no master in them and if he grows to be as tall as he was previously then tantō would not be a good weapon for him."

Vincent nodded in agreement as Aiden dropped another ring onto the stacking pole.

Thinking of how tall Sephiroth was though got me to thinking about several less pleasant things. His former parents being one of them and not for the first time I found myself seriously questioning one particular detail.

"How tall was Lucrecia Crescent?"

Vincent stared at me for a long moment before answering. "Around your height actually. Sephiroth really took after her in a number of ways."

"But not in height." Sephiroth himself was very tall, much taller than me and Hojo now that I thought about it; the madman had been barely taller than me. I had always been suspicious of Hojo's claim to parenthood and considering that he viewed Jenova as Sephiroth's legit mother then my suspicion seemed well deserved. Seeing both face-to-face only deepened my doubt.

My friend handed me something then, a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it revealed it to be a picture of a woman with brown hair and a gentle smile. The resemblance was undeniable though, this woman had to be Lucrecia Crescent.

"She looks nice."

"She was very kind and gentle and beautiful. You've read her notes on her work though so you would already know." Vincent's smile was still slightly bitter as he took the photo back from me. "She saved my life."

_**Shelke**_

Shelke groaned as the flower she had plucked from the field earlier that day remained stationary on her desk despite her attempts to make it float.

Despite the fact that Rachas Kaze had instructed her to relax, Shelke was determined to try to get levitation to work. She had seen firsthand how useful that skill could be but more importantly she was eager to move on to those advanced skills she had just witnessed.

The ability to order the others around would have been amazingly useful even if it would have only lasted a short while. If Rachas Kaze had been brought to DeepGround she probably would have been even more isolated than Nero had been due to her abilities.

The thought of DeepGround brought the memories back then and Shelke bit her lip as once again she thought of how her life had changed and also fought the rising panic she felt as she realized how long she had been away. What was supposed to be a mission of just a few hours had now lasted weeks but she was certain that as soon as there was a way to get back that Rachas Kaze would be willing to help them find the cure for Weiss.

Pushing harder, she narrowed her eyes as the flower shifted slightly and for a moment she wondered if she might have gotten it only to discover a draft as her hand passed over the flower.

Thoughts of DeepGround and perfecting this were not going to help her, especially with the echoes of memories and how much needed to be accomplished still.

Reaching into her desk drawer, Shelke touched one of the precious bottles of alcohol and gently caressed the label. This one was amber in color and labeled "Whiskey". She had several hours still before Rachas should come for her, that should be plenty of time.

_**Normal**_

Vincent hadn't wanted to talk after that but it was obvious he viewed protecting Aiden as the least he could do to try to repay Lucrecia. It seemed like she had been a really good friend to him, maybe he even loved her…

Shifting to the ground, I chose to play with Aiden instead, pulling the rings off the stand again and mixing them up so he could put them back together. Aiden in turn started to hand the rings to me for several moments before grabbing at them and laughed when I clapped as he got the rings on in the right order.

A yawn reminded me of trying to keep him on a schedule and I lifted him then excused us to Vincent. Aiden seemed to know where we were headed and didn't protest as I carried him towards my quarters then and gently lay him into his crib. Since he was wearing a t-shirt and soft pants I saw no reason to change him into pajamas.

After tucking in my son, I headed towards Shelke's room only to converge with Shalua at the door.

"Want some time with her?" I asked.

"I had some work to do this morning, with it finished I was hoping for an hour or so to spend with her."

"That's fine; tell her to come find me when she's ready."


	25. Chapter 25

SA: (stares at a hogtied Zas while Saria and Tori snack on chocolate) You two are addicted.

Saria: I've never denied that.

Tori: Neither have I!

Zas: Mmm mme mo! ("Let me go!" through a gag)

zzzzzzzzzz

_**Shalua**_

Shelke was back to being a bit sullen but more agreeable than she had been earlier. Realizing that her sister's body was growing again after eight years of being stuck at nine, Shalua dismissed it as her just being in a bit of pain and imminent puberty. She would hopefully feel better once they were settled back in their apartment in Edge and was able to take a long, hot bath to alleviate some of the soreness in her body.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as a conversation starter.

"Irritated," Shelke replied rather flatly as she glared at a flower that was on her desk.

"Not much headway?"

"No."

Shalua sighed as she realized that Shelke was definitely in a bit of a mood. "I do know some people; I can easily arrange a tutor for you."

"What would I need a tutor for?"

"Getting ready for school. The new school year starts in January and I can arrange for you to attend. You can have a life outside of what Shinra taught you."

The younger looked thoughtful for a moment as she seemed to consider the possibility.

"You don't have to answer straight away but the sooner you start working with one the better prepared you'll be." After so many years apart Shalua was still trying to figure out how to go about being the caretaker for her sister again and found that she didn't want to push too hard.

Shelke stared at the wall for a moment and seemed far away for a long moment before standing. "I am going to continue training now."

"We can talk about this later then," Shalua said as she watched the younger leave.

_**Normal**_

With Aiden napping and Shelke busy with Shalua I had nothing that I really needed to do and instead wandered through the airship, eventually finding myself in the cockpit. The navigator's sectionals were still unfolded and I found myself staring hard at the map, namely at the point that was labeled "Banora".

The town that I claimed as my home was one I regarded with mixed feelings rather than indifference. On one hand it was where my adventure here on Gaia had technically begun, where I met Minerva, Zack, and Cloud for the first time. It was also where I had said my final goodbyes to Earth. I hadn't been back to the place since I had returned from Earth.

Wonder how the dumbapples were doing.

"One would think you to be worried," Nanaki's voice stated from behind me.

"No, just… I guess I really don't know how I feel." Once again I damned Minerva for the umpteenth time in so many years. No matter the amount of time that passed I still couldn't lie about anything except where I was from.

Nanaki shook his head faintly. "Hard to view it as just another place, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I admitted as the door to the cockpit swished open to admit Shelke. "I thought you and Shalua were going to spend some time together."

"We will later," Shelke replied. "Would you mind if we started training again?"

Seizing the opportunity to distract myself, I nodded then joined my student by the door. She seemed more relaxed again, almost like she did that morning. It seemed a little odd to me the way her moods seemed to swing around at this point, she shouldn't have hit puberty yet.

"Would you like to use the meeting room again or somewhere else?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Alright, let's use the meeting room again." Turning, I led the way down the hall towards the meeting room. "Did you relax while you could?"

"Yes."

Shelke's voice didn't sound annoyed which was good but she didn't sound right.

The meeting room was empty as usual and we quickly made ourselves comfortable as Shelke began to try to call the power of the LifeStream to her. It was coming easier than it had before for her but it seemed as though something had ruined her ability to focus since she couldn't direct the flow. How does someone who had no trouble focusing and so much trouble relaxing have such a turn around?

"Maybe we should let you rest," I declared suddenly as the situation really started to make me uncomfortable.

"I can get this," Shelke replied flatly as she stared hard at the pen, sweat beginning to form on her brow.

"Maybe this is too soon." My discomfort increased as I felt the LifeStream continue to rise to Shelke's call but it wasn't controlled or directed. "You need to calm down."

"But I can do this!" Shelke was sweating now and I could feel her resolve and determination through the power. "I want to, have to!"

"No you don't!" Grabbing Shelke's hands, I cut her off by forming a shield around her thoughts. "You don't have to get it yet."

Shelke seemed shocked for a moment and then pushed me away.

"Why do you stop me? The sooner I learn, the sooner I can stand alone and be useful."

"What makes you think that's what we want?"

Once again the orange haired girl seemed confused by me and stared at me as she tried to call to the LifeStream again only to be blocked by the shield I still held in place around her mind. Of all the things I possibly could have picked up from Jenova I guess the concept of blocking another is not the worst thing.

"Do you want to talk about this?" I finally asked as Shelke calmed down.

"No." Shelke refused to look at me right then and I felt decidedly downtrodden.

"Then… Please relax Shelke. We will need to talk about this sooner or later."

Yet another topic was placed on the backburner as I watched Shelke get up and leave. Normally I'd try to pursue the topic some but my uncertainty on how to approach Shelke made me unwilling to alienate her by being aggressive. Hopefully she would trust me enough soon for us to have a very long heart-to-heart and smooth out some details. She was progessing slowly; moments of happiness were still over-shadowed by her trauma.

Basic psychology was something I had studied to become a Flight Instructor on Earth and it just wasn't going to cut it here. Shelke needed someone she could level with, be able to talk to honestly. And I seriously doubted she would open up to a professional.

Walking out into the hall, I stretched out my senses to locate everyone. Aiden was still sound asleep in his crib, Nanaki was on the bridge along with Cid and Shera, Vincent had moved to his quarters, the Turks in the cargo bay, Shalua near the infirmary, and Shelke was in an observation room. I couldn't make out Cait Sith but he also wasn't alive.

Turning, I headed for an empty deck so that I could meditate in an area that I could get comfortable in. I needed to talk to Bugenhagen.

_**Corel**_

Barret watched a new group of people as they got off of the bus from Costa Del Sol. Some were elderly or very young but most had the Geostigma rashes somewhere on their bodies. The path through the mountains was too rough for a number of them and the bus was their only option but others just didn't want to walk.

Most of the townspeople were helpful and eagerly pointed out where the pool was located but some were sour about the traffic.

Turning, the miner headed for the tavern so he could meet his crew for a drink when a figure caught his eye.

There was nothing very weird about the guy aside from the fact that this one showed up on a motorcycle rather than a bus or on foot. They also stopped well before the pool and stared at the place. What really got his attention though was the short silver hair this guy sported and after a moment he knew where he had seen this guy before. One of those idiots that sided with that now dead Sith Ancient!

"HEY!" Barret shouted at the people that were lining up to approach the pool. "GET AWAY!"

Racing down the slope, Barret continued to shout.

"That's one 'o the terr'rists that bombed the firs' pool! Everyone get away!"

The few people from Corel that stood watch over the pool and kept order immediately began to push the new arrivals back towards the village; away from the large man whose presence their resident hero was calling a threat.

Barret raced past the slowly evacuating people and found that the figure had stopped just short of a large patch of flowers. Flowers that had not been growing there previously… Momentary confusion rushed through Barret before he focused back on the figure.

The tall man with short silver hair stared at the flowers also, his face drawn into a grimace at the sight before his fingers reached up to pinch his nose as though their odor was bad for him.

"Gross," the other stated in a semi-deep voice before glancing up at Barret. "Where's brother?"

"Get outta here!" Barret ordered as he raised his prosthetic arm and shifted it into its gun shape.

The stranger's eyes narrowed slightly as his eyes scanned the area. "Mother wants him back." Seeing Barret unwilling to budge and brandishing his weapon, he grinned in a fashion that was obviously meant to be belittling. "Want to play?"

Barret's eyes narrowed this time as he tensed, readying for any possible attack. "I said get outta here! There ain't no brother 'o yours here!"

"Fine," the man replied then glanced behind Barret with a grin, a gesture that could clearly be read as him considering the lingering people behind him. "Play with me."

"All 'o you get outta here," Barret yelled behind him as the various people finally realized that this could be a serious situation and ran.

"This'll be fun," the intruder declared as he entered a fighting pose.

Drawing in a breath, Barret unleashed a salvo of bullets at the man and watched as he jumped back and slightly to the side to dodge the bullets before rushing forward.

It was instinct alone that allowed Barret to dodge the first punch but the follow-up bounced hard on his right bicep, right above the elbow.

"Fuck!" the gunner yelped as his arm curled out of reflex. The blow hadn't hurt too terribly much thanks to his body being hardened by mining but he could tell that this guy was STRONG. "Take this!"

Barret swung his left fist hard and his punch was caught by the man though. Twisting his gun arm, he tried to open fire at man but found himself thrown backwards by his captured fist.

Rolling, Barret managed to regain his feet and used the new bit of distance he had to begin firing again at the stranger. Said stranger didn't stay in place and took off in a lumbering run with an occasional roll tossed, dodging the bullets as he approached.

Realizing that his gun wasn't going to be of much use, Barret swore slightly as he made it switch modes, taking on the form of his hand.

"Gotta get a better short range mode," he grumbled even as his opponent let out a short battle cry as he attacked.

The stranger was strong but he wasn't too fast. Barret found himself able to see the first punch coming and backed up to dodge then caught the second in his left hand. Turning slightly, he threw his bionic hand into the other's gut hard and heard the man give an audible "Umph!" as he was propelled back.

The silver haired man wheezed for a moment before straightening up, a grin on his face as he entered his opening position again.

'This could tak'a while,' Barret thought as he stared at the other for a long moment.

The next assault came fast, Barret and the stranger rushing each other at the same time, both obviously having hoped to catch the other off guard. Metal met flesh as their punches connected and Barret's eyes widened spectacularly as his arm gained a mind of its own, an electric charge rushing through his arm as his bionic hand changed into gun mode. He missed his opponent's next punch due to his distraction and ended up flying into the flowers, closer to the healing pool.

"Not lettin' ya have yer way!" he promised the leather clad man. The response he received was another grin as the man gripped his fist and a strange device sparked as a pair of prongs retracted.

Said grin melted into a grimace a moment later as the guy tried to take a step forward then glared down at the flowers that surrounded him.

Barret admitted he was several things- crude, brutish sometimes, but definitely not stupid. There was something about these flowers this guy didn't like and he was certain it wasn't just allergies.

Raising his still active gun, Barret fired another round of bullets as a familiar feeling began to rise in his gut. The stranger jumped, dodging the bullets yet again as he yanked up a fair sized rock from the surrounding outcrops and hurled it at Barret. Seeing no reason to dodge, the gunner continued to fire and blasted the projectile to pieces.

The next attack was made as the dark skinned man was focused on eliminating the boulder as his opponent used the rock distraction to cover his charge and right as Barret had cleared the rock he found himself staring at an incoming fist.

"Sh-" He was cut off by the fist pounding against his jaw and was thrown back, ever closer to the pool. Once again Barret's eyes glanced back at the pool area and he was glad to see that there were no more people in the area. If this bastard intended to destroy that pool then he wouldn't hurt anyone to do so. But he'd do it over his dead body!

An idea hit him then as he glanced down at the flowers. Growling, he tried to switch the arm back into a fist and felt even more enraged when he realized that the electricity in that knuckle weapon had obviously screwed with the circuitry since his bionic limb remained a gun.

"This makes it hard," Barret admitted as the stranger ran forward in another assault. "But not impossible!"

His left arm reached down as his gun arm came up and he barely managed to catch the punch aimed at his head. The blow knocked him slightly off balance but he fought for his feet and won temporarily, just long enough to cram his open fist into the eyes of the silver haired man.

"Ugh!" the large assailant yelled as he kicked Barret hard to get the flowers away from his face but he was a second too late as the buds managed to catch onto his hair and eyelashes.

Barret flew backwards again and smashed through the small building that shielded the pool, landing hard in the water. Sputtering, the miner stood in the water for a moment as he regained his bearings.

The water was warm and in his brief pause Barret felt his wounds didn't ache as much. Then the stranger came into view again, hands scraping at his eyes and hair, desperately trying to rid them of the remaining pieces of the flowers.

Leaping from the water, once again Barret charged the stranger, his dripping fist slamming into his opponent's face right as he managed to rid himself of the flowers.

The silver haired man had barely spoken since the fight began other than a few grunts. Now he howled loudly as he slid away from Barret, hands immediately grabbing at the cheek where he'd been struck.

Fully expecting this to be some sort of feint, Barret kept his guard up and followed up his first attack by charging forward and slapping his hand over the man's forehead. The red welt that appeared on the guy's skin coupled with the howl threw the man off guard but his assailant didn't take advantage of it. He instead backed away then finally broke into a run, heading for his bike which he promptly kick started and took off.

Staring after the retreating form, Barret let out a breath before a feeling of triumph rushed through him. He had just saved the pool and possibly Corel again! The rush did remind him of one thing though, he needed to call the others and let them know those crazy freaks were still out there and they didn't like flowers.

_**Normal**_

It was difficult to draw Bugenhagen into a conversation through the power of the LifeStream. He was elderly and wise but had almost expended his life and felt that I shouldn't be turning to him the way I was.

"She is not my student, what do you think I can do?" Bugenhagen asked, his grandfatherly tone still present though he could feel my distress.

"Surely yo-"

"Ho ho ho! This situation is a new one even for me," Bugen advised. "Cetra I knew that were taken by Shinra were tortured and I know many of them died. The few that ever managed to escape never came to me for help. I was far too obvious of a friend to their kind and already nearing or past a hundred years old."

"I'm still at a loss though! She's driven; a perfectionist that is always trying to get it right the first time and seems certain we view her as a liability!"

"Based upon how you act sometimes you probably were the same at one point."

Bugenhagen had me there. I had been that way and still had moments when I was. I had matured though, gained experience and knowledge. Realized just how limited I was. Limits that I'd had to relearn several times now.

"Surprising what time can do for people," I finally stated.

"But don't think that time alone will fix things. A wound left untreated will fester, much like the Gi did."

"So all you can suggest is that I continue to try and give her time?"

"Essentially. But also demonstrate your belief in her. Tell her as many times as need be but be honest when you say it."

"Thanks," I replied as I cut off from the elder.

Slowly rising from my sitting position, I blinked upon seeing that the sky outside of the window before me was darkening, a sure indication that I had been in meditation for quite a while.

"Finally moving?"

Shalua's voice drew a yelp out of me as I turned my head to watch her. The scientist's head shook slightly in disappointment.

"You've been unresponsive for hours now," she informed me. "Shera had to go get your son when he woke up because we couldn't reach you."

"Is he alright?" Immediately concerned, I headed for the door to check.

"He's fine, only cried for a minute to get someone's attention and then Shera retrieved him. What were you doing by the way?"

"Seeking council." Opening my senses, I felt for Aiden and found him to be in the cockpit. It seemed like Cid was taking a turn with him.

"I was certain that you and Shelke would be training for the rest of the day," Shalua stated as she followed me down the hall towards the cockpit. "What happened?"

"It didn't feel right."

"Feel? You stopped training because it didn't feel right?" The WRO representative looked affronted.

"Shelke is being too serious!"

"Isn't that a good thing in a student?"

"Not when they think we view her as a liability to be taken care of!"

Now Shalua's eyes widened in surprise and worry. I felt her sudden want to find Shelke right at that moment but also her curiosity. "Did she say something?"

"Yes. She thinks she needs to be useful to us."

Shalua groaned and peeled away from me, obviously to go talk to Shelke as I turned into the corridor that led to the cockpit. Sure enough, I saw Aiden and Cid almost the moment I was past the door. Cid was holding my son in front of him, his tiny hands on the helm as though he were controlling the craft.

"Might make'a pilot outta this tyke!" Cid called to me as I moved farther onto the flight deck. "He'll be taught by the best ta be sure!"

"Why thank you!" I replied with a grin. "I've taught him everything."

"You ain't teachin' im!" Cid insisted.

"He flies with me whenever I go just about anywhere anymore."

Cid rolled his eyes then grinned as Aiden's hands twisted the wheel an inch one way then back. "Least he's learnin' somethin' that can be a good passion!" Turning his attention back to the wheel, the other pilot stared out of the viewport at an island that was rapidly growing bigger in the dying light of late afternoon. "We'll be in Banora in 'bout ten minutes. Care ta take this guy?"

Through the power, I called out and levitated Aiden out of Cid's grip and reached out to grab him. My son seemed confused at first then when he saw my arms he laughed and reached out to me in turn, squealing as we hugged each other.

"That'll be creepy no matter how of'en I see it," Cid stated as I turned to leave the bridge.

"Has he had dinner yet?"

"Doom 'n gloom fed him half an hour ago. Should be fine."

Making a note to thank Vincent later, I walked Aiden back to the observation room where some of his toys were lying around then settled him on the floor next to some soft blocks. My baby son grabbed one of the blocks quickly a slapped it on the ground happily, giggling as the thing squeaked.

"You're going to have a bath when we get back to Edge," I promised him. "Not just the spray offs that we do on this ship, a real bath."

Aiden didn't understand what I was saying yet but he did smile at me as I spoke right before a yawn escaped his mouth.

"Alright ya numbskulls!" Cid's voice called out over the intercom. "We're o'er Banora now so all o'yall can get ready ta get off!"

Aiden stared up at where the noise had come from for a moment before yawning again then banging his block on the floor again. I didn't bother to stop him or try to move until after the telltale bump happened that announced that the Shera had landed.

Jumping to my feet, I gently extracted his toy from his hands and settled it back on the floor despite my son's cries and headed for the cargo bay where the Turks, Nanaki, Vincent, and Cait Sith were probably already waiting.

I was wrong about Cait Sith being in the cargo bay, he met me at the end of the hall.

"That tyke missed ya today," the robot stated as he nodded to Aiden who was twisting in my arms now, obviously upset over losing his toy.

"I didn't mean to stay away all day. Did he cause trouble?"

"Nope, just some cryin' til Vincent distracted him."

Sighing, I adjusted Aiden in my arms as he began to calm down some. His twisting had been quite vigorous and now he was attempting to turn so he could get a better view of Cait Sith.

"Unfortunately it'll be someone's bed time soon."

Shalua and Shelke were notably absent from the party that organized in the cargo bay to disembark but I didn't let it concern me right then. Hopefully they were having a good talk.

I hadn't looked outside before or after we landed so the sight that met me when we left the ship was a huge surprise and not a good one either. The remains of the village had been overrun by people, some in tents, some obviously inhabiting the two remaining houses that had been patched up. Thankfully the Banora Whites had not been touched.

What made this surprise unpleasant was the person who was standing at the front of what seemed to be our welcoming committee. Rufus Shinra flanked by Dark Nation, Reno, Rude, and Rod. Also in the party was the doctor from Mideel and an elderly man with a young woman who looked to be close to my age.

"Ms. Kaze!" the doctor called joyously before anyone else could speak. "Hope you don't mind our presence but Mideel needed to spread out a bit more. And it seems I'm the only doctor left on the island."

"So you've settled here?" I asked, thankful to talk to someone other than the Shinra crew first.

"Oh no! I'm just here on a routine trip. It seems though that with the intent of placing a pool here though a number of people have decided to come here and settle." Now he noticed Aiden who for once acted very shy and dug his head into my shoulder. "And who is this?"

"My son. Aiden, say hi," I instructed but my son refused to look at the man.

"Yes yes, he looks healthy though a bit shy," the man said as he stooped a bit to look Aiden in the eye and adjusted his glasses.

Aiden's response to the gesture shocked me as he let out a fear filled scream and grabbed my shirt as he dug his face into my neck. I immediately stepped back and began to channel soothing feelings to him through the power, calming his fear.

The doctor also stepped back quickly. "Sorry that I've seemed to scare him," he stated before bowing politely to excuse himself.

Rufus Shinra called attention next as he stepped forward.

"As I believe you can all see, we've already begun construction of a few living spaces for new residents of Banora as well as for the pool." The young President nodded towards the two buildings as he stated this and I noticed yet another group of men and women that were wielding shovels. "I would also like to introduce Elfe and Veld." Now he nodded to the woman and elderly man. "I have asked for them to settle in Banora as protectors for the healing pool."

I felt my jaw clench but refused to let my face show anything other than concern for my still whimpering son even as Vincent's sudden alarm vibrated through the power. The Turks that had accompanied my party were also confused but pleased. Though I had never played Before Crisis, I knew that Veld used to lead the Turks and Elfe used to head AVALANCHE when Rufus had provided them funding. I didn't exactly know what happened but it was obvious that they weren't at odds with each other. Veld was mildly surprised by something though, most likely Vincent.

"Nice to meet you both," I barely was able to grit out before turning back towards the airship. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a severely upset son to calm and then put to bed."

I paid the group behind me no further attention as I marched up the ramp into the cargo bay then headed for my quarters. Aiden's sobs had now dissolved into hiccups and I was gently patting his back as I continued to send the soothing feeling to him through the power. He refused to be settled down though and continued to keep a firm grip on my shirt and seeing as how I did promise to call Reeve when we arrived in Banora, I fished out my phone and quickly dialed his number as I sat on my bed with Aiden on my lap.

Reeve picked up after three rings and I felt significantly better as soon as he said, "Hello?"

"Hey, we just arrived in Banora," I started.

Reeve must have picked up that something was wrong from my tone. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"Rufus Shinra is here."

Reeve was silent for a moment. "What has he done?"

"He's placed a former Turk and the former leader of AVALANCHE in charge of protecting the pool here."

Deep breathing could be heard before Reeve spoke again. "Veld and Elfe?"

"Yes, those two."

"I know that he promised that those two would be allowed to retire somewhere safe and quiet but this is getting a little ridiculous. However that pool will be very well protected by those two."

"I realize that."

"Good because I've already called Yuffie to alert her to watch that pool and have dispatched some troops to Bone Village."

The news instantly had me alert. "Did something happen?"

"Barret apparently fought off one of the supporters for that Sith you had to put down," Reeve replied. "He was able to win because the guy seemed to hate flowers and he started to develop welts when hit."

"Flowers? Did he give any other description?"

"Tall man with short silver hair that didn't talk much was all he said. Make sure you keep a look out."

"You know we will," I assured.

"In other news Zack is heading to Gongaga. He'll be checking Corel on the way back to see if there are any clues about this person and get a complete rundown from Barret about the fight."

"Make sure he runs through it step by step. It seems odd that his opponent would suddenly start getting welts from just being hit." Aiden had finally begun to calm down and now shifted in my lap so his head was pressed into my torso. "Would you like to say hello to Aiden?"

Reeve laughed slightly. "Alright, put him on the phone."

Speaker functions were still new on Gaia but luckily my phone had it and I clicked it on then settled the phone near Aiden.

"Hello? Aiden?" Reeve's voice was coming in the measured tones someone would use when speaking to a small child and I found myself biting back a laugh. "Are you being a good boy?"

Aiden turned his head slightly to stare at the phone but kept his firm grip on my shirt.

"Does your mama have the phone on speaker?"

Now I couldn't restrain my laughter and Aiden finally gained a half smile.

"I'll make sure to give Shinra the heads up on the attack. With so few of us in Edge right now and having multiple duties then it's probably best to have some sort of back-up in the form of the Turks right now."

"Looks like someone is willing to move past previous experience," Reeve teased.

"Or just realizes she is busy as are all the people she trusts completely."

"That's still an improvement. Take care and… I love you."

Reeve's admission caused me to pause for a moment since those were words that we didn't say often. Actions spoke louder than words and I knew he loved me so there was never a need for them to be said.

"I love you too."

We hung up after that and I stared at the phone for a moment before setting it down and pulling Aiden in for a hug. He was much calmer now and even his hiccups had subsided.

"_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby. Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay. And I'll sing you to sleep. And I'll sing you tomorrow. Bless you with love for the road that you go."_

Aiden settled quickly at the familiar sound of me singing and through the power I called his stuffed cat to float over to us. _"May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune with diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet. And may you need never to banish misfortune. May you find kindness in all that you meet."_

The stuffed cat was easily caught by me and Aiden happily grabbed the toy, hugging it tightly.

"_May there always be angels to watch over you, to guard you each step of your way. To guard you and keep you safe from all harm. Loo-li loo-li lai-lay. May you bring love, and may you bring happiness. Be loved in return til the end of your days. Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you. I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li lai-lay."_

My son was yawning again now, rubbing his face against his toy and felt much calmer and happier. _"May there always be angels to watch over you, to guard you each step of your way. To guard you and keep you safe from all harm. Loo-li loo-li lai-lay. Loo-li loo-li lai-lay."_

Though Aiden was still in his day clothes I decided not to change him straight away and settled him into his crib. He'd be having a diaper change soon anyway and I could change him into his pajamas then.

Stepping outside the room again, I opened my senses and found that just about everyone was outside now, Shalua and Shelke included. Exiting the airship, I made a beeline towards Shinra, noticing the Vincent, Tseng, and the man named Veld were holding a meeting. Elfe was standing a bit apart from them, obviously uncomfortable with so many people.

Reno and Rude were stationed next to Rufus and had been joined by Martial Arts and Nunchaku. Elena seemed to have taken a satellite role and looked torn between standing by Tseng or with her fellow Turks by Shinra.

Deciding not to beat around the bush, I got straight to the point the moment I was in front of Shinra.

"There was attack in Corel by one of the three that got away," I stated flatly. "They were beaten back for now."

"I'll have some of my people keep an eye out," Shinra assured me.

_**Alex POV**_

My father and I stood in the field of flowers. The air was heavy with the scent of the flowers that painted the fields around me. The sky was still white and blank which contrasted the lush green fields.

"Alex, are you with me?" My dad asked.

"What? Oh sorry, I was caught off guard by this place… What is it?"

"Now will be the time for me to get you up to speed on some things," he answered. His eyes had the softest gaze; he had not aged a day since he left.

"Ok, so what happened to this planet?" I asked.

"A long time ago on Gaia, there lived a race called the Cetra. The Cetra were a nomadic tribe of people who never stayed in one place for too long. They followed the flow of the LifeStream, bringing places to life by calling upon the LifeStream." The once white sky started to turn blue as the beautiful flowers were replaced by lush green scenery. In the distance I saw a large band of people walking in our direction.

"Dad, who are those people?" I asked after noticing the change in attire.

"Those are our ancestors Alex," he replied before moving with the crowd. I noticed that some Cetra stayed behind.

"So those who stayed behind, what happened to them?" I asked.

"They ended up losing the connection of the LifeStream," he answered before continuing with his lesson.

"As time progressed we advanced as well, building temples, cities, and our capital 'Ligna Saltus Album' or you know it as the Forgotten City. It was the holy city that our people would make a pilgrimage to every year. That is where the portal connecting our world and Earth was to be exact." My father said as the scenery changed into the Forgotten City.

I noticed that everyone was busy with their daily lives. I also noticed the Meso-American architecture of the place. The clothes looked almost like a mix between the Mayan and Incans with a subtle hint of Greek aesthetics.

"So this place was almost a democracy, right?" I asked.

"Sort of, you can almost call it Oligarchy with democratic shades to it. We had priests that led us and you were either born into it or were chosen by one of the priest if he were to step down."

"So were you a priest?"

"Yes your grandfather was also a priest who taught Elder Kuro."

"He taught that Old guy? Geez how old was he?" I asked.

"Let's say he was younger than the guy who let you in at that door." He replied with a grin.

I did not understand what he meant but most likely that person and I will meet again.

"Say pops, did you guys have any weapons?"

"Yes we had quite a few. Each weapon was different for each warrior but they came in three types and roughly the same thing. We had the Blade types; you know them as light sabers. There were also staff types that could cast magic and you had the ballistic or ranged types," he said before pulling out his necklace.

"By channeling the LifeStream energy you can change the shape of the weapon." He demonstrated it by turning it into hand blade.

"Cool, can it make toast too?" I joked.

"No," he laughed

_**Normal**_

Excusing myself from the Shinra party a second time proved more difficult since I didn't have a visibly upset infant and Rufus seemed intent to try to talk to me. He had asked about the dumbapples, how large the orchards had once been, where my family's house had once stood, the questions went on and on.

The land seemed to have healed over the last year since I had been there, the raw mako now covered by a layer of earth that still left an obvious dent in the earth. One thing that hadn't been covered up yet though was the entrance to the underground. Thankfully no one wandered in that direction and I hoped if anyone did that they would have the good sense to leave before they ran into anything dangerous or divine.

The trees were empty of fruit right then and I walked beneath the bowed trunks as the sky darkened into dusk then the light of the first stars began to appear. The people who had been running around the town quickly withdrew to the tents and campfires, few wandering far from the light as I did.

The trees hummed: echoes of the people that used to live amongst them, of rain and wind, and years of feeling no contact from humans after a terrible fire. Surprisingly I could pick out individual echoes of people amongst these trees, imprints that were like memories. There were children who ran through them, lovers seeking a moment alone, men and women checking a harvest; ghostly echoes that could have been centuries old.

It was fully dark before I was found by Shelke as she wandered through the orchards as well.

"Taking a walk?" I asked as the girl tucked what looked like a canteen into her bag.

"Yes," Shelke replied distantly. "This place is strange."

"The LifeStream is close to the surface here," I pointed out as I matched her pace so we could walk together. "Even if the people here were not Cetra, they would have lived their lives close to the stream and impressions would be made, echoes that continue through today."

We continued to walk for several minutes before I spoke again.

"When I took you as my student, it wasn't because I thought you would be a liability you know."

"Then you saw talent?" Shelke's voice gained an edge to it.

"Yes, a lot of raw talent. And someone who could become just about anything."

Now I felt the girl's eyes on me. "Anything?"

"Take a look at yourself and Shalua. You're sisters and both of you are survivors. Despite years of separation and no contact, risking and losing limbs and almost her life, Shalua never gave up on you and while still striving to save you became an influential and successful woman. You in turn survived being in a place that you have described as hell. You might have scars but you haven't given up." I smiled at her then. "You have the makings to be something great and I want to see how far you'll go."

"Just like DeepGround," Shelke quietly accused.

"Not when I want you to be the one to determine your path."

Shelke was silent as we both walked back to the airship that night.

_**Zack**_

Trails had become a lot better trafficked in the past several weeks and Zack easily made it to Junon then found a ship headed to the village where the weapon collector he and his friends had met several years ago lived. From there it was only a few hours to Gongaga. The trip took only a day in total to make.

His mom and dad had greeted him enthusiastically, both demanding to know how he and Aeris were doing before immediately honing in on their future grandchild.

"How can ya not know?" his father demanded as his mother laughed when he explained that Aeris and he were going to let the gender of their child be a surprise. "We wanted to know what you were gonna be the moment we knew of you!"

"Aeris wants it to be a surprise!" Zack argued and his mother laughed harder.

"He is well trained and knows who is in charge." His mom smiled at his dad as she said this in a cheeky manner.

Knowing that he didn't have much time left, he left after a short visit and headed for Corel where he met Barret after riding all night and probably breaking most of the speed limits.

Right as the sun was rising Barret ran him through the fight and marked where he and the stranger had been, indents in the flowers backing up his claims. It surprised Zack to hear that it was after Barret had fallen in the water that the man had started accumulating from being hit.

"So yur sayin' that bastard can't stand the water?" Barret demanded once he realized where Zack's conclusions were heading.

"If it's true then I'll say this," the former SOLDIER stated before his face broke into a grin. "Water guns or balloons?"

Barret blinked before throwing his head back in laughter. Only this crazy bastard before him could possibly think of winning this battle with a water fight!


	26. Chapter 26

Saria: Finally getting to the action again!

SA: Setting the scene takes a while, doesn't it?

Zas: MMPH!

SA: (props feet up on still hogtied Zas) I can get used to this. (leans back on equally bound and gagged Tori)

Saria: Let me guess, write or I join them?

SA: (nods as she tosses a laptop to Saria)

zzzzzzzzzz

_**Forgotten City**_

Loz's face was covered in welts that were proving unresponsive to salves or ointment. Yazoo glared at his whimpering brother as he rifled through his pack for another tub of ointment that they hadn't tried yet before tossing the bag down in disgust.

"Is he still crying?" Kadaj asked as he stepped out of the house that guarded the underground altar. Try as they might they couldn't make the door to that one area open.

"I'm not crying!" Loz insisted as Yazoo attempted to tape some gauze over the tender welts.

"You will be if you don't hold still," the gunner promised.

Kadaj rolled his eyes at his brother's before nodding towards the house where Mother waited for them. "Mother wants us to move, says she can't feed on the energy here."

"So are we going back to the North Crater?" Yazoo asked as he tucked the remaining bandages back into the small pack he kept on his motorcycle.

"Yeah, there's enough energy for her there to feed even without Tenebrous there to convert it for her."

Loz sniffed angrily. "Those meanies took brother and won't give him back."

"Brother is dead and Mother seems finally ready to give up on Sephiroth," Kadaj stated as his thin lips spread into a grin. "We can be whatever she wants and needs now."

"So she has a plan then?" Yazoo stood and tucked the medical bag back into his motorcycle.

"Yeah, a big one!" Kadaj grinned again before turning back to the house. "Get ready because we're leaving immediately."

_**Normal**_

Aiden didn't sleep well that night and more than once I was awakened by crying and found myself walking my son back and forth, rocking him. His fear seemed so strange to me but I did my best to calm him.

Due to disrupted sleep I wound up not getting up until later than usual that morning and had the decided displeasure of having Reno knock on my door as I was dressing Aiden.

"You alive in there yo?"

"I'm fine," I called back.

"Boss wants me ta tell ya the pools' done yo."

"Good," I shouted back as I buckled Aiden's overalls and rolled his socks onto his feet. A coat followed then his ear hat was settled over his head and we were both ready to go for breakfast.

Aiden was very cranky that day, probably due to his sleep being disrupted and fussed throughout breakfast. At one point he threw his bottle onto the floor.

"Someone is in a bad mood," I murmured to him as I picked up the bottle and carried his uneaten food into the kitchen nook to put the leftovers in the fridge. When I came back out of the kitchen I was greeted by the sight of Vincent offering Aiden one of his soft toys. My son retained his moodiness though and threw the toy to the floor.

"Bad night?" Vincent asked and I nodded.

"He probably needs a nap already. Do you mind?"

"No." Vincent lifted Aiden from the baby seat then and turned towards the door.

"If he starts crying then just pick him up. I won't be gone long, I promised as I followed the gunner out of the galley.

Vincent's response was to nod slightly as he headed towards one of the observation rooms. Aiden could play and nap there just fine.

Shelke and Shalua were already out of the airship, the elder talking to the woman named Elfe as the younger gazed up at one of the surviving trees near what was left of the pit caused by the bombs.

Rufus intercepted me before I was able to join the three.

"Good morning Rachas," the man stated as he appeared from a small group as I passed them. "You slept well?"

"I'm fine," I replied as I tried to continue towards the partial safety promised by Shalua and Shelke.

"I was hoping to show you something before we got started this morning." Rufus ignored my obvious wish to get to the sisters and away from him as he took my shoulder and led me in another direction.

"This is a rather forceful hope," I gritted as we headed toward a far side of the pit where yet another tree stood that had managed to survive the bombing. In the shade of the tree was a small marker, one that I recognized.

"It took a while to find and someone had robbed the grave, but I had it brought here," Rufus stated before nodding towards the overgrown outline of what was once the foundation of a house. "I hope you don't mind us bringing what was left of your family home."

Stooping, I ran my fingers over the engraving of my grandfather's name with my assumed name. Right before going back to Earth for the last time I had discarded this marker in the cemetery in Kalm and was certain that it would just be tossed out since they probably wouldn't be able to trace which grave it belonged to. Seeing it here after a year and a half was amazing. It was an oddly… sweet thing for Rufus to do.

"Thanks," I said when I finally stood only to find that the man had walked away, obviously meaning to give me some private time. Turning to the ruins, I walked over and stared at the outline where a house had once stood. Did Rufus believe this was where I had once lived? Who really had lived here? It might not make a difference now but I did wonder.

I was so consumed in my thoughts at that moment that I almost missed the approach of a certain man.

"We'll make sure that no one disturbs this site."

Turning, I stared at the man named Veld for a moment as he stared right back at me, neither of us willing to back off at that moment. Though this place wasn't my true home I didn't want it to be protected by a Turk. Veld in turn was unwilling to give up on this mission.

"Things have changed quite a bit over the past several years," he informed me after a moment when neither of us showed any signs of standing down. "The new President of Shinra is proving himself much more considerate."

Despite having similar thoughts in my head mere minutes before, I was barely able to hold back a sneer especially when I realized I had been thinking those thoughts. I had actually thought Rufus had made a decent gesture!

"I know better than anyone that it is difficult to forgive those we believe responsible for the deaths of our loved ones but I hope you don't blame Rufus for Banora."

Veld's gaze seemed sincere but his eyes held that sharp look to them that alerted me to the fact that he was watching me intently, searching for something.

"I don't." My response was truthful and I could feel the man tense, obviously suspicious of whom I did blame. "I do blame him for being pigheaded, cowardly, unyielding, and disregarding the fate of those that he steps on. His company represents an extreme of capitalism and indulgence that bordered on a dictatorial monopoly. He doesn't understand boundaries, common decency, ethi…"

My tirade was cut off as I turned and saw my grandpa's marker again. Various points in time that I had had to deal with Rufus also came to mind then such as freely providing materials for the construction of Edge and forgiving a number of debts that had accrued as Gaia tried to regain her feet. He was providing money to the WRO also and though that was a political gesture more than anything, he was still giving it. Most recently was the trap for Tenebrous, proving he had some courage as he set himself right in the most dangerous spot at the center of the trap. As much as I hated to admit it, Rufus was trying to prove himself to not be that bad, first by money and now was paying with close shaves and pounds of flesh.

_**The Highwind**_

It was shaping up to be a great morning for Cid. He'd slept in a bit then had headed to the flight deck where his girls had greeted him, his human Shera with a mug of tea and the airship with a smooth system check.

It was through the observation window that he saw a number of his crew and comrades depart the ship to enjoy the sun and warm weather. He wasn't going to begrudge them of it though; even the ones who he knew were supposed to be on duty. It was far warmer here than it was in Edge or Rocket Town, sunnier too. Man, no wonder Rachas couldn't handle cold climates when they'd met.

After finally finishing the last of the system checks and ensuring that the Shera would be ready to go as soon as their business here was done, Cid headed out into the warm weather also. He didn't even hesitate to light up a new cigarette as he stepped out into the open air.

"Hey, gotta spare smoke yo?" asked an annoying voice that got only a glare from Cid before he stomped past the red headed Turk. He might be tolerant of Two Guns and Rod now but he didn't want any of the Turks closer than necessary.

Shera was at the edge of pit that had once been a village standing under one of those crazy local trees. Cid didn't hesitate to head towards her, carefully stepping around what appeared to be the remains of a chair.

"What'cha lookin at?" he asked when he noticed her eyes gazing up at the tree.

"Just above that branch, second from the bottom," she replied as she pointed towards a thick branch. "Gen + Geal."

"Lovers ya think?" Cid asked as he stared at the carving.

"Friends most likely. Climbing a tree and carving your names seems more like something friends would do. Do you think they're…"

Shera's soft brown eyes turned to stare at the ruined village as she trailed off.

"Don't worry, if Rachas survived this then the whole village prob'bly got away." At Shera's inquisitive look, he shrugged. "Brat goes running straight at danger enough that I gotta question her survival instincts."

"Speaking of danger." Now Shera's eyes narrowed as she stared out to the other side of the village. Following her gaze, Cid found his own eyes narrowing at the sight of the Shinra prat walking towards Rachas who was standing by another tree and what looked to be the ruined foundation of a house with an older guy.

"He walked her there." Cid had only heard steel enter Shera's tone when she was past shock and fear and was thoroughly angry. "He forced her to walk there with him."

Cid barely bit back a groan as he observed the way the wealthy man moved towards Rachas. Rufus Shinra had always struck him as a bit of an odd and flamboyant character, he always moved in a manner that was confident and self-assured. Now as he walked towards his comrade he moved as though he were trying not to startle or scare someone.

The wild pilot knew how to read between the lines even if he was a very blunt individual himself. Something had to be done about this.

"Get the crew onboard," Cid instructed Shera. "Make'em know that if they're even a second late that we're leavin' their asses."

_**Normal**_

Talking to Veld confused me more than anything but also made me angry enough that when Rufus walked towards us I had stomped past him and headed straight for where the rest of the people were gathered.

Shelke surprised me when she approached me as soon as I was back in the general area of the Shera.

"Rachas Kaze, the crew seems eager to leave."

"Let's get this done then," I responded as I nodded towards where the pool should be. Shelke offered no complaints as she fell in step with me.

Tseng had taken the initiative of getting the area ready for the completion of the final pool, the water tank already emptied and the rest of the pool filled with normal water. A tent had even been erected over the space to allow privacy.

The Turks were forming a perimeter around the area, making all people that they deemed to be unauthorized back away almost thirty feet. Shalua was amongst the people allowed to remain close as was that Elfe woman.

"The crew is already heading back to the ship," Shalua informed us as Shelke and I were allowed into the area. "Shera said that when they depart anyone who's late will be left behind."

"I do believe that Cid intends to lose the Turks here and now."

Shalua seemed amused by my words but chose not to add any comments as we entered the tent and Shelke and I quickly removed our shoes.

No one else entered the tent after us so our crowd of observers that day was limited to simply Martial Arts and Nunchaku. To be honest I was quite relieved at the change.

Shelke was silent during the few minutes it took to enchant the water, obviously content to get through this as quickly as possible. She didn't waste a moment exiting the water the moment that my call to the Lifestream ended and didn't even stop to put on her shoes as she left, Shalua right behind her.

Martial Arts offered me a hand out of the water and for once I accepted the help.

"Thanks for being good sports during all of this," I said to both Turks as I pulled on my own shoes.

Nunchaku smiled cheerfully. "No problem at all!"

Martial Arts didn't offer a verbal response but the lines around his mouth softened a bit.

"If you need help again or an escort, feel free to call," the smaller blond Turk continued as I finally stood after tying my shoes.

"Not on your life." Though my tone was serious I did offer both a half smile.

"Aww!" Nunchaku looked ready to compete with Zack or Yuffie in the field of theatrics as he gave me his version of the "kicked puppy" look. Little did he know that I had gained a significant resistance to that look due to knowing Zack.

Exiting the tent I found my route to the airship blocked by Rufus Shinra who seemed to have been waiting. There was no sign of Shelke or Shalua.

_**Rufus**_

Although he had seen it once before, Rufus had to stop himself from entering the tent to watch Ms. Kaze change the water. He couldn't appear too eager. The sisters departed first with Ms. Kaze exiting the tent several minutes later. Though a bit wet she seemed pleased to finally be finished and eager to get to the airship. Her face fell into a serious expression when she saw him.

There were several reasons why he had asked Veld to come to Banora to protect the pool, the first being that he knew he could be trusted. With Veld also came Elfe, the former leader of AVALANCHE and a very formidable swordswoman. Though she had lost much of her strength with the removal of the Zirconiade material shard that had been implanted in her, Elfe was still gifted and now also showed some gratitude towards the Turks. And though she didn't say it outright, she indicated a deep respect for the new AVALANCHE that had finally brought down Shinra.

What had interested Rufus though for this particular meeting was Veld's ability to read people. Though not as talented as Tseng, Rachas also wouldn't have the same level of trepidation towards the man and might actually reveal something about how she thought of him. The results were better than he could have hoped.

"_She is starting to see a new side of you,"_ Veld had reported to him as they trailed after the miffed looking Ancient towards the encampment. _"More importantly, there are feelings there since it upsets her so much. Now what are your intents?"_

Rufus knew that the bond between Rachas and Reeve was deep after the trap but he wasn't finished by a long shot.

"Heading back to Edge now Rachas?" he asked with a light smile.

The woman looked uncomfortable and there was a hint of disgust that she didn't even bother to cover but her response was civil.

"Yes. Shelke told me that the crew was already boarding."

"Shelke is the orange haired girl, right? An incredible world she is growing up in." He barely kept a grin from his face when the woman shifted slightly into a guarded position. A secret surrounded that girl then and it was important.

"She's Shalua's little sister. Reeve and I helped to reunite them after several years of separation." Rachas tried to step past him then but Rufus was far from finished and caught her arm.

"Shalua's sister? Lucky then that you were able to reunite them. There are so many people in the past several years that have been cut off from their families. It's good to hear that some are finding each other."

The pilot stiffened and looked ready to retort sharply but chose instead to nod faintly. "It seems to have done both a world of good."

"Would you mind if I ask what you intend to do now?"

"Do?" Rachas stared at him blankly for a moment before narrowing her eyes slightly. "Get back to Edge and continue with the paperwork."

"The bane of the world of business!" It was a lame joke and it seemed to shock Rachas when he said it but she did lose a momentary grin. That grin fell less than a moment later as her eyes widened in horror and focused on the Shera.

Turning, the young President saw that the ship's propellers had sped up drastically, kicking up dust into a thick cloud. He reacted automatically, dragging Rachas behind him as he turned away from the ship, shielding her from the blast as the ship rose fast.

The young woman shoved him away mere moments later and stared after her departing party in shock as Rufus wondered whether this was a sure stroke of luck or a curse.

"Cid…" The growl was low but plenty menacing coming from the slight figure before him.

"It seems I took too long and for that I apologize," he stated straight away. "We would be honored to provide transportation back to Edge."

Rachas's glare reminded him of why he thought this woman could keep him in line as cold chills ran up his spine before she turned away from him sharply. And though she had no way of amplifying her voice nor did she yell, the entire collection of people gathered in Banora turned their attention on her when she spoke.

"It seems that my party was overly eager to get home," she stated with a decided note of humor. "If anyone knows of a ship or plane that would be heading to Edge soon would you please say so?"

"Really-" Rufus was cut off by Rachas raising her hand to cut him off.

"Anyone aside from Shinra? It doesn't even have to heading to Edge, just to the mainland."

There were some mutters but no one spoke up.

"What about a boat for rent?" Rachas asked as she stepped away from Rufus and turned her head slightly to make it seem she was asking each person as an individual.

"She can't be serious," Rufus murmured as Veld and Tseng walked up to stand beside him.

"What about a canoe or a kayak I could buy?"

"Actually I think she's completely serious," Veld stated.

"A surfboard!? AN INNERTUBE!?"

"She definitely means it," Tseng observed. "Ancients all seem to have an independent streak in them that rises at the most inconvenient of times."

Rachas finally seemed to have had enough with inquiring about equipment. "Fine, what's the point closest to the continent? I'll swim there!"

Rufus couldn't fight his smile as he watched the woman pull out a map and attempt to plan a route. "I intend to marry her," he stated, finally answering Veld's question from earlier.

Veld's eyes shifted from his form to the Ancient's before he cleared his throat slightly, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"You have something to say?"

The former Head of the Turks looked like he wanted to hold his tongue but decided to speak his mind to Rufus.

"I believe you to either be insane or a masochist, possibly both."

_**Corel**_

Barret stared at the water level, disbelieving that it could have fallen so much in just days. Then again with all the visitors that had come to Corel recently plus the prisoners of Gold Saucer plus the fight the other day and Zack stocking up on a water gun to take with him back to Edge, he probably should have expected this.

To make matters worse, somehow or another the citizens of Corel had found out that the water was effective against the guy that had tried to attack and were now making a point to try to have a bucket of it in their homes. That had been rather firmly put to a stop when the water level fell to less than half.

It was with a groan that he realized that he would have to call Rachas to come back so soon but there was a bright side; he needed some engineers to come from the WRO to give the dam the final safety inspections and approval so they could start producing power.

Grabbing out his phone, he decided to deal with the bad news first.

The phone rang all of four times before Rachas picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl! Gotta ask ya ta come back ta Corel. The water 's low."

There was a groan over the line before he was certain that he heard Cid's name mixed amongst a bunch of words that sounded like a mix of Costan and Wutaian. He didn't know what gringo, kisama, cabrón, or bakayarō meant but something told him they were words he didn't want Marlene to hear.

"Bad time?"

"Cid ditched me in Banora. You had better appreciate the hit I'm about to take for you."

Barret growled under his breath. Count on the rivalry those two had to hinder things when they were at their time of need. "Gonna be callin' Reeve soon as we hang up. He'll give Cid a tongue lashin'. Good news though, ya'll could hav'a family trip since I need a team to ok the dam."

"Good to hear. Tell him that they won't need to wait though. I'll only need a few minutes for the pool so it makes no sense for them to wait for me to arrive. I'll fly over in my bird. Reeve can fly back with me afterwards."

_**Normal**_

Knowing that I'd get some time with Reeve really soon did nothing to put my mind at ease for what I was about to do. But like it or not, it would take days for me to reach Edge by any other means and Corel could run out of water by then. So it was with great misery that I turned to the only option that was available.

Rufus seemed slightly surprised when I approached him after putting away the map but offered a charming smile.

"Do you need some supplies?" he asked.

I shook my head in the negative as I swallowed my pride.

"Would your offer for transport to Edge still happen to be available?" I asked as politely as I could.

_**Cid**_

It was a long flight back to Edge for Cid. Not because of distance but because everyone was annoyed that he left Rachas in Banora.

Vincent had brought the inconsolable brat into the cockpit to scream after takeoff. That in and of itself was torture as the seconds passed. Not even holding the kid to the wheel calmed him. And Vincent didn't do a thing to help him whenever the kid wasn't in any sort of danger.

Shera seemed a bit miffed as well and had actually refused to make him some tea.

It didn't matter though. Cid had an insane idea. A brilliant idea. And it had hit him the moment that he realized what that Shinra bastard was up to.

So it was several hours later that they arrived at the airport in Edge and saw the small party there to greet them that Cid decided to move ahead in his plan.

"How could you leave her?" Reeve demanded angrily as he reached out and plucked the sniffling brat from Shera's arms. The child calmed some in Reeve's arms but still seemed a bit upset. "And to make matters worse, you turned off the radio so we couldn't contact you!"

"Shut up!" Cid declared as he shoved a new cigarette between his teeth and Reeve stepped back immediately to guard the child's lungs. "Ya need ta man yur pussy ass up!"

"There is no time for this! We will be leaving in three ho-"

Cid cut off the man with a hard shove, being careful to not strike the brat who was finally quieting down. "Details later. Shinra was in Banora. Use yur head an' figure out what he's been up to!"

Reeve was not shocked by the news; he actually seemed a bit indifferent except for the narrowing of his eyes. "I'll be taking Aiden to my mother. Be ready to head to Corel in three hours Highwind."

_**Normal**_

It was not surprising that Shinra had come part of the way by helicopter. Reno had taken the pilot seat with a smirk. Though I wasn't a rotary pilot I tried to take the co-pilot seat only to be vetoed by Tseng. The only consolation I had for being in the cabin with the rest of the Shinra crew was that it was a spacious helicopter and I was able to grab take a window seat with Nunchaku in the seat beside me. Unfortunately I hadn't been able to force either Martial Arts, Elena, or Rude into the seat across from me before Rufus sat there.

"Care to tell why you had a change of heart?" he asked as the chopper lifted off.

"Corel needs more water," I admitted as I checked my restraints.

"I thought that would happen. It's a good, centralized location on the West Continent that has slowly had a good number of paths carved there since the railway to Gold Saucer is located there. I've also heard of the dam being constructed. It will begin to function soon, correct?"

It quickly became obvious to me that Shinra intended to use this opportunity to talk and possibly gather information on projects that AVALANCHE had been a part of. Rufus asked about the dam, wondering how the idea came about then moved on to Three Blades. The topics then took a surprising twist as he began to talk about interests such as stars and books. It proved to be the longest seven hours I had ever experienced before we finally landed in Edge after one quick fuel stop.

To say I jumped out of the helicopter would be like declaring Zack was calm. I exploded from the aircraft, intent to get as far away as I could. It wasn't that I was bored, I had actually found during those long hours that when forced to remain close to Rufus without an alternate form of entertainment that he was actually an interesting conversationalist. Though not as well versed in technology as Reeve was, he had better than average knowledge. His education was a bit more artistic and elegant. It had scared me when I actually realized that I was almost enjoying myself.

It was unsurprising that the Shera was already gone again and one of the ramp workers brought a note to me from Reeve stating that Shalua and Shelke had decided to stay in Edge and that he had dropped off Aiden at Ruvie's place. He had also had my bags taken back to the house and requested Tifa to bring my overnight bag to the airport as well as to check in on Ruvie, Aiden, Denzel, and Rick that evening.

A smile spread across my face as I read his message. Like always he had thought of everything and prepared accordingly.

Tifa hadn't arrived yet with my overnight bag yet so I immediately headed for my plane and made sure the tanks were topped off and began running through the preflight. Rufus approached before I was finished and watched me running through the procedures.

"I never realized that so much preparation goes into an aircraft before a flight," he stated as I checked the pressure in one of the engine fire extinguishers.

"It's not a car; you have to be prepared for every possibility of what might go wrong. A fire in a car engine is easy to deal with in comparison to a plane and if worse comes to worse; you can ditch a car easily."

Rufus almost seemed to pause at the thought then glanced into the wheel well that I had just finished inspecting. "Could you teach me?"

I paused then stared at Rufus for a long moment. Though technically I could since I was a certified instructor I had always thought that if I did ever teach anyone it would be Reeve or Aiden or most recently Shelke.

"I really don't have the time," I stated.

"I'll say!" a voice called out behind us and we both turned to see a rapidly approaching Tifa who had my small bag in hand. "She's got a long way to go! Where should I toss this?"

Pointing to the rear door of my craft, I replied "Cargo area," with a grin.

Rufus thankfully chose to leave then with a curt nod. "Good luck and have a safe trip."

"Thanks." For once I meant it. I turned my attention back to my preflight then and finished quickly. Tifa watched as I did.

"He seems to be…" Tifa couldn't quite find words for what she wanted to say so she changed subjects. "I'll be checking on Aiden and Mrs. Tuesti later so no need to worry."

"I wasn't worried," I reassured her as I secured the cargo door. "If he has trouble falling asleep call Aeris. She knows some of the lullabies I sing to him. No milk within an hour of his bedtime unless he's very cranky. An-"

"Alright alright! Vincent will be here and Ruvie is a proven mother," Tifa exclaimed with a laugh. "Say hi to Barret for the rest of us!"

I laughed before turning serious. "Keep some of that water on hand. We don't know when those re- freaks from before will show up again."

Tifa nodded solemnly before reaching into a small pouch she was carrying and withdrew a water balloon. "We're all arming ourselves at the moment. I was supposed to pass this one to you but I think you'll be fine for now."

We nodded once before she departed and I climbed into my plane and rapidly started up the engines for my plane. It should just be early evening when I arrived in Corel.

_**Alex**_

"Alex, come here for a second." My father motioned me into a temple.

My eyes were locked onto the beasts that towered with the building. Each looked like they could kill an entire nation within a night. They were vaguely humanoid but what caught me off guard were their colors. Each one was the color of a gemstone or a precious metal except for the last one.

"What in Sam hill is that?" I asked.

"These are the guardians of Gaia known as WEAPON. They are supposed to protect the Planet from invaders and if all else fails, Omega protocol goes into effect and trust me you don't want that." His hands were tracing the hieroglyphics that decorated the walls.

"So in short, Omega signals the end of the world?" I asked.

"Yeah but it collects the Lifestream energy and transports it to another Planet. Think of it as an anti-Jenova."

I thought otherwise and simply shuddered at the thought.

_**Corel**_

Reeve led his small team of engineers and inspectors through the dam, eager to get the final inspection completed before the structure would be put into service. It wasn't completely finished yet but definitely serviceable.

Though not completely familiar with dam construction he did understand the basics of the turbines that would be employed in this project. Corel had managed to attract several engineers during the course of their project and several more had come when the pool had been made. These men and women had quickly started the walkthrough and stopped at every station to demonstrate the safety procedures that were in place.

Every test was proving to be meeting or exceeding the necessary requirements and as the test finally ended, Reeve had kept his mouth in a hard line for several moments as a form of joke only to crack a smile as he and his team signed off the final operating approval form. There would be an inspection every six months but it seemed certain that these people would continue to strive for excellence.

The power lines had been laid months ago in anticipation of the moment that had finally come and the final connections were made. Barret was nominated to stand as Corel's representative but had declined in favor of their new mayor. So it was the lady mayor and Dio who had made the together flipped the final switches and the entire town had cheered loudly as for the first time in a number of years Corel was lit by electric lights.

The appearance of Rachas's plane couldn't have been better timed if they had planned it.

The airplane buzzed over the village, down the slope, and made a landing in the clearing where the Shera was currently parked.

_**Normal**_

I was tired after a long day as I climbed the hill towards Corel, my overnight bag slung over my shoulder. The appearance of Barret and Reeve was very welcome right then.

"Hey girl!" Barret called as Reeve walked straight past him and offered me a kiss.

"Maybe I should take trips more often," I teased as Reeve tried to take my bag.

"Or maybe we should meet like this more often," he returned.

"Already had the pool filled," Barret informed me as we continued up the slope then turned onto the path to the pool. "Shouldn't take mor' then a few minutes then we cin head ta my place."

"So you have a house now?"

"Had one o'er a week now! Gotta get my act tagether after all."

"I'll think we'll be in for a bit of a party though," Reeve pointed out as Barret opened the door of the shed that sheltered the pool. "The dam is now officially online."

"Finally!" I exclaimed happily as I toed off my shoes and entered the water. For the first time in quite a while I was alone in the water and found it a bit strange to not be keenly aware of another as I called on the Lifestream and flooded the water with the blessings of the Planet.

One thing I was aware of though was a horrible taint that echoed outside of the shelter, almost like the residual foul odor of something rotten. Obviously the Remnant that Barret had fought against. The echo was almost completely gone and I found that a great comfort.

The water was done soon and I happily climbed out of the water, eager to head for the village. Reeve helped me to balance as I slipped my shoes back on and the three of us exited the building. We were met by a wildly grinning Dio outside.

"Hey! Was hoping to catch you all! Just got a call from the managers of my park! The power's already reached 'em and Gold Saucer is officially operating at a hundred percent!" He grinned brightly at us then. "So I invited all of Corel to come for a free night! Course the invites for you guys too!"

Though tired I realized that this was the first real opportunity Reeve and I had had for a date in more than a few months and quickly glanced towards him. His eyes seemed to also have lightened and his smile was in place again. Even Barret looked enthusiastic.

"Race ya guys to the tram!" the large man hollered as he took off towards the station where a large crowd was quickly gathering. Dio chuckled jovially as he turned heel and followed Barret while Reeve and I followed at a more sedate pace.

"Did you use the tram to get to Gold Saucer last time?" I asked as we followed the two men through the crowd that parted quickly for us.

"No," Reeve admitted. "I could have honestly left at any time."

"I'm glad you didn't."

Reeve's cheeks seemed to light up as we joined the mayor, Barret, Dio, and several engineers on the main platform which I found had been expanded to hold three trams.

"Alright everyone!" the lady mayor shouted over the rising voices. "We need to lay down some ground rules right now: children under five are not suggested for tonight. Gold Saucer might not allow alcohol but it will still be a late night. Also to be noted is that those who worked on or donated towards the construction of the dam will be the first to go. No more than thirty to each tram!"

"We've also increased the speed of the trams!" Dio called out. "In times of power shortages we saw fit to cover all windows and run them faster to try to prevent stranding people in mid-trip. Rather than an hour, each trip will take thirty minutes one way. As such, each tram is staggered twenty minutes. I hope to see many of you at the park!"

There was mixed grumbling and cheering as children too young to go cried out or people who hadn't worked on the dam realized they would have to wait until much later to join the party. In turn many people were rushing forward, many hoping their contribution was enough to get on the first tram.

The mayor had obviously thought ahead though and had made a list of who she believed should go first and within five minutes I found myself comfortably seated in the tram along with Reeve, Barret, Dio, and twenty seven miners who had worked on the dam since the suggestion of it. The mayor did not include herself in favor of rewarding someone she claimed was more deserving.

Reeve and I quickly caught up on everything that had happened on my trip before Cid ditched me in Banora. My hardships regarding Shelke were something new to both of us though.

"Time?" he suggested after a while.

"Girl don't need time!" Barret declared gruffly as he sank into the bench across from us. "She needs ta have it beaten into her thick head that we ain't gonna abandon her or demand things!"

"She needs to adjust!" I argued softly. "We all went through hard times and we all needed time and people to support us."

"She don't trust us yet and time ain't gonna change that too quick." Barret blew out a breath as he tried to explain. "She's gonna need ta know we trust her first. That's how I was when I joined AVALANCHE. Didn't trust nobody til I was trusted."

"And how do we prove trust to this girl?" I asked as I mulled over what Barret had suggested. Shelke had been brought up in Deepground as a soldier; certainly she had been trusted there in some capacity though I didn't know how they would show it.

Glancing at Reeve for a suggestion, I was surprised to find he had gotten up and was talking to Dio who looked oddly excited. Understanding rushed through me though as I spied that through Dio's front window the Gold Saucer was spectacularly lit up and gleamed majestically in the dark.

Hollers roared through the tram as the men spied the park but no windows could be lowered so several of them crowded the window only to be pulled back so everyone could see.

It had been daylight each time AVALANCHE had visited the park previously and while fantastic to behold in the day, it was truly a gem at night.

Reeve's hand slipped into mine as the tram made the dip to enter the tunnel to the park and the cheers of the men were deafening until the tram came to a stop and the door opened allowing the miners to spill out into the terminal. Reeve and I were amongst the last to leave the tram but we were stopped at the gate by Dio.

"Think you might want a shower," he told me with a grin before directing us towards the administration office. Reeve handed me my bag of fresh clothing which I was more thankful for than ever before we parted ways to freshen up.

The shower was a welcome distraction that helped me to relax for several minutes before I had to shut it off and dried off. Opening my overnight bag, I felt my eyebrows draw together as I pulled out my clothing. It was a very pretty dark green shirt with a gold embroidered leaf pattern on the cuffs and a pair of slacks, clothing I considered much too nice for my overnight trips. Why had Tifa repacked my bag? It wasn't an issue now but I wasn't going to run around an airplane in these.

Stuffing my old clothes into the bag, I quickly brushed out my hair out then walked out to the front where Dio and Reeve were once again talking, Reeve having obviously just showered himself and changed into a fresh set of clothing. It looked almost like the clothes I remembered him wearing in Dirge of Cerberus.

Reeve smiled brightly towards me then and I found that I couldn't help my own smile right then.

Dio interrupter the moment as he stepped up next to me and grabbed my overnight bag and said, "We can hold onto this for you."

"Thanks," I replied before accepting Reeve's arm and we finally entered the park.

There weren't many people around so some of the shows and restaurants were cancelled but we were able to get dinner from the same restaurant we had eaten at during our first date before heading towards the Gondola. It was unsurprising that the park was quickly filling with people from Corel who shouted greetings to one another and to the various park employees. What did surprise me though was that the Gondola attendants elbowed one another and seemed to smile very broadly when Reeve and I approached.

"Have a great ride!" one of them said stated as he held open the door.

The ride seemed to climb far too rapidly to me as we passed the fully illuminated roller coaster as Reeve slipped his hand into mine. We both were leaning out of the windows as the tram began to rise and the chocobo track came into view. There was no race happening but several jockeys were out with their chocobos.

"I think that I kind of knew that day that this was special," Reeve stated as we rose over the track.

"Special in that you were meeting a terrorist?" I teased.

"No, everything."

Reeve had a manner of speaking sometimes that confused me and I found myself staring at him right then. "Everything?"

"Everything about what we are is special to me." Reeve's tone caught me a bit off guard, almost to the point where several seconds later when the cart came to a sudden stop I was almost thrown off of my feet.

Turning my eyes out the window, I saw we were over Battle Square but my attention was quickly drawn back to Reeve as he began to speak again.

"We… we started something that day when we rode this Gondola for the first time and I thought it appropriate that we might start a new chapter together in the same place." Reeve dropped to one knee as he said this, my hand still firmly tucked into his.

"Would you marry me?"

I should have known he was planning something. Known it when he spoke to Dio. When I found my clothes had been switched. When he left Aiden in Edge! Tears burned at the back of my eyes and I feared that my voice was about to crack.

"I won't be a housewife."

Reeve's face stayed serious. "I never thought otherwise."

"I won't be submissive."

Reeve now cracked a faint smile. "It's one of your best qualities."

"I have a son."

"Who I view as my own."

Now I actually felt a tear trace down my cheek. "Yes."

Reeve was on his feet so fast that I could barely follow the movement and he gathered me in for a kiss. A moment later he stepped back just enough to dig into his pockets and I found myself laughing as he dug through several pockets before finally withdrawing a bracelet. It was a simple white gold bangle that he slipped onto my wrist.

"So, when will we start moving again?" I asked several minutes later as a strange buzzing reached my ears.

Reeve's eyes widened and he began to dig through his pockets again before withdrawing a bright green cloth which he tossed out of the window. Several seconds later a loud roar came up from beneath us and the sky lit up with fireworks. Reeve actually blushed as he glanced down at the square and I joined him.

Battle Square was heavily populated at that moment with Dio and Barret making a rather obvious appearance. Dio was directing a few of his employees who were setting off the fireworks.

"I take it that you didn't plan this part," I asked with a laugh as I ducked back into the Gondola when one of the rockets exploded a bit close.

"Dio's signature is all over this," Reeve confirmed as he ducked back into the cart.

The Gondola started to move again and Reeve sat next to me, a winning smile on his face. The fireworks continued as the Gondola began to descend back to the station and I smiled at the sights we passed before a strange sensation began to claw at my mind. It was a strange thing, almost like the Planet was whispering about something important.

It was as we exited the gondola that the full rush of the call hit me, not a whisper but a scream! The Planet was screaming!

'What is it?!' I cried out mentally as goosebumps erupted on my skin in reaction to the cries. 'What's happened?'

The response I received was the usual one from the Planet. Rather than words it flooded me with images and feelings. Blue eyes, weight in my arms, the warmth of a tiny hand clutching mine.

"Aiden…"

_**Edge**_

Ruvie hummed happily as she checked in on the boys. Denzel and Rick had finally fallen asleep after finishing their homework and playing with Aiden. The children were now situated in their beds or in little Aiden's case, the collapsible crib that her son had brought with the child.

She could tell he was planning something; it was always within a mother's power to recognize when their children were up to something.

Gently shutting the door, she walked back to the kitchen where a young woman named Tifa was sitting. She recognized her as a friend of Reeve and Rachas but found it a little weird that the woman had brought a water balloon with her. Still, her son had a talking cat robot so she really had no room to judge.

Cait Sith ambled over to her with a hot cup of tea as she entered the kitchen which she accepted with a smile. Tifa was seated at the table with a cup of tea herself and glanced up at her when she entered.

"How are they?"

"Sleeping like angels." Ruvie smiled as she sat down at the table herself and chose a catalogue which she flipped open.

"I'll be heading back to the Seventh Heaven in a few minutes. I'll be back in the morning though to pick up Aiden."

"Thank you. What do you think of these?" The elderly woman indicated several fabric prints which Tifa took in with a critical eye.

"Depends on what you intend with them but I'd say that Denzel would love the grey-blue and the red for Rick."

"Why not black?" a voice called from the door and Tifa jumped to her feet as a laugh rang out and dark tendrils began to seep around the door.

"T-those…" Ruvie whispered as she rose to her feet in terror.

"Get to the kids, lock yourselves in!" Tifa ordered as she rose to her feet, water balloon in hand.

"But-"

"Go!"

Ruvie didn't get the opportunity to run down the hall though as the door suddenly splintered from the force of a kick from a man with short silver hair. Tifa was not in the blast radius but Ruvie got pelted with wooden shrapnel and propelled into a wall. She didn't get up.

"Knock knock!" a vicious looking man said as he stepped in behind the giant, his shoulder length silver hair framing his venomous green eyes and insane grin.


	27. Chapter 27

Tori: Your computer died?

Zas: You got ANOTHER new job?!

SA: We've moved to CANADA?!

Saria: Hey, I had my heart on either Japan or Australia but our resources are limited right now!

SA: (groans loudly) Tell me we'll move again before the winter hits!

Saria: No promises!

zzzzzzzzzz

Reeve asked no questions the moment he saw my face and heard me murmur Aiden's name. He simply grabbed my wrist and we headed straight to the Administration building to grab our bags and extra clothes. My phone went off the moment the bag was back in our possession.

"I can't get in contact with Cloud or Zack but I did call Shalua and Tifa is already there." Aeris's voice was rushed as she explained herself. "I'll keep trying so don't waste a minute!"

"Thanks," I told her before the phone clicked off.

Reeve took the bag from me and we both ran full tilt to the tram station but missed the departing tram by seconds. I shook as the tram disappeared towards Corel.

Reeve's hand was itching for his own phone and I wished he would pick it up and call for troops from the WRO. It would be a gross waste of resources though and I had no illusions about the scale of damage that would be caused by such a command.

"Cid, get your tail in the air!" Reeve's voice shocked me and I turned to stare at him and his bizarre language. "We need you to come get us from Gold Saucer and get back to Edge!"

There was the buzzing of the other pilot's voice over the phone and it sounded like Cid was upset.

"I don't care if you haven't been able to come to Gold Saucer yet! We ne-"

Reeve's eyes widened spectacularly as I took the phone from him, my determined look being the only warning he got to not try to stop me.

"Get your thumb out of your ass and get that hulking piece of junk in the air! There's been an attack!"

The line was silent for a moment before Cid's voice answered. "An attack!? Who?"

"In Edge. You want details then get here!"

_**Ruvie Tuesti's Apartment**_

Tifa was barely able to keep herself from rushing to Mrs. Tuesti's side to check on the woman after she crumpled to the ground. She hadn't even made it into the hallway. The best she could do was station herself so that she blocked the intruders from both the hallway and the old woman.

Momentarily she felt relief as she realized that there were two opponents and she had two water balloons, one for each.

"Why are you here?" she demanded angrily as she fell into her normal fighting style.

The shorter figure snorted at her derisively as he glanced around the room. "What'a dump. When Mother has her way these sorts of places will be gone forever."

Taking a deep breath Tifa asked her question yet again. "Why are you here?"

The short haired one spoke this time. "Mother wants revenge!" His voice sounded almost giddy.

"What?" Tifa was confused beyond belief by this.

"That dirty Ancient took our brothers away from Mother. Mother feels the favor should be returned."

It took little effort to figure out what they were talking about and the resemblance now struck Tifa as she stared at the two. Jenova. Somehow or another Jenova had created these men and sent them to take Aiden. Did they know Aiden was Sephiroth?

A heavy step brought her full attention back to the men and she almost growled as she shifted her opening stance a bit lower as the tall one stepped forward.

"I wanna play with this one!"

The shorter gained a slightly sour look in response. "Do you remember what happened the last time you played with a stranger?"

"But nothing smells gross here!"

The shorter one shrugged but allowed the man to step past him towards Tifa who noted that he had several bandages on the side of his face. Was this the one who attacked Barret in Corel?

Another heavy step reminded Tifa she didn't have time or space to think heavily on this and she wove a hand back into her small pouch, pulling out the water balloon but keeping her hand shielded.

The man must have believed she was going for a weapon since he made a fist and a gauntlet on his arm sparked dangerously.

The sparking caused Tifa to quickly tuck the balloon back into her pouch then she pulled out her gloves. Both men actually seemed intent to wait politely as she pulled the gloves over her hands and secured them.

"HAH!" Tifa yelled as she began the fight, knowing she had to drive both out of the apartment in order to hopefully drive them from the apartment. The best way to do that was by being aggressive.

The tall one seemed surprised as her fist plowed into his jaw but nowhere near as surprised as the short one did as she twisted and laid into him hard using a back kick. The kicked man stumbled back and out of the apartment but the tall one barely budged. Tifa's follow up punch barely seemed to affect him but thankfully her next move, a kick, threw him back enough to be out of the apartment. Rushing forward, Tifa yanked a chair behind her to act as a door as she chased after the attackers.

The short one was a bit closer to the stairs now and Tifa rushed the tall one again since he was the closest to the apartment still. He swung at her this time and the brunette barely managed to block the blow the rushed at her only to dodge to the side as he attempted to hit her with a forward kick.

Rather than attempt to stop the next punch, Tifa ducked under the arm then smashed the guy in his unprotected ribs, a blow that would have broken the ribs of just about any other being. The fighter stumbled back a few steps now and Tifa used the bit of room she now had to perform a kick flip.

This time the guy stumbled back a fair amount more and was caught by his comrade at the stairs right as Tifa struck with a roundhouse, kicking the large man square in the chest and knocking the two down the stairs.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, Tifa slowly descended the stairs after the men, fully anticipating finding a groaning heap at the foot of the stairs. What she found was… nothing!

Turning her head, the martial artist attempted to locate her opponents and when she did she found herself shocked. The small guy was still grinning insanely but the tall one seemed to almost be child-like in his odd enthusiasm. His grin wasn't malicious, just excited!

How could someone who had been struck by her so many times be grinning? When she struck things they sat down and hurt! Why was this guy not experiencing any pain?

The answer struck her like a fist. They weren't being serious with her. And now Ruvie and the kids were unprotected!

No longer intending to let this continue, Tifa reached back into her pouch and once again took hold of the first water balloon. It was crazy but if Zack was correct then this might be her only means of getting the two to retreat!

Neither man looked at all worried at the appearance of the water balloon in Tifa's hand and why should they? A toy hardly ever would seem a serious weapon. But Tifa found herself praying as she rushed the pair and to her surprise the shorter male stepped forward this time, a katana in hand.

"Sorry, but I think we want to wrap things up now," he stated, grin never fading.

Tifa had fought many people in her life but this man seemed thoroughly unhinged and it scared her a bit. His assault came fast, fast to the point where it was only because of her occasional training with Zack and Cloud that allowed her to react fast enough, to throw the balloon into the other's face.

The man slashed at the balloon and the water burst from the toy, spraying the man's face and arm.

A scream spread out over the street and Tifa felt her heart race as a green haze appeared from the man's face which he clutched at desperately. If the situation wasn't so desperate then it would have been ridiculous!

Tifa's thoughts were cut off though a moment later as the man's rage allowed him to slash at her, opening a gash across her stomach. Gasping, she clutched at her wound as she reached for the other balloon, intent to end this. Unfortunately her fingers didn't brush anything as she felt around her pouch. Where had that final damn balloon gone?

"I'm gonna kill you!" the man swore right as Tifa remembered where the balloon was. On the kitchen table where she had set it after showing it to Ruvie and instructing her to throw the thing at any intruders who might get past her.

"Dirty fighter!" the other yelled before both turned at the sound of screeching tires.

_**Shalua**_

Shelke had been awake when Aeris had called. She was oddly antsy and hadn't understood why the Planet's voices were so upset. It worried Shalua a bit but she had decided to try to help by making a cup of warm tea for her sister and after a moment of thought had added a drop of brandy.

Telling her sister that she had to stay home when Aeris's call had come proved to be impossible and Shalua admitted that it made her feel better to have Shelke in the seat next to her as she raced her car down the streets.

The scene that met them when they turned onto the road that Mrs. Tuesti lived on was only slightly surprising in that Tifa was facing two opponents, one who looked to be in pain. Shalua stepped hard on the gas when she noticed that the AVALANCHE member was hurt.

"Hang on!" she ordered Shelke who didn't reply as she planted her feet against the dashboard as the vehicle quickly gained speed.

The larger man attempted to jump in front of his partner as the vehicle rushed at them but Shalua felt a slight satisfaction as she angled the car to insure she struck both at the same moment.

The smaller was knocked over instantly but the taller one proved to be made of much firmer stuff as he got pushed back a bit but caught the corner of the vehicle and began to lift.

Terror overcame Shalua as she realized that the man was trying to flip the car, mainly because Shelke refused to wear a seat belt. In that moment a wave unlike anything she had ever felt hit her and she turned her attention to Shelke's door and willed it to open, feeling both extremely surprised and relieved as the door sprang open.

"Out!" she ordered her sister with a shove, barely pushing her out right before the stranger managed to succeed in flipping the car.

_**Shelke**_

Shalua's shove managed to get her out of the door and her feet hit the ground right as the car scraped her back as it was flipped, taking Shalua with it.

Turning, the young woman saw that the car had been turned completely over and that even though she was upside down, Shalua was fine. The seat belt that she had always pushed Shelke to wear had actually worked.

The large silver haired man barely registered her existence, his main focus being Shalua and Shelke felt torn as she watched him cock a fist, a gauntlet on his wrist. This wasn't her fight and Shalua should be able to defend herself. Deepground had taught her that if someone couldn't defend themselves that they were just a drag on the unit. But…

Her beam sabers were in her hands not even a second later, activated and ready for her first fight in a while. Their orange glow and familiar hum caught the attention of the man and he turned to face her, Shalua temporarily forgotten as a grin crossed his face.

"You will step away from my sister," Shelke stated as her familiar monotone entered her voice except it was different. Whereas she had always felt cold and grounded previously when she used this tone, now she felt a decided fire in her words.

The man must have sensed it too because he rushed at her with a yell of excitement.

"Shelke, RUN!" Shalua's voice called out but it was almost completely lost to the young woman as she focused on her foe.

The man was slower than Shelke and she quickly capitalized on it by rushing forward herself and bringing one of her sabers in for a wide strike as her second one was maneuvered for a simple straight strike, hidden by the glow of her first saber. She broke off the assault though as the man was shoved aside by the second man, a double bladed katana attempting to slice open her side.

Kicking back, Shelke fought for her balance as she dodged, her new height and developing body throwing her off a bit. Twisting her wrist, she barely managed to block the next jab but quickly found her old rhythm as the assault continued. One thing that frustrated her though was that no matter how fast she was, this guy seemed capable of defending against her sweeps and jabs.

An echo from the Planet was the only warning she got before the first man attempted to strike her, a blow she avoided due to tripping of all things. Unfortunately the katana wielder's sword continued to swing at her despite being on her knees. It was sheer luck she managed to raise one of the beam sabers to block the first swing but the second came wide and wild and sliced clean through the hilt for the saber, missing her fingers by millimeters. Shelke was forced to abandon her weapons as the sliced hilt began to spark wildly but was determined to make her next move count for something so she tossed the hilt straight into the second man's face and the other at the first guy's midsection then rolled to the side.

The explosion of her weapons was painful to listen to but didn't even cause a quarter of the damage that she had hoped they would, neither man being anything worse than a little rattled. But before either could try to focus on her again a series of gunshots rang out over the street.

Shelke didn't care about the gunshots right then though, she focused immediately on the overturned car where Tifa was dragging her sister out of the vehicle. Shalua wasn't being cooperative, she had her gun out and was firing at the men but she wasn't the only one firing. A glance up the street revealed that two women in Turk uniforms were also firing, one using a handgun and the other a shotgun.

Both men seemed to finally decide that they had had enough and took off down the street where they both grabbed a motorcycle each and took off, a strangely shaped figure also on a bike joining them.

"TIFA! Someone!" a young voice shouted as the final echoes of the guns faded. "Mrs. Ruvie needs help!"

Two young boys came rushing down the stair of the apartment complex then and rushed to Tifa, both of them yelling at the top of their lungs.

"THEN THIS GUY" "IN THE HALL!" "THE WINDOW" "WON'T WAKE!" the voices screamed and added more confusion to the situation.

One of the Turks approached then and checked Shelke over as the over helped Tifa drag Shalua out of the car while she also tried to calm the boys down.

"I don't understand! Denzel quiet down and let Rick speak," Tifa ordered as Shalua was finally freed from the car.

"We were in bed when we got woke up by a loud noise so we went into the hall and Mrs. Ruvie was passed out on the floor! Another crash came from our room so we went back to look and there was this long haired guy there and he had Aiden and jumped out the window!" Rick exclaimed in a single breath.

Tifa's eyes went wide before she rushed up the stairs as one of the Turks pulled out her phone.

"They were attacked," she reported. "It seems to be the men who were with the Ancient that destroyed the pool. We may need medical services also."

_**Normal**_

Cid made it to Gold Saucer in less than twenty minutes, beating the next tram. Reeve and I boarded from an odd helicopter pad that was on an off shooting platform. Dio noticed our distress but asked no questions as he stood with us at the platform.

"Good luck with whatever this is," he called after us. "I'll tell your friend you just had an emergency."

Dio's mentioning of Barret reminded me of the friend we had come here with but it was too late to try to grab him. He was needed to guard the Corel pool anyway and he deserved this night after all the difficulties he had experienced.

"So what's this 'bout?" Cid demanded as we entered the bridge.

"An attack," I replied shortly but Reeve's hand caught mine and he turned me to look in his eyes.

"Why did you say Aiden's name?"

Nausea rose in me as I remembered but more importantly realized what we were heading towards. "The Planet sent me a w-warning. J-jenova sending her… her abominations to take Aiden." My voice cracked as I realized that most likely the fight was already finished and unless someone else had shown up then undoubtedly we were going to find…

The shaking in my limbs caused Reeve to encircle me in his arms.

"The lil nit's gonna be nabbed by Jenova and her bitches?!" Cid practically screamed and looked thoroughly nonplussed. "After all we went through ta save that fucker Sephiroth the first go'round? They better hope I don't catch 'em first!"

Cid's ranting didn't help and the fact that we couldn't really anticipate getting any news on the topic until we were back in Edge meant that I had four hours to stew. And I stewed. I thoroughly berated myself for leaving my son, even if just for a day. I cursed Vincent for not being in contact. I blamed Reeve for leaving him. The Planet for not warning me when I could have done something. Aeris for not seeing it sooner. Zack and Cloud for not being easily contacted. And most importantly, I hated myself for blaming them all since this was something that couldn't have been foreseen.

Ifs, ands, and buts were not going to do any good here though and I focused on what needed to be done as soon as we got there. The worst that could happen was the vision coming true and Aiden got kidnapped or worse. If that happened then I was going to chase those asshole Remnants to the far reaches of Gaia if I had to and if any harm came to Aiden then I would personally nail them to a tree by their nuts before employing the Chinese Water torture on them using the healing water!

"You have a scary look on your face," Reeve said at one point which broke me out of my thoughts. "You are plotting what you want to do to the kidnappers I assume?"

"Possibly," I admitted which drew a nod from Reeve.

"Be sure to leave enough pieces for my mother and me," he instructed with a steely look in his eyes.

The Shera arrived in Edge during the early hours of the morning. Despite having been awake for almost twenty four hours neither Reeve, Cid, or I slowed as we rushed off the ship and borrowed a car which we used to break every speed limit in existence to get to Ruvie's apartment.

Shotgun and Gun were already on the scene as were Cissnei and Zack. The way that my first Gaian friend's head bowed slightly to me and he refused to look up was the only confirmation I needed as I rushed up the stairs alone and ran into the apartment, breaking the crime scene tape without any regard to it.

I slowed after passing the door, suddenly not wanting to see the room, hoping somehow that if no one said the words and I didn't rush into the room that Aiden would be sitting in his crib, angry that his stuffed cat got stolen by a would-be kidnapper in the dark. It was probably the hope any mother has when she knows something is wrong.

The reality of it settled in fast though as I entered the room and saw the scattered blankets and well-loved cat doll on the floor. Numbness entered my body as I scooped up the doll and all the preparation in the world couldn't prepare me for the terrible hole that tore through my heart right then. There was plenty of anger, but it was suppressed by fear and despair at that moment.

My baby had been stolen from me.

_**Reeve**_

The sobs from the bedroom confirmed the worst for Reeve and though he wanted to comfort Rachas he needed to confirm something first.

"What of my mother and the boys?" he asked Zack.

The delivery boy pointed to Cissnei who answered, "Alive. We took Mrs. Tuesti to the hospital and the boys went with Ms. Lockeheart and Mr. Strife to their residence. The Rue sisters received minor medical attention and returned to their home as well."

So Shelke and Shalua had in fact come and attempted to help. It was good to know even if it hadn't changed the outcome.

"Thank you," he told Cissnei who nodded then took her leave while Zack glanced back at the bedroom.

"Tifa said she was probably saved because of Shelke and Shalua," he said after a moment. "I- I think I'm going to call Cloud and have him bring the bikes over."

"Good idea," Reeve admitted as he stood and turned towards the bedroom. "I'll try to get Rachas to eat and sleep some as well as get Cait Sith properly equipped for when you guys head out."

Zack understood immediately what Reeve was implying. "I better warn the Turks and Shinra to stay away. Once Rachas gets her hands on these idiots she's going to make that eruption at the North Crater look like a pimple popping."

_**Seventh Heaven**_

Tifa insisted that she was fine after a few minor spells but Cloud found his eyes continuously drawn to her abdomen. Though she continued to act like nothing was wrong he saw the faint winces, the way she avoided bending at the waist to not pull at the wounds. Thankfully the boys were helping out as much as they could.

Already Cloud had gone to the park and filled several bottles with water from the pool before doing some maintenance on his new bike and changing the oil in Zack's.

Tifa already knew what he was prepping for and watched him for a moment before walking out to join him, her fingers pulling at the knot of her Ribbon.

"Here," she stated sternly as she handed the equipment to Cloud, surprising the man.

"Tifa?"

"Make sure you take care of it," Tifa ordered before her face and voice softened. "It helped me plenty during our big adventure."

The blond swordsman nodded after a moment then tied the Ribbon on his left bicep.

"And be sure to keep your phone on. I'll be joining you guys as soon as Ruvie is out of the hospital."

"Alright," Cloud replied as a faint smile tugged at his lips. Tifa was the same as ever it seemed. "Just hope we don't take care of them all before that."

Tifa's response was a slap on the back of his head.

_**Remnants**_

Yazoo growled angrily as he rifled through their things, looking for something, anything, that could be used as a replacement diaper. The child he had taken was giggling nearby, bare-bottomed, as he and Loz played some sort of childish game. It involved rolling what looked to be a materia between the two of them.

"Knock it off already!" Kadaj ordered as he grabbed at the materia and stared at the thing. "Where'd you get this anyway?"

"A cave." Loz grinned happily before wincing and touching his slowly healing face then glanced at Kadaj. His brother's face was covered in bandages courtesy of Yazoo. "Had ta stop after that gross stuff hit me while headin' back and found it in the cave."

"Should have left it, it's useless," the bandaged one sneered as he dropped the orb in front of the child.

The baby grabbed the orb again and laughed at the crystal before attempting to gnaw on it which earned a grin from Loz.

"Can we keep him?"

Yazoo ignored Loz's puppy eyes as he finally found a diaper alternative and tied it onto the child's hips. "He's not a pet. What are we using him for anyway?"

Kadaj grinned maliciously as he lovingly stroked a small pouch on his hip.

_**Normal**_

I woke from my temporary breakdown in Ruvie's small bedroom, Aiden's cat doll held in a death grip. At the moment everything just felt a little distant and fuzzy but cold reality came down hard moments later. Aiden had been taken and Ruvie for all I knew at the moment could be dead. I was only certain of one thing though and that was that my son was still alive somewhere.

"You're awake."

Glancing at the door I saw Shalua standing in the doorway, her face neutral.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked. "Your son is gone, possibly dead, and we don't have any clues as to who took him or where they went."

White hot rage burned through my body and I sat up, fully intent to throttle this woman.

"You should be able to understand now why I was upset when I was made to wait to see Shelke."

Shalua's words rang true for me then but I was still thoroughly angry.

"There is a rather significant difference between you and me," I whispered darkly. "The main difference now is that I know that the ones who took Aiden did it specifically to hurt me."

The scientist sighed softly as her stony expression softened. "Shelke and I came but I'm afraid we weren't much help."

"Thanks anyway."

"Shelke's weapons were destroyed." I stared at Shalua as her eyes shifted back to the door. "They almost got her and she's been-"

"Just tell me what happened."

The one eyed woman sighed but recounted on how they had received a call from Aeris and how they had come across town and she had nailed one of the men with her car. She paused while describing how the tall and built man (Loz) was flipping their car before asking a strange question.

"Are you certain that… I don't have Cetra abilities?"

"Quite," I replied. "Why?"

"Because I made the door open then so I could push Shelke out."

Shock hit me then but I quickly pushed through and focused on the power and scanned Shalua, passing the currents of the Lifestream close but feeling no reaction at all.

"A limit break?" I suggested after a moment when I was certain that Shalua's blood was still inactive. "People have had moments when they can do strange and unexplainable things when someone they love is in danger and a limit break might be what you experienced right then."

Shalua seemed disappointed at the news but gave a sad half-smile. "I've never had a limit break before."

"Good timing then. What happened next?"

"I pushed Shelke out right before the car flipped and she engaged the two men in combat while Tifa tried to extract me from the car. She was brilliant but her growth is making her a touch clumsy."

I laughed myself as slight pride touched me at Shalua's words. "Try growing an inch in less than a month after eight years without any growth. If that doesn't throw off your balance a bit then I'm not sure what will."

"She saved my life." Shalua smiled faintly now. "I heard her when she ordered the attacker away. She would have won if that sword wielder hadn't interfered, I'm sure of it."

"He's the one who destroyed her weapons then?"

Shalua nodded quietly. "The Turks arrived right as they blew up due to one being cut in half and the resistors and couplings that bound the weapons were overloaded."

"Was she hurt?"

"No."

_**Shelke**_

Reeve Tuesti had gone to check on his mother at the hospital but didn't want Rachas Kaze left alone. Shalua and she had been in the neighborhood at the time trying to look for clues on who the kidnappers were and thus were the closest people on hand.

Shelke felt naked without her weapons. It was as simple as that and she couldn't easily replace them. She knew of no weapon crafters as talented as Argento and none knew her well enough to build a weapon for her.

Oddly enough, having no weapon at the moment was just as relieving as it was unsettling. The reason was that she had no doubt now that this unit she found herself a part of would defend her even when she couldn't fight at the moment. For the first time in years she was not expected to fight and wouldn't be forced to. She could choose to never touch a weapon again and they wouldn't force the issue.

This was strange and unacceptable yet… pleasant.

Pacing through the children's room, she tried to find anything to help the investigation. The glass had no blood on it though and the assailant didn't seem to have left anything behind.

She was just about to leave the room when a small glint caught her eye, something thin and long. Reaching down, she gently plucked the single piece of hair from the ground and stared at it, unsure as to whether or not it would do any good.

Rising, she headed towards the second bedroom but stopped outside of the door when she heard voices.

"She would have won if that sword wielder hadn't interfered, I'm sure of it," Shalua's voice stated.

"He's the one who destroyed her weapons then?"

"The Turks arrived right as they blew up due to one being cut in half and the resistors and couplings that bound the weapons were overloaded."

"Was she hurt?"

"No."

Rachas Kaze sighed in a manner that sounded relieved before continuing. "I know Tifa will want to join in on this manhunt and Cid as well. For now it might be best that you both settle."

There was no talk of getting her a new weapon, only wanting to know if she was alright. And Shalua thought she should have won that fight but wasn't disappointed that she didn't.

Drawing in a breath, Shelke tightened her grip on the hair before walking into view of the door frame.

_**Hospital**_

Ruvie was awake already when Reeve stepped into the room, cards and flowers from the children were already on the side table. His mother had several bruises and the doctors assured him the she would be fine. It was his mother's reaction though that gave him the final assurance that she would be fine.

"Finally come to visit?" Ruvie's voice was playful but he could hear the twinge of mourning. "Care to tell what you were up to last night?"

His mother was as sharp as ever.

"I was with Rachas. The dam in Corel finally came online and Dio celebrated by inviting the town to Gold Saucer."

"Anything else?" Now he saw her eyes twinkling slightly.

"I asked her to marry me."

"I see. How go the rescue plans for my grandson?"

Reeve wondered if perhaps his mother might be a Cetra herself at that moment.

_**Normal**_

Shelke entered the room in her typical quiet manner and I found myself looking her up and down, determining her health for myself. My exam was cut short when she held up her hand though and showed me a single long piece of silver hair.

"Can it help?"

The single piece of hair might have been useless to just about anyone else and probably would be to Shelke for a while longer. For me though as I reached for the hair, I discovered a hole in Jenova's defense against tracking. The length also alerted me to which of her little puppets had taken Aiden.

"Yazoo." The name came unbidden to my lips and I murmured it as though it were poison. New anger rushed through my form and lightning sparked from my fingers as I glared at the hair that Shelke dropped into my hand.

I paid no mind to Shalua and Shelke as I stood abruptly and walked out of the door of the bedroom and left the apartment. I broke into a run the moment that my feet hit the pavement outside and paid no mind to the wind that cracked in my ears.

The house Reeve and I shared was locked but I didn't slow at all, using the power to unlock the door from up the street then racing up the stairs.

My clothes were the first things I changed, pulling on a shirt, jeans, and my old forest green hooded jacket. My pack was brought out next and rapidly packed with my materia and various items. Finally I removed my tantō from the bag I had used on the recent trip and secured them on my form. My hilt was always on my form and thus easily tucked into my waistband and my armlet was already in place.

Pulling my pack on, I adjusted the straps to insure it settled comfortably on my back before picking up Aiden's cat doll which I had set on the bed and walking down the hall.

Aiden's room was too silent right then for me, had too many tiny moments that I treasured such as a late night feeding in the rocking chair or watching him sleep in the crib.

The doll was gently settled in the crib, ready for when I brought my son home.

My phone went off as I walked down the stairs and I pulled it out quickly.

"Hey, we're ready when'er you are!" Cid's voice announced.

"Where?"

"The park, loading up on water. Get yur ass here already. Shalua already called sayin' ya know who this is."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

The sky was dark as I walked towards the park, people dodging out of the street as their eyes glanced up to follow the occasional flash of lightning. The string of hair had never left my hand and I could feel the pull of its owner, pointing me in the right direction. Pointing me towards my son.


	28. Chapter 28

Saria: Man… Canada isn't quite what I expected.

Zas: (glares) Ya think?

Tori: At least she got a new computer and isn't working with a USB and public computer.

SA: (snickers) I think that scene we caused in that library will probably end up on Youtube as insanity at a library.

Saria: Oh come on! There have probably been plenty of book fights, chair wrestling matches, and stair races in libraries worldwide!

Zas: What about people roleplaying a scene from Kyo Kara Maoh?

zzzzzzzzzz

There were two motorcycles as well as an army vehicle that resembled a jeep waiting in front of the park. Cloud was readying his new bike as Zack checked the jeep. Cid was behind the wheel of the jeep and Vincent was in the shotgun seat and visibly inspecting Cerberus.

I chucked my pack into the back of the jeep then jumped when I heard a yelp.

"Watch where ya throw things lass!" Cait Sith declared as he jumped into view.

I found myself unable to keep myself from smiling as I climbed into the back of the vehicle.

"Sorry Cait, little distracted."

Vincent glanced back at me as I settled into the back. "They shouldn't be too far. Do you have any idea where we're going?"

"Yeah," I replied as I held up the piece of hair. "North for now."

"Can't be too far, assholes can't cross oceans!" Cid stated as he gave a grim grin. "Yur man sent this beaut by the way."

"You're not going to ask why I'm basing directions off of a hair?"

"Seen ya do worse! Like following feelin's ta find the key ta the Temple of Ancients."

Cid had me there and with all that my friends had seen me do over the years it seemed like I was probably running out of ways to surprise them.

"Is Reeve still here?"

This time Vincent replied. "No. He said to tell you that he had some business and to not worry about him for now."

It was as Cid started up the vehicle and Cloud and Zack revved up their bikes that Cait finally asked the million gil question.

"Why'd they take the little lad anyway?"

I opened my mouth then shut it again as various possibilities rushed through my head. Aiden could have been grabbed specifically to hurt me. They might have taken him because somehow or another they had found out his connection to Sephiroth. There was also some possibility that Jenova had something planned that I couldn't foresee. I couldn't even pretend that I thought like her and she had several millennia of experience over my head. Add her insanity to the mix and you had something that was near impossible to plan for except to expect the worst.

My fist that held the hair tightened to the point where my nails cut into the flesh of my palms but I ignored it as I began to direct Cid.

_**Remnants**_

They were moving again at the direction of Kadaj. Though Loz had wanted to carry the kid, both Kadaj and Yazoo had vetoed the notion so now the brat was being carried by Yazoo. The long-haired man hated it.

The brat kept screaming and crying, reaching for something that was out of sight. It was bound to also be hungry but there was nothing that they could do about that.

Yazoo was completely unmoved by the teary blue eyes that blinked at him as the child wailed pitifully, obviously wanting his filthy mother. Tiny fingers tugged at loose bits of his uniform and pieces of his hair causing the Remnant to crinkle his nose in disgust as he felt the sticky fingers.

Once Mother was successful then abominations like this little Ancient would never happen again. They would forever be with Mo-

Yazoo's thoughts were violently cut off as the child suddenly coughed loudly and choked before vomiting into his lap. It was little more than basic stomach juices because the brat had not been fed recently but just the presence of it was enough to disgust the man to a whole new level.

_**Shelke**_

The sky had gotten very dark when Rachas Kaze had left, obviously angered beyond her senses. That she barely caught sight of her heading up the street through the window reminded her yet again that there was much she didn't yet know.

Shalua was very quiet for a few minutes before telling her they were leaving and driving them back to their apartment.

It was then that her sister had done something very surprising; she instructed Shelke to stay home and left. Shelke knew she intended to try to help with the search in some manner but was insulted by being brushed aside so easily.

Angrily she had grabbed the bottle of alcohol that she had seen Shalua use to flavor tea the previous night. It smelled strong and faintly sweet, so she took a sip and almost gagged. It was very strong and burned her mouth and throat but she forced herself to swallow that first mouthful. The second was no easier nor the third but the fourth wasn't so bad.

Glancing at the bottle, she quickly recapped the thing and stored it again before heading for the computer.

It had been weeks since she had last touched a computer and as she stared at the small machine that she had sworn she would never use, she realized that she could help in a manner of speaking.

She didn't know if this would work, but she was determined to try and it wasn't just because Rachas Kaze could possibly help with saving Weiss.

Thinking carefully of her words, she began to tap out the message.

_**Normal**_

It is moments like these that I have to wonder if perhaps the Remnants are insane. Who in their right mind openly admits they are a puppet to the Calamity and then heads for the center of power for their polar opposites?! Especially after kidnapping the son of one of those that seek to destroy their master?

Insane or not though, the Remnants were headed to the Ancient City and we were on a ferry after them. The hair that I was using to track them assured me that we were following the exact path they had taken.

Though the ferry was high speed I paced about the deck wildly with Cait Sith in my arms. Having the little robot at hand caused me to calm down some but I must have still been very scary because the crew and Cid avoided me like the plague. Vincent on the other hand kept me within sight, finally approaching right as the continent came into view.

"I was… thinking last night," he said as he kept pace with me.

"Your phone wasn't charged, was it?" I countered.

"It was off." Vincent's admission sounded a bit guilty and I practically slapped him and myself.

"This isn't your fault."

"I swore to Lucrecia I'd protect Sephiroth and then you made me his godfather. I can't fail Se-"

"STOP IT!" My anger finally got the better of me at that moment but not for the reasons one would have thought. "You're human, we all are. We mess up, make mistakes, and people die. That's life and second chances are so rare that most never have them, much less see it. But you can't let your failure to Sephiroth affect you now because he's gone. There's only Aiden now and he needs his godfather to help him."

Vincent was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "You blame yourself."

I didn't reply as the boat horn sounded to announce that we would be docking in a few minutes. Instead I walked back to the jeep and stared at the bracelet that Reeve had given me to show our engagement. Not even engaged a day and I go running off to rescue my-our son. I wonder how well he was taking this.

Cid and Vincent were back in the vehicle a mere minute before we were able to disembark and the entire time I itched, fighting the urge to take the wheel myself. Though our seating was random at first it was one of the first things we had discussed when we hit the road.

Vincent and Cait Sith were ranged fighters and I was a spellcaster while Cid wielded a spear. In a moving vehicle Cid was the best choice of driver in case of an attack. That didn't prevent me from feeling as though he were going too slow. Arguments started as we skirted Bone Village en route to the Sleeping Forest.

"You're not even going the speed limit!"

"There's no road!" Cid argued.

"Ergo no speed limits!"

"Ain't gonna wreck this thing cause ya think it ain't fast enough!"

"This path isn't rough at all!"

"Where're ya sittin?!" The other pilot demanded as he swiveled around in his seat to glare at me. "Barely stayin in my seat cause of my seat belt!"

"Enough!" Vincent's tone was as sharp as his gaze and forced both of us to quiet down. "We need to be careful in our approach lest we alert the enemy of our presence."

I knew that Vincent was right and if I was slightly less emotionally involved I would have agreed with him completely. But I was emotionally involved and my motherly instincts demanded that I find my baby as quickly as possible.

Even the gentle murmurs of the Sleeping Forest didn't put my mind at ease as we rushed through the forest. Cloud had taken up the forward guard position by now with Zack staying close to the side of the jeep.

We were about halfway through the woods when I sensed the movement of the Remnants and finally felt Aiden's presence. His proximity to the puppets must have obscured him from me but as we got closer I could feel his life.

"We're close," I yelled to Zack who in turn waved his acknowledgement and sped up to tell Cloud.

Vincent shifted then, his eyes sharper than ever before he suddenly jumped out of the vehicle and took to the trees. His signature red cloak seemed alive as he flew from branch to branch, easily keeping pace with the jeep.

"Watch out behind us!" Cid called over the engine as Cait Sith shifted about and readied his megaphone. For a moment I glanced back also before a presence called out to me from behind the trees on the passenger side of the vehicle.

Jumping to the shotgun seat, I stared hard into the trees and tried to pinpoint the presence that I knew so well.

"What the?!"

Cid's shout of alarm caused me to face forward in time to see Loz drop from the trees above, separating the bikes carrying Cloud and Zack from us.

Cid jerked the wheel hard but I didn't notice as the world around me chose that moment to slow. The presence I had been feeling finally came into view in the form of Yazoo who had Aiden tucked under his arm.

My son's face was tear-streaked and he seemed to be mid-scream. Yazoo on the other hand seemed deeply disgusted by something and wasn't being in the least bit gentle.

Pure unadulterated rage drove me to call on the power as I drew my feet underneath me and leaped the short distance from the jeep towards the motorcycle.

_**Cid and Cait Sith**_

"ARGH!" Cid yelled as he barely maneuvered around the seriously built guy that had dropped from the trees. His quick reaction probably saved the jeep since the guy punched the ground and started a wave of dirt that was also barely dodged by the vehicle.

As he brought the vehicle to a screeching stop, Cid glared daggers at the man he had almost struck.

"The fuckin' hells wrong with ya?!" he shouted as he unbuckled his safety belt and grabbed at his spear. "Ya one of the numbskulls who took the midget?"

The stranger grinned at him, not upset at being cursed at as he cocked his fist and struck the ground again. This time Cid and Cait Sith had to dive away from the jeep before the wave of dirt struck the vehicle and sent it flying into a tree.

Cid whistled lowly as he adjusted his grip on his spear and turned his attention back to what was apparently a very strong opponent.

"Ya got a Cure materia by any chance?" he asked Cait as he weighed the possibility of him not getting hurt in this fight.

"Nope, only Rachas does."

Both man and machine seemed to realize then that someone was missing and glanced at the jeep for a moment before turning away when they saw no sign of the woman.

_**Cloud and Zack**_

Both of the enhanced men attempted to turn about the moment that the large man got the drop on their friends but ran into a small problem in the form of a man with shoulder length silver hair and a love for summoning Shadow Creepers.

"Yagh! Let go you mutt!" Zack yelped as one of the creatures managed to bite at his arm. Hefting the Buster sword, he swung at the summoned monster which dissipated into mist only to re-solidify several feet away, completely unharmed.

"Cloud, you getting any of these?"

"No!"

Glancing at his friend, Zack saw that Cloud had actually stopped his bike to pull out two blades and was attempting to fight the monsters off while on foot. Realizing that such a thing would provide him with better stability and keep him closer to the others, Zack decided to ditch his bike as well. As he brought the machine to a stop though, he was set upon by what seemed to be the same Creeper that was still after his arm.

Turning hard, the former SOLDIER bashed his attacker against a tree and forced it to release him again only for two more to come at him, snapping their jaws furiously. Not for the first time Zack almost wished he carried multiple blades like Cloud did.

Cloud on the other hand was having an interesting time with the Creepers. His two blades allowed him better defensive options but he still had too many opponents at the moment to effectively keep track of. Matters were made worse by the fact that the monsters could enter to shadows to avoid immediate detection and reformed rapidly after a blow that should have destroyed them.

"Hell," he grunted after a moment before his eyes found the serpentine eyes of the summoner and he lunged forward. Though the youth couldn't keep as many of the mutts around as he defended himself from Cloud's strike, there were still at least three left.

The sight of the stranger's weapon though had Cloud seeing slightly red as he realized that it had to be the double bladed katana that had injured Tifa.

"Cloud!" Zack called as he entered a ready stance but the blond waved him away.

"Go help the others!" he shouted back as he narrowed his eyes at the man before him.

_**Normal**_

Yazoo was distracted and that was probably the only reason my jump allowed me to latch onto the front of his motorcycle. He quickly noticed his extra passenger though as I struck and attempted to punch his face in. The silverette's response was to punch me in the shoulder, throwing me a bit more forward on his bike.

I was tempted to draw one of my tantō but Aiden's presence stopped me with the realization that I could hurt him by accident. This fight was going to be decided with fists for me.

Unfortunately though, Yazoo didn't have as much tied to this fight or any care about my son's safety. He literally brought a gun to a fist fight right then. I noticed this as I lashed out at him again and had to flatten myself against the surface of his bike to avoid the first shot.

The second shot grazed my side but my arm reached out and caught his wrist then and forced it up, sending his next couple of shots high.

Yazoo dislodged my hand with a twist of his wrist and kicked off of his bike then, almost seeming to soar from the device through the air in a graceful arc and with a call to the power I sprang from the bike as well but my landing was nowhere near as graceful.

I attacked Yazoo like a woman possessed, only holding back a kick or punch when I was afraid that Aiden might get hit and Yazoo capitalized on my reluctance to hit my baby by bringing him in front of him after a few moments.

"Such a good mother," he taunted as I pulled back to try to rethink my strategy. "So considerate of her young."

"Something you wouldn't know anything about," I shot back though my eyes never left Aiden. My son was staring at me now with eyes that mirrored my own and still had tears in his eyes and I ached to hold and reassure him.

"No, because Mother is perfect. She will never let us down."

I barely bit back a dark laugh at his proclamation but his narrowed eyes indicated that he already knew what I was thinking. "Jenova is just a manipulative bitch that'll toss you all aside the moment she's done with you."

_**Against Loz**_

Cid knew he was in trouble against this particular opponent but didn't dare to call for help. Cait Sith had been easily kicked away by this guy and the little robot seemed to be having some form of malfunction with its legs. That left Cid, a man who focused more on physical strength and vitality fighting someone who took both of those to what seemed to be an entirely different level!

"Take this!" Cid shouted as he snapped his spear forward only for it to be flicked away effortlessly. "And this!" Once again his jab was easily knocked away.

The silver haired behemoth had started with a grin on his face but now was frowning as he knocked away Cid's blows one after the other.

"Not much fun to play with."

Cid felt his eye twitch at being told such a ludicrous thing. "Then how 'bout," digging into one of his pockets, he grinned broadly as he found what he wanted, "this!"

Having years of practice, Cid quickly lit the dynamite with his cigarette then took advantage of his proximity and the stranger's outstretched arm and shoved the stick snugly into the gauntlet on his wrist.

The other stared at the dynamite for a moment before realizing he probably should get rid of it and jerked his arm hard, dislodging the stick mere seconds before it blew, destroying the gauntlet but not causing any other damaged worthy of note.

"Damn," Cid declared with a whistle before he saw the childish man before him tear up as his mouth twisted into an angry scowl.

"Meanie!" The punch that followed sent Cid sprawling and he barely rolled out of the way of the following kick. It did catch his armlet though and dislodged a materia that the other scooped after a moment then grinned viciously at him.

"Mother gave me that and you destroyed it!" the buff one stated as he slid the materia into a pocket and took a step towards Cid. "Gonna destroy you now!"

A single shot rang out, the bullet slapping against the arm that his opponent had begun to raise with the obvious intent of landing another blow.

The brute turned to meet his new foe but rather than the gunner that he obviously thought he would be facing, he instead came face to face with Zack as the other rushed at him, Buster Sword at the ready.

"Bout time!" Cid called at him before noticing the Shadow Creepers that were following the other and moving towards him and Cait Sith.

_**Against Kadaj**_

Cloud was strong and fast. So was his opponent and the man had a pack of monsters that nipped at him as though they were starving. More than once Cloud found himself diverting his attention away from the swordsman to deal with one of the mutts but he could see already that it was futile. The monsters reformed too fast for him to give his real opponent his undivided attention.

Maybe sending Zack away hadn't been the best idea.

There was no point in reflecting on that now though. Cloud turned hard, kicking one mutt away even as his left sliced at another and his right parried another attempted strike from his opponent. The rhythm repeated itself over and over, never allowing Cloud the moment he needed to mount his own offensive against his real opponent.

Glancing about in hope of finding a bit of help, Cloud realized that he was alone. Zack was facing off against the buffest of the troop, kicking Creepers off as well while Cid was dealing with most of the troop. Cait Sith wasn't moving. Rachas was fighting the long haired one but hadn't drawn her weapons and Vincent was backing her up by keeping the Creepers off of her.

Cloud's momentary distraction must have been what his opponent was waiting for since he chose that moment to cut a long gash down Cloud's arm.

Cloud barely bit back a shout of pain before noticing that his opponent was no longer in front of him.

_**Normal**_

Yazoo's gun was out and I was dodging thanks to the help of the power of the Planet. He had begun to ceaselessly fire after my remark on Jenova's lack of loyalty. Currently I was slowly weaving my way closer to him, avoiding the bullets while ignoring the sting of my own wounds.

Yazoo was plenty flexible and agile on his own but he was a bit encumbered with my son, thus I managed to get in close after a minute and grabbed his wrist again, forcing his aim skyward. My other hand came up then but Yazoo shifted Aiden out of my reach so I grabbed the next best thing: Yazoo's long hair.

We kicked at each other using our feet, threw our weight against the other's balance, twisted in an attempt to force the other to either let go or to enable a shot. Yazoo was tough and superpowered by Jenova but I was an angry mother willing to fight dirty so we found ourselves stalemated in all regards except one.

I called out to the power to draw my tantō and to bring them to hover near my ears. "Die!" I shouted as I started to shove forward but was interrupted by a kick that skewed my aim and forced me away from Yazoo though I did take a large handful of hair with me.

Only the power of the Planet allowed me the speed I needed to avoid the katana and bullet that were aimed at me a moment later but I turned to continue my assault on Yazoo, or at least I attempted to. I lost touch with the power momentarily after dodging the immediate threats and paid for it as a bullet slammed into my side.

As I stumbled and fell Yazoo ran for his bike, Aiden still in hand while Kadaj seemed to consider me for a moment before bringing his katana to bear. Whether or not he intended to strike I didn't get to find out due to the timely intervention of Cloud as he dragged himself over and swept his blade at the silver haired man.

Kadaj leapt back and offered an insolent grin to us before running back into the woods a few feet and grabbing his own bike. As he and Yazoo blasted away, they made sure to pass close enough to Loz that the large man was able to leap away from Zack and recover his own bike.

The Shadow Creepers dissipated then and I realized for the first time that they had been there. I was either not considered threat enough to warrant the Creepers attacking me or someone had covered for me. But that didn't matter right then.

"Damn it!" My howl echoed through the forest and returned several times as I watched the three fade into the distance.

"Zack, Cloud, help Cid get the car back upright," Vincent ordered as he took charge of the situation. "Load Cait into the back and then report back here so that injuries can be dealt with."

"Alright!" Zack called with a salute as he headed for the jeep and was joined after a moment by Cloud.

Vincent's cold red eyes turned to me then and he shoved my shoulder firmly to the ground as I attempted to rise. My jacket and shirt were jerked up in one motion as he inspected my wound.

"You usually ground yourself better than this," he chastised as his human hand poked at my wound then checked for an exit. "Be too emotional and you make things worse."

"That's my son they have!" I argued and received another cold stare.

"All the more reason for you to fight with your head like you usually do and not with the strength you don't have." Vincent's comment was like bitter medicine. "I have to remove the bullet."

I took a deep breath and nodded as I focused on grounding myself then but couldn't stop a cry as his fingers dug out the bullet.

"He needs his mother who fights smart, not a hot blooded one who forgets everything the moment something goes wrong."

It only took one high level Cure spell to seal up my wounds and after a quick round of healing for all the guys we were chasing after the Remnants again. They had a ten minute lead on us now and Cait Sith's robotic body didn't respond to my healing spells.

The guys didn't need me to direct them this time due to the tracks being fresh which proved to be a good thing since I did have some thinking to do.

Like it or not, Vincent was correct. When I faced off against Yazoo I should have kept my distance and fought him using tricks, traps, and with the power of the Planet instead of as a wild woman. And as hard as it was to admit, I had tried to fight with strength I didn't have.

I was familiar with my limitations, the biggest one being physical strength. Although I was no slouch and strong compared to normal people, for someone who trained and worked out the way I did my strength capped out at below average. Aeris had the same problem and we both made up for it with magic and special abilities. Even Shelke lacked physical strength so it was probably one of the key traits of the Cetra as a race. If Yazoo had been Loz or Kadaj I would have easily been thrown off or cut to ribbons. Against what was likely the weakest Remnant, the only reason I had been able to compete with him was due to adrenaline, will, and the help of the Planet.

Closing my eyes, I began to plan for what I needed to do when we caught up to the Remnants; how I could best utilize my abilities against each in turn. My specialty of mental invasion was out due to the fact that Jenova was mixed into all of this.

We were on the ferry back before I realized through the hair that I still carried where the trio were headed and growled lowly.

If those jerks were going back to Edge, we had a whole lot of people there to meet them.

_**Edge**_

Aeris glanced up from her book as a call from the Planet alerted her of a coming vision. They had been coming more steadily these days, wonderful ones for the most part of green eyes that reflected her own and a warm hand with tiny fingers, her baby. She couldn't tell what the child would be but she did have her suspicions.

Closing her eyes she breathed deeply, hoping for another vision of sweet green eyes or a happy, toothless smile.

The vision was of green but not the eyes of her baby. This green was acidic, serpentine, and there were three pairs of eyes. They were approaching fast and had…

Her eyes flashed open and grabbing the table before her, she barely managed to pull herself upright. The phone was only a short distance away and she grabbed it urgently.

_**Normal**_

The moment that the ship docked and we hit the pavement back on the East Continent Cid had put the pedal to the metal and not relented for anything. Cloud and Zack easily kept pace with our vehicle though I suspected they just did that to ensure we wouldn't be sneak-attacked again.

My thoughts had finally calmed enough that rather than thinking of going after Yazoo with a machete right off the bat I had realized that I needed to force him to let go of Aiden first, then I could machete him.

"Do you have a plan this time?" Vincent demanded as we reached the halfway point between the ferry port and Edge.

I nodded in the positive. It was a bit rough but I did have a plan hammered out now for what to do if I faced Yazoo, Loz, or Kadaj. It had originally just been against Yazoo but I did realize that Aiden could be passed off to one of his brothers which led to how I should deal with each in turn. Yazoo was tricks and traps, Loz was goading and magic, and Kadaj was use Cloud as a meat shield to distract him.

"I gotta plan too!" Cid shouted angrily before pointing at an empty slot in his armlet. "Find that asshole that took this and give 'im a prostate exam usin' a pipe!"

Cait Sith had done some basic repairs on himself but hadn't been able to regain his legs. "If someone carries me I could do some damage."

"Or ya guard the car." Cid was definitely not in a good mood.

_**Edge**_

Kadaj smirked darkly as the infant city came into view. Mother was almost ready; he could hear her soft and loving words, telling him that he was doing such an excellent job. How Sephiroth hadn't been able to do what he was about to do. How they would all be together soon, once her plans were complete.

No Tenebrous, no Sephiroth, just him, his brothers, and Mother.

The Ancient's brat had finally quieted down on the ferry when a woman had approached them with a fresh linen they could use to diaper it and a cup of juice. The little pest had spilled some from the cup, obviously too young and incompetent to feed itself but hadn't cried as much after. The useless materia that they allowed it to keep was kept clutched in one tiny hand the entire time that he was with them.

But that mattered very little. They had provided Mother with the time she needed using a distraction and their job was almost complete now.

"Hey Loz, want to have some fun?"

His brother's eyes lit up at the word fun as a smirk crossed his face, eagerness spelled across his form.

Kadaj laughed himself then as he revved the engine of his bike and shot towards Edge, his mind whirling at the various forms of mischief they could cause. He already knew where he wanted to start: that damned memorial that these pathetic beings used to celebrate Mother's meteor plan being defeated.

He wasted not a single moment in preparing as they rushed down the road to the city, summoning the Shadow Creepers to follow him and his brothers' motorcycles. They tore through the streets, kicking men, women, and children out of the way. The Shadow Creepers added to the destruction as they snapped at people, tearing flesh and clothing alike and smashing into signs, walls, and windows.

The memorial was roughly in the center of the city and Kadaj grinned at his brother's as they approached the thing. With the main force of AVALANCHE still a ways out there was no reason why they couldn't destroy this ugly thing.

Yazoo must have caught his train of thought because he summoned a few Shadow Creepers of his own then to clear out a nearby building that was under construction.

"Loz, find some chains. We're going to do some redecorating," Kadaj ordered and Loz eagerly headed towards the building as the other two directed their Shadow Creepers to clear the immediate square but not the outer areas. They wanted people to see this and to despair.

Loz came back several minutes later laden with long heavy chains that he dumped before them with a grin. Then under Kadaj's watchful eye, the two taller Remnants each took bits of the chain and easily climbed the structure, wrapping their chains at the top of the stem and connecting them before climbing back down.

During that time the brat was left unattended on the ground by Kadaj's feet. He couldn't walk yet and seemed very tired so it seemed unlikely that he would be going anywhere anyway but after a moment Kadaj heard a faint giggle. Glancing down, he almost grimaced to find that there were flowers surrounding the base of the monument. They didn't smell too bad unlike those sickening flowers in the church, but they were still there. And the brat had grabbed one and was examining it with too much interest.

"Give me that," Kadaj ordered angrily as his hand snapped down and ripped the frail thing from the child's grasp which earned a squeak followed by more tears from the brat. "Weakling. Your mother doesn't make you strong."

Loz and Yazoo were back on the ground now and Kadaj scooped up the brat as he stepped back to give them some space. Both of his brothers adjusted their grips on the chains and began to tug.

"And what're we up to, yo?" The voice was cocky and spoke of someone who seemed a little too relaxed. All three Remnants turned their heads to meet this newcomer and found themselves facing a small army of men and women, many of them in suits and defending the civilians from the Shadow Creepers.

"Hand over Aiden!" Another voice demanded and this time a pretty brunette elbowed her way past the three suited people who stood before them, a red dog-like creature trotting along beside her. The red head who wore his suit in a very sloppy fashion didn't try to stop her as she pushed him aside but the tall, bald man next to him barely stopped himself from trying.

Kadaj stared at her hard and offered a predatory smile before pulling the child in close to his side in feigned affection. "I don't think so; we've grown rather attached to him."

The woman's eyes widened minutely as her canine friend growled lowly. Her stance shifted then to a battle ready one, her already gloved fists rising.

Now Kadaj laughed wickedly. "Haven't we already done this before? I must say though, red was a good color for you!"

Now it was the bald man that was cracking his knuckles before pushing up his sunglasses and taking a step forward.

Loz's grip on the chains loosened drastically when he saw these potential "playmates" and he eagerly watched for a sign that they were going to start.

"Ain't that Kaze's kid?" the redhead asked after a moment of studying the child and the reactions of the AVALANCHE members.

"So, didn't trust to tell the peons?" Yazoo goaded which earned a growl from Reno as he turned his attention to Tifa.

"They attacked and took him when Rachas was away," Tifa explained shortly as her glare intensified. "Where are they?"

"Don't know!" Kadaj replied with a grin as his eyes glanced beyond her and Tifa whirled herself around, fist cocked back to deliver a hard punch to the Shadow Creeper that had attempted to sneak up on her.

"Rude, Cissnei, let's give 'em hell!" Reno shouted as he raced at Yazoo, obviously pissed by his comment about peons.

The dog-like creature charged along with the Turks but was stopped by another Creeper that answered the call of its master.

Reno's first strike was dodged easily as was his second and his third was redirected by a counter. Yazoo grinned as he maneuvered around the wild Turks strikes, never quite being hit though his own countering strikes seemed to lack power as well.

Loz took Rude as his opponent by squaring off and punching at the man as he moved with the obvious intent of trying to take on Kadaj. The woman shot past him though towards the Remnant leader as Rude caught the thrown punch.

Cissnei attempted to get close with her shuriken in hand but cut off her assault as Kadaj drew his katana and slashed at her. Even while holding a small child with one arm the man was still wicked fast! Jumping back, she drew her second shuriken and considered the man. Under normal circumstances she would have pulled a gun now and tried to shoot him but with the child in hand that wasn't entirely possible. Her earpiece squeaked then and Rufus's voice spoke to her.

"Try to stall for time," he instructed quietly. "Tseng is attempting to position himself from behind."

The shifting of her eyes gave her away to the Remnant who sneered at her. "Is your boss talking to you?"

"He has a question," Cissnei shot back.

"Give him the earpiece," Rufus told her and the Turk easily removed the equipment and tossed it to the Remnant who caught it with his sword hand and still managed to gracefully tuck it behind his ear. "I have a question."

"I have an answer," the Remnant replied in a snarky tone which caused all parties that were fighting the Remnants as well as his brothers to stop and listen to the one sided exchange.

"Previously you were after Jenova's remains and would do anything for them, even team up with an Ancient. What changed?"

Kadaj seemed to grin at this man's stupidity. "Mother's orders. She wanted him back you know."

"Sephiroth." Rufus's voice now could be heard by all the parties as Cissnei turned on the speaker function of her receiver. "The nightmare."

Kadaj laughed loudly now. "So they say, I've never known Sephiroth and all the better after he abandoned Mother with the help of those filthy Ancients."

"What?!"

Kadaj laughed jovially again, a dark sound that sent chills up the spines of those that heard. "Mother took an Ancient to act in his stead but now sees the error in that when he was freed also. Now she depends on us to change things for her! And if Mother wills it, I would do anything for her."

The surprise that had been in Rufus's voice previously was gone. "So another scene from an old nightmare."

"As long as _you_ exist the nightmare will come again and again." Kadaj glared at all gathered as he declared the _'you'_, letting them all know he referred to humanity in general.

Rufus's next response drew disbelieving looks from all. "The LifeStream courses through our Planet, back and forth across the borders of Life and Death. If that cycle is the course of life then history too will inevitably repeat itself. So go on, bring your Jenovas' and her brainwashed puppets, it doesn't matter. We'll do as Life dictates and stop you every single time. But I doubt that it will be this Jenova that causes trouble again once we finish with you."

"Please sir; is that your excuse for pursuing Mother? You don't seem all that sorry."

"Sorry? Why, I've learned more than I thought possible and find this to be quite fun."

"That's different coming from you, Shinra," called out a familiar voice.

_**Normal**_

The last few miles to Edge were a whirlwind as Cid slammed on the accelerator and we tore down streets, following an increasingly bloody trail of carnage into the heart of the city. Zack and Cloud both easily peeled away from us and wove their way through the streets without problem, clearing a path for the jeep to follow. Yazoo was close enough that I could practically see him and then I felt Aiden's presence once more.

We entered the main square of Edge where City Hall and the new Shinra and WRO headquarters were in time to hear the end of Rufus's speech which I realized was his way of stalling for time. But stalling for what?

"That's different coming from you, Shinra," Cloud called out.

"I say we put an end to these little games," Kadaj declared and I spotted Aiden in the insane Remnant's hold.

"Use this!" Loz called as he tossed a materia to Kadaj and a chill went through my form. The Remnants had only stolen one materia this time that I knew of and it came from Cid who didn't have many, just a Fire and…

"Bahamut," I murmured before my eyes turned to Cid. "Why didn't you tell us he took Bahamut?!"

"Why can't you tell the difference 'tween a lance, a spear, an' a javelin?" Cid shot back at me. "I got two materia and I ain't gonna summon a dragon just cause I mighta lost my Fire!"

Kadaj didn't pay us any mind as he inspected the materia then smiled in a wicked way before setting it against his arm and absorbing the materia. Cid saw this and groaned loudly.

"Don't want it back now."

"This is sure to be entertaining!" Kadaj declared as corrupted energy blasted from him, knocking most of us away from him.

"Not again," I groaned under my breath before looking towards the sky where the summoning spell had disappeared to. Around us a strange silence filled the air as several of the Shadow Creepers dispersed as a strange cloud began to form, spinning violently as a large shape formed within.

The Bahamut that broke through the clouds was not the Bahamut from Advent Children but a corrupted Bahamut none the less. It was pure black from head to talon, not the dark grey of a regular Bahamut. Blood red talons and yellow teeth were revealed as it roared loudly and red spikes on the wings as it stretched them. The eyes were glowing as green as Kadaj's.

That moment I heard a sob from my baby and rushed forward, intent to remove him from Kadaj's grasp but my assault was derailed as a cry from the Planet alerted me to danger and a barely turned in time to see a Creeper headed towards me only for a large and heavy looking shuriken to slam into the beast's side.

Glancing in the direction that the shuriken had come from, I saw a new jeep pull up, Kunsel standing in the back with one hand out to catch the shuriken on its return. Reeve was behind the wheel. Both Yuffie and Barret jumped from the vehicle before it even stopped.

"Hey! Better leave some for us!" Yuffie shouted as she drew her own shuriken and glanced up at Bahamut. "And who stole the materia?!"

"The bad guys naturally," Tifa called.

"OOH!" Yuffie sounded authentically angry as she rushed towards us before her eyes went wide.

Turning, I saw the massive dragon was powering up an energy attack and was a bit too high for Cloud or Zack to reach by themselves.

Reno chose that moment to act as Kadaj was distracted by the appearance of Bahamut and his brothers were not immediately able to help. Rushing at Kadaj with speed that one wouldn't realize he had until it was too late, he brought his EMR across the shoulder of the arm that held Aiden then wrested my son from the grasp of the other. Turning, he ran past us and I turned to follow, intent to protect my son.

"EVERYONE DOWN!" Cloud shouted as the blast was directed at the monument and AVALANCHE and Turk alike dropped to avoid the shrapnel, the Remnants using the wave of energy to help them leap past us.

The explosion was loud but not deafening and though some small pieces of debris hit, no one in the attack force was hurt. My eyes immediately sought out the Remnants though and found Yazoo next to Reno, yanking my screaming child from his arms before heading to his motorcycle.

"Not this time!" I yelled as I jumped to my feet to race at them only for Vincent to catch my arm.

"He needs a mother who thinks," he ordered before releasing my arm. "We'll take care of things here."

Glancing around I saw that Kunsel was also pushing Zack and Cloud to their motorcycles and the Turks were all arming themselves, their eyes fixed on Bahamut. Even Tseng appeared on a nearby rooftop, his revolver out and obviously ready.

"Right," I replied as I forced my anger down and turned to where the jeep was stationed only for Rod to grab my hand.

"My bike's right there, it's faster."

"I don't know ho-" My jeep alternative was destroyed by a sweep from Bahamut's tail and a glance showed that Reeve's vehicle was being loaded with the injured. "Don't blame me if it's destroyed."

Running to the bike, I stared at the controls for a moment before climbing on and checking that the pedal control was in neutral. I had ridden on motorcycles on Earth and had considered learning for a while but never got the chance. It took a few precious seconds for me to recall enough to get the bike started and when I had Zack and Cloud were already racing down the street after the Remnants.

Entering first gear was a challenge and that entire first street I felt like I was going too fast but when I turned on the next street and saw Zack and Cloud disappearing on the next street, I desperately shifted my foot back to enter the next gear and shot down the road after them.

_**Bahamut**_

Nanaki was close by when the vehicle was struck and thus had picked up Cait Sith and allowed the little robot to ride on his back as the teams organized against the summon. Running up to stand with Kunsel since the man might still need a bit of help, the three watched as the dragon roared loudly when Barret, Shotgun, and Gun all sent a hail of bullets at the monster.

"Care to tell how you got back to Edge so quickly?" Nanaki asked as the dragon took wing again and began to climb.

"Let's just say that we'll want your help in keeping Rachas distracted for the next couple of days until we get her plane fixed."

Nanaki shook his head in amusement before leaping towards a construction site that promised ample opportunities to attack. Several shots from a gun announced that Tseng had opened fire on the summon and it turned towards the Turk, obviously intent to counter attack until Vincent leapt onto one of the clawed arms and fired at the face of the summon.

Distracted by the splash of red, the thing missed Yuffie's attack as her shuriken cut across its other arm but it was very aware when Cid jumped from one of the tall beams and planted his spear into its back.

Roaring loudly, the summon thrashed wildly as a second shuriken, heavier than the first, cut across its front before rolling in an attempt to crush Cid against a support.

Seeing what was coming, Cid could only stare at what could possibly be his demise until something large, red, and fury crashed into him, knocking him away from the impending crash.

Tifa caught up with the beast as it flew past a beam that she had perched on and she jumped at the monster, landing a hard punch and kick combo that knocked the summon to the ground.

Several shouts rose when this happened and a number of spells as well as guns were fired by the assembled Turks that had gathered and weren't too injured or caught up with aiding civilians. Tseng was present at least, having climbed onto one of the lower beams and was firing methodically at the corrupted summon.

The Bahamut managed to regain its wings though and looking immensely battered, it attempted to make itself climb above the support posts of the construction site. As it climbed though, Cid managed to light a stick of dynamite and with a bit of luck and a hard throw, was able to blast off the tip of one of its wings.

With the source of its lift ruined, Bahamut fell back to the ground. Before any other spells or attacks could be thrown though, thirteen figures dressed in armor appeared around the dragon, each sporting a menacing looking weapon.

AVALANCHE and the Turks watched as the corrupted Bahamut was quickly taken apart by the legendary summons, all looking strangely gleeful about "slaying the evil dragon" as one of the knight-like characters put it.

_**Shelke**_

There had no response to her message, no acknowledgement whatsoever. Though loyalty was unheard of in DeepGround Shelke still felt betrayed when she realized that they would do nothing to help.

Shalua was out again so it was screaming on the streets that alerted Shelke to the fact that something was happening and she had rushed to the window in time to see two of the men she remembered having fought the night Rachas Kaze's son was kidnapped. The third she didn't recognize but she did know the child he carried.

Though she had no weapons to use any longer and her Shield materia would only do so much good in defending her, Shelke had followed the path of the men and arrived in the square just in time to see AVALANCHE and the Turks mobilize against a Summon.

She had watched the fight in growing awe, never knowing that people who were unenhanced could move or fight in this manner. Never seeing people who fought so passionately, not because they were ordered to or that they loved fighting itself, but because they were protecting people. Two Turks had grabbed her before she could witness the end of the fight though.

"Hey kid, ya gotta get outta here yo!" the red haired one shouted as he tried to push her away from the scene.

"Reno!" a bald one called from nearby. "Get in the chopper; we're going to be offering aerial support to the three that went after the group."

"Right yo!"

Shelke remembered these men now, they were Turks that had been in Banora with the Shinra party and not seeing Rachas amongst those fighting the summon, she did something she hadn't done for a while, she grabbed the arm of a stranger.

"Wait; is Rachas Kaze where you're going?"

The one called Reno eyes her for a moment before he seemed to place her. "Yeah, Kaze's gone with Cloud and Fair, they're chasing the guys behind this, yo!"

"I need to go too!" For some reason Shelke knew this was important, that whatever happened she had to see it.

"Alright but no funny business, ya hear yo?"

_**Normal**_

The saving grace that allowed me the slowly catch up as I got familiar with the bike was that I already knew where the Remnants were heading and there was only one freeway that went into Midgar. Ignoring the crazy route being cut by the Remnants, I headed straight for the nearest on-ramp and began to pour on the speed as I grew accustomed to the bike and had no people I might accidentally hit.

Kadaj slowed down momentarily as he entered the road first and seemed authentically surprised to see me already there but my attention wasn't on him. My eyes were automatically glued to Yazoo as he also entered the freeway, steering with his hand that he also carried his gun in.

The small motorcycle I had borrowed easily maneuvered close to him and remembering Reno's earlier strike, I aimed a hard punch at his shoulder as I prepped to catch Aiden with the power. Yazoo however turned as I punched, avoiding my fist as he brought his gun to bear on me. His aim was skewed though by him having to grab his controls as we both dodged Loz and Zack who were grappling each other while still riding their respective motorcycles.

Circling, I saw Cloud was slowly catching up with Kadaj with one of his blades in hand but had to turn my attention back to Yazoo when a call from the Planet alerted me that he had raised his gun again.

I braked to avoid the bullet then gunned the engine again to speed back up as my hand drew one of my tantō. That gun was going to have to be dealt with.

I pulled up even with Yazoo again, this time on the opposite side as what Aiden was on and focused on Yazoo's wrist, slashing down with my blade. The Remnant unsurprisingly avoided the strike but was slightly off balanced as he tried to throw his weight back, forgetting at that moment that Aiden couldn't be turned like the rest of his body.

Before I could capitalize on that moment my bike received a bad bump from Loz as he dodged a blow from Zack who had finally pulled the Buster Sword on the guy. The screeching tires screamed in my ears as the bike wobbled alarmingly and I called on the power to help me straighten it out. As I did, Cloud barely managed to prevent Kadaj from taking the up-ramp and avoiding the tunnel ahead by popping his equipment compartments open.

Forcing myself back on target, I wondered why the hell I hadn't learned more ranged weaponry when I had the chance as I saw Yazoo pull ahead of me, his eyes glittering manically. But there was no time to think of that as I gunned the engine of the bike again, pushing it for more speed and pulled ahead of Cloud and Zack as I chased the Remnant into the tunnel.

Yazoo was far from done as we rushed through the tunnel and though he couldn't turn well; his gun reappeared over his shoulder. A simple shift to the left or right was all that was needed for me to avoid the bullets and then I was abeam him again, my knife flashing as I struck for his wrist or shoulder, determined yet careful since he still held my son on his other side.

The sounds of fighting echoed through the tunnel and with each momentary glance that I stole, it became more and more apparent of how enhanced people were in a league all their own. Loz and Zack mainly stuck on their bikes but Cloud and Kadaj were all over the place! I was so caught up on watching my friend as he bounced from the wall to the ceiling to his bike and then met Kadaj again in midair that I almost missed Yazoo raising his gun to fire at me again.

This time there weren't many ways to dodge so I grabbed at his wrist, jerking it upwards. Yazoo attempted to turn the gun in his hand and was partially successful in that it pointed downwards and it was too late when I realized what his new target was.

The bullet hit the bike and I could tell he hit something important due to the fact that the bike started to slow down rapidly. Yazoo easily shook off my hand as distance weakened my grip as my bike fell farther and farther behind.

Panic set in for a moment then I looked back and saw that Loz and Zack were currently engaged in combat and that Loz's unattended bike would be beside me in seconds!

Calling to the power of the Planet, I steadied my borrowed bike as much as I could while keeping an eye on Loz as the bike drew closer… Closer…

I jumped the moment it was abeam, landing firmly on the seat and immediately gunned the engine. Loz's shout of surprise as his ride took off without him barely reached my ears as I struggled with the large and cumbersome machine.

Right as I got the hang of it the exit to the tunnel came into view and Yazoo zipped out unimpeded. Growling, I shifted into a higher gear and chased the man out and up an incline that led to what was probably the last bit of road that led to the upper plate of Midgar. The surface was uneven and holes had opened up every so often making the chase hazardous but neither of us slowed down until the road did cut off rather abruptly with less than thirty feet remaining to the plate.

Yazoo brought his bike to a screeching stop and slid off gracefully while I simply jumped off Loz's, allowing the bikes to collide and fall over the edge of the road. Yazoo wouldn't be able to escape now.

"I believe I may have made the good mother a little angry," Yazoo mocked as I stared hard at him.

"At least I actually am a mother and not a monster masquerading as one," I shot back and venom instantly entered Yazoo's gaze.

"I will not have you speak that way about Mother!"

An idea hit me then, one that was crazy enough that it might work. I had forgotten that Loz wasn't the only Remnant that could be goaded by talking poorly of Jenova. Though Kadaj seemed capable of shaking it off, Yazoo didn't seem to have that ability.

"Mother? That beast isn't capable of being a mother! If you died, she'd just find a replacement."

"We are irreplaceable to her! She tells us we are necessary!"

"As irreplaceable as Sephiroth? How about Tenebrous? Face it, that ugly monster will use and discard you just like everything else!"

"Irreplaceable…" Yazoo's voice suddenly gained an edge to it that I really didn't like and the way his eyes went down to my son instantly allowed me to realize my plan was about to backfire.

"If your child is so irreplaceable…" Yazoo's dark grin caused me to stiffen as his eyes wandered up to search mine. "Then break!"

Yazoo seemed to move in slow motion as he hefted Aiden up by one hand and tossed him from over ledge of the road, sheer manic glee spreading across his face.


	29. Chapter 29

Zas: (has his bag packed) Saria, I'm moving back to the States!

Tori: (also has her bag packed) Yeah!

Saria: I found an Oriental Bakery! They had cream bread AND steam buns!

Zas and Tori: (exchange looks then grab the treats) We can stay a while.

SA: (glares at the three with one eye twitching)

zzzzzzzzzz

"AIDEN!" My son's name ripped its way from my lips as the world continued to move at a snails' pace. My feet moved automatically and I barely caught the surprised look on Yazoo's face as I shoved past him and dove after Aiden's slowly sinking form.

I called the power to direct my fall then and push myself through the air while pulling my son's tiny body to me. At first he tried to fight the current that surrounded him but then he seemed to recognize me as his eyes locked on to mine.

Tiny hands reached for me as the space between us rapidly closed and as my own arms encircled him I felt those tiny fingers dig into my jacket as I rotated us around in the air so that we were descending feet first.

Using the power to slow myself slow down after having used it to speed up my fall was like spinning a bucket of water one way and then trying to make the water spin in the opposite direction using your hand. The flow around me was utterly disrupted for a moment and I clutched Aiden to me, terrified that I was about to lose control when an idea hit me. Rather than trying to change directions all together, maybe I should adjust my course slowly.

Focusing again, I directed the power to continue a forward course and began a slow upturn to slow our descent. Thankfully it worked as the power smoothed out after just a second and our descent eased.

Our new path brought us into the Slums and I glanced down at the passing ground that rapidly approached for a moment before recognizing where we were. Sector 5 slums near the old church. Probably the best place I could ask for to stash Aiden while I tore Yazoo limb from limb.

My feet hit the ground moments later and I stumbled a bit, careful to hold Aiden close so that in case I fell I could turn and not crush him.

A cry came from Aiden as I regained my balance and I shifted him in my arms to better support him and got a good feel of his body. His limbs were freezing but his head was burning up.

"Oh, baby you're sick," I murmured quietly as I walked quickly to the church and pushed the doors open. A faint sob was the response I received as I settled my son on one of the benches and yanked off my pack and jacket. A shiver ran up my spine as my bare arms were exposed to the cold air but I ignored it in favor of wrapping Aiden in the jacket then rifled through my pack, finding a diaper and wipes quickly.

_**Shelke**_

The Turks had taken the helicopter over the city and within moments had already determined where the six people they were looking for had gotten too. It didn't surprise any on board that the fight was continuing despite all six being on high speed motorcycles.

Shelke watched all three fights with something akin to awe as each controlled their bike and still managed to exchange blows. It was actually disappointing when the six had disappeared into a tunnel.

"Hand me those pliers," one of the Turks called from up front and Shelke absently tossed the tool to him as she turned her attention to what the man was doing.

At the moment the red head was flying the helicopter while the bald one was building something that involved a timer and pyrotechnics.

"If you're building a bomb, considering the circumstances a remote is more appropriate," Shelke stated as her eyes took in the crisscrossing wires.

"Why do you say that?" The man's voice was deep and almost gentlemanly but he didn't seem to think her as any sort of expert.

"Because if it was just one person then you could assume a time of several seconds for them to get clear but having multiple people changes that. Rachas Kaze seemed to be going a bit faster as was her opponent whereas Zachary Fair and Cloud Strife were oscillating their speeds a bit more."

"Thus a bomb is no good." The man set his device down on the seat next to, gently since it was already finished.

"Unless you can plant it at a point where you can insure it hits the intended targets."

"So, gotta plan yet yo?" The red head who Shelke remembered was called Reno called out.

"Possibly," the bald one called back as he gave Shelke a long considering look.

"Well we just missed Kaze," Reno called back and Shelke was again glued to her window.

Her teacher had traded off her bike with one that belonged to the enemies and was continuing pursuit of her opponent, her green jacket and blond ponytail whipping violently in the wind.

"And there goes Cloud with that Kadaj one," Reno called from the front but Shelke watched as Rachas and her opponent stopped, Kaze using her bike to get rid of both so her opponent couldn't flee.

Several moments passed as Shelke held her breath, wondering if the two were actually going to fight, if she would truly see what Rachas could do but instead she felt her mouth open in horror as her foe instead tossed something over the end of the road they were on and Rachas jumped after it.

"He's tossed Aiden!" Shelke finally realized aloud which drew the attention of both Turks again who missed the sight of Rachas jumping off the road after her son. None of them missed the strange sight of the woman catching the child or starting a glide into the Slums. Or of the turbulent looking green haze that trailed her.

"Damn she's gonna be pissed yo," Reno muttered.

"Take me there," Shelke ordered.

"What?"

"Take me there."

Reno glanced at his partner who nodded slightly before shrugging and guiding the helicopter toward the ruins. As they passed Rachas's foe though, in a momentary display of belligerence, Shelke seized the bomb the Turk had made, set the timer for five seconds, and hurled the device at the man.

The bomb landed near the man who only had a second to jump back before it went off in a bright and flashy display which although it didn't look very effective, was still pleasing to Shelke. She must have not been alone in that regard since the red head let out a very loud whoop when he caught sight of the explosives as they descended.

_**Normal**_

Cleaning Aiden up proved to be a task the Remnants hadn't even attempted and I tossed the soiled garment they had used as an impromptu diaper out angrily before securing the fresh diaper in place. All the while I wished I had some sort of lotion for my son since he had a bad rash beginning to form.

Pulling my jacket securely over his form, I gently zipped it shut in an effort to help keep him as warm as possible before gathering him in my arms.

Aiden sniffled slightly and snuggled firmly against my chest, his need for warmth and comfort both warming my heart and feeding my rage towards the Remnants. That he was sick now made it all the more difficult to leave him but a very real threat needed to be dealt with.

The sound of a helicopter barely reached my ears due to how consumed I was with checking on my son but I recognized Shelke's presence before she entered the church.

"Hey Shelke," I called to her as she gazed in from the door. "How did you get here?"

Shelke was silent for a moment before entering the church herself and moving to stand before me.

"Rachas Kaze, you should leave now that you have your son. Your foe jumped from the road also and looked to be on his way here."

"I can't leave yet," I informed Shelke even as I signaled her to come towards me. "But I can't fight him with Aiden here."

"Then I shall distract him."

"No you won't." My voice was firm, the voice of a person taking authority who offered no room for argument. "You are a child still and my student. This man stole my son. I'm the one who will fight him since my job is to protect you both."

"You are no soldier."

"No, I'm a mother and that's a far more dangerous creature." Finally I stepped closer to Shelke and held Aiden out to her. "And I trust you to take my son somewhere safe."

Shelke's eyes widened drastically as she stared at me then Aiden and back. "You're… trusting me?"

"You need to get yourself and Aiden either to the Seventh Heaven or to where the others can help you. I'm counting on you for this, and Aiden needs you also now."

Shelke finally nodded before reaching out and allowing me to settle Aiden into her arms. She stared at him for a long second before nodding to me.

"Well then get-" I cut off as a rush went through me and I turned as ripples broke out over the corrupted pool that still was filled to the brim with Black water.

_**Alex POV**_

Angelus and I were discussing more of the history of the Cetra and the Planet when screams began to reach our ears and we turned to see a black mass that seemed to be expanding through the currents of life.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"Watch your mouth," my father ordered as he slapped me upside the head before answering the question. "That is the Calamity coming our way."

"Wait what do you mean the Calamity?" I felt the sudden need to run as my eye started to bleed.

"As in that Calamity," he replied as he grabbed my arm and pulled me away. "You may know her as Jenova, she who fell from the sky. Her only intention is to destroy all life and absorb its energy. She can shape shift and absorb memories to help further her goals. She nearly destroyed our race by killing them or turning into them into mindless beasts."

I tried to call my shadows but that something was off.

"I can't call my shadows?"

"Of course you can, you're too scared right now and we need you to get you out of here," he shouted before grabbing me kidnapper style and running down an alley that appeared.

The pain was getting intense and I could almost sense her coming in our direction.

"She's coming dad, I think we need to fight her off," I shouted.

"No, I will fight it off. I think Minerva is ready."

"How do you know that?" I demanded but received no answer as a pool appeared at the end of the alley that my father was running down.

Minerva was already there, a concerned expression on her face as she glanced down the alley were the blotch of Jenova continued to suck at the Planet's energy. My father's friend Kuro was also with her, his face lined in worry.

"Are you ready?" Minerva asked me once my father had set me back on my feet.

"Not yet," I admitted before turning back to my dad. "Sorry about the punch… And I guess I understand now why you left."

Angelus laughed slightly as he ruffled my hair. "It's alright son, but work on that jab."

I nodded before walking towards the pool that Minerva indicated and stepping into the water. The pool proved to be deeper than I had thought it would be and sucked me down into the depths of it where I felt a current catch me, the LifeStream.

The current pulsed and danced as it pulled me along through the depths and into darkness before a light appeared at the end of what seemed to be a tunnel. Instincts hit as I drew one last gulp of air before swimming towards the light, kicking hard as my breath became shorter and shorter until finally I broke the surface where I gasped in cool breaths of air.

I was alive.

"Alex," a voice called and I finally noticed the two women before me, one of them I recognized as Rachas. "Welcome back."

_**Normal**_

As Alex broke the surface of the tainted pool the water began to clear, becoming crystal clear again as the boy paddled his way to the edge of the pool where he pulled himself out.

Shelke watched the newcomer uncertainly before glancing at the door, a clear sign that now was not the time for introductions.

"Shelke, take Alex and Aiden with you and get clear of this place," I ordered as a disturbance in the LifeStream came to my attention.

"Is he trustworthy?"

Shelke's question was perfectly natural since she had never met Alex before but I quickly nodded even as I drew my tantō then realized that neither Alex nor Shelke had any weapons or means to defend themselves.

"I'll explain everything later; now both of you go out the back. And take this with you." I could cast without having materia slotted into an armlet so I removed my armor and cuffed it onto Shelke's wrist. "Equipped on that are Hell Blizzaga, Cure, and a mastered Fire. Use them only to ensure your safety."

Shelke stared at the armlet before nodding and walked towards the back of the church, past the now clear pool. Alex stared at me for a second but seemed to accept my authority at the moment and followed Shelke. I knew though that they didn't leave, I could feel the fact that both crouched just past the door, determined to see what was about to happen.

Taking a long deep breath, I centered my thoughts and self as I waited for the Remnant to come.

_**Cloud**_

The double bladed katana that Cloud's opponent wielded was a decidedly weird weapon and more than once as they exchanged blows he had had to twist his weapon out of a lock by them.

It was soon after they had exited the tunnel that Cloud had noticed that Rachas and her opponent were standing in the center of the road and he had smashed into his opponent's bike to try to move them over so they wouldn't hit.

His foe had grinned like a loon though and with surprising strength managed to force his bike into a wheelie before jumping the guard rail to the lower traffic lane. Angrily, Cloud had followed but his opponent had used the few precious seconds Cloud had needed to speed up.

Pushing his new Fenrir hard, Cloud managed to close the gap between them enough to attack again and the katana wielder had countered with his own sword, locking their blades again.

Both men pushed hard, unwilling to lose this battle as their bikes began to go out of control and then a hard drop off broke their stalemate as the road ended.

The katana wielder managed to recover enough to stay on his bike but Cloud was thrown from his and rolled down the slope.

Shaking off the jostling that he had just received, Cloud narrowed his eyes after his opponent before grabbing his bike and once again giving chase, following the man towards the tracks that would lead to the Plate.

_**Zack**_

When Rachas stole the motorcycle from his opponent, Zack had done the obvious thing of taking advantage of the situation. The big guy was not going any further so Zack was determined to finish him off.

That's what he thought at least until the guy had managed to bound over and latch onto Zack's motorcycle.

Growling at the invasion, Zack threw a hard kick at the man since there was no room for the Buster sword at the moment. The kick connected hard with the man's forearm and for a moment he looked like he was about to fall off of the bike if not for Zack's timely interference by grabbing hold of the guy's fitted leather top.

The man seemed surprised by Zack's catch and actually offered a grin before cocking his own fist and attempting to hit the ravenette's shoulder.

Rolling back slightly, Zack avoided the punch then had to use his free hand to control the motorcycle again as Cloud and his opponent zipped past them. The distraction led to a new problem for Zack as his opponent chose to pull a gun.

Guns had never scared Zack, he could use one if need be but preferred swords by a long shot. Having one appear in the hand of his enemy when they were both riding on his motorcycle was too close for comfort though and as they finally departed the tunnel, Zack delivered a hard kick to the man's arm, forcing the gun away from him but the possessor refused to drop the weapon.

"I'm not that easy!" Zack declared as he used his steering arm to punch the other in the midsection and was pleased at the grunt he received even as the guy's non-weapon wielding fist smashed against his forearm.

A grunt was all Zack gave to indicate the pain the blow gave him as he shifted his arm that he still had wrapped in the guy's coat and shifted his weight in an attempt to toss him from the bike but the stranger countered by tossing his own weight forward, greatly unbalancing Zack.

The Ex-SOLDIER yelped as he almost flew from his own bike but barely caught his balance. It proved in vain though as the bike hit a large hole in the road and both men plus the bike were tossed over the guardrail.

Zack let go out of instinct so that he could catch the side of the highway but abandoned the notion when the pole of a street lamp was the most easily reached thing and he grabbed that and swung about to control his path and launched himself at the lower portion of the highway. His bike careened down the road, his foe bounding after it and Zack hit the ground running, leaping at the man right as the bike was righted.

This time as their fight continued Zack found their positions almost reversed completely since his opponent now had the driver's seat and he was the passenger. He almost slipped off in those first few seconds if that guy hadn't grabbed him much the way Zack had helped him previously.

"Mother should keep you around. You're fun to play with," the guy informed him with a grin right as Zack attempted to punch him again.

"I'm always fun!" Zack retorted as he kicked the bars of his bike in an attempt to upset the bike's path.

The stranger laughed loudly before his eyes widened slightly and Zack found that he had to look and could only groan as the end of the highway was revealed to be rapidly approaching.

Both men yelled and shouted as they went flying off the end of the road and rolled down the steep slope into Midgar's slums, the bike bouncing and rolling along behind them.

_**Normal**_

It took several minutes to force my mind to calm and my body to relax, precious minutes that I felt Yazoo's approach as an ugly black smudge that disrupted the flow of the LifeStream. My preparation was necessary because there would be no second chances or hope of help or rescue if I didn't defeat him.

Shelke and Alex not leaving immediately was probably a good thing I realized as the seconds ticked by. If they had then Yazoo might have tried to go after them rather than come this way.

He didn't enter the church straight away when he arrived though, instead staring in through the open door for several moments before sauntering in.

I hadn't bothered to hide and instead stood in the center of the walkway and stared at him as he entered.

"So the little Ancient is actually planning to fight now?" he asked in a mocking tone when he saw my drawn tantō. "I was wondering if those were just for show."

"One might also wonder if you consider yourself too pretty to get an actual weapon," I shot back.

Yazoo snorted derisively as he drew his gun which he lightly tapped against his forehead. "Some of us have better things to do than get our hands dirty."

"And some of us don't go crying for Mother for a purpose."

The venomous green eyes that had shown slight amusement were instantly cold as Yazoo pointed his weapon at me and pulled the trigger.

The power of the Planet had already been circulating through me and it proved to be easy to deflect the bullet, forcing it to strike the wall behind me harmlessly. Yazoo's glare would have melted titanium if he had that power but fortunately I was safe.

The Remnant fired four more bullets, each as ineffective as the first before he began his charge, an angry expression painted on his face at having to possibly get his hands dirty.

The green eyes man swung his fist forward, obviously intending to use his pistol to bludgeon me and I moved for the first time in our fight and caught the blow with my tantō before my left hand swept forward, aiming for his midsection.

Yazoo moved back a few inches to avoid the blow but I followed, my tantō flashing before me as continued our first exchange. The gunner proved almost serpentine though, twisting and dodging around my blades before finding a small opening to attempt to take a shot. But my connection with the Planet was strong at that moment and my tantō wielding right hand twisted and deflected the bullet.

Yazoo jumped back then, intent to gather himself and think but I didn't allow him the time and used the power to send a nearby beam barreling at him.

Still as graceful as ever, the Remnant managed to dodge the beam but found he had run out of space with his back now against a wall, so he went on the offensive.

If there was one thing I could admit it was that Yazoo and I both had similar ways of fighting. We preferred to stay back a bit, dodging rather than blocking, and didn't much care for hand-to-hand. We were both also very fast, him by nature and me due to the Planet. Our main differences were that when I would resort to close combat I was properly equipped for it while Yazoo was more aggressive.

These things were obvious as I found myself dodging Yazoo's kicks and punches before one lucky blow struck my hand and my tantō was sent spinning across the floor while Yazoo retracted a leg that now had a fairly deep looking cut. I was not put out though as I threw my second tantō at Yazoo, which he easily dodged, and drew my hilt.

Yazoo didn't know what it was that I had just brought out though, only recognized that I had thrown what seemed to be my only weapon at him.

"Giving up already?" he taunted even as he favored his injured leg.

I snorted myself as I called on the power again and felt the familiar sparks before my verdant blade burst to life.

The Remnant's eyes widened minutely before his gun appeared again and he began to fire again, the hatred in his eyes intensifying.

The power guided me once again but rather than merely changing the path of the bullets, my hand seemed to move of its own accord, my spirit blade blocking the first bullet. Each round that followed though seemed to go slower than the last and I began to move under my own command, slicing away the bullets while I charged Yazoo.

The surprise on Yazoo's face was a mere flicker that vanished fast even from my accelerated perspective before his aim shifted from me to something past me.

My heart almost stopped as I considered the trajectory and the power screamed that my fear was correct, he was aiming for the kids!

Unfortunately I was close to the point where his gun was almost at my shoulder and though I was fast, this was still a bullet and it was on my left side, away from my blade.

Terror struck my heart as my left hand whipped up and seized at the bullet as my body half turned so I could see where I was going. My fingers brushed the metal and I almost yanked back due to the burning of the metal but my turned position allowed me to catch sight of Shelke and Alex where they crouched and my resolve hardened, forcing me to wrap two fingers around the bullet despite the way it burned my fingers.

The force of the bullet felt like a large excited dog was yanking on my arm but I pulled, fighting the momentum and forcing the bullet to stop right before a kick connected with my unguarded torso and sent me flying back almost to the door itself.

The blow knocked my breath away and time sped back up to normal with me gasping for air, the bullet still hot in my fingers.

"So you knew they were there," Yazoo said after a moment with a smirk. "Care to tell which I hit?"

I had been angry before but had centered myself to establish a good link to the Planet. I was beyond pissed now and still in contact with the Planet. In turn I felt more than saw the clouds that began to form over the ruined city as sparks of electricity began to dance over my form. More in a display of defiance than intimidation, I tossed the now sparking bullet to the ground at Yazoo's feet and almost laughed at his shock.

"Shelke, I told you two to leave." I had no humor in my tone now, for what I was about to do could be dangerous to all three of them back there.

"A-a-alright," Alex's voice replied as I heard two sets of feet scramble up and head out the back.

Yazoo and I were finally alone.

_**Zack**_

Somehow or another Zack found that he and his opponent agreed to leave the motorcycle out of their fight for now. Not included in that though was his Buster sword which he kept firmly in hand now that he had the space to use it.

The large man didn't seem at all concerned about the blade though, instead glancing up at the sky as dark clouds began to form.

"Hey, pay attention!" Zack shouted as he charged the man and brought his sword around for a hard, sweeping strike.

The man's reaction was to cock a fist and aim a hard punch at the sword Zack wielded, his fist catching the side of the blade and changing the trajectory just to the point where it would barely miss grazing him.

Grunting, Zack widened his stance and circled the blade around for a second sweep. His opponent in turn aimed a punch that caught Zack on his forearm as he brought the blade around before the follow up sent him flying back almost thirty feet.

The short haired man grinned at Zack as he regained his balance and struck at the ground, sending a large wave underground at the man.

Zack in turn jumped high and ricocheted off a nearby ruin of a building to not only dodge the attack but to get a shot at his foe. Said foe was just starting to straighten up as Zack launched himself at him, the Buster sword connecting hard with his side.

The guy was knocked back further into the ruins of Midgar then and Zack found himself once more running into the streets of the slums. His opponent somehow found a way to disappear into the buildings.

Glancing around, Zack prepared for an attack in any direction, knowing this guy could be just about anywhere due to there being cover all around.

The attack came in the form of a wall caving towards him and Zack barely managed to scramble back enough to avoid being crushed. His enemy jumped through the debris after the ex-SOLDIER and punched at Zack again even as the other brought his sword around.

This time the blow was caught by the punch intended for him and Zack saw that his opponent was using his gun as an improvised knuckle to guard his fist but it wouldn't last more than another blow or two.

Shoving hard, the raven haired man knocked his foe back and shot a fire spell at him. It was low level and not well aimed but the harm it caused the other was apparent.

"Ow!" the other complained loudly with a grimace. "You're not playing fair!"

_**Cloud**_

Following Kadaj to the Plate took a few minutes and was honestly a very wild ride at several points. Cloud couldn't go too fast either on the train tracks due to their winding construction.

Finally they were on the plate and Cloud chased the Remnant towards the center of the abandoned city where wreckage on the street caused Kadaj to abandon his motorcycle. The sky now was surprisingly dark and the silver haired man glanced at it with a disgusted expression.

"There's nowhere else to run," Cloud said loudly to insure he was heard. "So what's going to happen now?"

Kadaj's grin was strange and spontaneous it seemed, and the way his hand caressed the bag on his hip disturbed Cloud.

"Mother will say when she's ready," the Remnant replied before laughing loudly.

The response disturbed Cloud in more ways than he was willing to admit and for a moment he wished that Zack were here, or Tifa, or even Rachas or Vincent. But there was no turning back at that moment and if Cloud were to guess right then Jenova's final piece was in that bag. Kadaj had to be dealt with.

"I guess a puppet wouldn't need to know."

Kadaj's grin instantly fell. "So what if I'm a puppet? Once upon a time… YOU WERE TOO!"

Cloud had already prepared for this first strike and caught the blow with his sword, easily blocking the blow from the Remnant. Kadaj kicked back then, jumping over debris as the blond swordsman gave chase.

The fight began again the moment their feet hit the ground, Kadaj slashing at Cloud in his strange, sleek fashion while the Buster-type wielder parried with powerful strikes that continuously caused the other to retreat.

Kadaj leapt away from Cloud in a vain attempt to put some distance between them but found the other could easily follow him. It was enraging to see the reject of a puppet that had managed to cut its strings was able to keep up with him! And not just keep up as Kadaj found himself having to admit. If he didn't do something fast then he was going to be beaten!

His next jump caused him to land on the roof of yet another destroyed building and he barely caught the blow from Cloud, but the Remnant was determined as he strove to buy more time. Mother was counting on him.

The call came moments later as he jumped to another wall to avoid yet another powerful swipe from Strife and Kadaj couldn't stop his faintly vicious grin as his hand dove into the bag on his hip and fished out what he needed.

Cloud landed mere feet from him and began to stride towards him but Kadaj no longer was running. Seeing the grin on the other was enough to give the other swordsman pause for a moment.

"My Reunion," Kadaj informed him. "Bet you're dying to see!"

Cloud's eyes widened phenomenally as the other took a large step back over the ledge as his hands pushed something firmly into his chest.

_**Normal**_

Everything in the church trembled as my rage continued to grow, benches bounced on the floor, leaves and petals and various debris were already being lifted by a windless gale. It was the water in the pool beside me though that reacted most violently, cascading upwards in an angry fountain.

Yazoo officially looked nervous and took a half step back only for me to direct one of the benches behind him to slam into his knees as the doors to the church shut with a loud BANG. The only exit now unless Yazoo could fly was right behind me.

Yazoo's attack was fast as his gun whipped up but it still looked as though the Remnant and the bullets he fired were mired in thick mud. I did nothing about them though as I stepped to the side and circled to the front of the pool of now purified water. It hummed with the life of the Planet once more.

My own renewed attack began then as I rushed down the aisle towards Yazoo, benches now actually going airborne in my wake. The Remnant attempted to dodge backwards but realized almost immediately he was too slow and instead chose to sacrifice his gun, shoving it in the way of my first savage slash. Unsurprisingly my blade of energy cut straight through the metal and he barely had time to blink before hitting the floor to avoid my next cut.

Yazoo attempted to use the cut gun as a shiv then and aimed to slice one of my legs but I stepped back just enough to avoid the blow. Seeing it as a retreat, Yazoo managed to get himself back to his feet, his eyes and mind obviously whirling to find some form of escape but I had had enough already.

The water answered my call without hesitation and the fountain at the pool became a cascading geyser that fed into a river through the air that rushed towards a very surprised Remnant.

Yazoo crashed to one side in an attempt to avoid the cleansing water but wasn't fast enough the avoid all of it. One of his arms got caught in the stream and his efforts to pull it free resulted in his face getting splashed as well.

I watched as the Remnant howled in anger and pain as he collapsed to his knees on the floor. Nausea attacked as I watched the leather that usually protected his body seemed to melt away and revealed an arm that looked like it had just been dipped in acid but I pushed away the feeling with the knowledge that this had to happen. Yazoo couldn't be allowed to live.

The Remnant tried to get up but I fired a bolt of Planet fueled lightning at him, knocking him back to the ground as I circled the course of the water around.

The stream answered my call again and made another charge at Yazoo who rolled in an effort to stay alive for just a few seconds longer. Once again though he didn't escape unscathed and this time his leg was splashed, the leather once again melting away to reveal angry, blistering flesh.

Yazoo finally seemed to get some semblance of a plan then and charged me, his gun-shiv poised to stab me but another strike from my lightning brought him to a grinding stop as I called the water once more.

The water broke around Yazoo then, forming a bubble-like cage that caused the Remnant to scream in anger as he ineffectively beat a fist against the weak looking barrier and instead came back with a wounded and blistering fist as the water began to fill the entrapment bubble.

Yazoo's screams were highly muffled but they still touched my ears and I bristled, part of me pleased that justice had been served and a Remnant of Jenova destroyed while a quieter part of me still insisted that I was killing someone and nausea struck again.

Thankfully the death didn't take more than several seconds and then Yazoo's form broke into purified green energy as he returned to the Planet and I found that I could breathe. So, Jenova had taken energy from the Planet to form the three Remnants and the water washed away and destroyed the taint.

The church settled fast as my anger finally was depleted, the benches and debris settling as the water returned to the pool and I tucked my once again deactivated hilt into my waistband then called my tantō back. If I hurried then I should be able to catch Shelke, Alex, and Aiden…

"_Rachas."_

I recognized the voice of the goddess immediately and turned towards the pool where it had echoed from.

"Minerva?" I asked as the beautiful form took shape in the hazy air, her hand held out towards me.

"_Someone needs to bring the rain."_

Understanding immediately hit. Aeris had brought the rain originally but with her out of commission someone needed to bring the Gospel rain that would wash away the taint of Jenova from the Remnants that were still loss.

I stepped towards the water, uncertain of how I was supposed to do this then found myself reaching for Minerva's offered hand. She grasped my fingers and a flood that I had experienced before hit me.

"_Bring the rain."_ The order was whispered as the Goddess's form dispelled.

Once more the power of the Lifestream screamed through my body and pounded in my head, a rush that would not be contained for long. I stepped onto the water before raising my eyes and hand towards the sky.

The power flowed through my form as lightning danced across my fingertips before erupting towards the sky, taking with it droplets of the healing water and once more I was hyperaware of all that lived. There were still mice and rats and humans in the ruins of Midgar and I felt them. I felt the shock of Shelke and Alex distantly as they saw the lightning. But I also felt the clouds above as I forced them to change, using the water and lightning to add energy and change the water in the clouds into holy water.

Through it though I felt a single dark smudge and in an attempt to protect my mind from being crushed by the overwhelming power of the Planet, I focused on the spot, tried to force it into the open.

The spot was strange in that it seemed perfectly fine with being pulled forward and moments later I was staring into the sickening face of Jenova as it grinned evilly at me, hair cascading down its form before suddenly pulling away and I could no longer find the spot.

A drop of rain brought me back to my body with a surprised jolt and I was surprised to find that my task was finished and the power of the Planet was quickly vanishing from my body. Unfortunately I was still standing in the water when it vanished completely and once again found that just like when I froze the pillar my body was beyond exhausted and couldn't move!

I didn't even get the second I needed to call out for help before I crashed into the water, my slender form sinking too fast. It was only by instinct that I was able to draw in the breath of air needed to fill my lungs.

The water was peaceful but I couldn't enjoy it as I stared at the surface, unable to kick my legs or thrash my arms so that I could reach it. The water wasn't even deep enough to reach my shoulders for crying out loud!

A minute passed in the quiet water as I tried to call to Minerva to give me the strength needed to get back to the surface, as I prayed that Shelke or Alex would disobey me and come back, as I wondered how Reeve would take this or how Aiden would be without me.

The second minute was even more painful. My lungs began to ache for fresh air but now my thoughts were entirely on Reeve and Aiden. I was going to miss Aiden's first words and walking and first day of school. I was going to miss sitting with Reeve, talking to him, growing old together.

The third minute brought darkness to my vision but it seemed as though Minerva finally heard my silent pleas because she was above me, her hand cutting through the surface of the water and grabbing hold of my unresponsive one before yanking with a tremendous force.

Relief was all I felt as my head cleared the water and I was able to suck in a breath of air as a set of hands hauled me from the water and attempted to help me stand but my strength was past spent and I collapsed on the floor, still coughing and gulping at the sweet air.

My eyes briefly cleared and I looked up to thank my savior only to feel my blood freeze at who I saw. This person before me was not Minerva by any stretch of the imagination and her dark hair firmly cemented that fact in my mind.

Though I'd only seen her once before, our meeting would always be firmly burned into my mind.

"Ar-gen-to," I managed to force out before my vision turned black.


	30. Chapter 30

Zas: Sweet home Alabama!

Tori: Where the skies are so blue!

Zas and Tori: (singing together) Sweet home Alabama. Lord we're comin' home to you!

SA: (eye twitches before glancing at Saria in the next seat over) Did you guys really have to gag and hogtie her?

Zas: Yes! We were sick of Canada! Plus I think we were going to eventually be deported.

Saria: Mmuph!

zzzzzzzzzz

_**Zack**_

A hard punch to the shoulder almost caused Zack to miss with his Lightning spell but not quite. Unfortunately the proximity of Loz's mouth caused Zack's ears to ring slightly as the other let out a loud cry.

Jumping back, the former SOLDIER winced slightly as he resisted the urge to rub at his poor ringing ear while his opponent rubbed his obviously aching arm. The man's expression was one that caused Zack to think of some of the innocent new recruits he used to train with from time to time.

"Quite being mean!" the other shouted at him angrily.

Zack snorted slightly before taking in the other's form. "How are you even standing?" he asked. It seemed like a fair question considering that the other was covered in bruises, scorch marks, and what looked like acid burns.

"For Mother!"

The guy's mind seemed immensely single-tracked and the raw fanaticism in his face and voice earned him only pity in Zack's book. If only he could free this guy of Jenova's influence then he might have been decent. Heaven knows that he might have enjoyed training with him and Cloud… Or Angeal.

"I hope you get peace then." The Buster sword felt oddly heavy in his hands but Zack didn't back down.

_**Cloud**_

Kadaj's promise made Cloud's heart race as he watched the black haze erupt from his opponent and for a very brief moment he was terrified that he was about to meet Sephiroth but shoved that thought aside. Whatever Kadaj was, he was nothing like the real Sephiroth.

When the haze cleared Cloud didn't know whether to be relieved or worried at what he saw. Kadaj had transformed into what looked like Jenova's form after Sephiroth's rescue. His skin was still pale though rather than blue and his wings didn't seem as strong but his work was definitely going to be cut out for him.

Grimacing at the disgusting form, Cloud entered his ready stance before leaping forward, his sword swinging forward in a hard arc that was intended to cleave the head of the monster.

A surprise came in the form of Kadaj still having his sword and the thing was brought around to counter Cloud's blow with speed and a surprising amount of strength, something Kadaj had never demonstrated previously.

Flipping back, the blond swordsman disconnected one of his secondary blades from the primary and renewed his assault, catching the katana with one of his blades and slashed at the monster with the second. Kadaj dodged however by beating his wings and leaning back, launching himself out of Cloud's range.

Grimacing, Cloud sent a fire spell at the man before jumping after him. The other easily sliced away the ball of flames though and flapped harder to keep space between them as he began to power up a spell of his own. His concentration was interrupted by Cloud proving to be faster in attacking.

"You're obviously no spellcaster," Cloud informed him as their blades locked.

Kadaj grimaced at him before suddenly grinning wickedly as he used his wings to fly straight at a nearby building, Cloud being dragged along with him.

The blond saw the building and barely managed to disengage in time to catch himself on the side of the building. Kadaj left a visible dent in the side of the structure but easily rolled with it so that he flew at the Planet's hero within seconds of impact.

The blow was fast enough that Cloud barely managed to shift enough to insure the blow he received wouldn't be serious but anger still rushed through him as his arm was pierced right above where Tifa's Ribbon was tied.

_**Zack**_

Magic was rather draining for Zack so he was back to physical combat again. His opponent was strong and still was getting some good hits in but his condition was really starting to wear on him. Zack could now block most of his blows without fear.

Loz's grin had fallen a while ago and he now grunted and sweated as he swung at Zack again. Zack dropped his shoulder to avoid the blow and threw a fist under the larger man's arm and punched him hard in the ribs.

A sharp cough escaped the Remnant's mouth and the man retreated a step to catch his breath. Hefting his Buster sword, Zack prepared to finally end the fight when a radical display caught his attention.

Rising from where he remembered the church to be was a massive storm of lightning that soared all the way up to the clouds which stirred and rolled violently above.

"The he-!" Zack was cut off as a fist struck his head and knocked him almost flat on his face. He lost his grip on the Buster sword and it clattered away but the familiar buzzing in his head told him he wouldn't need it.

Loz must have noticed the lightning also because he was staring at it as Zack regained his feet.

"What is that?"

"Hell if I know," Zack replied as he felt his muscles tense and ready themselves. "But I'm going to find out after ending this!"

Zack knew well the feeling of his Rush Assault limit break and as he rushed toward his foe he could almost hear the echo of Angeal telling him to prove his honor.

His first punch doubled Loz over; the next straightened him out as he was lifted off his feet. Several more punches followed before Zack felt himself moving behind the other while continuing with his assault with several kicks and punches. He finished with the explosive dash and watched as his foe finally fell.

Breathing hard, Zack watched the form that lay on the ground before him, not quite certain what to do now. He'd killed plenty of times and knew this guy was dying but…

A drop of rain hit his face as he stepped up next to the body and met the other's eyes. Seconds later it was lightly raining and quickly picking up in intensity.

Loz seized and seemed to scream under the assault of the drops that landed on him, looking like he was trying to twist over or find cover before he seemed to accept his fate and looked back to Zack.

"Maybe… we'll all get… to play together… One day… Mother might…"

The fighter didn't seem to be completely there right then and though this guy had kidnapped the son of one of his friends, Zack found he didn't hate him.

"When you get to the other side can you look for someone named Angeal?" Zack asked as the form before him began to breakdown into green bits of energy. "Tell him that I'm going to be a dad and that everyone's okay."

Loz quirked his lips faintly before asking one last question.

"Is he… as much fun to play… with as you?"

Zack didn't get the opportunity to reply before the other's form broke apart to join the Lifestream.

_**Cloud**_

Kadaj obviously thought he had Cloud pinned when he managed to run him through with his sword even though it was just through his upper arm. He used it as an opportunity to gloat.

"See what Mother gives to her children that follow her will?!" the transformed Remnant declared proudly. "You shouldn't have rejected her brother because she could have given you anything!"

Fire flowed through Cloud's veins as he remembered all Sephiroth had done because of the monstrous Jenova and the price that was paid by everyone, including the man. His mother had died along with his home town and his friends, his family, had almost been killed a number of times due to the evil witch. Reaching up, he grasped the sword and gritted his teeth as he yanked the blade out of his arm.

"I had a mother, a real mother," Cloud stated slowly in a low voice. "She might be gone…" Images of the burning of Nibelheim flowed through his head in rapid succession. "But I have a family and friends now that are… precious." New images invaded his mind now; training and racing with Zack, living with Tifa and Marlene, Rachas discussing business, Aeris with the flowers and agriculture fields, Yuffie and Kunsel laughing, Vincent silently watching and helping, Reeve talking about plans for the WRO, Cid and Barret having a drinking contest, Nanaki with his words of wisdom.

"AND YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT!"

Kadaj was surprised by the yell and further unbalanced when Cloud used his katana to toss him into the air high over Midgar. The swordsman followed after collecting the portion of his sword that he had dropped and reconnected it with his sword, a golden glow encompassing his form as he swung his sword in a sharp circle before all the additional blades disconnected from the main blade and hovered in a circle around the Remnant.

Cloud's golden glow intensified as he rushed upwards at Kadaj, striking him hard before retrieving a piece of his sword, connecting it and striking at his enemy again. He repeated until his sword was whole again and dealt a final blow from above straight down on Kadaj.

Both landed on top of what was formerly the Shinra building, Cloud on his feet and Kadaj on his knees though he did try to regain his feet and take a swing at Cloud again only for his legs to give out.

"Kadaj…" Cloud murmured before a loud crack caught his attention and the blond found himself staring at a long thread of lightning that seemed to ascend from the slums to the clouds overhead. A crack of thunder sounded then drops of rain began to fall.

Though the rain seemed to affect Kadaj poorly, the man didn't seem to react to it. His eyes had gained a sharp, pained, almost abandoned look to them.

"Mother? MOTHER!?" Kadaj screamed as green energy began to separate from his form. "MOTHER!"

Cloud shifted as the man's hand rose toward the distant horizon but saw nothing.

"Don't… abandon…" Kadaj's final words were half sobbed before his body dispersed into green energy but he left something behind.

Cloud stared at the thing in disgust as the rain continued and the structure began to melt and collapse. He also tried to figure out what it meant.

His phone ringing caught his attention then and Cloud quickly brought the device to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cloud!" Yuffie's voice declared happily. "Cid's got the Shera up and we're coming to pick up anyone who needs it. Ya need help?"

"No but is Rachas with you?"

"Nope, we can't seem to reach her actually."

"Keep trying and tell her to call me when you get her."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later."

_**Zack**_

Seeing as how there was nothing left of Loz, Zack was heading towards the church where the lightning had come from and was almost there when his phone rang.

"Hey, this is Zack!"

"Hi, it's Yuffie! Cid's got the Shera up and needs to know if anyone needs a lift."

"Rachas probably does."

"Not answering. You know where she is?"

"N-"

"Zackary Fair!" A voice called out and Zack saw a familiar young girl charging towards him with an unfortunately familiar boy following her, breathing hard from running.

"Shelke! Don't worry I won't let him hurt you!" he shouted as he brought his Buster Sword to bear.

"That is unnecessary," the girl replied and Zack noticed the bundle she carried then. "Rachas Kaze said he was trustworthy and that she would explain later."

"You saw Rachas?" Zack demanded immediately. "Where was she?"

"She fought her opponent in a church."

"Near the lightning?"

"I believe she caused it. She ordered us to run."

"-ck! What's going on?!" Yuffie's voice shouted over his phone as he brought it back to his ear.

"I've got some kids here for you guys to pick up!" Zack told her. "Get here fast as you can, I'm going to check on Rachas!"

"Got it!"

Yuffie hung up then and Zack glanced at the kids. The Sith didn't look like he intended to try anything and it seemed Shelke could outrun him at the very least so they should be alright.

"Make sure to get on the Shera when it arrives, I'll make sure Rachas didn't go all out."

Shelke nodded then glanced back in the direction they had come from. "The Turks were there just so you know. Their helicopter left a minute ago."

"Thanks!" Zack called back as he raced towards the church.

He had fought his opponent around where Sector 3 had once been and was not entirely familiar with the sector so his journey to Sector 5 was not as fast as it could have been due to a lack of signs and an abundance of debris blocking the roads. Finally he found himself on a familiar road and raced the rest of the way to the tumbledown church.

The doors had been forced open by someone with a phenomenal amount of strength and he raced into the area, eyes roaming over the room for any sign of Rachas before freezing on the now clean pool and disturbed flowerbed. There were the imprints of a body on the flowers and several feet but no sign of Rachas at all.

"Rachas?" he called as he raced to the back of the church and glanced around for any sign of the woman. Nothing.

Panic rose in his throat as he looked into the pool again, praying she hadn't fallen in and his heart skipped a beat when he saw a knife.

Diving into the clear water, he quickly grabbed the weapon and studied it intently before a knot formed in his stomach. This was definitely one of Rachas's tantō. But where was Rachas?! Zack had expected her to be either passed out on the floor or hobbling towards the door, not gone!

Wait a minute; Shelke had said that the Turks were here so they might know where Rachas had gone!

Turning towards the door, Zack yanked his phone out, intent to call Reno or Cissnei or Tseng to see if he could get any news from them as he headed for his bike.

_**Shelke**_

The boy named Alex did not impress her in the least at the moment. During their run from the church he had forced her to slow down terribly due to him obviously not being in shape.

True to Zackary Fair's word though, the Shera had shown up mere minutes after he had left and they had boarded without any problems for her but Aeris Fair nee Gainsborough had to force the rest of AVALANCHE to allow Alex onboard and not attack him. She couldn't prevent them from locking him in one of the storage compartments though.

Vincent Valentine had taken Rachas Kaze's son as soon as Alex was locked up. He seemed to notice something was wrong immediately and had taken the infant to the ship's medic.

"Come on, come on!" The young Cetra-in-training glanced at where Yuffie Kisaragi was pacing the deck of the bridge as the airship lifted off again. "Come on, comeon, comeon! Pick up!"

"Still not picking up?" Aeris asked as she lowered herself gingerly into a chair.

"No! Can't you do your Cetra-findy-people thing on Rachas?"

The older Cetra shook her head gently as her hand covered her stomach. "Not at the moment."

Yuffie's eyes jumped to Shelke then. "What about you?"

Shelke's confusion increased. "Me?"

"Yeah, can't you do all the things Aeris and Rachas can?"

"No." The answer was direct and honest but Shelke felt oddly… angry? Humiliated? Regretful? "Why do you need that?"

"Rachas isn't answering her phone!"

For a moment Shelke felt herself go cold before she pushed the feeling away. People died every day and Rachas had chosen to fight but…

"How do I find her?"

Aeris looked surprised at Shelke's question as the girl looked to the woman before shaking her head slightly.

"I… I've done it several times but my knowledge isn't complete and you're not at a level yet where I could guide you like Rachas initially did for me."

There was nothing she could do but that didn't stop the lump from rising in Shelke's throat.

"She is alive." The words were relieving but worrying also, especially with the certainty with which Aeris stated them.

Vincent Valentine chose to enter the bridge then, the child no longer in his arms. He headed straight to Cid and stood firmly before the man.

"Aiden is sick. Get us to the hospital."

"Give 'em a few minutes," Cid replied as his eyes scanned the city below them. Barret and Tifa were by the windows, scanning for their comrades while Nanaki had volunteered to watch the door to the compartment that they had locked Alex in.

"The hospital." Vincent's voice held an edge of anger that sent chills down everyone else's spines but Cid refused to budge.

"Gotta make sure we got everyone!" the pilot insisted though he didn't look immune to Vincent's growing ire. "Give 'em a few minutes then we'll get goin'!"

A soft groan from Aeris went unheard by most as Cid and Vincent had a miniature standoff but Tifa noticed her friend's face go slightly tight and walked over to help her shift to a more comfortable position. She stopped when Shelke suddenly grabbed her arm and pointed at a wet patch on Aeris's long skirt.

"Cid, get us to the hospital NOW!" Tifa ordered before turning to Shelke. "Get the medic and bring him here fast!"

_**Zack**_

Tseng didn't pick up when Zack called nor did Cissnei. Reno thankfully did and the background noise told him straight away that he was shutting down the helicopter.

"Fair, what's wrong yo? You never call _me_ anymore slick." Reno's voice actually sounded somewhat hurt but very curious and considering how they had once been friendly, maybe even friends before Nibelheim, maybe he was sincere.

"Shelke told me you guys were near the church. Did you see where Rachas went?"

"Yeah, we got her yo! Takin' her to the hospital!"

Zack's knees were almost weak with relief until he processed what Reno had said. "The hospital?!"

"She's unconscious yo! And with the lightning there thought it best ta get her to the hospital."

Taking a deep breath, the former SOLDIER let the tension slowly leave his body.

"Was really weird though. She was soakin' wet and there looked ta be indents on her sleeve from someone grabbin' her but nobody there yo!"

"We'll be there soon and… Thanks." It had been quite a while since Zack had spoken to Reno in something approaching a friendly manner but now he found himself almost missing some of their old antics from back in the day.

The Turk made a noise of understanding then hung up and Zack turned to head back towards his bike. He froze though as he felt certain that someone or something was watching him.

Turning, he tried to pinpoint where the feeling was coming from but couldn't see anyone. His slow scan was interrupted when his phone went off again.

"Hello?"

"Zack! Thank goddess!" Tifa's voice was rushed and seemed faintly on edge.

"Hey Tifa! I found out where Rachas is! The Turks are taking her to the hospital!"

"We're heading there ourselves and you'll want to get there too! Aeris is in labor!"

"What?!" Zack felt excitement and panic grip him simultaneously.

"Get to the hospital!"

"Coming!" His discomfort from before was completely forgotten as he turned heel and ran back towards where his bike had landed, determined to get to the hospital as fast as he could. "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" he screamed to no one whatsoever.

_**Normal**_

Waking up was far from a comfortable experience due to my back being stiff but I was honestly surprised to find that whatever I was lying on seemed softer than the ground though not by much.

Blinking, white invaded my vision and I turned my head with a groan to try to block out some of the blinding color.

"You're awake?"

The voice was familiar but I couldn't quite place it until I rolled over and saw the owner's face. Ruvie was in the next bed over from me in what I was now coming to realize was a hospital room.

"Awake," I managed to force out as I forced myself to sit up. My limbs felt weak and heavy but I could move at least which was a big improvement over the last time I got a boost from Minerva. Then again, the last time I managed to remain conscious so it was a notion of which you preferred: unconscious or unable to move for a longer period of time… How long was I out anyway?

"When did they…?"

Ruvie understood my question and offered one of her small smiles. "They brought you in just under an hour ago. Aiden was brought in about twenty minutes ago."

My eyes snapped around the room before focusing on the small crib that held the form of my baby and I breathed a deep sigh of relief. He was slumbering peacefully at the moment, a blanket wrapped around his tiny form.

"I take it you ripped those kidnappers a new one?"

Ruvie's words shocked me. She had always been a proper lady in both actions and words and hearing her speak like that was like hearing a nun scream profanity!

"Y-yeah."

"Good," Ruvie stated as she shifted back in her bed, obviously making herself comfortable. "Teach those brats what happens when they come into my home and take my grandson."

Feeling thoroughly unnerved, I pushed back the blankets that covered me and managed to hobble over to Aiden's crib and found myself smiling softly at his sweet face before placing a gentle kiss on his brow before beginning to search for my clothes.

My clothing and weapons were all missing as was my pack but I did find a robe so I didn't have to go limping through the halls while exposing my hindquarters to all that looked due to the hospital gown I was in. It was ridiculous: go to another planet all together and hospitals STILL use the same terrible open backed shift to try to embarrass patients into staying in bed.

My body was horrifically weak. I couldn't stand up straight or walk right and had to rely on a wall for support but I was capable of movement and Ruvie didn't even attempt to stop me as I left the room and headed up the hall.

The hospital was bustling with activity as doctors and nurses rushed back and forth, ignoring anyone who looked healthy enough to walk as they stitched up gashes and what looked like bite marks. There were people with burns and crushed hands and limbs and bruises of every sort. I didn't try to ask any of them what was happening since it would distract them from their tasks on hand and headed towards the waiting room where there would hopefully be someone who could explain what had happened. I was both disappointed and relieved.

"Shelke! Shalua!" I declared the moment I saw the sisters and was surprised when Shelke actually stepped up to me without me having to call her closer. I think I still surprised her when I pulled her in for a hug.

Shalua also stepped up next to me and helped me straighten up. "Why are you out of bed?" she demanded in her best authoritative figure voice.

"I could ask the same thing," another voice stated and I had the surprise of coming face-to-face with Rufus Shinra as he moved to stand behind the sisters. He was missing his normally immaculate suit and had a bandage wrapped around his upper arm and shoulder.

"I… wanted to find out what happened?" I offered a bit weakly.

"Bed." Shalua's voice was firm and she took my arm and turned me back to the hall. "As for what happened, these people are victims from that attack on downtown. I heard you fought one of the terrorists?"

"Yeah, is everyone else okay?"

"Ae-"

Shalua cut Shelke off. "Everyone is fine so get back in bed!"

Rufus surprisingly took my arm to help me along and opened the door to the room I shared with Aiden and Ruvie.

"It took a bit of pull to get this room since there are so many injured," he informed me as I was guided back to my bed. "Make sure to rest and regain your strength."

Shelke had moved over to Aiden's crib and glanced at him before approaching my bed again as Rufus and Shalua began to move back towards the door.

"Alex was locked in a cargo compartment and is now being guarded by AVALANCHE in shifts," she informed me.

"Is he in any immediate danger?"

"No."

"Then I'll talk to everyone later," I promised before offering Shelke a weak smile. "I promise I'll tell you about him soon but I also need to talk to him first."

Shelke nodded before turning her head to the door as Shalua called her name. She followed her sister out without another word.

Leaning back, my eyes rested on Aiden's crib and I shifted again to go check on him but Ruvie beat me to it as she rose and walked a bit more steadily to Aiden's crib than I had managed.

"Get some rest dear," she ordered as she gently checked Aiden's diaper before tucking his blanket back around him. "I'll watch Aiden for now."

Settling back, I found my eyes beginning to droop and knew that I was still very low on energy. Some sleep was going to be needed before I'd be able to see anyone else.

zzzzz

I was awakened some time later by someone gently shaking my shoulder and blinked my eyes rapidly at clear them before focusing on Reeve who was smiling and Cloud who wore a rather neutral expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked as Cloud handed me my robe and was pleased to find that movement was much easier now.

"Aeris is giving birth!" Reeve informed me.

"WHAT?!" Now I was jumping from the bed only to trip over the sheets and found myself being caught by Reeve. "When did she go into labor? Is she here? Has the baby arrived?"

"Easy!" Reeve ordered as he and Cloud ushered me to a wheelchair before he turned to the crib and gently lifted Aiden. He must have been recently bathed and fed because as he handed our son to me I could faintly smell baby shampoo and milk.

"She was brought here about six hours ago and the baby isn't here yet. The doctor just said she was ready to deliver," Cloud informed me as he opened the door to the hall.

"What about Ruvie?" I asked as Reeve pushed me into the hall.

"Don't worry!" Ruvie called from her bed. "I'll see the baby later."

Reeve and Cloud rushed us through the now significantly less crowded halls towards the elevators and pressed the call button.

"Did you and Zack manage to…?" I couldn't finish the sentence and found myself faintly sick at the realization that I had killed for a second time.

"We finished our enemies," Cloud confirmed as he shifted left and right as his eyes watched the slowly approaching numbers on the elevator before his eyes widened slightly. "But there was something I wanted to ask you."

"If it's about Alex then he's fine," I replied.

"That's not it." Before Cloud could elaborate though the elevator arrived and he pulled my chair on while Reeve hit the number seven which seemed to be the floor that the maternity wing was on. Now all three of us watched the numbers as the elevator rose and the door finally creaked open.

"Guys! This way!" Yuffie was bouncing by a door and pointing into the room before disappearing in herself and the lot of us followed.

The room proved to be a waiting room and the entirety of AVALANCHE plus Shelke, Shalua, and Alex were present. Alex was being hovered over by Cid of all people at the moment. Zack and Aeris were noticeably absent.

"I'd like to talk to Alex," I informed Cloud as he pushed me into the room while Reeve opened the door.

"Alex?"

"The _other_ Cetra."

Cloud's eyes narrowed as he glanced at the boy before shrugging slightly. "If he makes any aggressive moves…"

"He won't," I promised before looking to Reeve and passing Aiden to him then slowly rose from the wheelchair.

My legs were much steadier now and though I wasn't graceful, I easily was able to walk to where Alex sat. Cid glanced at me but made no move to either leave or give us some space. Since Nanaki was also close by, I decided this conversation was best had telepathically.

The power of the LifeStream felt a bit raw to my senses right then but I was able to establish a short link with the boy that sat before me.

'Alex?' I asked and watched in mild amusement as he jumped.

"Wh-what?" he managed as he stared at me in mild shock.

'It's alright. I thought we would talk in private.'

Alex blinked at me now, obviously confused.

'Just think of what you want to say,' I instructed.

'Like… this…?' Alex's mental voice was quiet and a bit muddled but understandable. I took a moment then to survey his appearance. He didn't look as though he'd been roughed up by AVALANCHE at least though his clothing was a wreck and his hair hung in his eyes which I was actually quite thankful for. I didn't want to see that Jenova eye of his.

'Yes. Would it be correct to assume you're from Earth?'

'Y-yeah.'

'How did you get here?'

'Jenova, the calamity.' There was venom in his mental words then since the true feelings of a person could not be hidden in their own thoughts.

'How?'

Alex seemed to pause for a moment before hanging his head slightly. 'There was a storm and… I-I think I died then I was here but not completely me.'

'I see. Listen carefully. I can't lie here but you cannot tell anyone about Earth. I won't tell them about you but there is one person who already knows. Her name is Aeris and she's currently in labor.'

Alex didn't respond but nodded physically to show his understanding. As he did, the hair that had covered his eyes shifted and I found myself staring at one blue eye and one… eyelid?!

It only took a moment to stare at the eyelid and notice the lack of curvature to it to realize that Alex was missing an eye. To be specific, he was missing the Jenova eye he had previously had. It shocked me enough to break our mental connection.

"Goddess," I murmured before straightening up and looking to the rest of AVALANCHE. "His name's Alex, he was previously being controlled by Jenova but is now free. Seeing as how few Cetra there are left, Minerva decided to give him a second chance."

Cloud stiffened while the rest of AVALANCHE groaned, relaxed, or grumbled as was the case with Cid as he finally sat down.

Reeve walked over then and sat next to me, Aiden blinking in his arms. I smiled and gently stroked a finger over his head, testing his temperature and found that though he was still very warm he seemed to be in a better condition already.

"The doctor said his fever broke an hour ago," Reeve informed me quietly before his eyes glanced over the room. "Should we tell?"

I thought on it for a moment before shaking my head in the negative. "Too much has happened today. Let's wait a few days and allow everyone to calm down."

The room was filled with murmurs as everyone began to whisper to one another and shift about as the minutes passed. I noticed that Cloud was giving Alex several long looks and seemed to take a step towards him only to stop. Cid and Shera were talking with Barret and Shalua while Shelke's eyes seemed to roam over the room, catching my eye every so often or evaluating each person in turn. Yuffie seemed intent to try to beat Kunsel at thumb war, Nanaki and Vincent hovered over everyone. Finally Yuffie seemed to decide that the relative silence was enough and dropped Kunsel's thumb, which she had finally pinned, so she could jump onto her chair.

"Alright, I want to take a poll!" she called. "How many think that Zack and Aeris's kid will be a boy or a girl?"

Instantly all eyes were on me and I blushed as everyone waited for me to state my thoughts.

"Abstain!" I called which drew several laughs from several of my friends.

"Boy!" Cid shouted.

"Girl!" Reeve called at the same time as Barret.

Cloud voiced out his thought next. "Boy."

Nanaki grinned at us all and shook his head when we glanced at him. "I abstain with Rachas."

"G-" Tifa cut off as the door opened and a rush hit the unfortunate orderly that appeared at the door.

"Is the baby here?" "Boy or girl?" "Can we see them?" "How's Aeris?"

Voices shouted out in excitement and seemed to temporarily overwhelm the orderly before Reeve finally took control.

"Enough! Let her speak!" he called and though AVALANCHE quieted, no one backed away, all of us squeezed tightly around the door.

"T-the Fairs are fine. Th-they want you all-" She didn't get past that as Yuffie grabbed the hapless woman's clipboard and shoved past her into the hall.

"Room 724!" She shouted to us as the flood broke and Tifa followed her out the door followed by Cloud, Barret, Cid, Shera, and Cait Sith, the rest of us followed at a more sedate pace, Reeve having forced me back into the wheelchair and settling Aiden into my arms.

The door was slightly open and Yuffie wasted no time and barreled straight into the room, the door opened wide for the rest of us. Nanaki and Cloud entered next and the rest of us slowly entered as well.

Aeris was beaming from where she sat in bed, a tiny bundle in her arms. Next to her was Elmyra who also looked quite proud with a second infant in her arms while Zack was torn between hovering over Aeris and cooing at his children.

"Everyone, meet Lily," Aeris nodded to the child in her arms. "And Bryce!" Now she indicated the child in her mother's arms.

Barret cooed happily as he leaned over Elmyra to look at Bryce while Yuffie bounced on her heels next to Aeris's bed to get a better look at Lily's face. Slowly everyone began to make a round between the children, laughing and declaring which they thought would take more after which parent. Thus far everyone believed Lily would be the spitting image of her mother and that Bryce would look like both.

"Why do you say that?" Zack demanded after Cid offered the third confirmation on this thought.

"Because no one would wish your face on a kid!" Cid replied with a shit eating grin as Barret hooted with laughter before cutting himself off fast when Elmyra gave him a dark look.

"Why haven't you come to say hello Rachas?" Aeris asked as she fought a smile of her own.

I glanced at Aiden who had caught a tiny handful of my hair which was free of its normal ponytail, his eyes tired.

"Aiden was sick recently, his fever only just broke and we don't want expose them-" Reeve solved the problem by reaching out to take Aiden, gently untangling his fingers from my hair and earning a cry from our son.

My heart beat increased at the distressed noise and I was hard pressed to not take my son back but Reeve easily proved himself capable as he gently rocked Aiden, shushing his cries.

"Rachas," Aeris called again from her bed. "Come say hello to your goddaughter."

A small smile spread across my lips as I finally stood gingerly from the wheelchair and walked to the bed and looked at the little girl. She had pale skin just like Aeris as well as downy hair that looked like it would be the same color as well. The lips were a soft pink and her eyes were tightly shut. She was utterly beautiful.

"You're making me her godmother?" I finally asked.

Aeris shifted Lily slightly and smiled. "You and Cloud for Lily, Tifa and Kunsel for Bryce."

"I'm honored." Tifa was standing on the other side of Aeris's bed, closer to Zack, Elmyra, and Bryce. Cloud was also nearby and he looked slightly embarrassed while Kunsel grinned at Zack.

We all visited for several more minutes before a nurse arrived to clear us all out. Reeve promptly forced me back into the wheelchair to go back to the room I shared with Ruvie. It was around that time that I noticed that Alex hadn't been in the room.

"Reeve, could we stop by the waiting room first?" I asked as he wheeled me towards the elevators.

"I don't see why not," he replied as we headed towards the waiting room. "Do you intend to invite him to stay with us?"

"Maybe for a while," I admitted. "He really doesn't have anywhere else to go."

We stopped outside of the waiting room and glanced in and I was surprised to see that Cloud was already in the room, sitting across from Alex with Tifa nearby. Alex himself didn't look as though he had moved and his eyes darted around a bit.

"I… I know what it's like to… be controlled by her," we heard Cloud admit. "So, in case you want to talk about it and since you probably don't have anywhere else to go, you can stay with us."

Reeve decided to leave them alone since it seemed like the situation on where Alex would go had resolved itself and we returned to the hospital room. It was very late by then and Aiden was hungry and cranky and needed a diaper change. I changed his diaper quickly while Reeve hunted around for a bottle. Ruvie insisted on feeding Aiden that night and Reeve and I watched happily as our family was together again.

Aiden and I were released from the hospital the next day and we visited Aeris and the twins before heading home. Aiden was allowed close to the newborns that day and he seemed drawn to the children, his dark blue eyes sparkling slightly at the sight of them.

Tifa met me in the lobby of the hospital and walked me back to the house along with Cait Sith. Reeve had offered to send a car but I insisted that he shouldn't waste his resources on us.

"Aeris should be good to leave in a couple days," Tifa informed me as we made our way through the streets. "And Shelke's birthday is going to be in a week. Have you decided on what to give her?"

"No," I admitted as I glanced at my armlet that Shelke had surrendered to Cait Sith yesterday. I couldn't decide on what to give her and it couldn't just be some regular thing. It was going to be her first birthday after so many years and I wanted to give her something that would be appreciated, that she could use…

Groaning, I shifted Aiden in my arms while trying to adjust the bag on my shoulder that held our things before Tifa reached over and took the bag.

"Thanks," I stated before something clinked as it fell from the bag. Tifa immediately scrambled to grab what I saw to be a materia that I didn't recognize but Aiden reached for it with a laugh.

_**Shelke**_

The day after Aeris gave birth Shelke checked her secure messages out of some odd hope for a response. She was surprised to find one from Argento.

_Gave assistance in return for your services in the past and the suggested program for extracting information from the Restrictor. Do not attempt further contact for now._

'Program?' Shelke thought in confusion that day as she tried to think of everything she might have suggested or tried in the past. Had one of those finally worked? Either way, according to this DeepGround, or Argento at least, had done something. But what?

Groaning, the girl stood and headed for her new stash of alcohol which she had hidden in the vent behind her desk. It was starting to take more of the drink to give her that pleasant buzzing feeling recently but at the moment she wasn't concerned.

Shalua had gone through with her promise and begun to line up tutors and set up meetings with school officials to have Shelke's knowledge level tested. Come January she was to start classes at a local school so they needed to know what grade level she was at.

Pulling out one of her pilfered bottles, Shelke took a sip and welcomed the now faint burn of the liquid. Though she felt she had enough education at this point to have a job, Shalua insisted she try to take back a portion of her life and enjoy herself. That meant school in her book.

Shelke turned her eyes to the window and wondered for a moment exactly how many of AVALANCHE's members actually had graduated high school.

_**Normal**_

The next week was an odd one where I met Shelke in the mornings to train and sometimes to give her a boost through the water. We were practicing non-confrontational skills at the moment but I could tell she was getting slightly frustrated. She was used to training including sparring I would bet and we didn't do any of that.

Alex moved in with Cloud and Tifa but I didn't see much of him that week. He seemed intent to try to hide from the world for a little while. I honestly didn't know what to do with him. The obvious answer was to send him to school like Shalua intended for Shelke and train him with his abilities but I already had a student and didn't think we would share a skill set.

Aeris left the hospital with her children. The day before she did Zack enlisted the help of Cloud and Kunsel to buy a second crib and set of sheets and several toys. Luckily Cloud had the forethought to bring Tifa with them or else they would have just bought a random crib and some cheap sheets and completely forgotten to buy extra clothes or an extra stroller or carrier. It was as they stopped by the Seventh Heaven to organize their bags and make sure they had everything that I finally got an opportunity to talk to Zack about something that had begun to bother me a bit.

"Why didn't you guys know you were having twins?"

Zack's head jerked up at my question and he looked mildly embarrassed while Tifa gained a thoughtful look herself.

"We wanted our kid to be a surprise."

"Basic screening to ensure health would still have shown twins," I pointed out and Zack sighed.

"Aeris… Doesn't trust doctors, or anyone in a lab coat, and I'm… not trustful of them either."

Coldness invaded my form at the admission as realization hit. "You guys didn't get ANY medical care?"

"Not even prenatal?!" Tifa demanded. "Thank god we took her to the hospital."

"Hey! Think of it from our point of view!" Zack defended before turning to me. "If Hojo was still alive would you have gone to a doctor?"

"If Hojo was alive I wouldn't risk a pregnancy."

"Well we didn't just have Hojo as a tormenter!"

I understood Zack and Aeris's concerns. Scarlet was still alive and there were doctors and former assistants of Hojo that had idolized the madman. If one of them thought they had the possibility of getting their hands on the child of a SOLDIER of Zack's caliber and a Cetra…

"You still could have asked me for help," I scolded. "At the very least we could have found a suitable doctor whose mind I could either block or wipe of memories."

Tifa must have come to the same conclusions though she didn't know the full level of horror that Hojo represented for Aeris, Zack, Cloud, or me. She still huffed angrily though as she grabbed a cloth and began to wipe down the bar.

Kunsel had the best reaction to the news though as he picked up the phone and called the hospital, immediately ordering complete medical tests to be performed on the children and their mother. One thing that he made clear though was that he only wanted the health tests, no genetic testing was necessary. The tests pushed the release date for Aeris, Bryce, and Lily back by two days.

It was three days before Shelke's birthday that I finally got an idea of something Shelke might want. It had just been a normal day and we had been practicing in the church, Shelke's touch with the Planet was slowly getting better. She could now use levitation to a limited extent and hear the Planet relatively well. I decided to test her magical ability that day.

"Alright Shelke, let's practice some magic today," I called as my pupil set down the stone she had just demonstrated levitation with.

"Why?" Shelke asked. "I know how to use materia adequately."

"Then what is your favored element?"

"Favored?" The orange haired girl's eyes narrowed slightly in thought before she pulled out a materia from her pocket. "My Shield materia is all I've ever had need for."

"Have you tried others?"

My question drew a nod. "I've used all sorts of manufactured materia, this Shield was the one I liked best."

"Manufactured…" My lips curled slightly. My own preference was for natural materia, my limited experience with manufactured was less than pleasant though I was definitely attached to the Hell Blizzaga Reeve had given me.

I no longer had any disposable materia so I instead removed my mastered Fire, a natural materia, from my armlet and tossed it to Shelke.

"Try using a natural materia," I instructed.

Shelke caught the materia and stared at it for a moment as I dug through my pack, looking for my other materia.

"Why? Spellcasting is slow and easily dodged."

"But very useful when you are a part of a team," I pointed out as I pulled out my Contain, Cure, Lightning, Ice, and Time materias.

"I have not regularly fought with a team," Shelke admitted. "I have learned to be a standalone fighter thus far, why practice something that I'm unlikely to use?"

"To get to know yourself for starters," I explained then pulled out my hilt. "But also because the key weapon of a Cetra is based on materia. You have to find the materia that suits you the most, master it, and then use it to build your weapon." Calling to the power, I saw Shelke's eyes widen as she watched my green blade appear.

"Each person has an element that suits them best, a materia that responds to them better than any other. Even the most talented of mages are better with one element than any other," I lectured as I swung my blade in a shallow arc and cut through a piece of a destroyed bench. "A person's elemental personality is usually a very good basis for determining what your best materia is." I was quoting the scroll that Aeris and I had found in the Temple of the Ancients now.

"What about non-elemental materia such as Time and Cure?"

"Use and preference," I replied as I allowed my blade to dissipate. "It's also about knowing yourself. I will admit that I thought myself a wind element until I did a personality test which proved me a water element."

Shelke quirked her eyebrow at my explanation. "Then why not perform a personality test on me and focus on those results?"

'Because I don't trust what a test will say about you,' I thought but didn't voice that opinion. "Because you lack experience where you were allowed to grow your own way. Do you prefer books or parties? Math or language arts? Are you naturally pragmatic or dogmatic?"

"Pragmatic," Shelke replied flatly.

"Naturally or due to what DeepGround taught you?" I shot back.

"What difference does it make?"

I sighed slightly and resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "I'll explain then. I thought I was a wind element as far as personalities went and shaped myself that way but when I tried to use a wind based materia it felt forced. I had very good reason to believe myself that way too; wind is the element of the intellectual. The detached, relentless intellectual who always pursues answers. I have an engineering degree and before meeting Zack and Cloud I traveled without any attachments, going anywhere that I felt like going or wherever work took me."

My student stared at me for a long moment. "And you were wrong?"

I nodded quietly. "I… never gave myself a chance to make relationships like I did with AVALANCHE. I was so focused on being free that I restricted myself, something that DeepGround did to you to a much more extreme extent. It took a few months but I found something I hadn't even known I wanted."

Shelke's eyes narrowed but she did reach out and picked up the Time materia I had set out. She rolled it in her hands for a moment before focusing on a rat in the corner and casting the Stop spell. She seemed surprised about something.

"This feels different," she stated as she continued to roll the materia in her hands.

"It's a natural materia," I informed her.

After that day we had slowly begun to work our way through my supply of materia as we tried to find a good match for Shelke. I hoped it would also give a clue as to what her natural tendencies and preferences would be since doing those activities would most likely help her development. It went very slowly with Shelke at first not knowing what really _felt_ better. She knew lightning was best against mechanical foes, fire against ice and plants, ice against fire and sometimes lightning. It was logic woven into a maddening merry-go-round of trying to get Shelke to determine which felt best and not what was best. I didn't have any Earth or Gravity based materia and refused to allow a summon to be used just to test a certain element. Shelke's Holy magic was not as strong as Aeris's or mine but she still proved to be quite effective with my mastered Cure materia.

Somehow or another, I finally managed to find time to shop for presents for Shelke, the Fairs, and the future Mr. and Mrs. Highwind.

_**Shalua**_

The day of Shelke's seventeenth birthday dawned bright and cold but Shalua got up quickly to prepare breakfast. She knew for a fact that Shelke liked pancakes and made sure to make some for her.

Shelke entered the kitchen right before Shalua could flip the cakes and seemed surprised.

"It is not Sunday," Shelke informed her as she poured herself some juice.

Shalua rolled her eyes at being reminded that it wasn't the day she typically made pancakes, waffles, or French toast. "Happy birthday Shelke."

Her sister almost seemed to cough as she sipped the juice right then so Shalua knew she had surprised her.

"Birthday?"

"I searched for you for almost eight years, do you think I would forget your birthday?" the scientist asked with a smile as she stacked several pancakes onto a plate and passed it to Shelke. "We'll be going to buy you some bigger clothing after breakfast as well as some gifts. AVALANCHE is also throwing an engagement party for Cid and Shera today."

_**Normal**_

I groaned and set down the mixing bowl I had been using to make the batter for Shelke, Shera, and Cid's cake as Aiden let out a howl. It had been happening all day as Aeris, Tifa, Zack, and I had begun setting up the Seventh Heaven for the intended party later. What caused it was also always the same thing: one of the twins would start crying and Aiden would start screaming and get our attention. The only thing that would settle him was for the twin that was crying to be soothed.

"Got a great baby monitor!" Zack called as he raced up the stairs to see what was wrong as I followed. "Hear him crying and it saves my kids from screaming!"

"At this rate those two will depend on him to talk to us for them," I replied as we turned into the makeshift nursery where the twins were situated in Aiden's old crib and my son was settled in a playpen. Right now Lily was making faces and preparing to scream while Bryce squirmed on the opposite side of the crib. "How are you guys sleeping by the way?"

Zack groaned and rolled his head to stare at me in a tired manner as I reached into the crib and lifted my godchild.

"Reeve must seriously love you to put up with Se-Aiden as a newborn. These two are killing me!"

"Next time you should find a doctor you trust or you might be broadsided with quintuplets!"

"QUINTS?!" Zack screeched in horror as I settled Lily on the changing table.

"Maybe in septuplets!"

Now Zack looked ill at the possibility.

"But for right now we need to make sure you're a proper dad. Show me how you change a diaper," I instructed.

Zack was still frozen in horror though at the notion of seven babies at once and I had to defer to a tried and true method to get him moving again: grabbing his ear.

"Change your daughter's diaper," I ordered without pushing any power into the command. Zack was still learning and me using the mind trick was not going to help.

The new dad shakily changed his daughter's diaper, almost forgetting the baby powder and fastening the sanitary garment backwards until it was pointed out to him. Once he was finished I gently tucked Lily back into the crib, checked Bryce and Aiden's diapers, then headed back downstairs to find Zack had thankfully washed his hands but was about to attack the batter for the cake.

"No! Bad puppy!" I shouted which drew laughter from Zack and he set down the bowl of batter but still stole the mixing spoon.

"What's going on?" Cloud's voice called from the front.

"House breaking a puppy!" I called back which earned a yelp from Zack who couldn't quite deny what I had said due to the spoon in his mouth.

Tifa's voice called out next. "Anything we can do?"

"Lick the bowl once I'm finished and not allow bad pups any?"

"WHAT?!" Zack's eyes went into full blown kicked puppy expression but thankfully I was unaffected.

Cloud could be heard laughing as I poured the batter into the baking pans and set them into the oven before realizing I had left the bowl unattended and Zack had already seized the opportunity by snagging the bowl and running. Cloud ended up chasing Zack for said bowl while Tifa and Aeris laughed before I took the bowl from both of them using the power and passed it to Tifa. We shared the treat while Zack and Cloud fought over who lost the bowl before they joined us.

"Where's Alex by the way?" I asked several minutes later as I pulled out the butter, sugar, cream cheese, vanilla, and cocoa necessary for making the icing for the cake.

"Not sure, and we have pre-made frosting," Tifa pointed out as she pulled out a small canister of the stuff.

I felt my lip curl slightly at the sight of the can. "That stuff never tastes as good as made from scratch."

"True, but can you make the icing that can be used to write with?"

Tifa had me there and I grudgingly picked through some of the small tubes of frosting that were available before choosing orange for Shelke and blue for Cid and Shera while Tifa went to see about Alex.

"Cloud says he goes out most days, doesn't know where."

"Guess things are a bit hard for him right now."

"What do you plan for him?"

I glanced at Tifa before shrugging. "Don't know yet. The obvious answer is to train him and there shouldn't be any danger with Jenova gone."

"You really think that thing is gone?"

Tifa's question reminded me vividly of Jenova's viciously grinning face as I was bringing the Holy rain and a pit formed in my stomach. Surely she had to be gone now, right? The others had seen Kadaj transform from the airship into a winged creature, definitely not Sephiroth though. Loz was also gone…

Cold crept down my spine but I pushed it back as I pulled the cake layers from the oven and set them out to cool. It stayed there as I cleaned up the kitchen, made some dips and sandwiches with Aeris's help then stacked and frosted the cake. As everyone began to arrive was when the cold on my spine turned into a sick-to-my-stomach feeling and I glanced at Aeris. To my surprise she seemed to be feeling something too.

Alex arrived several minutes later, a guitar surprisingly in hand as he rushed past us with hardly a word and ran upstairs. He reappeared with an extra sweater on but was shivering also.

Shelke and Shalua arrived with Shelke looking distinctly uncomfortable but it didn't seem to be because of everyone wishing her a happy birthday.

Finally I had had enough and walked over to Cloud and Zack right as Shera and Tifa walked into the back to retrieve the cake.

"What happened with both your fights?" I demanded quietly as goosebumps began to rise on my arms.

"Happened?" Zack asked as his brows knitted in confusion. "Well, after you stole the guy's motorcycle we both ended up on mine then we fought, eventually fell into the slums, continued to fight, I beat him, the rain came, and he broke apart."

That sounded normal enough and now I turned my eyes to Cloud.

"We fought also but ended up on the plate. He shoved something into his chest and transformed into what looked like that Jenova monster we previously fought. I won the fight and the rain came and broke him down…"

I quirked an eyebrow as Cloud's eyes widened as though he were suddenly remembering something.

"An ear!"

"What?" Now I was thoroughly confused.

"When Kadaj broke apart he left a blue ear behind. The rain broke it down also though."

"An ear?" Suddenly my heart was racing in my ears. Jenova's head did not compute into one measly ear. She was still out there.

"His final words were also unsettling," Cloud admitted. "He said 'Don't abandon'."

If I had felt sick before, it was nothing like now. Jenova was still out there, still mad. But she had no more protectors and was no longer mobile. As soon as we found that head we could dunk it into the water and be done with this forever.

I took a deep breath as I realized this and tried to calm down as I noticed that Barret had pulled out a gift each for Cid and Shelke. Cid's proved to be a bottle of liquor and Shelke's was still wrapped as she stared at it in almost awe. Beside her Shalua smiled and thanked Barret for being so thoughtful while the big guy looked almost embarrassed.

Yuffie had bounced up next along with Kunsel and presented Shelke with another gift and Shera received one that turned out to be a silk tablecloth.

Tifa, Aeris, and I had pooled some money along with Reeve and the four of us presented the happy couple with a set of dishware that caused Shera to see stars and Cid to scratch his head. I also gave Shelke the large box that contained her birthday present from me. This wasn't really wrapped and she quickly set down Barret's still wrapped present next to Yuffie's and accepted the box.

"You'll want to be careful," I told her as Kunsel passed up a knife to cut the packing tape on the box.

Inside was a collection of materia, all new and ready for her to experiment with, all of them natural. There was also a mithril bangle present since she had not previously had a bangle as well as a copy of the scroll on how to create a Cetra spirit sword.

Shalua's eyes were slightly dark as Shelke lifted one of the materia, a Gravity, and examined the sphere curiously.

"You have a Fire, Ice, Lightning, Earth, Gravity, Cure, Contain, All, and Shiva," I explained as Shelke placed the materia back and lifted the bangle. "The bangle helps you cast better and faster though I have noticed you don't need one."

"A summon?" Shalua asked as she fingered the bright red materia. "Shiva you said?"

"The offspring of my own," I admitted.

"Why?" The question was quiet and I almost didn't catch it.

"Why what?"

"Why these?" Shelke's voice was still very quiet as her fingers traced the bangle and her eyes flitted to the materia. "What if I choose not to fight?"

"No one said anything about fighting," Shalue stated as her hand pulled away from the box and she gave me an almost glare at that moment.

"Materia can be very useful," I offered in turn. "And I thought you might like your own rather than having to borrow mine."

Shelke was silent before reaching back and snagging Barret's gift, the bangle still in hand as she slowly unwrapped the present, obviously trying not to rip the paper. Inside she found a stuffed moogle toy and Barret seemed embarrassed all over again as she stared at it. Yuffie's present was next and it ended up being a decorative silver bracelet.

There was a bit of a vibration in the air then and everyone felt it. Shalua quickly cut in before anymore presents could appear.

"How about we have some cake now?" she suggested and everyone was quick to agree.

Tifa had already set seventeen candles on Shelke's side of the cake and she seemed shocked as we lit them. No one sang happy birthday on Gaia but the tradition of candles was still present as was the belief of getting one wish.

Shelke stared long and hard at the candles for almost three minutes before finally blowing them out and staring at the smoke that hovered in the air.

"You get one wish Shelke," Shalua said as she reached forward to pluck the candles off the cake but a second tremor caused Aeris to grab her arm and stop her.

Above the cake the smoke twisted and darkened, expanding without dissipating. AVALANCHE and friend/ally alike stared at the boiling mass, smoke still pouring from the candles as a shape began to form. At first it was too dark to see but the smoke eventually began to lighten, to gain color as features began to take shape and sharpen.

"Minerva," gasped Alex from the back of the room.

Minerva seemed to smile and nod at him before focusing on the group in general, her eyes lighting to mine in urgency.

"The Calamity is on Earth."


	31. Chapter 31

Saria: This place is… okay?

Tori: To those wondering, we're back in Mobile at the moment though not for long.

Zas: As in pack a bag and get out kind of long.

Saria: Seriously, did we need to pick up my extra clothes?

SA: (holding a sweater and coat) You plan to be north this winter so YES.

zzzzzzzzzz

_**Alex POV**_

_Will I overcome these nightmares?_

_Will these puppet strings be mine?_

_Will I ever be loved?_

_Will I ever be loved?_

_By someone who sees the light_

_Am I troubled by the burdens? _

_My sins that took flight_

_Can I keep myself…?_

This strange feeling broke my thoughts… Someone was calling me. I picked up my guitar and went inside. Cloud and Tifa's friends were all there, apparently celebrating the birthday of the girl named Shelke and the engagement of two others. I quietly moved to the back of the room, not wanting to disturb them yet oddly wanting to remain near due to some strange tension in the air. I watched the congratulatory gifts as they were passed to the recipients and found myself wondering what this "Shiva" was and what they meant by 'summon'.

It was as the smoke from the candles rose and Minerva appeared that I realized why I had felt that need. Her brief smile to me was comforting before her mood became businesslike.

"The Calamity is on Earth." I felt my heart drop as my body went numb. It has only been a few days and still I have not slept. The nightmares kept coming.

"What?! How?" Ms. Kaze shouted while everyone else looked surprised.

I forgot that no one in here except for Ms. Kaze, Ms. Aeris, and I knew about Earth. This was a shock to me as I realized I might have to return home.

"That monster I saw was her, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Yes it was Alex-"

"What about my dad, is he ok?" I started to panic. Jenova had the ability to use other people's memories and energy. There may be a chance that my father got absorbed...

Her eyes seemed sad. "I can't sense your father. After I transported you, your dad and Kuro tried to fight her."

"So you are saying that my father could have been absorbed?" My eye was burning with anger.

"There is a possibility."

"If so that means that she used my father's memories to open a door." I felt a pounding in my eardrums as I felt a hazy mist cover me.

"Yes." That last word almost made me lose my cool. I turned my eye to look at everyone else and noted the fear on some of their faces.

"Anything else?" I asked my body grew numb again.

"Yes, one more thing. You have a few days to prepare then meet me at the church." The smoke dissipated and for a moment everyone was silent.

"Excuse me…" The world seemed to slow down for me as I headed upstairs into my makeshift room. I was not prepared for this; I am nothing like Tifa or Cloud or even Ms. Kaze. I am just a kid! Heck even Shelke has a better grip on things than I do! Call it teenage hormones but I almost lost my cool. I notice that my powers returned but it was harder to control them. I also noted that any negative thoughts could lead to a very dangerous moment.

'Maybe I should just run away?' I thought to myself. I did not deserve this, not at all. Tifa was nice letting me in but I knew they could not trust me. Wasn't it a just weeks ago that I attacked and killed a few people? I stood there brooding over my own thoughts until I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Alex, you okay?" It was Cloud.

"No, I am not okay," I replied. After a moment of silence, the door was opened and Cloud and Tifa came into the room.

"What happened," Cloud asked.

"I freaked out-"

"No, I mean what happened? How did you become Jenovas puppet?" he asked me.

I began to tell him and Tifa everything about me: how I got here and how I died twice. It felt good getting all of this out of my systems.

"I notice that you haven't been sleeping. Is it because of what happened?" Tifa asked me.

I simply nodded as I felt tears welling up from my eye. I simply put my head down and started to sob myself to sleep. I realized that I was tired from the lack of sleep and I was bound to collapse eventually so I slept.

_**Normal**_

Minerva's words hit me like a train.

"What?! How?" I demanded as I tried to pull my thoughts together. At that moment I once again remembered Jenova's evil grin during my most recent brush with the LifeStream. She had shown her face in a moment of triumph!

"-s he ok?" Alex's voice asked as I snapped out of my reverie.

"I can't sense your father. After I transported you your dad and Kuro tried to fight her." Minerva's eyes were authentically sad as she admitted this and I felt Aeris gasp beside me.

"So you are saying that my father could have been absorbed?"

"There is a possibility."

"If so, that means that she used my father's memories to open a door."

"Yes."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, one more thing. You have a few days to prepare then meet me at the church."

Alex watched as the smoke rapidly began to dissipate, his eyes slightly red before he bowed his head slightly to us. "Excuse me…"

We watched as he ran up the stairs before the mutterings began.

"Bitch just won't die!" Cid declared loudly. "Gotta get there and finish this!"

"A'right by me!" Barret called as he raised his bionic arm. "So, how we get ta this Ee-rth? Where on the Planet is it?"

Cold ran through my body as Zack and Cloud joined the group, declaring they were going also as well as Tifa, Nanaki, and Cait Sith.

"Everyone calm down!" Aeris's shout must have surprised everyone tremendously because the murmurs and shouts quickly died down. "I'm afraid I must ask that we either continue the party or all non-AVALANCHE people must leave."

That announcement didn't sit too well with certain people.

"WHAT? That thing's out there and ya wanna party?!" Barret demanded.

Cloud also cut in. "We should go straight away."

"Sooner we find that bitch, sooner we can relax!" Cid declared while beside him Shera stared at my pale face.

"Why must non-AVALANCHE leave?" she asked after a moment.

"It's a secret amongst Cetra," Aeris explained but that didn't get anyone to settle.

"Why can't we go straight away, and why the church?" Yuffie demanded.

"Is Earth a Cetra name for a place like Knowlespole is for Icicle Inn?" Kunsel asked.

Reeve came to my rescue in that moment. "Back up! We'll find out in a while but let's give Shelke, Shera, and Cid their cake!"

Things settled for a moment and Aeris nodded to Reeve before moving to lift the knife to cut the cake.

"I'll see how Alex is doing," Cloud announced after a moment.

Tifa glanced after him before heading for the stairs as well. "I'll go with you."

Sensing a brief respite, I blew out a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding and looked around the room. AVALANCHE was reared and ready to go but the non-members looked a little torn. All-in-all, though Minerva was effective in ensuring a team would chase Jenova I didn't approve of her methods. Earth wasn't like Gaia, Nanaki couldn't fit in or talk there and neither could Barret with his gunarm. Vincent's claw also would get him arrested on any street corner. Then there was me. I was familiar with Earth, I knew how to get around, but I would be utterly powerless. All of us probably would be. But there wasn't any way around that. I was the only one familiar with Earth as a traveler. Alex was too young to be the guide.

We couldn't all go; it was as simple as that. And even if we could, how would we get around? I had a passport and money in the bank but I doubted either would be worth anything now. Anyone else who came though would be undocumented. So we needed a group small enough to jump Earth's many national borders if necessary but diverse and big enough to fight Jenova without drawing attention to ourselves. Big weapons were out.

Once again I was pulled from my thoughts, this time it was by Reeve pushing a small plate with a piece of cake on it into my hands.

Around the room I still heard murmurs as people dug into their cake. Cloud and Tifa weren't back yet.

"Is Earth the Promised Land?" Reeve quietly asked and I shook my head.

"Minerva… sent Cetra to Earth to escape the Calamity," I tried to explain. "Then Shinra…"

Reeve's eyes saddened in understanding. "So it is a hiding place for the Cetra. You've been then?"

I nodded as I began to play a bit with my slice of cake. "I'm very familiar with it."

"So you'll be going…?" My fiancé's voice was troubled but I could tell he understood. He had made a similar sacrifice for the people of Midgar previously when he could have left Shinra but chose to stay and try to help them.

Cloud and Tifa were soon back downstairs though Alex wasn't with them and tensions in the room increased spectacularly as everyone fiddled with their forks and plates of cake that had long since lost their shape. It proved to be good for Aiden though as he crawled about, occasionally letting someone pick him up. He giggled happily from the laps of Shera, Vincent, Barret, Shalua, and Yuffie, each of them feeding him tiny pieces of cake before he eventually found his way to Reeve and me.

"How did you get out of your playpen?" I finally asked as realization struck that I hadn't let him out. My son only smiled as I lifted him into my lap and caught a strand of my hair that despite my ponytail had fallen over my shoulder.

Reeve snorted softly next to me. "Maybe he escaped to tell you he likes your hair down?"

"Ha ha," I teased back as I passed Reeve my plate as Aiden snuggled happily into my arms.

The silence in the room was suffocating now as everyone glanced back and forth, must of us uncertain of what to do. Shalua finally broke the tension as she stood up.

"Well, I think we'll be calling it a night," she stated plainly as she set her plate on the table. "Thank you all for having us."

Shelke was still so used to taking orders that she stood up as well without protest, gathered up her few presents, and was heading for the door after her sister when Tifa jumped up from where she had seated herself.

"Wait!" she called after them and Shelke paused at the door as Tifa rushed to a cabinet and pulled out a small gift that had been hastily wrapped.

"Cloud and I got this for you," she informed Shelke as she set the present on top of the small pile in Shelke's arms. "Hope you like it."

"Thank you," Shelke replied formally before turning to Shalua, hesitating, and then setting her other presents on a nearby counter. Once again she delicately unwrapped the present which turned out to be a book.

"Loveless," the former DeepGround soldier read aloud before nodding to Tifa and gathering her other presents and disappearing out the door.

"Good lord, I think you're grooming her to be the next Genesis!" Zack joked hollowly.

"Not funny," Cloud declared shortly before gazing around the room.

Shera must have realized then that she was the only non-member now. "I'll wait-"

"All in favor of Shera becomin' a member o' AVALANCHE, raise yur hand," Cid called out. The unanimous vote in favor must have surprised Shera a bit but she smiled bashfully in acceptance.

"So where's this Earth place anyway?" Barret finally called out and the various people in the room leaned forward in anticipation.

"Why do we need the Goddess to help us get there?" Yuffie demanded, her eyes wide in anticipation. "Is there treasure there?"

My mouth was too dry to respond and I glanced at Aeris.

"Earth is… a place that Minerva sent a number of Cetra to ensure their survival."

Wide and starry eyes were the general response she received.

"The Promised Land?" Kunsel demanded.

"There's gotta be a LOT of treasure!" Yuffie looked ready to dance.

"There are MORE Ancients?" Zack demanded.

Tifa looked a bit disgruntled though. "Why didn't they help during recent events?"

Cid laughed at Tifa's comment. "Bet because most of 'em are a buncha cowards!"

"Because they didn't know!" I snapped angrily at Cid which caused most eyes to turn towards me. "Earth is… very cut off and normal events here wouldn't reach the people there."

"Where is this place? Some enchanted valley or island?" Kunsel asked as he stared at me.

"Uhh…"

"I don't see why we gotta wait for the Goddess," Zack declared with a grin. "If Rachas knows the way she can get us there!"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Yuffie whooped and Barret and Cid joined the cheer while the rest of AVALANCHE watched me expectantly.

"I can't do that!"

My outburst stopped the cheer cold and all of AVALANCHE was now staring at me.

Nanaki asked what he must have thought a good question then. "Only Cetra allowed then?"

I shook my head. "No, there are humans there. A LOT of humans actually…"

"Then what's the problem?" Cloud asked. "Can't you fly us there?"

I noticed Kunsel making immediate gestures indicating for Cloud to stop and wondered what that was about. "No, I can't. It can't be reached by plane."

"Thank Leviathan!" Yuffie crowed. "So where is it? A cave? An island? That old city?"

"A different planet."

Everyone blinked at my response except Aeris, even Reeve stared at me incredulously.

"Is this a ruse to get me to start a space program?" Reeve finally asked.

Cid broke into a grin. "Course it is! We'd all like a space program! Got several pilots and engineers rearin' ta go!"

"Rachas is serious." Now everyone stared at Aeris as she stood next to me. "She told me about it previously. She's been there!"

Zack cracked up first. "You really had me going!" he announced. "So, how long have you two been planning this? Was there a generator for making that image?"

"Where do you think I got my plane?" I asked. "Where do you think I was that allowed me to avoid Shinra's attention until I was 25 years old whereas Aeris couldn't shake them?"

Attention shifted to Shera and Cid then, the latter scratching his head before answering. "Well, I can admit I didn't recognize her craft's model or design. Prided myself on knowin' those things."

Shera nodded in agreement. "I always assumed it was a home built airplane."

Zack seemed to think deeply for a moment before snapping his fingers. "I get it! Minerva sent you to this Ea-rth to escape the bombing of Banora! You came back some time later once things had cooled down and they wouldn't be interested in you!"

Count on Zack to create a story like that for me.

"Alex is from Earth too, isn't he?" Tifa finally joined the conversation.

I nodded slightly since I couldn't lie to protect Alex. "He's familiar with the place though not in the way I am."

"So Rachas is our guide!" Cid finally deduced only for me to shake my head.

"We can't all go."

"What?!" "Why the hell not?" "Why?"

The questions bombarded me from every direction and Aeris was a part of the questioning this time.

"BECAUSE THERE'S NO MAGIC!" I roared over the din and Aiden burst into tears.

"No… magic?" Cloud asked as he made a face. "How is that?"

"And why does it affect us?" Vincent finally broke his silence.

"Certain species are… non-existent on Earth," I explained and gave Nanaki an apologetic as I ran a hand over Aiden's hair to try to soothe him. "They also have no mako, no SOLDIERs, and weapons in public are… frowned upon in some places, illegal in others. And that doesn't even take us into the travel restrictions we would face."

Every member of AVALANCHE now glanced at Vincent, Barret, and Nanaki before turning back to me.

"Why the magic though?" Zack asked a bit more calmly.

"Earth is a… comatose Planet," I tried to explain as Aiden's sobs became hiccups. "We are likely to be powerless there."

Barret gaped for a moment. "Then how the hell're we gonna beat Jenova?"

"By awakening the LifeStream and God of Earth," rang out Minerva's voice as her figure appeared in the mirror behind the bar. "You should regain your powers by the grace of that God when he is awake."

"What could Jenova want on a comatose planet without magic?" Kunsel wondered aloud, asking a question many of us had.

"A defenseless world like that would be an easy place to devour the life force, become strong, and raise an army for herself," Minerva quietly replied and a chill rushed through my body. An army of people like Tenebrous?!

"How?" Aeris demanded at the mirror but Minerva's form had already begun to dissipate.

I groaned as I realized she had told us the problem and what we needed to achieve but had left the crucial part of how up to us to determine. Typical.

"I'm going." Aeris's declaration was unsurprising but was something I could not allow.

"No." I wasn't the only one to object. Zack also had said "no" but he was a bit louder and more emotional with it.

Aeris narrowed her eyes at both of us angrily. "How can you say no?" she demanded. "I'm a Cetra, I should help!"

"You're a mother!" Zack pleaded then turned to me.

"You'll be the worst off of us all," I explained. "Magic is what you specialize in. Without it you'll be…"

"And what about you?" Aeris demanded. "You're much like me in those regards! Without magic-"

"I have technical knowledge, basic hand-to-hand, and have proven myself capable more than once even without magic. I'll also know the land and that will be needed."

"You're a mother too!"

"You think I don't know that?!" I snapped as I wrapped an arm around Aiden. "But I trust you and Reeve and am one more thing that you're not."

"Which is?"

"In shape for combat." It was a low blow, a very low one but completely true. Though a cure spell had helped return elasticity to Aeris's midsection and greatly tightened the area, she was still out of shape due to her recent pregnancy.

"Without magic I cannot risk going either," Vincent stated and though most looked at his claw-like arm, he gestured instead to his chest. "I cannot control Chaos without magic."

"What about Cait Sith?" Reeve asked. "Surely cats are common enough!"

"Not talking robotic ones."

"Then I'll remove the voice box!" he replied. "He can be used as a spy!"

"Remove the crown and cape too," I suggested with a faint smile.

"I'm going!" Aeris's second declaration was accompanied by a faint pink haze surrounding her form as she stared hard at us. "I won't be left out of this! These are my people as well!"

Surprisingly Barret was the next to stand, his gunarm now transformed into its hand form. "Goin' too! Don't matter if I gotta go without my gun!"

"Not leavin' me out!" Cid called with a grin.

"I'm in!" Zack stated as he stood next to Aeris as he realized she wouldn't be stopped.

"Same," Cloud threw in.

"Me! I'm going!" Yuffie shrieked as Kunsel also stood and joined Zack and Cloud.

"A level head will be needed," Tifa stated as she also stood.

"Then I guess I will remain with Vincent to watch the young ones," Nanaki said though he sounded dejected. "I'm sure grandfather will come by."

"You two will have me here," Reeve assured them before Shera joined their small clic.

"Me as well."

"So we're decided then?" Cloud confirmed with the group. "Everyone get yourselves ready to leave in three days. This time we'll bring the war to Jenova!"

_**Alex POV**_

The sun was beaming down through my window as woke up. I grabbed my eye patch and my guitar then headed down the stairs. A night to sleep through this had been just what I needed.

"Morning, Tifa," I smiled before heading out the door.

"Where are you going Alex?" She called after me.

"I am going to Ms. Kaze's place," I called back.

Cloud met me outside. "It seems that you look well rested. You've been asleep for quite a while." He smiled before tossing a helmet at me.

"I'll take you there." Cloud explained before pulling out his motorcycle.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, hop on." I put my helmet on and hopped on to the back of the bike. Feeling the engine come alive was unnerving.

"Have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?" Cloud asked me.

"Nope." I never had ridden a bike but Tenebrous had.

"Hold on," he shouted.

We sped off at dizzying speeds. I am sure that he broke a few speed laws or something. After what seemed like an eternity we arrived in a quiet neighborhood. It screamed suburban housing ironically. Cloud and I hopped off the screaming metal death trap called his motorcycle and approached a house.

Cloud knocked on the door and a knot in my stomach started to form. The door slowly opened and a woman in her early 50's greeted us.

"Cloud, good to see you," she smiled before looking at me. "And you are?"

"Alex, a pleasure to meet you." I smiled.

"Well Alex, you look hungry. I was just making some breakfast." She smiled as we entered the house. I was filled with a certain peace of mind for some odd reason.

"Alex, good morning!" Ms. Kaze smiled.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" she asked.

"We need to make a plan. I am coming with you guys, I know you guys can't trust me but don't worry-" I was interrupted by the old woman who greeted us at the door.

"Breakfast is getting cold. I think we should all eat before getting serious." She motioned us to sit at the table.

"Ok, where is your bathroom?" I asked.

"Down the hall to the right," Rachas replied.

I made my way into the bathroom taking notice of the décor. It has been a while since I have seen myself in the mirrors. I noticed how skinny I looked, and my eye looked sunken in. I was in terrible shape to be honest. I left the bathroom and headed to the table. I noticed the high chair next to Rachas and a baby with snow white hair.

The child took notice of me as well and started to giggle.

"It seems someone likes you." Cloud said before digging in to his meal.

I paid no attention as I began to eat my food. It was actually delicious. Pancakes and some type of meat and eggs. I started to eat like a madman, as if I had not eaten in ages.

"Slow down," the elderly woman ordered before looking to the boys who sat next to her. "Rick, use your napkin. Denzel don't steal Rick's napkin."

"Sorry… it is just that I haven't been eating that much," I said before setting my plate down as the boys also apologized.

"So what is the plan?" Ms. Kaze asked.

"You tell me," I replied.

"Maybe we should visit some Holy places." Ms. Kaze left the table and motioned me to follow her.

"Well maybe we could go to Machu Pichu?" I suggested.

"Why is that?" Ms. Kaze asked.

"Well, when I was in the LifeStream I notice the architectural aesthetics." I replied.

"We could also look in New Orleans for something." She pondered for a moment and with the biggest grin on her face, she said, "Japan."

"Why Japan?" I asked.

"Mt. Fuji mostly, it was viewed as a gateway between Heaven and Earth if I remember correctly. And maybe we can try India as well, Haridwar is known as 'The Gateway of the Gods' after all." I was surprised by how much she knew about these places. I only knew of my own hometown and history books.

"Why not the Nile or the Pyramids in Egypt?" I started to fix my eye patch. I was getting used to the thing but it was still annoying. Maybe I need to get something cooler.

"Hmmm we've got a few days till we have to go so we will need some supplies." Ms. Kaze stated.

"I know potions will be out of the question and weapons as well." I grabbed my dad's necklace.

"How good are you at hand-to-hand?" Ms. Kaze asked.

"Aside from a little boxing and wrestling, that's it. Why you asked Ms. Kaze?" What was she up to?

"We may be in trouble then," she admitted.

"Why?" She seemed to be a good enough fighter.

"There may be a chance that we will be powerless until we kick start the Planet." It hit me then as I realized that we did not have the home court advantage. This was going to be tricky…

_**Normal**_

Ruvie was more than happy to babysit for me once I explained that I needed to do a little shopping. She was oddly understanding of the fact that I needed to go on this mission and Alex needed to be prepared for it.

"What about the Vatican?" Alex suggested as Cloud joined us in the hall.

"The Vati-who?" the swordsman asked as I opened the door.

"Vatican. A Holy city on Earth," I explained to my friend. "Not likely though. We need something… old. Especially since the Earth will have been comatose for 2000 years and the Vatican was established in the 1920's."

Cloud stared at me for a long moment then shrugged. "You seem to have studied that place a lot."

"I was a pilot. I've been to a number of these places," I countered as I walked past Cloud's motorcycle. There was no way that all three of us would fit on that and after my first stint on a bike I will admit that I probably need to stay away from them.

We walked up the street in relative silence before I turned to Cloud. "Does he have a pack?"

"No, we're going to be fully equipping him," Cloud replied quietly.

"You might want to buy a small knife too," I told him. "Earth has regulations limiting blades on travelers to three inches or shorter. And be prepared to ditch that altogether if need be."

Cloud looked horrified. "What can you do with three inches?"

"Quite a bit if you're smart with it," I replied then glanced at Alex. He had no apparent weapon and his guitar wasn't going to arouse any real suspicions but I doubt he would use it as a weapon. "Let's also get some tape and rings to use as knuckles."

"What's a summon?"

Alex's question surprised me a bit as we turned out of my neighborhood and onto a busier street.

"A spirit that you can call on in battle to aid you," Cloud informed the boy. "There are all sorts such as Oden, Titan, Knights of the Round, and Shiva."

"Knights of the Round? Like King Arthur?" Alex's question caused me to misstep.

"Glastonbury Tor!" I murmured as Cloud helped me to steady myself. "Glastonbury Tor!"

"What?" Neither Cloud nor Alex were making the connection.

"King Arthur and his knights! They were from Earth, a place called Camelot now believed to be Glastonbury Tor!"

Cloud looked even more confused as Alex's eyes lit up so I explained. "King Arthur and his knights are the spirits that became Knights of the Round!"

Now Cloud seemed to understand and nodded. "So there might be a connection."

"Better, there was Merlin!"

Now my poor friend was worse than confused.

"Merlin was a famous wizard, very powerful magically speaking. He served and educated King Arthur!"

"You said Earth doesn't have magic!" Cloud stated in aggravation.

"It doesn't which makes this all the more interesting to us as a place to investigate."

Now Cloud caught what I was saying. "Connection to the LifeStream."

"Bingo." I grabbed the door to the camping store I had been leading us to and pulled it open before Cloud's took charge of the door and ushered Alex and me in.

Cloud took charge the moment we hit the area for packs and tugged on straps, checked for weather proofing, thickness of the material, as well as general size of the pack before he set the ones he felt were best before Alex. The boy stared at all the packs then started to check the price tags, visibly gulping at the figures.

Feeling slightly embarrassed for him, I reached out and covered the tags. "You get the quality you pay for. This pack will need to last."

"What about yours?" Alex asked as he glanced between Cloud and me.

"I paid… 1,000 gil for my pack," I admitted after deciding to add a zero to the amount in dollars and spit that out as though it were Gil.

Cloud stared at me gobsmacked before righting himself. "We bought mine second-hand in the slums from a military deserter who needed booze money."

Reaching down, I grabbed a plain black pack and shoved it into Cloud's arms. "Merry Festival of Lights from last year," I informed him before turning to Alex. "Choose one or I will and I am not a fashion forward individual."

Alex realized I was serious and quickly chose a standard looking bag of black and red before I moved us on to the next section. All three of us stocked up on field rations and trail mix, new canteens were chosen for Alex as well as a sleeping bag, and then we were in the weaponry/survival section of the store.

Alex glanced nervously at the blades while Cloud and I compared them then one by one decided each was not worth the money being asked.

"Water shouldn't be much of a problem," I assured Cloud as we walked to the checkout lines. "And the only monsters we would typically encounter on Earth are human criminals."

"I'd still prefer a weapon," Cloud insisted as I handed the clerk some money who did a bit of a double take at the sight of Cloud and me.

"Then we can drop by my plane and pick up the knives I stow on it for emergencies."

Cloud nodded as I collected my change from the oddly blinking clerk who kept looking between us.

"Strife?!"

Cloud jerked his head up at the clerk who had gasped his name. "Something wrong?"

Both Cloud and I recognized the deep look of hero worship that entered the clerk's eyes and were quick to collect our purchases and leave, Alex running behind us.

Our purchases were shoved into Cloud's new pack which he quickly shouldered and then we began our trek to the airport.

"How did you move between the worlds previously?" Cloud asked.

I shrugged faintly. "The first time I wasn't even aware of it and afterwards it always involved water."

We both looked to Alex who looked surprised at his inclusion. "Umm… there was a storm."

Cloud nodded before glancing at the sky. "You think the Goddess will… use the water on us?"

"Probably," I admitted. "I'll be sure to wrap my things in plastic before going."

"I'll bet Cid's excited."

"If he wanted another taste of space then he's going to be disappointed. If he's excited about new airplanes and airships, he might be disappointed since most airports don't let civilians approach the planes except on a boarding gateway."

Cloud was silent for a moment. "Who do you think will watch Lily and Bryce?"

"Elmyra, and Marlene is bound to either move in with Ruvie or Reeve."

"Shera might like to have her," Cloud offered and I nodded in agreement.

We were silent for a minute before Alex finally spoke again.

"So… you have a plane Ms. Kaze?"

"It's Rachas and yes," I informed him as the airfield came into sight.

"Which one?"

"Umm…" I glanced over the lot, picking through the small bunch of crafts that were parked before turning my eyes to the hangar. Had Kunsel, Yuffie, and Barret had my plane hangared?

A familiar patch of blue caught my eye as I headed towards the hangar and I changed directions immediately, veering to the far side of the hangar. It was a good thing that I wasn't holding anything because if I had been it surely would have been dropped.

My plane rested in a heap on the ground; the propeller blades scratched and bent, belly scratched and dented if the plates were present, and the landing gear! My precious bird's landing gear was utterly destroyed, the nose gear was sideways and the tires on all wheels were mere threads! One side was completely collapsed as though it had been stood solely on that strut!

"Oh boy…" someone murmured behind me.

"Is that her plane? What happened to it?" another voice muttered.

"KUN-SEL!" I roared as the situation finally sank in.

_**Shinra**_

"It's weird yo!" Reno insisted to his bosses as he gave his report. "AVALANCHE seems to be gathering supplies, like they're plannin' a trip again! I saw Fair runnin' around with a tent and enough dried food to feed ten fer a week, or maybe a day for just him."

Rufus shifted his eyes to Cissnei who nodded slightly. "Kaze and Strife went out today and bought supplies as well. They were accompanied by a new boy. They also checked on Ms. Kaze's plane though that is going nowhere soon."

The President nodded, fully aware of the… rough landing that had been experienced by Kunsel, Kisaragi, and Wallace. If AVALANCHE went anywhere in the next couple of weeks then it was bound to be by means of the Shera and that was much easier to track. But what were they doing? It was far too cold in most places now to go camping but it seemed to be exactly what they were planning.

A glance at Tseng indicated that he was equally confused.

"Mrs. Fair recently had twins," the Wutaian Turk pointed out which just seemed to make less sense and they all knew it. There was no way that woman would leave her children to go camping. Something important was happening.

"Cissnei, you and Nunchaku are to follow Ms. Kaze at all times. Camp out on her lawn if need be but be discreet. Reno, you and Rude are to investigate Midgar fully. Leave no stone unturned. There is bound to be a clue there somewhere on why they're behaving like this.

"Sir!" Reno declared with a sloppy salute as Cissnei gave a far more professional "Yes sir," and a nod.

_**Normal**_

Cloud must have called Kunsel about my outburst because he managed to dodge me for the rest of the day along with Yuffie and Barret. The plane wrecker did call to admit what he had done and that he was paying to have my bird fixed. The fact that the accident had happened because they were trying to get to Edge to help with dealing with the Remnants and rescuing my son was what finally cooled my anger.

Today AVALANCHE had gathered at Reeve's and my house after we had thoroughly screened for any taps and bugs. Aiden was in his rocker as we gathered to discuss the issues that we were going to encounter by traveling on Earth.

"First thing to know," I began once everyone was seated. "The Earth divides itself into countless nations and regions; many have their own currency and language."

"Like Wutai and the continents?" Zack asked.

"Even more extreme," I responded which caused a number of people to sit up. "People on Earth are suspicious and free travel like what we experience on Gaia does not exist. All travelers between countries have to be documented and their things will usually be searched and catalogued. Anything dangerous or questionable will be confiscated and the owner gets into a LOT of trouble."

Kunsel asked the million Gil question next. "So how are we going to move around?"

"Use your imagination," I replied dryly. "None of us have money or documents."

"So we'll be sneaking in!" Yuffie cheered.

"And we won't be announcing ourselves in any manner," I continued. "We cannot afford any trouble so no weapons in public, no questionable behavior, no asking if we can steal something, and no outright stealing!"

Yuffie groaned loudly.

"Behavior patterns differ from region to region with actions that are acceptable in one being rude in another," I continued. "We can play the tourist card in some countries but don't attract attention or you might be asked for travel documents."

"What about black market documents?" Vincent asked.

Zack nodded in agreement. "Yeah! We could slay a few monsters and buy some documents!"

"There are no monsters on Earth."

Most of AVALANCHE gaped at me except Alex and Aeris.

"Another thing of note is that we can't walk everywhere."

"Can't walk everywhere here either," Cid declared.

"My point is we couldn't walk from one end of the continent to the other in mere days. It would take weeks!"

Now I had the pleasure of seeing everyone go bug eyed. Aeris was the first to recover.

"Because of magic?" she asked and I nodded. It had taken a while to work out but I had come to realize that Gaia was the same size as Earth. The difference was that magic here was unconsciously harnessed by travelers, bending the space between the point of departure and the destination. If someone just walked with no destination in mind across the continent then it would take weeks since the magic wouldn't affect them.

"I'm gonna get ta fly an alien ship!" Cid cheered.

"Moving on, you can't just enter anyone's house or living space. They will call the police if you do, and some might try to defend themselves outright."

"And that would get attention," Kunsel finished for me.

"And our faces plastered on America's Most Wanted." Alex snorted at my joke but everyone else blinked. "That would be almost like a… report on criminals." Now everyone nodded.

"So any trouble and we find ourselves in much deeper trouble," Cloud stated and I nodded.

"During my time there I did formerly acquire documents," I admitted. "Those are no good anymore but if we're caught then I can be identified. Alex can also."

Several of AVALANCHE nodded.

"So ya get out and bust the rest 'o us," Barret concluded.

"No, it means I might be deported or in even worse trouble," I corrected.

"Same," Alex admitted.

Reeve groaned as he sat back, rubbing his temples at what looked to be a looming headache. "You must have been on that Planet for years."

"I was," I admitted which drew looks from everyone. "I… arrived right before my initial emergency landing on the plate before I flew out to Banora and met Cloud and Zack."

Several people winced while some such as Barret and Cid actually laughed.

"Now, places that Alex and I have discussed we may need to visit…"

The meeting went through the afternoon and long into the night before everyone concluded we were as ready as we could be for now. We all agreed to meet at the church at 9am tomorrow morning to begin our next adventure.

Shelke and Shalua surprised Reeve and me the next morning when they knocked on the door at a little past seven in the morning. I had been heating a bottle for Aiden while Reeve tried to slice some fruit since Ruvie and the boys had moved back to her apartment when they arrived.

"She's grown another inch," Shalua reported in a somewhat cold manner, not that I blamed her though. I had been out of touch with them for two days now.

"That's great," I replied as I called a jar of mashed peaches and a baby spoon to me. "Sorry."

"What was that about anyway?" Shalua demanded. "AVALANCHE only when it's a Cetra secret? Shouldn't Shelke be included? And me as her sister?"

"We don't want to draw you in to our fight!" I replied sharply as I opened the jar roughly. Aiden, who had been sleepily rubbing his eyes, woke up abruptly at my tone.

"You have once already and you train Shelke," Shalua pointed out and we both glanced at the silent girl.

"Sorry Shelke," I quietly stated. "I can tell you about Earth but you can't come."

"Why is that Rachas Kaze?" Shelke's tone was a bit flat.

"There's no LifeStream or mako."

Shelke's eyes softened a bit in understanding but Shalua scoffed.

"No LifeStream? Is that even possible? And how does that make it a Cetra secret?"

"Earth is another Planet, a comatose one. Minerva sent a number of Cetra there to escape Jenova's original attack and Shinra." Both sisters seemed mildly shocked then Shalua was madder than ever.

"So why didn't she send Shelke there?!"

"Probably because she couldn't talk to Shelke previously," I defended. From his high chair Aiden made a face at the sharp voices and finally wailed. Unclipping his safety belt, I gently lifted him and began to soothingly pat his back.

"We're going to Earth to get rid of Jenova once and for all," I continued as Aiden cried against my shoulder.

"Jenova from the Jenova Project?" Shelke asked.

"Yeah, her."

"Wasn't she a Cetra also?"

"No. She was mistaken for one."

"So what did that make Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal?"

"Very unfortunate," I answered truthfully as Aiden began to settle.

"How long will you be gone?" Shalua finally asked in a tired voice.

"I don't know." My response drew a sigh from Shalua who shook her head.

"When do you depart?"

"Today."

Shalua nodded slightly before heading for the door. "Shelke will be starting school this week, only a limited schedule though. The headmaster thought it best for her to start now rather than at the turn of the year so the other students would have the break to get used to her."

"Care to join us for breakfast then?" Reeve asked as he offered a sloppily chopped apple.

Surprisingly the sisters did stay and Shalua even volunteered to drive us when it was time to head for the church. As we were piling into her car, the sisters in front with Reeve, Cait Sith, Aiden in his carrier, and me in the back, I noticed Cissnei and Nunchaku at the end of the block. They didn't have a car with them so it seemed likely that we would get away.

"You have noticed the Turks recently?" Reeve whispered.

"Hard not to," I replied. "We didn't have the time to be subtle."

_**Turks**_

Rod had just gotten his new bike from the shop the previous day so when Cissnei called he had been eager to try it out. He thrilled at how smoothly it shifted gears and sped through the building city towards the route Cissnei had indicated.

The car was easy to spot since there were so few currently and he followed it from a block behind across town to the city limits where he stopped as he watched it bounce along the broken pavement towards Midgar.

Grabbing his phone, Rod immediately pressed the 3 on his rapid dial and waited the few seconds it took for the owner to pick up.

"What?" a voice griped over the line.

"Kaze, Tuesti, and two others in a vehicle heading for Midgar. Looks like they're heading for the church."

"Good, we're in the area yo. Maybe Rude and me'll finally see some action."

_**Normal**_

Neither Shelke nor Shalua decided to come into the church so we parted outside before the two left. Reeve fully intended to drive back to Edge with Shera so they departed immediately.

Shera had borrowed a van that day to help get everyone to the church and had delivered Cid, Barret, Aeris, Alex, and Yuffie. Kunsel had driven himself on his bike as had Zack and Cloud with Tifa as a passenger. Nanaki and Vincent were present also even if our resident gunner was silent and Nanaki was the one wishing everyone good luck.

"So, what's going to happen?" Zack finally asked once we were all assembled.

"We wait," Aeris said as she glanced forlornly out the door. She and Zack had left their babies at home with her mother.

"For what?" Cid asked after a moment.

Silence was the answer as the minutes crawled by then a glowing caught my attention from the pool.

"That?" Barret asked as he walked towards the water and looked in.

Tifa followed him as did Cloud and they both looked in as well. Minerva's image appeared over the water moments later.

"I'm glad you all came," she stated as she looked over our party. "As you are sure to realize, I can get to Earth and back but until the LifeStream there is active again, you will be just normal humans. No magic, no limit breaks, no super strength. This will also be a disorienting trip for you due to there needing to be a timeshift."

"Timeshift?" Tifa asked and to her surprise, Minerva nodded.

"The Calamity will land on Earth on Dec. 21, 2012 in their years. All of you will land on July 27, 2013 which is the soonest I can sense her presence again."

"Why so much later?" Cloud asked.

"If you go before, then you will literally be hunting for a head on a planet full of them, even once the LifeStream is awake and I doubt you want to wait months to finish her."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"If you are going, please enter the pool," Minerva instructed.

I turned and gave Reeve a firm hug and goodbye kiss before giving one to Aiden as well then pulled both of the men in my life close. Aiden didn't understand what was going on, just that he was being hugged and kissed and squealed. Reeve hugged me back just as firmly.

Cid was saying goodbye to Shera as well while everyone else said goodbye to Vincent and Nanaki.

Finally I had to pull away and took a step towards the pool. Reeve had Aiden in arm as I did and seemed to gulp.

Turning back to the water, I found the image of Minerva was gone and that Zack, Cloud, Tifa, Barret, and Alex were already in the water. Yuffie and Kunsel were standing next to the edge of the pool wrapping Yuffie's pack in plastic. I scooped up Cait Sith myself and slowly entered to strangely warm pool, Aeris right beside me. Then I was staring at Reeve again, determined that his and Aiden's faces would be the last ones I saw.

"Ready!" Yuffie shouted as she jumped into the water with Kunsel but I still didn't tear my eyes from Reeve's. Cid finally tore himself from Shera then and was the last to enter the pool.

The light that shined from the pool slowly grew brighter and brighter and the water seemed to grow warmer but still I stared out at Reeve and our son.

"WOAH! AHHHH!" SPLASH!

My eyes tore away from Reeve's as I was hit by a wave of water and in the intensifying light I found myself staring at the soaking form of a certain red head.

"RENO?!"

Any reply he might have attempted was cut off as the somewhat familiar sensation of water closing around me hit and suddenly feeling as though I were being dragged beneath the surface. This time was different though as the spinning sensation was far more intense. I wasn't just spinning this time, I was careening! Flipping head over heel while spinning through a tunnel where although there was no air I didn't have to breathe. Reno had been not even three feet from me but I couldn't see him, I couldn't even see Cait Sith who I could feel in my arms.

Finally the insane merry-go-round came to a lurching stop and I hit ground gently which was beyond surprising.

My vision cleared after a moment and I blinked as I gazed around the place we had landed in.

It appeared to be an auditorium, thankfully empty, and we were on a stage of sorts. An oddly decorated stage that resembled a chessboard.

A quick head count later told me that everyone had made it and that we had picked up two additions, namely Reno and Rude. Both looked utterly baffled by their surroundings.

"Hey! What'er you guys doing up there?" a voice called out and I turned to see what looked to be a stage hand heading towards us. "This ain't no place for photos! We're settin' up!"

"Sorry!" I replied first as my gaze finally caught his badge before I took a second glance at the stage. "Just really excited."

The man smiled sternly before pointing at the exit. "The con's out there, human chess match's in two hours." He half turned then sighed. "Enjoy Metrocon."

I gulped shallowly as my eyes turned back to the stage décor and found I recognized it now. We had literally come through the inter-dimensional portal prop used to introduce the pieces for the human chess match.

We were in Tampa. In the convention center. During an anime convention. We might actually blend in!


	32. Chapter 32

Saria: (humming softly as she writes)

Zas: Man… She seems to have found some sort of inspiration.

Tori: Of course she did! My brownies! (brownie is stolen and bitten into by SA)

SA: (spits out the bite of brownie) Nope. They're bland and salty.

Tori: (eyes widen, taste a brownie then glares at Zas)

Zas: …Okay! So I added some salt, flour, and molasses! It wasn't-

Tori: (attacks Zas with the plate of brownies)

zzzzzzzzzz

"So where is this place and what happened yo?" Reno asked and for once when I grabbed someone by the ear it wasn't Zack. Rude followed silently as I dragged Reno off the stage towards the exit for the auditorium, AVALANCHE following slightly behind.

"You've interloped on a secret mission assigned to us by the Goddess," I stated as a way to make sure they understood how serious this was. I forgot one thing: I had met Minerva; they hadn't and seemed to be Atheists.

Reno laughed a bit even as he struck my wrist and forced my hand to release him. "Like the mission to save the Planet yo?"

"That was serious also if you remember correctly."

Reno huffed for a moment as Rude silently crossed his arms, obviously awaiting a better explanation.

"We have been tasked to find Jenova and destroy her once and for all. She used the recent battles to cover up her escape from Gaia and sent herself to a comatose Planet that Minerva has used as a protected environment to try to rebuild her Cetra population."

Both Turks stared at me, Reno's mouth parting slightly before Rude spoke.

"Another… Planet?" He sounded annoyed, exasperated, and worried.

"Don't believe me just yet," I replied.

_**Alex POV**_

"Of all the places in the world, we are lucky enough to have landed in a friggin convention!" I screamed. For starters there is a small chance that AVALANCHE will notice that their world was made into a video game, people might take pictures of them, and oh, by the goddess herself... we may be arrested!

"What's wrong kid?" Cid asked me.

"A lot of things. Follow me, we need to get out-" I notice everyone had already walked ahead of me except for Cid.

Jumping forward, I declared, "We need to get it moving gramps!"

"Listen here!" Cid shouted chasing after me.

A lot has changed since I was gone and I could tell that but it did not matter. We needed to get out of here, fast.

" !" I shouted but she seemed to be busy talking to an Axel-looking character in a business suit and a bald guy. The bald guy took notice of me and seemed shocked.

"Reno it's him!" The bald one pointed to me.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?" Reno shouted before getting into a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" I took a step back and shifted into my wrestling stance.

"Boys calm down!" Ms. Kaze called as she tried to bring order back.

"I thought you were dead!" Reno shouted.

_**Normal**_

Typical, the Turks get serious the moment they think they have identified an enemy. Reaching out, I broke both Turks' stances by grabbing both of their ears this time while Cloud put a reassuring hand on Alex's shoulder.

"This isn't the same guy," I told the Turks in a quiet voice that screamed 'listen-or-else'. "He is with us and a member of our troop. Any actions taken against him will not be tolerated."

Glancing around, I decided I may as well brief our location and what we needed to do immediately. "We need to leave the convention center because I guarantee there is nothing here. When we leave, we'll move down the hallway, then down the stairs to the escalators, and the main entrance will be right ahead of us. Don't talk to anyone, they are bound to bring up topics you won't know about and you'll seem suspicious. If someone asks for a ticket or badge, tell them we are looking for registration. If someone wants a picture, tell them you have a pressing matter and to find you later." Damn I hope it's early and no one is here yet.

My wish is partially realized when I spy a clock that indicates it's just after 10am meaning the con is not likely to be in full swing yet. Turning right, I rush down the hallway, past the small restaurant where people are still purchasing muffins and juice, past the balcony sitting area, then go down the stairs two at a time and jump the last few. My eleven companions are mostly right behind me and we move to the escalator which already has a number of costumed people coming up and down on. The floor below looks like a deathtrap of people.

"Oh my god!" someone calls before we are even off the elevator and a girl wearing a very bad red wig pushes forward and latches onto Reno. "GREAT COSTUME!"

Reno looks confused, uncomfortable, and bordering on taking violent action before Rude stops him. The girl eventually lets go but by then two more have begun rounding up AVALANCHE members for pictures. Zack seemed intent to play along and struck a few poses while Aeris giggled nervously, Cloud seemed to question his friend's sanity, and Tifa got them moving again.

It should have only taken a minute or two to get from the elevators to the doors; it took the better of five due to people wanting pictures. Yuffie had to be rescued once when an obvious fan actually picked her up and declared her to be "the cutest little Yu-". He got cut off when I stamped hard on his foot and grabbed a rather murderous looking Yuffie.

"Cute? CUTE?!" Yuffie fumed angrily as we finally left the crowded area and got to the doors. "I'm SEXY! NOT CUTE!"

"Yur sexy as a 2 by 4," Cid declared with a laugh.

I felt my own eye twitch at the comment. Though my facial features were more like Aeris's, speaking in terms of general body shape I was more like Yuffie and I knew it. I was just a bit taller than her which wasn't saying much so when Yuffie decided to attack Cid I did nothing to stop her. That idiot should know better.

_**Alex POV**_

I breathed a heavy sigh of relief as we finally reached the doors to the convention center. Man, all that dodging of security and the onlookers (even if we couldn't totally avoid those) kind of remind me of that time when…

"Rachas, I think it was fate for me to be here." I said as we pushed our way through the doors to the street.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because this was like the time when you, Cloud, Zack, and Barret snuck in to the Sector 1 reactor." It was all coming back to me. I read about her adventures somewhere… but where?

Rachas stared at me for a moment. "How did you know about that?"

"I think it was a fan fiction?" I admitted to her.

"Ok…" she seemed confused.

Finally out on the street, I took a deep breath of Earth air and almost blanched. The air seemed stale and dull!

"Fuck what was that all about?" Cid shouted.

"Well it's complicated but I am sure Rachas can explain," I replied as I noticed him tossing a cloth to Cloud who was flushed a deep red and had what appeared to be lipstick marks on his cheek.

_**Normal**_

I almost rolled my eyes at Alex for being so quick to dump responsibility on me. "You look like some the characters from a movie," I explained as I led everyone to the street and raced across when there was an ebbing in the traffic. Reno and Cid followed shortly while everyone else hesitated for a moment before racing across also. The hotel we were now in front of had a Starbucks inside and I stepped on the urge to get a chai latte. Not hard to do once I realized we had no money and I also remembered the taste of food last time I was here.

We held our next meeting in a small courtyard next to the hotel that had a tram station situated in the middle.

"So where to from here?" Kunsel asked as I set Cait Sith down and pulled my pack around.

"Just a moment," I replied as I yanked the sheet of paper that had our destinations listed on it. "New Orleans."

Reno and Rude looked confused but chose to keep their mouths shut for now.

"Can we make it by walking?" Tifa asked next and I shook my head.

"We're going to need to get some sort of transportation; a car, truck, preferably a bus." Geez, twelve people and a cat trying to fit into a single vehicle… And we'd need gas to boot!

"Easy! I can hotwire a car in my sleep!" Reno declared as he glanced at the parking garage behind us.

"Don't even think about it," I snarled. "The police on this world would give chase before we could get too far." I said this mainly because we might have to pay a parking fee if we stole a vehicle, and we had no idea when the owners would be back for it.

"So we need to rent one," Kunsel stated and I instantly saw a problem. That would require identification and money, something none of us had!

"We need money to do that!" I replied.

Zack nodded sagely at my comment. "Alright, everyone split up and find some Earth gil! Meet back here in one hour!"

I tried to grab Yuffie before she ran for it but was unsuccessful. Reno and Rude sauntered away and I viciously hoped they got lost.

"Rachas, where are the docks?"

I turned to stare at Alex before shrugging and gesturing down the street. "They're pretty close, just straight down this street if my memory is correct."

Too soon I found myself alone with Cait Sith in the courtyard and as much as I hated to admit it, I did need to find some money. Praying the garage didn't have any cameras, I headed to check it out as well as the vehicles. If someone left their car unlocked then they might have some spare change in the center console or cup holders of their cars.

_**Reno and Rude**_

Having been on the streets when he was young, Reno had an easy enough time finding people who had some extra cash. Thus he and Rude were now walking along right behind a rather well-dressed man into a building then to the elevators.

Rude leaned forward and pressed a random button after the man while Reno used the momentary distraction to locate the man's wallet. There were some bills in it that he was unfamiliar with but he grabbed them just the same before tucking the wallet back into its place.

"What do ya think of this yo?" Reno asked as he handed the bills to Rude after their target had gotten off of the elevator.

Rude stared at the bills, clearly some sort of gil that he had never seen before. "Either real or the most elaborate hoax ever," he finally decided.

Reno shrugged as the elevator finally stopped and Rude hit the button for the first floor again. Several floors down though the machine stopped again and another well-dressed man boarded the elevator with a courteous nod to them both.

Rude coughed loudly and Reno once again grabbed the man's wallet and relieved it of several bills.

_**Zack, Cloud, Aeris, and Tifa**_

Cloud would have never guessed that Tifa knew how to steal but she was quick to point out to him that after the destruction of Nibelheim although Master Zangan had helped her they had still had expenses that couldn't be covered. She had learned to steal to try to make ends meet. The former AVALANCHE had also used those skills to help gain armaments.

Thus they found themselves in a nice shopping area as Tifa quietly stole small amounts of strange coins and bills from people and passed the stuff to Aeris who brought it to him and Zack. They were stationed at a water fountain.

Zack was currently studying one of the coins, a large silvery thing with a head on one side and the image of a mountain on the other. "They're not all the same," the former SOLDIER stated as he showed Cloud another coin that had a strange looking animal on the back.

"How much is a quarter dollar?" Cloud asked in return as he flipped the coin over.

Zack shrugged before glancing behind him and suddenly grinning. "I don't know but there are lots in the fountain!"

_**Yuffie**_

The mini-ninja wasn't sure what kind of gil people on this Planet used but she prided herself in being able to grab wallets and anything that wasn't nailed down. Still though, she knew there were bigger scores to be had and thus she found herself running into a hotel.

Though the staff gave her some odd looks, she easily circumvented them and headed for the top floor where the richest guests stayed. The locks weren't like anything she had ever seen though!

For several minutes Yuffie scratched her head and tried to figure out how you were supposed to pick this strange electric looking thing. There was no keyhole! Only thing there was happened to look like a card slot.

Scrunching up her face, Yuffie quickly made a new plan and headed downstairs to the bar where she was surprised to find there were already a number of people drinking. Easier targets there could never be.

_**Kunsel, Barret, and Cid**_

Despite Kunsel now having some ninja training, he didn't trust himself to be able to steal from people. Besides, one of Rachas's rules was for no outright stealing. Pickpocketing wasn't outright but it could still get you in trouble. And since neither Cid nor Barret had any skills to steal, Kunsel had deferred to a slightly more… covert solution.

"Alright," he instructed Barret as they watched their target get into his car. "While he's still in the parking lot stumble out in front of his car. He should be going slowly enough that you won't get hurt."

"Ya sure o' this?" Barret demanded as he glanced at Cid who was going to be their second "witness" since Kunsel would be the first.

"Positive. He won't want the attention of law enforcement. We all saw the guy take that money from the register at the place he works at, a pretty big amount too! He should have no problem parting with some to cover his butt here!"

_**Alex POV**_

"Fashion has taken a turn for the worst." I whispered to myself as I observed some girls my age while heading towards the docks. I was currently walking up an oddly quaint looking street and some of the larger boats were already visible over several of the shops. Finally I seemed to find the entrance to the shipyard.

"Maybe I can find some work here?" I wondered as I walked towards a shaggy boathouse.

It smelled like the bayou, which must be a good sign. It was empty though; the only thing that filled the room was the smell of cheap bourbon and Nat King Cole.

"Damn jus ma luck!" a man shouted as he enters the boathouse from an unseen location.

I was nervous and wondered why he seemed so angry.

"What is it chile?" he shouted/demanded.

"We need to get to New Orleans and my friends and I are willing to work." I managed to sat without stammering.

"Well just ma luck, I lost somema crew to some weird rash," he replied before looking me up and down. "Say, what happen to yo eye chile?"

"I lost it?" I offered.

"You sure are funny." The man started to laugh before pulling out a cigarette. "How many of ya?" He asked before taking a long drag.

"12 and one cat."

"Is dat counting you or are you dumb?" he asked before blowing out a big breath. "Hmmm you don't seem much of a fisherman." He took another puff. "But I'll guess you will do."

"Thank you, I never got your name." I stuck my hand out for a shake to seal the deal.

"Jus call me Captain chile." He replied and shook my hand. "I hope yall ain't no runaways or something."

"What time will we be departing Captain?" I asked.

"Four hours. Gotta stock the ship and such," Captain stated.

I headed outside again and breathed the fresh air. I could not make heads or tails of the captain. He seems like an okay guy.

I started getting weird glances from random fishermen. I guess it was the eye patch, which means I might have to ditch it as well. But what will I do? I mean I could get some glasses and a glass eye. On the other hand, I could just ditch it altogether and cover it with my hair.

I returned to the group with the biggest grin on my face.

_**Normal**_

A rather surprising number of people don't lock their cars and I was able to collect a fair amount of change. I didn't touch anything in the cars though for several I was severely tempted to gather some of the heaping garbage and charge the owners for cleaning up their biohazards known vehicles.

I wasn't the first back to the square though it is quite likely that I had gone the shortest distance. Aeris, Zack, and Cloud were already waiting in the square, the flower girl giving her dripping wet husband and his friend a very stern look.

"What happened?" I asked as soon as I wouldn't have to shout to be heard.

Zack grinned at me in his puppy-like manner and held up a heavy looking bag. "We got some Earth gil!"

Aeris rolled her eyes when I glanced at her for an explanation. "They jumped into a fountain that had coins in it."

I was instantly torn between laughing and yelling. That was a surefire way to get caught!

"Thankfully Tifa was able to convince the guards that they were… special," Aeris continued which helped me relax some. It wouldn't work everywhere but hopefully these two will have learned a lesson from this.

Taking the bag from Zack, I tossed in my small offering then handed it back over. "So where is Tifa?"

"Right here," came a voice from behind me as Tifa appeared while dragging a distraught looking Yuffie behind her. "Found this one attempting to break a man's wrist in the bar."

"He called me cute and hit my ass!" Yuffie defended. "Not my fault he's an idiot!"

"Luckily the bartender thought the same thing," Tifa replied as she made Yuffie sit next to the dripping Cloud.

Reno and Rude strolled up a minute later and the red head shoved a stack of bills into my hands. The thickness of the stack and numbers I saw on the bills made my eyes widen a bit.

Kunsel, Barret, and Cid arrived next, Barret being helped along a bit by the other two.

"Damn it! Said he'd go slow!" Barret griped as they settled him onto a bench next to Zack.

"He was! You have barely more than a scratch!" Kunsel declared in exasperation before handing Tifa a roll of bills who in turn passed them to me. "Guy gave us what he said was 500 dollars to 'not call the cops'."

"You conned someone?" I asked flatly even as I started to realize where all the money was coming from. Like it or not, we had all resorted to stealing.

"How'd you do it?!" Yuffie called out excitedly as she jumped up next to Kunsel. "Did you drive him hard? Choose a hard target or an easy one-" Yuffie cut off as a group of kids in their late teens dressed in capes skipped past us singing "We're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!"

I tuned them out as I noticed Alex approaching us. With the money we had now we might be able to get bus or train tickets for all of us to New Orleans.

Alex glanced at the sopping wet duo and his curiosity was obviously peaked.

"What happened?"

"We got Earth gil!" Zack still sounded very proud of himself.

Alex actually face palmed while several others just gave the former SOLDIER a pitying or annoyed look.

"Anyway, I think I got us jobs and a ride to New Orleans," Alex informed us a moment later.

Cid raised his eyebrows. "How the fuck did'ya do that?"

"Well it wasn't easy. It took me forever to find it; I mean if it took any longer I would have been as old as you," Alex teased with a half-smile.

"What was that you little –" I chose that moment to interrupt Cid.

"How long before we depart?"

"Little less than four hours," Alex replied. "We can get something to eat!"

I was instantly worried and wanted nothing more than to object. Aeris of course noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I nervously smiled at her. "Well, the food here may be… different?"

"Come on! You've been here, it's edible!" Alex declared as he pointed down the street he had just come from. "I even saw a McDonald's that way!"

I had hated McDonald's even before going to Gaia, and I remembered all too well the taste of QUALITY food when I had temporarily returned. I was not going to eat mass produced crud especially knowing what was in it without the guilty pleasure of flavor!

"McDonald's?" Zack asked and Alex nodded.

"It's a place for burgers and fries!"

"I'm in yo!" Reno declared and I realized I was going to be outvoted. There was a reason I had packed food and it wasn't because I thought we would be unable to get any.

With Zack and Reno agreeing, it was a foregone conclusion of where we would end up and I soon found myself trooping after everyone into the fast food joint that smelled strongly of grease, fat, fries, and fried meat. Several took deep breaths and gazed around hungrily, wondering what to get. Others such as Tifa, Aeris, Rude, and myself stayed a bit more back.

"Meals? Man those look good!" Zack declared as he stared at the overhead menu. Man was he in for a letdown.

"Ice cream! I want a hot fudge sundae!" Yuffie was pointing at the menu as she grinned and spun.

"Guys! Look'it this yo!" Reno had discovered the fountain drink dispenser and was tapping the nozzles to spray the soda.

Cid looked confused as he stared at several of the items. "Onion rings? McFlurry?"

Finally deciding to give the poor cashier a break, I pushed to the front of the crew to the register.

"Okay, everyone place your orders! The various sights will still be there after you do!" I turned to the cashier then. "This will be one party, one check."

"A-alright…" the elderly woman replied from behind the register. Honestly, when did fast food become a business for the elderly instead of teenagers?

Yuffie went first and ordered a fish sandwich meal with a hot fudge sundae. Zack and Reno both ordered Big Mac meals, Cloud and Cid both ordered Bacon and Cheese Quarter Pounder meals. Barret joined Cloud and Cid for the Bacon Cheese burger after some consideration and questions. Alex just got a chicken McNuggets meal. Kunsel, Tifa, and Aeris all agreed on Grilled Chicken meals. I was the odd man out as I paid then headed for a table as AVALANCHE plus the Turks collected their cups and headed for the soda machine.

Pulling out a bag of my favorite trail mix which consisted of dried cherries, cranberries, pistachios, and dark chocolate bits, I watched as the crew hovered around the machine and read the different labels.

"Orange soda for me!" Alex declared as he shoved his cup under the nozzle and started the flow of the beverage.

"Mountain dew! No, Dr. Pepper. No, strawberry!" Yuffie declared as she changed her mind several times before finally settling on the strawberry soda. Aeris also got strawberry while Tifa selected the Dr. Pepper. Reno got Coke as did Cloud. Rude got Root Beer along with Cid, Zack got Orange also. Kunsel finished off the line up by selecting Dr. Pepper also.

The group began heading for where I sat and almost made it before Zack took a big gulp from his soda and promptly spat it out into Reno's hair.

"YUCK!" he declared loudly with a disgusted look before turning to dump out the drink and try another. Reno yelped loudly before shoving his drink into Rude's hands and heading for the bathroom.

"Why didn't you order… something…?" Tifa asked as she slid into the booth across from me with Cloud as she noticed my bag of trail mix.

"I don't like these sorts of places to start with," I replied as I popped a cranberry piece into my mouth. "And even if I did, I've gone through this before."

"This?" Tifa asked as Cloud took a sip of his drink. From the various tables around us where Turk and AVALANCHE had settled there were various sounds of gagging, spitting, and general discomfort. Yuffie had already jumped up to join Zack at the soda machine who was now sampling every soda on the line up.

"Yep, the initial shock of there not being magic in food here. Everything is packed with hormones to make it grow; packed, processed, and preservatives added. I could hardly eat when I was last here."

Tifa looked vaguely sick and now seemed to understand why I had insisted upon us bringing a good supply of field rations. Cloud seemed to understand also as he shoved his cup away dejectedly.

"EVEN THE WATER TASTES BAD!" Zack exclaimed from the machine, looking thoroughly upset.

Reno finally appeared from the bathroom, his head red hair soaking wet as he shot a glare at Zack before heading to the table he and Rude had to themselves. He grabbed his cup from his partner, took a large sip, and promptly did to Rude the exact same thing Zack had done to him except to Rude's face. The silent Turk rose with the same quiet he always displayed and headed to the bathroom.

"Your orders up!" the elderly woman called from the counter and the various members of AVALANCHE went to collect their food though the original spring they had had to their steps was now gone. Tifa and Aeris actually looked terrified about trying their meals.

Zack was the first to dig into his food but showed no signs of enjoyment. Reno, Kunsel, Rude, and Cloud all started to eat after him but their displeasure was obvious.

"Gah! Now I know why you were thin," Yuffie stated as she finished sampling her food, barely taking even a bite of her ice cream sundae. "How do people survive here?"

"They've never had anything else," I replied as I resealed my bag of trail mix. I had no idea how long we were going to be on Earth and I needed my food to last as long as possible.

Cid was shivering in disgust as he attempted to finish an onion ring, his sandwich abandoned. He glared at Zack as the ex-SOLDIER managed to down all his food. "How can ya eat this shit?"

"Compared to what the cafeteria at Shinra served, this is better than some of the meals."

"Remember that meatloaf they served every Tuesday?" Kunsel asked.

Zack laughed slightly. "Yeah, I ate all of it one time and I was sick for a week! After that I learned no matter how hungry I am to not eat more than a quarter of it!"

"Quarter…" Cloud murmured before he glanced at Zack. "Was it purple and orange?"

"The meatloaf? Yeah! I thought it was mixed with peanut butter and jelly when I first saw it which seemed awesome at th- Cloud! You remembered!" Zack looked ready to dance on the chair before making a face. "Sorry you had to remember that disgusting thing."

"Wasn't as bad as Blue Surprise that they sometimes served for breakfast," Reno cut it as he threw down the last bites of his sandwich.

The conversation might have been funny at any other time but most of AVALANCHE was currently being faced with what for them was the worst food they had ever experienced and were not in the mood.

Aside from the SOLDIERs and Turks, Barret and Tifa were the only ones capable of eating more than a few bites but even they quit at halfway. Cid was wiping his tongue with a napkin while Yuffie looked desperately for anything to get rid of the taste in her mouth.

"Maybe your wondrous Goddess will send you guys some apples?" Reno teased as everyone who couldn't finish dumped their food into the trash bins. "So, what'er we gonna do at destination number one yo?"

"Research," I told them as we moved down the street. I didn't intend to find anything in New Orleans except a port that was easier to sneak around than New York was bound to be, but there was one very dangerous possibility in New Orleans. "When we're in New Orleans I'm going to try to get in touch with certain individuals who can be… dangerous. Voodoo practitioners."

"Voodoo?!" Alex demanded loudly as he gave me a sharp look. "You want to mess with voodoo?!"

"Not particularly but we might get a hint," I offered. I had known some people who practiced voodoo when I lived on Earth previously and it was scarier than anything. But these people seemed the most likely to know and feel if something was different or wrong with their surroundings. Plus it was usually easier to find practitioners of voodoo than wiccans.

We arrived at the shipyard early and were introduced by Alex to the Captain. Cid instantly went rigid at this man having a title that he had but relaxed quickly enough once he and the Captain had exchanged a few words. Since we were early and his crew was lacking, we found ourselves helping in the loading of the ship, Aeris automatically being given small, light objects to help with.

"We gots two shifts on this boat," the Captain explained right before launch. "Theys be the day shift and night shift. Since theres bein' twelve o' you, we split ya down the middle. So, who bein' the cook?"

All fingers except the Turks were instantly trained on me.

_**Alex**_ _**POV**_

"Well the ride isn't that bad," I said as I comforted a very seasick ninja.

"Easy for you to say-" Yuffie managed to gurgle before hurling again.

The Captain approached with a concerned expression. "What wrong wit dat girl?"

"She is a little sea sick that's all." I replied. It has been six hours since we left Tampa bay and it was getting dark. The Captain had divided us into two groups of six for the different shifts. Rachas was the cook. Yuffie, Cloud, Rachas, Tifa, Rude, the Captain, and I were to work by day. Zack, Cid, Reno, Kunsel, Barret, and Aeris took the night shift. I probably had maybe a few days before things got crazy. Once we were in New Orleans I had to make sure of something. Things start to return once you have truly woken up.

"Alex, help me scrub the deck!" Cloud shouted. I hope that this could pay our way for a little while. I also hope dinner will be served soon because I am starving.

_**Normal**_

I should have known that when the Captain declared that he wanted a cook that the galley would be a stinking mess. There had been plates on every surface, utensils scattered with the, bowls containing the dregs of whatever they had previously held, and pots on the stove, all clearly unwashed.

It had taken over four hours to get everything clean including the counters before I even attempted to look into the pantry and freezer to figure out what was available. I was slightly surprised to discover that though the kitchen itself had been in terrible shape, these were supplied at a level worthy of New Orleans.

It was with great relish that I pulled out and started prepping chicken breasts and Andouille sausage for Jambalaya. It didn't occur to me until everything was prepped that I wasn't likely to eat this. It didn't stop me for savoring the scent of the dish though.

_**Alex POV**_

"Dinner's ready!" Rachas shouted.

Those of us on duty finished up and headed for the dining hall. The food smelt great and Captain visibly enjoyed it.

"Ohh girl how ya know how ta cook like dat?" He asked as he took a spoonful of the dish.

"My Grandma taught me," she replied with a friendly smile.

"Do ya got a man, cuz it be a mighty shame if ya don't," Captain asked before eating another spoonful.

Though the Captain was obviously relishing the food, nobody else was even attempting to eat except two crewmembers, too disturbed from the incident involving food earlier. Not even Ms. Kaze was eating. The Captain seemed to be getting suspicious though as he noticed none of us touching the food. Someone was going to have to start eating to show him everything was okay. Aeris took the initiative.

"Alex, are you ok? You haven't eaten a thing." Aeris declared, looked concerned.

Groaning at the realization that I was the youngest and thus the sacrificial lamb for the sake of my health, I took my first bite.

'It's weird; shouldn't the food taste like sand paper or something?' I thought to myself. Evidently, it tasted actually the opposite. Was this her doing?

"Oh, I'm fine." I lied but something was off.

"Chile, eat so you can grow a few inches," Captain told Yuffie.

"Un, yeah." Yuffie glanced at me for a moment to get any clue about the food and I smiled slightly to reassure her before she took the plunge also by way of a bite. Her honest reaction of beginning to wolf down the food caused everyone else to hesitantly taste the dish before a general sigh of relief was heard and everyone tucked in.

"Does anyone play something?" Captain eventually asked us.

"Yeah, I play the guitar but I left it at home." I answered.

"Shame some music would've been fine right about now." Captain said before leaving the table. "Well night crew needs to be up and running in an hour. If you need me I will be in ma quarters." With that statement he left.

The table grew silent as Reno started to stare at me.

"So since we got time, how did you come back from the dead?" he finally asked.

"Well, I remember getting stabbed by Ms. Kaze and then waking up in Limbo. The Goddess told me I was to get a second chance but it kinda cost me an eye." I said before removing off my eye patch to show my missing eye.

"Freaky!" Reno declared.

"What the hell?" Cid shouted.

Everyone else just stood in shock.

"Now next time don't ask me again about what happened." I replied coldly before leaving the dining room for some fresh air.

_**Normal**_

After the surprise of finding the food I had made to be palatable and everyone else had made up for some calories they had missed during the day, I gathered up the dishes before taking them to the galley then filling two more bowls with Jambalaya and taking that to the pilot house for the helmsmen.

The day shift of this position and the night man were both up and discussing something when I arrived, neither choosing to go quiet at my arrival.

"I'm tellin' ya it's like a plague!" one of the men stated. "Cept the Captain we're all that's left o' the crew! Why we gotta stay separate!"

"What of Captain?" the gruffer looking man demanded. "He be talkin' n' dealin' with more people. Ask me, those idiots probably put their hands where they shouldn't an now they's dealin' with that mistake."

"I saw the rashes! Black as can be and they pussin' black!"

I tripped as both men accepted their bowls of Jambalaya. "Black rashes?" I demanded.

"Sorry, don't mean ta scare a lady," the first man replied. "But been happenin' ta lots o' people now but governments keepin it real hush hush."

I shook my head. "Are you sure of what you saw as far as those rashes went?"

"Quite. One o' the men had a boy, real educated fella. Said it sounded like b-bo-bu?"

"Bubonic plague?"

The man nodded as he took a bite of his Jambalaya.

"Where did they go before contracting it?"

Both men shrugged before the second spoke again.

"They all just comin' back from long leave, we don't know where's they been. Stick ta the sea though is best I say. Nothin' keeps ya clean and sickness away like sea water."

I nodded before excusing myself and practically running back to the galley, hoping everyone was still around. I ran into Alex along the way.

"Come on!" I said as I grabbed the shocked boy's arm.

"What?" Alex managed as I pulled him along.

"The Captain's old crew! They all got black rashes!" I explained.

Alex looked confused for a moment. "Yeah, he told me earlier. It was how we got these jobs."

I almost kicked myself. Geostigma had been practically obliterated by the time Alex had been brought in by Jenova, and it was her puppet that would have known of it after.

"Geostigma." I uttered the word as if it was a curse and Alex seemed to connect the dots.

"You think?"

Aeris was the only one left in the galley and I trusted her to the word on to the rest of the night shift. She was doing the dishes when I entered.

"I put the rest of the dinner in the-"

"Geostigma." The word got Aeris to set down the plate she was drying and turn to us.

"Already?" she demanded and I nodded.

"I didn't see the victims, but the Captain's sick crew apparently have rashes, black ones that are secreting black pus."

Aeris shivered while Alex looked mildly sick.

_**Night Shift**_

Though he had lain down and gotten a few hours of sleep earlier, Reno was dead tired as he yanked at the nets used for fishing to free his hair. The Captain had come by a while ago to check the nets and decided some of them needed to be mended and he decided Reno looked like an excellent knot tier. He was but this was not quite what he expected to be tying one day.

Still, he was a Turk and part of his mission was to find out what AVALANCHE was up to. If he had to mend a net for that to happen, he'd do it.

Fair, Kunsel, Wallace, and Highwind were also on deck, sorting through fish and tossing those that were too small overboard and ones that were large enough into the hold to be frozen. Two men that the Captain hadn't bothered to introduce previously were operating the crane that lowered the net currently in use as well as releasing the captured fish onto the deck. They like the rest of them had been hired on the docks of the city they had just left but were experienced fishermen.

Yep, between mending a net and sorting the fish, Reno believed he had the better job. Now if only he could get the news that Aeris had gotten from Kaze off his mind.

_**Normal**_

Everyone slept in communal quarters, bunk beds enough for everyone to have one though some of the beds might see a different occupant come the changing of the shifts. The entire place also reeked of fish. Somehow though we all managed to get some sleep, the night shift entering in the wee hours of the morning after the ship was safely docked.

In the early morning Yuffie was the first to jump onto the dock and race to solid ground where she promptly hugged a lamp post.

"LAND! GLORIOUS LAND!" she howled as the rest of us trooped out, our packs already packed and ready to keep moving. The only one missing was Alex.

"Land lubber," the Captain declared good naturedly as he joined us on the dock. "Well, thanks fer the help, here's pay fer each o' ya."

The amount was small, about fifty dollars per person which is probably less than he regularly paid but I was under no illusions that he didn't know we were some sort of group that was dodging the law. It was probably better than we would have gotten with anyone else.

Alex was the last off the ship and the Captain pleasantly slapped his bit of pay into his hand before lumbering off to get the dock crew to help unload his vessel. Seeing no reason to hang around, we quickly departed, Yuffie and the Turks proving effective at finding a route that took us around security.

Most of us were relieved to be off and away from the ships and fish smell but it was very clear we all needed showers before the smell would be completely gone.

"Geez, if this is what you guys do all the time then I ain't jealous of ya yo," Reno stated as we walked down the street. Ahead of us was the French Quarter if I remembered correctly which was as good of a place as any for breakfast.

"Let's just get breakfast," Barret grumbled before grinning at Reno in a strange manner. "Sides, ya'll get a good taste of travelin' like AVALANCHE soon enough."

We all finally chose a small outdoor café for breakfast and placed four orders of beignets with coffee or juice for everyone. The proprietor found nothing wrong with us taking up four tables since it was still early and no one wanted to sit with the Turks yet again.

"What are beignets?" Yuffie asked as she took a sip of her juice then made a face all over again.

"Previously a very pleasant experience," I replied as worry shot through me. Last night the food on the ship had tasted a bit blander than usual but okay. Had that just been a onetime deal? Sniffing my cup, I tasted my orange juice and winced.

The beignets arrived then, steaming hot, golden, sprinkled with powdered sugar, and I was terrified of them. While everyone else pinched their noses and swallowed the food to get it over with, I hid my share in a napkin that went straight into my pack.

The waiter had noticed our party's distaste with the food and seemed remorseful of it though we assured him that everything was fine.

"We just had a rough night coupled with some very bad news," Tifa explained even as she choked slightly on some sugar.

We paid and left then it was time to find a place to set up our base camp since we would be here at least a day.

"How 'bout there?" Barret suggested as he pointed at a empty looking building that caused Reno to snort loudly.

"Sure, have fun with the druggies tonight yo!"

"There then!"

"One word: rats yo!"

Cid pointed at an extremely old building then that was cut off from the road by a fence. "No druggies there and even rats ain't stupid enough for it."

"And we'd have lots of fun with thrill seeking teens until local law enforcement shows up yo!" Reno was cackling now. "I'm all for it!"

"No! There'll be spiders in there!" Yuffie argued.

Zack pointed out the next possible place. "What about there?"

"A GRAVEYARD?! What about ghosts?" Yuffie was paler than a ghost at that moment.

We all finally agreed on one place. It wasn't the best looking place but it did offer us showers, cable, and a relatively dry roof over our heads. It was the cheapest and possibly seediest motel I had ever seen.

Tifa and Reno were the ones to enter the office with some cash to get a room and they left with a single banged up looking key for a room on the far end of the first floor.

"I get the shower first." Tifa's declaration had Yuffie squawking in protest but she stopped upon seeing the fire in Tifa's eyes.

"What happened?" Aeris asked as Tifa roughly unlocked the door and threw it open before stomping towards the bathroom.

"He asked what I charge per hour!" Tifa looked thoroughly nonplussed as she slammed the bathroom door shut.

Cloud glanced at the door as the rest of us settled and I noticed that Rude's fists seemed to tighten but both must have reached the conclusion that mindless violence wasn't going to help.

Since there was only the bar soap each member of AVALANCHE had packed, showers were rushed and generally done inside ten minutes with the person showering already changed into their new clothes. Reno and Rude had no extra clothes so they were right back into their now slightly fishy smelling ones.

"Man! I gotta get some new threads," Reno stated as Rude tried to clean his normally immaculate suit with the hand towel that had been near the sink. Zack had taken pity and lent them his bar of soap so long as they promised it would touch nothing except their hands.

_**Alex**_

The shower got everyone into better moods and it was obviously about time that we get working since the room should be paid for through tomorrow.

"I'm going out," I called as I headed for the door only for Ms. Kaze to ask me to wait.

"I want to go to the library," she explained as she joined me by the door then stopped and peeled several bills away from our stash and tossed them onto the table next to the door. "Those are for emergencies only! If you want food, which I doubt, or clothes then try to just use the money we made from the boat."

There were several grunts from various people as those who had been on the night shift started getting comfortable, their intent to sleep obvious while the day shift waved to us.

"You mentioned before that you think you've read about my adventures with AVALANCHE," Rachas said once we exited the parking lot of the motel. "How?"

"A fanfiction if I remember right," I answered truthfully which drew a thoughtful expression from Rachas.

We walked in silence then along the streets to one that I remembered as being near my school and then I led Rachas to the front of the library. She hesitated before entering.

"I'll leave you here I got to go look for something," I informed her as I turned to head off.

Ms. Kaze didn't enter the building though. "Shouldn't we stick together?"

"I'll be fine. I'm 15, not 5. Besides, this is my home town." I smiled before leaving the library. My eyes paced back and forth looking for the cross streets.

"It has to be here." I started to sweat. One thing to know about New Orleans was that it will be cool for about a minute and then it will be hot as hell until about midnight. I smiled as I arrived to my location.

"It's still here." I smiled. It was my old high school. Usually people clean it during the break and it is usually open. I walked through the halls staring at the empty classrooms.

"I'm going to miss this place." I smiled once more before heading towards the exit.

"Alex…" I froze as a familiar voice called my name.

"Alex… is that you?" she called again.

"Mom?" I turned around. She looked much better than when I left her.

"Oh my goodness, it is you!" She came and hugged me. "My you've gotten big."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was picking up your old things." I noticed my old six string in her hands. I never used a binder, just my guitar case. "I thought you were dead. Where were you?"

"Mom..." Rachas's words of warning rang through my head. I could not tell her.

"I can't tell you." I felt my dad's necklace slip out of my shirt.

Her eyes locked on the ornament immediately and widened in recognition and shock. "Where did you get this?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you-" The scent of cheap beer suddenly hung heavily in the air.

"Who is this kid?" It was him…

"You don't remember me?" I felt my blood run cold. "Surely you can remember this." I took out my eye patch.

"Oh, it's you," He said coldly. "They should've locked you up."

He reeked of alcohol and cigarettes and looked terrible. My eyes turned to my mom, checking for any bruises. I found none on her thankfully.

"Well aren't you going to give your father a hug?" He asked.

"Sorry but I don't see my father, he's dead." I shot back.

"You little brat!" he shouted before raising his fist but stopped and smirked. "You know what… I have a better idea." He grabbed his phone. "I found him! He's near his school and has threatened my wife! Hurry!"

I had to run and fast. "You bastard!" I shouted back at the man as I sprinted down the hall.

_**Normal**_

I headed for the computers the moment I was in the library. The first thing I wanted to look up were any mentions of a possible Bubonic outbreak in the United States.

If there was a cover up occurring then it was mostly successful. The only site that had any mention of possible Bubonic outbreaks was Blacklisted News which also had an expert confirm that there seemed to be necrosis of the skin but the typical swollen lymph glands were decidedly absent. That was confirmation enough for me. There was no mention on where they believed the hotspot was though since there were reportedly ill people all over the country.

Next I looked up several addressed for supposed "Voodoo Queens" in New Orleans. If nothing else, maybe one of these people could point me in the direction of a real practitioner.

Finally, deciding to check on what Alex had declared was true, I typed in my old pen name and watched for the results. I was honestly surprised. A fiction I was working on before being taken to Gaia had several updates that I had thought of but more importantly, there were two stories that I knew I had never written. I was blocked from looking at them though when the librarian moved behind me and sniffed angrily at the site I was on.

"Don't waste our precious resources for this trash!" she hissed as she took the mouse from me and shut down the page.

Seeing no reason to argue and because it struck me as creepy to possibly read about my life, I grabbed my scribbled address sheet and left, intent to return to the room with the news I had gotten.

_**Alex POV**_

Pushing hard, I made it to the library in record time and raced in only to find that Rachas was not there. As I exited the building the sound of sirens hit me.

"Oh by the Goddess!" I shouted as I pushed myself into running again, praying to get away. I flew down the streets, dodging pedestrians as I tried to both lose escape.

Thankfully I didn't see the cops as I raced into the motel parking lot and headed towards the room. I almost believed myself home free and had knocked on the door when tired screeched behind me.

"Freeze!" someone behind me ordered.

"Shit…" I turned around with my hands up in the air and I saw a large police car right in front of me.

"Alex? What's wrong?" Aeris asked as she poked her head out of the door. When she saw the blinking lights on the cars she seemed confused but Rachas was right behind her and knew what they were.

"Shit!" she yelled right as a police officer stepped up next to me.

The man seemed to realize we knew each other and immediately turned his attention towards the obviously overcrowded room.

"All of you out! Now!" he ordered and after exchanging looks the door was slammed in his face by Zack while Rachas had raised her hands in obvious surrender and was moving for the door.

"Geez, how many of you are in there?" he demanded before turning his attention back to me and jerked my arms behind my back, locking them with cuffs. His partner was in the car yelling into the radio that they needed a warrant and back-up.

I was shoved into the back of the car and made to wait even as I hoped the others would either get away or that the warrant would be denied.

_**Normal**_

I had been sharing my findings with AVALANCHE on the possible Geostigma outbreak and was about to ask who wanted to accompany me to meet some of the voodoo shops when a knock hit came from the door. Aeris, who was closest, moved to answer it.

"Alex, what's wrong?" she asked even as I got a good load of what was wrong.

"Shit!" The word slipped out since there were no other words for this situation.

"All of you out!" the officer yelled and in an attempt to hopefully look innocent, I raised my hands to comply when a certain puppy pushed forward and slammed the door shut.

"Zack! That was local law enforcement! We're going to be in worse trouble for not going out there!" I yelled at the puppy angrily.

"I panicked!" Zack defended. "You said don't attract attention!"

"What part of resisting arrest doesn't attract attention?!"

Kunsel spoke up next. "What if we go out there now?"

"We'll still look guilty and suspicious."

"What if we point out that we saw the gun and panicked?" Tifa pointed out as Yuffie peeped out the window.

"They're putting Alex in the back of that car!" Yuffie announced. "And there are Rude and Reno!"

"Where?" I asked and looked out and spotted the two across the street. Their clothes had been changed but it was definitely them and they knew not to get involved.

Cid blinked out at the car and growled lowly but was currently out of cigarettes so he couldn't do his normal stress relief light up.

"What are the pros and cons of surrendering and admitting we had a momentary panic?" Cloud asked.

"They might believe us which would be a pro, let us off with a warning, think Alex just randomly knocked on our door which I seriously doubt," Kunsel listed.

"Cons would be they don't believe us, we get arrested, I'm identified, we get charged with harboring a runaway which could be kidnapping, and none of you have identification."

"And if we stay here?" Tifa asked this question and we all knew it would be a LOT worse if they came in after us.

"If anyone has a weapon, pull it out now," I instructed as I pulled my knives from my bag. It was unsurprising when everyone pulled out at least a small knife. Kunsel even had a police riot stick, Aeris had a can of mace, and Tifa had a Taser.

Collecting everything, I quickly located an air vent and used a screwdriver from one of the multi-tool knives to open it then shoved everything inside. Shutting the vent again, I tightened the screws with my fingernails before turning towards to door.

"Those will likely be found if they search the room," I admitted as I headed for the door.

"Should've stuffed 'em in the toilet tank," Cid stated as Aeris reached for the door again.

"That would have been searched first," Kunsel said as the door swung open.

"Hands above your head!" the cop shouted at Aeris who was the first one of us he saw.

Aeris raised her hands as instructed and quietly walked out, followed by me, then Zack, Cloud, Cid, Barret, Yuffie, and Tifa. Cait Sith wandered out behind us on all fours and luckily was utterly dismissed by the police since they didn't even bat an eye as he slunk away from us and crossed the street to where the Turks were still watching.

Before we could ask any questions or any could be asked of us the sound of a number of sirens approaching filled the air and the officer seemed to smirk at us.

"Are we allowed to search the premises?" he demanded loudly.

"Yes!" I called. "We've nothing to hide!"

"We'll see about that!" His smirk grew as several more police vehicles entered the parking lot, all with their lights on and sirens blaring. I noticed several windows on the building had their drapes pulled at that moment.

"Search warrant has been granted!" his partner called from their vehicle even as several more officers approached, some with their guns trained on us. They entered the motel room quickly and we all heard them as they began to pull our packs apart, shouting their findings.

The first officer was the one to exit first and I winced at the sight of my pack in his grubby hands.

"Going camping?" he demanded as he yanked out several of my bags of trail mix.

"Yeah, nice long trip planned," I informed him. "The Appalachian Trail."

"Where ya from?"

"Florida."

"Part?"

"Tampa."

The officer nodded slightly before smirking in an ugly fashion. "Care ta 'xplain this then?" he asked as he pulled out a greasy napkin that I identified as the one I had slipped my beignets into that morning. "White powder in these parts ain't good."

"Those are beignets," I said dryly.

The officer sneered and unwrapped the napkin to reveal the pastries and rolled his eyes. "Anyone kin see through this disguise! Drugs!"

My mouth dropped at the accusation.

"Yur the dealer and obviously the money on the table is the payment yur getting fer hits!" The idiot officer looked proud of his revelation.

I wasn't the only one in awe of this man's stupidity, Aeris was gaping also while Barret was staring at him bug eyed. It was Cid oddly enough who jumped to my defense.

"Rachas ain't no drug dealer and we ain't on drugs!" Cid roared at the man. "None o' these straight laces will even smoke and two o' 'em won't touch alcohol!"

The officer looked shocked for a moment before he pulled his gun and leveled it on Cid. "Yur under arrest!" he declared. "Yur all under arrest!"

"On what charges?" Kunsel demanded while Yuffie looked stuck between mutiny and running for it.

"Possession of drugs, resistin' arrest, attackin' an officer, aiding a fugitive, and the kidnap of Alex Bishop!" The officer looked very pleased with himself right then.

"Aiding a fugitive and kidnapping him? Can't it only be one or the other?" Cloud demanded as an officer grabbed his wrists and forced them behind his back then cuffed him.

Well, Cloud just reminded me of another change I want to try to have on Gaia: lawyers are not allowed to write any laws or look for loopholes. "No, but congratulations everyone: we have just been arrested by the stupidest police officer in Louisiana!" I declared with a shit eating grin which earned me a cuff on the side of my head by the newly titled officer.

"I'm addin' defamation of character of a police officer to the list!"

"And I shall be the belle of the prison ball!" I announced as I was shoved rather roughly towards a transport van. I ended up sharing the van with Cid and Yuffie and after a brief conference while the police loaded our bags as evidence, we regaled our escorts with our very loud, very proud, and very out of tune threesome version of '99 bottles of beer on the wall' before we gave up at 70 and I started teaching them 'The Wheels on the Bus'.

All too soon we were at the station and the booking process began. We were already in trouble and hadn't even broken a border yet.

_**Alex POV**_

It was humiliating to be arrested and go through booking. It was made worse in that my friends were there also with Yuffie having to insist she was 18 and thus an adult. It didn't help matters when she insisted that she had been taking care of herself for over five years before joining everyone almost two years ago.

She must have convinced them or they just didn't care since she was sent to the holding cells with everyone else and I was placed in what seemed to be an interrogation room.

A man in his late thirties soon entered the room. He had a stack of papers with him.

"Hi. I am Dr. Casey Jones, and I am you case worker," he stated with a smile.

"Why would I need one?" I asked.

"Well in your record you were prone to violent outbursts and you are an escaped mental patient," he explained without even making eye contact. "You and your… companions are facing some rather serious charges."

"You're forgetting something," I interjected. "I'm a minor; you can't charge me for most of that stuff anyway."

"Yeah that is true but instead of jail time you will be escorted to a mental hospital." He gave a smug smirk then.

"You know I will just escape again right?"

"Yes, but this one is made for people of your caliber." He got up and opened a door and motioned in two strong looking guys and a wheel chair with some restraints. They grabbed me by the shoulders and my handcuffs kept me from fighting back. How was I going to get out of this mess?


End file.
